Problemas y Disculpas
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: Hola! Aki de nuevo, continuación de Secretos y Descubrimientos Yaoi, nuestra hermosa pareja tiene problemas por celos, debido a más de una persona, KaiRay además de una nueva pareja que vino a molestar. Completado al fin, epílogo arriba
1. Prólogo

Minna Konnichiwa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locuras después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. ¿Alguien extrañó mis relatos? No creo, la verdad no importa pero, si alguien los extrañó ¡GRACIAS! Bueno, como dije aquí estoy de nuevo con otra más de mis ideas para Beyblade, pero es una especie de continuación para mi fic anterior "Secretos y Descubrimientos" ¬¬ si, para ese fic kilométrico que se supone que no iba a pasar de diez capítulos.

Bueno ya se que tal vez no les interese, pero me tardé tanto porque no encontraba nada bueno que me convenciera totalmente para continuarlo, y con encontrar me refiero a inventar. Así que – Repique de tambores por favor – Aquí les presento mi nuevo fic – que espero no esté tan largo – llamado "Problemas y Disculpas".

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_/Lo que el personaje piensa/_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

Cuando yo interfiero

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao no me acuerdo el apellido (creo que es Aoki), solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3 Se los dejo para el siguiente capítulo, espero. XP

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**PRÓLOGO**

En un lugar alejado, frío y solitario, donde el sol a pesar de su rudeza no puede calentar aquella fría ciudad, siendo en ese instante de poca o nula importancia debido a que es de noche y una horrible tormenta de nieve se ha desatado, como lo es frecuentemente. Era en aquel lugar, donde la temperatura es siempre bajo cero sin excepción, el viento era tan helado que se podía sentir que cortaba la piel, inclusive para aquellos cuya vida había transcurrido en esa ciudad.

El clima no sentía piedad por nadie y la nieve caía sin misericordia. A pesar de todas estas inconveniencias y atrocidades, en medio de la nada de aquella ciudad se imponía un majestuoso edificio, no porque fuera hermoso o de la realeza, sino por su pasado y de quienes vivían dentro de este. Un grupo de chicos al cual ese clima tan extremo no representaba ningún problema.

Eran muy bien conocidos por su país, pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocidos por todos y vistos por tan pocos en circunstancias normales, que hasta se podían contar las veces con los dedos de una mano ¬¬ ¿Algo dramática no creen? Ese lugar que ellos suelen llamar hogar, pero que alguna vez fue su prisión, pero no ahora y ya no lo sería más.

Dentro existían enormes y largos corredores que, por la falta de habitantes, ahora se sentían tan fríos como el clima del exterior, y si a eso se le añadía la humedad, cualquiera podría decir que preferiría estar afuera que adentro, claro que de no ser por la tormenta. Lleno de cámaras de seguridad vigilando todos los movimientos de cualquiera todo el día, nadie podía entrar y/o salir sin ser visto y, en ese instante, por la soledad del lugar, ningún sonido podía ser provocado sin que este retumbara por todo el edificio

Así es, pues, que sin duda alguna, una serie de pasos, seguros y pausados, son escuchados a lo largo de todos los corredores, acompañados simplemente por un silbido provocado por el incesante viento helado que chocaba con los vidrios y paredes de aquella fortaleza. Tales pasos se dirigen sin prisa hacia su objetivo, una puerta que conducía a una habitación ¬¬ Si, si puede dar a otro lugar, como a otro pasillo, su habitación más correctamente. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puesta hasta que una voz le interrumpió este acto

¿?1. – Mira nada más lo que la tormenta nos trajo de vuelta – Había un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

¿?2. – Sin voltear a ver el rostro de su interlocutor - ¿Qué demonios quieres?

¿?1. – Nada, solamente entrar a MI habitación

¿?2. – Notablemente molesto por el comentario – No molestes

¿?1. – Ja! Si claro, como digas – Dijo primero en son de burla, pero luego la cambió por otra carente de esta - ¿La enviaste?

¿?2. –Dio un largo y hondo suspiro ante lo que consideraba una estúpida pregunta - ¿Tú qué crees?

¿?1. – OH ¿yo? No lo sé, si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando – Volvía a mofarse

¿?2. - ¿Qué? – volteó a verle con una furia mostrada y fuera de control, con exasperación - ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ME GUSTA SALIR EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA DE NIEVE SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN, Y TERMINAR A MEDIO CONGELAR HASTA LOS HUESOS! ES MUY DIVERTIDO ¿ME ACOMPAÑAS? HAREMOS MONITOS DE NUEVE Y ANGELITOS TAMBIÉN – Su tono era sarcástico Aunque si me lo preguntan a mi se me hace que en lugar de ángeles van a resultar demonios

¿?1. – Vaya – Exclamó con fingida sorpresa – Si que tienes una diversión muy extraña – Su diversión comenzaba

¿?2. - Déjame en paz – Giró de nuevo para entrar ahora si a su habitación pero fue le fue imposible por otra interrupción de su acompañante

¿?1. – Pero – dijo con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar en sus labios - ¿La enviaste o no?

¿?2. –Volteando a verle con llamas en los ojos y casi con un ataque de furia - ¡SÍ MALDITA SEA!

¿?1. –Muy bien – Vió a su acompañante intentar, ahora por tercera vez, cumplir con su objetivo - ¿Pero qué te respondió? – No iba dejar que su diversión terminara tan fácil

¿?2. –Se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano, y la deslizó desde su frente hasta su mentón, en verdad estaba desesperándose de esta situación y si no se calmaba, cometería un homicidio, lo cual en realidad poco o nada le importaba. Giró a ver de nuevo a su acompañante – No… lo… sé – Dijo con claras señas de estar conteniendo su furia y ganas de golpearle – La envié hoy, el cartero viene hasta la próxima semana, estamos en medio de la nada y ¡TU QUIERES UNA RESPUESTA INMEDIATA!

¿?1. – OH, cierto, lo olvidé – Sonrió ampliamente preparando su carta final – Y entonces… - Esto lo iba a disfrutar - ¿Por qué no le enviaste un e-mail?

¿?2. -¿¡QUE? – Su rostro fue, en ese instante, multifacético. Primero de sorpresa, luego de vergüenza y por último de furia - ¡PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! – Gritó completamente fuera de control

¿?1. - Pues porqué… - Había mucha calma en sus palabras – Nunca me preguntaste – Terminó con una sonrisa de burla que detestaba – Además no me pareció tan importante ya que la única computadora es la maestra, y no nos dejan usarla

¿?2. - Estaba exasperado – Y dónde esperabas que enviara el e-mail a: o tal vez a nomemandesaldiablohotmail, además ¡ESA NO TIENE INTERNET!

¿?1. – Ya lo intentaste ¿No es cierto? ¬¬

¿?2. – Con cara de frustración – Sí. El mejor sistema de computación del mundo y no posee una maldita conexión a Internet – Dijo al borde de un ataque nervioso

¿?1. – Que mal, siempre te pones así cuando no ves tus páginas pornográficas

¿?2. – Giró bruscamente y lanzó un grito de frustración ante los actos - ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TE DETESTO! – Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe

¿?1. – Con pasividad – Que pases buenas noches tú también – Y comenzó su camino hacia su habitación, sí, ahora podría dormir con calma, después de su diversión

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

HOLA. Qué les pareció, a mi me divirtió hacerlo, no estoy muy segura de cómo será del todo, y tal vez me tarde mucho más que con el anterior fic pero, no se preocupen, lo terminaré (espero) Además es mi reingreso en los fic. ¿Adivinan quienes discutían? Estoy segura que si y, ¿La pareja? ¿Ya saben quien será? 3 Bueno, espero que les guste mi fic y recibir muchos reviews porque me encanta leerlos. Además un agradecimiento especial a mi hermanito porque me ayudó con el sarcasmo. Por cierto, una chica con e-mail zulma212 (o algo así) Si lees este fic, quiero decirte que intenté ponerme en contacto contigo muchas veces, pero me regresaba el e-mail. Después aclaramos el porqué ¿Si?

Ok Nos vemos luego

Mata ne


	2. Problemas en el Noviazgo

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_/Lo que el personaje piensa/_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

Cuando yo interfiero

Cambio de escenario

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao no me acuerdo el apellido (creo que es Aoki), solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

**PROBLEMAS EN EL NOVIAZGO**

Una habitación completamente a oscuras, con una mesita en el centro de la misma con dos sillas, en el piso una hermosa alfombra que cubría todo el lugar, al entrar a la izquierda, junto a la puerta, un hermoso ropero que, a primera vista, se veía muy amplio. Frente a la puerta una ventana y, junto a esta, un librero con una gran cantidad de libros. A cada lado de la cama se encontraban una mesita de noche con una lámpara cada una, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban apagadas y, sobre la cama, se encontraban dos personas.

Sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y emanando un calor increíble, con sus respiraciones agitadas, mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello bicolor estaba mojado, empapado y pegándosele en la frente producto de la pasión que en ese momento sentía, dando ligeros gemidos que su garganta lanzaba sin ninguna autorización suya pero, que a la vez, deseaba externar con todo su ser para demostrarle a la persona que ama que él también estaba disfrutando de tan íntimo momento.

Bajo él, su dulce amante se agarraba fuertemente de su cuello y, al contrario suyo, él si emitía gemidos con toda la fuerza que la pasión le daba, provocándole que quisiera cada vez más escucharlos con más potencia. Él dando todo el amor que podía, y el otro recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. En sus manos mantenía el miembro de su ser amado, de su novio, de su mundo, y lo masturbaba con todo ahínco, provocando más, si aún se podía, gemidos acompañados de su nombre.

Las sábanas de la cama, que antes estaban pulcras y perfectas de un color vino hermoso y de seda, ahora lucían revueltas. Las cortinas amplias que cubrían la ventana, la cual iba desde el techo hasta el suelo y que eran del mismo color, estaban completamente cerradas otorgándoles a los amantes la oscuridad necesaria para demostrarse todo el amor que tienen el uno por el otro.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes por parte de ambos, afortunadamente no podían salir de aquella habitación por más audibles que fueran. El chico bicolor metía y sacaba su miembro de su pareja con ímpetu y velocidad queriendo sacar de los labios de su amante su nombre, y el otro movía sus caderas tratando de acoplarse al ritmo que le imponía su pareja, para así obtener un mayor placer.

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, los movimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y violentos y los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, además las manos del bicolor se movían con mayor rapidez con el miembro del otro chico entre ellas, y las manos del chico se mantenían asiendo intensamente las sábanas en un intento desesperado de aguantar tanto goce, el punto estaba cada vez más cerca y ninguno de los dos podría aguantar más tiempo, el momento era ahora y...

Una habitación oscura que tenía en el suelo por una finísima alfombra roja que cubría todo el lugar. Frente a la puerta estaba una gran ventana del techo al suelo con hermosas cortinas color melón la cual estaba abierta de par en par y, por la cual, comenzaban a entrar los rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día. En la esquina de la habitación, del mismo lado donde se encontraba la ventana y la cabecera de la cama, se encontraba un enorme librero con decenas de libros, desde clásicos hasta los más modernos, pasando por los cuentos de hadas.

En ambos lados de su ventana se encontraban dos pequeños buró's, donde estaban acomodados montones de osos de felpa de diferentes tamaños y estilos. Frente a la ventana, un tanto retirada de esta, se encontraba una mesita para el té con sus dos sillas. A cada lado de la cama se encontraban las mesitas de noche, adornadas por una pequeña lámpara cada una y en una de las dos se encontraba un reloj despertador con forma de hello kitty

En el techo se encontraba un candelabro de cristal y en medio de la habitación había un hermoso piano que daba ese toque final de elegancia e inocencia en la habitación. En frente del librero se hallaba un ropero color blanco con dimensiones algo grandes y, a un lado de este, un peinador de color caoba muy elegante, con varias joyas que se notaban un poco costosas.

La cama, que se encontraba entre el ropero y el librero, tenía cuatro postes altos, uno a cada orilla, sosteniendo unas delgadas cortinas de seda de un color blanco muy hermoso formando una especie de techo, las mismas que colgaban cayendo sobre la cama para darle una especie de protección y formar una clase de barrera imaginen la cama de cualquier princesa, así será más fácil y también con muchas almohadas.

En aquella cama, un cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, con respiración pausada y tranquila. De pronto, el despertador comenzaba a hacer ruido anunciando el despertar del ser que se hallaba dormido. Ojos rojizos se abrieron lentamente tratando de acoplarse a la poca, pero brillante, luz que se adentraba a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama dejando ver un cabello largo hasta más debajo de su cintura, y de dos colores distintos, el que formaba parte de su flequillo era azul oscuro y, el resto, de un color azul más pálido, casi grisáceo.

Estiró su mano a fin de alcanzar el producto del sonido que la había despertado de un sueño prolongado y, cuando lo alcanzó, lo apagó Ni modo que qué, que creían que iba a hacer, dejarlo encendido todo el día Lentamente se acercó a la orilla de su cama y, al estar ahí, bajó delicadamente sus piernas hasta alcanzar el suelo, retiró las sabanas que aún cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó.

Traía puesto un hermoso camisón de dormir, delgado y, al parecer, de seda con un bolsillo a cada lado. Era de un color celeste claro, aunque nacarado Algo así como matizado o metálico que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Buscó unas sandalias en el piso y las encontró debajo de su cama, se las calzó y amarró las cintillas, las cuales le llegaban hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas y aún quedaba un poco de cintilla suelta. Imaginen esto, son unas especies de zapatillas de ballet, con cintas amarradas en forma cruzada hasta las rodillas y quedando suelto un poco de la misma de un color similar al camisón

Se dirigió con calma hasta su peinador, donde se sentó en su banquillo tomando su cepillo y comenzó su labor de embellecerse. Miró detenidamente su reflejo quedando plasmada en aquellas joyas rojizas que poseía, las cuales mostraban tristeza profunda, causada por un sueño que había tenido recientemente. Cuando hubo salido de su hipnosis posó ahora su vista en un calendario que tenía junto a ella, reparando de inmediato en el día que estaba viviendo y olvidando completamente aquel sentimiento que la embriagaba.

Su rostro cambió a uno de felicidad absoluta y, terminando de arreglarse lo más rápidamente que pudo, buscó entre los cajones del peinador algo que había guardado con una semana de anterioridad muy cuidadosamente. Lo tomó entre sus manos y, viéndose una última vez en el espejo, salió de su habitación guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos; sin embargo no bien había dado un paso afuera se regresó y, buscando en un pequeño joyero, encontró lo que le faltaba. Lo tomó, lo guardó junto con el otro objeto y volvió a salir de su habitación.

Frente a su cuarto se encontraba una puerta, y al lado de su cuarto y la que se encontraba en frente, había más puertas, hasta el inicio de aquel enorme pasillo, cuyo suelo y en el centro estaba una alfombra. Donde ella se encontraba estaba un ventanal grande el cual estaba todavía cerrado a causa de la noche pero que, en cuanto el sol manifestara su presencia, sería abierto.

Dirigió sus pasos de forma lenta, cuidadosa y sigilosa, a la puerta enfrente de la suya. Cuando estuvo frente a la misma se detuvo unos instantes, sacó el objeto que había tomado de su joyero y lo colocó en el cerrojo de la puerta Por si no lo han entendido o no me he explicado bien, era una llave , tomó una bocanada grande de aire, giró el pequeño objeto metálico y abrió la puerta de par en par sin esperar autorización de nadie

¿? - ¡ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!

La chica gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, estaba a punto de brincarle encima cuando, al abrir los ojos, vió algo que en realidad no quería haber visto, dejando a la chica completamente fría de la impresión y, a los chicos que se encontraban en la cama (porque no era solamente su hermano, sino también su querido cuñado los que estaban ahí) completamente desnudos y, en una posición, un tanto "comprometedora" ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Los chicos pararon su trabajo (el cual claramente no era estar jugando damas chinas, aunque si jugando con un chino P) para observar al intruso que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y, al reconocerle, se taparon con lo más próximo que encontraron, uno con una almohada y el otro con las mismas sábanas. Se encontraban completamente rojos de la vergüenza, pero la chica no se encontraba en mejor estado.

¿? – Esto... yo... pues... verán... GOMEN NASAI! – Ante lo que acababa de ocurrir no encontró más palabras y, tras decirlas, cerró fuertemente la puerta, retiró la llave y se recargó por unos instantes en aquella muralla, más sin embargo al escuchar un "clic" en la manija hechó a correr hacia las escaleras que le otorgaban la huida del pasillo.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en shock, más no bien dos segundos habían pasado cuando uno de ellos reaccionó y, haciendo gala de su temple, se vistió con su bóxer, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, una fina mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndole voltear a ver a su amante, el cual mostraba aún un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, pero lamentablemente ya no eran producto de la pasión que apenas hace un minuto se habían manifestado, sino de la vergüenza que le embriagaba.

Su amado tenía una cara de suplica, implorando por que al menos no matara a la chica, lo cual no lo haría, solamente la dejaría irreconocible. Se giró nuevamente encarando a la puerta y dio vuelta a la manija para abrirla. Salió con un porte de soberbia y autoritarismo, buscando con la vista a aquella que se atrevió interrumpir su acto de amor, para encontrarla rápidamente corriendo hacia las escaleras del pasillo las cuales serían su salvación, entrecerró sus ojos y susurró su nombre

¿? – A-I-KO – Siseo el nombre producto del coraje que sentía y, aunque no solía hacerlo frecuentemente, se hechó a correr tras de la chica - ¡REGRESA AQUÍ PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA!

Aiko – TT Mami – Apresuró su carrera lo más que pudo, lo cual no era demasiado por el calzado que estaba usando. Giró su cara unos instantes para tratar de dar una explicación a su seguidor – Kai te aseguro que no fue mi intención, por favor perdóname

Kai – Ni lo creas, ya te había dicho muchas veces que me entregaras esa endemoniada llave, ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias!

Aiko – No Kai por favor

Ambos chicos corrían a todo lo que daban sus pies y, el chico pronto daría alcance a la chica, debido a que era más rápido y sus piernas eran más largas y fuertes. Kai pocas veces se mostraba enfadado, si bien siempre tenía una cara de enfado y superioridad, ahora su expresión era de total coraje, aunque cómo no estarlo si le había interrumpido en un momento clave.

Siguieron corriendo por todas las escaleras de aquel inmenso hogar, el cual tenía cuatro pisos, hasta llegar a la primera planta. No bien la chica había puesto un pie en el piso cuando sintió que todo se venía abajo, puesto que su tobillo derecho se había torcido y había caído sin remedo, cuando se recuperó del golpe intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero para su mala fortuna, la torcedura era más dolorosa de lo que creyó, volteó su vista para saber a qué distancia se encontraba su captor el cual ya se encontraba tras de ella.

Cuando el bicolor se encontró de frente con la chica, la sujetó del brazo y le obligó a levantarse, sin importar siquiera un poco el dolor que esto causó a la chica por la lesión que se había causado al tratar de huir de él. Levantó a la chica hasta su altura y le observó directamente a los ojos, los cuales mostraban una especie de temor y arrepentimiento, aunque no era para menos puesto que los suyos mostraban un claro odio y rencor hacia la persona que tenía en frente.

Kai apretaba fuertemente el brazo de la chica aumentando así el dolor que ella sentía, aunque en realidad ella no lo sintiera, sino que estaba triste por aquella mirada despiadada que su propio hermano le dirigía. Sus ojos, sin su autorización, se comenzaron a poner vidriosos, temiendo lo peor, aunque no sabía exactamente que era a lo que le temía. Estaba segura que, si él se lo proponía, en ese momento podía acabar con su existencia.

Aiko - ¿No te atreverías a matar a tu linda hermana, ne? – Dijo tratando de controlar sus nervios y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Kai – No tientes a tu suerte niña

Aiko – Kai, ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención haberlos interrumpido, por favor compréndeme – Decía tratando de hacer entrar en razón al bicolor y con un tono de súplica, algo poco característico en ellos dos.

Kai – No te creo nada –Siseó cada palabra – Muchas veces te lo advertí niña y ninguna me quisiste escuchar, ahora atente a las consecuencias – Apretó su agarre todavía más

Aiko - ¡Ay! - Exclamó de dolor – Por favor Kai, no me lastimes, no puedes lastimar a los seres que amas, a las personas que te importan – Escuchó una risa algo macabra por parte de Kai

Kai – Comprende esto, a mi no me importa nada... ni mucho menos nadie. Todos son una basura que interfieren en lo que hago, son una molestia, y tu eres la principal molestia en mi vida.

Aiko – Abriendo completamente sus ojos ante las palabras crueles del chico - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kai – Te lo haré más comprensible – Se acercó el rostro de la chica más al suyo – Para mi no eres nada – Su voz era de desprecio y soltó el agarre que tenía de la chica

La chica, al ya no tener quien le sostuviera, se balanceó hacia atrás, estaba en un estado de shock ante las palabras tan hirientes que, uno de los seres a quien más, amaba le había dicho. Como pudo se sostuvo en su otra pierna haciendo un apoyo mínimo en su tobillo lastimado. Estaba solamente parada frente al bicolor mirándole de forma incrédula y con algunas lágrimas comenzando a resbalar por sus ojos.

Frente a ella, el ruso-japonés se encontraba estático, sin muestras de arrepentimiento, y con rastro de enfado aún asomándose en su mirada. No supo cómo, no supo el porqué, pero sin siquiera pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió dando un paso hacia el frente para quedar a una corta distancia del chico y levantó un brazo de forma rápida y cargada de dolor dirigiéndose hacia el rostro del chico quien, al no preverlo, no pudo evitar su trayecto y terminó en una de sus mejillas. Se encontraba asombrado

La bicolor le había dado una cachetada que había retumbado por todo el lugar, y su contraparte ahora tenía la mejilla roja producto del dolor y el odio que la chica sentía hacia el bicolor en esos instantes. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, volteó a ver de nuevo a la chica con enfado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquellos rubíes llenos de lágrimas de odio como jamás creyó verlas.

Ella, olvidando su dolor corporal y centrándose en el espiritual léase que se le olvidó el dolor de su tobillo y se concentró en el del alma caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas con paso decidido tras la mirada del bicolor. No bien había llegado a la mitad de las mismas cuando se volteó a verle una vez más y, buscando en su bolsillo, le lanzó lo que tenía en las manos hacia donde se encontraba, cayendo la tan codiciada llave y una pequeña caja dorada frente a sus pies.

Aiko – Esta es la razón por la que fui a tu cuarto, pero creo que ahora ya no tiene sentido las palabras que les iba a decir, hermanito – dijo la última palabra con rotundo desprecio

Cuando estuvo a punto de seguir con su camino, pudo ver en la cima del primer tramo a la persona que ninguno de los dos quería herir por nada del mundo. Estático, viendo la escena desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, un chico de cabellos color azabache permanecía tranquilo. Ambos rusos-japoneses lo vieron y los dos sintieron una punzada en su corazón ante la mirada del chino, puesto que sus ojos eran siempre el reflejo de lo que él sentía y, en esta ocasión, era claro que sentía dolor.

Queriendo salir de ahí, la chica bajó su vista y volvió a su camino pasando de largo al neko-jin que se encontraba parado viéndola de forma tan tierna y protectora. Cuando la chica le pasó de largo, el chino decidió bajar las escaleras de forma lenta, preparándose para encontrarse con su pareja el cual, por primera vez en su vida, se veía temeroso, preocupado, desconcertado y arrepentido, todo al mismo tiempo. En su transcurso el pelinegro recordó una conversación que había tenido con la chica días atrás

FLASH BACK -----------------------------

Dos chicos se encontraban en la orilla de la piscina que la mansión tenía a la disposición de sus dueños y cualquiera que visitara el lugar. La chica se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua y la otra mitad sosteniéndose de la orilla, simplemente disfrutando del sol y dejando que su cabello flotara en la superficie. El chico tenía nada más los pies sumergidos en el agua, estaba sentado en la orilla disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.

Su koi se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre, pero ellos dos habían decidido tomarse el día libre, relajándose. Su negro cabello se encontraba suelto como pocas veces lo hacía, pero ahora así lo había hecho por petición de la chica y ante la promesa de cepillarle ella el cabello, si él lo hacía de igual forma. Ya era tarde y la noche pronto caería, el cielo estaba teñido de colores rojos, naranjas, algunos azules y morados. De pronto la tranquilidad del lugar se vió rota por la voz de una chica

Aiko – Oye Ray

Ray – ¿Mmm? – Dijo a modo de respuesta

Aiko - ¿Siempre dices la verdad? Es decir, ¿nunca has ocultado nada ni siquiera por proteger a una persona?

Ray – Claro que lo he hecho, no soy un santo

Aiko – Oh – Su tono era de decepción

Ray – Volteando a verla - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Aiko – Es que... – No hallaba si decirle al pelinegro, pero la mirada de él le hizo continuar – Cuando Haku nació, yo estaba muy celosa, creí que me iban a dejar de quererme a mi porque tenían a alguien más para amar. Tenía 6 años, era muy común pensar eso a mi edad. El punto es... – Su mirada se mostró muy triste –Que yo, molesta, le dije a mi mamá que prefería estar muerta antes de querer a un engendro como el que estaba a punto de traer al mundo. Mi mamá se puso a llorar, cuando la vi me di cuenta de las palabras que dije, pero el daño estaba hecho. Aún conservaba parte de lo que alguna vez fui en la abadía, por eso no pude evitar mis palabras. Mi mamá se veía tan triste, yo quise remediar el error pero no sabía cómo, así que salí de ahí corriendo en lugar de enfrentarlo. No le dijo nada a papá y se mostró igual de feliz que siempre cuando él llegó pero... yo sabía cómo estaba. No recuerdo que hice para disculparme pero... prometí que esa sería la primera y única vez que la haría llorar y así lo hice.

Ray – ¿Y eso a que viene?

Aiko - 3 es cierto, me desvié mucho del tema. – Emitió una ligera risa para después volver a su estado de tristeza – Es que... ahí descubrí que cuando uno se enoja, pero me refiero a que realmente se enfada, dice lo que en verdad siente sin siquiera pensarlo. Es decir, no te importa si esa persona es la más importante en tu vida, dirás todo lo que odias de esa persona. Por eso creí que tu eras diferente, ya que siempre eres bueno, pacífico, bondadoso y puro. Creí que a ti no te pasaba eso.

Ray – No estoy libre de cometer errores Aiko, soy un humano o al menos la mitad de él – Dijo provocando una ligera risa en la niña y levantándole el ánimo – Pero el que te dañen no es lo importante, sino que quién te dañó sea capaz de disculparse, de saber que cometió un error, de demostrarte que te quiere a pesar de todo y, tu serás mejor al demostrarle a la persona que te dañó que le perdonas de corazón y que, sin importar lo que te dijo, tu le sigues queriendo. ¿Comprendes?

Aiko – Si comprendo Ray, pero... aún así, no quisiera verte ni a ti ni a Kai demostrando lo que yo mostré, Cuando alguien se enfada saca a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, tómalo como experiencia Ray.

El chino iba argumentar algo más contra lo que la chica le revelaba, sin embargo en ese momento el mayordomo les mandó a llamar para la cena. En la plática no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido y ya se había hecho de noche, así que decidió que era mejor ir a cenar pues si no su koi se enfadaría, ya después le diría lo que quería a la chica.

FIN FLASH BACK ---------------------------------

Ahora lo recordaba claramente, después ya no le dijo nada ella puesto que lo había olvidado, aunque no era muy común en él olvidar las cosas. Cuando bajó el último peldaño quedó de frente al bicolor viéndole directamente a los ojos mostrando entre reproche y dolor. Después bajó su vista a lo que la chica le había arrojado al ruso-japonés y se agachó para recogerlo

Cuando tuvo aquellos objetos en su mano los miró detenidamente, guardó la caja en su bolsillo y dejó la pequeña llave en su mano. Tomó la mano de Kai y la puso extendida con la palma hacia arriba, donde colocó la llave que él tanto ansiaba. El bicolor solamente miraba cada acción que realizaba su amante. Cuando Ray puso la llave en la mano de Kai, la cerró y se dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación

Kai – Ray – Dijo apenas en un susurro, ante lo cual el otro se volteó

Ray – Viendo a Kai a los ojos – ¿En verdad piensas eso de nosotros Kai? ¿En verdad piensas eso... de mí? – El otro no le respondió, sus ojos comenzaban a mostrarse vidriosos – Tal vez ella tenía razón en eso – Dijo recordando las palabras de la chica – Tal vez si es cierto que al enfadarse lo que dices son tus verdaderos sentimiento, y eso es lo que sientes hacia mí

Kai – Ray no...

Ray – No Kai, eso es lo que tu en verdad sientes… - Hizo una pausa y un par de lágrimas recorrieron su cara – Hemos terminado Kai – Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

Kai – Ray... – No pudo argumentar nada por la impresión y porque el chino ya se había ido

¿? – Parece que llegué en un mal momento ¿No Kai?

Kai – Volteando a ver a quien emitió aquel sonido - ¿Tu? – Quién estaba frente a sus ojos estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver- ¿... Qué haces aquí?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Oehhhhhhhhh! Por favor no me maten, todo es parte de un detallada y cuidadosamente planeada trama. Esto es solamente el comienzo, prometo que todos serán felices para el final de mi fic, es más creo que para el segundo o tercer capítulo pero... admítanlo, esto le dio un toque de suspenso e intriga al fic, fue por esta razón que me tardé tanto en escribirlo (aparte de la escuela pero bueno)

Mándenme reviews

Por cierto, quiero dar gracias a:

**Athena Oscura** por su review, y sobre tu pregunta, en el próximo capítulo sabrás quiénes estaban discutiendo.

**Gabz** Si te dijera quienes eran pues eso le quita lo divertido a la trama no crees? P no te creas, pronto daré a conocerlos.

**Tami-flye **Pués verás, no tengo nada contra Tyson, aunque si creo que es... bueno que Max podría buscar a alguien mejor pero, como a la mayoría les gusta Max/Tyson, pues simplemente seguí a la corriente, además de que era eso o un Tyson/Kai y eso no me gusta matarile rile ro

**Angelus diabolicus **U Este... pues si me temo que va a ser yaoi, de hecho es lo único que sé escribir hasta ahora, gomen nasai

Bueno ahora si, matta nee, no olviden enviar reviews


	3. Llegada Imprevista

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_/Lo que el personaje piensa/_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

Cuando yo interfiero

Cambio de escenario

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao no me acuerdo el apellido (creo que es Aoki), solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir y aclarando los puntos que tenían que ser aclarados, aquí yo doy comienzo y rienda suelta a mi imaginación

LLEGADA IMPREVISTA 

La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse, ningún alma se veía por las desoladas calles del lugar, y en realidad quien lo hiciera era un poco... raro, pues eran apenas pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Las nubes estaban aún muy bajas, formando una pequeña neblina en todo el lugar, pero a la vez dándole un aire de paz. Casas se veían por doquier, mostrando que sus moradores aún estaban dormidos pues no se escuchaba nada, quizá algún ladrido de un perro ante un coche que se desplazaba por las calles.

Conforme la neblina se va deshaciendo, se puede ver más claramente que el automóvil que de forma tan inconsciente va rompiendo el silencio que cubre con su manto a aquellos seres que permanecen aún en los brazos de Morfeo, es en realidad un taxi y que, dentro de sí, lleva a dos personas a un rumbo desconocido para todos excepto para ellos mismos, y solamente se mantienen viendo el pasar de las casas con tranquilidad.

El taxista se dirigía al destino indicado por sus ocupantes y en completo silencio, a pesar de que esa no era su costumbre pero, esas personas le causaban un poco de mala espina. Pronto llegarían a su destino y se olvidaría de esas personas y en realidad, estaba más que contento por eso. El camino pasó de ser uno lleno de casas, a uno parecido a una carretera, porque tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha solamente se veían árboles. Y lo vio, su destino ya estaba a unos metros.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran reja pintada de color negro, la entrada de la casa era muy amplia, tenía un camino por donde los autos podían conducir hasta llegar a la puerta principal, alrededor había árboles enormes, algo que parecía ser un lago a lo lejos y una parte muy profunda por donde se perdía el camino, a pesar de todo esto, el hombre no se atrevió a entrar y dejó a sus acompañantes en la reja, dejándoles un largo camino por recorrer.

Aquellas personas bajaron del coche, recogieron sus maletas y se prepararon para recorrer aquel camino, en realidad no les importaba mucho la distancia, de hecho no les importaba nada, solamente querían arribar a su destino y encarar a la persona que les había hecho traer hasta ahí. Sin embargo, un pequeño problema se les presentó frente a ellos, el cual era...

¿?1 – Muy bien, ahora qué piensas hacer

¿?2 – Lo obvio, tocar

¿?1 – Oh si, claro – Dijo al momento de darse un golpe en la frente como dando a entender que era la respuesta más clara que pudiese existir en la faz de la tierra – Sólo una pregunta ¿Crees que te escuchen? – Se recargó en un espacio que había entre la pared y la reja

¿?2 – Vio que en realidad ahí no había nada, ni siquiera un intercomunicador, así que volvió su vista a su acompañante y le vio con cara de fastidio – ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

¿?1 – Si – Tomó la manija de la reja y la abrió – Pasar – Y continuó con el camino

¿?2 – Maldito – Dijo siseando las palabras – Esta me la pagarás – Siguió a su acompañante

Ambos iban contemplando el paisaje, la gran cantidad de árboles que adornaban el lugar y aquél sendero donde, a pesar de que no lo quisieran, les daba una cierta curiosidad entrar, pero de eso se preocuparían después. El camino de pedrería era muy largo, y a decir verdad si se encontraban un poco lejos de su destino, sin embargo seguían por él debido a que la persona que les solicitó era muy importante. La verdad no.

Frente a ellos se comenzó a ver más claramente la mansión imponente, era una mansión de cuatro pisos y a simple vista se podía ver que tenía muchas habitaciones. Frente a la puerta principal había una fuente muy hermosa, de piedra, tenía al rey neptuno en medio de ella y con varias sirenas a su alrededor, sin embargo no se quedaron a contemplarla puesto que tenían prisa.

Llegaron frente a la puerta y ahí, para su suerte, si había un timbre, que no tardó en presionar. El sonido retumbó por todo el lugar, sin embargo esperaron unos segundos y ningún sonido se escuchó de adentro indicando que les habían oído su llamado. Así pues que ambas personas se impacientaron, pero sobre todo una de ellas.

¿?1 – No está qué novedad – Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Sabía que íbamos a venir?

¿?2 – Si nos invitó no tenía avisarle que vendríamos

¿?1 – Eso quiere decir que no lo sabía – Le dijo en tono de burla tratando de fastidiarle – Muy bien - Lentamente caminó por lo largo de la mansión (por afuera) hasta llegar a la esquina de la misma (Que en realidad no fue nada fácil)

¿?2 - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le gritó poco antes de que saliera del alcance de su voz

¿?1 – A divertirme un rato

¿?2 - ¿Qué demonios...? – Su frase no fue completada debido a que en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta

En frente se encontraba un hombre mayor, con cara bonachona. Tenía unos lentes redondos recuerden que también pueden ser cuadrados y sus ojos eran de un color gris muy claro, como si su color se hubiera desvanecido o borrado. Tenía el cabello corto y un bigote que estaban entre blanco y gris por la edad que tenía y vestía un esmoquin de color negro con un moño en su cuello y una camisa blanca.

¿? – Diga ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¿?1 – Un poco sonrojado por el lenguaje que había estado a punto de usar – Pues... yo busco a... – Recuperando la compostura – Busco a Hiwatari

¿? - ¿Hiwatari? – Se quedó pensando un momento para luego añadir – Sígame joven – Dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara y la cerró tras de él – Es por aquí – Le indicó el camino

La entrada era sencilla, tenía una alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada hasta las escaleras, las cuales estaban partidas en tres (en forma de "W" para ser más específicos), una llevaba al ala este, otra al ala oeste y otra al ala norte y todas estaban cubiertas por una hermosa alfombra roja. En el techo se podía ver un hermoso candelabro de cristal y el piso era de un blanco brillante que parecía marfil y también estaba cubierto por una alfombra debido a que, según lo comprobó, era muy resbaladizo sin la misma.

El mayor le indicó una habitación para que se quedara en tanto esperaba a quien había venido a ver; la habitación era completamente blanca, también con una alfombra roja pasando por la mitad del lugar, en el centro había tres sillones, uno de tres lugares, uno de dos y uno solitario. En medio de los tres sillones había una mesa para tomar te, estaban acomodados de tal forma que al entrar había una perfecta vista de los tres sillones Tal vez no me explique, hagan de cuenta que entran y ven dos sillones, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha y en frente está el tercero

En frente de la puerta había un gran ventanal del techo al suelo No se nota que me gustan verdad P con las cortinas totalmente abiertas de par en par, las cuales eran de un color blanco nacarado haciendo juego con la habitación que también era blanca.. la ventana era muy amplia y al abrirla daba la vista hacia el jardín de la casa, pero por un costado Recuerden que en el anterior había dicho que detrás de la casa estaban... otras cosas

Según lo constató, el terreno era demasiado amplio, aunque no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, así era él. Siguió explorando la habitación y vió que también había un librero que recorría toda la pared, y eso era algo sumamente extraordinario pues aquella habitación medía lo que una casa promedio, y no solamente era de un solo lado, sino de los dos. Estaba completamente iluminada por la luz de afuera, pero para la noche tenía un hermoso candelabro de cristal en el techo.

Caminó lentamente hacia uno de los libreros, para investigar que clase de libros había, no tenía en realidad hobbies, pero nadie podía negar que si le gustaba leer si había algún libro interesante. Pasó su dedo explorando los libros que ahí se contenían, cuando al fin se decidió a tomar uno, un ruido lo distrajo totalmente, era una voz que se escuchaba muy débil y un tanto temerosa, aunque no distinguió de quien era.

Seguido por su curiosidad, salió de aquella habitación y, a paso lento, se dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces. No había llegado aún cuando escuchó un "plaf", que lo relacionó con el sonido de una cachetada; se detuvo un instante ante el sonido y fue cuando escuchó la voz de una chica diciendo algo como: _"__Esta es la razón por la que fui a tu cuarto, pero creo que ahora ya no tiene sentido las palabras que les iba a decir", _la última palabra no la pudo escuchar.

Siguió su camino y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Hiwatari con una expresión parecida al miedo, pero le pareció imposible pues, el Hiwatari que conocía, nunca tenía miedo pero... pronto divisó que, frente a él, se encontraba otra persona a la cual Hiwatari estimaba mucho: Ray Kon. Decidió esconderse detrás de un pilar que había y, debido a que ellos hablaban muy bajo, no pudo escuchar lo que el neko-jin le decía al ruso, solamente pudo ver la cara de desconsuelo de Kai.

Vió cómo el bicolor se le quedaba viendo al chino mientras este desaparecía por aquellas inmensas escaleras que vió recién había llegado y, cuando el pelinegro desapareció de su vista, decidió salir de su "escondite" para encarar a aquel ruso-japones y, cuando estuvo detrás de él, no supo en realidad qué decir más que:

¿? - Parece que llegué en un mal momento ¿No Kai?

Kai - Volteando a ver a quien emitió aquel sonido - ¿Tu? – Quién estaba frente a sus ojos estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver- ¿... Qué haces aquí?

¿? – Vaya – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Así es cómo saludas a tus invitados

Kai – Así es cómo recibo a los parásitos como tu... Tala

En efecto, frente al bicolor, no se encontraba otro más que aquél con el que había compartido gran cantidad de años de su vida en la abadía: Tala Ivanov. Era inconfundible por su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules ártico, piel blanca y su traje blanco, naranja y azul Lleva azul no? Mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su excompañero tan consternado por su llegada, así que se acercó lentamente y con los brazos extendidos para darle un efusivo abrazo, ante lo cual lo único que recibió fue... un golpe en el rostro

Tala – Qué bueno que te alegre de verme Hiwatari

Kai - ¿Qué buscas Ivanov?

Tala – Con cara consternada - ¿De qué hablas? Tu me dijiste que viniera

Kai – No estés molestando Ivanov – Decía al tiempo que se dirigían, ambos, a la habitación donde estaba antes Tala Mencioné que Kai está solamente en boxer? Si no me disculpo pero se me había olvidado P - Yo nunca te pediría que vinieras – Su humor en realidad no era el mejor, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en sólo una hora, y apenas eran las siete de la mañana

Tala – Hace como dos semanas te envié una carta, diciéndote que teníamos problemas en la abadía debido a que saliste "de viaje" por unos días debido a una "emergencia".

Kai - ¿Qué problemas?

Tala – Se te hace poco que no has regresado y que desde hace como un año que no se imparten clases ahí

Kai – Bien pudiste hacerlo tu – Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón de una sola plaza – O es que eres tan inútil que ni siquiera eso puedes hacer

Tala – Si mal no recuerdo – Se sentó frente a él en el sillón de tres plazas – Tú fuiste el que dio la orden de parar todo hasta que tu volvieras

Kai – Hmpf

Tala – Ves como tengo razón – Dijo haciendo gala de su victoria

Kai – No te mofes Ivanov, que no estoy de humor

Tala – De eso ya me pude dar cuenta ¿Qué pasó con el kot?

Kai – Mostrándose molesto ante la familiaridad con la que llamaba a su koi – No es nada que te incumba – vió Tala iba a contestar cuando escucharon unos ligeros toquidos en la puerta – Adelante – Dijo con tono de fastidio

Mitzuku – Oh, veo que ya encontró al joven Hiwatari – Dijo el hombre mayor con el cual había entrado el ruso.

Tala – Si gracias –Respondió lo más educado que pudo debido a que, aunque no era su fuerte, aquel hombre le había atendido muy bien

Mitzuku – Viendo a Kai – Joven Kai, acepto que está usted en su casa, pero no creo que sea muy conveniente que se encuentre con su invitado en tales condiciones

Kai – Hmpf

Mitzuku – Con su permiso jóvenes, les traeré algo para que tomen –Con una reverencia se retiró del lugar

Kai – Qué fastidio

Tala – No deberías hablarle así, es muy amable

Kai – Cállate y volvamos a lo nuestro – Dijo con un tono no muy amable - ¿A qué demonios viniste?

Tala – Ya te lo dije, te envié una carta diciéndote que cuándo regresabas para que dirigieras la compañía y tu me dijiste que mejor viniera a Japón, porque aún no estabas seguro de cuando volverías

Kai – Yo no recibí ninguna carta

Tala – Pero yo sí te la envié, y en todo caso, ¿Quién me respondió? – Le respondió mostrándole la carta que él había recibido

Kai – Tomando la carta de las manos de Ivanov y analizándola detenidamente – Aiko – Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que el pelirrojo no lo escuchara

En efecto, el ruso había recibido una carta, de una letra muy similar a la suya, pero no era la de él. En esta le decía algo por el estilo de que aún no podía regresar a Rusia y que tardaría más de lo planeado, así que lo mejor sería que fuera a Japón para que solucionaran los problemas y de paso se quedara para tomar unas ¿vacaciones?... Se quedó viendo la carta y la analizó. En verdad pensó que él escribiría eso. Vió el pié de página y solamente mostraba el apellido Hiwatari. Ahí estaba todo el problema puesto que, ambos, eran Hiwatari. Su rostro cambió de nuevo a uno de coraje.

Tala – A mi también se me hizo extraño eso de las "vacaciones", imaginé que lo que querías era trabajar aquí y moverías tu cede pero... No sé aún hay algo extraño en la carta

Kai – Diciendo más fuerte – Me la pagarás – Su voz estaba llena de coraje

Apenas bien Kai se había parado de su asiento para ir por su "querida hermana" cuando escuchó el sonido de algo que se rompió, como un jarrón o un vidrio, pero eso era algo sumamente extraño debido a que ahí solamente se rompían las cosas cuando ellos estaban peleando o cuando alguno de los mocosos – es decir Kenny, Hilary, Max o Tyson – se encontraban en la casa y ellos hacía casi un mes que se habían ido

Kai no fue el único en escuchar el sonido, sino también Tala quien se levantó al instante y se paró a un lado de Kai. Ambos voltearon a verse con curiosidad por unos instantes pero otro sonido los sacó de su asombro. Era una especie de grito, como si estuvieran atacando la casa sin piedad y, además, algo que solamente Kai pudo distinguir, una advertencia hacia el ser que más amaba en el mundo

Asustado, corrió hacia donde provenían aquellas voces y, tras de él, Tala lo siguió. Estaba descalzo y el piso le hacía todo más difícil por lo resbaladizo, precisamente ese día tenían que mandar a limpiar las alfombras. Cuando llegó al origen del sonido, por la velocidad y su estado, resbaló por el piso quedando acostado sobre este y parándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Frente a él se encontraban las escaleras ya sin la alfombra y, bajando pro ella, se encontraban Aiko y Ray, corriendo desesperadamente y parándose en el primer piso por un instante con la respiración agitada. No bien habían pasado diez segundos cuando distinguió otro sonido muy familiar para él, era un blade que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, instintivamente levanto su blade y lo lanzó, esperando solamente atinarle.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo que no esperaba pues, antes de que Dranzer llegara a su destino, la chica empujó el pelinegro para que saliera del rango de peligro del blade que se acercaba, pero este fue a dar contra una mesa que estaba en aquella esquina pegándose en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente pero, por si esto fuera poco, la chica no pudo mantener su equilibrio y cayó por aquellas largas escaleras a toda velocidad. El bicolor estaba impactado y, tras él, el ruso también lo estaba. Lo único que pudo hacer el ruso-japonés ante semejante escena y, por primera vez en su vida, fue gritar lo más que pudo

Kai -¡AIKO! ¡RAYYYYYYYYY! – Sus ojos no daban crédito ante lo que veía y quién había ocasionado tal tragedia. Al finalizar su recorrido la chica cayó a sus pies y no se movía... para nada

Tala – Oh no...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Lo sé no tengo perdón, discúlpenme pero es que estoy trabajando y apenas me queda tiempo para escribir, además de que sigo afinando los detalles y, como no quiero quedarles mal, pues... digamos que hago lo mejor para que disfruten este fic lo mejor que puedan. Ni yo misma lo creo pero, superar al anterior, va a ser algo difícil porque saqué a relucir todas mis ideas. Pero paciencia mis pequeños saltamontes, que la espera siempre es buena. Bueno ahora, el review que lo agradezco de todo corazón como no tienes idea y también a aquellos que no me dejan ninguno pero que lo leen... no sean malos no tardan ni cinco monitos, digo minutos

Akire777: Bueno, como puedes ver Kai no pudo terminar con lo que empezó, lo dejé con las ganas y, bueno, lo de que cuando te enojas hieres a los que quieres lo tomé por experiencia propia en más de un sentido. Me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic y gracias por tu review, espero que haya gustado también este capítulo que tardé un chorral en terminarlo XD 


	4. Visitante Indeseado

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_/Lo que el personaje piensa/_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

Cuando yo interfiero 

ooooooo Cambio de escenario oooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

Además se no tengo disculpa acerca del retraso pero trabajo y termino completamente K.O. y generalmente hasta después de las dos de la mañana y, pues, vivo con mis papás y como que escribir a tales horas por amor al arte no les agrada ni en lo más mínimo, por otro lado, agradecería los reviews que me manden, porque me ayuda a echarle más ganas a lo que hago, porque como ya lo dije lo hago por amor al arte XD. Ah, también no es que haya repetido el capítulo, es que así lo planee

**VISITANTE INDESEADO**

La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse, ningún alma se veía por las desoladas calles del lugar, y en realidad quien lo hiciera era un poco... raro, pues eran apenas pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Las nubes estaban aún muy bajas, formando una pequeña neblina en todo el lugar, pero a la vez dándole un aire de paz. Casas se veían por doquier, mostrando que sus moradores aún estaban dormidos pues no se escuchaba nada, quizá algún ladrido de un perro ante un coche que se desplazaba por las calles.

Conforme la neblina se va deshaciendo, se puede ver más claramente que el automóvil que de forma tan inconsciente va rompiendo el silencio que cubre con su manto a aquellos seres que permanecen aún en los brazos de Morfeo, es en realidad un taxi y que, dentro de sí, lleva a dos personas a un rumbo desconocido para todos excepto para ellos mismos, y solamente se mantienen viendo el pasar de las casas con tranquilidad.

El taxista se dirigía al destino indicado por sus ocupantes y en completo silencio, a pesar de que esa no era su costumbre pero, esas personas le causaban un poco de mala espina. Pronto llegarían a su destino y se olvidaría de esas personas y en realidad, estaba más que contento por eso. El camino pasó de ser uno lleno de casas, a uno parecido a una carretera, porque tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha solamente se veían árboles. Y lo vio, su destino ya estaba a unos metros.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran reja pintada de color negro, la entrada de la casa era muy amplia, tenía un camino por donde los autos podían conducir hasta llegar a la puerta principal, alrededor había árboles enormes, algo que parecía ser un lago a lo lejos y una parte muy profunda por donde se perdía el camino, a pesar de todo esto, el hombre no se atrevió a entrar y dejó a sus acompañantes en la reja, dejándoles un largo camino por recorrer.

Aquellas personas bajaron del coche, recogieron sus maletas y se prepararon para recorrer aquel camino, en realidad no les importaba mucho la distancia, de hecho no les importaba nada, solamente querían arribar a su destino y encarar a la persona que les había hecho traer hasta ahí. Sin embargo, un pequeño problema se les presentó frente a ellos, el cual era...

¿?1 – Muy bien, ahora qué piensas hacer

¿?2 – Lo obvio, tocar

¿?1 – Oh si, claro – Dijo al momento de darse un golpe en la frente como dando a entender que era la respuesta más clara que pudiese existir en la faz de la tierra – Sólo una pregunta ¿Crees que te escuchen? – Se recargó en un espacio que había entre la pared y la reja

¿?2 – Vio que en realidad ahí no había nada, ni siquiera un intercomunicador, así que volvió su vista a su acompañante y le vio con cara de fastidio – ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

¿?1 – Si – Tomó la manija de la reja y la abrió – Pasar – Y continuó con el camino

¿?2 – Maldito – Dijo siseando las palabras – Esta me la pagarás – Siguió a su acompañante

Ambos iban contemplando el paisaje, la gran cantidad de árboles que adornaban el lugar y aquél sendero donde, a pesar de que no lo quisieran, les daba una cierta curiosidad entrar, pero de eso se preocuparían después. El camino de pedrería era muy largo, y a decir verdad si se encontraban un poco lejos de su destino, sin embargo seguían por él debido a que la persona que les solicitó era muy importante. La verdad no.

Frente a ellos se comenzó a ver más claramente la mansión imponente, era una mansión de cuatro pisos y a simple vista se podía ver que tenía muchas habitaciones. Frente a la puerta principal había una fuente muy hermosa, de piedra, tenía al rey neptuno en medio de ella y con varias sirenas a su alrededor, sin embargo no se quedaron a contemplarla puesto que tenían prisa.

Llegaron frente a la puerta y ahí, para su suerte, si había un timbre, que no tardó en presionar. El sonido retumbó por todo el lugar, sin embargo esperaron unos segundos y ningún sonido se escuchó de adentro indicando que les habían oído su llamado. Así pues que ambas personas se impacientaron, pero sobre todo una de ellas.

¿?1 – No está qué novedad – Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Sabía que íbamos a venir?

¿?2 – Si nos invitó no tenía avisarle que vendríamos

¿?1 – Eso quiere decir que no lo sabía – Le dijo en tono de burla tratando de fastidiarle – Muy bien - Lentamente caminó por lo largo de la mansión (por afuera) hasta llegar a la esquina de la misma (Que en realidad no fue nada fácil)

¿?2 - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le gritó poco antes de que saliera del alcance de su voz

¿?1 – A divertirme un rato – Alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos y también una frase que no fue terminada, pero que no le dio ni la más mínima importancia

Al doblar por una esquina pudo ver que llegar al patio (o algo parecido a eso) no iba a ser nada fácil debido a lo ancho de la casa, y por su mente pasaban algunas palabras que desearía decirle al dueño de la casa por hacerlos acudir hasta ahí y por estar pasando un buen rato sin consideración alguna. Cuando al fin pudo llegar a la parte trasera de la casa se asombró puesto que esperaba miles de platos de Beyblade (como lo era de donde venía) y al contrario vio una piscina y varias canchas deportivas. En realidad estaba pasmado, pero lo que vió frente a sus ojos le sorprendió más, se iba a divertir un rato….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Subió las escaleras como si quisiera destruirlas con sus pies por lo duro de las pisadas, llegó a su cuarto y no se molestó en tomar siquiera un baño, solamente se cambió de ropa, pero no como comúnmente lo haría, sino que había retomado el "disfraz" que ya una vez había logrado engañar a sus amigos, solamente que ahora lo haría para escapar de su hogar y pasar un rato fuera del mismo sin que nadie la reconociera.

Vestía con un pantalón holgado de mezclilla color negro y una camiseta holgada del mismo color. Traía una gorra hacia atrás donde lo único que dejaba ver de su cabello era el flequillo de un azul rey. Se colocó sus tenis De marca naik para no hacer propaganda XP y se dirigió lentamente a una mesa de noche junto a su cama, abrió uno de los cajones y de ahí sacó a Kaizer.

Después de esto se dispuso a salir de su "castillo" pero no de la forma tradicional que lo haría cualquier persona, inclusive ella, sino que abrió su ventana de par en par y, mediante unas enredaderas a un lado de su ventana, bajó hasta el suelo, donde vio algo que no le agradó ni en lo más mínimo y ella no tenía ni una pizca de humor….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había subido las escaleras de forma despacio después de haber escuchado aquellas duras palabras de parte de - ahora - su ex-novio, para con su "cuñada". En realidad ni él mismo podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca, quería volver y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado y decirle que no le importaba lo que había dicho por más horrible que fuera, pero la verdad es que le había dañado en su corazón.

Llegó, casi sin darse cuenta, a la habitación que compartía con aquel chico ruso-japonés de cabellos bicolor, se sentó en su cama deseando olvidar lo que había pasado, pero sabía que eso era imposible de olvidar. Buscó en su bolsillo la única fuente de fortaleza que ahora le quedaba y, cuando lo tocó, lo sacó para verlo. Era su fiel bestia bit Drigger, el cual parecía que compartía la tristeza de su dueño.

Incapaz de soportar más el dolor, debido a que la habitación le recordaba constantemente a Kai, decidió salir de ahí a respirar aire fresco, así que pensó que el mejor lugar para ello era precisamente aquel paraíso secreto que su amiga compartió con ellos. Volvió a poner a Drigger en su bolsillo sin darse cuenta de que en realidad este cayó en el suelo y, dando un hondo suspiro, se puso de pie con la firme intención de salir de aquella habitación

Divagando en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó al lugar en el que justamente había oído a su novio hablar, o tal vez debería decir ex-novio, ya no sabía que pensar. En realidad no recapacitó que podía volver a encontrarlo en aquel lugar hasta que estuvo en frente del mismo pero, para su suerte, Kai ya no se encontraba ahí, esto en parte le provocó una gran tristeza en su corazón, al punto que se sintió vacío.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente intentando borrar todos esos pensamientos que solamente le estaban provocando tristezas y desolación, así que prosiguió con su camino hasta la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Aquella que, a pesar de ser un "patio", parecía una combinación de inmenso bosque y un campo deportivo.

Claro está que esto ya no le asombraba y, aunado a su estado anémico, esto le pasó desapercibido, claro esta hasta que algo casi le golpea de frente en la cara. Para su suerte, aquel objeto fue a dar al único beyestadio que tenían afuera, como si fuera a propósito, como para demostrar algo. Giró su vista de donde había caído el objeto hacia donde provenía, encontrando una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una persona que aún le causaba una sensación de calosfríos debido a una pelea que habían tenido con anterioridad. Frente a él estaba un chico con cabellos y ojos color lavanda y, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se obligó a devolverle aquella mirada llena de coraje que le mandaba, aunque no sabía bien que lo había provocado, metió la mano en su bolsillo intentando encontrar a Drigger para que le ayudara, pero no lo encontró, fue ahí donde en verdad sintió miedo.

Bryan – ¿Qué pasa gatito? – Le dijo con un tono de burla en su voz - ¿Estás asustado?

Ray – En absoluto – Dijo lo más seguro que pudo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bryan?

Bryan – Nada – Le contestó cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, al tiempo que hacía un ademán con las manos de no darle importancia – Solamente creí que sería bueno divertirme un rato

Ray – Y supongo que creíste que yo sería un buen juguete – Le respondió al tiempo que sus ojos tomaban un aspecto gatuno

Bryan – En realidad no, pero…tendré que conformarme ¡FALLBORG! – Gritó al tiempo que su Beyblade salía de aquel plato con rumbo directo hacia Ray, quien había quedado con la piscina tras de sí

Ray - ¡OH NO! – Puso sus brazos frente a su rostro esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó… para su suerte. Lentamente retiró su protección para ver que, frente a él en el suelo, otro blade le estaba haciendo frente a aquella poderosa bestia bit, por el polvo no distinguió bien al principio pero, cuando estuvo despejado lo vió con claridad era… - ¿Kaizer?

Alex – Ni lo pienses idiota – Se puso frente a Ray protegiéndole mientras veía a su oponente con odio

Bryan - ¿Quién demonios eres?

Alex – Alguien con el que no ten convenía meterte

Ray - ¿Aiko? – Pronunció en bajo - ¿Pero qué…?

Alex – Interrumpiendo al chino – No hay tiempo Ray, debemos correr rápido

Ray - ¿Pero porqué? Eres más fuerte que él

Alex – Mostrando una sonrisa de lado – En condiciones normales pero…- Bajó la vista para ver seriamente a su blade – Ahora estoy muy enojada, dolida y confundida y… Kaizer no obedecerá mis órdenes tan fácilmente, se podría decir que él está ligado a mis sentimientos, estar enfrentándolo ya es de por sí un reto para ambos en estas condiciones

Ray – Pero… - Sus palabras se quedaron cortas al ver cómo Bryan usaba el mismo ataque que usó contra él en aquel enfrentamiento y el cuerpo de su amiga comenzaba a mostrar heridas debido a su piel más delicada. Mentalmente se regañó por haber sido tan descuidado y olvidar a Drigger – Debemos huir – Dijo en bajo

Alex – De acuerdo – Dijo al tiempo que algo rasguñaba su mejilla haciéndola sangrar – Sígueme - Lentamente y sin que el otro se diera cuenta, fueron moviéndose hacia la esquina de la piscina, hasta que ya no estuvo detrás de ellos – Prepárate Ray, Kaizer no podrá resistir más ni yo

Ray – Si – Dijo al tiempo que lo acompañaba con un movimiento de cabeza – Cuando digas

Alex – Vaya – Alzó la voz para que su adversario le escuchase – Eres fuerte, lo admito, pero esto se está volviendo muy aburrido

Bryan – Solamente estás alardeando, claramente se ve que ya no puedes más

Alex - ¿A sí? Tal vez deba demostrarte quién es el mejor de los dos ¡KAIZER! – Vió que el otro puso en defensa a su blade dejando de atacar, al igual que él lo hacía - ¡AHORA! – El blade saltó a su mano

Ambos chicos giraron para darle la espalda al otro al tiempo que corrían para alejarse de él. El chico de pelilavanda, al ver cómo le habían engañado, decidió tomar revancha ya que nadie se podía burlar de Bryan Kuznetzov y vivir para contarlo, así que decidió seguir a aquellos chicos con su blade girando tras él siguiéndole Ya saben que tan grandiosos son esos blades, giran y giran y giran 3 

El chino y la bicolor corrieron por sus vidas, subiendo a pasos agigantados aquellas escaleras que, en ese momento, les parecieron interminables y que debían subir con el mayor cuidado que sus pies les permitieran, la chica había olvidado completamente que su tobillo no estaba nada bien por la adrenalina y el chino había olvidado el dolor que tenía en el corazón debido a las palabras de Kai.

Detrás de ambos, un ruso muy enfadado por que se burlaron de él y con su blade ahora en la mano, los seguía a toda velocidad, haciendo gala de los resultados que obtuvo de sus duros entrenamientos en aquel lugar tan desolado como la abadía, si no hacían algo rápidamente les iba a dar alcance y no sabían de qué era capaz el ojilavanda. Ahora si que estaban en aprietos muy grandes, Ray no traía su blade y Aiko no podía controlar a la perfección a Kaizer

El ruso, por su parte, seguía a los dos "chiquillo" como si de un juego se tratase y, en efecto, en parte así lo era. Estaba muy molesto porque se atrevieron a evadirlo y burlarse de él, pero aparte encontraba muy divertido el hecho de podía molestar a su "querido" ex-compañero de la abadía a través de cierto gatito.

Cuando puso un pie sobre la escalera dio un tropiezo, debido a que las mismas eran muy resbalosas, así que ese punto lo almacenó en su mente para tener cuidado cuando regresaran por el mismo camino, alzó su vista y vió a los dos correr hacia lo que le pareció un segundo piso, así que sin más demora se dispuso a perseguirlos de nuevo.

Los dos chicos corrieron a través de todas las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de ambos pero, nunca reflexionaron que por ahí no habría salida, se detuvieron unos instantes para poder pensar pero nada se les podía ocurrir, solamente miraban la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, a la izquierda la habitación de la chica y a la derecha la del chico, presas del miedo o desesperación no podían pensar con claridad.

Ray – Por aquí – Tomó a la chica de la muñeca y la jaló

La chica solamente sintió cómo su cuerpo fue jalado hacia un lado y, debido a que no estaba preparada, apoyó mal su tobillo dando un traspié y cayendo de lleno al suelo, pero esto no la detuvo porque se levantó al instante a pesar de la mirada de preocupación que el pelinegro le daba, así que siguieron el camino que el chino había indicado en un principio, adentrándose en una habitación que ambos conocían muy bien.

El pelilavanda, al llegar al último piso, quedó un poco desubicado, debido a que no veía a los chicos por ningún lado, pero el estaba entrenado para detectar cualquier anomalía por mínima que fuera, así que caminó detenidamente por el largo del pasillo, viendo cada cosa que ahí se encontraba, algunas mesitas con un jarrón o florero sobre las mismas, cada uno de los cuadros clásicos que estaban colocados, las armaduras, inclusive observó el techo donde había muchos mini candelabros, lo que le daba un toque muy elegante, pero nada sobre ellos.

También se detuvo viendo varias fotografías colgadas a los lados, entre ellas, la de una hermosa jovencita de aproximadamente 23 años, mirada serena y elegante, cabello rubio, ojos azules y está cargando a un bebe. A pesar de ser un chico entrenado en la abadía y que se supone que no debería de tener ningún sentimiento, dentro de sí pudo percibir algo que nacía en su interior, un calor que emanaba no sabía bien si de su corazón o su estómago, y todo porque, aunque él no supiera, deseaba ser ese bebé en brazos de aquella hermosa mujer.

Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza para alejar aquellos incómodos pensamientos. Últimamente estaba teniendo un muy "extraño" comportamiento porque se ponía a pensar cosas que en realidad no merecían ni la más mínima importancia, al menos para él. En un movimiento de cabeza que hizo pudo notar lo que "desentonaba" en aquel pasillo, la última puerta del pasillo a su derecha estaba entreabierta. Los había encontrado.

Corrió precipitadamente hacia su objetivo y, cuando hubo entrado, lo primero que pudo ver fue que, frente a si, se encontraba una enorme ventana abierta de par en par, con una especie de "soga" hecha con las sábanas de la cama y llegando hasta el piso, mentalmente maldecía su suerte mientras que de su boca salían otras dichas en ruso, por lo tanto completamente in entendibles.

Debajo de la cama, dos cuerpos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. Ray había recuperado a Drigger, pero ese no era el mejor lugar para enfrentar a un oponente de la talla de Bryan. Con mímica indicó a la chica que fuera desplazándose lentamente fuera de su escondite y que salieran de aquella habitación. Así lo hicieron mientras el otro veía atentamente fuera de la habitación buscando indicios de sus "presas"… o al menos eso era lo que creían.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca de la puerta sintieron como algo rozó sobre sus cabezas y abrió un agujero en la puerta de madera, obligándoles agacharse más por instinto que por que en verdad hubieran visto algo. Giraron su vista al mismo tiempo y pudieron ver cómo el ruso se acercaba a ellos de forma peligrosa mientras que afuera su poderosa bestia bit les impedía el paso. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica volvió a lanzar su blade solamente para que lo sacara del camino lográndolo instantáneamente y volviendo de nuevo a su mano.

Aiko - ¡CORRE RAY! – Dijo lo más rápido que pudo mientras que jalaba al otro

Los dos chicos volvieron por el camino que los había llevado ahí en un principio, bajando otra vez por todas las escaleras, en realidad no sabían a dónde se dirigían o a dónde querían llegar, solamente querían salir de ahí a…un espacio más amplio, eso era, requerían de más espacio para enfrentarle y, lo ideal, era el lugar donde los dos bicolores solían pelear mañana tras mañana, el recibidor.

Habían corrido mucho, la casa era de lo más amplia, así que estaban agitados, cansados era más preciso, observaron detrás de ellos pero no vieron a Bryan por ningún lado, creyeron por un instante que tal vez lo habían perdido, pero la chica recordó algo de pronto, así como todos los caminos llevan a Roma, todas las ramificaciones de las escaleras llegaban al mismo lugar, al primer piso y al recibidor.

Lo buscó por todas partes con la vista pero no había señal de él, de pronto un ruido la distrajo hasta que lo distinguió, era el sonido de un blade girando se dirigía hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, no pudo identificar muy bien de dónde provenía el sonido hasta que prácticamente lo tenía frente a su rostro pero, cuando creyó que este le iba impactar de lleno en la cara hubo otra cosa que chocó con el blade… era Drigger.

Ray había lanzado a Drigger en un acto desesperado de proteger a la chica y, debido a esto, los dos blades salieron disparados hacia polos opuestos dirigiéndose Drigger hacia la mano de su dueño mientras que Fallborg se estrelló contra uno de los tantos floreros y jarrones que ahí había. El chino solamente estiró la mano para tomar la muñeca de la bicolor y seguir su camino

El ruso maldijo a los dos chicos en su propio idioma y vió solamente cómo estos se alejaban del lugar, aunque después de esto sonrió debido a que su diversión continuaría por un rato más y, tranquilamente, los siguió de nuevo. La bicolor intentó voltear por sobre su hombro para ver dónde venía el pelilavanda aún corriendo, pero no pudo divisarlo y esto le extrañó mucho, si no venía detrás de ellos, quería decir que de nuevo había tomado una de las ramificaciones de las escaleras y era imposible saber por dónde saldrían.

Dejó eso en el olvido cuando sintió que su tobillo comenzaba a dar síntomas de que estaba cansado y ella estaba tropezándose cada vez más, y debido a esto el chino también se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba del todo bien así que, aprovechando que Bryan no se veía se detuvieron un rato a descansar, justo en el último tramo de las escaleras para llegar al recibidor y el que también era el más peligroso debido a que no tenía la alfombra y aquel piso era de lo más resbaloso.

Ray - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dirigió su vista hacia la chica respirando un tanto agitado

Aiko - ¿Dónde crees que esté? – Dijo lo más calmadamente posible debido a su respiración y con la intención de evadir la pregunta del pelinegro

Ray – Notando la intención de la chica – No tengo idea, pero estoy seguro de que no tardará en encontrarnos. Debemos apurarnos y salir de aquí para pelear con mayor libertad

Aiko – No hay problema, en el recibidor sabes que hay mucho espacio

Ray – Aiko, dime la verdad ¿Te encuentras…?

Aiko – Shhh – Interrumpió al chino para intentar escuchar algo

Ray – Hablando casi en un susurro - ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Debido a su sensible oído también lo había captado

Aiko – No estoy segura…. Pero creo que viene acercándose

Ray – El problema es…. ¿Por dónde se viene acercando?

Ambos se quedaron callados, agudizando tanto su vista como sus oídos, intentando descifrar por dónde se acercaba aquél objeto. Cuando lo escucharon más de cerca pudieron cerciorarse de que eran lo que tanto estaban pensando, era un blade. Mejor dicho era el blade de Bryan que se acercaba a ellos, pero por más que intentaban no podían decir de dónde se acercaba, por sus cabezas cruzó la única idea razonable en ese momento… huir de ahí.

Estaban a punto de seguir su camino cuando el sonido se escuchó, para el gusto de ambos, demasiado cerca. En la orilla de las escaleras, a punto de descender el primer escalón, voltearon por sobre sus hombros y lo pudieron ver, el blade de Bryan se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Ray, cuyo objetivo era su cara. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para reflexionar lo que harían.

Ray levantó su lanzador con Drigger puesto en él e intentó fijar su vista en el objetivo, pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que algo lo lanzó fuera del objetivo de Bryan, o mejor dicho alguien. La chica había empujado a Ray en un acto desesperado de protegerlo, puesto que dentro de su cabeza estaba impresa la única idea de salvar a Ray, aún a costa de su propia vida, no quería perder a otra persona a la que amaba, no quería tener que volver a enfrentar ese dolor, no podía.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas lo arrojó a un lado, pero Ray cayó golpeando su cabeza contra una de las mesitas que estaban en una esquina, quedando inconsciente por esto. Mientras, la chica pudo ver cómo algo pasó entre su cara y la de Ray de forma rápida y certera, evitando que el blade le golpeara a ella… era Dranzer. No pudo pensar mucho en esto debido a que, por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, su tobillo ya no pudo más y se dejó vencer.

Estaba en la orilla del primer escalón, así que fue inevitable el hecho de que ahí sus fuerzas flaquearan. Nada más pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo cayó rodando por las escaleras, en el trayecto su gorra desapareció dejando notar su largo cabello bicolor, y dándole la noticia a Bryan de que él era ella. Sin embargo con esta revelación vino el hecho de que con una de las orillas de las escaleras, su frente chocó.

Claro, esto no hubiera sido tan grave sino fuera que apenas iba por la mitad de la escalinata. Aunque lo intentara no podía detener su trayectoria, sentía que aquellas escaleras eran inmensas y que nunca terminarían. En un acto un tanto desesperado y, para su gusto, idiota, metió la mano para hacer algo de apoyo, pero esto resultó más contradictorio que beneficioso puesto que con eso lo único que logró fue golpearse la nuca, aunque ella no supo lo grave o ligero que fue la herida.

Sentía su cuerpo rebotar y no poder evitarlo, quería que esto ya terminara y, gracias a Dios, así había ocurrido. Por fin su recorrido terminó, solamente había escuchado la voz de su hermano a lo lejos y una segunda voz que no reconoció, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía, quería gritar, moverse, hacer algo pero simplemente su cuerpo no cooperaba, sintió su cuerpo recostado en el suelo.

Aún con el dolor y las heridas latentes, con todo el uso de su fuerza, se pudo reincorporar de forma muy lenta. Levantó su vista hacia donde estaba su contrincante pero su objetivo era demasiado borroso, no podía enfocarlo del todo. Sentía que algo escurría desde su frente, pasando por su ojo y cayendo en gotas hasta el suelo, y lo mismo era en su nuca, cómo algo resbalaba y se perdía en su cabello.

Con esfuerzo y sin poder evitar tambalearse, sacó su lanzador y colocó a Kaizer en el mismo, agudizó lo más que pudo su vista y, cuando pudo ubicarlo, preparó su disparo. Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió a sus órdenes y, en lugar de esto, se desplomó contra el suelo como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo. Su mundo se sumió en la soledad y la oscuridad, un mundo que odiaba, pero que ahora lo encontraba reconfortante…. Se había desmayado.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Perdón por el retraso, pero no me dejan usar mucho la computadora y, digamos que tardo un buen porque además me pongo a leer los fics que tengo guardados en la compu y también que mi mamá me habla y me distrae y se me corta la inspiración… etc. Bueno, la verdad es que agradezco los reviews que me manden, es reconfortante saber que alguien lee mis locuras y que les agrada la forma en que escribo así que, please, mándenme reviews, no les toma más de un minuto si?

Bueno ahora si, me despido, hasta que piense en el siguiente capítulo

Matta nee


	5. Perdoname por favor

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_"Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

'Cuando yo interfiero'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR**

Su cara mostraba el seño fruncido, aunque eso no era nada de extrañarse, puesto que el noventa por ciento del tiempo ese era su rostro habitual, sin embargo en esta ocasión tenía un motivo mucho más fuerte que el simplemente mostrar una máscara de indiferencia hacia los demás y desgraciadamente su razón tenía un nombre: Bryan Kuznetzov

Si no fuera por el autocontrol con el que contaba, ahora se vería como tigre enjaulado, caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación, estaba enojado, furioso simplemente no sabía cómo describir el estado en el que se encontraba. Su sangre hervía no solamente por lo que había pasado, sino porque él mismo no hizo nada al respecto, se quedó viendo fijamente todo lo que acontecía, sino como si fuera el espectador de un show extraordinario

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado en un sillón de su habitación, con una persona durmiendo en su cama de forma tranquila, ya había solucionado una parte del problema, pero no de la forma que a él le hubiese gustado, todo en ese día le había salido mal y eso era el colmo de todo, el odiaba que nada saliera como a él le gustaba. El delgado cuerpo se removió entre las sábanas para acomodarse mejor, pero sin despertarse.

Aquel tipo había llegado sin previo aviso a su casa, destruyó todo a su paso, pero lo más importante fue que se atrevió a lastimar a su amado Ray y a aquella "niña" molesta – como en aquellos instantes solía llamar a la que era de su misma sangre. Aún podía recordar la forma en que ocurrieron todos esos hechos en tan solo unas horas:

Cómo vió a Bryan atacando a Ray con Fallborg, cómo sin siquiera pensarlo él lanzó a Dranzer para protegerle con la mayor precisión que le fue posible en esos instantes y cómo la chiquilla había aventado al neko para que saliera del peligro que le avecinaba. También podía recordar el golpe en la cabeza que su neko recibió y la terrible caída de la bicolor casi a sus pies, al igual que el "estúpido" comportamiento que tuvo después de todo esto – Al menos para su gusto

-------------------** flash back -----------------**

Vió el delgado cuerpo recorrer las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba en esos instantes y, aunque inclusive para él le resultase imposible de creer, se quedó helado y no supo que hacer – aunque nunca admitiera esto – hasta que finalmente fue a dar al pie de la escalera. Ahí le vió incorporarse con dificultad, cosa que le reconoció mentalmente como algo "prodigioso" ya que aún no consideraba que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Vió cómo apuntaba al pelilavanda con su blade, a pesar de que no podía enfocar claramente, esto lo comprobó por el hecho de que su mano viajaba de un lado al otro sin poder centrarse en su objetivo, además de que una línea color carmesí que recorría desde su frente pasando por su ojo y cayendo al suelo le dificultaba aún más su propósito. Le vió hacer uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerse en pie, pero al fin su cuerpo no pudo más y se desmayó

Kai miraba estupefacto al suelo, sin poder atinar a qué hacer primero y, detrás de él, se encontraba Tala también inmóvil, viendo a la chica. Cuando el bicolor salió de su trance, caminó hasta la chica quien, a pesar de estar herida, seguía luchando por mantenerse en un cierto grado de conciencia. La recargó en sus brazos y puso una mano sobre su cabeza como intentando consolarla y retiró un poco de la sangre que aún emanaba de su frente.

Kai – En un susurro junto a su oído – Descansa, buen trabajo – La colocó de nuevo en el suelo y pudo notar cómo sus facciones se relajaban para ahora si, perder la conciencia por completo – Tala – Dijo en un tono más fuerte para que el ruso le escuchara

Tala – Si – Dijo adivinando lo que su compañero le diría, aunque desconocía qué le había dicho a la chica

El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica y la tomó en sus brazos acunándola y dejando al ruso-japonés libre de toda responsabilidad, pero al verlo a sus ojos color pudo ver en ellos dolor y furia mezclados como nunca antes los había visto, y en ese momento pudo saber, sin necesidad de palabras o acciones que se lo confirmaran, que fuera lo que viniera, no iba a terminar bien, sobre todo para el pelilavanda.

En ese instante sintió miedo por primera vez y no precisamente por la mirada de Kai, sino por cierto ruso ojilavanda que, a pesar de ser odioso, arrogante, pesado, sádico, feo, molesto, idiota entre mil y un más de sus cualidades que en ese momento no podía recordar, él era su compañero. Así que hizo lo que creyó lo más conveniente: cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor y mentalmente se dijo "Lástima, lo voy a extrañar"

Kai subía las escaleras de forma lenta, como si quisiera ver a Bryan huir o temblar de miedo, pero sabía que no lo haría, su orgullo se lo impediría y la misma razón le haría permanecer estático en su sitio. Cuando el bicolor llegó a la altura del pelilavanda, volteó su rostro y lavanda y rubí se encontraron provocando una colisión. El tiempo pareció detenerse en esos instantes, y no supieron cuánto permanecieron así hasta que un débil gemido distrajo al bicolor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se distrajo y volteó su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con un gatito herido, corriendo hacia él para ayudarle olvidándose de cierto ruso pelilavanda que bufó de molestia. Kai tomó al chino en sus brazos ayudándole a levantarse de forma lenta y este se tomaba la cabeza con una mano como si se fuera a caer y se negaba a abrir sus ojos.

Kai - ¿Estás bien?

Ray – Si, solamente me duele un poco la cabeza – decía al tiempo de que su mano libre se asía de la mesa con la que se había golpeado

Kai – Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación

Ray – Abriendo un ojo y enfocándose en la cara de Kai – No te preocupes, estoy bien

Kai – Pero... – Su voz denotaba preocupación

Ray - ¿Y Aiko, dónde está? – Intentó desviar la preocupación de su koi

Kai – No te preocupes – Intentó también desviar la conversación porque sabía que si el neko se enteraba, se preocuparía más

Así pues, rubí y dorado se quedaron perdidos el uno en el otro examinándose mutuamente para comprobar que el otro estaba bien, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, nada más en el mundo existía más que ellos.

Bryan – Ay, que lindos, perfectos para un "momento kodak" – Dijo con su ya característica voz de sarcasmo – Qué asco – Ahora de forma despectiva

La mirada rubí, de ser una amable y llena de ternura y amor, se volvió una llena de odio, coraje y rencor, totalmente dirigida a Kuznetzov por haber irrumpido así en SU hogar, haber destruido SU casa pero sobre todo por haber herido a SU Ray. Su gesto se endureció como nunca lo había hecho, y estaba dispuesto a todo, inclusive a matar a Bryan si la oportunidad se le presentaba.

Su vista se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia el neko de forma dulce y lo ayudó a sentarse en el primer escalón de aquella larga escalera para que no cayera de nueva cuenta, al dejarlo ahí se volteó para hacerle pagar al ojilavanda todo lo que había hecho. Caminaba a paso lento hacia este y el otro no se movía, no le tenía miedo eso era seguro, pero la mirada y determinación que ahora mostraba el bicolor lo hacía sentir un poco... ¿Nervioso?

Ray por su parte sentía que su mundo daba vueltas y eso hacía que se negara a abrir sus ojos. Tenía la esperanza de que su novio se controlara y evitara cometer un homicidio, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que él podía hacerlo; por otro lado estaba desesperado por saber de la bicolor ya que, si la conocía – y vaya que lo hacía – ahora mismo estaría junto al ruso-japonés dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida al pelilavanda al lado de su hermano.

Agudizó sus sentidos para intentar escuchar cualquier señal de vida de ella, sin embargo no lograba su objetivo, y ella no era muy callada que digamos. Se forzó a si mismo a abrir los ojos, aunque segundos después se estaba arrepintiendo puesto que sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza, obligándolo a cerrarlos deprisa. A pesar de esto sabía que tenía que hacerlo para encontrarla y que su mareo desapareciera.

Lentamente volvió a abrirlos deteniéndose en momentos para enfocar la vista; cuando hubo terminado pudo ver frente de sí, a un chico con cabellos de fuego que miraba expectante a los dos rusos con alguien en brazos al pie de la escalera. Al principio no pudo distinguir bien a la figura, pero en cuanto enfocó mejor, pudo notar que aquel chico no era otro más que Tala y que, aquella persona en sus brazos, era su amiga bicolor, inconsciente.

Lentamente se levantó del lugar donde lo había dejado el bicolor y empezó a descender la escalinata apoyado en el pasamanos, de forma lenta, aunque su cabeza al levantarse volvió a darle vueltas, pero trató de ignorarlo. Al llegar al pie de la escalera se cayó de bruces al perder el apoyo que tenía, pero esto no lo notó el pelirrojo quien miraba impávido hacia lo alto de la escalera. Para evitar más tropiezos se agachó y gateó hacia donde ellos estaban.

Ray – Llamó al ruso tomándolo de un hombro – Tala – Al no escuchar respuesta le movió un poco – Tala... responde

Tala – Despertando de su estado - ¿Eh? – Volteó a ver a donde le habían llamado - ¿Kot?

Ray – Tratando de darle la mejor sonrisa que pudo – Hola

Tala – Reaccionando bien - ¡Kot! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? – Dijo tratando de acercándosele, pero sintió un peso extra esparcido entre sus brazos y piernas haciéndole recordar la encomienda que su amigo le había encargado - ¡Oh!

Ray – Tranquilo tala, yo estoy bien, pero ella..

Tala – Ella esta bien, solamente se desmayó por el golpe que se dio

Ray – Dando un suspiro – Qué alivio, y tu ¿Cómo estás, estás herido?

Tala – No comprendo – Vio que el neko señaló a su pecho – Oh, ya veo. No es nada, yo estoy bien, es de tu amiga, se golpeó la cabeza y se abrió la frente, y como la tenía abrazada, yo creo que mi ropa sufrió las consecuencias

Ray – Yo no lo digo por eso Tala, tu pantalón esta totalmente lleno de sangre

El ruso le miró con incredulidad y al mover el cuerpo de la chica pudo confirmar lo que el chino le había dicho y, a pesar de estar en calma, se preocupó por la extraña ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la cara de preocupación del pelinegro no le ayudaba en mucho. Él sabía, por experiencia propia, que aquella herida no iba para bien ya que la chica se veía muy pálida, a pesar de que su tez era blanca y el neko estaba desesperado, así que hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance

Tala - ¡KAI! – Gritó con toda su fuerza tratando de llamar su atención pero el otro no le respondía

Kai y Bryan llevaban discutiendo un buen rato, cada uno insultándose sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que el otro decía, Kai había visto por el rabillo de su ojo como el chino se había movido de su lugar y, aunque quiso ir a ayudarle, no pudo por lo dejarle ganar a Bryan. Las palabras que se decían eran hirientes, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese trato. El volumen de sus voces era alto y estridente, resonaba en todo el lugar, pareciera que querían matarse con sólo miradas y palabras, al punto que echaban chispas

¿Qué les faltaba para llegar a los golpes? Tal vez que el orgullo no les permitía rebajarse tanto, aunque en realidad ni ellos mismos lo sabían. A pesar de todo el ruido, pudieron escuchar una voz que llamaba a uno de ellos, pero hicieron caso omiso, fue en ese instante, donde una palabra de Bryan, hizo que la sangre de Kai hirviera al máximo y un certero golpe fue a parar a la mejilla del ojilavanda desencadenando una serie de golpes entre ambos, algunos certeros, otros esquivados, pero golpes al fin y al cabo.

Tala - ¡Yeb! No quieren escucharme – Dijo con un tono desesperado al otro - ¡VAMOS KAI! – Volvió a gritar pero nada cambió – Toma – Le entregó al neko el cuerpo de la chica

Ray – Pe.. pero ¿Qué vas a hacer Tala? – Decía al tiempo que tomaba a la chica y la protegía entre sus brazos

Tala – Tronándose los dedos al momento que se levantaba del piso – Voy a hacerlos que me escuchen – Se encaminó hacia ellos

Ray - ¿Qué? Te pueden lastimar, no vayas, ahora no saben quién es quién – Trataba de hacerle entrar en razón pero este no le hizo el menor caso, estaba a un par de peldaños de llegar para con los otros dos rusos – Tala – Murmuró - ¡DETÉNGANSE! – Gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron, captando la atención de los tres rusos

El pelilavanda y bicolor detuvieron su pelea en ese instante y voltearon a ver al neko, que estaba al pie de la escalera y lo mismo hizo el pelirojo, después, los que peleaban voltearon a ver al ojiazul y vieron que había mucho más rojo en él de lo normal, alarmando a uno de ellos a sobremanera. Los dos se pararon a la carrera y bajaron las escaleras de forma presurosa hasta llegar al pelirrojo, nada más que uno de ellos le siguió de largo, dejando una especie de vacío en el estómago al ruso de ojos color ártico aunque sin entender la razón.

Se quedó viendo cómo el ojirubí corría hasta llegar con el pelinegro y agacharse junto a él para mirarle a los ojos y decirle algo, pero por alguna razón sus oídos se negaban a escuchar aquellas palabras de preocupación que eran expresadas por aquellos ojos de fuego que siempre estuvieron llenos de hielo y ahora eran tan claros como el agua. Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un jalón en su brazo derecho y desvió su vista al frente donde se encontró con unos ojos color lavanda mirándole tan fijamente hasta el punto de sentirse cohibido

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos con el pelilavanda tomando al ojiártico de su muñeca y trayéndolo hacia sí, le analizaba detalladamente y, a pesar de que siempre había visto esa mirada, ahora se sentía tímido ante ella al punto de que, sin saber porqué la sangre en su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, y sentía que quería escapar por sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un ligero tono rosado. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante no supo cuánto tiempo, hasta que un grito lo despertó de su hipnotismo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al pie de la escalera y prácticamente arrojándose al lado del chino, no es que estuviera preocupado. En realidad no quería demostrar su preocupación frente a sus "dos invitados", pero en realidad no pudo evitar tal reacción; ya inventaría algo después para remediarlo. Al llegar con el neko, notó que su traje estaba teñido de rojo, sobresaltándolo pero pudiendo ocultarlo mejor que su anterior reacción

Ray – No es mía – Dijo con voz pasiva, llamando la atención del ruso-japonés

Kai – Hmph

Ray – Kai, ¿Qué vamos a hacer...? – Su pregunta quedó muerta al sentir como su koi rasgaba su ropa china y se la ataba al codo en una herida que él no había notado siquiera, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un encantador color rosado – Gracias –Dijo casi en un susurro

Kai - ¿Te puedes levantar? – Dijo en su habitual tono helado

Ray – Eh... si – Le había intimidado un poco

Kai – Vamos – No bien se comenzaba a erguir cuando escuchó a alguien gritar haciéndoles voltear de golpe

¿? – ¡Oh Dios mío!

Ray – Aún sin levantarse – Tranquila Hanna, ella esta bién

Hanna – Sin escuchar a Ray y corriendo hacia el – ¡Aiko!¡Aiko! – No obtuvo respuesta - ¡Por favor despierta! – No hubo cambio

Ray – Hanna...

Hanna – Llamaré a un médico – Dijo interrumpiendo al chico y alejándose de él

Kai – Vamos al cuarto

Ray – Incorporándose – Si – Notaba raro al bicolor, pero no estaba enojado con él, lo comprendía ya que ahí estaban Tala y Bryan, así que simplemente lo siguió

Kai – Pasando frente a los rusos – Ya hablaré con ustedes, mientras si quieren pueden quedarse en las habitaciones, sólo no molesten

Bryan – Mira tu hijo de..mpghfjps

Tala – Tapándole la boca al pelilavanda – Gracias Kai

Kai – Dile al mayordomo que se las muestre – Y pasó de largo

Kai siguió su camino con el pelinegro detrás de él y Tala simplemente les vió seguir. Se sentía raro, quería seguirle y no podía, quería decirle que se alegraba de volver a verle y su voz no salía, quería decirle que le extrañó pero, en su mente, eso era una mentira. Dejó de seguirlo cuando los perdió de vista y, hasta entonces, recordó que tenía al ojilavanda tapado de la boca... y de la nariz, y ahora mostraba un lindo color entre morado y azul, aunque seguía con la misma cara de tranquilidad de siempre. Así que lo soltó de inmediato con una enorme cara de pena.

Cuando el ruso-japonés y el chino llegaron al tercer piso comenzaron a recorrerlo y, cuando estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que no eran visto por los dos intrusos se giró completamente hasta quedar frente al pelinegro y, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba de por medio, le abrazó con énfasis a un punto de casi asfixiarlo.

Kai - ¿Estás bien?

Ray – Acomodando su cabeza entre el hombro y la mejilla de Kai – Claro que si, lo olvidas, los gatos tienen nueve vidas. Pero Aiko no y sigues aplastándola

Kai – Retirándose con pesar y tomando a la chica en sus brazos – Vamos

Caminaron en silencio hasta el final del pasillo, ahí entraron al cuarto de la chica con la llave que Kai le había quitado unas horas antes y, que si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez nada de eso habría pasado. Ya adentro la depositó en su cama y no bien habían pasado cinco minutos cuando un hombre mayor y con cabello color blanco entró rápidamente, un hombre que Ray reconoció como el médico que había visto la última ocasión, así que confió en él y, tan sigiloso como lo que era – un gato – salió de ahí con Kai tras de él

Kai – Ya afuera – Deberías dejar que te revise a ti también

Ray – Y lo haré, solamente que ahora es prioridad su salud

Kai – Acercándose a Ray con la intención de abrazarlo – Ray yo...

Ray – Alejándose – Me hizo feliz que te preocuparas por mi Kai, pero no puedo olvidar tal fácilmente lo que dijiste – Se giró para entrar en su cuarto – Te amo, pero tus palabras fueron muy duras. Ahora entiendo que tu no me amas como yo a ti. Gracias a ella estamos juntos Kai, pero tú lo arruinaste

Kai – Tienes razón kot, gracias a ella estamos juntos, pero también gracias a ella nos separamos

Ray – A diferencia tuya Kai yo te puedo perdonar, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar lo que siento, y para que definas que es lo que sientes por mí

Kai – Nada más recuerda que todo tiene un límite gatito, y que lo único que siento por ti es un amor sin fronteras. Te amo Ray

Ray – Si

Ray estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando Hanna salió y le llamó para que el médico le revisara también, así que Kai se quedó sólo en el corredor. Dio un largo suspiro y entró en su alcoba para, al fin, poder vestirse. Al abrir su guardaropa no pudo evitar ver colgado un traque que aquella niña le había dado en su cumpleaños. No es que quisiera pedir perdón, sino que simplemente lo quiso usarlo a pesar de que ya era un poco más de seis meses desde que le había hecho ese regalo.

Al fin decente, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió para con Tala, tenía que hablar con él y aclarara todo eso y también matar a Bryan de la forma más dolorosamente posible. Iba absorto pensando en algún método lo suficientemente bueno cuando al inicio del corredor pudo ver a su amigo pelirrojo parado, esperándole, ante lo cual no pudo evitar una diminuta pero notable sonrisa.

Tala – Lindo traje

Kai – No te metas

Su traje era discreto, como a Kai le gustaba, un pantalón y una camisa de color morado algo holgadas, además de una especie de chaquetilla de un color morado ligeramente más fuerte que el resto de su traje, con los broches que hacían de botones en un color amarillo-dorado muy parecidos a los ojos de su neko, un par de guantes color negro adornaban sus manos como complemento ideal y unos tenis del mismo color. Como toque final dentro de su chaquetilla, había un compartimiento donde podía guardar su lanzador y en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su beyblade. Se notaba que era hecho a su medida, pero no le tomó importancia.

A pesar de todo, estaba feliz de que el ruso estuviera ahí, sin embargo lo que no le gustaba es que el pelilavanda también estuviera ahí, al bajar con el ruso, pudo notar que el ojilavanda no estaba por ningún lado, dándole una cierta preocupación, siendo esta calmada cuando su amigo pelirojo le explicó que estaba en una habitación descansando. La idea de ponerle cianuro a su comida era muy tentadora en esos instantes

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Ray se quedó en su habitación por órdenes del médico y ahí fue donde comió y cenó; por otra parte el ruso pelilavanda no quiso verle la cara a ese "idiota bicolor" y estar aguantando su mal humor por no poder sobrellevar una pequeña "broma", ante esto Kai quiso ir y matarlo a golpes. Así pues, tanto la comida como la cena la tomaron solos Kai y Tala, el primero intentando descifrar las razones de la chica para haberlos traído y el último intentando descifrar otras cosas.

Al caer la noche ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a una razón concreta, así que decidieron irse a dormir, cada uno en su habitación. Tala tenía la suya y Bryan también, aunque ellos se sentían un poco extraños debido a que siempre compartían su cuarto pero no importó. Por otro lado Kai fue a dormir a su habitación, encontrándose con que un minino ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, así que se sentó a observarlo y tratar de aclarar todo.

-----------------------**fin flash back------------------**

Todo se encontraba en penumbras, pero a él así le gustaba, ver el cuerpo de su pareja moverse entre las sábanas buscando una mejor posición e, inconscientemente, algo de calor. Quiso ir a reconfortarlo, pero no sabía cómo pedir perdón, nunca lo había tenido que hacer y no sabía cómo empezar. No quería doblegar su orgullo pero, no quería perder al neko, eso no, eso era peor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, todo era oscuridad, seguramente muy entrada la noche. Intentó encender una luz, pero no podía alcanzarla, así que se rindió, más por cansancio que por ganas. Se incorporó pesadamente, su cuerpo se sentía de una tonelada, y al estar sentado, sintió un enorme mareo en su cabeza, producto de un enorme golpe que se había llevado, y cómo olvidarlo si en su cabeza estaba atada una venda.

Poco a poco su mirada rubí se fue adaptando a la oscuridad, notando que no estaba sola, sino que Hanna, su gran amiga, estaba velando su sueño. Recordaba el porqué de su condición, pero más el que ella había ocasionado todo, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas cristalinas rodando hasta sus mejillas y cayendo en las sábanas perdiéndose en ellas. Se sentía terrible, como una basura, o poco menos.

Perezosamente comenzó a bajar sus piernas hasta que estas tocaron el suelo, una vez ahí intentó recobrar el aliento puesto que aquello le costaba un enorme esfuerzo por su condición, pero estaba determinada a realizar su cometido, no importando la hora que era, ni que esto le llevara a peores consecuencias a su salud. Una vez tranquila, se paró sintiendo sus piernas flaquear al instante, pero se asió de una mesa a su izquierda y recobrando fuerzas, siguiendo así su camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, saliendo de ella, y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se levantó de su tálamo, no tenía sueño, no podía cerrar los ojos. Todo era extraño, se sentía distinto pero bien. Sin nada mejor que hacer decidió que iría a buscar la cocina para beber un vaso con leche y regresar a dormir, si podía. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir de su cuarto, pudo divisar, por la puerta entreabierta, a la chica que vio en la mañana, caminar apoyada en la pared hacia una habitación que tenía enfrente. Se veía que le costaba trabajo, e iba a ir a ayudarla pero algo dentro de sí le detuvo.

Cuando ella estuvo enfrente de aquella puerta, dudó alrededor de un minuto en tocar, mientras él se moría de nervios por intuir a quién había ido a visitar tan noche, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al poder ver a Kai abriendo la puerta. Vió cómo intentaba decir algo pero que al parecer no podía y cómo terminó en el suelo, sin embargo quiso morir al ver a Kai levantarla e introducirla en su habitación.

Se sentía de pronto muy cansado, pero sin ánimos de estar en su cuarto, así que salió e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, caminó unos metros y tocó una puerta contigua a la suya, esperó unos segundos y tras la puerta apareció un ruso pelilavanda molesto por haberle despertado de madrugada, sin embargo no dijo nada al ver al pelirojo al parecer acongojado, así que esperó pacientemente a lo que fuera que tuviera que decir.

Tala – No puedo dormir – Dijo casi en un murmullo – ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta, que llegó cuando el ojilavanda se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar. No se llevaban muy bien, pero en ese tiempo habían logrado sobrellevar el carácter del otro al punto de que podían estar en una misma habitación sin matarse, se podía decir que se habían vuelto amigos. Así que el pelirojo entró dispuesto a poder conciliar el sueño, aunque fuera un poco, aunque su corazón se sintiera hecho trizas, y él sin saber el porqué. Aunque no supiera que su anfitrión de cuarto, estaba preocupado por él, más de lo que él creería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Escuchaba el suave respirar de su minino, acompañándolo en silencio en su sueño, cuando un ligero ruido en la puerta le hizo distraerse de su enmienda y obligándole a pararse de aquél sillón que, ahora que lo pensaba, comenzaba a ser muy incómodo. Caminó con sigilo y lentamente a la puerta, abriéndola llegando ahí y dispuesto a maldecir a quien sea que le haya interrumpido. Sin embargo, lo que estaba en la puerta no se lo había esperado, haciéndole levantar una ceja de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Frente a él, una chica se hallaba, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas; intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a su objetivo y se asía del marco de la puerta como si de eso dependiera su entereza – que en realidad no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Se vieron mutuamente, ella con una pijama puesta, compuesta de su pantalón y camisón color celeste, y él con solamente el pantalón del pijama puesto color azul rey y el torso al descubierto

Aiko – Yo... este... yo – Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca

De pronto, sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y cayó al suelo, quedando sentada en la alfombra y con su respiración excitada; sin embargo sintió cómo era alzada del lugar por unos brazos fornidos, alzó su vista encontrándose con la siempre mirada dura del bicolor, sin embargo, lo que no esperó, fue que la adentrara a aquella habitación y cerrara la puerta detrás de él. Miró a dónde se dirigían y pudo ver a Ray despierto, con las sábanas removidas, dispuesto a cobijar a un acompañante

Kai le dejó lentamente en la cama y Ray se encargó de arroparla, estaba sumamente abochornada por eso, si bien había ido no era para eso, sino para pedir una disculpa por el error que cometió y los problemas que causó. Ray la rodeó en sus brazos y lo protegió como si de una chiquilla se tratase

Aiko – Yo no... no quiero interrumpir – Dijo en medio de los brazos del chino – Yo debo regresar a mi alcoba o Hanna se preocupará, yo solo... – Sintió sus ojos humedecerse – Solamente vine a decir que lo siento, siento mucho haber provocado todo esto, nunca fue mi intención que ustedes pelearan o que Ray saliera herido, yo solo quería... – Sus sollozos no la dejaron continuar

Ray – Tranquila – Le habló con voz suave – Todo está bien, ¿Cierto Kai? – Miró al ruso-japonés y este, sin retardo se acostó junto a la chica, dejándola a ella en medio – No hay de que preocuparse

Aiko asintió en el pecho del neko, y estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse cuando unos brazos se posaron sobre los protectores del chino, se sintió a hervir pues creía que era una intrusa. Quiso renegar pero no podía, se sentía muy bien ahí, en medio de los dos, se sentía como si volviera a tener seis años y durmiera en medio de sus padres, pero no era así, no tenía seis años y ellos no eran sus padres.

Se removió para poder salir, pero Ray se lo impidió dejándola en su lugar, al no poderse mover el sueño y el cansancio la fue venciendo poco a poco hasta que no supo en que momento se quedó dormida, solamente escuchó un suave "Te amo" y un "Yo también" de parte de aquellos que la cobijaban bajo su manto protector y, volviendo a recordar, volviendo a ser niña, se dejó querer, se dejó amar, se dejó mimar y se dejó soñar... otra vez


	6. Mis Pensamientos

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

'Cuando yo interfiero'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**MIS PENSAMIENTOS**

Sentía calor, mucha, había estado así toda la noche y en verdad no había descansado muy bien. Sin poder evitar aquella incomodidad abrió sus párpados revelando un par de gemas rubí; divisó a lo lejos un reloj en una de las mesas de noche y pudo ver que eran las cinco y quince de la mañana, pronto amanecería. Ahora que no estaba en la abadía no tenía tantas responsabilidades ni entrenamientos tan arduos, mas seguía teniéndolos.

Su vida ahora era tranquila, demasiado, pero le agradaba y no le gustaría cambiarla aunque jamás lo admitiría. Sintió que algo se movía en su pecho y se acomodaba, estaba caliente y parecía que también había pasado una noche muy abochornada ya que sus mejillas estaban de color rosa, aunque la imagen le dio risa

Cuando alzó la mirada notó que un par de gemas doradas le miraban detenidamente y con mucho cariño y amor, se le veía tan feliz en esos momentos y fue hasta entonces que notó que tenía abrazándole con la gorrona en medio de ellos, lo cual ocasionó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual no lo disimuló en la intimidad. Movió su mano por todo el brazo del pelinegro hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, ambos se agradecían ese amor infinito con la mirada.

En medio de aquella charla silenciosa la chica se movió para quedar boca arriba y recibir mas aire, así pues el bicolor se levantó no por la intervención inconciente de ella, sino por que en realidad el calor en su cuerpo era demasiado, sin más se fue al baño privado que tenía en aquella habitación.

Abrió la llave del agua fría sin siquiera un poco de la caliente y, cuando estuvo a punto de desvestirse un par de sutiles brazos se ciñeron a su cintura de forma hermética, no necesitó voltear para saber quién era.

¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – Decía al tiempo de depositar suaves besos en los hombros, espalda y cuello de su koibito

Tengo mucho calor – Dejó al otro hacer su trabajo – Creí que estabas enojado conmigo

Ya no tanto, aunque sigo un poco dolido

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Esta agua está muy fría y así no me gusta a mi – dijo tocando la misma y soltándose del bicolor a la vez que hacía un puchero un tanto cómico – veamos – abrió el agua caliente y la puso a su gusto, entonces caminó hacia uno de los estantes tomó una pequeña botella y la virtió sobre el agua, instantáneamente se comenzaron a hacer muchas burbujas – así está mejor – sonrió – ahora… - trata de enmendarte

De acuerdo

El bicolor avanzó hasta el felino y le tomó de la cintura, recargó su frente con la de él y se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, poco a poco comenzó a reducir aquella distancia que había entre sus labios hasta alcanzarlos. El beso comenzó de forma pausada y tierna, más pronto se volvió un poco más salvaje al punto que Kai comenzó a morder los labios del chino ocasionando que este lanzara un suave gemido.

Al escuchar esto el ojirubí sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su cuerpo el cual sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Dejó la boca del pelinegro para bajar a su cuello y comenzar a lamerlo lentamente y de vez en cuando dándole pequeños mordiscos que le daban una sensación de choque eléctrico por toda su espina dorsal al ojidorado. Poco a poco bajó hasta sus hombros y comenzó con el mismo ritual llevándose consigo aquella pijama que llevaba

El chino tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas con un hermoso color rosado, sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando entrar el aire a sus pulmones, de vez en cuando abría los ojos un poco para poder ver lo que el ruso-japonés le hacia, lo cual le excitaba aún más, su mente se mantenía en las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento cuando de pronto sintió una lengua en una de sus tetillas la cual se comenzaba a endurecer.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de callar aquellos gemidos que su garganta trataba de soltar recordando en un momento de lucidez que había alguien ahí afuera que dormía plácidamente y que, si los escuchaba, seguramente despertaría y volvería a ocurrir lo que el día anterior había pasado. Sintió como el bicolor le iba bajando hasta sentir la orilla del jacuzzi en la cual se sentó y ahí se dejó hacer.

El bicolor descendió aún más por el cuerpo del neko dejando un rastro de saliva por su dorso hasta que llegó a su ombligo, donde se entretuvo un rato, ya que escuchaba los intentos del neko por acallar sus gemidos, al ver que no estaba ya en sus cinco sentidos se quitó con rapidez aquella prenda que llevaba dejando al descubierto su pecho al igual que su amante.

Cuando se iba a levantar de nuevo no vio un jabón tirado en el suelo el cual lo pisó y, sin remedio alguno, resbaló llevándose consigo a cierto pelinegro cayendo los dos dentro del agua y "apagando" el fuego que comenzaron. Ante esto el bicolor solamente abrió los ojos de par en par viendo a su koibito atentamente, el cual tenía una cara de "gato mojado".

Temiendo por su vida se preparó para lo peor, como por ejemplo que lo golpease, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, comenzó a escuchar un ruidito al principio imperceptible pero que después aumento, era la risa de su hermoso neko que se le hacía cómica la forma en como terminó su intento de hacerle el amor en un lugar como aquel, sin remedio también sonrió

Parece que te cortaron la inspiración ¿no?

Mpfh

Vamos no te enojes conmigo yo no tuve la culpa

Mphf

Bueno velo por el lado positivo – vio al ruso alzar una ceja – Al menos ya no estoy enojado contigo – Le abrazó por sobre los hombros

Es lo mínimo que me merezco

Vamos Kai, tenía derecho a estar enojado, tus palabras fueron muy crueles e hirientes

Si lo sé, yo… lo lamento de verdad Ray

Bueno, pero ya pasó, mejor bañémonos ya que estamos todos mojados

Si no hay remedio…

Ante tal situación los dos chicos comenzaron a bañarse, el bicolor tallaba la espalda de su neko suavemente y a la vez daba pequeños besos en su espalda, igual el pelinegro daba caricias a su amante mientras se bañaban, así pues el tiempo del baño se extendió un poco entre tantos besos, caricias y mimos por parte de ambos, al salir y secarse fue lo mismo pero cuando al fin salieron de aquel cuarto su sorpresa fue no encontrar a la bicolor en la cama.

El ruso no le dio más importancia, mas el ojidorado si, aunque su koibito lo tranquilizó recordándole que primero, no estaba tan gravemente herida, sino que su cabeza era muy sangrona y, por segunda, no podía haber salido de la mansión sin que ellos se dieran cuenta puesto que había dejado una alta vigilancia ante el recuerdo de su último escape estando enferma (esto por petición del pelinegro más que por el ruso)

Así pues terminaron vestidos, Kai con aquel traje que la chica le había regalado 'el mismo de G-revolution' y Ray, con un traje que ella le había comprado después de estar buscando toda una tarde con él ropa nueva y ante la necedad de la bicolor no tuvo más remedio que decir que si, además ya era tarde y ya deseaba irse a casa 'también es el traje de g-revolution'. Al salir aparentaron lo mismo de siempre, aquellos amigos inseparables, pero no se había preparado para aquella escena que vieron a mitad del pasillo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma pausada, era temprano, apenas las cinco de la mañana, siempre se levantaba a esa hora y el estar en una casa que no era suya y ni siquiera de un conocido no iba cambiar en nada ese aspecto, así que sin demora se levantó. A su lado un pequeño cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo y no era exactamente por que tuviera frío; vio que sobre su rostro caían mechones de color rojizo y, sin pensarlo, le apartó uno que estaba en su frente aunque al hacerlo el chico se movió un poco ocasionando que el otro retirara su mano rápidamente. Se agachó y comenzó a hacer una rutina

Dio un hondo suspiro, en verdad no entendía a ese chico, era egocéntrico, arrogante, molesto, gruñón, sangrón y además tenía un genio de los mil demonios 'sin comentarios' pero aún así, él le "estimaba", se peleaban, se insultaban pero era con el único que hablaba, él sabía el por qué habían venido pero, lo que no entendía era por qué se empeñaba en algo que sabía no iba a poder ser.

Lo consideraba una "compañía soportable" según lograba entender, pero lo que no sabía era que en verdad era un amigo para él, no le agradaba verlo triste por eso cada vez que lo estaba sacaba una pelea para hacerle que se le olvidara lo que fuera que lo mantenía así, aunque si sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo mantenía en ocasiones así.

Inconcientemente se había hecho el propósito de mantenerle feliz, aunque en más de una ocasión le había costado un moretón a los dos y, a él, que sintiera una punzada fuerte en su pecho al escuchar lo que el otro sentía. La primera vez que lo escuchó fue en la abadía hacía ya bastantes años, y lo que escuchó no le agradó, el por qué estaba a veces tan triste. Escuchar esas palabras le había hecho sentir un dolor muy grande aunque no sabía por qué, y seguía sin saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Lo estimaba, lo admitía aunque no en frente de él. Tomó una ducha rápida con agua helada de no más de cinco minutos y, cansado de sus propios pensamientos, salió de aquella habitación no sin mirar por última vez a aquel chico pelirrojo dormir tan plácidamente sin importarle nada en el mundo, sin saber por qué sonrió.

Bajó hasta el primer piso de aquel lugar, si bien la había recorrido de cabo a rabo no se había detenido a ver dónde estaba todo, solamente lo más esencial. Primero abrió una gran puerta donde había una sala, una enorme chimenea, ventanas del techo al suelo con sus cortinas cerradas pero que intuyó daban al jardín y, sobre la gran chimenea, un gran cuadro de una hermosa joven.

No habiendo nada más interesante para él en aquel lugar salió de ahí. Después vio una puerta más pequeñas cerca de las escaleras, al entrar encontró un equipo completo de ejercicio y dos mini beyestadios, pero nada relevante, así que se fue de ahí. Caminó por un pasillo hasta que llegó a otra puerta, donde estaba el comedor, se puso a pasear por este ya que era enorme y entonces vio otra puerta donde estaba un comedor más pequeño.

Salió de ahí y volvió al comedor grande y vio otra puerta, la cual daba a la cocina, que si bien era muy discreta, tenía el tamaño de una habitación, tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para preparar cualquier tipo de comida. Paseó su vista por todo el lugar y vio otra puerta ahí – Qué laberinto – fue su pensamiento pero movido por su instinto de reconocimiento de los lugares entró y vio otra cocina ahora si más discreta con una estufa, algunas alacenas, un horno, un microondas, un refrigerador y un desayunador.

Al terminar de ver ahí notó otra puerta – Si, esto es un laberinto – afirmó ahora, al abrirla notó que había dado una vuelta ya que terminó en el comedor chico, se dispuso a salir cuando su estómago le reclamó la falta de alimentos, así que aprovechando el viaje abrió el refrigerador y curioseo que era lo que había, cuando estaba con esto una voz le llamó

Muy buen día joven – Una de las cocineras le saludó haciéndole una reverencia – En seguida prepararemos el desayuno

No hay problema – respondió algo abochornado por el trato tan cordial y refinado – solo vine por un refrigerio – tomó lo primero que vio, una manzana, y se fue

Odiaba ese trato, le hacía sentir "raro", al tiempo que salía más cocineras iban entrando para comenzar sus actividades y le daban los buenos días, aunque él no respondía. No quería seguir escuchando aquellos saludos así que decidió volver a su habitación, con suerte su acompañante nocturno ya estaría despierto y se divertiría molestándole por lo de su comportamiento. Así pues lo hizo pero, a escasos metros de la puerta se detuvo en seco, no se había preparado para eso, para lo que estaba viendo, ni para lo que estaba sintiendo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y poco a poco abrió sus ojos mostrando a un par de gemas azul ártico con un deje de soledad en ellos que no podía evitar. Había escuchado a su acompañante casi desde que se despertó pero no tenía ánimos de hablarle aún, necesitaba recuperarse, así que se quedó acostado solamente escuchando su agitado respirar mientras hacía ejercicio, aunque no sabía el por qué escucharle le producía un cierto "bochorno"

Cuando al fin salió de la habitación el entró al baño y tomó una ducha, aunque él optó por el agua tibia, ya que quería pensar. Él sabía muy bien que Kai y Ray se llevaban muy bien desde hace mucho, pero eso le producía mucha tristeza a él, le agradaba Kai, le gustaba Kai, él AMABA a Kai, pero no se atrevía a decírselo y, el hecho de que el "gato ese" estuviera a su lado siempre no le ayudaba.

No quería pensar que ellos pudieran ser algo más que sólo amigos, eso le producía un enorme dolor en su pecho y sentía como si quisiera llorar, aunque nunca lo hacía. No tardó mucho en el baño puesto que no le agradaba hacerlo, así que sin más se vistió y arregló dispuesto a salir y enfrentar a SU Kai y a aquel compañero insoportable que tenía pero, que a pesar de todo, le escuchaba.

Cuando giró la perilla de la puerta la sintió muy pesada como si alguien la jalara del otro lado, no pudo más que reaccionar ante lo que le pareció ver. Una chica jaló la puerta mientras él la empujaba y sólo atinó a sujetarle por la cintura, más no calculó bien su peso ni la posición en la que estaba así que irremediablemente cayeron los dos al suelo quedando él en una posición que no era grata a quien la viera…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos pausadamente, sentía su pecho cargado y muy cansado, como si el sólo hecho de respirar le agotara a sobremanera. Tenía calor, y mucha, sin embargo al querer moverse, dos objetos – uno en frente y otro a su espalda – le impidieron el movimiento. Lentamente enfocó en frete a sí, había un torso desnudo y, rodeándole, un musculoso brazo por encima de su cuerpo.

Alzó un poco la vista y distinguió el rostro de un chico con las facciones regularmente duras, más sin embargo ahora estaban totalmente relajadas, su cabello bicolor estaba esparcido por toda la almohada y aquellas marcas en sus mejillas ya no se veían como una maldición, sino como un simple capricho. Queriendo conservar esa imagen en su mente cerró sus ojos y se volvió a acurrucar, más no se dio cuenta de cuando Morfeo le llamó para volver a soñar.

No supo cuanto estuvo así, sin embargo volvió a sentir mucho calor y nuevamente abrió sus ojos pero ahora lo que vio fue una tela de un pijama, muy suave y fresca, y se encontraba entre los brazos de quien la vestía; alzó la vista y notó a un chico con rasgos gatunos completamente dormido, sus labios entre abiertos dando paso al aire a sus pulmones y dejando ver un pequeño colmillo.

Sus orbes doradas, escondidas tras sus párpados, y su negra cabellera esparcida como un río negro por la cama y la almohada; sintió un suave respirar a su espalda completamente acompasado con el del pelinegro. La persona de atrás le tenía abrazada y abrazaba a la vez al chico que la tenía entre los brazos, como si fuera un bebé, de forma protectora y con amor.

Quiso ver algo más pero aún era de noche, y para su suerte, el reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana, haciéndole el cucú notar cuan tarde o temprano era. El calor en sus mejillas subió y ahora estaban un poco rojas, ya no tanto por el calor sino por la vergüenza de estar así, pero no importaba se sentía tan bien, en medio de ellos, como si fuera de su misma sangre y producto de su amor, se sintió como si fuera… su hija.

Sintió que otra vez estaba en medio de aquellos seres que le habían dado la vida, y a pesar de que ellos no, le trataban como tal, con amor, aunque uno de ellos no lo admitiera y así, no quiso pensar más y solamente se dedicó a disfrutar las sensaciones, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a soñar

Por tercera vez abrió los ojos, mas ahora estaba completamente sola en aquella extensa cama, estaba en medio de ella con una sábana sobre ella, ahora ya no tenía calor. Comenzó a divisar un reloj a un lado de ella y vio que eran las siete de la mañana, aún era temprano y su cabeza aún le dolía, pero mucho menos que ayer.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en las mullidas almohadas provocándole un pequeño dolor al cual no le hizo caso, veía al techo sin ver en realidad de nada y, de pronto notó entre la oscuridad un débil rayo de luz, así que se incorporó para ver de donde provenía, se sentó en la cama y distinguió que era de la puerta que conducía al baño y que estaba dentro de la misma habitación.

Quiso saber por qué había luz ahí, pero un pequeño ruido le alertó, su cara se puso tan roja que fácilmente se podía confundir con una manzana, sin demora se paró de golpe y salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apresurándose hasta su cuarto a toda velocidad, entro en ella y volvió a cerrar la puerta, más esto hizo que aquella que se supone debía cuidarla despertara

¿Qué haces ahí?

¡Nada! – Contesto con la carea toda roja

Deberías estar en tu cama – Se acercó a ella – Ya vez, porno reposar ya te dio fiebre – Dijo mientras intentaba colocar su mano sobre la cara de la chica

No tengo fiebre Hanna – respondió apartando aquella mano – Y con respecto a estar acostada ya estoy bien

Pero el doctor dijo…

Qué más da, la cabeza es muy sangrona y de seguro exageró yo me conozco mejor que nadie y si te digo que estoy bien estoy bien

Eres imposible – soltó un suspiro – Pues bien ya qué, te prepararé un baño

Gracias

No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando le avisó que ya estaba listo, así que fue a introducirse en aquella tina con el agua tibia y esperando que su cuerpo se relajara cuando los sonidos que escuchó en la otra habitación volvieron a su cabeza ocasionando que el color subiera a sus mejillas de nueva cuenta, le alegraba que no estuvieran molestos ya y además estaba arrepentida porque todo había sido su culpa, pero ya no lo haría mas.

No quería volver a ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de Ray ni de Kai, ya que ella era muy feliz al lado de ellos y además si ellos eran felices ella también, nunca fue su intención causar aquello. El aroma frutal del agua le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar y a la vez le recordaban la sensación de estar entre aquellos necios como a veces les decía con cariño, pero que eran ahora su única familia y la amaba.

Cuando terminó de tomar su baño salió y se vistió y Hanna le ayudó a colocarse unas nuevas vendas en su cabeza, más por petición de la rubia que por que ella quisiera, eran solamente por precaución, hecho esto salió de su habitación. Cuando ya estaba afuera, escuchó el girar de la perilla de la habitación de enfrente y le entró pánico, no estaba lista para enfrentarlos, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos.

Sin saber que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse en una habitación, la que fuera, así que la primera que vio entró, pero chocó con algo y rebotó al suelo, sintió que trataban de sujetarla pero cayeron juntos. Aiko golpeó su cabeza levemente al caer y, al estar aturdida del día anterior, tardó en recuperarse. Poco a poco fue enfocando más pero lo que vio no le agradó

Tala vio en frente de él y por un instante le pareció que era aquel amor no confesado, puesto que lo primero que vio fue unos rubíes clavados en sus ojos y un inconfundible cabello bicolor, sin embargo había algo que le hizo despertar a la realidad y era aquello que se encontraba en su mano y que era suave al tacto.

Ella estaba en el suelo y sobre ella un chico pelirrojo en cuatro patas, una de sus manos sobre uno de sus pechos, su pierna izquierda al lado de la derecha de la chica y la izquierda del ojiazul entre las piernas de la bicolor, sus mejillas sumamente rojas, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus bocas estaban… unidas

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Vaya una eternidad para actualizar ¿no? Pido una sincera disculpa la verdad tengo más o menos estos capítulos ya escritos, tengo como otros dos más, el problema es que los tengo a lápiz y, de aquí a que los transcriba es el problema. Sean comprensivos conmigo, estudio, trabajo, soy escritora aficionada, salgo con mi novio, mi familia y todavía trato de mantener una vida social, es cansado ¿saben? Bueno basta de sentir lástima por mí y mejor díganme que les pareció el capítulo, tardé en lograr acomodar las escenas para que terminaran bien y con coherencia porque cuando los escribí carecía de ella.

Deseo que la espera haya valido la pena y les haya gustado este capítulo porque en verdad me esforcé en él, bueno, ya que no cobro por hacer esto y lo hago por puro amor al arte, no me caerían mal unos pesitos donados a la cuenta… no se crean, lo que no me caerían mal son unos reviews ya que estos son los que me animan a escribir, aunque rara vez puedo contestarlos. Si rara vez puedo escribir… cero comentarios.

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar puesto que ya tengo de mis otros fics un capítulo más pero tengo que escribirlos así que paciencia mis queridos saltamontes. Yo ya me despido porque tengo sueño  O  y me voy a hacer la meme. Por fis reviews (ya sé soy bien gorrosa)

Mata nee


	7. Presentaciones

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**PRESENTACIONES**

La escena era un tanto confusa para quien la viera, ya que todo está dependiendo del vaso con el que se le mire. Por un lado estaba un gatito atónito viendo fijamente a los dos sin siquiera dar crédito a lo que veía porque simplemente lo veía imposible y, a su lado un bicolor impávido ante la situación pero que, a la vez, se veía con todos sus músculos tensos a más no poder.

En el otro lado estaba un ojilavanda que, sin querer, había dejado caer su manzana al suelo ante la imagen, aunque no sabía bien el por qué. Por otro lado estaban los implicados en aquella situación, los dos se miraban fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Se había creado un silencio sepulcral.

De pronto, las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a adquirir un tono rojizo, sus ojos le miraron desorbitados y comenzó a temblar ligeramente bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y él le veía fijamente. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces la bicolor hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco al arrastrase fuera del rango de aquel cuerpo golpeando, sin intención, ciertas "partes nobles" del ojiazul, ante lo cual no encontró otra cosa más que encorvarse de dolor.

La ojirubí se apresuró a levantarse como si de ello dependiera su vida y corrió a resguardarse detrás del bicolor quien ni se inmutó, no hizo ademán siquiera de querer protegerla, por otro lado el pelinegro se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para intentar calmarla ya que se veía sumamente alterada ante lo sucedido

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie se movía y solamente se veían entre ellos, aún con el pelirrojo en una posición un tanto cómica ya que no estaba completamente enderezado y aún sostenía su "noble parte" lastimada y la chica detrás del bicolor viendo a su "agresor" con rencor

¿Quien demonios eres?

Tu… pequeña – pudo articular apenas y sujetando aún su… orgullo herido

Responde inmediatamente – ordenó

Si serás…

El silencio volvió a reinar sin que el otro respondiera y ya recobrada su postura, la bicolor veía desconfiada al "extraño", el pelilavanda había salido de su estado de shock para ahora solamente ver ceñudo al chico ojiazul que aún estaba un poco encorvado hacia el frente y sudando por el dolor que había sentido, el chino estaba junto a la chica sin decir nada en realidad pero viendo curioso la situación y el ruso-japonés… pues él estaba fastidiado de esa situación

Tú y tú… - señaló a sus dos compatriotas –Síganme, y ustedes dos – Ahora se refirió a los que se resguardaban detrás de él – Vayan a desayunar, después hablaré con ustedes

Pero Kai – Intentó objetar la ojirubí pero una mirada furiosa por parte del otro acalló su queja en su garganta haciéndole sentir cohibida por la misma – De acuerdo – Dijo apenas en un murmullo

Vamos Aiko, veamos qué hay para desayunar – vio a la chica asentir y ambos se dirigieron escaleras abajo sin decirse más palabras

Detrás de ellos también iban bajando los tres rusos en silencio pero su andar era tan rítmico que hasta daba calosfríos a la bicolor aún sin saber el porqué, lo cual fue percibido por el ojiambar pero no comentó nada al respecto. Al llegar al pie de la escalera los dos grupos tomaron senderos distintos, los rusos a la izquierda y el chino y la bicolor a la derecha.

Ellos se dirigían a la gran estancia donde hacía ya tiempo habían hecho reuniones, platicado, reído y toda clase de cosas que suelen hacer los chicos normales a su edad con sus amigos, aquella enorme habitación con una sola chimenea, ventanales desde el techo hasta el piso y con vista al hermoso jardín del que disponía su hogar, al lugar donde estaba uno de los retratos que más amaba de su madre.

Ya dentro, el bicolor se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que los rusos lo imitaron sentándose frente a él, nadie habló, solamente se miraron con detenimiento debido al reciente suceso, poco a poco el pelirrojo fue recuperando su color – aunque no había gran diferencia debido a lo pálido que era – y fue entonces cuando Kai habló

Hablen ahora no tengo su tiempo

Habló el señor cortesía – Espetó el pelilavanda

Será mejor que cierres ese enorme hueco al que tu llamas boca Kuznetzov si no quieres que te la cierre yo de un golpe

Y qué te crees que yo soy manco como para no defenderme - retó

Mira Kuznetzov…

Basta – interrumpió antes de que la tercera guerra mundial se llevase a cabo en aquella habitación – Antes de que ustedes se maten a golpes quiero saber algo Kai - ¿Para qué me mandaste venir? – Vio al bicolor alzar una ceja en forma de incomprensión – Eso creí – dijo dando un suspiro de resignación y dándole un sobre – Entonces ¿Quién fue?

Habla claro – dijo mientras abría el sobre y se disponía a ver su contenido

Últimamente hemos tenido algunos ligeros problemas con la abadía... nada graves a decir verdad – escuchó un bufido por parte del bicolor – El problema fue cuando quisieron hablar contigo ya que por supuesto tu no estabas ni cerca. En cuanto a la escuela los padres se pusieron un poco… histéricos en cuanto supieron que no estabas como director y poco a poco fueron sacando a sus hijos, aunque hay algunos que todavía están ahí. Intenté sobrellevar las cosas – Un ligero tono rosáceo apareció en sus mejillas – pero por lo visto no pude – dijo más para sí mismo – No sé por qué querían hablar contigo, así que te envié una carta explicándote todo, sin embargo al poco tiempo todo se calmó nuevamente, no sé cómo, habían dicho algo de que habías hecho una unión con otra compañía o algo por el estilo, a nosotros no nos quisieron decir mucho. Lo único que dijeron fue "Ya todo está arreglado" y al poco tiempo los alumnos volvieron a matricularse. Entonces fue cuando llegó tu carta, pero lo que me extrañó fue que solamente dijera

"Ven a esta dirección" – Miró fijamente el trozo de papel y dio un bufido

No le vi objetivo ya que todo se había resuelto pero, que tu me pidieras algo me extrañó, fue por eso que vine – De nuevo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa aún más fuerte que el anterior

No escuchó el momento en el que el ruso-japonés se levantó de su lugar, pero si vio al mismo dirigirse hacia la puerta de aquella enorme habitación. No había dicho palabra alguna pero nunca lo hacía, a su lado el pelilavanda aún molesto por no sabía qué razón seguía en un rotundo silencio y metido en sus pensamientos. Volvió de nuevo su atención al bicolor y, aún estando de espaldas, pudo notar su enojo.

¿Qué sucede Kai? – Vio al ojirubí detenerse frente a la puerta y mirarla detenidamente - ¿Kai? – Abrió la puerta de golpe y…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El chino y la bicolor iban bajando las escaleras en silencio, y detrás de ellos los tres rusos, ella venía con los ánimos decaídos porque después de tanto trabajo que le había costado asociarse bien con su hermano, ahora sucedía esto y todo se volvería a arruinar solamente por ellos, tenía ganas de llorar, sentía sus ojos arder, pero de cualquier forma se aguantó las ganas.

El ojiámbar la miraba detenidamente pero no decía nada, estaba aún confundido por el hecho de que los rusos estuvieran aquí, y el hecho de que uno de ellos lo haya intentado matar algunos años atrás no le ayudaba a estar tranquilo. Por suerte la bicolor no sabía de esto o si no ya lo hubiera matado, aunque le extrañaba que su koi no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera escucharon a los otros tres dirigirse a aquella habitación tan llena de recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos. Ellos se dirigieron al comedor de aquella enorme mansión en completo silencio pero antes de cruzar el umbral del comedor la chica se paró en seco seguida del chino, conocía muy bien a su amiga y, si sus cálculos no fallaban, ya sabía que era lo que traía entre manos.

Ella se dio media vuelta con una mirada decidida y, sin dar explicaciones, corrió a dónde habían entrado los otros tres sin ver cómo un nekojin daba un suspiro de resignación ante lo obstinada, curiosa y poco sensata amiga que tenía, pero ya qué, así que también la siguió. Ella se colocó de rodillas frente a la puerta, abrió un milimétrico espacio y esperó ansiosa que comenzaran a hablar.

Aiko ¿Qué haces? Si Kai se entera se enfadará – le comentó angustiado más sólo vio que la chica le hizo un ademán de callarse con un dedo en medio de su boca y le invitó a ser su cómplice – Mejor vámonos por favor

Vamos Ray, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué dirán? – Bingo

Pues… ese no es el punto – argumentó – Si nos descubre nos matará

¡Claro que no! Kai te ama demasiado como para hacer eso y a mi… pues me escondo detrás de ti y listo

¿Cómo es que siempre logras convencerme? – dijo después de unos instantes y tras dar un suspiro de resignación

¿Por qué soy adorable?

No

¿Por qué me quieres?

No

¿Por qué soy tu cuñada?

No

¿Por qué soy irresistible?

No, es por que eres una chantajista

Pero solo un poquito

Yo diría un muchito

Shhh escucha

Si nos descubren diré que fue tu idea

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta para poder escuchar pero como estaban tan lejos no podían escuchar todo, así que la ojirubí abrió un poco más la puerta y fue cuando todo se volvió más claro

Últimamente hemos tenido algunos ligeros problemas con la abadía... nada graves a decir verdad – escuchó un bufido por parte del bicolor – El problema fue cuando quisieron hablar contigo ya que por supuesto tu no estabas ni cerca. En cuanto a la escuela los padres se pusieron un poco… histéricos en cuanto supieron que no estabas como director y poco a poco fueron sacando a sus hijos, aunque hay algunos que todavía están ahí. Intenté sobrellevar las cosas – no logró escuchar algo que dijo en bajo - No sé por qué querían hablar contigo, así que te envié una carta explicándote todo, sin embargo al poco tiempo todo se calmó nuevamente, no sé cómo, habían dicho algo de que habías hecho una unión con otra compañía o algo por el estilo, a nosotros no nos quisieron decir mucho. Lo único que dijeron fue "Ya todo está arreglado" y al poco tiempo los alumnos volvieron a matricularse. Entonces fue cuando llegó tu carta, pero lo que me extrañó fue que solamente dijera

"Ven a esta dirección" – escuchó otro bufido

No le vi objetivo ya que todo se había resuelto pero, que tu me pidieras algo me extrañó, fue por eso que vine

Tan enfrascada estaba en la conversación que no vio al bicolor acercarse a la puerta, pero lo que si pudo sentir fue la puerta ceder cayendo ella de bruces y viendo solamente unos zapatos deportivos color negro y parte de un pantalón de color morado. Levantó su vista poco a poco y, al llegar al punto más alto, pudo ver el rostro nada alegre del bicolor.

El chino también estaba asombrado por la abrupta aparición de su koi y terminó sentado en el suelo y sus manos apoyadas hacia atrás, veía a la bicolor estar en una posición nada agraciada ya que estaba de bruces con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo y su cabello cayendo un tanto alborotado. Vio a la chica alzar la vista y él hizo lo mismo, fue cuando vio que su novio no estaba nada alegre por lo que estaban haciendo.

Inútilmente ambos curiosos trataron de huir de ahí de una forma nada graciosa ya que lo único que alcanzaron a hacer fue darse media vuelta y tratar de gatear lo más rápido que podían para alejarse de un furioso ojirubí, el cual los atrapó sin ningún problema por el cuello a ambos, quedando estos en su versión chibi tratando aún de huir corriendo en el aire (Se los imaginan, por que yo sí y se ven sumamente adorables 3)

Cuando se vieron sin escapatoria se dieron por vencidos y voltearon a ver al ruso-japonés con ojos vidriosos, grandotes y suplicantes por piedad y misericordia (Hay se ven adorables ) El bicolor, por su parte los veía con cara de "no tendrán clemencia" y así se los llevó hasta donde estaban sus otros "invitados" y los sentó en el sillón donde él antes estuviera frente a una mirada un tanto curiosa de los rusos. (algo así como un O.o)

Mira Kai… yo… este… bueno

Silencio

Por eso digo que mejor me callo

Habla

O me callo o hablo decídete de una vez por todas

Sabes a lo que me refiero

Bueno pues…

Verás Kai, yo creo que ella…

Ella me dirá lo que tiene que decir, tu guarda silencio Ray

Vio que el nekojin se cohibió por la mirada que tenía así que la ablandó, comprendió que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, así que solamente se pasó la mano por el cabello en forma desesperante y se tranquilizó dando un hondo suspiro. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el único sillón disponible y los miró nuevamente en busca de una explicación.

Bien yo… - comenzó la ojirubí – pues yo he visto que te llegan cartas de vez en cuando, pero que en cuanto las lees las tiras sin la menor importancia y sin siquiera responderlas, yo sé que eres así, por eso no le tomé la más mínima importancia nunca – todos la miraban atentos – sin embargo, hace como un mes te llegó una carta un tanto curiosa, ya que esta requería que tu la recibieras en persona…

**---------------------------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------------------**

Un lugar amplio, una casa de ensueños para muchos y que para otros simplemente era un hogar, se encontraba en silencio. En la planta baja, en la habitación ya tan conocida para todos, se encontraba una chica leyendo un libro de forma cómoda en una posición entre sentada y recostada en el sillón, estaba tan enfrascada en su lectura que no escuchó el llamar de la puerta por parte de su mayordomo

Señorita Aiko – dijo por lo que parecía la tercera vez un hombre de edad madura y rostro bonachón

¿Eh? Me hablabas Mitzuku

En realidad es la tercera o cuarta vez que le hablo – dijo sonriente

¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta

En la entrada está el cartero, busca al joven Kai

¿Quiere hablar con Kai? Pero él está un poco ocupado – recordó el hecho del porqué había bajado a leer ahí, ya que su hermano y cuñado estaban un tanto entretenidos en un ejercicio vespertino (si entienden ¿no?)

El joven insiste hablar con él

Muy bien, entonces yo lo atenderé – se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta la puerta encontrándose con quien le había dicho Mitzuku – Si dime

¿Tú eres Kai Hiwatari? – le dijo de forma déspota

¿Me veo como Kai Hiwatari? – le contestó de igual forma

Obviamente no

Entonces eso responde tu pregunta

Quiero hablar con él

Está ocupado, no te puede atender – tomo una pose casi igual a la de Kai – lo que quieras tratar con él tendrás que decírmelo a mi

Dije que quiero hablar con él

Y yo te dije que no puedes, que no entiendes o simplemente eres tonto

Entiéndeme tu..

No el que debe entender eres tu, en este momento Kai no te puede venir, qué es lo que necesitas

Traje una carta para él y requiere su firma

Si es solamente eso, yo puedo tomarla

Parece que la tonta eres tu, te acabo de decir que necesito su firma

Yo puedo firmar por él

No puedes hacer eso

Rétame y verás como sí puedo

Mira pequeña niña insensata ¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma?

Esa pregunta te la debo hacer yo

Ja, que acaso te crees la dueña del lugar

Discúlpame pero SOY la dueña del lugar

No me hagas reír

¿Sabes quién soy?

Y ¿para qué demonios querría saber yo quién eres tu?

Tal vez para suplicar por tu trabajo actual y para poder volver a encontrar otro

Estás diciendo puras estupideces

¿Eso piensas? – dijo en tono de superioridad – veamos, Mitzuku – el aludido apareció instantáneamente – Quiero hablar con el jefe de este idiota para decirle que ha contratado a un completo imbécil

¿Crees que con eso me asustas?

Te lo diré una sola vez más – dijo después de un suspiro cansado – Dame esa carta O si no qué…

¡Basta! Ya me cansé de pelear con un idiota descerebrado como tú. Mitzuku

Dígame señorita Aiko

Llama a los guardias diles que quiero las tontas cartas que este idiota trae para aquí, quiero que llamen a la compañía y lo despidan, no quiero que vuelva a trabajar en su vida y díganles que será mejor que a la próxima escojan bien sus empleados – el cartero veía todo sin creer que alguien así le estuviera tratando de esa forma

Mira niña…

Nada de mira niña – los guardias aparecieron detrás de él y le quitaron su maleta

Oigan, eso es mío

Aquí tiene señorita – le tendieron la carta por la que tanto habían peleado

Gracias, ahora "acompañen" a este joven hasta la puerta – vio a los guardias hacer una reverencia y retirarse, después cerró la puerta

No cree que fue algo brusca

Tal vez, pero me hartó la verdad, solamente quiero que llames y les des un reporte para que le llamen la atención, por lo pronto ya se llevó un buen susto

Como usted diga señorita – se retiró de ahí

Ahora veamos – dijo viendo el sobre – quién puede haberle escrito a Kai – vio el remitente y el contenido de la carta – Oh vaya…

-------------------------------------------------- **End Flash Back ----------------------------------**

No recuerdo todo lo que decía, pero era algo de que alguien quería hablar contigo y que era urgente, que tenían problemas en la abadía porque la querían cerrar y que tenías que regresar a Rusia de ya – su mirada se ensombreció un poco – La verdad yo no quería que regresaras a Rusia, así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer era remediarlo por mi cuenta, y aprovechando el renombre de la BBA y el de mi tío, pues hice unos movimientos, ahora la abadía está asociada con la BBA la buena noticia es que ahora son muchos más los que quieren entrar a tu escuela – dijo sonriendo tratando de minimizar el regaño – además te escribió un tal Yuriy Ivanov, creí que por la forma en que te escribía debía ser un amigo tuyo, así que se me ocurrió invitarlo, sin embargo no creí que vinieran un par de idiotas en su representación

¡Oye tu mocosa!

Solamente quería que te quedaras – dijo ignorando el comentario – y si querías visitar a tu amigo, creí que sería mejor que él viniera, ya que si volvías a Rusia, imaginé que tal vez ya no querrías regresar aquí

La habitación quedó en total silencio, el pelinegro veía a la chica cabizbaja entendiendo el miedo que sentía, pues sola en el mundo y sin nadie más que él y Kai para acompañarla, era obvio que no quisiera que se fuera, aunque pensándolo bien él también tenía miedo de que si Kai regresara, volviera a ser tan frío e insensible como siempre y lo abandonara a él, ante este pensamiento sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Por su parte, el bicolor y los dos rusos la veían muy extrañados, más estos dos últimos. Finalmente el ojirubí dio un suspiro y se meneó el cabello hacia atrás

No creo que haya tenido malas intenciones Kai – habló el nekojin

Tal vez, pero si iba a traer a Ivanov no tenía por que traer a Kitnetzov

Yo… en verdad lo siento

Bueno, ya que no nos quieren aquí y tampoco nosotros queremos estar aquí, nos vamos

Un momento Kutnetzov, yo no he dicho eso

Tu no pero yo sí

¿Y quién te crees para decidir por mí?

Entonces haz lo que te venga en gana, yo me largo

Vaya, hasta que dijiste algo sensato

Cállate Hiwatari no tengo humor de aguantarte

Oh y yo sí ¿verdad?

Disculpen – habló la bicolor – Entonces, tu eres Kutnetzov – Vio al pelilavanda alzar una ceja por pregunta tan idiota

¿Qué no escuchaste al idiota?

Mira Kutnetzov…

Entonces… - volteó a ver al pelirrojo - ¿Tú eres Yuriy? – luego volteó a ver a Kai - ¿Tienes por amigo a un pervertido?

Oye tu, yo no soy ningún pervertido

Pues a mi no me pareció lo mismo

Eso fue solamente un accidente

No te creo nada

Mira, tu traste de entrar a mi habitación y yo intentaba salir, te ibas a caer y te intenté sostener, nada más que me caí contigo y, pues terminamos de aquella forma – le explicó, pero la ojirubí lo miró recelosamente

Aiko, Tala no es una mala persona

¿Tala? ¿Qué no se llama Yuriy? – escuchó dar un suspiro al aludido

Mi nombre es Yuriy, mi nombre real, pero el que uso desde que estoy en la abadía es Tala, al igual que Bryan, ese es el nombre que usa desde que está ahí, pero su nombre real es Boris

Aunque yo en realidad prefiero Bryan

Pues a decir verdad – tomó una cara de estar pensando – te queda mejor el nombre de Bryan que Boris

Oh gracias, si tu no me lo hubieras dicho no habría sido feliz y me habría cambiado por otro nombre

Mphf pues si tanto te interesan mis comentarios yo te tengo una sugerencia para tu nombre, que tal mono morado

¿Y que tal si te torturo un rato como agradecimiento?

No gracias, perdona que no acepte tu oferta, tal vez en otra vida

Muy bien – dijo el pelirrojo – ahora soy yo el que tiene unas preguntas

¿Cómo cuál Yuriy-kun?

Oo ¿Yuriy-kun?

Si, es que en lo personal, creo que es más lindo Yuriy a Tala, además, tengo derecho a llamarte así después de que me besaste sin mi consentimiento

Yo no quería besarte

Pero lo hiciste

Ese no es el punto, el punto es que no me digas Yuriy-kun

Yuriy, cállate y deja que te diga como le venga en gana, creeme, no le podrás ganar

Pero Kai… - dio un suspiro de resignación – está bien, pero solamente por que tu eres el que me lo pide – no pudo ver un par de miradas suspicaces sobre él – bueno, lo que yo quería saber primero era el ¿cómo pudiste leer la carta? – vio que la chica lo miró con una cara de que no comprendía – me refiero a que estaba escrita en ruso, y por lo que veo tu no eres rusa

Ah bueno, en cuanto a eso recuerdo un poco el ruso, y parece que lo que entendí estaba correcto, en cuanto a que no soy rusa, pues no es del todo correcto. Soy alrededor de cinco años rusa y diecisiete japonesa

Eso no tiene sentido

Claro que si, nací en Rusia, pero desde pequeña vivo aquí en Japón

¿Cómo remediaste lo de la abadía?

Ya te lo dije, fue con la ayuda de mi tío y la BBA

¿Por eso mismo te pregunto? ¿Quién es tu tío?

Stanley Dickenson, todos en la BBA lo conocen

Bien, ahora la última pregunta que quiero hacerte – Escuchó a Kai dar un suspiro de resignación y al pelinegro sonreírle nerviosamente al bicolor - ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Eso es fácil de responder, soy la sobrina de mi tío - vio que al pelirrojo esto no le causó ninguna gracia – Ya bueno era una broma, ¿que los rusos nacen sin sentido del humor? Lo dudo, yo también soy rusa – el ojiazul la miró amenazante – ya entendí, ya entendí. Esta bien. – se aclaró la garganta – Mi nombre es Aiko Sumeragi, como ya dije, soy la sobrina de Stanley Dickenson y heredera de la BBA, además de eso, soy la hermana menor de Kai

El silencio reinó en la habitación, los dos rusos se mantenían estáticos en su lugar sin creer lo que habían escuchado, vieron al ruso-japonés con una cara de conformismo ante las palabras de la chica, y luego la vieron a ella que estaba sumamente sonriente, por último al chino que también sonreía aunque con un poco de preocupación.

¿Qué tú eres qué?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Reviví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vaya hace siglos que yo no actualizaba, lo siento mucho pero entre escuela, trabajo, novio y mi vida social no me quedaba tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mi se me hizo algo flojo, pero ya lo tenía empezado en papel y se me perdió la libreta, lo tuve que volver a inventar. Además acabo de terminar mis exámenes finales y ando algo seca de ideas, pero prometo tratar de mejorar. Por otro lado acepto críticas y halagos, tomatazos o flores, lo que sea está bien y se agradece, sobre todo un review. Nada más tienen que darle clic al botoncito ese que dice "Go", no se tardan nada y yo lo agradezco mucho. Bueno, ahora sí me despido

Mata nee


	8. El peligro se aproxima

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**EL PELIGRO SE APROXIMA **

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, estaban totalmente anonadados por aquella presentación tan… peculiar, vieron al ruso-japonés con una cara de fastidio y a la vez como de conformismo ante las palabras de la chica, y luego la vieron a ella que estaba sumamente sonriente, por último al chino que también sonreía aunque con un poco de preocupación viendo a ambos chicos. Los rusos estuvieron completamente en silencio…. Por treinta segundos antes de que uno de ellos estallara en carcajadas

¿Qué tú eres qué? – vio a la chica hacer una cara de enfado muy cómica – Vaya Hiwatari, sabía que eras un idiota pero no a tal grado, mira que dejarte engañar por una niñita

A-i-ko –deletreó su nombre como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño – y no soy una niña

Pues mira que tus gestos no me dicen lo mismo – dijo ya calmándose

Si no me crees básate en las apariencias, ambos tenemos el cabello bicolor y los ojos rojos

Eso no muestra nada

Y que tal… - se dirigió a un estante de la habitación donde había un sobre repleto de papeles, los cuales los dejó caer sobre la mesa de centro que tenían – estas pruebas

¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo al tiempo de revisar todos los papeles

La prueba irrefutable de nuestro parentesco, alrededor de cien pruebas, todas hechas por los mejores médicos con los mejores equipos – escuchó a Kai sentarse junto a Ray – y debo decirte que mi brazo me dolió durante meses

Esto no demuestra nada

¿Acaso eres idiota o te haces?

Yo digo que lo es – se escuchó la voz del ojirubí

Tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda

Oigan ustedes dos… tal vez tengan razón, los dos son igual de idiotas

No más que tu

Mira tu pequeña mocosa…

Mi nombre es Aiko, Aiko Sumeragi

¿Es verdad esto Kai? – habló al fin el ojiazul viendo fijamente los papeles

Después de tantas pruebas tuve que resignarme

Te hubieras ahorrado el trabajo si desde el principio le hubieras creído, Kai – habló el ojidorado

Si pero no me puedes culpar por tener mis dudas

Pues claro que no, pero por su culpa me pincharon muchas veces, hasta sentía que me iban a sacar toda mi sangre

No exageres niña

Bueno ya, no toda, solamente la mayoría

Aiko sigues exagerando

Dices que tu apellido es Sumeragi – interrumpió el pelirrojo con un deje de enfado en su mirada

Así es

Ya veo – dos pares de ojos lo miraban ceñudamente puesto que se había puesto un tanto pálido ante la respuesta afirmativa y que tan ligeramente la chica había soltado

Pues aún así yo no me trago nada

¿Y a mi que me interesa? Como si necesitara tu aprobación para decir que Kai es mi hermano – escuchó dar un gruñido al aludido - ¿verdad hermano?

Hmpf no me molestes

Además, un mono morado sin intelecto como tu jamás entenderá esto

¿A quién llamas mono sin intelecto mocosa?

¿Acaso vez a otro mono sin cerebro aquí? Además no soy una mocosa

Yo no veo a ninguna otra mocosa aquí

Mira tú…

No, mira tú…

Ojirubí y ojilavanda se enfrentaron en una mirada que, cualquiera que no los conociera, los mataría del susto. Del pelilavanda se entendía su mirada, pero en la bicolor esta se veía realmente aterradora, fácilmente se podían ver chispas saltando de sus miradas y chocando en medio de su confrontación, esperando que el otro diera un pie en falso y abalanzarse sobre el contrincante dispuesto a matarlo.

¡Basta! – se escuchó fuertemente la voz del ruso-japonés al tiempo que daba un golpe en la mesa – No quiero escuchar sus voces

Kai tranquilo, solamente están jugando

¿Quién está jugando? – se escuchó la voz de ambos al unísono

¡Dije que se callen!

Muy bien – habló el pelilavanda – Yo sé como arreglaremos esto

Desembucha mono – vio la mirada rabiosa del otro por el apelativo

Lo haremos con una beybatalla

Me parece excelente

Aiko, no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones de aceptar el reto

Haz caso al gatito niñita, no quiero que después tu "hermanito" esté llorando tu muerte

Veremos quién será el que esté llorando al final, sígueme

Así pues, la chica se levantó de dónde estaba y detrás de ella le seguía un pelilavanda dispuesto a todo por cerrarle la boca. El nekojin vio una fugaz sonrisa en su novio deleitándose por el acontecimiento que se aproximaba y solamente atinó a dar un suspiro de resignación (a que resignados están todos). Ambos se levantaron de su lugar y siguieron a la bicolor, uno con un regocijo por dentro y el otro un tanto preocupado; sin saber que más hacer, el pelirrojo siguió a los demás.

Salieron de la habitación y pasaron por aquella pequeña habitación que era el gimnasio de largo, salieron al enorme patio que constituía aquel bosque y se dirigieron a la cancha de basketball. Todos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, la bicolor y el pelilavanda iban riñendo aún por dentro e insultándose mutuamente sin que el otro lo supiera, detrása de ellos iban Kai y Ray hablando amenamente, bueno uno hablando y el otro escuchando.

Más que nada era que Ray iba externando su preocupación por la condición debilitada de la ojirubí y su batalla próxima con el ruso, ya que él recordaba muy bien lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser y cuanto daño podía infringir, a esto solamente escuchó responder al bicolor que no se preocupara y disfrutara la función. Detrás de ellos venía un ojiazul sumamente callado por tantos acontecimientos juntos.

No era el hecho de que Kai tuviera una "hermana" sino de que no se lo hubiera informado, además de eso estaba el hecho de que su amigo bicolor estaba muy platicador con cierto chino y muy amable, eso le incomodaba a sobremanera, aunque dicho de otras formas estaba completamente celoso, al creer que era Kai el que le llamaba había respondido tan rápido al llamado de la carta, creyó que era porque por que lo extrañaba, pero el hecho de saber que no era él quien lo traía a Japón, lo descepcionó.

Además de eso estaba el hecho de aquella niña, que por más que lo pensaba lo tenía preocupado, ya que su apellido se le había hecho sumamente familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a la cancha, mas sí vio que la chica se dirigió a uno de los troncos de un árbol y aplanó un interruptor que hizo que un beyestadio enorme saliera de debajo de la misma.

Vaya, el dinero puede comprar el beyestadio pero no el talento

Creeme que mi talento no es comprado

Eso lo veré por mis propios ojos

Aiko – le habló el ojiambar – no creo que debas competir, recuerda que estas débil y aún resentida por las heridas de ayer

¿De qué están hablando?

De tu estúpida idea de entrar atacando a medio mundo – reclamó la chica

Ah si, ahora recuerdo, empecé atacando a un chico muy molesto y terminó siendo una niña, con razón resultó tan sencillo el vencerte

Pues creeme que ahora no será tan fácil, ayer no estaba en mi mejor momento, pero hoy es distinto, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Kai y a Ray, y por lo que me hiciste a mi

Vaya, vaya la hermanita va a defender a su hermano mayor

Estas equivocado – dijo al tiempo que ambos se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares – la hermanita – vio un contador que marcó un tres – te hará arrepentirte – dos – por lo que le hiciste a ella, - uno – y a su familia – Let it rip

Ambos blades saltaron al plato chocando en el aire y al instante separarse cada uno a un lado girando sin acercarse al otro, de pronto el ruso mandó a su blade hacer el primer ataque, a lo cual la bicolor lo esquivó sin ningún problema, sin embargo un ataque de lado la hizo trastabillar un poco, dándole confianza al pelilavanda. De pronto todo se volvió complicado para la ojirubí ya que el ojilavanda la atacaba sin misericordia ante los ojos preocupados del chino, unos divertidos de un ruso-japonés y unos ojiazul que no prestaban mucha atención.

Ríndete niñita, si no quieres acabar más mal herida

Olvídalo, esta pelea apenas está comenzando – escuchó la carcajada del otro – muy bien, ¡Es hora de atacar Kaizer!

Al instante, el blade de la bicolor recobró fuerzas y comenzó a atacar a Falborg sin misericordia, haciéndole retroceder terreno ante el disgusto de su dueño, quien al verse en apuros ordenó a su bestia bit atacar con todo lo que tenía, ganando un poco de terreno otra vez, sin embargo, la sonrisa confiada de la chica lo hizo dudar un poco, tan solo unos segundos, que fueron aprovechados por ella para atacarlo con su blade.

El hecho de haberse sentido así le hizo enojar mucho, así que sin reparos en lo que estaba haciendo ni a quien estaba enfrentando, así que ordenó a Aalborg atacar a la chica de una manera inhumana, tal como el ataque que le había lanzado a Ray tantos años atrás y que, después de tanto tiempo, le causó una sensación de escalofríos al chino, lo cual no fue desapercibido por su koi, quien discretamente tomó su mano para reconfortarlo. Bryan sonrió con engreimiento, ya que Aiko comenzaba a bajar su ritmo de ataque y cada vez retrocedía más, la batalla estaba ganada.

Ya vez niña, date por vencida, no tienes oportunidad contra mi

¿Dices que no tengo oportunidad contra ti? – sonrió de lado – Pues mi bestia bit no piensa lo mismo

Ante tal reacción Bryan no pudo más que recordar la batalla tan feroz que había tenido con el neko y cómo había tenido esa misma confianza para con su bestia bit. Sin saber como la bicolor fue ganando de nuevo terreno, a pesar del esfuerzo que Bryan le ponía, de los ataques que daba y de las heridas de la chica. Harto de la situación, decidió dar por terminada la batalla, así que ordenó a Falborg atacarla con todo lo que tuviera, del mismo modo la ojirubí ordenó a Kaizer atacar a lo cual el blade de ella respondió emitiendo un brillo donde denotaba el coraje y determinación de este por ganar la batalla.

Los dos blades se encontraron en el centro del beyestadio chocando fuertemente, una luz rodeó a todos los presentes cegándolos momentáneamente impidiéndoles ver qué era lo que había pasado. Poco a poco la intensidad de la luz fue disminuyendo, y la vista de todos se fue aclarando, se escuchaba todavía a un blade estar girando en el plato pero a punto de detenerse, cuando al fin enfocaron bien, pudieron saber quién ganó. En el centro del plato estaba el blade de Bryan completamente estático, mientras que el de Aiko aún giraba un poco. La bicolor había ganado

¿Pero qué demonios…?

¡Qué bien! - gritó de júbilo – gané

¿Cómo demonios fue posible? – Volteó a ver al ojirubí quien le sonreía con burla, ya que de antemano sabía quién ganaría, y una de asombro del ojiazul – Hiwatari – siseó

Aiko estás bien

No te preocupes Ray, no es nada del otro mundo – comenzó a descender de su puesto

Al igual que la chica el pelilavanda bajó de su lugar, tenía una cara de pocos amigos que simplemente nadie se acercaría a él si quería seguir viviendo. Con pasos pausados y con coraje se fue acercando a la chica, quien ya estaba acompañada del chino regañándola por haber hecho aquella tontería y con el bicolor a un lado indiferente como siempre, pero por dentro regocijándose ante la victoria ajena

Ante el paso amenazante del ruso, el pelirrojo se acercó a él para tratar de detenerlo, pero obtuvo por respuesta un empujón, no es que quisiera salvar a aquella niña, sino que no quería que golpeara a Kai, así que el verlo tan cerca de él lo alarmó. Cuando vio que llegó a su destino se asustó, más su cara cambió a una de asombro al ver que empujaba a un lado tanto a Kai como a Ray y quedaba frente a la chica, donde alzó una mano y esperó el golpe que le iba a propinar…

Al verlo tan cerca de ella, Aiko sintió miedo e inconcientemente tembló por dentro, temía de lo que fuera capaz aquella bestia, pero Kai no le dejaría herirle ¿verdad? Sin embargo sus esperanzas se esfumaron al verle irse con Ray un poco más allá, divisó que el pelilavanda alzó una mano, cerró herméticamente los ojos y esperó un golpe certero que no podría esquivar debido a la cercanía, más sin embargo este nunca llegó, al contrario solamente sintió una mano en su cabeza revolviéndole sus cabellos y la risa estridente de aquel extranjero, así que se aventuró a abrir uno de sus ojos

Eres muy buena niña – le sonrió – me agradas – al ver la cara de aquella niña, algo así como un O.o volvió a reír con más fuerza – La verdad el único que me había derrotado era el Kot – señaló con el pulgar al referido – pero veo que tu también eres muy buena, ni Hiwatari es tan bueno – escuchó un gruñido de Kai y siguió riendo

Pues… a decir verdad… - dudó en continuar – tu también eres muy fuerte, la verdad mucho más de lo que esperaba, pelear con Kai es divertido, pero pelear contigo fue algo nuevo, ya me había cansado que Kai me derrotara todos los días

¿Hiwatari? ¿Derrotarte?

Kai es más fuerte que yo

Eso no lo creo ni de broma

Si quieres que te lo demuestre

Tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de jugar con él, demonios que buena pelea me diste

Igualmente

La escena era un tanto curiosa, aquellos que hace un rato se estaban peleando, ahora hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, un poco más allá se veía a un ruso-japonés con una venita saltada en la frente ante el comentario despectivo de su compatriota y a un chino sujetándolo para que no corriera y lo matara. Un poco más retirado un par de ojos azules ártico veía todo, pero específicamente veía a Kai.

Quería ser él el que lo tuviera sujeto, quería ser él el dueño de sus miradas, quería ser él el que recibiera las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, quería ser él su novio, no soportaba la idea de que Kai estuviera con el neko todas las noches le repugnaba y revolvía el estómago, simplemente era insoportable para él. Al ver la escena tan "feliz" su cuerpo reclamó a Kai para él y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar.

De pronto, la voz del mayordomo les llamó a todos avisándoles que la comida estaba lista, causando que Bryan detuviera su estridente risa y alejándose de un enfadado Kai que aún seguía con las claras intenciones de suministrarle un buen de puñetazos, darle un par de golpes con un bat, tirarle tres disparos, un par de navajazos, regalarle un par de cómodos zapatos de concreto y por último darle un viaje al fondo de un lago, sin retorno

Se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta el comedor aún con miradas de odio entre los dos rusos, sin embargo lo último que esperó ver fue a la chiquilla hablar tan calmadamente con el pelilavanda, después de cómo se habían tratado, aunado a esto, también ella estaba hablando calmadamente con el gato quitándole, a su parecer, el miedo que este le tenía al ruso. Un poco más atrás iba Kai aún con el enfado en su mirada.

Notando todo esto, su cabeza ideo un plan donde su "amigo" pelilavanda lo ayudaría, quisiera o no, y la cercanía del gatito para con el mismo parecía no agradarle para nada a SU Kai, así que todo eso lo usaría en su ventaja, si quieres algo tienes que pelear por conseguirlo, y él conseguiría el corazón de un ojirubí ruso-japonés

Llegando a la mesa se disponían a sentarse como comúnmente lo hacía, Aiko a la cabecera – aunque en más de una ocasión se lo había ofrecido a Kai – y a su izquierda Ray y a su derecha Kai, sin embargo en esta ocasión al tener visita no supo ella qué hacer, ya que no podía poner a Bryan junto a Kai, y obviamente Ray sentía algo de miedo aún por el pelilavanda, así que simplemente hizo que el ojirubí se sentara en la cabecera – a muy regañadientes – Ray a su derecha y ella enseguida de él, y Tala su izquierda y Bryan seguido de él, así no habría problemas, o al menos eso creyó.

Después de esto se sirvió la mesa mostrando un gran número de platillos para el deleite de los presentes y todos de muy buen aspecto, agradeciendo de inmediato por ellos. La comida transcurrió tranquila por algunos minutos, sin embargo, el hecho de que una bicolor y un ojilavanda quisieran un mismo trozo de pan, los llevo a discutir por este, saltando chispas de sus ojos al cruzarse su mirada, y esto obviamente molestó a Kai.

Oye tu… - recamó la chica

El que lo vio primero lo gana

Pero yo lo vi primero

El que lo agarró primero lo gana

Pero yo lo agarré primero

Entonces quítamelo – le retó

Si serás… - se estiró para alcanzar el panecillo, pero el pelilavanda se lo alejó más – ¡ven acá!

Si lo quieres, ven por él – se lo pasó por en frente de su vista y luego lo lamió ¿Aún lo quieres?

Eres un asqueroso

Gracias

¡Eso no fue un halago!…

La discusión continúo retando la paciencia del ruso-japonés, el cual se veía que pronto iba a explotar, un par de ojos ámbar que habían estado mirando atentos la escena de pleito, voltearon para posarse pronto en su koi y sonreír entre tierna y cansinamente, amaba a su novio y no iba a permitir que cometiera un asesinato, de pronto su mirada se posó en aquellos labios que tantas veces había devorado y que ahora tenían restos de comida de los cuales de seguro su dueño no se había percatado puesto que de haberlo sabido se habría limpiado inmediatamente.

Cuando se disponía a realizar la tarea de limpiarlo, un par de pálidas manos atraparon la cara del dueño de Dranzer haciéndole voltear a ver un par de ojos azul ártico, los cuales lo veían con ternura y, rápidamente, con el pulgar de su mano retiró aquellos restos de comida, para que después fueran a para a su boca, este hecho hizo que todos voltearan a verlo con asombro.

Por una parte, los que habían estado peleando y tentando la paciencia de bicolor, se callaron para ver lo sucedido, por otro lado estaban un par de ojos ámbar mirando atónitos lo que el pelirrojo había hecho, debido a que aquél era su trabajo, su obligación y su derecho como dueño de las quincenas de Kai, es decir, su novio, y por otro el ruso-japonés veía un tanto extrañado a su compatriota ruso, quien se limitaba a sonreírle de manera tierna

Perdona – respondió de forma dulzona – es que tenías algo de comida en tus labios

Hmpf, ya pero pudiste habérmelo dicho y evitarte la molestia

Si, pero no me molestaba hacerlo

El neko agachó la cabeza y continuó su tarea de comer con una sombra de depresión sobre él, sin que su novio lo notase, por otro lado para Kai esta actitud del ojiazul no era nada fuera de lo común, ya que Tala era el que siempre había permanecido a su lado, apoyándolo en las buenas y en las malas, y siempre había tenido muchas atenciones para con él, a pesar del rudo trato que el bicolor le daba, pero era Tala y él era su amigo, por eso le estimaba, porque le aguantaba

El ruso pelilavanda miraba a su compatriota fijamente, no podía dar crédito a lo que el pelirrojo había hecho, y mucho menos que este permaneciera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo conociéndole tan bien como lo conocía, él pudo captar un brillo especial en aquellos ojos tan azules como el hielo, y era un reto silencioso que estaban lanzando para con cierto minino en frente de él y el cual estaba abatido por la situación.

La bicolor observaba incrédula el hecho de que Kai hubiese permitido que aquel chico se le acercara tanto así de fácil, si hasta Ray había tenido problemas al principio, estaba molesta con él por aquél trato tan familiar, pero no podía reclamar nada. Volteó a ver al pelinegro y lo notó decaído, eso no le gustó nada y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, aquel chico era un peligro y lo estaba descubriendo, pero si aquel chico creía que podía contra Aiko Sumeragi estaba muy equivocado. Silenciosamente y sin saberlo, ojirubí y pelilavanda hicieron un acuerdo, no dejarían que Tala hiciera lo que sea que estaba tramando

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ya sé, todavía que tardas siglos en actualizar y el capi esta extra-extra cortito, pero no quería seguirle porque entonces sería muy largo pero bueno, creo que ya di a entender lo que quería, si no, pues pregunten y yo respondo. Como sea creo que desde aquí empezaran los problemas de estos chicos, y por lo pronto voy a dejar de escribir en mis otras historias para centrarme en esta, ya que noté que si tengo varias, no me concentro en ninguna U

Bueno, yo aquí me despido y agradezco algún review que quieran dejar para deleite de esta escritora frustrada y que no hace esto más que para entretener al público y a ella misma, no se tardan nadita y si se agradece mucho

Mata nee


	9. Nuevas alianzas

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**NUEVAS ALIANZAS**

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que habían llegado los dos rusos compatriotas de Kai,y desde que se habían quedado ahí, ya que Aiko había llevado a cabo aquel dicho de "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca", desde entonces todo había transcurrido con "normalidad", exceptuando por dos insignificantes y casi imperceptibles detalles: Tala estaba cada vez más cerca de Kai, y Ray cada vez más alejado y ¿cómo era posible? Eso aún no lo sabía

Tala se la pasaba el día con Kai, por una u otra razón, ya sea entrenando arduamente por horas o bien platicando con él de cosas banales, a lo que parecía, ya que cuando lo platicaban lo hacían en lo que parecía ruso, y digo parecía porque era una combinación con otra lengua que no era fácil de entender, haciendo entender a los demás que no les molestara en lo que fuera que discutían. Eso era en el día, y en la noche Kai llegaba muy noche a su habitación, cuando el chino ya se había dormido o al menos eso pensaba él.

Por otra parte Ray resentía el alejamiento de su koi, casi siempre se la pasaba en su cuarto acostado y, cuando Aiko lograba sacarlo, Kai pasaba frente a él con su nuevo "mejor amigo" y lo deprimía de nuevo. Además últimamente se le podía notar muy ojeroso y cansado, sin embargo cuando alguien le decía algo, el minimizaba la situación diciendo que estaban alucinando y que él estaba bien.

Sin embargo no lo estaba, ya que cuando nadie le veía todas las lágrimas que guardaba en el día salían de sus ojos cuan ríos de amargura, y esto solamente frente a aquella que la había considerado más que una amiga, más que una hermana, era su confidente ante todo el dolor que sentía, ante el alejamiento de aquel que amaba más que a su vida y que, si esto seguía así, era seguro que entregaría la suya por ver feliz al otro

Bryan por su lado no estaba mejor, solamente podía seguir al pelirrojo con su vista ¡y sin siquiera proponérselo! Le veía hablar con Kai tanto como solía hacerlo con él antes, claro está que sin los insultos y deseos de muerte que se echaban cada vez que terminaban una frase y, aunque nunca lo admitiera ante nadie ¡estaba celoso!. Aunado a esto se encontraba el hecho de que cierto minino se negaba a salir de su encierro y un idiota bicolor no se daba cuenta, la verdad es que el minino se veía muy mal y no es que estuviera preocupado por él sino que solamente… era muy observador, además había un hecho que nadie sabía que él conocía.

La situación se estaba tornando difícil y lo sabía, sin embargo él no se entrometería en cuestiones amorosas y menos por alguien a quien ni siquiera tragaba, aunque estaban el gatito y la mocosa de por medio. Cuando llegó no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero ahora que los había tratado y que no tenía a nadie más a quien molestar por la falta de atención hacia él por parte de un pelirrojo los había llegado a soportar.

Los primeros días habían sido muy entretenidos, molestándose él y la ojirubí mutuamente y de paso desquiciando al bicolor, pero esa acción se había tornado en su contra ya que había resultado una perfecta excusa para que el ojiazul se acercara a un enfurecido bicolor y lo tratara de calmar, deprimiendo con esta acción al kot, aunque parecía que el ojirubí no se daba cuenta, pero el pelirrojo sí, porque él podía notar aquella mirada retadora que lanzaba al pelinegro cada vez que lograba dar un paso más cerca para con el dueño de Dranzer.

Esto provocaba una reacción en cadena, ya que al deprimirse el minino, la mocosa también lo hacía, ya que podía notar que aquella mirada retadora, llena de brillo y traviesa, con cada acción del pelirrojo se opacaba cada vez más , y no es que estuviera preocupado… solamente era observador

Aiko se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensando en el pelinegro, en cómo cada día estaba más triste y cómo su nueva familia se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y a Kai le valía un soberano cacahuate y ella sin poder hacer nada, porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa, por haberlos traído en primer lugar nada más por tratar que Kai estuviera feliz y la quisiera más, y vaya que estaba feliz, pero Ray no.

Dio un hondo respiro y miró un reloj que se encontraba cerca, iban a dar las dos de la mañana y ella no había pegado el ojo, pero tenía un buen motivo para no hacerlo y ese era el que ahora estaba tocando a su puerta quedamente. Se levanto pesadamente de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, para encontrarse con su acompañante nocturno, un minino triste el cual con la mirada apenada pedía entrar para pasar ahí la noche, a pesar de que sabía que la entrada ahí nunca le sería negada.

Así ambos se metieron al cuarto de la chica sin saber que un par de ojos los veían igual que cada noche desde que empezaron aquel ritual. Sin hacer ruido se dirigieron a la cama de la dueña de aquella habitación, donde ambos se acostaron entre las mullidas almohadas y la gran cantidad de peluches que tenía. Sin siquiera proponérselo el neko alcanzó un peluche con forma de ave fénix que ella tenía desde hacía muchos años, desde que ella había llegado a formar parte de la familia Sumeragi, regalo de su difunto y amado padre.

El neko lo apretó con fuerza dejando sentir todo el dolor contenido en su corazón que día tras día, noche tras noche se hacía polvo, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. Al verlo ahí, la ojirubí se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de brindarle confianza y la sensación de compañía, tratando de darle a entender que no estaba solo, sin embargo sabía muy bien que su compañía no era la que necesitaba aquel dolido corazón.

Ya llevaban una semana con aquella situación y veía claramente cómo el chino se deshacía poco a poco en llanto y Kai ni siquiera se daba cuenta, y en verdad estaba enojada por aquello, pero cada vez que le decía al chino que iba a poner a Kai en su lugar, él se lo impedía diciéndole algo que hacía que disminuyera su cólera y resignándose a acompañarle en silencio, reconfortándole y dándole esperanzas y palabras de ánimo

Se sentía decepcionada de aquel que había admirado de niña y que hace poco tiempo luchaba por ganarse su respeto y más por el hecho de que no se daba cuenta de que el minino huía de su lado en las noches y que por la mañana regresaba a su lugar antes de que despertara para que él no se diera cuenta.

La noche desapareció y el día llego, en un orden que había existido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Un par de ojos rubí se habrían después de un merecido más no disfrutado sueño, para encontrar que, como día tras día, el ojiámbar ya había vuelto a su habitación. Sólo entonces se permitió soltar unas lágrimas que reprimió toda la noche después de haber escuchado al que la consideraba su confidente.

Lloró todo lo que no pudo llorar la noche anterior, dejando salir el dolor que su corazón guardaba al ver a las personas que más amaba estar cada día más lejos el uno del otro, lloró al ver a su familia desmoronarse cuan castillo de naipes sin siquiera poder evitarlo ya que había sido culpa suya en primer lugar, lloraba al ver que la pequeña esperanza que albergaba en su corazón de verlos de nuevo juntos desaparecía a cada instante.

Tratando de reanimarse un poco se dirigió al baño donde tomó una cálida ducha con burbujas, sin embargo esto no impidió que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir, pero si que el dolor se sintiera menos. Cuando al fin las lágrimas pararon, alguien tocó a su puerta, así que de inmediato se enjuagó la cara para ocultar la evidencia y enredó su cuerpo en una toalla, saliendo así a recibir a quien fuera que le llamara, presintiendo de antemano que sería el pelinegro, pero no bien había girado la manija cuando su inesperado visitante entró de lleno al lugar con tanta fuerza que fue a dar al suelo, y de paso a ella también.

- Demonios Kutnetzov – habló de forma molesta - ¿Qué no tienen ninguna otra forma de saludar a la gente? – dijo en el piso con el otro cuerpo sobre el suyo en una posición que cualquiera que los viera pensaría cualquier cosa menos que fue un accidente por la impaciencia del pelilavanda

- No es mi culpa que tardaras tanto en abrir – se levantó y le tendió la mano a la otra para ayudarla mientras que esta se sobaba su atributo donde la espalda perdía el nombre

- Impaciente – le espetó – Espero que esa sea la forma amable de recibir a las personas

- ¿Y acaso lo dudas?

- ¿Pues cómo es que reciben a los que no les agrada?

- Pues con un rifle apuntándoles a la cabeza – dijo restándole importancia a sus palabras

- De acuerdo, recordaré eso para no estar en tu lista negra de personas no-gratas. Tengo la ligera impresión de que un agujero que atraviese mi cabeza es algo doloroso y me provocaría jaqueca – dijo al tiempo que se metía a un cambiador para ponerse algo de ropa

- Na. Nada más por unos segundos, después se te quita

- Aún así paso, aunque admito que hay algunos a quienes me gustaría matar, ¿puedes hacer asesinatos sobre pedido?

- Claro, solamente dime el nombre y la forma que quieres que muera y lo haré, o si no tienes pensado en cómo lo quieres te puedo dar algunas sugerencias para que decidas, inclusive puedes hacer combinaciones - escuchó la risa de la chica al tiempo que salía ya totalmente vestida, con unos jeans azules, unos tenis negros, una blusa sin media espalda y que se ataba a su cuello y su cabello suelto

- Es muy tentador, pero creo que por ahora paso

- Haya tú, tú eres la que se lo pierde – se encogió en hombros

- Pero hablando en serio – le miró por el reflejo de su espejo en su peinador debido a que se dirigió ahí para arreglarse – no serías capaz de matar a nadie ¿o sí? – vio al aludido encogerse en hombros y dejarse caer sobre la cama restándole importancia a las palabras

- He estado toda mi vida en la abadía, el entrenarnos para el beyblade y conseguir las bestias bit no era su único propósito – confesó – Querían a niños capaces de matar sin ningún remordimiento (lo siento por el spot a otra serie, para quien la conozca), nadie creería que unos niños son capaces de matar. Nuestro entrenamiento no era solamente para beybatallar, también sabíamos disparar con armas de alto impacto y a una distancia muy considerable. Además soy el mejor en eso.

- ¿Acaso tu…? – la pregunta murió en su boca

- ¿Te preguntas si he llegado a matar a alguien no? Pues la verdad que si, lo llegamos a hacer aunque no fuera de nuestro agrado

- Oh vaya – la exclamación fue poco más que un murmullo - ¿Para qué viniste? – trató de desviar el tema

- ¿Eh? Hmpf venía a sacarte de tu encierro voluntario para que tuvieras una beybatalla conmigo y me sacaras de mi aburrimiento, y de paso distraerte un rato – reparó en lo que había dicho y se auto regañó

- Gracias – volvió a decir apenas audible - ¿Sabes Bry? – Le habló tiernamente – no creo que seas tan malo y despiadado como quieres hacer creer a la gente – vio la cara de molestia del pelilavanda – Eso o es que yo ya me estoy volviendo igual que tu

- Ni una ni la otra – respondió a la chica – simplemente que sabes como soportarme y yo a ti

- Tal vez, es lo más probable si lo veo – se paró de su lugar y el pelilavanda también – pero al menos es algo ¿no? – se dirigieron ambos a la puerta

- Supongo – se encogió en hombros – Pero si le dices a alguien que me simpatizas te mato y de la forma más dolorosa que encuentre – le amenazó inmediatamente, aunque la chica se paró en seco

- ¿Te agrado?

- ¿Eh? – se regañó por segunda vez en el día, estaba hablando de mas y a lo baboso – si… bueno… olvídalo

- Tu también me agradas Bry ¿Sabes? A veces he llegado a pensar que me agradaría más tenerte a ti de hermano y no a Kai

- A mi no – le espetó de inmediato – Eres muy latosa y de lejitos mejor… ¡Y deja de llamarme Bry!- le amenazó con el puño en alto mientras la otra salía de ahí corriendo y riendo a carcajadas mientras el ruso la perseguía con una cara asesina, aunque al mismo tiempo divertida. Ante tal escándalo un minino salió de su escondite

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – dijo en bajito por una rendija entre la puerta y la pared

- ¡Ray! – se detuvo en seco y el ruso también

- ¡Vaya kot! Hasta que te dejas ver

- Ray, el día está muy bonito, vamos a pasear por el bosque, hacer un día de campo, salir de compras, ir a un parque de diversiones o tal vez quieras…

- No lo creo Aiko, no me siento con ánimos

- Oh, ya veo – su rostro de júbilo cambió en un santiamén

- Tal vez mañana

- Si, seguro

- Más te vale cumplir kot, porque yo ya no la aguanto y me muero de ganas por darle una vuelta… pero en el pescuezo

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si yo soy un angelito caído del cielo – se mostró orgullosa

- A patadas

- ¡Oye…!

- Tranquila, lo dice jugando… - mostró una débil sonrisa que le hizo sentir aliviada – Voy a dormir un poco, me siento algo mal

- ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

- No gracias, seguro que con dormir se me quita

- De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencida

- Pero si te sigues sintiendo mal le dices a la mocosa kot, que sirva de algo su dinero

- Ya basta mono morado…

- De acuerdo – se escuchó débilmente antes de que se cerrara la puerta y dejar a los otros dos viéndola como tontos

Esto era grave, cada día Ray salía menos de aquella celda en la que él mismo se había confinado y cada vez se le podía notar más pálido, y eso que su piel era bronceada. Además de que casi no comía, si no fuera porque la ojirubí le llevaba alimento hasta su cuarto a las horas debidas seguro que llevaría semanas sin probar alimento. Tan embelezada estaba en sus pensamientos que olvidó a cierto pelilavanda que se encontraba a su lado, esto hasta que sintió una enorme mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndole los cabellos y dándole esperanzas, aunque su cara siguiera con una expresión fría y sin rastros de que le importara aquella situación

- Larguémonos de aquí mocosa, tengo hambre – dijo mientras se sujetaba el estómago y caminaba a la cocina

- ¿Qué afán el tuyo de decirme mocosa, mono morado? – le siguió

- ¿Y qué afán el tuyo de decirme mono morado? Además eres una mocosa

- Tengo la misma edad que tú

- No lo aparentas, es más todavía estás en pañales

- Si serás… - corrió hasta alcanzar al pelilavanda y se le trepó en la espalda

- Óyeme tú, ¿Qué creíste que era, tu caballo? – decía al tiempo de intentar quitarse a la chica de su espalda que se le había pegado como chicle

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo bajándosele

- Qué te quitaras de encima

- No eso no, lo del caballo

- Que no soy ningún animal como para estarte cargando

- ¡Eres un genio! – de pronto gritó y le dio un gran abrazo

- Si, dime algo que no sepa – alzó la cabeza orgullosamente y algo sonrojado por la acción de la bicolor

- Vamos – le jaló el brazo y bajaron corriendo las escaleras, llevándose al otro casi a rastras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de ojos color azul ártico se despertaban como cada mañana, aunque con cada amanecer su vida era más feliz, debido a que el objeto de sus desvelos se volvía suyo con el pasar del tiempo, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kai Hiwatari, un chico de cabello bicolor y ojos color rubí que despedían un aura más cálida que el fuego y al mismo tiempo más fríos que el hielo.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque todo lo realizaba a conciencia plena, pero él tenía todo el derecho de estar con Kai por sobre el chino porque él lo había conocido mucho antes, él lo había ayudado en aquellos momentos difíciles, él le había visto transformarse de un niño dulce en un chico sin sentimientos y él… él había sido el confidente que le había escuchado por primera vez lo que sentía por el pelinegro.

Él fue el primero que escuchó a Kai decir que extrañaba al ojiámbar, que lo extrañaba, que quería volver a verlo, que se había vuelto su más preciado amigo durante su estancia en los Bladebrackers. Pero su cabeza no aceptaba eso, él era el que debía ser el novio de Kai, él y solamente él.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama con una gran sonrisa, ya que le estaba ganando el terreno al minino, y lo veía en sus ojos tan expresivos, más claros que el agua. Podía notar a leguas que se deprimía cada vez que él pasaba junto a Kai, platicando tan amenamente, o como cuando comían, que él disimuladamente tocaba a Kai en lo que a cualquiera le parecería un gesto fraternal, más entre ellos sabían que no lo era.

Está bien, si debía admitirlo esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, su objetivo no era que el kot saliera lastimado, pero debía entender que era SU Kai y que nadie se lo iba a quitar. Entró al baño y se dispuso a tomar una ducha fría, ya que era la única que conocía, digo en Rusia no es muy fácil tener agua caliente, menos en un lugar como la abadía.

Salió de ahí completamente vestido con su traje típico, y con una toalla sobre sus hombros para que absorbieran las gotas que caían de su aún mojado cabello. Miró su alcoba detenidamente, se la habían proporcionado para permanecer el tiempo que quisiera sin ninguna restricción, pero estaba claro que eso no incluía molestar al que daba brillo a la casa.

Se volvió a acostar en "su" cama y siguió divagando. Cada día el neko se mostraba más pálido, al principio iba a comer con todos pero últimamente no lo hacía, aún se preguntaba cómo no se había muerto de hambre. Aunque en realidad no sabía de su estado de salud, ya que Kai le había comentado que para cuando él volvía a su cuarto el kot ya se hallaba dormido.

De hecho, en una de sus pláticas en las cuales nadie entendía porque usaban un sistema aprendido en la abadía y el único que la podía descifrar era el pelilavanda, el ruso-japonés le comentó que estaba muy preocupado por el pelinegro, porque cada vez se veía más pálido y ojeroso, además de que lo veía muy delgado y rara vez lo veía fuera de su alcoba, claro está que él minimizó la situación diciéndole que estaba mal y que estaba exagerando las cosa, que de seguro él estaba bien y solamente trataba de hacerse el importante.

Pero claro que el chino no estaba bien y él lo sabía, ellos mismos habían tenido esos síntomas de desnutrición y depresión al estar entrenando en un lugar tan sombrío como en el que habían vivido toda su vida, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder terreno solamente porque el chinito quería recuperar al bicolor. No se lo iba a permitir.

De pronto el sonido de una risa le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y querer llenar su curiosidad de saber qué estaba sucediendo, así que abrió la puerta para saciarse cuando vio a la "hermana" de su amado siendo perseguida por su compatriota ruso, el cual mantenía un puño alzado en forma de amenaza para con la chica pero la aludida encontraba esto muy divertido, lo notó por su risa tan alegre, la verdad hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba reír.

Pensó que tal vez sería mejor llevarse con ella al ser la pariente de Kai, pero entonces recordó que en realidad ni siquiera conocidos parecían, por lo que optó en concentrarse solamente en el ojirubí. De pronto el silencio reinó, haciéndole volver su atención a aquellos que permanecían en el pasillo y entrecerrando su puerta para no poder ser descubierto.

No alcanzó a ver bien de quién se trataba, pero si lo pudo deducir debido a que el único que se podía encontrar en aquella habitación era su rival pelinegro, pudo notar a los otros dos hablándole despacio, aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar todo se podía dar una clara idea debido a la expresión de la ojirubí, y seguramente era el hecho de que otra vez quería sacarlo de su confinamiento y el neko se negaba rotundamente, escuchó un reclamo por parte de ella y luego otra vez murmullos, para finalmente escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. De pronto notó cómo se encaminaron a las escaleras y cerró un poco más la puerta para seguir… informándose

- Larguémonos de aquí mocosa, tengo hambre – vio al pelilavanda sujetarse el estómago

- ¿Qué afán el tuyo de decirme mocosa, mono morado?

- ¿Y qué afán el tuyo de decirme mono morado? Además eres una mocosa

- Tengo la misma edad que tú

- No lo aparentas, es más todavía estás en pañales – rió por el argumento tan tonto

- Si serás… - - vio a la "mocosa" correr hasta su compatriota y se le trepó en su espalda, ante la visión sintió un revoltijo en su estómago y un abatimiento

- Óyeme tú, ¿Qué creíste que era, tu caballo? – vio al pelilavanda intentar quitársela de encima sin éxito y sintió una gran tristeza al notar que hacía mucho que no se peleaba con él y que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo extrañaba. Movió negativamente su cabeza regañándose porque nadie podría extrañar a un tipo egocéntrico, odioso, altanero, idiota y nada buen compañero como él

- ¿Qué dijiste? – vio a la chica bajándose de él repentinamente y seria

- Qué te quitaras de encima

- No eso no, lo del caballo

- Que no soy ningún animal como para estarte cargando

- ¡Eres un genio! – le escuchó dar un gritito y abrazarle con fuerza, y otra vez tuvo esa sensación en su estómago, como si tuviera un gran vacío

- Si, dime algo que no sepa

- Vamos

Cuando los dos se hubieron alejado se permitió salir del lugar donde estaba, tratando de poner en orden todas sus ideas, y es que no entendía el hecho de lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Bryan junto a la niña esa, si no fuera porque estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de Kai, diría que estaba celoso. Soltó un bufido riéndose de sí mismo ante aquel pensamiento. Sin más, se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba el bicolor todas las mañanas esperándole para entrenar y se obligó a alejar todas aquellas estupideces que rondaban en su cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Espera chiquilla, si sigues así terminarás tumbándome y créeme que lo lamentarás – le amenazó intentando seguirle el paso

- Bien – le soltó – pero apúrate que no hay tiempo – le apresuró

- Sería más fácil si me dijeras a dónde vamos – soltó como regañándole

- ¿Y para qué te digo si no sabes dónde queda?

- Bien, no me digas, pero no pienso estar corriendo como imbécil por toda esta estúpida casa sin rumbo fijo

- Tú solamente sígueme

El pelilavanda se tuvo que resignar a seguir a la chica ante la rotunda negativa que tenía de informarle su destino, bajaron hasta el salón principal, atravesaron todos los corredores, salieron al "pequeño jardín" que tenía la casa, y siguieron corriendo pasando las canchas deportivas que tenía, hasta que al fin divisó una especie de cabaña de tamaño regular, donde a medida que se acercaban podía distinguir mejor qué clase de lugar era: una caballeriza

- Aquí es – se paró en frente del lugar con la respiración agitada por la carrera

- Si, genial, lindo muy lindo – se burlo – ahora podrías decirme ¡¿Para qué demonios vinimos aquí?!

- Elemental mi querido Watson – retó la paciencia del ruso – A Ray siempre le ha gustado cabalgar, de hecho tiene un caballo, Tigre, al igual que Kai tiene a Trueno, pero desde que todo esto comenzó los pobres han estado aquí sin ser visitados – abrió las puertas y entraron, y de inmediato escucharon los relinchares de los animales – la última ocasión cuando Tyson y los demás vinieron como un gesto de amistad les regalé un caballo, y aquí están para cada vez que quieran verlos como no vienen muy seguido no resienten la soledad, pero Tigre y Trueno están acostumbrados a que al menos una vez por semana salían y cabalgaban por el bosque, pero ahora ya no – se paró junto a Tigre y lo vio muy abatido – Los animales están muy ligados a sus dueños, por eso si los dueños se sienten mal ellos lo recienten – acarició el hocico del caballo – Ray es demasiado alegre y vivo, el hecho de que no se haya parado por aquí pone triste a Tigre

- Bien, pero eso ¿qué?

- Pues – se volteó para ver fijamente a Trueno, y luego a Bryan – si a Ray le gusta tanto cabalgar pues que mejor que salir mañana y disfrutar el día

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo pretendes hacer eso?

- Pues, voy a intentar persuadir a Kai para que lo saque de ahí y se vayan al menos por unas horas, y de paso a ver si pueden arreglar esto. He intentado que Ray hable con Kai de cómo se siente, pero se niega, y pienso que si lo orillo terminará por decírselo, ya que se encuentra en sus límites de tolerancia pero… - observó que Bryan alzó una ceja en señal de que le terminara de explicar, así que dio un suspiro – Pero aún no sé cómo hacer para que Tala no se le acerque por todo un día, o al menos que se le pierda de vista a Kai el tiempo suficiente como para que yo arregle que ellos entren al bosque, al no conocerlo, Tala no podrá seguirlos

- Si es por ese insignificante detalle no te preocupes – La chica lo observó fijamente – Para eso yo me pinto solo – la otra sonrió

- Aparte Bryan, quiero saber algo – el otro se puso serio – he visto como miras a Tala, sé que lo sigues con tu vista, sé que estás preocupado por Ray pero también por Tala ante lo que pueda pasar. También sé que ya conocías el hecho de que Tala estaba enamorado de Kai mucho antes que yo y que, tal vez por eso, lo acompañaste hasta aquí a pesar de que no lo tragas

- Tu punto…

- Mi punto es… que tu estás enamorado de Tala – vio que el otro se puso tenso y se disponía a defenderse – y también…- se apresuró a decir – sé que él siente algo por ti, pero te advierto algo, no voy a permitir que él destruya a mi familia, no por un encaprichamiento y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.

- Muy bien niña – le sonrió para asombro de ella – veo que eres más perceptiva de lo que aparentas, tienes mi apoyo incondicional, si me ayudas a tener a un lobo rebelde a mis pies y sumiso cuan cachorrito

- Tienes mi palabra Kutnetzov, lo haré solamente porque no quiero perder por tercera ocasión a mi familia en mi vida

- Muy bien Sumeragi, - le tendió la mano - haz hecho un trato – sonrió

- Te equivocas, has hecho un trato con un Hiwatari – sonrió también

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, bueno ante el hecho de que ya todos saben que a Bryan le gusta Tala y que Tala siente algo cada vez que ve al pelilavanda con la chica, quise hacerlo evidente para los personajes y ya no darle más largas al asunto. Pero aparte de eso ¿qué tal les pareció este hecho? El que Aiko y Bryan se hubiera unido al fin en un acuerdo de palabra para cada quién cumplir con sus propósitos y al mismo tiempo ayudarse, digo después de todo tienen un objetivo en común el cual es que Tala y Kai se separen y levantarle el ánimo a un gatito.

Por otro lado, ¿qué opinan el hecho de que Aiko y Bryan sean amigos? Bueno la verdad a mi no me gustaba al inicio pero me fue agradando ya que le da un giro distinto a la historia, además de que Bryan está un poco más humanizado. De hecho yo soy enemiga de cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, pero dudo mucho que Bryan sea tan sádico como muchos lo pintan, más bien es la apariencia que le gusta mostrar simplemente porque así se acostumbró, pero por dentro sabe apreciar a aquellos que lo aprecian.

Bien, creo que es todo porque sino van a ser más comentarios míos que todo el documento y luego para qué quieren. Ya saben, no me caen nada mas unos reviews y de antemano se agradecen aquellos comentarios que le llegan a esta humilde autora la cual los aprecia como si fueran oro y que los tiene todos muy bien gravados en su mente. Bueno ahora sí me despido, nos leemos en el otro capítulo.

Mata nee


	10. Lágrimas

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**LÁGRIMAS**

La mañana había llegado silenciosa, lanzando los rayos de sol por donde quiera, haciendo notar que sería un agradable día, sin embargo para un par de personas era el inicio de una batalla que nadie más sabía que comenzaría con aquel amanecer. Con aquellos rayos dos pares de ojos, unos color rubí y otros color lavanda se abrieron cada uno en su respectiva habitación. Ya cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer a la perfección.

Desde el día anterior habían quedado en que lo primero que debían de hacer era evitar que Kai y Tala se encontraran como cada mañana para irse a entrenar. Dejarían que Kai estuviera esperando un rato como siempre sino levantaría sospechas, lo cual por supuesto no querían. El siguiente paso sería sacar al kot de su cuarto, esta era la tarea más difícil de todas porque él permanecía renuente a dejar su cuartel, de eso se encargaría la ojirubí.

El otro punto era retener al pelirrojo lo suficiente como para evitar que siquiera les dé alcance al chino y al bicolor a donde quiera que se fueran a dirigir, tarea de la que se encargaría el pelilavanda, aunque aún trataba de pensar en el cómo. La idea de pegar su puerta con un potente pegamento sonó muy seductora en su cabeza y, si no se le ocurría nada en los siguientes treinta minutos lo llevaría a cabo. Así dio comienzo a la tarea del día.

La bicolor se levantó de su cama ya después de que el chino se hubiese escapado de nueva cuenta a la propia, todo debía parecer normal por eso no le detuvo aún cuando supo en qué momento se levantó. Ella hizo lo mismo, tomó una ducha rápida y fría y se arregló lo más sencillamente que pudo, se puso sus ya clásicos jeans, tenis negros, una blusa de cuello sin mangas y su cabello suelto.

Se arregló el cabello un poco frente al espejo, dio un hondo suspiro y miró fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos, tan llenos de determinación. Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Muy bien era tiempo de comenzar. Mientras caminaba con rumbo a su objetivo inhalaba y expiraba tratando de relajar sus nervios, no por miedo a que Ray o Kai se enojaran con ella, sino por el hecho de que el pelirrojo arruinara todo. Al llegar a la otra habitación, tocó levemente y esperó.

- ¿Ray? – le habló bajito

- ¿Qué ocurre Aiko? – le preguntó por una rendija de la puerta

- Kai quiere hablar contigo – soltó inmediatamente y vio el brillo en los ojos de Ray – Bueno, de hecho… Hay ya, que de cualquier forma te ibas a enterar – sonrió ante la vida que demostraba la mirada de Ray – pero no quiero estropear la sorpresa. ¡Rápido Ray, vístete! Que Kai se muere por hablar contigo – Le ingresó de nuevo a su cuarto – cámbiate de ropa y date un baño rápido – lo empujó hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua fría y caliente al tiempo para que se llenara la tina y cuando tuvo una cantidad suficiente lo empujó dentro – ahora te traigo la ropa

- ¡Aiko! – le gritó sacando la cabeza del agua puesto que había caído de bruces – El agua está helada – decía con un ligero tono azul en sus labios, sus mejillas rojizas y sus labios castañeando de frío

- Si pero no hay tiempo para calentarla – entró con la ropa del chino en los brazos – No quieres hacer esperar a Kai ¿o sí? – Vio al chino negar con la cabeza aún temblando – Entonces apurémonos

- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que planeas?

- Claro – contesto de inmediato – Planeo llevarte hasta dónde Kai me dijo lo más rápido que pueda – respondía al tiempo que ayudaba al neko a ponerse su playera

- Bueno entonces ¿Puedo saber qué planea Kai? – mencionó mientras él mismo se ponía su pantalón y zapatos

- Ah bueno, pues eso – se volteó a verle después de que tomó la banda para su cabello – Es un se-cre-to – le sonrió tiernamente

- Pero Aiko – hizo un puchero gracioso que hizo sentir un regocijo interno a la chica ya que hacía bastante que no había visto aquel rostro tan alegre en el chino – tengo mucha curiosidad

- ¿Qué no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, kot? – le regañó mientras le peinaba su largo cabello

- Deberías pasar menos tiempo con Bryan, ya se te está pegando lo de decirme kot a ti también

- Es que se escucha adorablemente – terminó de peinarle y el chino procedió a atarse su cabello de forma habitual

- Si bueno, pero no pongas esa cara

- De acuerdo, pero vamonos ya – le jaló del brazo y lo sacó de ahí sin mucho esfuerzo debido a la emoción que este sentía de ver a su novio de nueva cuenta

Ray trataba de seguirle el paso pero como lo llevaba sujeto de la muñeca de una manera que si apenas podía poner los pies en el piso, porque casi le llevaba volando, preocupado por no caer y ver la alfombra mucho más de cerca, no pudo notar como la chica desvió su cabeza para notar a su cómplice asomarse de su cuarto y hacerle una señal de que todo iba bien hasta el momento, así desaparecieron ambos de su vista.

El siguiente paso era suyo, sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo no tardaría mucho en levantarse, así que dio un hondo suspiro y salió de su alcoba y caminó a la contigua que era del chico ojiazul. Se paró frente a ella viéndola con detenimiento esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a su pregunta ¿cómo detenerlo de forma pacífica? Y es que todas las ideas que tenía implicaban una fractura para el pelirrojo.

De pronto logró escuchar algo de ruido y una puerta cerrarse dentro, el ruso había entrado a tomar un baño. Bueno, ya qué más daba, ya no encontró otra solución, fue rápidamente a su habitación y sacó una pequeña latita que había conseguido una hora antes con uno de los sirvientes de aquella enorme mansión. Sin más abrió la otra habitación y comenzó a esparcir la mezcla por toda la orilla de la puerta, según la lata era de rápido secamiento y, en cuanto cerró la puerta de nuevo, se percató de la verdad de aquella leyenda, ya que ni él pudo abrirla, aunque no hizo un gran intento.

Pegó su oído a la puerta y escuchó abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo la puerta de adentro, un poco de ruido, telas rozándose – lo cuál no le dio muy buenas ideas a su cabeza – y luego de eso, la perilla girando y tratando de abrir la puerta, la cual por supuesto no cedió ni un solo centímetro, y luego un montón de gritos dicho en ruso. Dejó que el escándalo siguiera unos instantes, de hecho subieron algunos de los sirvientes, pero Bryan les dijo en silencio que se fueran, y así lo hicieron sin preguntas. Dejó pasar un tiempo y luego habló

- Hey Ivanov – le gritó un poco para que su voz sobresaliera de sus gritos e insultos - ¿Qué escándalo tienes ahí? Recuerda que mano amiga tradición que obliga – escuchó otro insulto y luego nada – Ivanov

- Escúchame bien Kutnetzov – se escuchó algo sulfurado – quiero que me saques de esta maldita habitación ¡Ahora!

- No, no, no – respondió bufándose – esa no es forma de pedir las cosas. Además ¿quién te crees para hablarme así? Mejor hazlo con cariño – disfrutaba sacarlo de sus casillas ya que hacía un buen que no lo hacía

- No estoy para tus estúpidos jueguitos, quiero que abras esto ¡Ya!

- Bueno – habló calmadamente – pero primero quiero que me digas qué pasa

- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que pasa!? ¡Que la maldita puerta no abre!

- ¿Ya intentaste girar la manija? – No fue testigo del remedo que hizo el pelirrojo del otro lado

- ¡Claro que ya intenté girar la manija!

- ¿E intentaste abrirla tanto para dentro como para afuera?

- Kutnetzov no estoy como para tus patéticas bromitas

- Huy que humor, nos levantamos del lado equivocado esta mañana o es que estamos cosechando lo que sembramos – le soltó sin embargo el otro no le entendió

- Solamente sácame de aquí

- ¿Y porqué no sales por la ventana? – él sabía perfectamente la respuesta

- ¿Será porque estamos en el tercer piso y no tengo forma de bajar sin darme un buen madrazo contra el suelo? ¿Cómo pude olvidar que podía bajar por ahí?

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Entonces deja de estar berreando para que pueda ir por algunas herramientas para abrir la maldita puerta

- ¡¿Y tú qué crees que es lo que llevo pidiéndote los últimos cinco minutos?!

- Mejor cierra la boca Ivanov, que puedo dejarte ahí encerrado toda la tarde si se me da la gana – ya no escuchó reclamos – espera ahí, no te vayas

- Bryan – escuchó apenas desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- el escuchar su voz tan suave y dulce le hizo crear una atmósfera indescriptible para él

- ¿Cuál?

- Puedes… - vaciló – puedes decirle a Kai que tardaré un poco en llegar al entrenamiento – fin de la atmósfera linda

- ¿Y qué te crees que soy tu maldito mensajero? ¬¬

- Por favor – dijo aún usando aquel tono meloso

- Si lo que quieras – hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia y se alejó de ahí - Estúpido

Caminó rápidamente, arrojando insultos en cuanto idioma conocía, iba a dejar al pelirrojo ahí por al menos un par de horas mientras daba tiempo a la chica de alejar lo suficiente a los tortolitos, y después se encargaría de su compatriota por arruinar su día desde tan temprano. Se encaminó hasta la caballeriza donde habían planeado su movimiento de ataque la tarde anterior y pudo notar que ya se encontraban ahí los tres, sacando a aquellos hermosos corceles y sonrió de forma cómplice.

Recordó las palabras de la chica para lograr persuadir a Kai. Le había dicho que su trabajo era retener a Ivanov, para que ella pudiera llevar a Ray hasta el idiota de Hiwatari, y para que este no se impacientara por si se retardaba con el chino en caso de que este no quisiera salir, le había mandado a una sirvienta de ella, Hanna le escuchó decir, que Ray había hablado con Tala hacía unos momentos y le había pedido un poco de tiempo para que ellos dos pasaran la tarde juntos, no vio nada extraño así que aceptó.

Le dio la orden a Hanna de que le dijera a Kai que le esperara en la caballeriza, ya que apenas y se iba a arreglar. El pelilavanda lo veía como una estúpida excusa, pero parecía que todo había funcionado bien e iba viento en popa, esto hizo que reafirmara su idea de que Hiwatari era un completo imbécil, pero en esos momentos le ayudaba en mucho.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado al notar cómo Ray y Kai subían a sus caballos y se adentraban al bosque despidiéndose de la chica, y ella hacía lo mismo con la mano, pronto ya no los pudo notar así que se dirigió a dónde ella se encontraba todavía sonriente y, al escucharle, le miró fijamente.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema?

- Por poco – le confesó - pero logré remediarlo - ¿Y tú?

- Ninguno – sonrió triunfal

- Siempre ¿cómo lo mantuviste encerrado?

- Tú me complicaste todo al decirme que no era permitida la violencia, así que no tuve ningún remedio más que el pegar la puerta – vio a la chica darse un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente - ¿Qué? Al menos no tiene ningún hueso roto

- Pues sí, al menos es algo

- Aunque he de decirte que está haciendo más escándalo que si le hubieran golpeado por horas ¿Segura que nadie le va a ayudar?

- Estoy segura, les dije a todos que por más ruido que hiciera nadie lo socorriera

- De acuerdo ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Quieres ir a espiarlos?

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer – expresó al tiempo que se encogía en hombros

- Bien entonces sígueme – le adentró a la caballeriza – Te presento a Rayo – Le mostró a un hermoso caballo negro como la noche y un rombo blanco en su frente, el cabello de su cabeza era blanco y el de la cola daba un tono plateado – Rayo, este es el mono morado – escuchó al caballo relinchar y al aludido reclamar – era broma, su nombre es Bryan. Ahora, volteó a ver al resto de los corceles que tenía, probablemente ninguno de los que les di a los chicos pueda seguir el paso de rayo así que te daré otro más fuerte – paseó su vista por los otros caballos hasta que encontró uno grande, fuerte, blanco como la nieve y con ojos retadores – Este estará bien – se acercó hasta el corcel – Este será para ti Bryan, acaba de llegar hace poco y le nombré Saru(1) – rió la chica y en realidad esto no le dio gracia al pelilavanda – Aunque si quieres puedes cambiarle de nombre

-Y ten por seguro que lo haré – se volteó a ver al animal – Saru no es para ti así que te llamarás Akuma (2) – el caballo relinchó satisfecho por su nuevo nombre – Ya vez, ese si es nombre de un corcel como este

- Si bueno, en gustos se rompen géneros – murmuró – ¿vamos a seguirlos o qué? – se subió en rayo

- Tú diriges

Salieron a todo galope de aquél lugar, sin saber que un par de ojos color azul ártico había visto desde el momento en que Ray y Kai se habían ido al bosque, cuando la bicolor y su ruso compatriota habían comenzado a hablar, hasta el momento en que se perdieron por aquel enorme bosque siguiéndole el rastro a los otros dos. Estaba furibundo al verse tan fácilmente engañado por alguien de inteligencia tan inferior.

Sin reparar en lo que pensaba simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, donde comenzó a darle patadas y golpes como loco y, al ver que no cedía, optó por el último recurso que le quedaba y por el primero que debió haber empezado: su blade. Apuntó al objeto que impedía su salida y lanzó su blade el cual inmediatamente rompió aquél obstáculo sin problemas.

Ante tal ruido una Hanna y Mitzuku subieron rápidamente a ver de qué se trataba y sobre todo impedir que aquél joven ruso saliera de su habitación como se les había ordenado o mínimo, de aquella mansión. Sin embargo al llegar al lugar se quedaron pasmados al ver la puerta hecha jirones y al pelirrojo pasar por sobre encima de los escombros.

Pudo notar a los que estaban parados frente a lo que llegó a ser una puerta, más no les dio importancia y les pasó de largo, iban a pagar esos dos que le habían tendido una trampa y que intentaban alejarlo de su amado Kai y de paso haría que cierto minino se arrepintiera del día que decidió acercársele al bicolor y robarle los besos que por derecho le correspondían

- Joven – reaccionó Hanna – espere por favor – se acercó hasta el ruso y le sujetó del brazo, pero éste se la quitó de en medio arrojándola cayendo al suelo

- Aléjate de mi – siseo con coraje

- Hanna – le habló el viejo mayordomo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si señor Mitzuku, solamente fue el sentón que me di

- Joven – se dirigió el mayor de nuevo al pelirrojo – le pido cordialmente que se quede dentro de la mansión, la señorita nos dio la estricta orden de que usted no saliera de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia

- ¿Y ustedes creen que eso me importa? Métanselo en sus cabezas, esa niña me tiene sin cuidado y no haré nada de lo que diga

- Por favor joven, se lo pido nuevamente, no quiero tener que llamar a seguridad

- Me importa un carajo lo que quieran – y bajó aprisa hasta la planta baja

- Seguridad – habló por un radio – detengan al joven Ivanov se dirige a la puerta que dirige a la parte trasera de la casa… _Entendido _– logró escuchar

Sin embargo poco o nada los guardias pudieron hacer para detenerlo ya que él los apartó inmediatamente con su blade y su bestia bit (ya saben esas cositas pueden hacer mucho más que una bala o una pistola o inclusive un arma nuclear, detener a unos simples guardias no iba a ser problema) y con paso decidido se fue a la caballeriza. Ya dentro escuchó el relanzar de los corceles al no reconocer al que entraba, exceptuando uno y con ello llamando su atención

Caminó hasta él y vio en la placa su nombre "Lobo", le agradó, era un caballo color blanco grisáceo y ojos de un extraño color azul ártico como los de él, lo sacó de su lugar y lo montó, inmediatamente emprendió la carrera a seguir a Kai, y tenía el presentimiento de a dónde se dirigían, de acuerdo alo que él le había mostrado, ya que nadie sabía que el bicolor le había estado mostrando los alrededores del bosque mientras entrenaban. Apresuró al caballo para llegar a su destino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se podía escuchar el galope de los caballos de forma pausada, ellos estaban felices de poder salir de nuevo en compañía de sus dueños, sin embargo estos no habían dicho palabra alguna desde que habían salido. Ray y Kai permanecían en silencio, uno no sabía qué decir y, el otro, pues siempre se había dedicado a escuchar, el que estaba raro en realidad era el kot ya que no había dicho ni pío, o miau dependiendo de quien lo viera.

Se dirigían a aquel lugar que la bicolor había compartido con ellos hacía ya más de un año por primera vez, y que ahora les servía a ellos como lugar de citas románticas para cuando deseaban estar solos y en un ambiente distinto al de la cama que compartían. El camino siempre era ameno por la plática del gatito, pero el hecho de que este permaneciera en silencio le daba mala espina, finalmente reunió todo su coraje y empezó.

- ¿Sucede algo Ray?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No has dicho palabra desde que salimos. ¿Estás molesto por algo? – se hizo el silencio de nuevo

- No estoy molesto Kai – respondió al fin – solamente triste – confesó después de haber reunido toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué es eso?

- ¿No lo sabes? – No hubo respuesta – Hace mucho que no te veo Kai, llegas muy entrada la noche y te vas muy temprano, ya no me abrazas por las noches y te dedicas a entrenar.

- Tú sabes que salgo a entrenar con Tala

- El problema es que pasas más tiempo con Tala que conmigo, yo soy tu novio, no él

Ninguno de ellos pudo notar que un par de espías se acercaron a ellos debido a la plática que mantenían y el hecho de que habían dejado a sus corceles un poco más lejos de ahí para evitar el ruido que ellos hacían, y así en silencio se dispusieron a conocer el desenlace de aquella situación

- Pero Tala es mi amigo y hacía un año que no lo veía

- ¿Y qué con los años que estuvimos separados? ¿Me extrañaste a mi igual?

- No es lo mismo

- Tienes razón, no es lo mismo. A mi debiste de haberme extrañado más si es que me amabas tanto como decías

- Aún te sigo amando Ray

- Eso no es lo que me parece

- Estás exagerando las cosas

- ¿Eso piensas? Por Dios Kai, todos se han dado cuenta menos tu y eso no lo puedo creer, Tala está enamorado de ti, y lo que quiere es separarnos, por eso se empeña en pasar tanto tiempo contigo, por eso se empeña en alejarnos el uno del otro

- Lo único que veo es que estas celoso de Tala, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Tala es únicamente mi amigo

- ¿Tú amigo? ¿Un amigo se empeña en mantenerte separado de tu pareja?

- Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua Kon – ese fue un golpe bajo, llamarlo por su apellido

- No Kai, te equivocas, tú eres el que está minimizando las cosas, pero si insistes en poner a Tala antes de a mi, que se supone que soy lo que más amas, entonces no tienes en claro el concepto de amor

No notaron el momento en que aquél día cálido y con rayos de sol por doquier comenzó a oscurecerse, ni mucho menos el momento en que el cielo amenazó con soltar las gotas de lluvia con sus relámpagos y truenos, de lo que si se dieron cuenta fue el dolor en los ojos de un minino que ya no encontraba salida a la situación, y su confidente notó más allá de eso. Escuchó el romper de aquel corazón que se aferraba a una esperanza, esperanza que el ojirubí acababa de romper. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer

- Pero si es la decisión que has tomado la acepto

- ¿De cuál estás hablando? – pudo divisar que su amigo pelirrojo se acercaba a gran galope

- Creo que nuestra relación ha llegado hasta aquí Kai – mencionó al tiempo que el ruso llegaba hasta quedar junto a ellos – Hemos terminado en definitiva – dio media vuelta a su caballo y se encaminó hacia la mansión

- Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Kon, porque no hay vuelta atrás en lo que acabas de decir

- Te equivocas Kai, soy yo el que espera que te des cuenta de lo que ha pasado aquí y que tengas el coraje y la determinación de corregirlo, porque a diferencia tuya, mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente durante un largo tiempo. Detrás de unos arbustos se mantenían los dos espías improvisados, y uno de ellos veía sin creer lo que el pelinegro acababa de decir, sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo poco a poco hasta que las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Por su parte el pelilavanda observaba atento la mirada del pelirrojo que era una de victoria ganada al haberle ganado al chino. Así estuvo un rato hasta que notó que su cómplice desaparecía de su lado para evitar la huída del chino que había anunciado que se regresaba a su natal china

- Ray espera por favor – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Aiko estabas aquí?

- Por favor Ray, no lo hagas

- Eres muy buena amiga, pero no puedo permanecer aquí sin un motivo. Lo siento – acarreó al caballo para que lo llevara al destino que quería dejando a la bicolor con lágrimas cayéndole como ríos por los ojos

- ¡Te odio! – le grito a su gemelo quien se bajaba del caballo al igual que su acompañante - ¡Te odio! ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? Ray se va y tú no haces nada por impedirlo

- Es su decisión, él fue el que quiso terminar con Kai – le respondió el pelirrojo

- Si serás… - siseó con cólera - ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! – se dirigió a pasos agigantados hacia el ojiazul dispuesta a darle una bofetada que le dolería por meses, sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó a su destino debido a que un cierto ojirubí le detuvo - ¿Lo defendiste? – le miró incrédula

- No te atrevas… - le soltó

- No puedo creerlo – daba pasos hacia atrás como con miedo mientras que se sujetaba la muñeca que el bicolor le había detenido hasta que chocó con el fornido cuerpo del pelilavanda – Bryan… - murmuró al verle

- Vaya Hiwatari, sabía que eras un completo imbécil, pero has rebasado la barrera de lo pendejo que puede ser una persona

- Será mejor que te calles Kutnetzov que no estoy de humor

- ¿Tú no estás de humor? ¿Y qué crees que el gatito está brincando de alegría? Acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida y ni cuenta te das

- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para darme lecciones de vida?

- Alguien que ha visto al gatito desmoronarse día tras día, más en esta última semana que se salía de tu cuarto para dormir con la mocosa y tu ni cuenta te dabas

- Eso solamente da a notar de que Kon ya no amaba a Kai

- Te equivocas – soltó la bicolor – el lloraba noche tras noche, por ya no sentir a Kai cerca de él y todo por tu estúpida culpa – rió en bajo – que digo, es más mi culpa por haberte traído aquí, por no querer que Kai se fuera, todo esto es a consecuencia de mis actos, y ahora Ray se va a China de nuevo – Esto le hizo reaccionar - ¡Ray! Debo impedir que se vaya – se giró para correr hasta donde había dejado a Rayo y a Akuma sin embargo se detuvo para dar una última sentencia – Te respeté por mucho tiempo Kai, eras alguien supremo para mi, casi un Dios, tanto por ser mi hermano como por ser la persona que más me protegió todo el tiempo, más ahora eres poco menos que basura. Quiero que te largues de aquí, tu y el "amiguito" ese que tienes, los quiero fuera de mi casa en menos de dos horas, o conocerás que los Hiwatari no son los únicos a los que hay que temer. Y tú – le habló ahora al pelirrojo – más te vale que te arrepientas, porque no sabes lo que estás robando ni de lo que te estás perdiendo al querer algo que sabes de antemano que no te corresponde. – corrió de nueva cuenta hasta su caballo y los desató presurosa

- Hmpf, creo que ella ya lo dijo todo, exceptuando por algo, si ella no hace algo al respecto, lo haré yo. Hiwatari, si algo le ocurre al gatito te las verás conmigo – luego volteo a ver a Tala – Espero que sepas lo que hiciste, Yuriy

Sin más ambos subieron en sus respectivos caballos corriendo a todo galope a la casa antes de que Ray huyera de ahí sin que pudieran hacer algo por detenerlo, dejando atrás a un bicolor y a un pelirrojo parados en medio de la nada. Más que nada el pelirrojo era el que se había quedado con los ojos como platos, a ¿qué se refería con que esperaba que supiera qué era lo que había hecho?

Claro que lo sabía, había ganado la batalla contra el kot, ahora el amor de Kai era suyo. Bueno ahora era amistad, pero pronto sería amor. Sin más se volvieron a montar en sus caballos hasta la casa de aquella niña, se marcharían de ahí a dónde correspondían, volverían a la abadía y todo volvería a la normalidad, como si Kai jamás se hubiera marchado.

La bicolor hacía correr a su caballo a toda velocidad, aún con aquél terreno tan fangoso, pero conocía a su fiel corcel, sabía muy bien que él podía con eso y mucho más, además le preocupaba Ray, tenía que llegar hasta él. Detrás de sí venía el pelilavanda, había hecho bien al entregarle aquel espécimen, ya que era tan fuerte como rayo y le seguía muy bien el paso a pesar de no conocer el terreno.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y bajaron de los caballos sin siquiera dejarlos en la caballeriza, simplemente los dejaron ahí, ya en un rato vendría el cuidador por ellos. Entró la chica intempestivamente con el pelilavanda tratando de seguirle el paso, solamente para encontrarse con Ray bajando las escaleras ya con sus pertenencias y dispuesto a marcharse.

- Ray por favor – dijo entrecortadamente por el cansancio

- Aiko, te lo pido a ti por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil

- No te vayas

- No puedo permanecer en este lugar, ya no tengo un motivo, además cada rincón me trae recuerdos que una vez fueron gratos y ahora son sumamente dolorosos – Mencionó al tiempo que el bicolor y el ojiazul entraban para dirigirse por lo que era suyo – Lo siento – se encaminó de nuevo en la puerta

- No Ray, por favor – se le plantó en frente y el silencio reinó casi por completo, de no ser por los sollozos que soltaba la chica al ver que uno de sus mejores amigos se iba con el corazón destrozado.

Así permanecieron un rato, Ray y Bryan sin moverse de su lugar y con la ojirubí soltando lágrimas cuan Magdalena con la terquedad de evitar que el chino se volviera a dónde, según él, pertenecía. Pronto se escucharon unos pasos, amortiguados por la alfombra, bajar de la planta más alta, más nadie les hizo caso, simplemente seguían en sus lugares.

- Nos mudaremos – habló al fin la ojirubí desconcertando a los otros dos – si tanto dolor te causa este lugar nos mudaremos, no importa dónde, tú decides, pero por favor quédate conmigo, no podré soportar estar de nuevo sola. No podré soportar ver cómo mi familia desaparece de la noche a la mañana por tercera vez en mi vida

- Por más que me lo pidas no puedo – vio de reojo cómo su ex-novio caminaba hasta la puerta seguido del que, una vez, también consideró amigo

- Por favor kot, mírala está destrozada, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella – las palabras del pelilavanda le sorprendieron, ya que siempre lo consideró un ser sin sentimientos, y de hecho también sorprendieron al dueño de un par de ojos color azul ártico, sin embargo no le prestó más atención y salió de ahí junto al que pronto sería su novio

- De acuerdo, acepto tu oferta y nos mudaremos – se dio por vencido – lo haré solamente por ti – dijo refiriéndose a la chica quien solamente asintió en el pecho del pelinegro ya que había sido ahí donde se había refugiado

La chica permanecía llorando en los brazos del pelinegro, no solamente por el dolor del otro, sino también por el suyo, ya que dejar aquel lugar significaba que perdería todo lo que le quedaba acerca de sus padres y su hermano, ya no le quedaría un lugar dónde recordar los últimos instantes que pasó con ellos, y eso le destrozaba el alma, pero también quería a Ray, y lo haría por él, solamente por él

Todos los sirvientes miraban expectantes la escena, habían escuchado bien lo que la dueña del lugar había dicho, y sabían muy bien lo que significaría para ella, pero si era posible, por su cuenta corría que aquella casa no fuera dejada del todo, querían a la chica tanto como ella quería al neko, por quién hacía ese gran sacrificio. Afuera seguía lloviendo y parecía que cada vez más fuerte, acompañando a todos los corazones que se habían roto aquel día.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

TT Qué triste, pero no me maten. Si no se crean al escribirlo yo también casi lloro, pero me contuve, se hubiera visto muy raro que de la nada me hubiera puesto a llorar ¿no? Ahora, ¿Qué cruel fue Kai no creen? Dejar de lado al kot solamente porque creía que estaba tratando de ponerlo en contra de Tala, eso si se me hizo feo, y eso que yo lo escribí.

Por otro lado pobrecito de Ray, él que creía que Kai le iba a pedir una disculpa por lo desatendido que lo tenía y nada, solamente le regaña, después de la hipotermia que casi le da por culpa de su querida amiga, pero nadie sabía que todo resultaría de esa forma tan triste y fea

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, se agradecen todos los reviews y críticas para mejorar la calidad de este fic… no para otro tipo de reclamos si es que alguien me entiende. Se acepta de todo excepto virus, que a mi computadora ya no le caben más. Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos a la próxima.

P. D. Como compensación a los retrasos que tuve todo el tiempo les dejé un par de capítulos de golpe ¿Eso compensa la tardanza? Espero que sí

Mata nee


	11. Nieve

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**NIEVE**

Silencio, eso era lo que reinaba en aquel lugar, un vacío infinito, un lugar que por más lejos que se viera el aspecto que daba era el mismo, árboles enormes con su copa en forma de punta, cubierto de un manto blanco, el piso lleno del mismo elemento cubriéndolo todo canto había, un frío que lograba calar hasta los huesos… si es que no te mantenías en movimiento

De pronto, aquel silencio fue roto por un estridente grito y algo blanco y negro que atravesaba las colinas a una enorme velocidad, seguido muy de cerca por otras dos franjas, una color lavanda y morado y la otra color azul y celeste. El primero gritando como loco y los otros dos, pues tratando de darle alcance, pero sin esa cara de pánico que tenía al que perseguían.

Bajaban una ladera a gran velocidad, ellos dos con un snowboard y él con un par de esquíes… bueno un esquí después de que el otro se quedó atorado en un árbol el cual y apenas logró esquivar. Esta situación estaba de mal en peor por el simple y sencillo hecho de que ¡Él no sabía esquiar! Ah, pero claro, le dijeron "Es muy fácil", "Te vas a divertir mucho", "No hay nada que temer"

Iba esquivando cuanto obstáculo se le atravesaba lo mejor que podía, árboles, montículos de nieve y rocas. Es más, a él ni siguiera le gustaba la nieve entonces ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Oh si, cierta amiga suya dijo que sería divertido pasar unas vacaciones en la montaña para relajarse y disfrutar de la nieve ¿Qué demonios tenía esa chica en la cabeza? Él es de China, en China NO existe la nieve, y él se estaba muriendo de frío… y de miedo

Frente a sí logró divisar al fin el hotel dónde se estaban hospedando, el problema es que no sabía dónde estaban los frenos de aquella cosa sobre lo que estaba montado. Rápidamente se acercó a aquél lugar y vio su inevitable destino, se iba a estrellar contra la pared, sin esperanzas y remedio alguno se preparó para lo peor tapándose la cara con ambas manos, pero en lugar de pegarse en el muro cuan estampilla en sobre, sintió que chocó con algo entre duro y suave y… pues cayó de lleno a la nieve.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ray? – preguntó una voz dulzona refiriéndose al otro que estaba en el piso

- Vaya kot, esa si que es una forma original de esquiar

- ¿Esquiar? Por si no te diste cuenta estaba a punto de estrellarme – se levantó con dificultad y enfrentó a un chico pelilavanda con sus ojos del mismo color

Él llevaba un traje color morado un poco oscuro de dos partes, el pantalón y la chamarra con el cuello y parte de los hombros con peluche además de que debajo de los brazos y en la parte inferior tenía de color blanco y una playera amarilla debajo. Tenía unas botas color negro con peluche igual que la chamarra, unos guantes negros, y una pequeña bolsa donde cargaba su blade atada a su cintura (ya saben, igual a g-revolution)

- Estoy harto, ya no quiero intentar esto ni una vez más

- Oh vamos Ray, no es tan malo, es simplemente que aún no sabes cómo esquiar

- ¿Y qué era lo que esperabas? De dónde yo vengo no cae nieve – le recriminó a la chica

Ella llevaba un traje color celeste de dos piezas, con unos guantes negros y unas botas de mismo color, sus ojos estaban guardados detrás de una mascarilla que estaba usando para esquiar (U lo siento no puedo acordarme cómo se llama) Su cabello estaba ahora estaba mucho más corto, a la mitad de su espalda y completamente de color azul oscuro.

Esto era por un pequeño percance que había sucedido hacía alrededor de un año, poco después de que el bicolor se hubiera marchado junto con su amigo ruso. Ray se había sentido muy deprimido a pesar de que se habían mudado a un lugar mucho más pequeño, de hecho era una casa común y corriente donde ellos mismos se encargaban de los quehaceres, la mansión había quedado a cargo de los sirvientes como negativa a que la dueña la vendiera, ellos la conservarían hasta que estuvieran listos para regresar.

Bueno, el punto era que en una de las ocasiones que el chino se había sentido decaído y, para tratar de olvidar para siempre al que era dueño de su corazón, se plantó frente a un espejo y comenzó con la tarea de cortarse el cabello. Esto era sumamente doloroso para él ya que nunca se lo había cortado desde que había nacido y era su orgullo, pero lo haría con tal de olvidarlo.

Comenzó lentamente, hasta una altura que le llegaba a la cintura, pero fue ahí dónde la chica le descubrió y le hizo recapacitar que esa no era la mejor solución, aún cuando no fuese una locura como cortarse las venas o darse un tiro, pero sabía que tal vez ese fuera el comienzo de aquellas calamidades, por eso le detuvo, por eso y porque no tenía caso que él cambiara para olvidar a aquél que le decepcionó.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a su cuarto lo que vio en el reflejo del espejo le entristeció¿cómo no quería que Ray se sintiera triste si ella era el vivo retrato del que atormentaba su corazón? Sin pensarlo siquiera, porque lo más probable es que se arrepentiría, tomó unas tijeras y cortó su cabello por debajo de sus hombros de golpe, y aquella característica de tener el cabello de dos colores, lo desapareció, dejándoselo únicamente de color azul oscuro.

Después de mucho rato, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por aquella pérdida, ya que el largo lo había dejado en honor a un deseo de su madre, apareció frente a los otros dos chicos, donde el chino aún sollozaba débilmente y con la mirada abatida y perdida en un punto de la nada, junto a él se encontraba el pelilavanda en silencio, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

Ellos la miraron incrédulos, con su cabello sumamente corto y ahora de un color parejo, sin embargo traviesas lágrimas seguían escapándose de sus ojos tal cómo lo hacían de los del ojiámbar, intentando detener aquél dolor. Sin embargo al escuchar un halago por parte del "mono morado" insinuando que le quedaba mucho mejor aquella apariencia ya que así ya no parecía tanto una mocosa, le hizo sonreír, al igual que al pelinegro como agradecimiento de aquél acto.

Desde entonces el cabello de ambos había crecido, el de ella ya era a media espalda y el de él ya bajaba de dónde la espalda pierde su nombre y atado como de costumbre. Ya casi ni se notaba aquella desesperada reacción que había tenido para consigo mismo. Ahora disfrutaban de unas vacaciones aunque esto matara al minino de frío, y eso que llevaba un pantalón negro y una chamarra blanca que lo cubrían perfectamente de las inclemencias del clima

- Bueno, si no puedes con los esquís¿Qué te parece intentar el showboarding? Digo, si hasta el mono morado puede hacerlo, no veo quién no pueda – Notó que el aludido le intentó asestar un golpe, el cuál esquivó con mucha gracia – Además es mucho más fácil de mantener el equilibrio

- Oye niña, fíjate a quién le dices mono morado, si tú apenas te puedes mantener en pie

- Si es más fácil ¿Por qué me diste los esquís primero?

- Porque a todos les resulta más fácil empezar por ellos, pero bueno, mejor subamos de nuevo la colina y empecemos – tomó otra tabla y arrastró a Ray con ella – Vamos

- No espera – trataba de resistirse – No quiero, Aiko por favor

- Vamos Bryan, a deslizarnos de nuevo

- No necesitas decírmelo, yo ya estoy casi en la cima, y en esta ocasión llegaré primero que el kot

- Eso si quiero verlo

Así pues, los tres se dirigieron a lo alto de la montaña para comenzar de nuevo su diversión… bueno de hecho iban dos y el neko estaba siendo arrastrado por la ojirubí por toda la nieve a pesar de sus intentos por sujetarse de algo y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus orbes doradas ante su pronosticado encuentro con la pared dentro de unos instantes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un lugar cálido, con una chimenea, una amplia estancia con varios sillones decorando el lugar, una alfombra rojo cálido que impedía que los pasos de cualquier persona pudieran ser escuchados. Las conversaciones de varias personas que a pesar del fuego que los acogía tenían mínimo algún abrigo para mitigar el frío que lograba colarse cada vez que una puerta se abría.

En un lugar de aquella enorme habitación, se encontraba un mostrador y, detrás de él, un hombre de alrededor de veintisiete años de cabello color castaño claro y ojos celestes, un suéter blanco y pantalón negro, combinado perfectamente con su piel blanca. Tras de sí se encontraban una serie de cajoncitos cada uno con una llave distinta; ocupado en su trabajo no escuchó acercarse a un par de jóvenes, no hasta que uno de ellos carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

- Tenemos reservación – le explicó un joven con unos ojos de un azul tan fríos como el ártico, cabello tan rojo como el fuego y piel tan blanca como la nieve se paraba frente a él (Y eso que no era blancanieves)

- ¿Su nombre por favor?

- Kai Hiwatari – contestó el otro que acompañaba al pelirrojo con una voz gélida, contrastante a aquellos ojos tan rojos que parecían fuego pero que estaban tan fríos como el hielo.

- Oh si, ya veo – exclamó revisando su computadora – Aquí esta su nombre, es una habitación con dos camas individuales, aquí tienen la llave – se las extendió – disfruten su estancia – y sin recibir agradecimiento aquellos hombres se alejaron de ahí – Vaya, esto se va a poner interesante – exclamó al aire sin siquiera dando a entender qué era lo que quería decir

Lentamente, aquellos dos jóvenes se dirigían a su destino, viendo que aquél lugar en realidad estaba algo desolado a pesar de su inmensa publicidad y reputación, sin embargo era perfecto, el pelirrojo comenzó a divagar su mirada por el lugar, topándose con algunos cuadros muy cotidianos y, cuando se dispuso a ver para afuera por una ventana que les quedaba de paso, algún idiota lo llenó todo de nieve imposibilitándole la visión y causando en él una molestia pasajera.

Dejando de lado aquél pequeño detalle, siguieron con su andar – o al menos el ojiártico ya que se había detenido en aquella ventana – hasta dar con su habitación o al menos eso era lo que para ellos era, porque era más bien una casa. Tenía su cocina, sala, las dos habitaciones, en fin, como un apartamento pero con la diferencia de que este estaba dentro de un hotel. Sin siquiera hablar cada uno se instaló en su habitación rápidamente y permanecieron ahí el resto de la tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tarde caía y pronto se convertiría en noche, la nieve reflejaba los últimos destellos naranjas del sol, las luces proporcionadas por el hotel tratando de otorgar visibilidad a quienes seguían afuera y dándole protección al lugar. En la nieve, una chica seguía esquiando animadamente sin tener intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de que sus dos acompañantes le miraban algo fastidiados y cansados, y además el frío iba aumentando al grado de que para el pelinegro ya se sentía como estatua de hielo y al ojilavanda le comenzaba a parecer incómodo.

- Aiko, ya basta por favor, me estoy muriendo de frío – reclamó el neko cuando vio a su amiga detenerse junto a él

- Eso es porque estás ahí parado nada más, si estuvieras esquiando entrarías en calor

- Ya estoy cansado, tengo sueño, ya no siento mis pies (aunque eso fue desde hace horas) y además es muy tarde, si sigues aquí enfermarás. Estoy seguro que no querrás pasar el resto de los días en cama y con fiebre

- No quiero, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, quiero seguir esquiando – reclamó y sintió una especie de dè javù

- Mira mocosa, no sé el por qué estás tan empeñada en seguir aquí – dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza en forma de fastidio – pero acabamos de llegar ayer apenas, nos quedan muchos días aquí, pero si esa fiebre sigue aumentando ten por seguro que el kot no te dejará salir

La ojirubí abrió grandemente los ojos, puesto que no imaginó que el ruso se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía un poco de fiebre, ya que podía dar la excusa de que estaba sonrojada debido al frío, pero a Bryan nunca lo podía engañar. Sin embargo no se movió ni un milímetro para obedecer.

- Bien si no quieres escuchar al kot tendré que emplear medidas drásticas – se tronó las manos al tiempo que se le acercaba

- E… espera Bryan – intentó alejarse de ahí pero los esquís le hicieron difícil el trabajo, así el pelilavanda la alcanzó con facilidad – No querrás hacerme daño, recuerda que yo estoy pagando por el lugar

- Y ¿quién dijo que te lastimaría? – Sin previo aviso la sujetó de la cintura y se la cargó al hombro – existen maneras no violentas de lograr lo que quieres, aunque el golpearte sonara tan tentado, pero entonces el kot no me daría de cenar y ya me muero de hambre – confesaba mientras entraban al hotel seguido de un pelinegro callado y sonriente, puesto que ya había comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo de nuevo

- Kutnetzov suéltame – pataleaba aún con los esquís puestos y la cara roja de vergüenza – Bájame ahora mismo Kutnetzov, te lo estoy advirtiendo – sin embargo sus gritos no hacían mella en el aludido – con un demonio Kutnetzov… auch – se quejó cuando al fin la dejó caer en un sillón del lobby – que delicado eres con las mujeres ¬¬

- Ya sabes, soy una ternura – contestaba mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón frente a ella y a su lado se sentaba el ojiámbar - ¿Por qué tan callado kot?

- Al fin siento mi cuerpo //// - respondió con una auténtica sonrisa – creí que para este momento ya nunca más volvería a entrar en calor

- Qué exagerado eres Ray – contestó quitándose los esquís y dejándolos a un lado

- ¬¬ NO soy exagerado. En primera NO me gusta el frío, en segunda nunca había esquiado y en tercera en China NO cae nieve. Me gusta el calor y punto.

- Pues si quieres yo te puedo dar calor – le susurraba Bryan tomándole de la barbilla y acercándoselo a su cara

- Bryan… - siseó la chica al tiempo que le rodeaba un aura de furia

- Piénsalo kot, y me dices al rato tu respuesta. O mejor, yo voy por tu respuesta a la noche – vio al neko muy sonrojado por las acciones del pelilavanda ya que se había acercado mucho a él

- Kut…net…sov – dijo cada palabra impregnándola de un odio irrefutable, pero este pareció desaparecer cuando alguien se le acercó

- Vaya, vaya. Mira que hermosura tenemos aquí – dijo refiriéndose a la chica – Si es toda una princesita. No deberías enojarte de tal manera princesita, tu cara es más hermosa cuando sonríes

Ante tantos halagos y el hecho de que aquél chico se le hubiera acercado tanto al grado de ya tenerla abrazada con una mano por su cintura y la otra sujetándole el mentón hacia arriba de forma que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un beso, hizo que la chica se pusiera muy sonrojada. Sin embargo, esto no causó ninguna gracia para cierto ruso, quien al escuchar solamente la voz de aquel tipo, dejó su juego con el neko, tomó a la chica de la cintura y la puso detrás de él.

La mirada del ruso para aquél sujeto era de "No te acerques ni un milímetro o juro que te mataré de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que sea posible, y ten por seguro que la conozco" (Uy, que mirada tan expresiva). Qué se creía que nada más por ser de cabello color castaño claro y ojos celestes, piel blanca, bien parecido, deseable, sexy y dueño del hotel tenía derecho a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

- Kutnetzov aléjate de aquí

- Tú no me das órdenes Sumeragi

- Te las doy cuando se me dé la gana - le enfrentó

- Y ¿quién te crees que eres? – le confrontó también

- Me da igual lo que opines o quieras, pero no tienes derecho a alejarme de Kyouya, él es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, así que más te vale no interrumpirnos nuevamente entendiste – le empujó de en medio y continúo su plática que el castaño

O, si, había olvidado un pequeño detalle, aparte de ser el dueño de aquél horrible hotel, era el maestro de la chiquilla y su amigo de antaño, como lo odiaba. No estaba celoso, pero simplemente no le simpatizaba, y es que siempre llegaba cuando más se estaba divirtiendo, ya sea coqueteando con el kot o peleándose con ella. Era un estorbo y un metiche.

- No tienes por qué encelarte, sino ella se enojará de nueva cuenta contigo – le recordó el pelinegro

- No estoy celoso – gruñó – simplemente que ese sujeto no me simpatiza

- Mira, esa mirada que tienes de querer matarlo vivo, de encerrarla a ella en una habitación para que nunca más la vea y tirar la llave muy lejos se llaman celos, pero no te recomiendo que los tengas. Aiko es muy buena, ella te quiere a ti también mucho, si no ten por seguro que ni siquiera estarías aquí con nosotros, pero también toma en cuenta que no es bueno monopolizar a las personas, si haces eso se alejarán de ti. Debes ser abierto con tus amistades, que los verdaderos amigos nunca te abandonan, siempre estarán ahí en las buenas y más si son en las malas, te darán aliento cuando más lo necesites y lo mejor es que son para la eternidad – no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar hasta que tuvo frente a sí a la ojirubí con una mirada de preocupación

- Ray¿qué tienes¿Llamo a un médico?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes

- Pero…

- Si dice que está bien es porque está bien – vio que la otra le miró molesta – no lo trates como a un niño que no lo es. Por que derrame unas cuantas lágrimas no se va a morir, y menos si no tiene que estar en la abadía – dijo riéndose un poco al recordar su propio entrenamiento, los golpes que recibía cuando era niño y que lloraba. De hecho ya no recordaba la última vez que lloró, pensó en qué se sentiría. Tal vez nunca lo sabría

Sabía que el pelilavanda tenía razón, a nadie hacía daño el llorar, pero es que en cierta forma veía en Ray a su hermanito, y muy a su pesar sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, Ray no era Haku, y nunca lo sería. Simplemente sonrió al ojidorado y se fue a sentar, así la paz regresó a aquel lugar. Siguieron platicando un rato mas incluyendo a Kyouya y recordando cómo es que él y Aiko se habían conocido.

Kyouya había sido un gran sustento para la ojirubí en el tiempo que ella recién había perdido a sus padres. Ante la determinación de ella por ser tan buena como Kai en el beyblade, su tío no hizo más que conseguir al mejor beyluchador de todos los tiempos, aunque el último campeonato había ganado Tyson, y antes que él su hermano, había alguien mucho mejor que ellos, y ese era Kyouya.

Él le ayudó a volver a tomar sus emociones, pues ya no sonreía, no hablaba, simplemente se dedicaba a entrenar con su blade en todo instante, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía. Kyouya le enseñó lo que en el fondo ya conocía, le hizo recordar aquellas tácticas olvidadas de su infancia, e incrementó su potencial como nunca, sin embargo no al cien por ciento.

En realidad esto le molestó a ella y le recriminó que no le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía y Kyouya ante el enfado de la chica no hizo más que sonreír, lo que le hizo que se enfadara más, él esclareció aquella duda inconciente en la cabeza de la ojirubí y solamente le contestó: "Al menos ya logre que te enfadaras"

Con toda la calma del mundo le explicó que el beyblade no era solamente táctica, también era sentimiento y conexión con tu blade y tu bestia bit. Si pensabas que tu bestia bit era únicamente una herramienta para combatir, esta no actuaría a toda su capacidad, tenía que sentir el poder de su bestia dentro de sí, que sus corazones fueran uno y compartieran el mismo deseo, que el sentimiento de uno afectara al otro, pero para lograrlo ella tendría que abrir su corazón de nueva cuenta.

Por supuesto todo esto dejó consternada a la chica, porque su única meta era mostrarle a Kai lo fuerte que era y, en un futuro no lejano, regresar con la misma moneda al doble a quien quiera que le hubiera hecho esto a ella y a su familia. Pero volver a abrir sus sentimientos implicaba que una decepción la llevaría a que las heridas se abrieran de nueva cuenta, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo por segunda ocasión: "Sólo inténtalo, yo ya te enseñé todo lo que sé sobre beyblade, ahora te toca a ti perfeccionarlo"

- Esa fue la última vez que te vi, ni siquiera me dijiste adiós o algo, te fuiste en medio de la noche

- Ya no me necesitabas más

- Claro que te necesitaba, me escuchaste, me alentaste y me dijiste cómo volver a sentir, si no ahora sería una imitación de una máquina, sin sentimientos – no notó un reflejo triste en dos pares de ojos – Kyouya, realmente te eché de menos

- Pero veo que has hecho muy buenos amigos – dijo viendo a los otros dos chicos y un silencio se formó – Bien, ya es noche, si me disculpan debo ir a dormir porque debo administrar este lugar. Duerman bien – y salió de la vista de los chicos

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir

- ¿Sin cenar? – se quejó el ruso

- Bien, haré algo de cenar y luego a dormir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche había llegado y un pelirrojo dormía plácidamente en su cama, en realidad no había hecho mucho en aquel día, pero por alguna razón – muy conocida por él – últimamente se sentía cansado, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, tal vez por costumbre, por soledad o capricho, pero era suyo. Su cuerpo estaba tomando su merecido descanso cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, y simplemente se quedó esperando, lo que venía ocurriendo noche tras noche, desde hacía casi un año….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

TT lo siento, no tengo excusa para tardar tanto. Bueno si pero la verdad ya me da pena. En verdad que intento pero a veces no tengo tiempo, de hecho este capítulo lo estoy terminando a las cuatro de la mañana con la excusa de "tengo tarea", pero quería dejar algo antes de comenzar mis exámenes de medio término, porque ahora sí que no voy a escribir nada. Bueno, no sé que les parezca este capítulo, de hecho lo dejé a la mitad porque uno, iba a ser muy largo, y dos si no lo dejaba ahí nunca lo subiría. Ya saben, se agradecen los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos para que esta humilde autora siga con su trabajo no lucrativo de seguir pervirtiendo mentes jóvenes y hacerlos desviarse de sus deberes. Además, gracias a ellos mi mamá al fin dijo que le gustaría leer mis historias, ya que siempre han sido tan amables y me dan aliento a continuar, el que a mi mamá le agrade lo que hago es gracias a ustedes OO aunque en realidad nunca se lo voy a mostrar VV dudo mucho que logre comprender el alcance de la situación. A… también para pedirles que si tienen tiempito vean un fic nuevo que tengo, nada yaoi nada lemon nada lime y nada beyblade Oo raro en mí. Se llama la fuerza del destino y es de Sakura Card Captors, creo que debería de estar en mi profile pero si no lo encuentran búsquenlo así en el buscador ¬¬ nembe a poco. Bueno ya me despido porque mañana tengo trabajo y escuela TT voy a tener mucho sueño. Bueno ahora sí adiós.

Dewa Matta


	12. Momentos de reflexión

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, se va a centrar más en la nueva pareja que será…. 3

**MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIÓN**

El silencio reinaba el lugar, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada además del tic-tac de un reloj, la noche había caído finalmente, y las sombras cubrían todo, nada se movía, todo era calma y tranquilidad la luz de la luna era la única que se filtraba por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par sus cortinas, revelando un panorama blanquecino y solitario, aquella luz daba directo a una cama que se encontraba en aquella habitación, y en ella, un cuerpo quieto respirando acompasadamente.

Sus cabellos eran tan rojizos como el fuego vivo, y se encontraban completamente esparcidos sobre una almohada tan blanca que hacían un maravilloso contraste, su cuerpo, casi igual de blanco que aquél objeto donde reposaba su cabeza, era cubierto por una fina sábana delgada y de un color azul oscuro, sus párpados ocultaban a unos ojos de un hermoso color azul ártico.

El reloj marcó las tres de la mañana con campanadas, y después de esto volvió a callar. Se suponía que debería estar dormido, pero no podía, su cuerpo pesaba, estaba exhausto, sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño y, aunque quisiera engañarse con respuestas banales, sabía muy bien el porqué se sentía así, y aún así se negaba a admitirlo.

Ya hacía un año casi desde que empezaron aquello, desde que lo alejó de lo que le impedía que regresara con él, y aún así no había logrado mucho. Pero era suyo, desde siempre fue suyo, simplemente que se confundió y se alejó de él, pero ahora había vuelto. A pesar de todo eso ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? Siempre estuvieron juntos, siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre le apoyó y le alentó a seguir adelante y, cuando desapareció, él fue el único que se empeñó a buscarle, sin embargo no pudo encontrarle.

Poco tiempo después dejó de buscarle, aunque no podía recordar del todo bien el porqué, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era, el porqué no habían avanzado nada en tanto tiempo. Él era suyo, y de nadie más, él se lo había ganado a pulso y ellos eran los que debían estar siempre juntos, eso era lo que su cabeza repetía como si de una obligación se tratara.

Tan perdido en aquellos pensamientos tan triviales y a la vez tan profundos no escuchó un pequeño rechinido que ultrajaba aquél silencio inminente, para volver a reinar casi inmediatamente, sin siquiera ser percibidos. Sus ojos fijos en ningún punto en un rayo de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, perdidos en su propio mundo, y su espalda dándole a aquella enorme ventana no se percataban de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De pronto, un lado de su cama se hundió un poco, con un movimiento suave pero firme a la vez, esto lo despertó de su ensueño sobresaltándolo momentáneamente pero olvidándolo casi instantáneamente al ya saber de qué se trataba todo eso, no estaba sorprendido, pero tampoco emocionado, eso era un poco extraño para él, pero estaba bien ¿no?

Lentamente aquél peso se fue acercando desde la orilla de la cama, estando cada vez más cerca de él, podía sentir aquél peso cada vez más cerca de su espalda, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, esperando algo que él ya sabía de antemano qué pasaría, era un poco extraño, una mezcla e excitación y depresión, muy contrastantes pero a la vez tan similares

Sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello, haciéndole sentir escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, cuando no creía posible sentir más placer, pronto unos suaves labios se posaron en su cuello, dando pequeños besos apenas perceptibles, siendo más bien como ligeros roces. Un fornido brazo atravesó su cuerpo posándose frente a su cara, mientras sentía el resto del peso en su espalda.

Sin poder resistirse más, se volteó para quedar boca arriba, encarando al sujeto de sus desvelos constantes, su mirada estaba algo ida, como si realmente no prestara atención a lo que hacía o de quién era él, esa mirada le hizo sentir una presión en su pecho y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él, aunque pronto lo olvidó con aquellos suaves labios comenzando a morder su delgado y blanco cuello

Inevitablemente no pudo suprimir un leve gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaran de un rosa que, a vista de muchos, se notaba sumamente encantador y suculento; soltó su respiración que inconcientemente retenía al sentir la lengua del otro recorrer el largo de su cuello saboreándolo y dejando un rastro de saliva a lo largo del mismo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir lentamente haciéndole poco a poco más difícil la tarea de pensar en algo más aparte de aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y que comenzaban a despertar una parte específica de su anatomía. Lentamente una mano se introdujo por debajo de la camisa de su pijama en una caricia suave, hasta el momento en que esta se encontró con su tetilla, ya que en ese momento la apretó con un salvajismo que le hizo lanzar un grito de dolor.

El otro, sin siquiera reparar en un instante en aquél que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, abrió de par en par la camisa del pijama, haciendo saltar los botones a un punto desconocido en la penumbra de aquella habitación. Una vez logrado su cometido se puso a mirar detenidamente aquél torso blanquecino como si lo estuviera adorando, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre él en un roce ligero.

Ante la caricia, el pelirrojo cerró fuertemente los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa a un rojo que fácilmente podía ser confundido con el color de su cabello, su respiración era muy pesada y caliente y aquella parte de su anatomía ya estaba muy despierta y ya resaltaba por el pantalón de aquél conjunto blanco que vestía.

Prontamente aquellos ligeros roces por parte de sus dedos fueron suplantados por los labios cálidos de aquél visitante nocturno, dándole pequeños besos a lo largo de su pecho, comenzando por el cuello y bajando lentamente, al encontrarse con un pequeño bulto decidió probarlo detenidamente, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo en ocasiones demasiado fuerte haciéndole soltar a veces gemidos de placer y en otras gemidos de dolor.

Cuando hubo terminado con una prosiguió con la otra dándole el mismo trato, el pelirrojo ya no cabía en el goce que estaba sintiendo y eso que apenas si era el comienzo, el hecho de sentir el calor de su boca sobre su tetilla y al momento de soltarla su aliento se tornaba de inmediato en una brisa fresca era una sensación por demás deliciosa.

Una vez saciado siguió su camino dándole pequeños besos hasta alcanzar su ombligo, donde también se entretuvo un rato metiendo su lengua y moviéndola circularmente a lo cual el ojiártico ya no sabía si reír o retorcerse de placer ante la combinación de sensaciones tan… tan… bueno tan… eso era… no había palabras para describirlo, pero tardó el tiempo suficiente ahí como para desesperarse por no continuar.

Dejó aquél lugar y subió nuevamente a la altura de su oído, solamente para decirle tres simples palabras que hicieron que todo aquél sentimiento, aquellas sensaciones y aquella alegría se fueran directamente el caño. Sin prestar la menor atención en el cambio de ánimo, volvió a dónde se había quedado bajando aún más y comenzando a besar aquella parte que clamaba de atención.

De un solo jalón, bajó aquellas dos prendas juntas que le impedían acercarse a su ansiado manjar y, cuando lo tuvo frente a su cara, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios anticipando cualquier sensación. Primero le dio un beso en la punta de una forma tierna, para enseguida seguir con los besos a lo largo del tronco, esparciéndolos primero hacia abajo y luego de regreso.

Después de hacer aquél movimiento como tres veces, comenzó a dar pequeños lengüetazos por donde sus labios habían estado pasando hasta la base de su miembro y regresando por el mismo camino. El pelirrojo se retorcía del placer ocasionado por aquella lengua y se aferraba firmemente a las sábanas las cuales se doblegaban en su agarre desesperado por contener aquellos gemidos que salían de su boca sin poder ser evitados, aunque tampoco quería evitarlos.

Sin previo aviso, en un rápido movimiento, engulló aquél pedazo de carne haciendo que el ojiártico soltara un grito de sorpresa y placer mezclados, el bicolor volvió a hacer aquél movimiento metiéndoselo en la boca lo más que pudo en un lento movimiento y sacándoselo de la misma forma. A pesar de que aquella era la forma de tortura que más le gustaba hacerle aún no se acostumbraba, y daba gracias por eso ya que siempre disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras.

Lentamente aquél lento movimiento tan sutil se fue convirtiendo en uno más rudo y más rápido y sus gritos iban de igual forma en aumento retumbando en aquellas paredes, sin siquiera ser retenidos, sus nudillos estaban más blancos de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado de lo fuerte que sujetaba las sábanas, su espalda se arqueaba ante cada oleada y su cuerpo estaba bañado en pequeñas perlas de sudor dándole un toque sensual.

De pronto, una sensación ya conocida comenzó a invadir el cuerpo del ojiártico, como si algo en su interior hirviera y quisiera explotar, todo eso se concentró en un punto exacto de su anatomía por la que, después de unos minutos, pudo liberarse, aunque el bicolor se retiró justo cuando sintió la explosión del otro, quedando todo esparcido sobre su vientre y escurriendo por su miembro.

La respiración del pelirrojo era irregular y rápida y su corazón latía a mil por el último acontecimiento, aún así sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el ruso-japonés reclamó aquellos labios secos y los besó con vehemencia y sintiendo que su saliva estaba espesa por su respirar. Así estuvo unos minutos y luego, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo volteó de un solo jalón, dejándolo boca abajo.

El bicolor comenzó a quitarse su ropa lo más rápido que podía sin que el otro se pudiera disfrutarlo por la velocidad de su acción y por la posición en la que se encontraba, una vez que se hubo desvestido cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo al que se encontraba debajo de él dándole pequeños besos en la espalda y hombros que ocasionaron descargas eléctricas en toda la espina dorsal del otro y logrando que lo poco que había decaído su miembro, volviera a levantarse con nuevos bríos debido al hecho de que podía sentir como el miembro totalmente erecto del otro rozaba contra su piel.

Las manos del ojirubí recorrían los brazos del otro en un movimiento lento desde sus hombros hasta sus manos que se encontraban a ambos lados de su cara, una vez terminado su camino movió aquellas ávidas manos hasta la espalda donde momentos antes habían estado sus labios y comenzando a bajarlas de forma lenta al tiempo que levantaba su cuerpo hasta ponerse en cunclillas por debajo de donde la espalda pierde su nombre

El pelirrojo se mantenía con la cara enterrada en el colchón preparándose para lo que venía comenzando a respirar con rapidez de antemano, sintió como aquellos pedazos de carne que permanecían siempre juntos eran separados por las deseosas manos del ojirubí y, sin ninguna preparación, metió de un solo golpe todo su miembro y un grito fue ahogado en aquella colchoneta, misma que absorbió unas gruesas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y que el otro no vio.

Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse ni importándole el estado de aquél que en aquellos momentos ahogaba sus quejidos de dolor, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén de una forma un tanto brusca y con cada estocada más rápido era su movimiento. Ahora mismo había dejado de ser aquél amante cariñoso para preocuparse únicamente en su propio placer, aunque en aquella posición el movimiento que tenía hacía que su miembro se rozara contra el colchón ocasionándole un cierto grado de goce

Las penetraciones dejaron de ser rítmicas para comenzar a ser desesperadas, pronto llegaría el ojicarmín al climax y el pelirrojo podía sentirlo en su interior, cómo es que el miembro punzaba cada vez más y como si algo quisiera fluir de ahí, al mismo tiempo que su roce con el colchón era más fuerte y lo estimulaba a él también hasta que lo hizo explotar derramando todo entre él y la colchoneta y embarrándole todo e vientre, para segundos después venirse el bicolor dentro de él y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo

Los dos tenían la respiración agitada y respiraban con dificultad por la boca, sin decir palabra alguna el ruso-bicolor salió del cuerpo del otro, recogió su ropa y salió de ahí, dejándole ahí tumbado, en silencio y en la oscuridad, tal y solo, como estaba al principio. No había esperado que dijera algo, nunca lo había dicho, ni siquiera permanecía más de un minuto después de haber terminado una sesión de sexo ¿Por qué habría de cambiar ahora?

Además estaba a su lado, eso era lo más importante, que estaba con él… ¿o no? Había comenzado aquél ritual a la semana de haberse separado del pelinegro, y él gustoso había aceptado ser su compañero sexual cuantas veces quisiera pero… al menos le gustaría que le reconociera, porque era muy conciente de que el bicolor no se daba cuenta del todo con quién estaba teniendo sexo, al menos al principio.

Cuando comenzaba era cariñoso, amable y cuidadoso, sin embargo, después de que el bicolor le hacía sexo oral todo cambiaba, se volvía rudo y despreocupado por él, como si reconociera que aquél sabor no era el que esperaba. ¿A quién engañaba? No era la persona que el bicolor esperaba y hoy se lo acababa de confirmar con aquellas palabras pronunciadas.

Pero no quería… no podía renunciar a Kai, era darse por vencido y reconocer que había perdido ante el pelinegro, aunque éste no lo supiera. Había luchado tanto por conseguir al bicolor y ahora que lo tenía ¿debía dejarlo ir? Estaba confundido, lastimado – tanto física como mentalmente – y se sentía solo… extrañamente en su mente apareció una sola persona en particular y su corazón deseo con toda su fuerza que estuviera a su lado para consolarle, aunque no fue consiente de su propio pensamiento pues el mundo de los sueños lo reclamó por fin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche había caído por fin y la oscuridad se comía a todo aquél que en su paso se atravesaba sin tener piedad ni misericordia; ningún as de luz irrumpía en aquellos dominios que había reclamado como suyos aunque fuera solamente un reinado efímero. En aquella penumbra no se distinguían formas ni tamaños, ni si algo estaba vivo o no, sin embargo lo que si se podía percibir, era una respiración, algo extraña por que era suave pero ruda a la vez

El silencio era absoluto, nada lo interrumpía y creaba una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad que podía llegar a ser adorada o detestada, pero en aquél momento era necesaria, por que le permitía pensar y reflexionar – lo hacía más seguido de lo que todos creían. Estaba totalmente recostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, viendo fijamente al techo a pesar de que no podía verlo en realidad.

Ya era un año desde que había comenzado su "nueva vida" y poco a poco se iba acoplando a ella, por que no era sencillo dejar su "acogedor" hogar anterior – nótese el sarcasmo – sobre todo por el hecho de que ahí no habían los "hermosos despertares" que solía tener y, para su desgracia aquellas noches de pela antes de dormir con un chico pelirrojo que se había ido con el ex-novio de un compañero suyo – quiso decir amigo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, aún no le cuadraba decirlo - pero aún con el pasar de ese tiempo, aún le extrañaba (aunque jamás se lo diría a nadie), curiosamente a lo que él hubiera pensado se sentía a gusto donde estaba

En un inicio fue un fastidio, siempre habían estado juntos, desde que podía recordar, siempre compartiendo la misma habitación, teniendo discusiones todo el tiempo, sin embargo, aquella situación cambió de pronto a que discutía con él solamente para tener la atención del otro, no importaba el cómo, y para el colmo, éste sólo mirara al bicolor. Eso en un determinado momento fue demasiado frustrante, sin embargo, había algo que siempre le había gustado, el discutir con él justo antes de dormir, aquella situación se volvió un rito que las primeras noches, extraño a sobremanera

No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado a querer al que siempre había visto como su enemigo, pero vaya que sí recordaba el cómo habían sido las cosas. El haber compartido siempre la habitación fue el factor clave, pero también habían compartido muchos entrenamientos y también muchas veces, los mismos castigos debido a que cada uno tenía un carácter de los mil diablos, lo que ocasionaba constantes peleas entre ellos.

En ocasiones aquellas peleas carecían de total sentido de ser, otras discutían de la nada, otras ocasiones discutían con todo fundamento, y en otras, simplemente se les olvidaba el porqué discutían, pero ahí seguían duro y dale con su pelea. La simple presencia a uno del otro les era fastidiosa, no podían estar a menos de 5 metros juntos porque ya comenzaban una pelea campal.

Aquella cara de determinación y furia del pelirrojo que ponía en cada batalla se le hacía muy atrayente. Ya fuera en una beybatalla, pelea verbal o a golpes (porque si los llegaron a tener), aquellos ojos color azul ártico, que siempre emitían la misma frialdad que el hielo, transmitían tanto calor y vida en esos momentos. Las palabras dichas a veces eran hirientes, pero siendo ellos pues no les hacía mella, estaban más que acostumbrados.

Las mañanas tenían que comenzar con una pelea, por lo que fuera, muchas veces las hacían tan escandalosas que Boris llegaba a oírlos y los mandaba encerrar a unas mazmorras y, con el frío de Rusia, aquél lugar era peor que un congelador, pero la alegría de poder ver aquellos ojos nadie se la quitaba. Él era fuerte, terco, obstinado, cabezahueca, arrogante, pedante, y otros apelativos que no recordaba del todo, lo único que le faltaba era ser tan guapo como él, nah, a quién engañaba, era lo mejor que había visto en el mundo. En verdad que le extrañaba, a todas y cada una de las peleas, aquellas noches en las que sus discusiones culminaban con la almohada del ojiártico en su cara para hacerle callar.

Aquella era su vida, sin embargo, nunca pudo comprender qué era lo que veía en el bicolor o, en todo caso, el porqué estaba tan obstinado con él. Si, Hiwatari era antipático, arrogante, pedante, engreído, antisocial, detestable, imbécil y de poco platicar, simplemente él no era para el pelirrojo, y no simplemente por que no le simpatizara, si no porque eran muy parecidos.

Hiwatari requería de alguien con paciencia, ternura y lleno de comprensión, alguien como el kot, y en verdad, si no estuviera enamorado del pelirrojo – por que había caído en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él después de un año de no haber podido sacárselo de la cabeza – iría por el kot, por eso y si la mocosa no interfiriera cada vez que se acercaba al chico, claro que sus intenciones nunca eran esas, pero el que ella lo creyera y tratara de impedírselo, le resultaba sumamente divertido. Inclusive, por su cabeza cruzó que, por la forma de ser de aquella chica, iría por ella también.

Aquella chica era sumamente rara, por que después de haber intentado – y remarcó intentado – matarlos, le acoge. A decir verdad le llamaba mucho la atención aquél comportamiento suyo. Al principio fue una situación sumamente difícil, porque el es muy obstinado, y ella también, su forma de ser chocaba constantemente, contrastando con el aire taciturno y deprimido de cierto chico pelinegro y todo eso estuvo a punto de volverlo loco… de verdad loco.

En una ocasión, el pelinegro le había comentado que ella había estado en la abadía, aunque él no podía recordarla pero eso no le preocupaba, ellos no tenían recuerdos. Le había dicho que Voltaire intentó matarla una vez que el bicolor desapareció después de haber causado un gran alboroto con el black dranzer, curiosamente aquél suceso sí lo recordaba

Sin embargo, un ex-empleado se lo impidió y se la llevó de Rusia a Japón, con algo de esfuerzo los recuerdos fueron enterrados, pero la principal razón fue que la chiquilla no soportó el hecho de que aquél hermano al que tanto quería y admiraba no hubiera ido por ella. El tiempo pasó y olvidó todo lo relacionado con la abadía y se volvió en poco menos que un mal sueño, dentro de él, sintió algo parecido a la envidia

Una vez olvidado todo, fue capaz de experimentar la felicidad, sin embargo, un terrible día su cuento de hadas se volvió una pesadilla, su familia entera murió en una sola noche, incluyendo un hermano menor que tenía al cual apreciaba mucho, ese día fue el mismo día en que recordó al bicolor, en sus ojos se reflejó un sentimiento poco característico de él.

También le dijo que ella, a pesar de todo, buscó a Kai, y entrenó arduamente para demostrarle que era digna de ser su hermana, y le dijo el cómo durante algún tiempo les hizo creer que era un chico para lograr su objetivo – muy astuta, pensó. Aquella historia no le parecía para nada un cuento de hadas de una princesa y, para rematar, el chino andaba más o menos por la misma historia, si, en definitiva, aquél cuento era un asco, ya que no tenía un "Y vivieron felices por siempre"

Llegó a un punto donde se cuestionó si en verdad su estadía en la abadía había sido tan mala, al menos él no tenía el cariño de alguien a quien extrañar, por que nunca había sentido eso, y se preguntó que dolor sería peor, el de no saber que se siente el ser querido, o el de saber que alguna vez alguien te quiso y ahora ya no, o aún peor, haber tenido una familia y perderla o el nunca haber tenido una. Tal vez nunca lo sabría

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba, se sorprendía que aquella niña no dejara de sonreír frente al kot, tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo comenzar a estimarla, eso y que en verdad ella es muy buena con el beyblade, sin desmerecerle nada al idiota de su "hermano" o despreciar al ojiambar, inclusive en más de una ocasión se atrevió a pensar que las beybatallas que sostenían le eran más entretenidas y excitantes que las que había tenido con cierto chico pelirrojo, aunque en realidad dudaba que su excitación se debiera a la batalla.

Un golpe en la cabecera de su cama lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una forma muy abrupta – hablando de cariño – pensó. Al parecer tenía a unos vecinos de cuarto muy activos en la noche, uno tras otro golpe se podía escuchar a través de la pared de forma estridente, y no es que estuviera celoso, simplemente que no quería oír aquello, toda la noche

Fastidiado, se levantó de su tálamo, tomó su almohada y una sábana, y salió del lugar hasta la sala, donde puso su almohada en el sillón más grande y se dejó caer con todo y la sábana sobre su cuerpo. No era muy cómodo, pero era mejor a escuchar el constante "pum pum" rítmico sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia un costado y notó que el reloj marcaba las cuatro pasadas ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde? ¿O tan temprano? Dependiendo del punto de vista. Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto de cada noche intento dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban.

- Si te duermes ahí pescarás un resfriado – dijo una voz en algo poco más que un susurro, pero que en el silencio era lo suficientemente audible

- Hmpf, mira quién lo dice – hizo burla a la persona que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala, con solamente una toalla ataca a su cuerpo y otra posada en su cabeza

- Ya, ya – respondió al tiempo que caminaba hacia él, movía la toalla de su cabeza de adelante para atrás con el afán de secar su cabello y quitándole importancia a lo que el otro había dicho. Él solamente traía una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón de tipo deportivo - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ¿Es una pregunta espiritualista? – Se burló

- No, estúpido – respondió con algo de enfado y sentándose en la orilla de aquél sillón donde el otro estaba acostado – Me refiero a que por qué estás intentando dormir en el sofá y no en tu habitación – dijo ahora con la toalla de su cabeza sobre sus hombros - ¿Acaso no te parece cómoda?

- Pues la verdad no – contestó recostado y con sus brazos entre su cabeza y su almohada, sirviéndole como apoyo extra restándole importancia al hecho de que la chica le miró confundida por su respuesta – Le falta moho en las paredes, uno o dos pares de grilletes en ella y que de uno de ellos cuelgue el cadáver un tipo que ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo, también que la ventana tenga barrotes y, lo más importante, que la puerta tenga una rendija por donde me pasen la comida. No puedo dormir sin todas esas comodidades – Vio que la chica le sonrió

- No soquete, ya en serio

- Hmpf – rezongó – parece ser que tengo unos vecinos muy activos por la noche – la ojirubí hizo una cara de incomprensión – Olvídalo – rodó los ojos - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora y más aún tomando un baño?

- ¿Eh? Yo... – comenzó nerviosa – Yo... bueno... verás... – las palabras no querían salir de su boca, su mirada rubí se encontró con la del otro, recia y perspicaz como ninguna, y bajó entonces su mirada – Ya, bueno – contestó algo cohibida

- Mocosa estúpida, te lo advertí

- Tu siempre tan amable, ¿verdad? – El otro sonrió de forma torcida - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando mocosa? Yo era quien cuidaba del estúpido de Ivanov cuando enfermaba después de uno de esos experimentos locos del imbécil de Boris

- Ah – fue la única respuesta de la chica

- ¿Y el neko?

- Al fin se quedó dormido

- Aún sigue igual – Vio a la ojirubí asentir

- Después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo, sigue llorando por las noches entre sueños – la respuesta del otro fue apenas un gruñido

Un silencio se formó después de aquella plática, no era incómodo, era muy apacible estar con ella, acompañaba en silencio cuando tenía aquella rara sensación de querer estar acompañado pero solo. Rió internamente al pensar que más bien parecía pariente del kot que del idiota del bicolor

- Bryan – habló pasado un rato

- ¿Mmm? – Contestó con los ojos cerrados

- Lo siento

- ¿De qué estás hablando mocosa? – Dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos y alzando la ceja

- Yo… - titubeó – En verdad lo siento Bryan – su mirada se escondido tras su flequillo

- No fastidies mi paciencia – le advirtió

- Yo… - titubeó una vez más – Lamento haberte metido en esto, lamento haber ocasionado todo, lamento haber sido tan egoísta al grado de haberles hecho venir y que todo esto sucediera. Casi de inmediato me di cuenta de que te gustaba, y pensé que tú a él, pero… pero… - dijo todo eso de corrido y apretó sus puños – Maldición – dio un quejido – No tenía previsto esto, yo creí… yo imaginé… - otra pausa – ¡Demonios! – Ahora fue un grito pasito de desesperación – oyó que el otro ser rió con ganas y volteó a verle extrañada y enfadada - ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

- Si – contestó simple y llanamente, y la otra le devolvió una mirada digna de un Hiwatari – En verdad que eres estúpida – continuó su risa ocasionando que la chica se enfadara aún más pero después comprendió aquellas palabras no dichas y también sonrió

- Si yo soy una estúpida tu eres un imbécil – dijo con la mirada ya suavizada y el otro rió con más ganas aún, si es que se podía, ella también rió un poco

No pudieron ver como un par de ojos les observaba tranquilamente y en absoluto silencio entre la oscuridad desde la lejanía, sus ojos estaban llenos de paz y alegría que reflejaban lo que su corazón sentía en aquellos, momentos. Era una sensación que no se permitía sentir hacía ya mucho tiempo, hacía ya un poco más de un año. Tal vez, era hora de avanzar, y lo haría por sus amigos, pero principalmente, lo hacía por él mismo, por que él era fuerte y nunca se dejaba amedrentar. Así pues, regresó a su cama con aquella firme decisión en su cabeza, a partir de mañana, volvería a ser al que Kai Hiwatari había matado, volvería a ser Ray Kon, por él, por su amiga inseparable, y por su nuevo amigo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mañana se levantaba y, por una rendija entre las cortinas, el sol comenzaba a asomarse lanzando su rayo de luz débil hasta una cama, en ella, un par de ojos color rubí se abrían lentamente, con movimientos perezosos se sentó en aquella mullida cama y con el dorso de la mano talló sus ojos, intentando espantar lo que aún le quedaba de sueño.

Pesadamente, y sin ánimos, se levantó de su cómo lugar y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y salir de aquél lugar, sin embargo, no bien había hecho su propósito, un aroma le despertó completamente, haciendo que corriera a toda velocidad hacia dónde se encontraba el origen de la fragancia, encontrándola detrás de unos segundos y ensanchando una sonrisa al ver al pelinegro en la cocina, preparando un delicioso desayuno de hot cakes, su platillo favorito, y en la mesa, cómodamente sentado – en una silla – se encontraba el pelilavanda, tomando un café

- Buenos días – saludó alegremente la ojirubí

- Dirás tardes – se burló el ojilavanda ya con su típico traje morado puesto

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pues qué hora es?

- Cerca de las dos de la tarde – le contestó el pelinegro con su ropa de invierno, un pantalón negro que se veía muy cómodo y calientito, y un sweater azul oscuro de cuello de tortuga

- Au – se quejó la chica – Ya perdí todo el día para esquiar

- Eso te pasa por dormir tanto – le reprendió el pelilavanda

- Pero… - reaccionó de pronto – Si ya es tan tarde ¿Por qué estás preparando hot cakes?

- Pensé que se te antojarían – le respondió el ojiambar con una radiante sonrisa, tan hermosa que dejó consternados a los otros dos

- Ray – empezó temerosa la ojirubí - ¿Te sientes bien?

- De maravilla ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Yo… - vio de reojo al pelilavanda y consintieron algo en silencio – No, por nada Ray – sonrió – Bueno, será mejor comer esos hot cakes, después de todo Ray los hizo con esmero

- Glotona – le dijo en bajo

- Orangután – le respondió de igual forma

- Oye… - cambió de pronto el tema el chico de Rusia - ¿Por qué hay tan poca gente por aquí?

- Ah, eso es porque siempre vengo cuando los demás se van – el otro le miró con cara interrogante – Es decir, yo vengo cuando los demás ya están regresando a sus casas, no me gusta que haya mucha gente, por eso es costumbre venir un día antes de que todos regresen a sus hogares. Papá solía hacer eso, y pues se me quedó la costumbre

- Entonces eso quiere decir…

- Que para ahora no quedamos más de diez huéspedes en este lugar – sonrió – además sale más económico

- Supongo que hoy ya no saldrás a esquiar ¿verdad? – dijo el chino rompiendo el silencio recién formado

- ¿Bromeas? Todavía queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo – respondió alegre la ojirubí

- Pero… - le miró con cara de preocupación el chino

- Déjala kot – le dijo el ojilavanda – Que haga lo que le de la gana, yo creo que ya está bastante grandecita como para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos

- No es eso lo que tanto me preocupa – contestó pensativo

- Si no es eso ¿Qué es entonces? – preguntó el ruso

- Es que… - dijo dudoso – Tengo un mal presentimiento…

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Oye Ray – intervino la ojirubí - ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con tus lecciones de esquí hoy?

- Este… - le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal

- Si, estabas en lo correcto – se burló el ojilavanda

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mañana ya había levantado completamente desde hacía mucho tiempo, contemplaba el cómo los rayos del sol bañaban a aquella masa blanca por completo y llenaba todo de vida. Llevaba rato de haber despertado. Después de su actividad nocturna, se quedó dormido profundamente, sin embargo, para cuando despertó, su acompañante ya no se encontraba a su lado

No es que esperara encontrarlo ahí al despertar, pero siempre conservaba esa pizca de ilusión en su corazón. Cada vez que tenían sexo, él se quedaba dormido con el otro a su lado, y cada que despertaba, su acompañante nocturno había desaparecido. Aún seguía preguntándose el qué había pasado, porqué a pesar de que se esmeraba, no conseguía el corazón del otro.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Se abrazó a si mismo, y dentro de su corazón que lloraba – porque externamente no lo hacía – deseó que estuviera a su lado. A pesar de que esa no era su naturaleza ni su forma de ser, deseó que otra vez volviera a estar junto a él y que todo fuera como antes

Harto de aquella situación tan lamentosa en la que estaba sumergido, decidió salir de aquellas cuatro paredes y probar algo de aire fresco. Sin más tomó sus típicos pantalones y dejó su chamarra blanca, en lugar de eso se puso un sweater color azul que tenía una gorra, la cual se la acomodó en su cabeza ocultando completamente su cabello rojo como el fuego. No es que fuera a escapar de alguien, simplemente le apetecía ese estilo, tomó sus zapatos y salió de ahí, no sin antes ver la hora, faltaban quince para las doce.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El lugar se encontraba prácticamente desierto, solamente una familia de cuatro – los esposos y dos hijos pequeños – quedaban en aquél albergue, y de hecho – según había escuchado de Kyouya – ellos se irían en unos momentos más, antes de que la noche cayera. Sus ojos destellaron ante la visión desierta que se le presentaba y sonrió con ahínco, aspiró hondo, y comenzó su recorrido

Frente a su vista, podía notar la cabellera negra de su amigo chino, y cómo éste movía los brazos de forma desesperada mientras se deslizaba sobre una tabla de snowboarding, a la derecha de él, se encontraba un chico fornido y de pelo color lavanda disfrutando de aquél paseo, en una tabla igual que el otro, sonrió más – si es que era posible – y trató de acelerar su velocidad.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! – Gritó el pelinegro

Si, eso era vida… recordó lo que momentos antes habían hablado… después del desayuno

------------------------------------------------ Flash Back -------------------------------------------

- Olvídalo - fue la rotunda respuesta de un chico de ojos color ámbar

- Oh por favor – rogaba una chica ya cambiada de ropa por la apropiada a ese tipo de clima (para mayor referencia leer el capítulo anterior XDDD)

- Si dije que no es por que no

- Pero Ray...

- Nada de pero Ray, ¿Cuál parte de no, no entendiste?

- Tal vez la parte del "no" – se bufó un chico de cabello color lavanda ya vestido

- Cierra la boca orangután – le espetó encarándolo

- Oblígame mocosa – también le enfrentó

- Basta los dos – los calmó el pelinegro

- Por favor Ray – volvió su atención a su problema principal, lograr que el pelinegro saliera a esquiar de nuevo con ellos

- Por favor tú Aiko, ya dije que no. Eso de esquiar no se me da para nada, y la verdad no tengo ganas de morir tan joven, y menos aún por estamparme con alguna pared o un árbol en el peor de los casos

- Bueno – declinó un poco – Hagamos esto... – propuso – Inténtalo un rato, por mi – le miró tiernamente, con "ojos de cachorrito" – si después de dos horas no logras esquiar bien, lo dejamos y ya no te vuelvo a pedir que lo intentes – vio al otro pensárselo – Por favor – suplicó una última vez

- De acuerdo – soltó en un suspiro después de un rato – Pero solamente un par de horas, no más

- De acuerdo – sonrió ampliamente

- Sabes... – le habló el pelilavanda al chico proveniente de china – creo que te dejas convencer muy fácil

- ¿Tu habrías podido negarte? – le preguntó aún viendo a la chica saltar de alegría, más sin embargo lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un "Hmpf"

------------------------------------------------ End Flash Back -------------------------------------

Y bueno, ahora el chico proveniente de china, gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban implorando por su vida. Recorría a toda velocidad colina abajo, apenas llevaban media hora en aquél nuevo intento por que él pudiera esquiar y ya se había arrepentido, quería bajarse de ahí, quería bajarse de ahí AHORA. Atrás de él, un poco alejados, venía el pelilavanda y también la ojirubí, aquél alejamiento lo ponía aún más nervioso, y gritó todavía más.

- Parece que el esquí no es lo de Ray verdad – preguntó la chica a su acompañante

- Así parece, pero qué divertido es verle gritar por su vida - rió y volteó a ver a la chica

- Cruel – le reprochó volteando a verlo

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó el chico que estaba frente a ellos – BAJAME DE AQUÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ

- ¡Bryan! – le llamó algo alarmada ya con su vista puesta de nuevo en el pelinegro

- Déjalo en mis manos – contesto mientras aceleraba su velocidad y se acercaba al pelinegro

Ella también aceleró su velocidad lo más que pudo ya que, en su plática, no habían notado que ya estaban demasiado cerca de la cabaña y que el neko-jin ya estaba a punto de estrellarse con ella. El pelinegro vio acercarse al ojilavanda hacia él, y se alegró demasiado, pensando que era su salvador, sin embargo, éste no ponía la mínima atención a su persona, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa y volteando para atrás al escuchar un grito proveniente de su amiga.

- CUIDADOOOOOOOOOO – gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron la ojirubí

En su terror el neko-jin no se había dado cuenta de que, frente a él, había una persona caminando distraídamente y que, por la velocidad que él llevaba, no sería capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo porque no había escuchado el grito de su amiga. Era por eso que el ruso se había adelantado, para poder salvar al extraño, pero no llegaría a tiempo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había salido a caminar solo por los alrededores del lugar, primero había ido a ver si su acompañante de viaje se encontraba en su habitación, pero no se sorprendió al no encontrarlo ahí, un tanto exasperado y fastidiado, salió de ahí dispuesto a dar un paseo, no es que hubiera mucho a dónde ir, pero era mejor que estar encerrado todo el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Caminó por la nieve hasta perderse en un pequeño bosque que había a las cercanías, inconscientemente aún buscaba a su compañero, ya que sabía que aquél lugar era perfecto para esa persona, sin embargo no se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. Aún así, encontró reconfortante, estaba solo, estaba en la nieve, estaba en su ambiente, era así como se sentía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero supuso que debía haber sido mucho, puesto que ahora su estomago le reclamaba por comida y ya comenzaba a hacer más fresco, calculó que serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y es que había olvidado su reloj en la habitación, al igual que a Wolfborg, en verdad que estaba distraído ese día, si Bryan lo viera se burlaría de él por semanas.

Lentamente se dirigió a aquella cabaña donde se hospedaba, había notado que cada vez había menos gente, había sido buena idea ir cuando ya los demás vacacionistas se retiraban, así podría estar a solas con el bicolor. Si bien en la abadía pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, el ruso-japonés se enfrascaba tanto en la organización del lugar que si apenas lo veía.

Cuando él le decía que se relajara y dejara lo que estaba haciendo, el otro se enojaba, le gritaba y se volvía gruñón con él, eso era claro está hasta en la noche, que era cuando iba a su habitación y tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Nunca había faltado una sola noche desde que habían comenzado con aquello.

Aunque debiera sentirse feliz, cada vez que el bicolor hacía eso, sentía que algo en si se iba destruyendo poco a poco y consumiéndolo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era y la verdad aquella situación ya le estaba hartando. Y sin contar de que la imagen de cierto inepto pelilavanda aparecía constantemente en su cabeza, comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que apenas y alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño grito, pero no supo exactamente qué era lo que había dicho, a fin de cuentas no le importaba, se detuvo unos instantes y soltó un suspiro que estaban en sus pulmones, de pronto deseó que todo aquello acabara, aunque no sabía qué quería que acabara. De pronto sintió un tirón de su cuerpo y cayó completamente al suelo golpeándose contra la nieve junto con otro peso sobre el de él.

No bien habían pasado unos segundos y el peso extra comenzó a retirarse, él también se incorporó levemente quedando sentado y apoyándose sobre sus brazos hacia atrás dispuesto a enfrentar a aquél estúpido que se había atrevido a tirarlo, sin embargo, al levantar la vista, se quedó helado...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sus ojos ardían por la velocidad que llevaba, apenas si lograba mantenerlos abiertos, había oído a la chica llamarle con preocupación, y volteó a ver al kot creyendo que se trataba de él, más su sorpresa incrementó al ver cómo el kot se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un individuo que por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a escasos momentos de convertirse en estampilla postal.

Le había dicho que él se iba a encargar del extraño ese, confiaba en que ella alcanzaría al pelinegro y detendría su loca carrera. Tal vez ahora sí lograra el neko-jin que su amiga desistiera en su afán por que él su amigo aprendiera a esquiar, rió por dentro ante sus pensamientos tan poco coherentes para esos momentos. Sin embargo aquél momento no era el apropiado para estar tan relajado, puesto que aún el pelinegro le llevaba ventaja.

Como pudo aceleró todavía más su velocidad hasta que al fin pudo estar a la par del otro, pero aún no era suficiente, si no lograba adelantársele, no podría quitar a ese distraído de aquél lugar y la chiquilla se enfadaría con él por haberle fallado. Rió de nuevo, desde cuándo le importaba el fallarle a aquella chiquilla. Apretó aún más su velocidad, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Poco a poco fue adelantándose al chino hasta llevarle una considerable ventaja, y de un momento a otro, había derribado a aquél mequetrefe distraído, por un momento creyó captar un aroma muy familiar para él, un aroma que él conocía perfectamente, pero eso era absolutamente imposible. Volteó a ver a la chica que venía a toda velocidad, no podría alcanzar al kot aunque quisiera y ya estaban a escasos cinco metros de la cabaña

Se dispuso a levantarse pero alguien se acercó al neko-jin y lo tiró de lado para frenar su alocada carrera. Ante esto la ojirubí y el pelilavanda sonrieron al ver a su amigo a salvo, sin embargo, ahora el problema era que la chica no podría frenar a tiempo, así que nada más tapó sus ojos con sus brazos y trató de ladearse un poco para que el golpe fuera de costado y aguardó a esperar el golpe.

El pelilavanda actuó en segundos, se quitó los esquís y corrió a toda prisa hacia dónde se dirigía la chica y, con su cuerpo, detuvo su trayectoria, absorbiendo él todo el golpe haciendo estremecer toda la cabaña por el impacto

- Bry – dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo hacia arriba para encontrarse con los del ruso

Las palabras sobraron en aquellos instantes, ya que el ojilavanda le regaló una sonrisa que jamás había mostrado a nadie. De pronto, escucharon un tintineo y voltearon ambos hacia arriba, notando que aquellas figuras puntiagudas de hielo (no recuerdo si son las estalactitas o las estalacnitas las que van de arriba para abajo XD) se balanceaban peligrosamente, hasta que al final cayeron. El pelilavanda actuó sin pensar y protegió con su cuerpo al de la ojirubí esperando que aquellas dagas heladas golpearan su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, esto nunca sucedió, un sonido muy conocido por todos ellos resonó por el lugar golpeando a aquellas piezas formadas por el clima y destrozándolas en el aire antes de que cayeran sobre ellos. Lentamente se incorporaron y, lo que cada uno de ellos vio los dejó más que helados.

- Mocosa/orangután – se llamaron mutuamente y se vieron a la cara, para después cada uno voltear a ver hacia dónde el otro volteaba

- Con un demonio/no puede ser posible – dijeron de nuevo al unísono

Frente a los ojos del pelilavanda, tirado aún en el suelo, se encontraba un chico de cabellos color rojo como el fuego, cubiertos por una capucha azul oscuro, con sus ya conocidos pantalones blancos, piel blanca y mirada azul ártico que no dejaba de mirarle de forma intensa.

Frente a los ojos de la chica, se encontraba Ray, tirado en el suelo, siendo ayudado por un chico de piel blanca, con un pantalón y una camisa de color morado algo holgadas, además de una especie de chaquetilla de un color morado ligeramente más fuerte que el resto de su traje, con los broches que hacían de botones en un color amarillo-dorado, un par de guantes color negro adornaban sus manos como complemento ideal y unos tenis del mismo color, además de su cabello de dos tonalidades de azul.

Aquél chico era el que había ayudado a Ray a detenerse. Así era. Frente a ellos se encontraban a los que precisamente no querían volver a ver, frente a ellos se encontraban Tala, y su hermano, Kai.

- Kai – susurró apenas el ojiambarino al tiempo que tomaba la mano ofrecida

- Bryan – dijo el de cabellos rojos

- Esto debe ser una broma – dijo la ojirubí dijo en shock

- Pues si lo es, es de muy mal gusto – le contestó el pelilavanda en un estado igual a la chica

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola mundo!!!!!!! ¬¬ ya debería dejar por la paz esa broma. Pues bueno, eh aquí la actualización de este fic, que ya lo tenía medio olvidado, pero por fin se me acomodaron las ideas para su continuación. Eto... espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena, acepto críticas, ya que estos me ayudan a mejorar. Ah y no lo olvido, les doy un especial agradecimiento a aquellos que les ha gustado Aiko, ya que ella es un personaje muy especial para mi, es mi primer personaje creado y le tengo especial aprecio porque dentro de ella pongo parte de mi para que ella pueda existir D

Qué más. Ah si, sé que debo una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan disculpa por el atraso, creí que cuando dejara de estudiar y trabajara tendría más tiempo para poder escribir TT qué equivocada estaba, tengo mucho menos tiempo que antes. Pero me esfuerzo en todo lo que puedo para seguir con esta historia. Ah si antes de que se me olvide, la historia de Ayúdame a volver a vivir, ya sé que hace mucho que no la actualizo, pero si se fijan, estas historias tienen un corte muy distinto a aquél, no quiero que se mezclen los sentimientos que pongo al escribir cada una de las historias y, como este es aún más alegre (a pesar de que parezca lo contrario) pues no quiero que si el otro tiene una trama triste y desolada, de pronto vaya a parecer muy alegre.

Ah, agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews, todos los leo y los guardo en mi mente y mi corazón, aunque a veces no puedo responderos – en realidad casi nunca puedo responderlos – aquí les doy su merecido GRACIAS, ya que sin ustedes que me alientan, tal vez esta historia no seguiría.

Ah, por último, si alguien quiere visitar mi fotolog es triple w punto fotolog punto com diagonal aiko guión bajo hiwatari D por si quieren verme o ver algo de lo que escribo pues ahí estoy.

Ahora si, eso es todo. Los leo pronto en un nuevo capítulo ya sea de este fic o de mi vida en la escuela o quien sabe, tal vez me de lalo con un palo y escriba algo para Ayúdame a volver a vivir, pero eso nadie lo sabe. Nos vemos luego, y recuerden un review se agradece mucho y toma poco tiempo enviarlo

Dewa matta


	13. Una Sorpresa Nada Grata

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja D

**UNA SORPRESA NADA GRATA**

Frente a sus ojos, estaban aquellos a los que nunca creyeron volver a ver, o tal vez sí, pero no tan pronto, no cuando el pelinegro todavía no se reponía. La ojirubí se mantenía protegida entre los brazos del pelilavanda sin moverse un solo milímetro, mientras que el otro le mantenía abrazada sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ya que dentro de la cabeza de ambos, solamente podía aparecer una palabra: "Imposible". Los dos se querían mover y ninguno podía hacerlo, era como si sus cuerpos se hubieran congelado.

La chica veía fijamente como el chino era ayudado por el bicolor, mientras el pelilavanda no quitaba su vista de su compatriota ruso que seguía ahí tirado en la fría nieve también sin moverse en absoluto y devolviéndole una mirada de incredulidad, ninguno decía nada. De pronto, algo entre los brazos del pelilavanda comenzó a moverse, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos rusos obligándole a voltear a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Frente a los ojos de la chica, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, veía al pelinegro ser ayudado por el bicolor hasta tenerlo frente a sí de pie, en ese instante fue cuando reaccionó y se movió de entre los brazos del ruso hasta zafarse de ellos del agarre, se levantó rápidamente como pudo solamente para caer torpemente a la nieve debido a que los esquíes no le permitieron avanzar correctamente, en ese instante sintió un ligero dolor en su tobillo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, esto poco o nada le importó en ese instante ya que, entre arrastrándose e intentando levantarse, se dirigía hacia dónde se encontraba el ojiámbar, aunque no lograba avanzar mucho. En un arranque de desesperación se intentó arrancar los esquíes obviamente no logrando su objetivo, así que, vencida, abrió los broches que sujetaban sus pies, para dejarlos libres y reanudar su camino de forma inmediata ahora si notando en su tobillo un dolor agudo como si una espada le atravesara de lado a lado cada vez que lo apoyaba.

Mientras, el pelilavanda veía un poco anonadado todo lo que la ojirubí hacía, curiosamente su cerebro se había desconectado en esos instantes y a él nunca le había pasado eso. En realidad estaba viendo a la chica pero su mente estaba enfocada en el pelirrojo y quería darse una paliza por ello. Obligó a su cerebro a funcionar y avanzó hacia la chica quién ya casi había llegado hasta los que estaban parados, viéndose embelesadamente sin prestar atención al resto del mundo.

Se movió de una forma tan ágil que hubiera asombrado hasta el pelinegro, si tan sólo éste le estuviera prestando atención. Faltaron pocos segundos para poderla alcanzar, sin embargo su esfuerzo no fue suficiente ya que, a un paso de ella, pisó un terreno blando de nieve cayó de rodillas, evitando que alcanzara a su objetivo, con lo cual la chica pudo llegar hasta el pelinegro y, de un tirón, lo jaló hacia ella y se lo puso a su espalda, logrando que ambos salieran de su ensoñación y ganándose una mirada de odio y rencor por parte del ojirubí que ella contestó con la misma intensidad, o tal vez más

Las dos miradas de color rubí se enfrentaban intensamente y no contenían la furia que sentían. Una estaba exigiendo con autoridad lo que, en cuanto a su consideración, era de su propiedad, y la otra negando rotundamente aquél "derecho" que se autoproclamaba sin dar su brazo a torcer. El bicolor alargó un brazo con la firme intención de sujetar al chino que seguía tras la chica, sin embargo, ésta volvió a alejarlo de su alcance.

Prontamente, el pelirrojo llegó al lado del bicolor y el pelilavanda al lado de la chica. Ella notaba cómo veía el ojiártico al chino, con ojos de burla y superioridad, sin embargo, dentro de aquella mirada, también podía notar un deje de vacío y tristeza, mismos sentimientos que se reflejaban en la mirada de su hermano, pero en aquellos instantes, no le importaba ni un ápice.

También pudo notar claramente unas bolsas de cansancio bajo los ojos del pelirrojo, eran casi imperceptibles pero que, debido a la piel blanca del chico y aunado el hecho de la nieve, se le notaban muy marcadas, además de eso, para su gusto, el pelirrojo estaba más pálido de lo normal. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, pero así como llegó desapareció, en ese momento había cuestiones más importantes que resolver.

El chino veía todo sin ver en realidad, en su cabeza aún no llegaba la idea de qué era lo que pasaba. Frente a sus ojos estaba Kai, a quién justamente la noche anterior se había hecho la promesa de olvidar. Cuando cayó a la nieve y vio una mano tendida dispuesto a ayudarle jamás imaginó que esa persona sería precisamente él. Desde el instante en que le ayudó a levantarse y pudo reconocer su rostro, su cerebro se había desconectado.

Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, creía que todo era un sueño, y sin embargo todo era real. Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la cara, no supo por cuanto tiempo, hasta que un jalón, por parte de su amiga, le hizo salir parcialmente de su burbuja y aterrizándolo en la realidad de una forma muy brusca, mientras le colocaba tras su espalda.

Lentamente iba captando cada una de las ideas, era como si su ratoncito comenzara a caminar lentamente de nuevo en su rueda dando impulso a sus neuronas. Aquello estaba pasando realmente, Kai estaba parado físicamente frente a sí, y la chica le estaba negando rotundamente el acceso hasta donde él se encontraba, junto a él también estaba el pelilavanda ayudándole en su tarea de resguardarlo.

Notó claramente cómo el bicolor dejó de intentar alcanzarlo cuando el pelilavanda le cerró el paso, sin embargo, lo que más le dolió, fue ver que Tala seguía a su lado. No podía comprender cómo era posible que estuviera intentando alcanzarle si seguía con él, ¿qué no le era suficiente el daño que le había hecho ya? ¿Qué no se habían entretenido ya lo suficiente a sus costillas?

Volteó su mirada del bicolor hacia el ojiártico y notó en aquellos ojos, fríos como el hielo, la burla hacia su persona. Eso terminó por destrozarle aquella débil esperanza que se había forjado al momento de ver al chico, que una vez había sido su novio, frente a sí. Sin embargo él ya no era aquél muchacho de hacía un año, había madurado sentimentalmente y no iba a permitir que le dañaran de nuevo, por él y por sus amigos no lo iba a permitir.

El pelilavanda veía todo en silencio sin inmutarse, ya se había visto lo suficientemente estúpido cuando se le desconectó su cerebro y, con una vez en la vida, era más que suficiente. Llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la chica y le ayudó a resguardar al chino, no es que tuviera miedo del bicolor, simplemente que, como estaba el chino, no sabía exactamente en qué estado de desesperación estaba y cuánto estaba dispuesto a luchar por ir para con el ojirubí.

Veía fijamente al ruso-japonés, sin embargo también miraba de reojo al pelirrojo, notando un ligero estado de descuido de su persona – cosa no común en él sobre todo junto al bicolor – y aquella cara de cansancio que nunca le había visto antes, aún en los entrenamientos más duros de la abadía. Estuvieron todos quietos durante unos momentos, sin que ninguno de los dos bandos se decidiera a hacer algún movimiento y, cuando ya estaba harto de tanta espera y comenzó a moverse, una mano se posó sobre su brazo.

Creyendo que se trataba de la chica que intentaba detenerlo de una pelea que tal vez ella consideraría "absurda" volteó a verle de forma molesta, sin embargo su humor se calmó al ver que no se trataba de la ojirubí, sino del chino el que mantenía su mano sobre su antebrazo deteniéndole. Mostró una cara de incredulidad y volteó a ver a la chica que tenía una cara similar de incomprensión.

- No vale la pena Bryan – dijo de modo pasito el chino - Vámonos – y emprendió el camino rumbo a la cabaña

- Como tú quieras kot – le siguió el paso, más se detuvo un instante al notar que la ojirubí no se movía de su lugar – Mocosa – le llamó

- Escúchame bien, Kai – le habló con coraje al bicolor y de forma baja para que el chino no alcanzara a escuchar, ya que casi había llegado al hotel – Más te vale que te vayas de aquí, si no quieres que me enfade. No te quiero cerca de Ray, él ya no te quiere ver nunca más, rehizo su vida y no tienes ningún derecho de quitársela

- No me amenaces niña – le respondió con odio debido a la actitud que había tomado la chica para con el chino

- No es amenaza, es una advertencia, y sabes bien que yo siempre cumplo con mis amenazas y mis advertencias – sonrió de una forma que nadie le había visto sonreír antes.

- Y si tanto te molesta – habló de pronto el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué no se van ustedes? Aunque no me importaría irme, si este lugar acepta a "gente" como ustedes, quiere decir que no es tan bueno – notó que la chica sacó su blade y le apuntaba directamente a lo cual recordó que él no había traído el suyo – Vaya, parece que tienes agallas después de todo – escuchó a otro blade prepararse notando casi de forma inmediata que era el de Kai, que apuntaba directamente al pelilavanda. Esta acción le alegró, puesto que Kai le defendía, pero le alarmó debido a quién le apuntaba. Si la chica le estaba a puntando a él, Kai debía apuntar a la chica

- Será mejor que suelten esos blades – dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos

- No te inmiscuyas en esto Kyouya

- Es mi posada, tengo derecho Aiko. Guarda ese blade por favor – vio que la chica obedeció a duras penas

- Si no le importa, joven Hiwatari, desearía que usted hiciera lo mismo – el otro no cedió pero tampoco le dio importancia, él no atacaría – Bueno – dio un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la cabaña

- Me debes una explicación Kyouya – le dijo al pasar junto a ella

- No creo deberte nada, Aiko – y siguió con su camino

- Kyouya… - dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguirlo, sin embargo, al momento de hacer la vuelta, volvió a sentir el agudo dolor en su tobillo y, al no tener ya la adrenalina al límite, no pudo continuar de pie y cayó de nueva cuenta a la nieve – Demonios – golpeó con ambas manos la nieve – y escuchó la ligera risa de burla del pelirrojo tras de sí.

- ¡Aiko! – volteó de forma inmediata el pelicastaño

- ¡Mocosa! – sin querer, su voz denotó preocupación y se acercó hasta dónde había caído

- Aiko, ¿Estás bien? – el pelicastaño llegó a su lado y se agachó hasta su altura

- Estoy bien – responde sentándose lentamente y sujetando su tobillo lastimado – Estoy perfectamente bien – Comienza a levantarse del suelo, pero al hacer un mal movimiento vuelve a lastimarse su tobillo, cayendo de nueva cuenta a la nieve en cuatro patas y ocasionando la risa del pelirrojo de nueva cuenta – Si será… - murmuró en bajo mirando con odio a la blanca nieve. Sin embargo, su cara de enfado cambió a una de sorpresa al sentir que su cuerpo dejaba de tocar la firmeza de aquella suave capa blanca - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Su pregunta queda en el aire al notar un fornido brazo sujetándola por la cintura y elevándola - ¿Bry? – notó que la risa del pelirrojo se apagó

- Mejor nos vamos de aquí, o el kot se preocupará – la levantó hasta cargársela en el hombro

- E… espera, Bry – comenzó a moverse en su posición – Bry, puedo caminar

- Pues, a menos que te agrade mucho el suelo y tuvieras ánimos de bajar a visitarlo, yo dudo mucho eso de que tú puedes caminar sola

- ¡Bájame Kutnetzov!

El ruso hizo oídos sordos y se encaminó hasta la cabaña, seguido por el pelicastaño, antes de que el chino saliera a ver el por qué se retrasaban tanto, igual y se iba a enterar al verle llegar con la chica sobre su hombro, pero al menos no saldría de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con el estúpido de su compatriota. Notaba la mirada intensa de odio del ruso-japonés sobre su persona, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, sí que le ponía nervioso el sentir aquella mirada azul ártico tras de sí.

La ojirubí intentaba inútilmente que el pelilavanda la bajara, en realidad le dolía mucho su tobillo y sentía reconfortante el no tener que apoyarlo, pero le daba coraje el ver al pelirrojo burlándose de ella por su situación. En un momento, al voltear a ver a aquellos que habían dejado atrás, pudo notar aquella mirada de odio y reto de aquél que era igual a ella, y regresó la mirada y el reto a acercarse a su amigo chino, cosa que, por supuesto, no permitiría.

Sin embargo, al voltear a ver al chico pelirrojo, notó una cara muy extraña para alguien que proviniera de un lugar como la abadía, una especie de combinación de odio, asombro, celos, envidia, dolor y, por supuesto, un reto oculto. Ante tal mirada, la chica no pudo más que sonreír con superioridad, justo como el otro lo había hecho momentos antes, cuando ella había caído a la nieve.

El pelirrojo notó como el ojilavanda levantaba a aquella chica para ayudarle, cosa que NUNCA había hecho con él, y eso le había ocasionado una ola de envidia y celos, inmediatamente después, como cuando alguien te pega un golpe a la cara, recordó aquellos momentos en los que el pelilavanda, a pesar del cómo se llevaban, le había ayudado una ocasión que él tenía fiebre y no podía rendir al máximo.

En aquella ocasión tenían un entrenamiento y Boris estaba de muy mal humor por que la noche anterior no había tenido su "noche especial" como él quería, y si él no rendía al cien por ciento, lo mandaría a las mazmorras por al menos una semana y, así de enfermo como estaba, seguro no resistiría. Sin embargo, el chico pelilavanda había competido al mismo ritmo que él y pudo aguantar todo el entrenamiento. Aún así Boris notó el bajo rendimiento de ambos, así que los mandó a las mazmorras, sin embargo, con el ojilavanda a su lado, ayudándole a mantener su calor corporal abrazándole, pudo sobrevivir aquellos días.

Tal vez fue ahí dónde comenzaron a llevarse un poco mejor. Él recordaba claramente aquél momento, a pesar de haber estado delirando por la fiebre, y que el pelilavanda nunca mencionara que lo había hecho, pero así era Bryan, y aunque se lo preguntara nunca le diría nada. Guardaba aquél momento en su memoria tan fresco como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, lo guardaba como a un tesoro, a pesar de no saber bien el por qué y, verle ayudar a esa chica sin preocuparse siquiera de que alguien le viera que realizaba aquella acción de caridad, le dolía… y mucho. Escuchó cómo el bicolor se alejaba lentamente de aquél lugar y, no teniendo ganas de ingresar a aquella cabaña con el riesgo de que se iniciara una pelea, le siguió en silencio perdiéndose ambos de la vista de la chica mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente.

El pelilavanda sentía los incesantes golpes en su espalda – causados por los puños de la chica – y en su pecho – estos causados por la patada (ya que le dolía el otro pie) de la ojirubí – y comenzaban a fastidiarle. Entrando a la cabaña, pudo ver al chino sentado frente a la chimenea en uno de los sillones, sumido en sus pensamientos y viendo el fuejo. No había notado la tardanza de los otros dos hasta que el ruso sentó al ojiámbar de la forma más delicada que pudo – lo cual fue un poco complicado.

- Déjame ver – le dijo el pelicastaño en cuanto el pelilavanda la dejó en el sillón, ocasionando un bufido de enfado por parte del ruso

- Dije que estoy bien

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chino volviendo a la realidad por tanta algarabía

- Nada – le contestó la chica

- Si nada significa que no puedes caminar, pues sí – Contestó con ironía el ojilavanda – y escuchó un quejido por parte de la chica que lo alarmó, aunque no lo demostró, cosa contraria al chino que se acercó de forma inmediata a ella

- Parece que es solamente un esguince – le informó el pelicastaño – Voy por unas vendas – desapareció del lobby

- Ya dije que no tengo nada, Kyouya – le dijo al otro, pero este le ignoró completamente – Qué fastidio – resopló harta, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el sofá

- Parece que tendremos compañía – dijo el pelilavanda a la chica viéndola fijamente

- Me ocuparé de ello – respondió la ojirubí sin moverse ni un solo milímetro y con voz decidida

- Aiko… - comenzó el pelinegro, pero en ese momento llegó el pelicastaño con el botiquín ocasionando que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas

- Bien – comenzó el pelicastaño – será mejor que vendemos. Ayúdame por favor, Ray – vio como el chino hacía lo que pedía, sosteniéndole a la ojirubí el pie – Bien, ahora te lo vendaré – Comenzó con su trabajo

- ¿Por qué, Kyouya? – Cuestionó la chica apenas el otro comenzó su trabajo, más el otro no contestó – Kyouya – volvió a llamarle

- No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, Aiko – le respondió al fin, sin voltear a verle

- ¡Sabías lo que había ocurrido! ¡Te lo conté! ¡¿Y aún así no me dijiste nada?! – otra vez reinó el silencio - ¡Kyouya!

- Ya te lo dije, Aiko. Yo administro este hotel, existen políticas, entre ella la privacidad de los clientes. No te podía decir que se iban a hospedar aquí.

- Creí que eras mi amigo

- Lo soy

- Mientes, no eres mi amigo. Si fueras mi amigo me habrías advertido, me lo abrías dicho. Sabías lo que implicaba que nos volviéramos a encontrar con ellos, y aún así no te importó.

- Aiko, ya te expliqué…

- Tú no eres mi amigo – interrumpió al chico – Si lo fueras abrías visto más por mi bienestar que por el de este lugar. Mientes… tú mientes como todos. – le retiró el pie de entre las manos sin que el chico hubiera terminado su trabajo ocasionando que el otro volteara a verle a la cara, al fin – Te odio – dijo con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo – Realmente te odio – Se paró de dónde estaba para irse a su habitación, más el dolor le hizo caer de nuevo

- Aiko – caminó hasta donde se encontraba y se agachó a su altura - ¿Te encuentras bien? – intentó colocar una mano sobre su hombro, pero la chica le quitó la intención de un golpe en su mano

- No te atrevas – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi Kyouya. Confié en ti, sabías lo que significaba todo esto, ¡Y aún así no hiciste nada! Eso no es ser un amigo. Te odio – No pudo evitarlo y sus ojos comenzaron a tirar aquellas cristalinas gotas saladas

- Aiko… - su voz notaba dolor

Unos firmes pasos resonaron en el lugar que estaba ahora sumido en el silencio, llegando hasta donde la chica y el pelicastaño estaban, al levantar la vista ambos notaron que se trataba del pelilavanda. El ruso volteó a ver al pelicastaño con una mirada de odio que hacía mucho no ponía, y diciéndole con ella "Será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te la verás conmigo, y estaré muy gustoso de hacerte el mayor daño posible" (Insisto, que miradas tan expresivas S)

La chica retiró inmediatamente su vista de la del pelilavanda, ya que le resultaba vergonzoso llorar por algo así, y más frente a él. Cuando el ruso se agachó dispuesto a levantar a la ojirubí, sintió una mano apoyarse en su antebrazo, volteó a ver de quién se trataba para encontrarse con los ojos color ámbar del pelinegro que, por supuesto, no estaba para nada contento. Se agachó hasta la altura de la chica y le dio la espalda

- Vamos Aiko….

- Ray – su voz era un susurro

- Súbete a mi espalda

Sintió las manos de la chica apoyarse sobre sus hombros para poder tener colocarse sobre su espalda, cuando ya casi lo había logrado, volvió a sentir el dolor en su tobillo ya que, inconcientemente, se había apoyado de nueva cuenta en él y volvió a caer al suelo. Ante esto Kyouya intentó ayudarla de forma inmediata, sin embargo el pelilavanda lo evitó al colocarse entre ellos con una mirada de advertencia que, por supuesto, no intimidó al pelicastaño.

- Aléjate de ella – le dijo con voz potente

- O si no ¿Qué? – le devolvió el reto levantándose de dónde estaba

- Bryan – habló el chino ya encaminado hasta su dormitorio – Vámonos – se escuchó un bufido por parte del aludido

- Aiko, espera – le dijo el pelicastaño

- Será mejor que por ahora no la molestes – le contesto el chino

- Pero…

Sus palabras quedaron al aire al ver al pelinegro desaparecer por el pasillo con la chica en su espalda, pero lo pe más le había dolido es que ésta no había volteado siquiera a verlo. Detrás de ellos, les siguió el ruso, que tampoco volteó a verlo, pero él no tenía ni la mínima importancia. Sabía muy bien lo que causaría si ella sabía que el pelirrojo y el ojirubí se encontraban en el hotel, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, según lo que le había contado la chica, le quería ayudar, pero tal parecía que había metido las cuatro patas. Volteó a ver a la ventana donde la ligera caída de copos de nieve se había convertido ya en una leve tormenta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ambos chicos iban caminando lentamente, sus pasos resonaban en la madera de forma pausada y firme ya sin la luz del sol que, en unos instantes, había desaparecido por completo y recorrían el pasillo en las penumbras. Al llegar a su habitación, el pelinegro abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el peso de la chica, quien no había hablado en absoluto desde hacía ya un rato.

Entraron en silencio a la habitación, Bryan se adentró entre las penumbras y cerró las cortinas de las ventanas, mientras que Ray colocaba a la chica en uno de los sillones de la sala de la forma más delicada posible, llegó Bryan a su lado y prendió una lámpara de noche que había junto al sillón en el que la ojirubí estaba sentada, difuminando débilmente las sombras que se posaban sobre ellos.

El hecho que la chica estuviera tan callada era lo que más preocupaba a ambos, ya que la ojirubí no era para nada silenciosa, siempre llena de energía y alegría. El verla de aquella manera le partía el corazón a Ray, y a Bryan le causaba una especie de consternación ya que, si bien ya la había visto llorar, nunca la había visto tan triste como ahora, como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado por completo.

- Aiko… - comenzó el pelinegro hablando en bajo más la chica no levantó su vista del suelo

- Hmpf, iré por el botiquín para terminar lo que el estúpido ese no terminó – sus pasos se perdieron poco a poco

- Aiko… - comenzó de nuevo el ojiámbar – Mírame, Aiko… - le obligó a levantar su mirada – Por favor – pidió de forma amable. Al encontrarse con su mirar, notó como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas ocultas desde no sabía cuándo, puesto que ella se había mantenido feliz y firme desde lo que había pasado con Kai y con Tala, por dentro su corazón se llenó de ternura y cariño por aquella chica que se había mantenido impasible ante todo y que, ahora, le necesitaba – Deja de llorar – pidió casi como súplica – Hazlo por mi – se escucharon los pasos del ruso que ya volvía con el botiquín

- Aquí tienes kot – le entregó el paquete

- Gracias, Bryan – le mostró una mirada al pelilavanda que no le había visto desde que había luchado contra él y casi lo había matado, una mirada de determinación, coraje y valor

- Sí, como sea – se dejó caer a un lado de la chica, estirando ambos brazos a cada lado y reposándolos en el respaldo, y mirando al techo de forma despreocupada

- Escúchame Aiko – comenzó a hablar el pelinegro mientras reanudaba la tarea inconclusa, quitándole la venda que traía para primero ponerle una pomada que él tenía – No sé cómo te sientes exactamente, ya que hace mucho que no hablamos bien, pero no quiero que llores. El sentir que eres traicionado por un amigo es uno de los sentimientos más doloroso del mundo, y yo lo sé muy bien. Cuando Kai nos abandonó para unirse a los Demolition Boys creí que moriría, no entendía el por qué se alejaba de nuestro equipo. Tal vez ahora no entiendas el por qué Kyouya hizo esto, pero yo creo que lo hizo por ti, por que quería ayudarte. – Comenzó a vendarle el tobillo – Tú le platicaste lo que pasó con Kai – la chica mostró una mirada de asombro puesto que ella no tenía idea de que ellos conocían aquella conversación con el pelicastaño – Pero si hizo lo que hizo, te aseguro que tuvo algún buen motivo. Ahora te sientes dolida, y es justificable, pero deja que el dolor pase y verás todo con más claridad…

- No lo entiendes – comenzó la ojirubí – No entiendes Ray, él ya sabía lo que habíamos pasado, lo que Kai había hecho, lo que Kai TE había hecho. Le dije que tal vez, en algún futuro, nos volveríamos a encontrar, pero que eso sería ya cuando tú estuvieras bien, cuando ya no te doliera verlo, cuando ya tuvieras a alguien que de verdad te valorara y quisiera como de verdad te lo merecías. Y él… – sus palabras se atoraron – él… traicionó mi confianza. Sabía muy bien que temía que si lo volvías a encontrar te derrumbaras de nueva cuenta y que esta vez no te recuperaras. Se lo confesé y él, aún sabiéndolo, no me dijo que ellos estaban aquí. Me traicionó, tal como Kai lo hizo, tal como Voltaire lo hizo – apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero un golpe en su nuca le hizo aflojar el amarre volteando a ver al pelilavanda

- Mira mocosa, el idiota ese no me agrada en absoluto, pero concuerdo con el kot en que hizo eso con algún motivo, tal vez oculto y oscuro, pero a fin de cuentas con un motivo – rió un poco – Tampoco es justo que lo compares a tal grado con el idiota ese y con el vejete

- No… no creo poder

- Tranquila – terminó con su trabajo – No es necesario que sea ahora, ni mañana. Por ahora te conviene descansar

- Si, de acuerdo

- Te llevaré a tu cuarto – se puso en la misma posición anterior para que la chica se subiera a su espalda

- Gracias

- Déjalo kot, yo la llevo – se levantó el pelilavanda riendo por debajo

- Eto… prefiero que Ray me lleve – dijo nerviosa

- No te preocupes, te llevaré con cuidado – se tronó sus dedos

- Ray – llamó al pelinegro con voz temblorosa

- Tranquilo Bryan, recuerda que está delicada, no la maltrates mucho – sonrió con maldad y diversión

- Ray TT – volvió a llamar la chica – Por favor – sintió como la alzaban en el aire - ¡Ray! – Sintió como el pelilavanda se la volvió a colocar en el hombro – TT Que malo eres Ray – le dijo mientras el ruso se la llevaba

- Tómalo como venganza por tanto hacerme esquiar aunque yo no quería

- Feo – le sacó la lengua al pelinegro antes de perderlo de vista al ingresar a su habitación – ¿Sabes? – le habló al pelilavanda – Creo que me empiezo a acostumbrar a esto – dijo refiriéndose al modo en que el pelilavanda la estaba cargando y escuchó un bufido por contestación.

De pronto, la chica sintió cómo de nueva cuenta era alzada en el aire y como su pecho dejaba la firmeza del hombro del ruso. Pensando lo peor, se preparó para ser dejada caer de forma ruda en la cama o algún sitio más duro, sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir cómo el chico la sujetaba por el sweter y, con toda la delicadeza que tenía – que en realidad no era mucha – la depositó sentada en la cama, tratando de causarle el menor dolor posible

- ¿Y eso fue por…? – Vio que el otro se encogió de hombros – Gracias

- Será que por ahora descanses

- Sabes muy bien que yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, y menos de ti Kutnetzov – le respondió con mirada fiera y decidida – Tengo cosas que hacer – Hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse pero un empujón por parte del pelilavanda la volvió a sentar – Kutnetzov – Le dijo con enfado

- Descansa – Le repitió – Ya mañana resolveremos lo de tu "lindo hermanito" y el idiota ese de Ivanov, no creo que hagan nada durante la noche, aparte de tener sexo desenfrenado – Dijo cruzando los brazos y sin darse cuenta que su voz denotaba algo de celos – Ahora duérmete ya y descansa o me veré obligado a amarrarte a esa cama, o mejor aún, a golpearte para que te quedes quieta, y créeme que lo disfrutaré mucho – Sonrió de una forma un tanto macabra

- Estúpido mono morado, ¿Y tu crees que no tengo manos para defenderme?

- Pues por ahora no tienes una pierna con la cual te puedas mover, mocosa, así que yo tengo la ventaja por ahora

- No te atrevas, mono morado

- Pues entonces duérmete ya – le dijo como ultimátum y se encaminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a salir de ahí

- Bryan… - le habló la ojirubí antes de que saliera ocasionando que el otro se parara en el marco de la puerta pero sin voltear a verla - ¿Ray sigue amándolo verdad? – vio que el otro se encogió de hombros – Y tú ¿Sigues amándolo?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mocosa – salió del lugar

- Idiota – dijo casi en un susurro después de que el ruso cerrara la puerta tras de sí, y se acomodó para dormir

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El pelilavanda caminó lentamente de vuelta a la sala de estar, dónde el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el lugar que la chica había ocupado momentos antes, viendo a un punto fijo en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Dio un suspiro y se rascó la nuca. Siguió su camino hasta ir a sentarse junto al pelinegro. El silencio se hizo presente por un largo rato.

- ¿Lograste que se mantuviera en cama? – rompió el silencio el pelinegro sin dejar de ver aquél punto fijo

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – le respondió viendo al techo y con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón. Otra vez se hizo el silencio – Creo que tenemos problemas – Habló de nueva cuenta y escuchó un leve mmm por parte del otro - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Sabes?, Anoche te vi con ella aquí en la sala, y escuché algo de su plática. Lo siento no fue mi intención, pero me desperté e iba por agua y entonces los vi. Escuché lo que ella te decía sobre Tala y el cómo ella estaba culpándose a sí misma de todo lo que había pasado, pero ¿sabes? Creo que todo pasó por algo, tal vez… tal vez Kai y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos… tal vez… - sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta – Anoche mismo decidí que lo olvidaría, que seguiría adelante, que volvería a ser el Ray Kon que él había matado, solamente por ustedes… por ella – volteó a ver al ruso, que para ese instante ya lo veía a él con toda atención, y le sonrió con una sonrisa auténtica y llena de fuerza y vitalidad. De pronto se puso serio y su mirada se tornó aguda, como cuando va a lugar – Y seguiré con esa idea. Kai Hiwatari no volverá a dañarnos. Ella ya cuidó de mí por un buen tiempo, es hora de regresarle el favor – de pronto escuchó la risa estridente del ruso lo que le sorprendió

- Bien hecho kot, parece que al fin vuelves a ser tú – de nuevo rió con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello al pelinegro

- Eres un buen amigo, Bryan – dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa – A pesar de hacerte el rudo y sádico, tienes un buen corazón – vio que el otro adquirió un ligero tono rosáceo en su cara

- No estés diciendo estupideces – volteó su rostro hacia el lado contrario y se cruzó de brazos y el pelinegro tornó su cara en una de intriga

- Bueno – se levantó de su lugar y se estiró – Iré a verla a ver si no se ha escapado por la ventana – se encaminó al cuarto de la chica

- Yo dudo que lo haya hecho – dijo al aire mientras veía por una ranura entre las cortinas como la noche ya había caído por completo y la nieve caía constantemente y empujada por un fuerte viento

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación siendo solamente quebrado por una pequeña lamparita de noche que proporcionaba algo de luz, en medio de aquella cama se encontraba la ojirubí, viendo al techo sin prestarle la más mínima atención, así, en esa posición, tomó una decisión. Lentamente se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sumida en el silencio. De pronto, alguien tocó en su puerta sacándola de su meditación y vio como el pelinegro entraba al lugar

- Deberías estar acostada – le recriminó el ojiámbar cuando la vio sentada

- Debería ¿no? Pero ¿Cuándo me has visto que obedezca alguna orden?

- Touché – le sonrió y guiñó un ojo

- Ray – le habló la chica con voz seria y viendo al suelo – Lamento lo que ocasioné

- Aiko – caminó hasta sentarse a su lado – Tú no sabías que ellos estaban aquí, o que tenían pensado venir. Solamente querías pasar un buen rato en un lugar que te traía tantos recuerdos.

- ¿Sabes? – Habló de pronto la chica – El invierno anterior a que murieran mis padres vinimos aquí, y yo me empeñé en seguir esquiando a pesar de que la noche ya estaba cayendo, justo igual que ahora, y por supuesto me dio fiebre. Mi padre me reprendió y me dijo que no debía ser tan descuidada, que debía cuidarme mejor, pero yo no quería entender, quería seguir esquiando y por consecuencia me dio fiebre, y muy alta. Entonces, mi padre, como era muy bueno conmigo, me dijo que mejor regresaríamos a casa, yo por supuesto me negué de inmediato, pero me dijo que ya regresaríamos el año que viene y que, si ahora obedecía como buena niña, el año que venía nos quedaríamos un mes entero. Amaba a mi padre, y no quería entristecerlo como ya lo había hecho antes, así que obedecí. Si hubiera sabido que pronto los perdería me habría empecinado a seguir ahí todo el tiempo que pudiese.

- ¿Esa era la razón por la cuál querías seguir esquiando a pesar de que ya tenías fiebre? – Vio a la chica asentir

- Ray – dijo intentando ponerse en pie

- Espera Aiko – le detuvo – debes reposar

- Nos vamos mañana – no vio la cara de confusión del chino – No permitiré que hagan algo

- De acuerdo – dijo tranquilamente el ojiámbar, ante lo cual la chica volteó a verlo con asombro – Pero debes descansar ahora, no querrás que ese esguince se ponga peor ¿verdad?

- Pero… debemos empacar si queremos salir para mañana

- No te preocupes – se paró de su lugar y caminó hasta el guardarropa donde la chica tenía sus pertenencias - Yo me encargaré de todo

- Pero Ray…

- Aiko – comenzó a sacar la ropa de la chica de los cajones y a acomodarlos en la maleta de la ojirubí - Tú ya has hecho suficiente por mi y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Nunca creí poder llegar a tener una mejor amiga que Mariah, y cuando pasó lo de Kai, no creí poder resistirlo. Primero pensé en Mariah, pero no me atrevía a ir con ella e irrumpir en su felicidad con Lee, me sentí desamparado. Cuando me dijiste que me quedara contigo, me sentí feliz y nervioso, me propusiste que nos mudáramos y lo cumpliste, dejaste todo lo que querías por mí. Nunca eh tenido una amiga tan grande como tú y lo agradezco. Por eso, ahora ah llegado mi turno, ahora yo te devolveré el favor de protegerte. Se lo acabo de decir a Bryan y te lo diré a ti, mi corazón siempre estará abierto a Kai, siempre lo amaré, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a que destruya lo que una vez fui, volveré a ser el Ray Kon que una vez conociste y que todos conocieron, y más importante aún, aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a Kai, no permitiré que te lastime.

- Ray…- su voz fue apenas más que un susurro

- Mañana volveremos a casa, y después empacaremos y volveremos a TÚ casa

- ¿Mi casa? – Preguntó dudosa ante lo que eso podía significar – Quieres decir…

- Creo que es justo ¿no? Esa casa debe extrañarte mucho

- ¿De verdad regresaremos? – sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas

- Creo que te lo debo. Ahora – se giró ya con la maleta de la chica lista – Será mejor que descanses – vio a la chica asentir con alegría – Que duermas bien – le dijo ya desde el marco de la puerta

- Tu también Ray – le dijo ya acostada de nueva cuenta – Y Ray – le habló antes de que saliera - Gracias

- No, Aiko – le sonrió de forma tierna – Gracias a ti – salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

- Así que… - Habló una voz junto a él pelinegro después de cerrar la puerta – volveremos ¿no?

- Creo que se lo debo – volteó a ver al chico venido de Rusia

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No en realidad, pero no puedo seguir huyendo, ese no soy yo – vio al otro sonreírle con superioridad – Vamos – se encaminó hacia su habitación – Tenemos que empacar

- Sí, como sea – siguió al chino

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El suelo cubierto de una capa blanquecina, pinos altos cuyas ramas también eran cubiertos por aquella misma materia, todo era silencio, exceptuando por unos pequeños crujidos en aquél suelo suave y frío. Dos chicos, uno con el cabello de color rojo como el fuego y otro con el cabello de dos tonalidades de azul, eran los únicos que caminaban por el lugar, de forma solitaria.

El chico de cabello bicolor iba al frente con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y con una clara cara de enfado, mientras el otro le seguía unos pasos atrás, ambos caminaban sin decir palabra. La nieve había comenzado a caer hacía unos instantes, pero cada vez caía con mayor intensidad, se detuvo un momento para ver como caían lentamente los copos pero un golpe seco lo sacó de su letargo, al voltear a ver que había sido ese ruido, notó cómo el ojicarmín le había dado un certero golpe a un tronco lo bastante grueso y que por esto, habían caído algunos copos que estaban en las ramas del mismo.

El ruso-japonés respiraba agitado, estaba enfadado, consigo mismo y con el pelilavanda, y también con aquella niña. Ella había propiciado todo eso, pero lo que era peor, cómo había permitido que tuviera algo con el "ese estúpido" como él llamaba a su compatriota ojilavanda. No lo entendía, si estimaba tanto al chino, cómo había permitido eso ya que, a sus ojos, ellos eran algo más que "amigos" y eso era lo que tenía en ese estado.

Por otro lado, el ojiártico también pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada. Veía cómo su amigo estaba más que frustrado con aquello, sabía perfectamente bien que el bicolor seguía amando al ojiámbar, ya se lo había hecho saber la noche anterior al decirle que le amaba, pero mencionando el nombre de Ray en lugar del suyo, eso destrozó por completo su corazón.

Pero caso contrario, aunque en verdad le dolió, tampoco sintió tan terrible como creyó que lo haría. Sin embargo lo que en verdad le dolió fue el hecho de que el pelilavanda defendiera de tal modo a aquella chica, no entendía el ¿por qué? Claramente en su voz notó su grado de preocupación por ella a pesar de cómo le había llamado, y el hecho que le ayudara – de la forma más sutil que él podía – a introducirse en la cabaña, le quería decir mucho. Tal vez Bryan y ella…

Sintió claramente su corazón hacerse mil pedazos, no lo entendía, él no quería a Bryan, pero si eso era cierto ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pensar que él y aquella niñata podían tener algo? Lo sabía, y sí que lo sabía pero… ¿Cuándo lo podría aceptar? Se sentía confundido, vio a su compatriota seguir su camino lentamente hacia ningún lugar en específico y lo siguió por instinto.

Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, no sabía que hacer. Quería a Kai, desde siempre lo había amado, pero sabía que Kai no era feliz a su lado, no como lo había estado con el pelinegro, pero él era suyo, se lo había ganado, a través del tiempo y esfuerzo, y de permanecer siempre a su lado. Sintió coraje y frustración al no saber qué hacer para ganar el corazón del bicolor y sintió dolor al pensar en el pelilavanda. En verdad que estaba confundido.

Notó a su derredor que los copos de nieve caían aún más rápido sin contar que había comenzado a hacer mucho viento y a cada instante se volvía más intenso, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a aquél tipo de clima, así que le restó importancia, su único objetivo era seguir a aquél que había deseado por tanto tiempo y que, sin embargo, éste no notaba su existencia como un novio, siempre como un amigo y compañero de cama. De un instante a otro, el viento se hizo demasiado fuerte para el gusto del pelirrojo

- ¡Kai! – le habló desde atrás de él y algo fuerte para que pudiera escucharlo – ¡Será mejor que entremos, el clima se está poniendo muy brusco! – No recibió respuesta - ¡Kai! – Otra vez fue ignorado por el ojirubí - ¡Oye Kai! – Se adelantó hasta ponerse frente a él

- ¿Qué quieres Ivanov? – Golpe bajo, hacía mucho que no le llamaba por su apellido

- El clima se está poniendo muy brusco, será mejor que regresemos o podríamos perdernos

- Haz lo que quieras, yo no regresaré – intentó seguir su camino pero la mano del pelirrojo sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo – Suéltame – Siseó

- Mira Kai, tal vez tu quieras morir congelado aquí mientras te lamentas a ti mismos o se te baja ese coraje que tienes que, por supuesto, no fue mi culpa – Se justificó sin saber el por qué debía hacerlo – Pero a mi no se me antoja sacar a mi mejor amigo – Curiosamente decir esas palabras le resultaron reconfortantes – de este lugar convertido en paleta de hielo – Sintió que el otro se soltó de su amarre y comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta - ¡Kai! – le dio alcance

- Si quieres volver hazlo por tu propia cuenta – le dijo una vez el otro se colocó a su lado

- ¡Bien, muérete, congélate, has lo que se te de la gana! – se paró de pronto y vio que el bicolor seguía - ¡Con un demonio! – Corrió para alcanzarlo de nueva cuenta - ¡Vamos, Kai! – Fue ignorado por el aludido y por desesperación le tomó de nuevo del antebrazo, pero en esta ocasión el bicolor se lo quitó de encima retirando su brazo de forma brusca y ocasionando que el pelirrojo cayera sentado en la nieve

- Te he dicho que me dejes sólo – Siseó

- Pues cuánto lo siento, señor delicadeza – le dijo mientras se levantaba del frío suelo – Pero no pienso dejarte a tu suerte aquí en este clima

- Yo hago lo que me venga en gana

- Si bueno – puso los brazos en jarra – Eso es cierto, pero si eso implica que te congeles y después tenga que buscarte insistentemente ten por seguro que no me agrada la idea, implicaría mucho esfuerzo de mi parte – Se calmó un momento - ¿Puedo al menos saber la razón desenfrenada del por qué quieres morir congelado? – Notó que el otro le vio con ganas de matarlo - Digo, para ponerlo en tu epitafio

- No es de tu incumbencia

- ¬¬ Si, aja, claro, discúlpame si no te creo. Yo más bien pienso que esto tiene que ver con nuestro pequeño encuentro de hace rato – dijo evitando mencionar en forma directa el encuentro del bicolor con el neko-jin – Y el hecho de que esos dos te hubieran hecho frente – Escuchó al otro gruñir – Mira, yo creo que si te mueres congelado en medio de un lugar prácticamente desértico solamente por un coraje les habrás dado el motivo perfecto para burlarse de ti de forma eterna – Intentó darle en su orgullo, cosa que sabía muy bien que funcionaría, aunque no contó con que el grado de enfado del otro era tal que le tomó por el cuello del sweter que traía y lo estampó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol haciendo que la nieve que se mantenía en las ramas de éste, cayeran sobre ellos y luego hasta el suelo – No creo… que matándome… se remedie todo… Kai – mencionó con dificultad y luego sintió como la presión sobre su cuello desaparecía cayendo sentado al suelo y tosiendo un poco por lo ocurrido – Demonios – susurró y notó cómo el otro regresaba sobre sus pasos – ¡Sí, claro, no te preocupes por casi ahorcarme! – Gritó al bicolor – Seguro si hubiera sido Ray, ni siquiera te habrías atrevido a levantar la mano ¿verdad? – Esto lo dijo ya más para si mismo

El bicolor emprendió el camino de vuelta, seguido por el ojiártico, tal y como lo habían hecho antes, a cada instante el clima se volvía más frío y el ya era demasiado lo que les dificultaba el caminar. Pronto, el pelirrojo pudo divisar aquél hotel donde se hospedaban y se alegró internamente por ello, aunque a la vez se puso realmente nervioso. Cuando llegaron, el bicolor abrió bruscamente la puerta e, inmediatamente, vieron al pelicastaño sentado en un sillón completamente solo, donde antes estuvo la ojirubí, aunque ellos no lo sabían, viendo a un punto fijo en el suelo.

Al entrar, por el portazo que el bicolor dio, el pelicastaño se alarmó y se paró de su lugar de forma instantánea, pero ellos, sin decir palabra alguna, se retiraron a su habitación dejando de nueva cuenta al pelicastaño sólo. Los vio desaparecer lentamente y en silencio, y él aún con un semblante de preocupación, volteó a ver a la ventana notando cómo el clima se ponía cada vez peor, sin nada más que pudiera hacer esa noche, se retiró a su habitación.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mañana había llegado finalmente, un par de gemas rubíes se abrieron lenta y perezosamente. Se quitó los restos de sueño frotándose algo enérgico sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y retiró las colchas para poder sentarse, bajó ambos pies al suelo y, al levantarse, notó un dolor en su tobillo que le hizo caer al suelo de una forma un poco sonora.

- ¡Demonios!

- Aiko, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo entrando a la habitación

- Si, Ray, solamente se me olvidó lo de mi tobillo – le respondió al chino

- Bien, ¿Quieres ayuda?

- No – se apoyó sobre el colchón y se levantó lentamente – Estoy bien

- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

- No hay problema, en un momento estaré ahí – y vio como el pelinegro desaparecía de ahí

Sin perder el tiempo se cambió de ropa por su traje color celeste de dos piezas, bajo la chaquetilla llevaba un sweter de cuello de tortuga negro, guantes negros y botas negras, sin embargo sentía aún frío, se frotó a si misma para entrar en calor mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, notando que su maleta no estaba donde el día anterior el chino la había dejado, lentamente salió de aquél lugar para encontrarse con el ojiámbar y el pelilavanda, éste último ya estaba sentado en la mesa con su traje habitual y Ray con su pantalón negro y sweater azul oscuro de cuello de tortuga.

- Aquí tienes, Aiko – le extendió el desayuno una vez que la ojirubí se hubo sentado al lado del pelilavanda

- Gracias, Ray

- ¿Qué tu no deberías estar reposando? – le cuestionó el pelilavanda

- Debería ¿no? – respondió con algo de burla la ojirubí

- Si tienes ánimos para hablar de esa forma, supongo que estas mejor que ayer

- Por supuesto, sobre todo por que hoy nos vamos

- Creí que adorabas este lugar

- Pues sí, pero estoy muy feliz por que regresaremos a casa – No notó la cara de incomprensión del ruso – Oigan – dijo de pronto la chica dejando la cuchara a pocos centímetros de su boca – ¿No sienten que hace más frío de lo normal?

- Yo no estoy seguro – le dijo el pelinegro – Recuerda que vengo de un lugar cálido, este lugar es como un congelador para mí

- Yo estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de clima, así que no tengo la menor idea

- Ya, bueno, olvídalo. Idiota – murmuró por bajo

- Te escuché – le respondió el pelilavanda

- Lo sé

- Y… ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – Cuestionó el ruso

- ¿Ya no falta nada? – Preguntó la chica y vio al chino negar

- Después del desayuno nos iremos – respondió el ojiámbar

- Me parece perfecto/Excelente – respondieron sus acompañantes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El lobby permanecía en silencio, ya nadie quedaba en aquél lugar más que los que el día anterior habían tenido una disputa. El pelicastaño permanecía detrás del mostrador, y recargado en él, en completo mutismo y viendo a la nada, como lo llevaba haciendo desde el día anterior, después de que la ojirubí le hubiera gritado que le odiaba. Eso le había dolido, y mucho, quería mucho a aquella chica y que fuera objeto de su odio le dolía.

Tal vez se había equivocado al tomar aquella decisión, tal vez debió consultarlo primero con ella, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no había forma de remediarlo. Quizás algún día consiguiera su perdón, pero por mientras, él estaba sumamente triste. Escuchó unos pasos sonar a lo lejos y que lentamente se acercaban, esperó a ver de quién se trataba, y cuando llegaron a su vista, notó que eran la ojirubí – en la que había estado pensando toda la noche – cojeando y apoyándose en la pared, pero caminado ella sola, y sus amigos – que por supuesto no le veían con muy buenos ojos.

- Aiko… - intentó hablar con ella el pelicastaño sin embargo el pelilavanda se interpuso en su camino – Quiero hablar con ella - exigió

- Huy, qué lastima – hizo un tono de lamentación el ruso – Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo

- Bryan – habló la chica – Olvídalo, tenemos prisa

- Espera, Aiko… - intentó darle alcance el pelicastaño, pero la mirada de odio de la chica le hizo querer desistir de su intención – Por favor…

- No, Kyouya, sabías muy bien lo que ocasionarías con tus acciones, y no te importó – Escucharon otros pasos acercarse y pronto vieron a los otros dos huéspedes del lugar que se quedaron parados cerca del mostrador – Vámonos – habló de forma seca al ver al pelirrojo y al ojirubí

- Aiko, al menos escúchame lo que tengo que decirte – vio que la chica siguió caminando sin prestarle atención – Aiko, no pueden irse

- Mira como lo hago – le dijo con voz retadora

- No, no puedes… Los caminos están cerrados, anoche se desató una tormenta y no ha parado desde entonces. Ningún avión despegará por ahora y no sé hasta cuando

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Ya me has mentido una vez

- Lo que te digo es verdad, si no me crees, abre esa puerta y velo por ti misma.

Aún escéptica, la chica caminó a toda prisa hasta la puerta, estando a punto de caerse por el problema con su tobillo. Rápidamente la abrió y notó como el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, el viento era muy fuerte y la nieve que caía lo hacía sin misericordia, en verdad estaban en medio de una tormenta. Pero aún así parecía que eso era un sueño, una pesadilla, y con pasos automáticos, salió de la seguridad del hotel, siendo golpeada inmediatamente por aquél viento tan frío que se sentía que cortaba.

Por la debilidad de su cuerpo, el viento la tumbó a la nieve y, como su tobillo no había mejorado, no podía levantarse con facilidad aunque lo intentara. Pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle su cuerpo protegiéndola del viento cortante y, al levantar la vista, notó el largo cabello del pelinegro, le estaba ayudando a volver al lugar de dónde había salido, pero el viento era muy fuerte y estaba dificultándole mucho las cosas.

No supo en qué momento llegó también el pelilavanda a su lado, lo notó cuando sintió sus brazos sobre sus hombros y le ayudaban entre los dos a pararse y volver a la seguridad y calidez del hotel y cerrando el pelicastaño la puerta después de que ellos hubieran entrado. Cuando al fin lograron ingresar, la chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas viendo de forma incrédula la tormenta a través de una ventana, más atrás de ella se encontraban el pelirrojo y el ojicarmín viendo todo.

En la cabeza del pelilavanda, la ojirubí y el chino se formaron unas palabras que los aterrorizaban, estaban atrapados, atrapados con los que eran sus enemigos, y no había escapatoria. Nada más podía salir peor… o tal vez sí, pero no creyó poderlo soportar. La ojirubí deseaba que todo eso fuera nada más que una horrible pesadilla, pero había aprendido de la peor forma que las pesadillas son mucho más reales que los sueños.

- Parece que no hay remedio – le dijo el pelinegro a la chica, pero ella no le prestó atención

- Con un demonio – fue la única contestación del pelilavanda

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Wiiii (y no me refiero al videojuego XD) Por fin terminé otro capítulo de este fic, la verdad me tardé demasiado, no se si igual o más que en otras ocasiones, pero una vez que tuve tiempo y me puse a escribir pues lo terminé relativamente rápido - como en tres días por que de repente las ideas se me iban. Ahora a ver de aquí a cuando hago otro S pero de que termino el fic termino el fic XD

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta historia. Se agradecen de todo corazón todos los reviews aunque no los conteste rápidamente o simplemente no los conteste, pero tengan algo por seguro SÍ los leo.

Eto... se que las disculpas ya no valen, pero perdón por tardarme tanto entre actualización y actualización, juro que es sin mala intención pero entiéndanme soy soporte de software, eso quiere decir que reviso los programas y/o páginas de compañías - no pregunten cuales - y pues no hay time S

Pero no se preocupen, yo no muero XD. Ah, se agradecen los comentarios, tomatazos, halagos, lo que sea, excepto, como siempre, virus 3

Cuidense mucho y los leo luego

Mata nee


	14. Crisis

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

CRISIS

Había abierto sus ojos de forma lenta y pesada, trató de enfocar algún punto en el techo pero todo estaba a oscuras gracias a las gruesas cortinas que cubrían aquella ventana. Lentamente se fue sentando en la orilla de la cama, notando casi de inmediato dos cosas, la primera que su compatriota no lo había visitado en toda la noche y segunda que le dolía mucho su cabeza, además de que, en cuanto se sentó, sintió un pequeño mareo que le hizo gruñir de molestia.

Podía notar su cuerpo pesado como una roca y su respiración algo áspera, lentamente se dirigió hacia aquél pequeño cuarto que servía por baño en su habitación y se dispuso a ducharse. Abrió el agua caliente y rápidamente un vapor comenzó a cubrir el lugar hasta llenarlo en su totalidad. Lentamente comenzó a quitarse lo que restaba de su ropa, ya que había dormido con el torso desnudo.

Después de tanto tiempo en la abadía el frío ahora no le hacía mella, o al menos no tanto. Metió su cuerpo debajo de aquél chorro de agua caliente – ya más o menos templada con agua fría – y dejó a su cuerpo descansar porque, si bien había dormido, se sentía muy cansado, fatigado, y no entendía la razón. Las finas perlas recorrían su cuerpo entero dejando un rastro y luego desapareciendo rápidamente.

Su cara, bajo aquél chorro, con sus facciones relajadas, el cabello rojo como el fuego y la piel blanca como la nieve, le hacían lucir como un ángel, así, calmado, tranquilo, y tan alejado de la realidad, lo único que contrastaba, eran aquellas ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos que eran de un color azul como el hielo. Se dejó ir en aquella sensación de relajación por no supo cuánto tiempo, hasta que se sintió fastidiado y al fin salió.

Se puso una toalla sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo desde la cintura hasta arriba de la rodilla, dejando que algunas gotas se escurrieran desde su cabello hasta caer en su cuerpo, y perderse en un recorrido hasta aquella toalla. Caminó lentamente hasta el lavamanos y se colocó frente a un espejo que ahí había, empañado por aquél cálido humo, levantó su mano y comenzó a limpiarlo.

Miró su rostro reflejado en aquél espejo, sus ojos azul ártico antes llenos de coraje, vitalidad y determinación, ahora un tanto apagados, debajo de ellos había unas marcas negruzcas denotando su cansancio, sobre su pecho, algunos hematomas no curados todavía, no supo que dejó soltar un suspiro. Poco a poco el espejo comenzó a empañarse de nueva cuenta y él, salió de aquella habitación.

Caminó despacio hasta donde tenía guardado su ropa, y sacó sus clásicos pantalones blancos que hacían juego con su chaquetilla blanca, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ponérsela, volvió a sentir aquél leve mareo, aunque ya no era tan leve, así que tuvo que asirse de lo primero que sintió al alcance de su mano para no caer, no entendía o no quería comprender qué era lo que tenía, así que sin más, y con una leve sacudida de su cabeza, alejó aquél mareo y siguió con lo suyo.

De pronto, casi instintivamente levantó su cabeza y volteó hacia las gruesas cortinas cerradas, entrecerró los ojos y volvió a soltar un suspiro, no sabía por qué pero presentía problemas, y tal vez muy graves. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida de su habitación, encontrándose con el objeto de sus desvelos – literalmente hablando – afuera, sentado en un sillón, en la pequeña sala que tenía aquella habitación, viendo fijamente a la nada.

Le extrañaba enormemente que estuviera ahí, casi siempre o se quedaba en su habitación sumido en la oscuridad y en silencio o bien salía desde temprano y no sabía nada de él hasta la hora de la comida o inclusive más tarde, pero ahora, se encontraba ahí. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, y si trataba de pensar su cabeza le dolía hasta el punto que creía que le iba a estallar pero, a pesar de eso, logró encajar los eslabones.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido, si la noche anterior no había habido la clásica sesión de sexo que, sea dicho de paso, nunca había faltado, era porque el bicolor no había dormido en toda la noche. Se había quedado ahí, como zombie, viendo sin ver en realidad, y lo más probable es que se había quedado la noche en vela, pensando en el chino ojiámbar, y en su fugaz encuentro.

En solamente unos instantes sintió, celos, furia, tristeza, desesperación, decepción, depresión y, tal vez muy en el fondo, alivio, aunque éste último no lo creyó del todo probable, puesto que no era frecuente cuando lo sentía y podía confundirlo. Caminó lentamente hacia él, haciendo el menor ruido posible y algo distraído de sus acciones, viendo al bicolor, con su respiración acompasada, la mente en otro lado, sus ojos distraídos, y las facciones, por increíble que le parecieran, relajadas.

Era como si estuviera dormido pero a la vez no, ya que si hubiera estado dormido habría ocurrido lo de costumbre, levantó su brazo para posarla lentamente sobre el hombro del ojirubí pero, cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, algo sacó al ruso-japonés de su ensoñación y al pelirrojo lo dejó con la mano en el aire, no fue difícil saber de quién se trataba ya que, lo primero que escucharon, fue el nombre de la contraparte de su "novio" y la voz que escuchó después fue la de cierto gruñón pelilavanda.

Pudo notar cómo el ruso-japonés recobraba su compostura y se paraba de aquél sillón para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación, lo que no pudo notar fue cómo sus pies lo llevaban a seguir al ojirubí sin siquiera pensarlo hasta que ambos llegaron al mostrador donde se quedaron parados, quedando a la vista del resto de los ocupantes de dónde se hospedaban

- Vámonos – habló cortantemente la ojirubí y dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo y al bicolor

- Aiko, al menos escúchame lo que tengo que decirte –dijo el pelicastaño al ver que la chica seguía caminando sin prestarle atención – Aiko, no pueden irse

- Mira como lo hago – le dijo con voz retadora

- No, no puedes… Los caminos están cerrados, anoche se desató una tormenta y no ha parado desde entonces. Ningún avión despegará por ahora y no sé hasta cuando

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Ya me has mentido una vez

- Lo que te digo es verdad, si no me crees, abre esa puerta y velo por ti misma.

La bicolor, aún escéptica, caminó a toda prisa hasta la puerta, estando a punto de caerse por el problema con su tobillo. Rápidamente la abrió y notó como el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, el viento era muy fuerte y la nieve que caía lo hacía sin misericordia, en verdad estaban en medio de una tormenta. Pero aún así parecía que eso era un sueño, una pesadilla, y con pasos automáticos, salió de la seguridad del hotel, siendo golpeada inmediatamente por aquél viento tan frío que se sentía que cortaba.

Mientras tanto, el ruso-japonés y el ojiártico caminaron hasta llegar a una ventana que estaba junto a la puerta y, desde ahí, vieron el mismo panorama que la chica, sería prácticamente imposible salir de ahí sin congelarse en el trayecto. Todos notaron cómo, por la debilidad de su cuerpo, el viento tumbó a la nieve a la chica y sus vagos e inútiles intentos por poder levantarse.

Nadie pudo ver cuando un chico de cabello largo y negro como la noche salió a toda velocidad dispuesto a ayudar a la chica, llegando en muy poco tiempo a su lado y rodeándole con sus brazos el cuerpo de ella protegiéndola del viento cortante, intentando ayudarle a volver al lugar de dónde había salido, pero el viento era muy fuerte y estaba dificultándole las cosas

Lo que el pelirrojo si notó, y claramente, fue el momento en que cierto ruso pelilavanda había salido de la seguridad del lugar para ir a ayudar a aquella mocosa, a su punto de vista, mientras que el ojirubí, le había visto como si el ojilavanda hubiera ido a ayudar al neko-jin. Así, entre el pelinegro y el pelilavanda ayudaron a la ojirubí a levantarse y volver a la seguridad y calidez del hotel, cerrando la puerta el pelicastaño inmediatamente después de que los otros hubieran entrado

Antes de que se percatara alguno de la cercanía de ellos, el ojiártico y el bicolor se alejaron del lugar, quedando junto al mostrador, como momentos antes habían estado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando al fin lograron ingresar, la chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas viendo de forma incrédula la tormenta a través de la misma ventana donde momentos antes los otros dos lo habían estado haciendo.

La chica mantenía su mirada clavada en aquella tormenta, sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor, simplemente perdida en sus pensamientos, en aquella realidad que la acababa de invadir, y a ella la observaban fijamente tanto el pelinegro, el ruso y el pelicastaño. Los otros dos invitados observaban atentamente la escena, sabiendo que estarían atrapados ahí, con sus "queridos acompañantes" y sin salida, por un largo tiempo

- Parece que no hay remedio – le dijo el pelinegro a la chica, pero ella no le prestó atención

- Con un demonio – fue la única contestación del pelilavanda

Sin hacer el menor ruido, el ojicarmín se dio media vuelta y se retiró de aquél lugar, sin embargo, el pelirrojo se quedó ahí, viendo fijamente cómo el ojilavanda ayudaba al pelinegro a poner a la chica en pie y sentarla en el sofá que había ahí cerca. Sin más que hacer y sin intenciones de decir nada, se dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí de la misma forma que lo había hecho su compatriota, pero, al hacerlo, volvió a notar aquél mareo que se le presentó desde la mañana, haciéndole que tuviera que sostenerse sobre la pared.

Inconscientemente sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda le servía de soporte, aquello ya le empezaba a parecer demasiado incómodo, tal vez no estaba descansando lo suficiente, aunque no lo creía, podía estar hasta una semana sin dormir y sin ni siquiera resentirlo, así que aquella idea la descartó casi al instante. Pronto, aquél malestar desapareció, así que reemprendió su camino, sin notar que un par de ojos se percataron de aquél tambaleo que había tenido.

El pelinegro estaba terminando de ayudar a la chica a acomodarse en el, al menos, cómodo sillón, y él se sentó a su lado, viéndola fijamente y sin decir nada, al igual que el pelilavanda, que se quedó frente a ella parado y estático, como si fuera una estatua. La ojirubí se mordía el dedo gordo de su mano derecha en señal de nerviosismo, al comprender la situación en la que se encontraban. Todos estaban en silencio.

- Aiko… - Rompió el silencio el pelicastaño, sin embargo la aludida no contestó, así que desistió de su intentó y se le quedó mirando fija y tristemente

- Pues bien – Ahora empezó el pelilavanda – Parece que estamos jodidos

- Ya lo sé – Contestó la chica en voz queda

- Y bastante jodidos diría yo – volvió a repetir el ojilavanda

- Ya lo sé – Repitió su respuesta la ojicarmín con un tono de voz más fuerte

- Como ratones en ratonera – Rió un poco ante su comentario

- Ya te dije que ya lo sé – Volvió a repetir otra vez un poco más fuerte y con tono de enfado

- Estamos atrapados – Otra vez sonó la voz del ruso, mientras mostraba una sonrisa socarrona

- ¡¡Ya te dije que lo sé Bryan!! – Gritó ahora la bicolor al tiempo que se paraba y enfrentaba al ojilavanda que tenía en frente – ¡¡¿¿Crees que no sé que estamos aquí, con ellos, con el peligro inminente y sin salida??!! ¡¡¿¿Crees que desperté esta mañana y dije que tenía ganas de quedarme atrapada con las personas a quienes más odio en el mundo en la misma cabaña y sin posibilidades de salir??!! ¡¡¿¿Crees que todo esto fue mi idea??!! ¿Eh? – Su mirada denotaba el odio que sentía en aquellos momentos por el chico ruso

- Aiko… – Intentó intervenir el pelinegro, sin embargo la risa, extrañamente jovial, del otro, no le permitieron presentar ningún argumento a su favor

La ojirubí no aguantó lo que, a su parecer, era una mofa hacia su persona, así que, sin siquiera hacer mucho caso a lo que hacía, tomó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, que era un florero con plantas artificiales y se lo arrojó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, directo a la cabeza del pelilavanda, sin embargo, éste lo esquivo sin siquiera hacer el menor esfuerzo. A pesar de lo divertido que le resultaba, calló su risa.

- ¿¿Qué te crees que esto es un juego, Kutnetzov?? Porque déjame decirte que a mí no me lo parece, y estás a un ápice de agotar mi paciencia

- Pues si cuando estoy a punto de agotar tu paciencia me lanzas un florero, quiero saber qué me lanzaras cuando la agote, tal vez el sofá – rió de nuevo, pero en bajo y controlado

- Mira Kutnetzov… - amenazó la ojirubí

- No, tu mira niña – Dijo el otro, ahora serio y sin un ápice de diversión – Estamos aquí, atascados, de eso no le cabe duda a nadie, pero no podemos hacer nada, más que prepararnos para lo peor. Conozco a Ivanov, y es un cadillo bien pegado en el trasero, y ten por seguro que tampoco está muy feliz de tenernos tan cerca, hará lo posible para sacarnos del camino, porque para él, tu Kot, eres todavía su enemigo – vio que el aludido iba a contestar pero le interrumpió – aunque en realidad no lo seas, en su retorcida mente él cree que aún andas por el idiota ese, y si tu eres su enemigo, eres el que corre más peligro – El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Así que tú decides mocosa, o actúas como una niña asustada o mejor ponemos manos a la obra antes de que nuestro felino amigo regrese a casa más frío que este clima – Miró a la chica a los ojos de forma fija

- Para ser un chimpancé morado a veces piensas cosas muy útiles – Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona

- Me lo dice una mocosa que a la primera se pone a llorar como bebé, je

- Imbécil – Dijo la ojirubí con una mirada fría que podía hacer competencia a la de su contraparte

- Idiota – Le respondió el ruso con una mirada que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la chica

El silencio se hizo presente, lavanda y rubí se hacían frente, chocando en una batalla sin palabras. El pelicastaño veía todo en silencio, sin saber si intervenir o no, preocupado por la nueva actitud de la que alguna vez fue su alumna y amiga, y ahora le odiaba. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse una pequeña risa, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada, por parte del ruso pelilavanda, siguiéndole una más discreta risa por parte de la chica, y el ojiámbar, aligerando inmediatamente la intención ya que eran risas de alegría, honestas, y desconcertando por completo al presente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a su cuarto, pensando en cómo su compatriota ruso, había ayudado a aquella chica, no lo comprendía, siempre creyó que, al único que ayudaba el pelilavanda, era a él, pero parece que estaba equivocado. Recordó los momentos en los que Boris los maltrataba al punto de dejarlos muertos, el ojilavanda seguía enfureciéndolo para que se olvidara de él, y todo el odio que tenía se concentrara en su persona.

Cuando tenía fiebre, el pelilavanda disminuía el ritmo de sus ataques para que Boris no detectara su enfermedad. También recordaba las peleas constantes que tenían, desde que amanecía hasta que caía la noche, sin percatarse, ese recuerdo de hizo sonreír. De pronto, inmerso en sus pensamientos, escuchó la risa del ojilavanda, era la clásica risa socarrona que tenía para con él. Eso le hizo sentir nostalgia y tristeza deteniendo su paso en el umbral de su habitación.

Aquella risa era para él, nunca la había tenido para nadie más, es más, si reía en medio de una batalla, era una risa rayando en lo maniaco, sin embargo, cuando reía, esa era la risa. No importaba que aquella risa le sacara de quicio, no importaba que si escuchaba aquella risa, eso significaba que él había perdido, esa era la risa para él, nadie más debía de escucharla

Eso no era posible, para todo el mundo, el ruso pelilavanda no era más que un chico maniaco, sediento de poder y fuerza, carente de emociones, para todo el resto del mundo, él debía ser nada más que eso, aunque él supiera que en realidad era una persona no agradable y sumamente odiable pero que, sin embargo, podía tener algún rastro de humanidad dentro de su ser.

Él mismo lo había visto, él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y comprobarlo, y él era el único con el derecho a seguir viendo aquella faceta, nadie más debía verla, ese era su privilegio, él se lo había ganado al convivir tanto tiempo juntos y haber tenido que soportar a aquél engendro demoniaco por tanto tiempo. No pudiendo soportar tanto coraje, tiró un golpe en seco a la pared, y se quedó de esa forma, viendo al suelo.

Se sentía frustrado, enojado, cansado, estresado, mil y un cosas y a la vez ninguna. De pronto, escuchó algo completamente distinto, una risa que no conocía, pero sin embargo sabía de quién provenía. Era del mismo tipo que le sacaba de quicio a cada rato, pero no era la misma risa de siempre, esta era más… libre, honesta, jovial… no podía creerlo, aquello no era posible.

Cómo podía ser que un ser tan sádico como él, tuviera una risa tan alegre y carente de sarcasmo, a su risa le siguieron las otras dos, que compartían aquella felicidad. No lo podía comprender, era simplemente increíble aquello. Sin saber qué pensar se quedó viendo al pasillo de dónde aquellas carcajadas venían, con una mirada atónita. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Se había dado media vuelta y alejado de ahí sin que nadie le notara, no es que le interesara que alguien supiera de su retiro, pero era su costumbre ser sigiloso. Había notado claramente cómo el pelilavanda había salido del lugar en busca del ojiámbar, para ayudarle a volver junto con la mocosa esa. No podía creerlo, no quería creer que aquél idiota hubiera entrado en el mundo del chino.

Sentía su sangre hervir nada más por lo que vio; no era posible, el chino era suyo y de nadie más, era de su propiedad, no importaba que no estuvieran juntos, nadie tenía derecho a tomar algo que era suyo por derecho. Sin poder contener su ira golpeó con un lado de su puño a la pared mientras su mirada seguía fija al frente llena de odio para cualquiera que se le acercara.

En su cara se podía denotar el odio profundo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretando sus dientes entre ellos lo reflejaba completamente. Ella, ella era la culpable, siempre era la culpable de todo lo que acontecía, si el chino permitió que el pelilavanda fuera tan cercano a él, fue por la causa de ella, no le cabía la menor duda.

Seguramente estaba haciendo todo eso por fastidiarlo, apretó aún más la mandíbula al grado que sus dientes rechinaron, sin embargo después relajó la expresión y sonrió de medio lado. Si ella quería jugar sucio, se había metido con la persona equivocada, le haría pagar muy caro él haber alejado al pelinegro de su lado, de haberle hecho olvidarle, por que el ojiámbar era de él, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será.

No dejaría que nadie más le tocara, por que él había sido el primero y, ahora que ya no estaban juntos, él sería el último en tocarlo, y le haría pagar también al pelinegro aquella infidelidad hacia su persona, le recordaría bien quién es su amo, de quien es dueño, le haría rogar por su cuerpo y le haría saber que nadie más aparte de él puede tocarlo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Ray Kon era suyo desde el primer día que lo tomó y hasta el fin de su existencia.

Así, entró en aquella habitación que compartía con su compatriota pelirrojo y se encerró en su cuarto, tenía que pensar, y pensar muy bien en cómo le haría pagar tanto a aquella chiquilla como al pelinegro, nadie se burlaba de Kai Hiwatari y se salía con la suya. A lo lejos pudo escuchar la risa estúpida del pelilavanda, ocasionando esto que sus deseos de venganzas se incrementaran. Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo sin compasión.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

La chica se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón ocasionándose un ligero dolor en el tobillo demasiado efímero como para siquiera preocuparse de haberse lastimado. Su mirada se perdió viendo de nueva cuenta la ventana, el cómo la nieve caía con fuerza arrasada por el viento, cubriéndolo todo, impidiendo la visibilidad y cualquier posibilidad de salir de aquél lugar esa noche, o en las siguientes. Soltó un suspiro

- Pues bueno – dijo la ojirubí rompiendo el silencio – parece que no tenemos salida

- Esto me suena a déjà vu – respondió el ojilavanda de forma irónica

- Imbécil

- Ya basta – les paró un pelinegro aún sonriendo por la forma en cómo se demostraban afecto sus dos amigos - En lugar de estar demostrándose tanto amor, mejor pensemos en qué haremos ahora

- Yo no lo quiero ni siquiera lo soporto/No digas estupideces kot – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Pero bueno – volvió a soltar otro suspiro la bicolor – Yo creo que no tenemos otra más que volver a nuestra habitación, intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible y, en cuanto mejore un poco el clima, irnos lo más rápido de aquí antes de que Tala quiera hacer picadillo, Ray

- Y eso en el mejor de los casos – respondió el pelilavanda

- ¿Y en el peor?

- No creo que quieras saberlo – sonrió de una forma sonría que hizo que al neko-jin le diera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral

- Deja de darle tantos ánimos a Ray – le reprendió la chica

- Bueno, yo solamente le advertía

- Aiko... – se escuchó una débil voz interrumpiendo la conversación

- Vamonos a la habitación – respondió la chica haciendo caso omiso al llamado y dirigiéndose al corredor que los llevaría a su destino

- Aiko, escúchame – volvió a insistir el pelicastaño con voz más enérgica parándose frente a ella impidiéndole seguir su paso

- No Kyouya, ya nunca volveré a escucharte, confié en ti y me traicionaste – vio al otro desviar la mirada

Los ojos de la chica demostraban todo el odio y rencor contenido en su interior, mostrándose fríos, peligrosos, simplemente igual a los de Kai. Aquella expresión no pasó desapercibida en el pelinegro, notando cómo aquellos ojos eran iguales a los de quien una vez amo con todo el corazón y, para qué negarlo, seguía amando profundamente, y ante todo eso, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosado que logró desaparecer casi inmediatamente antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. No fue consiente de que no pudo escapar de la mirada astuta del ruso.

- Vamonos – soltó el ojilavanda rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

- Sí

Llegaron en silencio a su habitación sin decir otra palabra más, el pelilavanda se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón, mientras el chino se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar algo para comer, no tenían mucha hambre, recién habían comido, pero sentía que el cocinar le ayudaba a relajarse y a poder pensar, la chica, después de haber cerrado la puerta tras ella, se quedó parada entre el sillón y la cocina, con la cabeza algo gacha.

Sentía coraje, impotencia, se sentía atrapada. Volteó a ver al ruso y notó su mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, con el seño fruncido y parecía estar pensando en algo muy seriamente, lo más seguro es que tuviera que ver con cierto chico pelirrojo. Después se volteó a ver al ojiámbar, notándolo muy concentrado en su quehacer, tratando de controlar sus sensaciones. Soltó un suspiro

- No te preocupes – rompió el silencio el chino y llamando la atención de la ojicarmín – Nos las arreglaremos

- Sí – el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar – Voy a mi cuarto

Nadie contestó a su comentario, así que simplemente desapareció de aquél lugar sin que nadie notara la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. El ruso mantenía la mirada perdida y su seño fruncido, mientras a su espalda, donde había una ventana, se podía escuchar el fuerte viento que había afuera. Todo sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia una sola persona, sus puños estaban cerrados tan herméticamente al punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Odiaba aquella sensación que tenía y que no podía descifrar completamente, lo único que comprendía con claridad era que quería salir y darle una buena paliza al bicolor ese, y de pasada al pelirrojo, ¿por qué? Tal vez nada más por puro placer, pero de seguro eso lo relajaría un poco. Soltó un bufido tratando de contener la risa y satisfacción que aquella acción le proporcionaría.

- Si haces eso seguramente tendríamos más problemas de los que ahora tenemos – Habló de pronto el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos al pelilavanda

- No sé de qué hablas – Respondió con una media sonrisa de lado y algo socarrona, sin dejar de ver fijamente aquél punto en el infinito

- Claro – Su tono de voz denotaba sarcasmo

- Te preocupas demasiado – Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al tiempo que volteaba a verle

- Será por que tus acciones siempre son imprudentes - también sonrió, por un breve instante, y luego volvieron a tomar seriedad – Parece que las cosas se tornaron un tanto difíciles

- No tanto como crees – Le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros y cerraba sus ojos – Simplemente debemos estar alertas ante cualquier situación – Se hizo otro silencio momentáneo – A todo esto Köt – Se vieron fijamente a los ojos

- No importa – Le respondió antes de que el otro pudiera formular siquiera la frase – Ya te lo dije la otra vez, ahora él me tiene sin importancia, no dejaré que vuelva a lastimarme

- Si tú lo dices – Respondió quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a posar su mirada en un punto en el vacío y dejando que el otro siguiera con su trabajo

Mientras, en una habitación, iluminada únicamente por una pequeña lámpara de noche, la bicolor permanecía recargada en la puerta entre cerrada de su habitación, escuchando atentamente la conversación de sus dos compañeros. Su mirada oculta tras su flequillo no permitía mostrar lo que sus ojos expresaban, sin embargo, una sonrisa un tanto malvada afloró sobre sus labios, al tiempo que cerraba por completo la puerta y se dirigió a descansar un rato.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos. !!!!!!! Pues bien, aquí termina otro capítulo de esta historia :D sé que me he tardado décadas en actualizar en serio lo siento L y de seguro más de uno ya dio por perdida esta y todas mis otras historias, pero eso del bloque mental está difícil, no hallaba y todavía no hayo cómo terminar estas historias o bien, mejor dicho, cómo seguirles, sé cómo quiero que terminen pero mmm como que medio me bloquee en esto del nudo de la historia XD. Pues bueno, sé que está muy cortito el capi, pero mmm es mejor algo que nada no? XD ok no -_-. Ya saben, acepto críticas constructivas, jitomatazos, chicles, cacahuates, dulces , palomitas y garapiñados :P y pues, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tardar otra eternidad en terminarlo por que la verdad se me hace que primero terminaré esta, luego Odio la escuela y hasta el último la de ayúdenme a volver a vivir, para así llevarles un ritmo más o menos constante, pero aún no sé. Bueno, ahora si ya me despido, cuídense mucho y dejen reviews :D

Matta nee


	15. A Oscuras

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

Cambio de escenario:

* * *

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**A OSCURAS**

Después de aquella sorpresa no grata de que estaban completamente encerrados en aquél lugar sin ninguna salida, la noche pasó con total tranquilidad. Tanto el chino, la chica y el pelilavanda se habían mantenido en su habitación sin salir y, a juzgar por el silencio, sus compañeros indeseables habían tomado una determinación similar.

Afuera, la tormenta no daba indicios de amainar, de hecho, de ratos parecía que se incrementaba cada vez más dando la impresión de que no los dejaría salir de ahí en por lo menos un mes. Se preguntaban cuánto tiempo aguantarían antes de empezar a desesperarse, aquellas vacaciones que se supone iban a ser buenas, habían resultado en toda una situación de supervivencia mental y poco a poco, todos iban a sucumbir.

No resultó muy complicado, después de que supieron que aquellas personas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, deducir que los "vecinos ruidosos" que una vez el pelilavanda había mencionado eran ellos dos, cosa que mantuvo a Bryan molesto por un día entero, lo que sí fue extraño, fue saber que después de eso no había habido algún otro incidente "ruidoso"

Por otro lado, y en la otra habitación, el bicolor se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido para nada, ni siquiera para probar alimento, y esto comenzaba a preocuparle a un chico con ojos color azul ártico, quien había pasado la noche en un sillón de la sala de estar semi dormitando, en parte por la preocupación que tenía para con el ruso-japonés y en otra parte debido a que aquellas molestias que tenía no le dejaban conciliar por completo el sueño.

Además, éstas se habían vuelto peor en el transcurso de la noche, sentía mareo, sin apetito, sediento, tenía sueño y no podía dormirse y se sentía acalorado pero con frío, no entendía del todo qué era lo que le pasaba, pero de seguro era algo a lo cual no debía darle demasiada importancia. Soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo desde hace rato de forma inconsciente y, sin dejar de mirar la puerta dónde el ojirubí se mantenía encerrado, se preguntó hasta cuando saldría de ahí.

* * *

Veía fijamente un punto en el vacío, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo mismo, ¿Por qué? En cuanto le había visto había sentido un golpe en el pecho, un sentimiento de cómo si quisiera golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, pero a la vez, eso no era lo que deseaba, aunque tampoco entendiera por completo qué era lo que deseaba.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse emitiendo un pequeño rechinido, dándole paso a la figura de un chico con el cabello largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, negro como la noche y completamente lacio. Vestía un pants algo largo para él de color azul celeste y una sudadera de manga larga que hacía juego, que también le quedaba algo largo, dándole una apariencia un tanto infantil e inocente.

Lentamente, aquél chico se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hacer algo de comida lo cual permitió que el lugar se llenara de un olor agradable y apetecible. Al estar un tanto somnoliento no se había percatado de la presencia de su acompañante, el cual seguía en un absoluto silencio solamente viéndole moverse de aquí para allá. Decidió que debía dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos carentes de sentido para él y relajarse un rato.

Se levantó con sigilo de su lugar, procurando hacer el menor ruido, ya que conocía de los agudos sentidos del neko-jin, a pesar de su somnolencia, en definitiva una clara prueba para sus habilidades que no podía dejar pasar y menos cuando se le ponía en una forma tan suculenta, a su forma de ver, le daba completamente la espalda. Cuando estuvo a escasos cinco pasos de él y de completar su reto, escuchó una voz pausada pero clara.

- Buenos días, Bryan

- Buenos días, Köt – Le había atrapado

- ¿Algo en particular que quieras para desayunar?

- Hmpf, ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

- Pues, ¿Qué otro motivo tendrías para acercarte a mí de esa manera? – Volteó a verle emitiendo una sonrisa infantil pero con una pizca de astucia

- Je – Suelta el pelilavanda al verse descubierto – Pues, ahora que lo mencionas – Se acerca de una forma un tanto seductora al pelinegro – Si hay algo que en particular que quiero desayunar – Toma su mentón y le hacer levantar la mirada – Y esa cosa, eres tu – Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios de forma lenta, y pausada, sin ninguna prisa

- Yo no haría eso de ser tu, Kutnetzov – Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse a escasos centímetros de reclamar su premio

- Ah ¿sí? – Le vio de re-ojo sin separarse de su presa ni moverse de su posición – Y ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso? ¿Qué pretendes hacerme en esas condiciones?

- ¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, pero Ray dudo mucho que se quede con los brazos cruzados

El ruso volteó su vista al aludido notando que, debajo de su mentón, un filoso cuchillo de carnicero amenazaba con enterrársele hasta salir por su cráneo. Ciertamente eso le había agarrado por sorpresa, pero aún así hizo el intento de sujetar al neko por el brazo y volteárselo para que soltara su arma, sin embargo, el chino fue aún más rápido, lo esquivo y esta vez, el cuchillo apuntaba directamente al corazón. El silencio se hizo por espacio de un minuto, hasta que la risa estridente del pelilavanda lo rompió

- Vaya Köt, si antes eras divertido, ahora lo eres mucho más – Le comentó mientras se alejaba lentamente de aquél chico

- Gracias por el cumplido, creo – Le respondió mientras volvía a su que hacer

- Al parecer tu humor ah mejorado, ¿No? – Decía la chica mientras caminaba para sentarse en el sillón que, tiempo antes, había estado el ojilavanda

- Muévete de ahí – Le reclamó el ruso

- Pues, se podría decir

- No me hagas repetirlo niña

- Me alegro por ti, Ray – Ignoró completamente al pelilavanda

- Muy bien, es suficiente – Se dirigió con paso firme y con un aura de enojo a su alrededor a dónde se encontraba la chica

- El desayuno está listo – Anunció el neko-jin al tiempo que llevaba los platos a la mesa

- Qué bien – exclamó la bicolor al tiempo que se paraba de su lugar para encaminarse a la mesa y eludía al ruso.

- Estúpida mocosa

- Estúpido orangután

- Ya basta – Dijo como último el ojiámbar

* * *

Se había quedado otra vez esperando a que saliera de aquél encierro auto impuesto, pero esto nunca sucedió. Sin saberlo, aquél día había llegado a su fin y él, por otra vez estar al pendiente del otro, había olvidado probar algún alimento, con este ya eran dos días seguidos. A pesar de su incomodidad, dio gracias a que había sido educado en la abadía, donde mínimo tres días seguidos los dejaban sin alimento alguno, así que todavía estaba bien.

Soltó un suspiro y se resignó a que su compañero no saldría de ahí en un buen tiempo, vio el reloj notando que era poco más de la media noche. Sin nada mejor que hacer se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a ir, aunque sea, por un vaso con agua pero, al momento de levantarse, volvió a sentir aquél terrible mareo que había tenido el día anterior pero al parecer de forma incrementada.

Su respiración la sentía muy caliente, a la vez de que le daba vueltas toda la habitación, para esos instantes ya sabía lo que le ocurría y no le agradaba para nada la idea. No tenía tiempo de sentirse siquiera enfermo, mucho menos para realmente estar enfermo y peor aún, de algo tan común. Maldijo por debajo intentando calmar aquél malestar y sujetándose del sillón para sentir que sus pies aún estaban pegados al piso.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, volvió a recordar los momentos en los que su compatriota ruso cuidaba de él cuando se enfermaba, todos esos recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente y, como reflejo, sacudió su cabeza intentando sacarlos de ahí, claro que aquella acción obtuvo un resultado nada grato, ya que sentía su cabeza punzar como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Una vez que dejó de sentir que su cabeza se partía en dos y que el piso volvía a estar bajo sus pies, caminó hasta la cocina para servirse su tan ansiado vaso con agua. Se sentía cansado, agotado, pero a la vez carecía de algún ánimo como para dormir o descansar, así que simplemente regresó a su sillón y se quedó viendo de nueva cuenta la puerta por dónde había desaparecido el día anterior.

* * *

La oscuridad ocupaba casi cada rincón de aquella habitación, solamente una pequeña lámpara le impedía que reinara sobre aquél lugar. Dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes se encontraba sentado en un sillón, sin siquiera moverse, un chico, con una piel blanca, cabello bicolor unas extrañas marcas sobre sus mejillas. Se mantenía quieto, con los ojos cerrados, parecía muerto puesto que no se había movido de ahí desde hacía ya más de 24 horas.

Sin embargo, si se le miraba detenida y cuidadosamente, se podía notar el subir y bajar de su pecho al ritmo de su respiración y a la vez un ceño fruncido al punto que parecía más bien tener una sola ceja en lugar de dos. Había pasado la noche entera recapitulando lo sucedido en hacía poco. Desde el momento de haber vuelto a ver al Neko, hasta el hecho de haber visto al idiota pelilavanda ayudándole a volver a la seguridad de la cabaña cuando había salido por culpa de la niña esa.

Estaba furioso ya que, según él, nadie tenía el derecho de tocar al pelinegro más que él, era su derecho, su privilegio. Haría pagar a todos, al pelilavanda por atreverse a tocar algo de su propiedad, a aquella chica que inició todo ese embrollo y principalmente al neko, por haber olvidado de que él, en su totalidad, era propiedad única eh irrefutablemente de Kai Hiwatari. Una sonrisa pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

* * *

Se habían quedado encerrados, bueno en realidad aquello no era para nada agradable, de hecho era completamente aborrecible. Parecía que todo iba de mal en peor, como si tuviera una racha de mala suerte, internamente pensó qué en cuanto regresara a casa se realizaría una limpia. Mira que enfermarse, lastimarse un tobillo y quedarse encerrada en aquella cabaña por causa de una tormenta de nieve era suficientemente malo como para pensar que era simple coincidencia.

Pero bueno, no todo era malo, poco a poco su tobillo iba mejorando, de hecho ya casi no le dolía, solamente cuando caminaba, se movía y respiraba, así que ya era una completa mejora. Y su fiebre había desaparecido cuando se había lastimado el tobillo, así que, en definitiva eso era una mejora.

Sin embargo, en definitiva el que se hubieran encontrado con aquellos tipos eso sí que era mala suerte, muy mala para su gusto, pero la buena noticia es que al menos su amigo pelinegro había reaccionado bien ante aquél encuentro no planeado, mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Aún así, sentía que debía estar preparada ya que, lo peor, aún no pasaba.

El día había pasado con ella encerrada en su cuarto y con sus otros dos compañeros en casi absoluto silencio, para lo único que se habían reunido era para comer, y aún en esos momentos, no habían cruzado palabras. Ella evitaba salir de la seguridad de su habitación por precaución para no encontrarse ni con los que consideraba sus enemigos ni con el chico pelicastaño.

Simplemente se había quedado ahí pensando, reflexionando, analizando todo lo que había a su alrededor, para estar preparada. De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte tronido, casi como una explosión, y en seguida, se hizo la oscuridad. Oh, sí, en definitiva necesitaba aquella limpia, los fuertes vientos y la nieve habían hecho tronar el reactor que generaba la electricidad.

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, eh intentó salir de aquél lugar a tientas, ocasionando que se golpeara el pie con una de las patas de la cama causándole un fuerte dolor al punto de casi llorar, había sido el dedo chiquito. Se hizo una nota mental con marcador permanente de realizarse aquella limpia lo más pronto posible. Finalmente y después de haber sufrido aquél pequeño altercado pudo salir de ahí.

- ¿Ray? – Dijo en la oscuridad - ¿Dónde estás, Ray?

- Estamos aquí – Le respondió con aquella melodiosa voz que poseía

- Bueno, si supiera dónde es exactamente aquí, me ayudaría un poco más, ¿Sabes?

- Si tuvieras un cerebro eso sí que te ayudaría un poco más – Pudo escuchar la estridente voz del pelilavanda

- Mira Kutnetzov… ¡Ay! – La amenaza quedó inconclusa – Cero y van dos

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Nada de importancia, Ray. Bueno – Dijo cuando al fin pudo alcanzar el sillón dónde el ojilavanda se había quedado toda la tarde - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Qué te parece si para empezar te quitas de encima de mi

- Ya decía yo que este sillón estaba muy incómodo y olía horrible – Le respondió al tiempo que se hacía para un lado

- Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es esperar – Respondió el chino al tiempo que encendía una vela y la ponía en una mesa que se encontraba en frente del sillón

- Pues si, pero qué esperamos, si el transformador tronó y además… - Las palabras quedaron al aire debido a que alguien había tocado la puerta y dónde provenía el ruido

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta, como precaución

- Soy Kyouya – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó por una ranura para que el otro no pudiera entrar

- La fuente de poder ha colapsado, no tendremos luz hasta que pase la tormenta

- Vaya, que tipo tan inteligente, nos ah venido a decir algo que ya habíamos notado – Comentó el pelilavanda lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el castaño lo escuchara

- Aquí tienen un par de candiles – Le entregó al ojiámbar el objeto – Tiene gasolina para todo el día, si se quedan sin luz, pueden ir a rellenarlo a la recepción. Les aconsejo que, cuando vean que la luz comienza a verse apagada, vayan y los rellenen, por que eso quiere decir que no queda más de treinta minutos para que se apague por completo. Me retiro – Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la siguiente habitación

- Gracias

El pelinegro cerró la puerta lentamente y con pasos cuidadosos regresó a la cocina para encender los candiles y así poder caminar un poco más seguros en aquella habitación. Todo lo hacía en silencio, al grado que le desesperaba un poco al ojilavanda, ya que era muy sigiloso inclusive para él y en aquella oscuridad, nadie pudo ver aquella sonrisa pícara y a la vez malvada que la bicolor estaba haciendo desde el día anterior.

Se podía notar a lo lejos, y un poco apagado, cómo el pelicastaño tocaba la puerta de sus "amados vecinos", sin recibir alguna respuesta. Esto no era demasiado extraño, tomando en cuenta de que prácticamente eran unos antisociales así que, conociendo su particular estatus social de antisociales, simplemente desistió de su intento y se alejó de ahí, sin siquiera prestarles atención.

* * *

Aun esperaba viendo la puerta, solamente respirando, sin dormir, sin descansar, como un fiel perro guardián, casi sin parpadear, y sin emitir un solo sonido. De pronto, escuchó un estruendo un tanto fuerte y todo quedo en oscuridad, tan rápidamente que ni se dio cuenta, tardó alrededor de un segundo en reaccionar a que no había luz. Maldijo por dentro debido a la mala calidad de "aquél hotel de quinta", sin embargo esperó, con ilusión, que su compañero saliera de su auto encierro debido a la repentina falta de iluminación, pero sus esperanzas murieron al cabo de cinco minutos y notar que no había ruido alguno.

Soltó un suspiro contenido, ya no sabía cuántos había soltado en estos últimos días, de hecho, ya no sabía nada últimamente, su cabeza le punzaba, sentía sus sentidos un tanto entumidos, su respiración la sentía pesada y caliente, simplemente se había resignado a que, probablemente, estaba enfermo. De pronto, un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque no se sintió con ánimos de responder.

Lo más probable era que el tipo aquél dueño de ese hotelucho de mala muerte fuera a decirle que no tenían luz y que el reactor había tronado, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente evidente en aquellos momentos, bufó y se quedó escuchando el fuerte sonido del viento que provenía de afuera. Si, estos no eran unos de los mejores momentos que hubiera tenido en su vida, aunque realmente los buenos momentos no abundaran en su vida.

Esperó otro tanto a ver si su compañero se dignaba a salir, prácticamente sin esperanzas, y con un dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de partírsela en dos, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido del pestillo de la puerta, anunciando que el bicolor saldría al fin de su habitación, sintiendo de forma inmediata que su corazón daba un vuelco al pensar que podría verlo de nuevo después de tantos días; inconscientemente recordó el día que volvió a ver al pelilavanda.

- Kai… - su voz fue poco más a un susurro, sin embargo no escuchó respuesta – Oye al menos…

- ¡Silencio! – volteó a verlo de forma feroz, pero en la oscuridad, el ojiazul no pudo ver aquella mirada, y todo volvió a ser silencio

- Al menos merezco una explicación a tu comportamiento tan estúpido – exigió al cabo de un rato

- Escúchame bien Ivanov, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni a ti ni a nadie

- Pero creí que…

- Creíste ¿qué? ¿Qué merecías explicaciones por el simple hecho de que me acostaba contigo? Te lo explicaré claramente, y presta atención porque lo diré solamente una vez: Tú no eres más que un juguete, para complacer mis deseos carnales – dicho esto, se puso de nuevo en marcha, se escucharon de nuevo sus pasos, lentos y seguros, luego la puerta al abrirse, y por último, la puerta al cerrarse, tras de él

El pelirrojo escuchó como el otro abandonaba la habitación, se sentía estúpido, impotente, una basura…pero, esos sentimientos eran cosa de todos los días, desde que fue parte de la abadía, entonces, por qué ahora eran tan intensos, sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón, y de nueva cuenta sintió ese mareo horrendo, aunado a unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, estos sentimientos fueron cambiando lentamente, hasta tornarse en ira, odio, rencor, sed de sangre y venganza. Todo era culpa de ese pelinegro, de ese gato asqueroso, que se seguía interponiendo en su camino, continuaba siendo un estorbo, mientras él continuara existiendo, no podría tener en su entereza a Kai. Su mirada se tornó un tanto loca, y en medio de la oscuridad y la soledad, comenzó a reírse de forma maniaca…en definitiva, Kai Hiwatari sería suyo…

* * *

Estaban sentados en silencio, alrededor de aquél fragmento de luz, sin nada que hacer ni decir, de cualquier forma no había muchas cosas que hacer encerrados, en medio de la nada, con nieve de por medio, y aparte, sin luz. De pronto, se escuchó cómo una silla se arrastró y la ojirubí se levantaba de su lugar con un aire distraído

- Estoy muy aburrida – dijo rompiendo el silencio

- Si quieres podemos jugar cartas – la animó el pelinegro

- Eso tampoco me distraerá – rezongó haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír al ojiámbar y cruzando sus brazos – Tampoco puedo jugar beyblade contra Bry porque hay mucha nieve, y aquí se arruinaría el piso – Escuchó un bufido por parte del pelilavanda que sonó a incredulidad y le dirigió una mirada de despecho, sin embargo notó que nada conseguiría con eso, soltó un suspiro – Bueno, iré a pasear por la posada – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y tomaba una vela que había por ahí

- ¿Estás segura? – cuestionó el pelinegro ante la evidencia de que, no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraban los rusos

- ¿Qué más me queda si me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento? – le contestó dándole la espalda y encogiendo los hombros

- Si te atrapan, no vayas a gritar pidiendo mi ayuda – le espetó el ruso con una mirada un tanto déspota

- No pensaba hacerlo de cualquier forma – fue la simple respuesta de la ojirubí y siguió su camino hasta salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta de forma silenciosa, sin ver el cómo dejaba a un pelinegro un tanto preocupado por su actitud. – Pues bien, dijo una vez lejos de la puerta, será mejor que vea lo que tengo pendiente – soltó una pequeña sonrisa – Entonces, veamos – puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras denotaba una expresión de estar pensando algo – Podría comenzar por eso – dijo más para si que para alguien más

No pudo ver cómo lentamente una sombra se iba acercando a ella, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ya que se encontraba concentrada en sus propios asuntos y en aquella oscuridad nada se podía ver, así que estuvo en desventaja, sin embargo, a escasos centímetros de ella, pudo ver la sombra de alguien que estaba detrás, pero ya fue muy tarde. Lo único que sintió fue un golpe seco en su nuca, y sin poder evitarlo calló al suelo.

A pesar de que el golpe fue muy fuerte, logró mantenerse despierta, quedando apoyada por sus manos y rodillas, en un estado de casi inconsciencia, sintiendo como algo cálido comenzó a brotar y escurrir entre sus cabellos, hasta caer al piso y empapando su chamarra, algo de un color oscuro y que estaba espeso, era su propia sangre. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

Ahora si fue consciente de unos pasos que comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, y de una risa malévola y llena de satisfacción por lo que había hecho. La vela había caído cerca de ella, así que pudo notar con claridad los zapatos, reconociéndolos casi al instante y, con un gran esfuerzo, levantó la mirada para corroborar lo que ya había visto.

- Fuiste…. tu – dijo con mucha dificultad y a punto de desmayarse – Me… las… paga… - la frase no fue completada, porque la chica había al fin caído en un profundo sueño. Lo último que pudo escuchar, fue de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Un capi chiquito que me costó horrores escribir =S estaba/estoy super corta de inspiración y en nada me puedo concentrar, aparte del trabajo, que no me deja tiempo libre para nada. Aaaaah pero la niña quería ser programadora verdad? Bueno, espero haber cruzado mi bloqueo mental para este fanfic. El siguiente capítulo llevo pensándolo muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, y al fin podré escribirlo jejeje.

Además, bueno, creo que aquí es una forma fácil de desahogarme y, al mismo tiempo, no olvidar (ya que guardo los capítulos que escribo jejeje) Además del trabajo, ah sido una horrenda semana, por que perdimos a un amigo querido, de una forma horrenda, y aún está fresco en mi mente, de hecho escribí para tratar de olvidarme de ello, parece que funciona de ratos jejeje

Bueno, lo que decía, espero que les haya gustado este fic, y que pronto pueda tener el próximo capítulo y no me tarde eternidades otra vez XD. De cualquier forma ToT pobrecita Aiko, yo que la quiero tanto jejejeje, ah si me pierdo en historia díganme, es que a veces no tengo tiempo de leer lo que había hecho y pues a veces se me olvida y mezclo peras y manzanas XD.

Bueno, ahora si, ya me despido, déjenme un review si es que tienen tiempo, y si no pues también XD solo bromeaba. Ah, y si, sé que tengo otros fics por terminar (aunque a estas alturas del partido ya nadie se debe acordar :O) pero quiero terminarlo y lo haré ;) para mi desgracia mi mente crea más ideas para fics que de lo que yo puedo escribirlos L pero bueno ese es otro cuento.

Ahora si me despido y pues, de verdad gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por tomarse un tiempito J

Matta Ne

P.D. No tienen idea de cuanto batalle para subir el fic ¬¬ el formato que aparece/aparecía, no es el que me gusta puff


	16. Desesperacion

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**DESESPERACIÓN**

Miraba fijamente la puerta por dónde la ojirubí había salido, solamente escuchando el silencio a su alrededor y la respiración de él y el ruso que estaba a su lado. Le preocupaba aquella niña que había sido como una hermana más para él, siendo su cariño por ella igual que el que tenía para con Mariah, sentía la misma angustia, el mismo sentimiento en su corazón cada vez que no sabía que le pasaba.

Sin embargo, no pasaba anda, ella no era una niña, sabía defenderse muy bien, y se lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones, y también se lo había hecho saber cuando pasó lo de Kai, que se sintió solo, abandonado, sin esperanzas, haciendo todo lo que hizo solamente por él, sin siquiera tener que hacerlo, lo apoyó hasta el final, hasta que pudo ver que él era aún Ray Kon.

Recordó las incontables veces que ella había peleado con el ruso, sin temerle ni prestar atención de que él era un sádico sin sentimientos – según lo que él mismo decía, porque se había podido dar cuenta que realmente si tenía, pero los escondía – y también las veces que había peleado contra Kai, y las veces que había sacado de sus casillas a los dos, aunque por separado, se preguntó qué habría pasado si los molestaba a los dos juntos.

No supo por qué, pero inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el día que estuvo en depresión, que tanto odio ser como era, que iba a cortarse su cabello, del que estaba tan orgulloso, y sin embargo, ella vino y le impidió llevar su cometido, diciéndole que no tenía objetivo alguno, que con eso no regresaría Kai.

* * *

**Flash Back**

El sol filtraba por una ventana, esparciendo rayos de color entre rojo y naranja, dejando entrar un cálido viento veraniego; el sonido de los insectos creaba un ambiente relajado. Dentro de una habitación, coloreada de aquellos tonos naranja que otorgaba el astro rey, se encontraba un chico con el cabello largo y color azabache, se encontraba sentado en un buró, viendo su reflejo en el, con lágrimas gruesas cayendo por sus mejillas, sin querer detenerse.

Miraba su propia figura, sus ojos estaban rojos eh hinchados de tanto llorar, con ojeras bastante marcadas, algo pálido a falta del sueño – que últimamente se hacía más común, lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, y generalmente se volvía a levantar después de dos o tres horas solamente y volvía a llorar, era un ciclo vicioso – y su cabello sumamente desarreglado.

Su cabello, aquél cabello del cual estaba orgulloso, que nunca se había cortado desde que había nacido, del cual le encantaba cepillarlo y lavarlo para que estuviera saludable. Ese mismo cabello que Kai solía desatar cuando estaban en cama los dos solos, que lo extendía de tal forma que ambos terminaban sobre aquella manta oscura, lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo olía con delicadeza y lo besaba.

Tantas veces que había sido acariciados por sus propios cabellos, delicados y sedosos, causándole un éxtasis total cada vez que lo hacía, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué. Simplemente tantos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, y se odiaba por eso, a su propia vista, se veía como alguien a quien aborrecer. De pronto, el brillo de algo le dio directamente en los ojos, al voltear a ver qué eran, pudo ver la punta de unas tijeras que sobresalían de un cajón mal cerrado.

Casi de forma autómata, las tomó y se puso a admirarlas por un tiempo indeterminado, simplemente viéndolas y a la vez sin hacerlo, encerrado en su propio mundo y pensamientos. Volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo, ahora desatando su coleta de la misma forma que el ojirubí solía hacerlo, volviendo a invocar aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos y a la vez dolorosos, y se quedó otro rato viendo su propia figura ahora con el cabello esparcido.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía tomó parte de su cabello y comenzó a cortarlo, de una forma tan lenta para ocasionarse el mayor dolor posible al perder algo que era valioso para él. Con cada tijeretazo sentía que su corazón se rompía y lágrimas gruesas surcaban su rostro, mientras el piso se iba cubriendo de un color negro a causa del cabello que caía y tan concentrado se encontraba que no escuchó el abrir de una puerta.

Ray… - se escuchó una tímida voz – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te traje algo para que co… - su frase quedó incompleta al ver lo que hacía el pelinegro - ¿¡Ray qué crees que haces!? – gritó al tiempo que dejaba caer la charola con la comida y corría a quitarle aquél objeto al ojiámbarAiko… - su voz fue poco más que un susurró y llena de sorpresa, no se la esperaba ahí - ¡Déjame, yo sé lo que hago! – le gritó mientras intentaba quitarle de nueva cuenta las tijeras¿Seguro? Porque a mí no me lo parece – Le debatía mientras alejaba las tijeras del alcance del chino, era una suerte que no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos o si no se las hubiera arrebatado en un santiamén¡Tú no entiendes! – le recriminó¡Pues explícame entonces! – encaró enérgicamente al otro tratando de que él se le enfrentara también, al menos así obtendría alguna emoción, sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fueron más lágrimas por parte del chico. Eso si se salía de su plan, así que dejó las tijeras sobre una mesa y agarró delicadamente su cara – Explícame, Ray, por favor – le dijo tiernamente

Ante las muestras de cariño, el chino comenzó a llorar más fuertemente, mientras le explicaba – de forma entrecortada – la razón para su comportamiento, todo lo que sentía y le hacía recordar; mientras tanto, la chica lo abrazaba con ternura y cariño mientras él se desahogaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo el ojilavanda había llegado, sino que en un momento de lucidez lo vio recargado en la pared junto a la puerta

Escucha Ray – le comenzó a decir una vez que el aludido había terminado su relato y había calmado un poco su llanto – Sé que es doloroso conservar algo que te trae malos recuerdos, pero – volvió a sujetar su cara – pero no recuerdes los malo momentos, mejor atesora los buenos y abrázalos como un salvavidas – el otro le miró entre confundido y curioso – Por ejemplo – se alejó un poco del pelinegro y le mostró una sonrisa tierna – Mira mi cabello – se lo trajo con las manos hacia el frente, por sobre su hombro – Mi cabello me trae tantos recuerdos de mi familia, mi madre adoraba que lo tuviera largo, porque así podía hacerme una cantidad de peinados extensa, sin contar de que algunos eran muy extraños – rio un poco – Y no solamente a ella le gustaba, también a mi papá y a mi hermano Haku, mi cabello me trae tantos recuerdos de aquellos días pero – su mirada se apagó un poco – también es algo doloroso porque quisiera tenerlos de nuevo a mi lado, volver a aquellos días de felicidad, pero en lugar de pensar en eso, prefiero agarrar fuertemente los recuerdos felices, y no soltarme. Escúchame bien Ray – sujetó las manos del chino entre las suyas – No importa si cortas tu cabello o inclusive si te rapas – rio un poco otra vez – Nada hará que Kai vuelva a tu lado, así que, no tiene caso que pierdas algo valioso para ti, mejor consérvalo como un trofeo de que sobresaliste a un doloroso pero hermoso recuerdo – le sonrió

Parecía que el chino se había calmado un poco, ahora ya solamente hipeaba de ratos por el llanto, pero al menos se le veía mejor. La ojirubí le ayudó a levantarse de aquél asiento para alejarlo del reflejo y, sin querer, vio el suyo, lo que vio, no le gustó en absoluto. Tomó las tijeras de donde las había dejado y se las guardó en un bolsillo, puso al ojiámbar en la cama, lo tapó, y lo dejó descansar un rato, mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta dónde se encontraba el ruso

Cuídalo un rato – un sonido parecido a una queja fue lo que recibió de respuesta pero supo interpretarlo – No será mucho, no me tardo.

Salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a la propia, cerrando tras de sí la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, se dirigió inmediatamente frente al espejo, sentándose frente a él, de la misma forma que el neko-jin lo había hecho momentos antes. Una lágrima traviesa surcó su mejilla, su mirada despedía un aura apagada y triste; se sentía culpable, triste, cómo no se sentiría así su amigo si, cada vez que la veía a ella, era ver al bicolor.

Más lágrimas amenazaron con salir de aquellos ojos color rubí, aquellos ojos que eran una copia exacta del bicolor, nunca pensó en que ser un gemelo pudiera ser una carga tan pesada, pero ahora lo supo. Sintió algo calarle en uno de sus bolsillos y recordó qué era lo que traía, las sacó y miró perdidamente, saltando entre aquél objeto y su reflejo; de pronto su mirada triste cambió a una más decidida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó su cabello y, de un solo corte, lo dejó por debajo de los hombros; inmediatamente sintió la ligereza de su cabeza al ya no tener aquél largo que había preservado por lo largo de los años. Gruesas lágrimas volvieron a salir, ahora como símbolo de desesperación, no había habido ningún cambio, ahora con el cabello más corto, se parecía más a él.

De pronto recordó sobre algo que había guardado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era niña y se burlaban de ella por tener el cabello de dos colores distintos. Había querido ocultar aquella característica suya y compró a escondidas de su mamá, algo para camuflarlo, sin embargo ella la descubrió y le hizo entender que ser diferente no era malo, aún así lo guardó. Corrió hasta un baúl que había llevado a aquella casa y comenzó a sacar todo de forma desesperada, esperando que ahí se encontrara todavía.

Al final lo encontró, al fondo del baúl, una caja pequeña y que le ayudaría tanto en aquellos instantes. Preparó el contenido de la forma más rápida que pudo, se lo colocó en el fleco y, pasado unos minutos, se lavó el cabello y retiró aquella mezcla; durante todo el proceso no pudo dejar de llorar un solo instante. Ansiosa, corrió de nuevo para mirar su reflejo en el espejo, al menos ya se parecía menos, pero sus ojos seguían siendo de color rubí, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlos, al menos no en ese momento.

Sonrió un poco al ver el cambio, estaba feliz porque así el parecido era menos; dolía mucho haber tenido que hacer aquello, sin embargo, todo lo hacía por Ray, y porque lo quería mucho. Salió del cuarto y preparó otro aperitivo para el ojinegro, ya que el anterior ya no servía, ni modo de recogerlo del piso y dárselo, una risa callada salió de su boca al pensar en ello.

Sentía los ojos arder por las lágrimas derramadas, estaba casi segura que en ese instante ya tendría los ojos hinchados, más nada podía hacer en aquél momento para remediarlo; regresó al cuarto dónde había dejado a los otros dos y, antes de entrar, limpió su cara de forma enérgica para desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas y colocó la mejor sonrisa que tenía en aquél momento.

Ray – anunció mientras abría la puerta eh ingresaba al cuarto – te traje otro aperitivo para que comas

Ante la llamada el chino volteó a verla aún hipando un poco, y con una mirada algo apática y abatida, pero esta cambió a una de sorpresa – que ya era mucho, porque desde que el bicolor se fue no la habían vuelto a ver – cuando vio a la chica parada frente a la puerta mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. También el ruso estaba asombrado por el cambio, solamente que su expresión fue menos notoria.

Aiko tu cabello…- dijo algo bajo el ojiámbar, pero lo suficientemente audible para los ahí presente¿Qué? – tomó el largo de su cabello y lo miró restándole importancia – Nada más lo corté un poco – sonrió de nuevo – Y además te estoy demostrando, ¿Ves que, aunque lo corté mi familia no regresó? Nada cambió por cortarlo, y nada se perdió tampoco, lo hecho, hecho está, el pasado no se puede cambiar, es mejor vivir día a día y ver el presente, anhelar el futuro y luchar por élPero el color….Ah, eso – contestó quitándole importancia – nada más me apetecía un cambio de look – de sus ojos comenzaron a caer otra vez lágrimas aunque intentaba mostrar una sonrisa

Ante esto, el ojiámbar sintió su corazón romperse, ella le había enseñado una valiosa lección, pero a costa de qué, de su propia felicidad, se sentía la persona más miserable en el planeta, y no sabía qué podía decirle a su amiga para confortarla, no tenía palabras. De pronto escuchó los pasos del ojilavanda y lo vio acercarse a la chica que intentaba contener aquellas gotas cristalinas con todas sus fuerzas; le vio ponerle una mano en la cabeza – lo que asustó a la chica

Pues a mi parecer – le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos – te vez mejor así, ya que no pareces tanto una mocosa – se burló y quitó su mano

La ojirubí volteó a verle asombrada, le había dado un halago, o tal vez había intentado reconfortarla, realmente no lo sabía, pero le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón y, aún con algunos surcos en sus mejillas, comenzó a reir. La atmósfera del lugar se sintió menos pesada y, al ver a los otros dos, el pelinegro mostró una sonrisa que ninguno vio, una sonrisa que no había mostrado durante un largo tiempo.

** End Flash Back

* * *

  
**

Lloró, aquél día la vio llorar con todas sus fuerzas, inclusive más que el día en que Kai la había rechazado, pensó que tal vez sería así cómo lloró en el funeral de sus padres. Le dolió, su corazón se estrujó al ver a su amiga llorar tanto por una estupidez suya. Desde entonces, le estuvo agradecido, y por ella decidió salir adelante. Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la bicolor había salido, de pronto escuchó otra silla arrastrarse

Iré a ver a dónde se metió aquella mocosa – dijo el ojilavanda como si no fuera la gran cosaDe acuerdo – su respuesta fue poco más que un susurro

El pelinegro observó cómo el ruso se alejaba de la mesa hasta la puerta, tomaba una vela y salía sin casi hacer ruido. Otra vez se quedó observando la puerta por dónde ahora el otro había salido, sentía raro el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, sin embargo, trató de alejar aquellas cosas que le acongojaban sacudiendo su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que se estaba influenciando.

Soltó un suspiro que había estado reteniendo, y cerró sus ojos con lentitud, estaba preocupado, no había forma de evitar eso, sentía la opresión en su pecho, la angustia, la incertidumbre, aquellos dos le preocupaban a sobremanera, ya que ellos eran su familia, eran una parte más de su familia, tal como lo han sido los White Tigers desde que tenía memoria.

Ya no había nadie más con él, estaba solo en esa habitación, en esos momentos se sentía triste, solitario, no había estado así desde que Kai se había ido, no había habido un momento de silencio, calma, soledad, desde que él se había ido, ya que la ojirubí lo mantenía ocupado, entretenido, yendo y viniendo a todos lados, lo había mantenido a flote durante todo ese tiempo, y ahora, después de un año, estaba ahí, solo.

No era como si ella no volviera nunca, no era como si lo hubieran abandonado, no era como si ahora tuviera que valerse por sí mismo durante toda la vida, cosa que realmente ya había hecho antes durante toda su niñez, sin embargo, ahora que había vivido tanto tiempo junto a ellos, se sentía raro. Bueno, como fuera, ellos iban a regresar, nada más fue por ella, no debería tardarse, ellos regresarían, y comenzarían a pelear como siempre.

Se levanto lentamente de su asiento, no tenía sentido esperar ahí de forma solitaria, así que mejor iría a su habitación y se metería bajo las colchas calientitas, en definitiva aquél clima no le gustaba, deseaba estar ya de vuelta en Japón, con un clima un tanto más cálido, sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese frío, se alegraba de estar ahí, divirtiéndose, sin importar la tormenta, ni quién estuviera cerca.

Entró a su habitación, alumbrada por una pequeña vela que tomó antes de salir de la cocina, pero apenas entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, sintió algo extraño, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores, alertas, sus oídos se agudizaron, pero aún con todo esto, no notó cómo una sombra detrás de él se acercó hasta taparle la boca y la nariz con un paño.

Intentó forcejear, soltando la vela, sin embargo, aquél ser era más fuerte de lo que pensó y su fuerza comenzó a menguar, a causa de lo que fuera que había en aquél pañuelo, lentamente su cuerpo fue dejando de responderle, hasta que de pronto, quedó inconsciente, lo último que sintió fue que un brazo lo sujetó por la cintura para evitar que cayera de frente al suelo, de ahí en adelante, todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

Había salido de la habitación, no pudo evitarlo, se notaba que el pelinegro estaba sumamente preocupado por aquella chiquilla, internamente la maldijo, siempre le causaba problemas y estorbos pero, aún así… Agitó su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos y comenzó a buscarla, sin embargo, no había dado siquiera un paso alejándose de la puerta, cuando notó algo en el piso.

Se agachó para notar mejor qué era, ya que entre tanta oscuridad cualquier cosa podía aparentar cualquier cosa – algo tonto pero cierto – ya que no quería sacar conjeturas tan rápido – internamente se alegró de haber pertenecido a la abadía, tenía sus puntos buenos. Tacto aquello con sus dedos, lo olió, y maldijo en su propio idioma; se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Comenzó yendo al comedor, luego a la cocina – realmente no esperaba encontrarla ahí pero valía la pena ver – después continúo con el living, con la recepción, otro salón que se encontraba más allá, y todas las habitaciones; sin embargo, no encontró rastro de la ojirubí. Con los ánimos caídos bajó las escaleras pero, cuando iba a la mitad, golpeó con el puño una pared en señal de frustración, se comenzaba a sentir desesperado, no sabía dónde podía buscarla, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Miró distraídamente por una ventana que se encontraba ahí, calibrando, ideando, en dónde se podría haber metido aquella chica y, sin siquiera proponérselo, notó algo ahí afuera, en medio de aquella tormenta. De nueva cuenta corrió, pero ahora mucho más rápido, al llegar a la puerta, tomó una cuerda y un gancho para escalar que habían dejado ahí, tanteó que su blade estuviera donde siempre, y salió a enfrentar la tormenta. Rió un poco al darse cuenta que estaba realmente agradecido de haber pertenecido a la abadía, porque podía soportar aquellas inclemencias.

* * *

Sentía su cabeza punzar, le dolía demasiado, además, algo caliente se escurría en su nuca, aunque lo que le causaba más extrañeza, era que sentía frío en sus brazos, manos y piernas; pesadamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue todo completamente blanco. Sentía que algo le tironeaba detrás de la chaqueta, como si le estuvieran arrastrando sin ninguna delicadeza.

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el sentido y la orientación y de golpe recordó lo que había pasado, alguien le había golpeado por detrás y se había desmayado; intentó pararse pero no lo consiguió ya que sus piernas y brazos se hallaban atados, así que sin más, comenzó a forcejear, atrayendo la atención de quién fuera que le traía sujeta.

Veo que ya te despertaste – canturreó una voz¿!Qué demonios…!? – la pregunta quedó al aire al voltear a ver a su interlocutor – Ivanov – su voz estaba cargada de coraje – Desátame ahora mismo o voy… - el otro rió¿O vas a qué? – se burló – ¿No te has dado cuenta que estás imposibilitada de hacer cualquier cosa?¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Me pregunto qué será? – Intentó sonar como si fuera un niño inocente – Ah ya sé – volteó a ver a la chica – Que desaparezcas estaría bien – Su cara demostraba un estado maniaco y su sonrisa era totalmente sádica

La chica se sintió cohibida por que el pelirrojo se le había acercado demasiado a su rostro, y aquella mirada no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza; se había confiado y ahora estaba pagando el precio, tendría que zafarse de aquello sola, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo, aquellas cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas, y su blade estaba en su bolsillo posterior, nunca lo alcanzaría sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Nunca podrás desatarte – soltó una carcajada - ¿Recuerdas? Soy de la abadía, fui entrenado para ser un arma de guerra – siguió jalando a la chica por la chamarra, arrastrándola siempre por la nieve y, de ratos, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre. – Eres una molestia – le soltó de pronto haciendo que la ojirubí le prestara atención, sin embargo él nunca volteó a verle – Si no hubieras aparecido, Kai nunca se habría ido de la abadía, nunca habría vuelto a ver a aquél gato roñoso y él habría sido mío desde el principio, como siempre debió ser¿Y tú te crees esa mentira? – le enfrentó la chica -¿Realmente crees que así habría sido?Por supuesto – le encaró el ojiártico volviendo a detenerse – Yo siempre eh estado al lado de Kai, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, le eh visto en buenos momentos, en malos momentos, yo debo ser su pareja, yo lo amo más que nadie en este mundo –le reclamó con coraje – se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los estribos y volvió a andar – Pero bueno, eso ya no importa, porque pronto todo volverá a su orden correcto; Kai volverá conmigo a la abadía en cuanto esta estúpida tormenta pase y tu – rio – bueno, tu… desaparecerás

El ojiártico comenzó a reír de una forma maniaca y tiró a la chica frente a él, haciéndola rodar un poco por la nieve; de pronto, el viento dejó de soplar un poco y con esto, la chica pudo notar que a su espalda, a unos cuantos centímetros, se encontraba un vacío; habían llegado a un desfiladero… al fin comprendía el plan de ruso, al fin entendió a que se refería con que desaparecería.

Aquella risa le causaba escalofríos, era la primera vez que veía a alguien así, tan fuera de sí mismo, tan fuera de la realidad, se preguntó si ella había actuado de igual forma cuando perdió a sus padres, pero no tenía forma de saberlo; intentando hacer acoplo de sus fuerzas se fue alejando un poco de la orilla arrastrándose, pero no podía hacer mucho siendo que el ojiártico la vigilaba a cada instante y le divertía sus escasos esfuerzos.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco, el pelirrojo le tiró un puntapié que la dejó sin aire, y la volvió a acercar peligrosamente a la orilla, causando de nueva cuenta la risa del otro, se sentía desesperada y perdida, ahora no tenía esperanza alguna de lograr salir de aquél atolladero, se hizo un ovillo tratando de menguar el dolor causado por el golpe.

Esto es demasiado divertido, verte arrastrar como la gusano que eres – le miró el otro con supremacía, y sabes qué – se puso en cuclillas para estar más cerca de la otra – después de encargarme de ti – le tomó del cabello hasta hacer que sus caras se encontraran – Iré por aquél gato apestoso – sus palabras estaban llenas de furia – y también lo mataré – Mostró aquella sonrisa maniacaNo te atrevas a hacerle nada a RayO si no ¿Qué? – Le retó el pelirrojo – Para cuando vaya por él, tu ya estarás en el fondo de este acantilado – soltó los cabellos de la chica y se enderezóRay no está solo – se medio incorporó y le enfrentó desde donde estaba – Bryan está con él, y no permitirá siquiera que te acerques a él

La chica vio cómo ante la sola mención del nombre del pelilavanda la furia aparecía en aquellos ojos y, sin esperárselo, recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que por momentos la dejó viendo puntos blancos en un ambiente negro eh inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a reponerse, comenzó a patearla en el todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera aplastarla o molerla a golpes.

No te atrevas a mencionar a aquél tipo frente a mi – le decía al tiempo que la golpeaba – Ese tipo debería también pudrirse en el infierno, debería estarme apoyando y en lugar de eso me traicionó – descargaba toda su furia en el cuerpo de la chica – Era la única persona en la que confiaba para lograr mi cometido y el muy desgraciado prefirió traicionarme

Los golpes continuaron y por instantes la chica pensó que nunca acabarían, sin embargo de pronto se detuvieron; le costaba respirar, estaba casi segura que se le habían roto una o dos costillas, pero no lo sabía bien, tenía espasmos de tos y, con cada uno de ellos, sentía como si el tórax se le fuera a partir en dos. Curiosa por el repentino paro de aquellos frenéticos ataques, y en medio de los ataques, abrió un ojo para poder ver el por qué el otro paró, notando que se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera mareado, los ataques de tos pararon.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, le veía pálido, más pálido de lo normal en un ruso, a eso se refería; tenía inmensas ojeras y las mejillas las tenía algo sonrosadas. Pensó que tal vez el taheño había explotado debido a una fiebre mal cuidada, pero no lo sabía; comenzó a toser de nuevo eh intentó pararlos cubriéndose la boca con las manos, no se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a toser sangre.

De pronto sintió cómo sus cabellos eran jalados de nueva cuenta y se elevaba ligeramente del suelo, aún tosía pero era menos, y un hilillo de sangre bajó por la comisura de su labio.

Cuando Bryan se entere….Bryan, Bryan, Bryan – le cortó el otro – Ese tipo me tiene sin cuidado pero… dime niña – mostró otra vez aquella sonrisa macabra – Acaso tu sabes… que tu adorado Bryan… ¿mató a tu familia?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, no entendía, que era aquella frase que decía el pelirrojo, ¿que el ojilavanda había matado a su familia? Eso no podía ser posible… ¿o si?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Un capítulo cortito pero al menos se tuvo que esperar menos para este que para los otros no? De hecho debería estar estudiando para una certificación pero no verdad, la niña quería escribir XD espero pronto ponerme a estudiar, por eso quiero terminar este fic, ya que renació la inspiración, no quiero que se vaya de nueva cuenta XD. Ya no los hago tan largos los capítulos pero al menos le voy avanzando, eso es mejor que nada, creo…. En fin, espero terminar el próximo capitulo pronto.

Ya saben, se agradecen los reviews con el alma, ya que lo escribo para ustedes mis estimados lectores. Ya se que no tengo el perdón de nadie por haber dejado el fic por un año entero peeeeeeeeero extraño la escuela ToT tenía más tiempo libre cuando estaba en la escuela que ahora que trabajo TToTT. Y con respecto a los otros fics, no los eh olvidado, pero mejor abocarme a uno solo y terminarlo y no a muchos y nunca terminar ninguno XD

Bueno, ya saben , reviews, el botoncito abajito, lo agradezco, los leo y, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Matta ne


	17. Heridas

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

* * *

Cambio de escenario

* * *

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**HERIDAS**

Sus ojos denotaban confusión y desconfianza, mantenía su mirada sobre la del taheño abiertos de par en par, su boca estaba abierta sin pronunciar sonido alguno, nada más la abría y cerraba una y otra vez; tampoco podía escuchar el viento, hacía un rato que había parado, parecía que la tormenta al fin había terminado, desgraciadamente su tormenta personal ahí seguía, y comenzaba a avivarse.

El pelirrojo sonreía ante el resultado de sus palabras, había logrado aquél efecto tan ansiado, que su víctima se sintiera derrotada y sin fuerzas, internamente sonrió ante un paso en su venganza, le gustaba sentir el poder sobre aquella chica, le satisfacía el saber que le estaba robando poco a poco lo que más quería, tal y como ella lo había hecho para con él, ya podía sentir el sabor de la victoria al verla llorar; sin embargo, los planes no fue él los pensó.

En lugar de eso, los ojos de la chica adquirieron un nuevo brillo tratando de retarlo con la mirada, mientras en sus labios, antes abiertos de incredulidad se transformaban en una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo y arrogancia que le recordó de forma inmediata a su ojirubí, lo que ocasionó que se quedara estático, sosteniéndole en alto.

- Claro que lo sé – le respondió la chica – Lo sé hace mucho tiempo – Su sonrisa no desapareció – Él mismo me lo dijo, me contó toda la historia

Sintió como el chico la tiró hacia un lado y se alejaba otra vez de ella mientras la chica caía en la mullida nieve de lado, apenas había tocado tierra firme, un grito desgarrador cruzó por el lugar e inmediatamente se puso en posición fetal intentando menguar el dolor que sentía y detener los espasmos de tos que volvieron a presentarse, sin embargo no estaba teniendo mucho éxito y la nieve comenzó a teñirse de un ligero color rosa.

- ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso ya no importa más – Se volteó a verla y algo colgando del cuello de la chica atrajo su atención - ¿Qué será esto? – Se acercó a ella y tomó el objeto con su mano libre y lo arrancó del cuello de la ojirubí y la dejó caer de nuevo a la nieve, aún con ligeros espasmos de tos y caminó dándole la espalda – Vaya, parece que es un relicario ¿Qué tienes aquí, la foto con tu novio? – se notó un ligero tono de rabia - ¿O tal vez de tu familia? – giró medio cuerpo para verla y con una sonrisa maldad

- Devuélvemelo – Su voz sonaba entre suplicante y ordenando

- ¿Lo quieres devuelta? – Se volteó completamente mientras sostenía aquél objeto entre sus dedos tomándolo solamente de la cadena ya rota - ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Por favor… - suplicó – devuélvemelo – de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas cristalinas, aunque era difícil saber si era debido a lo que hacía el taheño o bien por el dolor que tenía

- Bueno, ya que lo pides de forma tan amable – sonrió – te lo devolveré – se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura

Le acercó el relicario de forma lenta, disfrutando de cada momento, mientras la chica intentaba tomarlo temblando ligeramente a causa del dolor, cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarlo entre sus manos, el ojiártico lo aventó al vacío, mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver la mirada de incredulidad, pánico eh impotencia de la chica al no poder hacer nada.

Ya estaba sintiendo el sabor de una de las victorias al saber que el perder aquél objeto haría triste a la chica, cierto, le haría sentir que su mundo se despedazaba pedazo a pedazo, le regresaría toda la infelicidad y dolor que tuvo todo ese tiempo incrementado al triple; tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no tuvo tiempo de notar que la chica se removió violentamente en su lugar y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzó también intentando alcanzar su preciado relicario.

Todo lo vio como si estuviera en cámara lenta, viendo a la chica dar un gran salto, soltó un bufido pensando en que aquél era un acto estúpido; a fin de cuentas solamente apresuró el destino que le tenía preparado, lamentablemente no podría disfrutar del sufrimiento de aquella chica, pero al menos ya era un estorbo menos; el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente. Debido a su posición y a la reciente tormenta reiniciada no pudo notar que alguien se acercaba con una gran rapidez a su espalda.

Aquél extraño se acercó con una velocidad increíble, tiró algo en el suelo junto a él, se impulsó pisando aquél objeto para enterrarlo un poco y saltar a aquél precipicio tras la chica; de pronto escuchó el característico ruido de un blade surcando el aire y caer exactamente donde aquél objeto de metal había sido puesto, para enterrarlo todavía más, al punto de que parecía que nada podría sacarlo y volver a perderse en la tormenta.

Notó claramente el blade que había surcado el cielo, conocía de memoria ese ruido, esa fuerza, esa forma, esa furia, ese color, ese era Fallborg, y aquél que se había tirado al vacío por la chica, no era otro que su compatriota ruso, Bryan se había tirado para rescatarla. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, negada a pensar de forma clara, simplemente no entendía nada.

Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo – ya que estaba en cuclillas – y se recargó sobre sus brazos, viendo como el otro caía lentamente al vacío, se sentía extraño, atolondrado, incrédulo, el Kutnetzov que conocía JAMÁS haría algo como aquello, no por alguien más, él era un tipo ególatra, descarado, sádico, que nada más pensaba en sí mismo, aquello debía ser un error o una alucinación.

A pesar del viento y la nieve que caía, pudo ver cómo el pelilavanda agarraba a la chica en medio del aire y la ponía contra su pecho, la sujetaba tan fuertemente como si intentara protegerla de cualquier golpe, pero nada surtiría efecto, los dos morirían cuando llegaran al final del precipicio, de nada valdría aquél sacrificio; ante esta última palabra que atravesó su mente, se puso a reír de forma desquiciada.

Un sacrificio…sacrificio…eso era imposible, el ruso pelilavanda nunca haría un sacrificio, si de seguro estaba alucinando, su mente le había jugado una broma y, para aquellos momentos, la chica ya sería una mancha en la nieve y nadie jamás la podría encontrar. Un sonido de algo tensándose le sacó de aquellas cavilaciones para ver aquél objeto que había sido clavado, ahora que lo veía bien, era una estaca…y de ella estaba atada una cuerda.

* * *

Había salido a toda prisa de la seguridad de la posada aquella, tomando la cuerda y el equipo de alpinismo más por un presentimiento que porque realmente pensara utilizarlo, siempre le hacía caso a sus presentimientos y esta vez no sería la excepción; corría siguiendo un pequeño rastro en la nieve, algo así como un surco, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que, en el surco, habían unas pequeñas marcas rosadas, algo dispersas una de la otra.

Su pecho dolía por ir respirando aquél viento helado, aunque si lo pensaba no era nada comparado con las cosas que vivió en la abadía; se estaba desesperando, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía aquel rastro, pero suponía que un rato porque ya estaba siendo difícil seguirlo a causa de que la tormenta lo estaba borrando; maldijo por dentro, si el rastro se borraba en su totalidad, no estaba seguro de poder saber a dónde dirigirse.

Cubría su rostro con un brazo empujándose fuertemente ya que el viento estaba realmente fuerte; en su cabeza se atravesaban una serie de pensamientos, todos sin orden alguno, y realmente no les estaba prestando atención alguna, solamente sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de ellos y no le permitían pensar claramente; sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarlos un poco.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, cuando de pronto el viento comenzó a amainar hasta detenerse por completo; eso era bueno, un golpe de suerte, ya que el rastro era ya para esos momentos casi nulo. Corrió ahora con una mayor libertad esperando llegar a tiempo a dónde sea que lo llevara, el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo en todo ese rato, era que debían estar en el ojo de la tormenta, así que debía darse prisa, ahora sintiendo que sí avanzaba a algún lado.

Ya llevaba un rato siguiendo el camino cuando, a lo lejos, logró ver un par de siluetas, su vista era buena, más no excelente y el viento había comenzado de nuevo; trató de darse aún más prisa, pero empezaba a sentir sus piernas algo entumidas por la carrera, aunque no le dio la más mínima importancia; simplemente siguió con su carrera, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y, cuando al fin logró distinguirlos, su corazón dio un brinco.

Primero que nada porque ahí estaba el pelirrojo dueño de sus malditos pensamientos, desvelos, corajes, angustias y miles de cosas más en cuclillas, a escasos centímetros de un acantilado y, en segundo lugar, la chiquilla aquella con la que tanto peleaba, tirándose libremente al precipicio, como tratando de alcanzar algo y, si conocía a esa niña, sabía que sería Kaizer – cosa que dudaba porque lo alcanzaría a ver – o ese relicario que siempre cargaba.

Se apresuró aún más, si es que eso era posible, sacó de su espalda una especie de estaca de metal que había traído cargando atorado en su cinto, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que si lo lanzaba caería lo más cerca del precipicio pero en un lugar seguro y sin darle al corazón al otro como si fuera a matar a un vampiro, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas; pudo notar cómo el ojiártico se distrajo para ver qué era pero no le importó.

Dio un pequeño salto y empujó con su pie la estaca para hundirla un poco más y se arrojó al vacío, pero aquello no sería suficiente como para sostener su peso, así que en medio del aire, sacó a su Fallborg lanzándolo directamente a aquél objeto para hundirlo todavía más y regresando el blade directamente a su mano.

Se sintió actuar como en cámara lenta después de haber guardado nuevamente a Fallborg, extendió sus brazos intentando alcanzar a la chica, mientras ella a su vez los mantenía extendidos para alcanzar el pequeño objeto olvidándose inclusive que, aunque lo alcanzara, no saldría viva de ahí; sentía que quería estirarse como si fuera de goma pero no era posible, así que simplemente hizo su mayor esfuerzo y, en un golpe de suerte, logró asirla de la chaquetilla que llevaba.

De forma rápida, apenas sintió la tela entre sus manos, la jaló fuertemente hacia sí, la sujetó por la cintura tomándola fuertemente y cerró los ojos mientras ambos caían a aquél cañón, la intentaba proteger con su cuerpo como si eso evitara que, una vez llegado el golpe, ella muriera; de pronto, el pelilavanda sintió un fuerte tirón a la altura de su cintura, se balancearon un poco y golpeó contra las rocas, por eso la protegía.

Siguieron un rato en un movimiento de vaivén hasta que al final solamente quedaron suspendidos en el aire; soltó un suspiro de alivio, había sido buena idea ponerse el arnés en medio del camino, volvió a recordar que siempre hacía caso a sus presentimientos. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus orbes lavandas y vio a la chica que traía en brazos que también mantenía los suyos cerrados, en ese momento se pudo relajar y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, lleno de alivio.

- Si que me causas problemas mocosa – le dijo a la chica intentando acaparar su atención y que viera que ya estaba todo bien…mas o menos

- Bry… - abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia la cara del otro, de pronto sus ojos adquirieron un matiz de terror – ¡Bryan déjame ir! – comenzó a forcejear en los brazos del ruso

- Oye, cálmate – le dijo mientras intentaba mantenerla entre sus brazos – Todavía no estamos a salvo, si te mueves demasiado podríamos caer – le recordó

- ¡No me importa! – le encaró - ¡Tengo que recuperar mi relicario! – siguió moviéndose

- Hiwa… Sume… Agh ¡Aiko, si serás idiota! – le gritó el pelilavanda

Eso si era nuevo, es decir, ellos siempre estaban peleando, se decían de cosas, entre ellas imbécil, idiota, chimpancé, mocosa, entre otras, se gritaban también, en pocas palabras, su relación no era de las mejores; pero aquél grito provocó que la ojirubí dejara de forcejear y le volteara ver de forma estupefacta y con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, esa era la primera vez que el ojilavanda usaba un tono de autoritarismo y poder con ella, sin contar el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre.

- Mira – cerró sus ojos y revolvió su propio cabello teniendo sumo cuidado de no soltar a la chica – Tú misma se lo dijiste al Köt hace tiempo, un objeto nunca suplantará a los recuerdos, entiendo que esa cosa contenía algo valioso para ti pero, ya no es posible recuperarlo; sin embargo es un simple objeto, el verdadero valor que tenía no era monetario, sino los recuerdos que tu guardabas junto con él, ya se perdió pero tus memorias siguen contigo, así que – le quitó una lágrima de la mejilla – olvídate de él

- Era muy valioso – comenzó diciendo la chica intentando suprimir sus lágrimas – Contenía la foto de mi verdadera madre, de mi hermano y de Ray, cuando éramos una familia, y tienes razón, es sólo un objeto, pero con él, acabo de perder dos, ese relicario era una llave para este – le mostró una hermosa pulsera de oro con un porta retratos – Ése dije abría este, en éste, tengo las tres fotos más importantes de mi vida, una donde está mi familia, y otras dos con mi nueva familia, pero ahora – desabrochó la pulsera – ya no importa – dejó caer la pulsera al vacío – tienes razón, mis recuerdos, aún siguen en mi mente – le mostró una sonrisa

- Sí que eres una idiota – se mofó – podrías haber conseguido que alguien lo abriera – vio la cara de terror de la chica y rió

- ¡Eso pudiste decírmelo antes orangután! – le reprochó

- No, esto fue más divertido – le vio a los ojos – Bien, ¿Qué tal si subimos? – le propuso – Es muy hermosa la vista desde aquí pero tú en verdad pesas y ya me estoy cansando

- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

- Para nada – se encogió de hombros – solamente ver lo evidente

- Kutnetzov – le amenazó con un puño en alto pero, al ver que el chico se movía para acomodarla mejor se cayó

- Acomódate en mi espalda para que pueda escalar

- De acuerdo – le dijo dócilmente mientras acataba las instrucciones

Se sentía débil, algo mareada, y en verdad le dolía todo su tórax; había estado reprimiendo los deseos de toser por mucho rato y eso hacía que el dolor fuera más fuerte que inclusive si estuviera tosiendo, cuando el pelilavanda la sujetó le había dañado tal vez más, porque sintió un leve "crack" cuando dieron aquél tirón al tensarse la cuerda que les había salvado la vida, pero ya no quería preocupar más al ruso, así que simplemente reprimió aquél dolor en algún rincón de su mente mientras el ojilavanda subía por el peñasco.

* * *

Aún se encontraba atónito viendo hacia el fondo del barranco – a la vista de cualquiera se vería algo cómico ya que estaba parado en cuatro patas - mientras escuchaba ligeras piedras desprenderse, de seguro su compatriota en esos momentos estaría escalando hasta dónde él se encontraba; no sabía qué hacer, su mente se había apagado completamente, si estuviera más lúcido habría cortado aquella cuerda, pero no lo hacía, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que, aunque estuviera cien por ciento coherente, no habría cortado aquella cuerda, por el simple hecho de que la vida que sujetaba, era la del pelilavanda.

En un momento, una mano asiéndose de la orilla lo asustó porque no la esperaba, logrando que pasara de su pose de perrito a otra vez caer sobre sus sentaderas y recargarse sobre sus manos; observó más atentamente aquellas manos y las reconoció, las reconocería dónde fuera, eran las manos del ojilavanda que había logrado salvarse salvo con algunos rasguños – según pudo ver en sus nudillos.

Vio a su compatriota subir pesadamente, como si trajera un bulto tras de sí y vaya que tenía razón ya que, en la espalda del chico, venía colgada la ojirubí, ocasionando en el taheño que naciera un coraje en él desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas; no tenía por qué haberla salvado, no tenía por qué estarlo sujetando, aquella chica, no tenía siquiera por qué haber nacido.

Cuando el ojilavanda estuvo completamente a salvo y la chica también, el ojiártico fue capaz de reaccionar y pararse de su humillante posición para aparecer frente a ellos con un aire autoritario y lleno de odio; al ver aquella cara el ruso no pudo más que reírse como en antaño, cuando aquél le mostraba aquella misma cara siempre que le ganaba en alguna beybatalla, todo esto mientras se incorporaba y dejaba a la chica reposar en la nieve.

- Parece que te eh vuelto a ganar

- Tú nunca podrás ganarme Kutnetzov

- Pues eh salido vivo de tu truquito y sin siquiera agitarme – se burló

- Apártate de ella Kutnetzov – le dijo con una mirada furibunda

- Oblígame, Ivanov

Azul y lavanda se encontraron en medio de una tormenta de nieve, era algo digno de ver, ninguno retrocedería en su objetivo, el pelirrojo no desistiría en su intento de aniquilar a la ojirubí, y el pelilavanda no desistiría en querer protegerla; aquella batalla se estaba desarrollando en silencio, pero quién sabe cuánto faltaba para que los blades salieran disparados y chocaran en el aire dando inicio a la batalla.

De pronto, el aspecto del taheño decayó, se le vio todavía más pálido de lo que estaba, si es que se podía y se sujetó con una mano su cabeza, como si quisiera evitar que el mundo diera vueltas; él comenzó a notar que su vista se hacía más borrosa y las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, aquello no era bueno, así el pelilavanda le ganaría, ya nada pudo hacer porque sin darse cuenta, su mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.

- Idiota – dijo al aire el dueño de Fallborg al ver a su compatriota desplomarse en la nieve – Me preguntaba cuánto más duraría – dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a desatar a la ojirubí

- ¿Sabías que iba a colapsar? – le preguntó ya con sus manos libres

- Claro – le desató los pies – eh visto demasiadas veces a ese tipo enfermo como para saber cuándo va a colapsar, me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto ahora, en verdad deseaba matarte – rió

- Lo tomaré como un alago – se incorporó dificultosamente – ¿Puedo tirarlo al abismo? – preguntó al pelilavanda con aire inocente

- Es una oferta bastante buena – se acercó al taheño – Pero yo creo que no – lo cargó en brazos

- Qué mal – se lamentó la chica – en verdad quería hacerlo

- Tal vez la próxima vez – comenzó a caminar

- ¿Lo prometes? – le siguió los pasos

- No prometo que sea él – vio al chico en sus brazos – pero si te prometo que será alguien igual de fastidioso, ¿Te parece bien?

- Ya qué – se lamentó – es mejor eso que nada

Caminaban lentamente de regreso a la cabaña, el viento estaba igual o más fuerte que antes, pero si esperaban a que amainara tal vez pasarían días y, para ese entonces, ella estaría demasiado grave como para ser salvada; sostenía sus costillas como si tuviera frío tratando de disimular el hecho de que cada respiración era como si un millón de agujas atravesaran sus pulmones.

Los dos venían en silencio, no había necesidad de decir nada, ya llevaban un buen rato caminando en medio de aquella tormenta de nieve, era probable de que ya estuvieran a punto de llegar, pero en una de sus rápidas miradas a la chica, notó que venía dejando un rastro de sangre tras de ella que iba cayendo de su chamarra; tanto había sido la pérdida de sangre que ahora gran parte era de color rojo, solamente la parte que había absorbido menos era de un tono violáceo, tono que había adquirido su cabello.

- Te queda bien el morado – dijo restándole importancia en caso de que la chica no hubiera notado aquella herida, cosa que dudaba

- No es mi color preferido – le contestó con el mismo tono de indiferencia – pero comienza a agradarme

Siguieron caminando un poco más, ahora con el ruso mirándola más insistentemente cada dos que tres segundos, no quería demostrar su preocupación, pero realmente lo estaba; no había visto a nadie perder tanta sangre y aún seguir consiente, se estaba sobre esforzando demasiado.

- Kutnetzov – llamó débilmente al chico – Hay algo… que quiero preguntarte – se paró en seco y volteó a ver al ruso – Tu….

Sus palabras quedaron al aire porque comenzó un ataque de tos masivo, de todos los que había estado reteniendo, tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas y se sujetaba el pecho intentando que el dolor no fuera tanto; de pronto la sangre comenzó a salirse entre sus dedos, manchando la nieve.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó fuertemente el ruso - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

- No soy una chica débil – dijo en un susurro y viéndole con un solo ojo abierto – además – volvió a toser más – además, ya estás cargando a tu pelirrojo

El ruso se asombró ante la realidad, era cierto, aun que le hubiera dicho, no podría haber cargado a los dos al mismo tiempo; era evidente que la ojirubí estaba sumamente lastimada, si la hubiera cargado tendría que haber sido con mucha delicadeza y, con el taheño inconsciente, no lo habría logrado. Comenzó a sentirse desesperado, estaba casi seguro que la cabaña estaba un poco más al frente, ya la veía, pero dudaba que la chica lograra llegar.

Consideró el ir corriendo con el ojiártico en brazos, dejarlo y volver por la chica, pero no sabía si ella resistiría; consideró lo contrario, dejar ahí al pelirrojo y llevar a la chica a toda prisa, pero dudaba que el otro resistiera mucho en sus condiciones; simplemente no sabía qué podría hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, se quedó viendo la silueta del lugar, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

De pronto, notó otra silueta saliendo del lugar, y una pequeña luz, no sabía quién era, tal vez era el Köt, tal vez era el idiota bicolor, tal vez era incluso aquél chico molesto pelicastaño, pero no le importó; vio a la chica hecha un ovillo, intentando no toser y contener el dolor mientras su mano era completamente teñida de un tono igual al de sus ojos; quien quiera que fuera, sabía cómo llamar su atención.

Se arrodilló junto a la chica y se puso a esculcar en sus bolsillos, imploraba porque no lo hubiera olvidado y, en un golpe de suerte, lo sintió, ahí estaba Kaizer; lo colocó en su disparador y lo lanzó con todas las fuerzas que en ese momento sentía, no sabía si aquella bestia bit le obedecería pero tenía que intentarlo, en sus condiciones su dueña no podría llamarlo.

- Kaizer – gritó ferozmente el pelilavanda – Apresúrate

Notó cómo el blade giraba en la blanca nieve pero no parecía que alguna bestia bit fuera a salir de él, a punto de perder las esperanzas y comenzar a idear otro plan, un tenue brillo comenzó a verse en el beyblade, era Kaizer que respondía al llamado, manifestándose como el imponente león que era al rescate de su dueña.

* * *

Se encontraba algo deprimido y, a decir verdad, sin mucho que hacer, entendía que si no le movía al reactor probablemente no tendrían luz en mucho tiempo; había escuchado la tormenta para por unos momentos y supo que, al menos, ya iban de salida, ya habían pasado el ojo del huracán, por así decirlo. Sin más que hacer, decidió salir a intentar reparar aquél reactor, era mejor que no hacer nada.

Tomó una lámpara – una de gas no le serviría de mucho, apenas saliera se apagaría – y salió de la cabaña caminando lentamente hasta su objetivo, notando cómo el viento soplaba chocando contra su cara. Apenas comenzó a ver qué podría ser lo que había tronado cuando a lo lejos notó un leve destello, al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero luego lo corroboró.

Conocía bien aquél tipo de destello, era la manifestación de una bestia bit, pero más importante aún, conocía aquella bestia bit, la había visto muchas veces como para confundirla, era Kaizer. Dejó lo que sea que había comenzado – si es que lo había hecho – y corrió hasta dónde Kaizer se encontraba lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a la chica totalmente mal trecha, tosiendo sangre y sujetándose el pecho – era claro que le dolía mucho - y al pelilavanda junto a ella intentando ayudarla – con Kaizer ahora en su mano - sin poder hacer mucho por lo visto; instintivamente se acerco a la ojirubí a intentar ayudarla, aunque presentía que el resultado sería igual que el que estaba obteniendo el ruso.

- Aiko – le llamó el pelicastaño a su lado

- Kyouya – su voz era poco más que un susurro – Me duele – le dijo en medio de lágrimas

- Tranquila, te ayudaré – la cargó en brazos lo más delicadamente que pudo pero aún así le arrancó un pequeño grito de dolor a la chica

- Hazlo con cuidado – le recriminó el ruso ahora ya de pie

- Tenemos que apurarnos – ignoró el comentario

- Eso ya lo sé

Los dos comenzaron a correr lo más rápida y delicadamente que podían hasta la cabaña, la chica se veía cada vez más pálida, probablemente no lo lograra, es decir, estaban en medio de la nada, sin poder salir, y era evidente que ella necesitaba de un hospital de forma urgente; el pelilavanda se mordió la lengua a causa de la impotencia que sentía.

Entraron a la cabaña como bólidos, sintiendo inmediatamente el calor del lugar; el ruso puso al pelirrojo sobre un sillón, el mismo que había servido para vendarle el tobillo a la ojirubí, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica para ver su estado. Al verla en ese estado deplorable le vino a la mente el día que la conocío, ese día también tenía el tobillo lastimado a causa de su juego de cacería, y también se había golpeado la cabeza.

Realmente en ese aspecto la situación era similar, pero aquél día no estaba sangrando internamente, ni se veía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos con cada respiración que daba; maldijo internamente, quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Otra vez le asaltó la duda de qué sería peor, haber conocido el amor de familia y perderlo, o simplemente nunca haber sabido qué era.

- Yo la atenderé – le dijo el pelicastaño – tu atiende a tu amigo

- No me des órdenes – su voz estaba cargada de coraje y preocupación

- No lo hago – le cortó – pero te aseguro que es lo que ella te habría dicho

- Sé que lo habría dicho – aún dudaba en dejar a la ojirubí con aquél tipo

- Por favor - habló en un susurro – confía en mi, te lo pido de favor – el tono que usó era de real súplica – te juro… - adquirió coraje – te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarla

Vio que el ruso se alejaba de él dándole la espalda y volvía a cargar a "su amigo" en brazos de una forma tan delicada que le dio envidia, él podía cargar al ser que amaba con tanta dulzura, deseó algún día poder hacer lo mismo y volteó a ver a la chica. Escuchó que el pelilavanda se acercaba a él, probablemente para decirle que no la dejaría con él, pero éste lo paso de largo, escuchó que tomó una de las llaves de la recepción y desde ahí le habló.

- No quiero que hagas lo que esté en tus manos para salvarla – miró el número de la habitación que había tomado y se dirigió a éste subiendo las escaleras

El pelicastaño se quedó ahí unos momentos parado, había entendido aquél mensaje por parte del ruso muy claramente, no quería que hiciera SOLAMENTE lo que estuviera en sus manos, sino que hiciera lo INHUMANAMENTE posible para salvarla, y eso era precisamente lo que haría, la salvaría no importando qué, no dejaría que ella muriera. Caminó a la recepción y tomó también una llave… en definitiva, no dejaría que muriera.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Vaya, esto fue rápido, creo que de verdad tenía un bloqueo mental :O lo escribí realmente rápido para el promedio de publicación de capítulos que llevo, digo últimamente publicaba uno cada año y ahora llevo tres capítulos en menos de un mes??? Si, me sorprendo, aunque debería preocuparme la bendita certificación :S

Como sea, aquí les dejo este capítulo, sé que Bryan se salió de los "parámetros" de tipo frío y sádico, pero yo creo que realmente tiene un corazón para los que realmente aprecia, bueno no sé, estoy conjeturando, y una regla de la programación es nunca programar bajo conjeturas, gracias al cielo existen los fanfics donde las conjeturas son válidas XD

Ok ya saben agradezco los reviews que puedan dar ToT me siento solita sin ningún review (uno solamente en tres capítulos) y sé que me lo busqué, pero espero poder ganarme el perdón T_T

Bueno ya estoy cansada así que solamente me queda despedirme

Recuerden que los fanfics existen para ustedes y que son el ingrediente esencial :D

Matta Ne


	18. Aclaraciones

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**ACLARACIONES**

Sentía frío por todo su cuerpo, esto le obligó a despertar aunque de una forma un tanto perezosa, aún no quería tener que levantarse, pero era mucho el frío que sentía como para poder ignorarlo lo suficiente y fingir aún dormir. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cabeza le dolía al por mayor y se sentía algo mareado, eso era raro en él, pero no le dio mucha importancia en esos momentos.

Estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido cuando de pronto recordó que no recordaba haberse ido a dormir, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba que fuera tan tarde como para irse a dormir; tampoco podía recordar en qué momento la ojirubí y el ruso habían vuelto de su "paseo" individual, simplemente no recordaba nada después de que el pelilavanda le dijo que iría por la chica. ¿Se habría desmayado? No creía eso posible de ninguna manera.

Lentamente fue recordando, vio salir al ojilavanda y quedarse un rato sentado, se levantó, caminó hasta su habitación con el propósito de acostarse y estar más caliente y…no recordaba haberse acostado; como un rayo el recuerdo llegó a su mente, alguien le había golpeado por detrás y le había noqueado, se sentía molesto consigo mismo al haber sido atrapado tan fácil.

Intentó incorporarse a pesar de sentir su cabeza casi partirse en dos pero, en esos momentos, notó que tenía las manos atadas a los postes de la cabecera de su cama y sus piernas a los postes de abajo dejándolo completamente expuesto; aún a sabiendas de que sus intentos serían inútiles comenzó a tratar de soltarse, pero aquellos nudos estaban muy bien hechos, y además eran muy familiares.

Después de unos cinco minutos dejó de gastar sus fuerzas en un objetivo que parecía ser inalcanzable, y comenzó a ver alrededor de la habitación; estaba completamente a oscuras, pero su buena visibilidad no había cambiado ni a lo largo de los años, ni a pesar del millón de lágrimas que derramó en tan poco tiempo, rió un poco ante el comentario tan tonto que había hecho.

En fin, siguió buscando algo en la habitación, algún indicio de qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero no pudo ver nada, ningún movimiento; no creía que quien quiera que le hubiera hecho aquello nada más lo hubiera atado y se hubiera ido…tal vez el ojilavanda nada más para burlarse de él, pero no lo creía. Más bien lo que él creía es que ahí había alguien, con él en la habitación, pero se estaba manteniendo oculto en las sombras y bastante quieto para que él no lo pudiera percibir

Aquella situación le estaba pareciendo bastante molesta, no le gustaba ser el juguete de nadie, si alguien quería algo de él, prefería que se lo dijeran y ya. Intentó nuevamente zafarse ahora imprimiendo una mayor fuerza, al grado que sus muñecas comenzaron a dolerle por la laceración que se estaba ocasionando, pero intentó no tomarle importancia; en medio de aquél silencio abrazador escuchó una pequeña risa, muy débil.

Detuvo sus esfuerzos y comenzó a escuchar con un mayor detalle para ver de dónde provenía aquella risa o bien, identificar de quién se trataba, pero no logró saberlo bien, ya que tan pronto había comenzado así había terminado, tal parecía que aquella persona conocía muy bien sus habilidades y los estaba probando.

Decidió quedarse quieto un rato, tal vez si no cumplía con las expectativas de su atacante, pronto se hartaría y entraría en escena; cerró sus ojos para permanecer más tranquilo – ya que estaban a oscuras no hacía gran diferencia – y controló su respiración. Se había propuesto saber dónde estaba, ya fuera con un mínimo movimiento o bien con la respiración. Sin embargo, aquello parecía no tener resultados fructíferos, no podía determinarlo, se estaba desesperando.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – decidió al fin romper el silencio el pelinegro – Contesta cobarde – le retó

Esperó unos momentos para ver si aquél desconocido respondía, pero al cabo de unos minutos cayó en cuenta de que no le respondería; comenzó de nuevo con la tarea de intentar desamarrarse, aunque le parecía algo realmente difícil de lograr. Jalaba lo más duro que podía, sentía un ardor donde la cuerda le estaba quemando pero no le importaba, estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo cuando de nuevo la escuchó, aquella risa burlona.

- ¿Quién eres? Si te crees tan valiente ven y enfréntame cara a cara – volvió a retarle

Esperó de nueva cuenta un momento para ver si aquél ser respondía y, cuando creyó que nada más se divertiría a sus costillas, escuchó unos pasos por la habitación; sonaban llenos de firmeza y seguridad, se acercaban de una forma lenta, disfrutando la inseguridad y nervios del chino. A pesar de que ya se escuchaban lo suficientemente cerca, no pudo ver de quién se trataba, ya que se había colocado en un punto ciego, aquello le causó mala espina, pues eran muy pocos los que sabían que, en cierta distancia y ángulo, las habilidades del neko-jin podían ser inservibles.

Podía escucharlo y sentirlo a un lado de él, pero no podía verlo, se sentía inútil ante la situación; sin esperárselo sintió una mano en su mentón, que lo obligó a levantar la cara, aunque no sabía bien hacia qué o quién la levantaba, pero lo que sí pudo reconocer casi de inmediato, era el aroma; un aroma que le hacía enloquecer y vibrar hasta el último de sus huesos.

Era un aroma avasallador, lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos, de alegrías y tristezas, de deseos de vivir y de morir; unas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, amenazando con caer a pesar de que intentaba retenerlas. Intentó reclamar, decir algo, pero su garganta se había cerrado y se negaba a emitir algún sonido, solamente abría y cerraba su boca.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, como intentando ahuyentar aquél ser con tan simple acto, pero sabía que no era un mounstro y que con sólo desearlo o fingir que no estaba ahí se iría, la vida no era así de fácil; notó cómo aquellas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y le otorgaron un contraste entre lo frío de la habitación y su propia piel, con lo cálido que ellas eran.

Unos finos dedos retiraron aquella gota traviesa antes de que se cayera y se perdiera entre la almohada que le ayudaba a reposar su cabeza y, después de hacerlo, comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas con una gran delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperlo con el simple tacto, pero él no era así de débil, y se lo demostraría de una u otra forma.

En un momento pudo ver el rostro de su captor, ya que se había comenzado a acercar a él, el neko-jin se quedó quieto y estupefacto, sabía quién era su atacante, pero no quería creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo, por el bien de su propia mente. El rostro del otro ser se iba acercando al suyo, lo podía sentir, podía sentir su calor corporal, su aliento, su aroma, podía sentir el cómo iba reduciendo el espacio existente entre ellos dos.

Debido a su petrificación momentánea, el otro le besó, fue un beso tan profundo, apasionado, cargado de emociones que iban y venían por su ser, recuerdos que se hacían presentes, vivencias, añoranzas, olvidos, corajes, alegrías, si su simple aroma le había hecho sentir muchas cosas, aquél beso le había hecho sentir lo mismo, más cosas y al doble; todo su ser le complementaba y le hacía sentir lleno y a la vez vacío.

Estaba asustado por todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue voltear su cara y romper aquél contacto sin embargo, tan pronto lo hizo se arrepintió; sentía su boca completamente seca, como si hubiera estado en el desierto durante una larga temporada y le hubieran dado nada más un trago de agua, solamente desató más la sed y, al mismo tiempo sentía sus labios arder y palpitar ante del deseo de continuar con esa caricia, pero tenía que resistir.

Se encontraba pensando en todas aquellas sensaciones cuando escuchó un brusco movimiento y, segundos después, algo chocar contra la pared, seguramente el puño de aquella persona; el golpe se escuchó seco, lleno de fuerza y coraje, estaba completamente seguro que la razón había sido que había roto el beso, pero es que no quería caer de nuevo cuando apenas se acababa de levantar.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos, ahora alejándose de su lado, por la forma de caminar podía notar su estado de ánimo, que no era el mejor en aquellos momentos, pero realmente no le importaba – o al menos eso quería creer – y apenas los sintió algo retirados, comenzó de nuevo su tarea de intentar desatarse, ahora con más calma y sigilo, tratando que el otro no se diera cuenta.

- Dime ¿Por qué? – Habló aquella voz cargada de coraje pero aún en un tono normal

- ¿Por qué, qué? - Le contestó calmadamente el ojiámbar

- Tú sabes muy bien el ¿qué?

- Si supiera no te lo preguntaría

- ¿¡Por qué me esquivaste, Ray! – le gritó ahora y esperó calmadamente la respuesta durante unos instantes, pero no hubo alguna – Ya veo – su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad – De seguro es porque estás con aquél idiota – otra vez dejó notar su furia

- No sé ni de qué ni quién estás hablando, Kai, pero si hicieras el gran favor de soltarme te lo agradecería. No creo haber hecho nada como para que me mantuvieran en estas condiciones y menos tú – se le notó tranquilo al hablar pero realmente estaba nervioso

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo Ray, te conozco muy bien – Retó

- Pues parece que no tan bien si piensas eso de mí – se notaba algo dolido por los reclamos - Y si quieres acusarme de algo será mejor que me hables más claramente porque realmente no tengo idea de qué estás hablando

- De ti y ese idiota – gritó

- Precisamente de "ese idiota" no sé a quién te refieras – volvió a insistir

- De Kutnetzov – su voz salió como si hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración un rato

- ¿Bryan? – preguntó algo desorientado el chino - ¿Qué tiene que ver Bryan en todo esto?

- Bryan, Bryan, ¿Qué qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Tiene que ver todo

- Pues yo no veo cómo, ni siquiera sé…

La frase del ojiámbar quedó inconclusa pues el bicolor se le había acercado de forma tan rápida que pareció que solamente dio un par de pasos y ya estaba junto a él, además le había sujetado la quijada tan fuerte que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y comenzaba a dolerle por cómo lo sostenía; intentó soltarse moviendo su cabeza pero no surgía ningún efecto.

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha tocado? – le preguntó con la cara cerca del otro, tanto que parecía que nuevamente lo besaría - ¿Cuántas veces te ha visto desnudo? ¿Cuántas veces te ha besado? ¿Cuántas veces ha recorrido con sus manos tu piel? ¿! Cuántas, Ray, cuántas ¡?

El bicolor sujetó aún más fuerte la quijada del pelinegro, le besó de una forma ruda y luego lo soltó de golpe, obligándole voltear la cara, después volvió a alejarse del chino, dándole la espalda; si hubiera habido luz, el ojiámbar habría notado la cara de coraje y desesperación que el ruso-japonés tenía.

- Aún si te respondiera con la verdad, por la forma en que me hablas, sé que jamás me creerías

- No juegues conmigo Ray, no soy estúpido

- Tus acciones me están demostrando todo lo contrario – Sí, aún estaba asustado, pero no por eso permitiría que le atribuyera acciones que eran mentira

Ahora si pudo notar cómo el bicolor se le acercó, así que ahora estaba preparado, o al menos eso creyó. El ruso-japonés tomó de nueva cuenta la cara del pelinegro, obligándole a besarle, pero ahora el otro mordió sus labios con tal fuerza que le hizo emitir un grito, no era un grito de éxtasis, si no de dolor.

- Tú eres mío, Kon, y de una u otra forma te haré recordarlo – comenzó a besar el cuello de una forma tan ruda que quedó una marca rojiza en él – te demostraré que yo soy tu único dueño

El bicolor mordía el cuello del neko-jin con fiereza, marcándolo inmediatamente, mientras, el chino intentaba zafarse lo mejor que podía; aquellas caricias eran de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero no era lo que quería, sin embargo, no podía evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar con cosas tan simples y a la vez tan dolorosas como lo que le hacía el ruso-japonés.

Dentro del dolor sentía una clase de éxtasis, sentía su piel erizarse ante el simple tacto, las simples caricias, los simples besos, por instantes se le olvidó su intento de desatarse pero, el hecho de que una mano curiosa comenzaba a bajarle el zíper de su chaquetilla, le obligó a volver a la realidad

- Suéltame Kai – pidió pero su voz lo traicionó sonando como si no lo deseara

Intentó por última vez pero parecía que el aludido no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de lo que le decía; de pronto, sintió como la cuerda que tenía sujeta su mano derecha, se había aflojado, al punto de que pudo al fin pudo desatarse, quería hacer lo mismo con su mano izquierda, pero ésta aún se encontraba algo atorada, necesitaría hacerlo con su mano libre.

- Kai, por favor – volvió a intentar – suéltame

- No parece que realmente desees eso, gatito – se burló del pelinegro

Realmente no lo parecía, su voz sonaba algo melosa y como queriendo soltar un alarido de excitación, pero realmente quería que le soltara, no quería que, si volvía a hacer el amor con la persona que amaba, fuera de forma obligada. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y un par de lágrimas solitarias cayeron de sus ojos, realmente aquello no era lo que deseaba, no de esa forma.

- ¡Sueltame Kai!

En esa frase imprimió una seguridad que realmente no tenía y, al mismo tiempo, con su mano libre, tiró un golpe en la cara del bicolor, con tal fuerza, que hizo que el otro cayera de la cama y se golpeara la cabeza, de una forma un tanto fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacerle perder la conciencia; el pelinegro se preocupó por aquello, aún lo amaba, pero tuvo que obligarse a recordar que en aquellos momentos, aquél que amaba, quería violarlo.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en esos momentos, regresó a su tarea de desatarse, primero la mano izquierda, que era la que ya había podido aflojar un poco la cuerda, y después sus piernas; cuando estaba a punto de desatar la última cuerda, que era de su pierna derecha, escuchó que el ojirubí comenzaba a despertarse así que él apuró sus movimientos para liberarse.

Apenas sintió que el otro se levantó él quedó libre de las ataduras y, como pudo, saltó de la cama para correr a la puerta y al fin irse de aquél lugar, sintió el frío del piso y notó que no traía sus zapatos, pero no le importó, ya podía sentir su libertad, estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta, llegó a ella y la abrió, sin embargo, no bien había hecho ese movimiento cuando el otro la cerró de nuevo de golpe, no lo esperaba ahí, así que lo tomó de sorpresa y pudo hacerlo sin dificultad.

En un ávido movimiento del bicolor tomó del brazo al otro y lo dejó contra la puerta ocasionándole que se golpeara la cabeza de una forma un tanto y lo puso entre sus brazos extendidos para evitar que se le escapara de nueva cuenta. El golpe, a pesar de no haber tenido mucho impacto, lo dejo aturdido durante unos segundos, seguramente porque estaba resentido por el anterior que lo había noqueado, sin embargo se recuperó instantáneamente.

- Déjame ir Kai – su voz, ahora fuera de las caricias, sonaba llena de determinación

- ¿Para que vayas a revolcarte de nueva cuenta con ese idiota? – golpeó la pared con sus palmas - No lo creo

El neko-jin podía ver claramente que los ojos del ruso-japonés estaban cargados de odio, pero parecía haber algo más, algo que no podía distinguir completamente a causa de aquella furia, parecía como si fueran… ¿celos?... no, aquello era imposible, él ya no era nada para el bicolor, así que aquello no era posible, además, aquellas frases le herían mucho, realmente creyó que el bicolor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no era esa clase de chico.

Se quedó completamente quieto, viendo a aquél que una vez había sido el dueño de su corazón, lo veía perdido en sus pensamientos, y creyó que tal vez era lo que necesitaba, tal vez era necesario que el ojirubí le estuviera reclamando aquellas cosas como para hacer que su furia llegara al límite y, al fin, poder enfrentar al objeto de su tristeza y depresión

- A diferencia tuya, Kai, yo le soy fiel a quien amo, y nunca haría el amor con alguien que no fuera esa persona, ni siquiera concebiría un beso. Yo nada más he amado a alguien en mi vida, y le soy fiel, y para desgracia mía, Kai, a la única persona que eh amado es a ti, nunca me he acostado con nadie más, y menos con Bryan. – su voz tenía una seguridad que el otro jamás le había escuchado

- ¿Y crees que te voy a creer esas estupideces?

- Si me crees o no, no es mi problema, tampoco me preocupa, allá tú lo que quieras pensar; yo por mi parte estoy consciente y seguro de lo que digo, estoy en paz conmigo mismo pues no eh dicho alguna mentira, pero algo sí te digo Hiwatari – su mirada se volvió aguda como cuando había peleado aquella vez con el pelilavanda, estaba llena de determinación y furia, el Ray Kon que Kai había dejado destrozado, no era el mismo que tenía en frente – Yo no soy tú, yo SI soy fiel.

- Estás diciendo puras incoherencias

- ¿!Qué incoherencias digo, Kai¡? – le recriminó al otro moviendo sus brazos en señal de su desesperación – El único que dice incoherencias aquí eres tú, recriminándome de que me acuesto con Bryan, recriminándome como si fuera yo el infiel, como si…. ¡COMO SI YO HUBIESE SIDO EL QUE SE ACOSTÓ CON SU SUPUESTO AMIGO! – Al fin toda la furia y dolor contenido dentro del pelinegro estalló

El silencio se hizo presente, los dos se miraban con furia, con recriminación, los sentimientos guardados en el trascurso del tiempo se habían desbordado finalmente, todo el dolor, todas las penas, todas las lágrimas, toda esa soledad…era imposible contenerlas por siempre.

- Entiéndeme bien Kai – le miró con aquellos ojos llenos de determinación – Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a que pases sobre de mí solamente por eso. Aquella vez intenté decírtelo, que Tala estaba enamorado de ti, que él estaba empeñado en separarnos, pero preferiste ignorarme y no creerme, a mi….que era tu novio

- En ese entonces, también decías incoherencias Kon

- Y vuelves a lo mismo – su paciencia, que realmente tenía mucha, se estaba agotando – Y vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido, si tanto te molesta que hable mal de él, ¿por qué vienes ante mí a reclamarme de mi "supuesta traición" hacia tí? ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme? ¿Por qué no estás con él teniendo sexo como conejos? ¿Por qué simplemente no desapareces de mi vida?

- ¡Porque tú eres de mi propiedad! – volvió a golpear la pared con sus palmas

El chino se asustó un poco, o más bien aquella respuesta le cayó tan de sorpresa que no supo por fracciones de segundo cómo reaccionar. El bicolor decía que él era de su propiedad, aquello le molestó a sobremanera, si bien habían tenido una relación eso no significaba que fuera su dueño, eran una pareja, eran dos en una misma relación…aunque el taheño la había convertido una de tres.

Todo aquello era demasiado para el pelinegro, sus manos se cerraron en puño al punto que comenzaron a sangrar debido a que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. En un ágil y rápido movimiento, el neko-jin golpeó con su antebrazo izquierdo el antebrazo derecho del bicolor, logrando una apertura en su "jaula", sin embargo esto no lo había hecho para poder huir, no, ahora iba a enfrentar al ruso-japonés.

Cuando tuvo espacio suficiente, el ojiámbar golpeó con su puño derecho la quijada del otro con una fuerza que el ojirubí no creyó que tuviera el chino, a pesar de que sabía que era fuerte; el ataque no se detuvo en este golpe, seguidamente el neko-jin le dio un golpe con la pierna en la boca del estómago, sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, lo tomó del brazo y ayudado de su cuerpo, lo levantó en el aire y lo golpeó de espaldas al piso.

A pesar de que parecía que fueron alrededor de cinco minutos, todo aquello sucedió en menos de un minuto. El pelinegro tomó de las solapas de la chaquetilla al bicolor y lo alzó en el aire, encarándolo aunque la mirada color subí estuviera oculta por su flequillo, acto seguido lo puso en contra de la puerta, similar a como había estado él.

- Te equivocas Kai – su vista estaba oculta por su flequillo – Yo no soy de tu propiedad, éramos una pareja, dos personas en una relación, dándonos amor y recibiendo amor, o al menos era lo que yo creía. Pero parece que me equivoqué por completo y el único que creía que había amor entre nosotros era yo – un par de gotas cristalinas cayeron al piso – Pero ya no más Hiwatari – levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas pero con los ojos llenos de furia – He decidido que desaparecerás por siempre de mi mundo – lo soltó y vio como el otro se sostenía en sus piernas – Adiós Hiwatari - se alejó hacia atrás alrededor de unos tres pasos y, cuando iba a tomar la perilla para poder abrir la puerta, una mano se asió a la suya – Sueltame – siseó un poco y esperó una respuesta por unos segundos, pero no llegó – Te lo advierto

- No me importa – su mirada se dejó entre ver por el fleco, estaba llena de dolor eh ira – No te irás a revolcar de nuevo con aquél sujeto

- No entiendo el por qué insistes en esa estúpida idea pero ya no te voy a dar más explicaciones – hizo el ademán de zafarse pero un débil susurro lo detuvo

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ray? – Apenas fue audible su pregunta – Yo te amaba… yo te amo

- ¿No entiendo de qué me hablas Kai?

- Basta de los juegos, lo sé todo, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo – soltó su agarre

- Y ¿qué se supone que sabes?

- Sé que te acuestas con Bryan desde casi que llegó aquél día

Aquello si que tomó desprevenido al chino, quiso reír pero no lo consideró apropiado, quiso gritarle pero creyó que así no solucionarían nada, así que mejor se quedó nada más quieto, pensando en qué responderle, y vio a su ex novio quieto, esperando una respuesta… no entendía qué pasaba ahí ni por qué decía aquello el ruso-japonés

- Confié en ti – rompió al fin el bicolor el silencio – Y aquella niña ayudándote en tu asqueroso acto – apretó la mandíbula fuertemente – De todas las personas posibles en el mundo, ¿por qué tú?

El bicolor comenzó a deslizarse apoyándose en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos agarrándola fuertemente, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza muy intenso. Aquello no tenía sentido para el chino, no podía comprender por qué el bicolor había llegado a la idea de que él y el pelilavanda habían tenido sexo cuando ellos eran novios. El ojiámbar caminó lentamente y se sentó a un lado del otro.

- ¿Puedo saber de dónde sacaste esa idea?

- Por favor ya no juegues al inocente conmigo – su voz denotaba sufrimiento y, aunque estuviera mal, eso le daba un confort al chino

- Solamente contéstame esa pregunta y contestaré todas las tuyas – esperó pacientemente hasta que el otro razonara su respuesta

- Tala… - fue su simple contestación

- Ya veo – soltó un suspiro de cansancio y guardó silencio por alrededor de un minuto – Como ya te eh dicho, él te mintió, siempre te ha mentido

- Yo los vi Ray – soltó con sumo coraje

- ¿Nos viste?

- Un día después de entrenar con él, vi cómo Kutnetzov salía muy campante y feliz de NUESTRA habitación; Tala ya me había comentado que tú y él habían estado muy cariñosos pero no quise creerlo, no hasta ese día, donde yo los vi

- Y ¿Te quedaste a ver quién salía después de Bryan? – preguntó de una forma un tanto inocente ocasionando una mirada de puñal por parte del ojirubí – Eso supuse, si hubieras esperado y no hubieras estado influenciado por los comentarios de Tala, habrías ido a nuestra habitación y habrías visto que dentro aún estaba Aiko, tratando de levantarme los ánimos por que comenzaba a deprimirme de que no pasabas tiempo conmigo y me habrías visto con ropa puesta…. Lamentablemente el hubiera es un verbo que no existe

- No te puedo creer – sus ojos volvían a estar ocultos en su flequillo

- ¿Por qué?

- Tala me advirtió que intentarías ponerme en su contra, para seguir ocultando tu infidelidad, y justamente eso hiciste, por eso… aquél día… me enojé contigo, Tala era mi amigo, eh intentaba mi bienestar pero aún así mantenía una pizca de esperanza de que él se equivocara… sin embargo… hiciste exactamente lo que él me dijo que harías – se recargó por completo en la pared levantando la cabeza y viendo al techo sin verlo realmente

- Tonto – fue la simple, honesta e inocente respuesta del ojiámbar – Podrás ser el mejor beyluchador del mundo, el dueño de la compañía Biovolt, el dueño de la abadía, pero eres un inocente en cuanto el amor – volteó a ver al bicolor y notó que el otro lo veía con asombro y cierto reproche por las palabras – Quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta y lejos de aquellos comentarios de parte de Tala – aspiro aire y comenzó a hablar – Te amo Kai – fue lo que soltó sin miramientos – Yo te dije hace un rato, aunque dudo que me hayas escuchado, Tala está enamorado de ti, siempre lo ha estado, se le notaba en la mirada, así que al vernos juntos pues no le hizo mucha gracia, y actuó como cualquier persona celosa, lamentablemente tu caíste en sus juegos y él logró su objetivo que era separarnos. Tala planeó meterte en la cabeza que yo estaba teniendo sexo con Bryan, así que cuando lo viste salir del cuarto lo primero que vino a tu mente fueron aquellos comentarios, ni siquiera dudaste de la veracidad de esas palabras, simplemente sumaste dos más dos y creíste que era cinco, cuando el resultado verdadero era cuatro. Luego te dijo que yo trataría de encubrir mi infidelidad diciéndote que él era una mala persona, que te estaba manipulando y que yo iba a intentar ponerte en contra de él, lo cual era una acción lógica de cualquier persona a la cual le estuvieran robando el novio. Te embaucó – terminó de pronto y cayó por alrededor de treinta segundos – Te amo Kai – soltó de nuevo – Nunca eh estado y nunca estaré con alguien más, porque mi corazón te pertenece, aunque yo no tenga el tuyo.

Sintió cómo era jalado su brazo de forma un tanto brusca y era llevado hasta encontrarse con el pecho del bicolor, quien lo abrazó de una forma tan fuerte pero tan llena de amor, que un ligero color rosa se tiño en sus mejillas de forma inmediata; aquella sensación era única, la había hechado tanto de menos, era como un "te extrañe" dicho a través del abrazo, no pudo evitar que de sus ojos comenzaran a salir pequeñas lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo

- Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo – soltó de pronto el bicolor

La confesión fue muy repentina, sin embargo, el pelinegro sonrió, sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, con el corazón lleno de amor; había hecho falta una tormenta de nieve y un ataque pseudomaniaco del ojirubí para poder resolver los problemas ellos dos solos, como pareja que habían sido y que, con suerte, volverían a ser. Esas palabras que había dicho el ruso-japonés eran el tesoro más grande que poseía y no lo soltaría a nadie.

Se mantuvieron en aquella forma por un largo rato, nada más abrazándose, sintiéndose, recordándose mutuamente; de pronto, sintió que lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y lo acomodaba de tal forma que quedó sentado sobre las piernas del otro, ocasionando un nuevo sonrojo por parte del chino al percatarse de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba, pero no importaba ¿cierto? No, en aquellos momentos nada importaba.

Se sentía un poco cohibido, eso no lo negaba; después de todo no había estado con nadie durante mucho tiempo o mejor dicho, no había estado con él en mucho tiempo, pero aún así le agradaba todas esas sensaciones que su corazón estaba sintiendo; se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un rato, como queriendo ver sus almas y su corazón a través de ellos; no había necesidad de palabras, ya que en aquellos momentos salían sobrando, solamente querían estar así, juntos, los dos, sin que el resto el mundo existiera.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente en aquél inter de sus pensamientos hasta poder sentir la respiración del otro en los labios; cuando se percataron de su cercanía mutua, ambos se sonrojaron pero no se alejaron, simplemente se quedaron ahí, conservando la distancia mínima, sintiendo sus labios arder ante la necesidad indiscutible.

Parecía como si ambos analizaran la situación de lo que hacían, les recordaba en cierta forma como si fuera la primera vez que se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero, también era diferente, era el temor a ser dañados de nuevo…sin embargo no había motivo para vivir en el pasado, al menos era la idea que cruzaba por la mente del ojiámbar, estaba asustado, no lo negaba, no quería volver a ser herido.

Por unos minutos decidió dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir, se arriesgaría por última vez, no le importaba salir herido si podía sentirlo aunque sea una sola vez más y finalmente hicieron lo que sus corazones les decían, al fin se dieron el ansiado beso que habían esperado por tan largo tiempo.

Fue como si mariposas rebosaran en sus estómagos y a la vez como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si fueran ellos nada más sobre la faz de la tierra, y fue grandioso sentir eso. Comenzaron con un tierno beso, solamente con los labios juntos, pero sus cuerpos, sus labios clamaban por más, clamaban por que aquella sed fuera calmada, clamaban por un beso más profundo.

El bicolor tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a profundizar un poco el beso comenzando a abrirlos un poco para poder tocar con su lengua los labios del otro, de una forma un tanto tímida y temerosa pero a la vez con ansias y deseo; por su parte, el chino se espantó un poco al volver a sentir aquello, esa sensación de que su corazón brincaba con tan sólo el roce de la piel del otro.

En un momento de descuido, ambas lenguas se rozaron de una forma muy tenue, pero mandando unas descargas por toda la columna vertebral que les hizo perder la razón, así que el beso calmado se volvió uno salvaje, como si pelearan por quién llevara el control de la situación; deseaban sentirse, deseaban recordar lo que alguna vez fueron, se deseaban mutuamente…se amaban.

Así se mantuvieron un largo rato, solamente besándose, y hubieran seguido por más tiempo de no ser porque los pulmones de ambos comenzaban a clamar por el oxígeno faltante; así que a pesar de que se negaban a hacerlo, simplemente se separaron y se quedaron viéndose fijamente, contemplándose mutuamente, con las mejillas teñidas de un color rosado.

Habían olvidado completamente la situación en la que apenas hacía unos minutos habían estado, dónde ambos se recriminaban cosas sin sentido, llenas de odio, resentimientos y dolor; todos estos sentimientos se transformaron inmediatamente en amor, comprensión, deseo, simplemente es como si hubieran muerto y hubieran vuelto a nacer.

El ojicarmín veía fijamente los ojos del pelinegro, y éste lo hacía a la inversa, en esos momentos no existía nada aparte de ellos dos, era una sensación asombrosa y maravillosa; el chino mantenía sus manos en sobre los hombros del bicolor y éste sujetaba la cintura de su acompañante con una dulzura increíble; ambos respiraban de forma agitada como si hubieran hecho ejercicio un rato, pero todo estaba bien.

No querían esperar más, no tenían por qué esperar más, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, era tiempo de olvidar, al menos por aquellos momentos, era tiempo de dejar todo atrás. Haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones y miedos, el neko-jin volvió a besar al ruso-japonés con igual o mayor intensidad que hacía unos momentos, quería todo de él, no le importaba que volviera a romperle el corazón con tal de estar una vez más con él.

Alzó sus brazos y los puso alrededor del cuello del otro agarrándolo un momento por sorpresa, pero reponiéndose inmediatamente y correspondiendo el gesto abrazándolo por la cintura, al mismo tiempo pudo notar el cómo el ojiámbar acomodaba sus piernas para rodearle la cintura con ellas y, cuando estuvo completamente acomodado, aprovechó la posición para levantarse del piso con él encima.

La acción sorprendió un poco al chino, al grado que estuvo a punto de romper el contacto, sin embargo el otro no se lo permitió y, como pudo, lo profundizó aún más; con pasos lentos pero seguros, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cama y una vez ahí, recostó a su compañero de una forma lenta y suave, con el simple pensamiento de lo que vendría después.

Cuando al fin el cuerpo del chino tocó el suave colchón, desenroscó sus piernas y las dejó caer, mientras el otro se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo sin dejar caer completamente su peso, solamente cubriéndolo con él; su mano derecha se mantenía brindándole soporte y su mano izquierda se había movido hasta la mejilla del otro acariciándola suavemente, de nueva cuenta deshizo el beso y se miraron fijamente por otro rato.

Comenzó a besar tímidamente el cuello del pelinegro ocasionándole que se le erizara toda la piel, aquellas sensaciones nunca las sentiría con ninguna otra persona, estaba seguro; lentamente comenzó a recordar los bellos momentos que había pasado, todas las tristezas desaparecieron, sentía su corazón hincharse de alegría, sentía sus mejillas arder y su deseo incrementarse, lentamente haciéndose notar.

Los traviesos labios del bicolor iban subiendo y bajando a través de aquél suave y delicado cuello dejando pequeños y dulces besos, en un momento, se le antojó poder morderlo y así lo hizo, realizando una pequeña marca rojiza, tal vez la primera de muchas que vendrían, haciendo notar que aquél delicado y sensual cuerpo era enteramente de él. De pronto, una mano fría se coló por debajo de su ropa haciéndole sentir un calosfrío extrañamente delicioso.

Aquella curiosa y traviesa mano le acariciaba los pezones de forma suave y provocadora, mientras los besos seguían cubriendo su cuello, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su cara… se sentía extraño, como si tuviera fiebre, pero era maravillosas todas esas sensaciones que ahora tenía, en un descuido de sus pensamientos, se dijo a sí mismo que después de esto, podría morir feliz.

Harto de la barrera que tenía para poder tocar libremente a su neko-jin, el ruso-japonés abrió le quitó rápidamente la chaquetilla al otro e instantáneamente se dedicó a quitarle el sweter, dejándole con el tórax al descubierto. El ojirubí se levantó un poco para poder admirarle y al verle ahí, indefenso, adorable y apetecible, no pudo más que contemplarlo de una forma un tanto ida mientras sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente, seguramente nunca le pasaría eso con otra persona, solamente él, con su única existencia, era capaz de desarmarle.

Ante la mirada fija del bicolor, el ojicarmín no pudo más que sonrojarse aún más, si es que eso era posible; el chino desvió la mirada de una forma un tanto tímida ya que dentro de su mente pensaba que aquello no era justo, él ya estaba medio desnudo mientras que el otro aún se encontraba con la ropa puesta. Al volver su vista a los ojos de su compañero, pudo notar claramente una mirada que nunca antes había visto… Era como si le doliera profundamente el corazón.

Al ver aquella clara muestra de amor, y con un tanto de esfuerzo, se levantó un poco y depositó un cálido beso sobre los labios de aquél a quien amaba; quien por su parte, al sentir aquellos tibios labios, pudo volver a la realidad…definitivamente nunca habría alguien igual al chino, su mente lo traicionó con aquél fugaz pensamiento.

Otra vez volvió a atacar aquél delicioso cuello, pero ahora no se quedó ahí mucho rato, sino que comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada espacio hasta al fin alcanzar su pezón derecho y, cuando lo tuvo entre sus labios, primero lo succionó suavemente para después darle una mordida, no fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para poder haber arrancado un gemido del pelinegro.

Al escuchar su propia voz el chico proveniente de china se avergonzó totalmente y, por mero instinto, se tapó la boca con su mano; al notar el bicolor que el otro había roto el enlace de sus manos, volteó a verle el porqué lo había hecho, notándole con un increíble color rojo en sus mejillas, su mirada dilatada y aquella extremidad tratando de evitar que cualquier sonido salga de su boca.

El ruso-japonés no pudo más que sonreír al verle de aquella forma, en realidad era tierno, ya antes lo había escuchado muchas veces gemir de placer, pero era obvio sentirse avergonzado después de tanto tiempo, hasta él mismo se sentía un tanto avergonzado, pero claro está que no lo admitiría jamás. Con la misma mano que el neko-jin había dejado libre, el bicolor le retiró la mano de su boca.

- No te reprimas – dijo con una suavidad increíble y con una dulce mirada – Por favor… permíteme escucharte, Ray, te eh extrañado tanto

La confesión lo había dejado sin armas, simplemente se quedó pasmado mirándole fijamente, al grado que no se dio cuenta de cuándo el otro había metido una mano dentro de su pantalón y había logrado sujetar su miembro de una forma suave pero firme ocasionándole otro gemido de placer.

Esa sensación era increíble, y era algo que solamente el bicolor podía lograr, su cara estaba totalmente roja, por el placer y la vergüenza de sentirse indefenso pero, ante él, no importaba…Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó sus manos lentamente hasta alcanzar su bufanda y quitársela rápidamente, lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto a él.

Amarró sus brazos tras el cuello del otro para poder alzarse un poco y comenzar a besar su cuello, ante la acción, el ruso-japonés detuvo su trabajo un momento, era increíble que con algo tan simple, ocasionara que todos sus sentidos se alteraran de una forma tan impresionante al grado de que olvidó cómo respirar por unos instantes, sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro.

El neko-jin besaba tímida pero apasionadamente el níveo cuello del otro, sintiendo aquél sabor salado a causa del sudor que comenzaba a brotar, pero también sintiendo aquél sabor único, el propio del bicolor. En un descuido el ojirubí, el pelinegro le dio la vuelta quedando él arriba y el otro abajo, ese sí que era un intercambio de papeles, puesto que el ojiámbar no se había atrevido nunca a estar arriba sin que se muriera de pena…Miró claramente su cara y notó que aquella cuestión no había cambiado, aún estaba completamente avergonzado, pero también se notaba determinación, él también quería amarlo.

El pelinegro comenzó a quitarle aquella chaquetilla ahora molesta al bicolor e inmediatamente quitó también su camisa, ahora estaban ambos en condiciones iguales; era su turno de regresarle el favor. Comenzó besando el cuello y bajando lentamente, dando pequeños besos aquí y allá, sin embargo el ruso-japonés nunca había sido alguien tranquilo a la hora de hacer el amor, así que comenzó de nuevo a masajear el miembro del chino ocasionándole una distracción por una fracción de segundo.

Sin darle tiempo a que le hiciera perder la concentración, el pelinegro le quitó los pantalones al otro, zapatos y calcetines (realmente, no se dejen los calcetines, no es nada sexy -_-U) dejándole solamente en bóxer y, así como estaba, comenzó a bajar más para poder llegar a su objetivo; pero el otro no se lo permitió, con un suave y ágil movimiento se sentó, le quitó los pantalones al chino y calcetines, lo volteó a que le diera la espalda y lo sentó en sus piernas, metió un dedo de su mano izquierda a la boca de él mientras que con su mano derecha seguía torturándolo.

Había comenzado a besar aquél delicioso cuello de nueva cuenta, y también la columna vertebral; con cada beso lanzaba una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo del chino, ocasionándole gemidos que era incapaz de reprimir. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir su miembro palpitar al grado de que en cualquier momento terminaría; cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax, el bicolor se detuvo, soltó un débil gruñido de insatisfacción ante la acción, pero no tenía fuerza para más así que, en cuanto el otro dejó de ser su soporte, no pudo más que dejarse caer a la mullida cama.

La vista era maravillosa, ninguna maravilla del mundo se le asemejaba; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le quitó el bóxer, se colocó entre sus piernas y metió aquél delicioso pedazo de carne entre sus labios, escuchando por reacción un grito de excitación maravilloso al succionar un poco para dar placer, sabía que el chino estaba a punto de terminar, y no permitiría que aquella deliciosa y valiosa semilla se desperdiciara por ningún motivo.

Escuchaba atentamente los gemidos, las súplicas de que parara, y a la vez las exclamaciones de excitación pidiendo por más; succionaba fuertemente pero el movimiento de arriba y abajo era lento, una deliciosa tortura. Apenas pudo escuchar un "Kai, me corro" cuando aquél líquido blancoso y espeso salió despedido directo a su boca y se lo tragó completamente, sin desperdiciar una gota; ese néctar era únicamente de él, y era delicioso.

Se levantó lentamente para poder ver al chino, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas, sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y de su boca había un hilo de saliva, podría contemplar eternamente aquella vista sin duda alguna, pero su propio miembro comenzaba a dolerle, quería continuar dándole placer al objeto de su amor y deseo, pero estaba al límite.

Lentamente quitó sus bóxer dejando ver un excitado, firme y algo rojizo miembro; el neko-jin, en medio de aquella sensación de éxtasis volteó a verlo y sonrió, muy ligeramente, pero sonrió, se notaba claramente que se había aguantado cuanto pudo para poder darle el mayor placer y eso lo agradecía a sobremanera; extendió ambos brazos dándole la bienvenida a lo que el otro lo aceptó gustoso.

Nuevamente se besaron, probando así el pelinegro su propia esencia, hacía mucho que no tenía ese sabor en la boca, su propio sabor, el sabor de Kai y un sabor un tanto metalizado, no sabía por qué, pero desde la primera vez que se besaron había notado esa esencia y era la que hacía que siempre deseara más besos apasionados por parte del bicolor.

En medio del beso notó cómo un dedo se posaba sobre la punta de su miembro y, al haber terminado apenas hacía un minuto, éste estaba muy sensible, así que comenzó a soltar un poco de semen remanente; sin embargo aquella sensación no duró mucho puesto que ese mismo travieso dedo comenzó a buscar su entrada y, en cuando la encontró, se introdujo lentamente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que su cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrado así que, ante la intromisión, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, era incómodo realmente, aunque no podía recordar que lo fuera tanto; a pesar de la sensación no dejó de seguir besando al bicolor, realmente su sabor era adictivo para él y tampoco quería que se preocupara por algo tan banal.

Cuando y comenzaba a acostumbrarse – o reacostumbrarse – a la sensación, otro dedo se introdujo a su cavidad y, nuevamente, volvió a aguantar el dolor, cada vez la sensación era peor, pero a la vez placentera; ni siquiera se había acostumbrado cuando sintió el tercer dedo introducirse, esta vez abrazó fuertemente al bicolor y profundizó el beso para evitar que de su boca saliera algún sonido de que le dolía.

Lentamente su entrada fue abriéndose y, cuando el dolor comenzó a menguar, supo que era hora; el bicolor rompió el beso y lentamente abrió las piernas del chino para poder tener un fácil acceso, sintió su miembro palpitar ante lo que iba a pasar, realmente había extrañado al cuerpo del chino, pero no por el físico, sino porque lo amaba, ahora comprendía completamente qué era el amor…aunque nunca lo dijera.

Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió ante la entrada del ojiámbar, era justo, realmente muy justo, era imposible que si hubiera mantenido relaciones con su compatriota ruso tuviera aquella estrechez, realmente se odió a sí mismo por haber dudado alguna vez de aquél a quién amaba; hizo una nota mental para golpear a muerte al ojiártico, pero por ahora, solamente pensaría en hacer gritar a su gatito de placer.

Podía notar cómo el calor interno del chino iba envolviendo su miembro, si no tenía cuidado terminaría inmediatamente y no quería eso, él no era un virgen; lo fue introduciendo de forma lenta y cuidadosa, después de un rato estuvo completamente adentro, volteó a ver al ojiámbar y notó que cubría su cara con sus brazos, se asustó un poco y los retiró de forma lenta.

Lo que descubrió lo dejó frío, el chino estaba llorando a mares, ¿Acaso lo estaba obligando? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Se sintió culpable y estuvo a punto de salirse de él, pero el pelinegro se sujetó fuertemente a él y lo abrazó, resultándole imposible su pensamiento, no sabía qué hacer, lo que menos quería era lastimar al ojiámbar.

- No te salgas por favor – escuchó débilmente en su oído – No has hecho nada malo, estoy muy feliz…Solamente déjame acostumbrarme

Entendiendo el mensaje, el ruso-japonés sonrió de forma leve, y comenzó a besar los hombros del otro y su cuello, esperando pacientemente a que el dolor se fuera, la señal para saber que podía moverse, fue cuando el chino comenzó a lamer su oreja, él era el único que conocía que eran uno de sus puntos débiles; así que comenzó pausadamente a moverse.

De forma lenta la habitación se fue llenando de gemidos de placer por parte del chino, las morenas y deliciosas piernas de éste se habían aferrado firmemente a su cintura, haciendo que cada embestida fuera profunda y colocando sus brazos torneados en sus hombros se acompasaron en un mismo ritmo.

Debido a la posición, el miembro del chino había quedado entre el vientre de ambos, ocasionándole que con cada embestida su propio órgano sexual fuera estimulado al compás de sus movimientos; se escuchaba el golpe de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared, lo que ocasionó que el chino sintiera vergüenza y a la vez que aquello le estimulara, el pensar que alguien los podría oír, era excitante.

Pudo sentir cómo el miembro del ojirubí palpitaba dentro de él, no aguantaría mucho, de hecho sintió cómo el otro tuvo la intención de salirse ante la sensación de estar a punto de terminar, sin embargo el chino no se lo permitió, amarró más fuertemente sus piernas a la cintura del otro y lo abrazó más fuertemente.

- Terminemos juntos – le dijo dándole un tierno beso

Ante la petición de la persona que amaba, no se pudo resistir y comenzó a dar más fuertes las embestidas, podía sentirlo, notaba que estaba a punto de expulsar su semilla dentro del pelinegro, ante el pensamiento tentador no aguantó más y terminó dentro de la cavidad del ojiámbar, ocasionando con esto que el propio chino terminara en el vientre de ambos.

Queriendo evitar aplastar al otro con su peso se sujetó lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos, que se encontraban un tanto temblorosos por la acción, y vio al chino con el vientre lleno de su propio semen y de entre sus piernas salir el suyo; sonrió, sonrió con el corazón, definitivamente amaba a aquél chico. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se puso a su altura y le beso tiernamente.

- Ya tebya iyublyu Ray.

El ruso-japonés soltó las palabras completamente confiado en que el chino no le comprendería, y sería su pequeño secreto personal, sin embargo para lo que no estaba preparado era para que el chino le sonriera de una forma tan maravillada y abierta como si le hubiera entendido perfectamente.

- Wo Ai Ni Kai – soltó el chino – Gracias por decírmelo, aprendí un poco de ruso con Bryan y Aiko

Eso si había agarrado de sorpresa al ojirubí, no tenía intención de que le hubiera entendido, pero no importaba realmente, lo que había dicho no era mentira, amaba a Ray Kon más que a nadie en el mundo, nuevamente se besaron, de forma más pausada, y estaban preparándose para el segundo "round" cuando un ruido los alertó

- Aiko! – Dijo una voz un tanto distorsionada debido a la puerta y distancia

- Con un… - soltó el ruso-japonés debido a que siempre era interrumpido por aquella "mocosa" – Esa niña siempre se entromete – realmente estaba molesto

- Espera Kai – tomó del brazo al ojiámbar debido a que se notaba que estaba a punto de ir y matar a su amiga

El bicolor volteó a ver al pelinegro y comprendió el mensaje indirecto, estaba preocupado por su "amiga" y seguramente no podrían continuar haciendo el amor mientras no se le quitara la preocupación; soltó un suspiro y revolvió su cabello en señal de frustración, ya se las pagaría aquella niña, pero lo que menos quería era pelearse de nuevo con su Köt en aquellos momentos.

- De acuerdo – fue la simple contestación.

Vio al chino sonreír alegremente por poder haberlo entendido y, sin más preámbulos comenzaron a vestirse lentamente…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Yeay! Creí que tenía un bloqueo para el yaoi, de hecho lo tenía, pero después de ver (otra vez) Junjou Romantica y leerme el manga se me fue quitando. Me tardé pero al fin hay otra escena romántica entre Kai y Ray ToT los había extrañado, y había extrañado escribir pero… no me creerían lo increíblemente incómodo que es tratar de escribir una escena yaoi dentro de la oficina donde uno trabaja y con el miedo latente de que alguien lo vea – ah porque para esto tengo un compañero que nada más llega y se te pone atrás y se pone a leer lo que escribes en el Messenger, es molesto : - pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Eto… si tiene alguna incoherencia me disculpo es que lo escribí a cachos jeje.

Eto… Bueno espero poder verlos a la próxima y agradezco todos los reviews que me mandan son leídos cada uno de ellos y, si puedo los contesto directamente :D

**NekoT** Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y perdón si me tardo mucho jeje ToT gomen! Pero creeme que tus reviews me gustan muchos cuidate mucho y te leo en el siguiente fanfic

Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo, aquí abajito hay un link para dejar un review ;)

Dewa Matta


	19. En la habitación

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**EN LA HABITACIÓN**

Después de haberle dado la advertencia el chico pelilavanda caminó lentamente hasta la recepción y, sin decir nada, tomó unas llaves de alguna habitación – no le importaba cual, solamente quería unas – y las sujetó con firmeza; había pensado en llevar al taheño a la habitación en la que ellos se hospedaban, pero casi de inmediato descartó aquella idea al recordar que el neko-jin se encontraba ahí y que, el bello durmiente que tenía entre manos, le odiab; se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el köt y pensó en ir y decirle el estado de la chica pero no lo creyó de lo más conveniente, solamente causaría que se preocupara, mejor que siguiera pensando en dónde podrían estar

Al recordar lo que había dicho se sintió un completo imbécil, ¿qué eran aquellas estúpidas palabras que habían salido de su boca?, y también ¿por qué las había dicho?, no lo comprendía; se quiso golpear a sí mismo si es que pudiera, o le diría a cierto chico pelirrojo que tenía cargado en brazos que lo hiciera, lamentablemente éste último estaba en el país de los sueños por tiempo indefinido, así que deshecho aquella idea.

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, sin embargo pudo escuchar los pasos del otro chico, aquél que se había llevado a la ojirubí; a pesar de que sentía algo así como si se sintiera tenso, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer nada era mejor que estuviera con el tipo aquél como solía decirle. Volvió a pensar en las palabras que dijo ¿aquellas palabras serían suficientes como para obligarle a hacer lo imposible? No lo sabía con seguridad, lo único que sabía era que probablemente aquél tipo sería más capaz que él de salvarle la vida, o al menos quería creer eso.

Ahora que lo recordaba hacía tiempo que no había visto al ruso-japonés, pero él no le importaba en absoluto, de hecho se le ocurrió que tal vez si corría con suerte habría salido a la tormenta y se congeló en medio de ella, lo pensó por unos momentos y después recapacitó que, si aquello ocurriera, su amigo pelinegro se sentiría muy triste pero… no habría problema, él mismo podría levantarle los ánimos de muchas formas; rió un poco. Sin darse cuenta por lo abstraído que estaba en sus pensamientos, llegó al cuarto

Revisó la llave que traía en su mano para saber el número, ahora que lo veía aquella habitación se encontraba a escasas tres habitaciones de la de ellos, no le tomó mucha importancia; intentó tener cuidando de no mover mucho al pelirrojo, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dando ésta un leve chirrido la abrió lentamente – realmente lo que hizo fue que intentó abrir la puerta una sola vez tratando de no mover al ojiártico, no pudo, así que se lo cargó al hombro y asunto resuelto.

La habitación estaba fría, no era de extrañarse realmente, sin embargo, ésta sensación de falta de calor y exceso de humedad le hizo recordar los viejos momentos en la abadía, precisamente en las mismas situaciones, él cargando a un pelirrojo desmayado a causa de la fiebre.

Entró eh inmediatamente buscó la habitación – no fue difícil encontrarla en vista de que todas las habitaciones tenían la misma estructura – depositó al ojiártico en la cama y lo arropó, se le quedó viendo fijamente y rió en bajo al verse a sí mismo actuar de forma tan "boba", en definitiva aquél chico aún le era endemoniadamente atractivo, y lo era aún más en aquella forma tan indefensa a causa de su resfriado.

Nunca había sabido cuidarse a sí mismo, por eso le pasaban aquellas cosas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba también tenía parte de culpa la abadía, al imponerles tan duros entrenamientos y pruebas; él también lo había vivido en carne propia, pero su cuerpo era aún más resistente que la del taheño, y además de eso, al ojiártico siempre le habían tratado con más rigor por los planes que Valkov tenía para él. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo por un rato.

Salió del estado hipnótico en el que se había quedando – el cual consistía en ver fijamente a su compatriota ruso - dio media vuelta y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, tomó una bandeja que ahí había y ahora se dirigió al baño; realmente aquella situación le traía viejos recuerdos, dentro del baño llenó la bandeja de agua fría, tomó una toalla de manos y salió de aquella habitación minúscula.

Los pasos firmes que daba resonaban en el lugar, pero a la vez eran menguados por los objetos que habían ahí, caminó lentamente de vuelta a dónde había dejado al ojiártico y colocó aquella bandeja llena de agua en un buró al lado de la cama, tomo la toalla, la mojó en el recipiente y la escurrió muy bien, para después colocarla en la frente del taheño, todo con la finalidad de bajarle la temperatura.

Vio el cuerpo de su compatriota ruso removerse bajo las colchas, fruncir el seño, sus labios estaban entreabiertos intentando y su respiración era pesada, realmente estaba mal, se había sobre esforzado demasiado, como hacía años que no lo hacía, volvió a soltar una leve risa, en verdad ansiaba matar a la ojirubí, por eso llegó a tales extremos de su resistencia, pero no podía culparlo, él también quiso matarla cuando se conocieron, no por las mismas razones, ni siquiera tenía una razón, pero la chica era una persona a la que se le podía odiar con facilidad.

Tocó el paño que había usado notando que ya se había calentado, volvió a repetir el proceso de mojarlo y escurrirlo y lo puso de nuevo en la frente del otro; honestamente no podía quitarle la vista de encima, aquella visión indefensa era más que antojable para cualquiera, no pudo notar cómo su rostro se teñía de un ligero rosa, si no lo más seguro es que en ese preciso instante hubiera cometido suicidio.

Veía el subir y bajar del pecho del chico, ya muchas veces lo había visto así, sin embargo, nunca tuvo en claro sus sentimientos y pensamientos hasta hace relativamente poco; debía admitir que parte de la culpa la tenía aquella "mocosa", él sabía que tenía cierta atracción enfermiza/obsesiva para con el ojiártico, después de todo, no dejaba que ningún otro chico se le acercara, buscaba pelea con él siempre para tener alguna razón para hablarse, le cuidaba si estaba enfermo, y más de una vez tuvo un sueño húmedo donde el pelirrojo era protagonista.

Otro suspiro fue liberado de su boca, fue lentamente hasta la sala para tomar una silla y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación; de nueva cuenta volvió a mojar la toalla, exprimirla y ponerla sobre la frente del chico, se le veía bien con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y los labios abiertos aunque admitió que le gustaría tenerlo así pero bajo otras condiciones más placenteras.

Se sentó en la silla recién traída, colocó su codo sobre su pierna y posó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano extendida; en algún modo no se sentía a gusto, algo le molestaba a sobremanera, no entendía bien el sentimiento, ya antes lo había experimentado pero no le gustaba preguntar qué era, lo único que sabía era que la imagen de la bicolor no se le iba de la cabeza, ni la del chico pelirrojo que tenía en frente.

Sin saber bien el por qué, recordó que aquella chica antes de empezar a deteriorarse su salud, comenzó a decirle algo, no entendía la razón del porqué aquella simple frase comenzada pero jamás concluida le daba mala espina, conocía muy bien el temperamento del taheño, algo debió haber dicho, pero el problema era precisamente eso, ¿qué cosa?. No tenía idea de qué podría ser.

Su mirada estaba perdida fijamente en el pelirrojo, pero realmente no lo veía, simplemente ahí se había posado; chasqueó la lengua, en verdad aquél tipo le daba problemas, y la chiquilla también, pero él sí que le daba problemas estúpidos, volvió a cambiar la toalla una vez más. No veía que la fiebre fuera disminuyendo, sin embargo no lo sabía muy bien, tenía que tocarlo para poder corroborarlo, y en esos momentos, no sabía si podría mantener la cordura como para nada más comprobar su temperatura.

Chasqueó de nueva cuenta la lengua, él no era ningún cobarde ni tampoco un puberto como para no poderse controlar al tocar aquella piel tan tentadora y suave a la vista, tragó saliva pesadamente y una gota de sudor rodó por su sien. Se reprendió mentalmente por su indecisión y cobardía, simplemente tenía que pegar su frente a su mejilla – no podía hacerlo de frente a frente por que la de él estaba siendo refrescada por la toalla.

Lentamente se acercó, aún con un atisbo de duda, se sentía completamente ridículo, pero lo bueno es que no había nadie que lo pudiera ver, en un momento de decisión rápida, colocó su frente en la mejilla del chico y corroboró que esta seguía sumamente caliente, tal vez su temperatura no había bajado ni un ápice, pero eso sólo lo podría saber con exactitud con un termómetro, cosa que dudaba que hubiera por ahí.

Se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba y caminó lentamente al baño de nueva cuenta, miraría en el botiquín de detrás del espejo para ver si ahí había algún termómetro. Cuando vio su reflejo no le gustó mucho que digamos, sus mejillas denotaban un ligero tono rosáceo, se había sonrojado, solamente por sentir en su frente la piel del taheño, aquello sí que era vergonzoso.

Abrió la puertecita que hacía función de espejo y comenzó a trasculcar lo que ahí había con cierta señal de molestia, haciendo para un lado y para el otro vendas, banditas, cinta, un poco de agua oxigenada, la botella de antiséptico y… al fin, detrás de todo, un simple pero eficiente termómetro de mercurio; si bien todo aquello le recordaba a los viejos tiempos al menos ahora tenía más recursos para ayudar al taheño.

Cerró la puertecilla con un poco de fuerza, y comenzó a leer las instrucciones que había en la cajita que contenía el instrumento. Decía que debía agitarlo fuertemente para bajar el mercurio, bien eso no era mucho problema, y después colocarlo bajo la lengua o bajo el brazo… ok ahí sí que tenía un poco de dificultad, emitió una especie de gruñido al pensar que debía tocar de nuevo aquella piel; no es que le molestara, de hecho le encantaba, pero no estaba seguro de su nivel de autocontrol, y no quería violar a un ojiártico convaleciente, que tampoco era mala idea a decir verdad.

Cuando llegó junto al chico de sus deseos, lo observó fijamente, retiró de nueva cuenta la toalla para que la medición fuera un poco más exacta; analizó un poco la situación, recordando las instrucciones de la cajita, ciertamente sería mejor para él ponérselo bajo el brazo, la sola idea de ver su pecho completamente desnudo, tocar aquella aterciopelada y pálida piel, sentir el calor de su cuerpo en sus dedos…sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar aquellas ideas y optó por la más sensata, ponerlo en su boca.

Colocó el instrumento dentro de la cavidad y, tanteándole, lo puso bajo su lengua, ahora debía esperar un rato a que el aparato hiciera su función, mientras tanto se sentó en la silla. No bien se había acomodado cuando notó al pelirrojo moverse intranquilamente apretando fuertemente el pequeño instrumento en su boca, probablemente tendría pesadillas a causa de la fiebre, pesadillas que sucedieron en algún momento de su existencia, estaba recordando momentos en la abadía, lo podía saber porque inclusive a veces él tenía esos malos sueños.

Volvió a refrescar la toalla para colocársela en la frente y retiró el utensilio, marcaba cuarenta y un grados y medio, realmente tenía una fiebre alta, no recordaba que la hubiera tenido así antes, aquello le ponía intranquilo, había leído en algún lado – la biblioteca de la chica un día cuando estaba muy aburrido y no encontraba nada más que hacer – que si subía la temperatura del cuerpo arriba de cuarenta era muy peligroso porque la persona podría convulsionar; ¿alguna vez estuvo en tal peligro con anterioridad? No lo sabía con seguridad, realmente había evitado tocarlo lo más posible cuando estaba enfermo, así que no tenía un marco de referencia.

Apretó los dientes ante la falta de información que tenía, no le gustaba no poseer todos los datos, él era muy calculador en todo, pero sin más información era muy difícil, ¿realmente estaba en peligro? Odiaba sentirse así, como si fuera un inútil, ideas iban y venían a su mente pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente, de pronto recordó que en ese mismo libro leyó que había que controlar la temperatura, bajarla, si eso era lo que necesitaba, pues le daría un baño con agua congelada.

Y nuevamente se dio un golpe mental porque un baño implicaba tocar la piel del taheño, que, aunque quería hacerlo no debería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía pues el chico se moría y si lo hacía probablemente lo violaría, pero si no lo hacía de un momento a otro podría convulsionar pero si lo hacía probablemnte ni siquiera llegara a la tina ya que lo dejaría en la cama para su deleite personal… todo ese debate iba y venía por su cabeza, era irritante y frustrante no saber qué hacer.

Volvió a ver como el ojiártico se revolvía entre las colchas, su respiración era cada vez más pesada y rápida, sus mejillas continuaban con aquél tono rosáceo y un halo de vapor salía despedido de su boca con cada exhalación, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, realmente no lo había visto en esas condiciones antes.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano comenzó a moverse hasta estar cerca del rostro del taheño, y con su dedo índice, comenzó a delinear su cara, pasándolo por su mejilla, sintiendo aquél calor no natural, simplemente admirándolo. Soltó otro suspiro, ya no sabía cuántos había dado hasta ahora, tomó la vasija y sin tener más opciones, optó por cambiar el agua y refrescarla, en vista de que un baño estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Volvió a aquél pequeño cuarto, y se volvió a ver en el espejo, se sentía un completo imbécil actuando de aquella forma tan ridícula, vertió el líquido ya caliente sobre el lavabo y abrió el agua permitiéndole llenarse de nuevo, mientras tanto, volteó a ver su mano derecha, más específicamente el dedo con el que había tocado la piel del ojiártico, todavía podía sentir un poco de aquél calor.

Tan entrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuándo el agua había comenzado a derramarse, cerró la llave, tiró el excedente y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto dónde había dejado al "bello durmiente", le dio un poco de risa el nuevo apelativo que había encontrado para él, no le quedaba mal, pero no era completamente de su tipo. Apenas puso un pie en la habitación y supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar, sus instintos se lo decían, apenas con segundos para reaccionar, volteó la vasija donde llevaba el agua, derramando su contenido, y lo usó como escudo contra una lámpara que iba directo a su cabeza.

Siguiendo la trayectoria de dónde venía el objeto pudo notar al responsable del acto, que no era ni más ni menos que cierto chico pelirrojo que un momento antes había estado recostado y ahora le miraba con cierta furia y desdén – y cómo no, seguramente había tratado de escapar de ahí, pero él había cerrado por dentro con llave imposibilitándole su acto fugitivo – desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Probablemente había estado metido en sus pensamientos durante un largo rato, lo suficiente como para que el taheño se ubicara en dónde estaba, qué había pasado y pensado en salir de ahí. Lavanda y ojiártico se enfrentaron por un largo rato, sin embargo, la vista del taheño no se notaba del todo fija, es como si batallara en enfocar, sus mejillas aún tenían aquél tinte rosa producto de la fiebre que no había podido bajar y su ceño estaba completamente fruncido; pudo notar cómo su pantalón estaba un poco húmedo debido al agua que le salpicó, pero no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente mantenía su concentración en el pelirrojo.

De pronto, pudo notar cómo comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, en definitiva no se encontraba para nada mejor, es más, casi podía apostar a que estaba peor; tuvo que reprimir la risa que su estupidez le causó

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kutnetzov? – rompió el silencio al fin eh intentando abrir un poco sus orbes

- Oh, nada importante – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros – solamente cuidando a un estúpido pelirrojo que tiene una fiebre del demonio al grado que está a punto de sufrir una convulsión

- Pues no necesito de tu ayuda – respondió mordazmente soltando poco a poco su cabeza para que su respuesta tuviera un poco más de veracidad

- ¿En serio? Pues a mí no me lo parece – le contestó con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en su rostro

- Será mejor que me dejes salir de este maldito lugar – siseó un poco ante las palabras dichas con odio – Debo encontrar a Kai antes de que ese estúpido gato le llene la cabeza de mentiras

- ¿No querrás decir antes de que Ray le aclare todo al estúpido ese?

El pelirrojo no entendió bien el por qué le entro un miedo sobrecogedor ante una frase tan simple, no pudo comprender el por qué que el pelilavanda le hubiera dicho aquello le había molestado, el por qué el hecho de que su compatriota ruso llamara al gato ese por su nombre le hería, ni por qué se preguntaba todo aquello que realmente no tenía alguna relevancia, si tan solo su cabeza dejara de dolerle tanto tal vez podría pensar con una mayor claridad, pero realmente no importaba mucho; claro está que nunca notó que el hecho de que le hubiera dicho al ojirubí "estúpido" ni siquiera le había inmutado.

- Ya comprendo – puso una sonrisa sádica similar a la que el pelilavanda le había ofrecido y notó cómo su compatriota levantaba una ceja en señal de incomprensión – Ese gato te ha lavado el cerebro, nunca lo pensé de ti Kutnetzov, pero ya veo que ese tiene un poder de persuasión muy bueno, primero a Kai, luego a ti, es bastante astuto – su voz era altiva

- Si eso deseas pensar muy bien por ti – se cruzó de brazos y encogió de hombros – realmente no me importa pero… - comenzó a avanzar hacia dónde se encontraba su excompañero de beybatallas – si le haces daño a Ray, lo lamentaras en serio – notó cómo se endurecía ante las palabras que iba diciendo

- Déjame ir – soltó de nueva cuenta, no le tenía miedo a su compatriota pero sabía muy bien hasta dónde era capaz de llegar si se le molestaba, y él no estaba en condiciones óptimas para oponérsele

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo – sonrió de lado – Ya que si lo hago de seguro irás por el lindo köt o la mocosa esa, y ninguna de las dos opciones me es conveniente

Aunque no fuera posible, pudo notar cómo mirada del pelirrojo se endurecía aún más, era evidente que había olvidado por completo la existencia de la chica, una más que se añadía a su lista de "personas-que-odio-desprecio-y-debo-matar-porque-me-impiden-estar-con-Kai"

- Tú no comprendes Kai…

- Tú eres el que no comprende Ivanov – volteó su mirada a algún punto en la pared

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ese idiota…. Simplemente no te busca a ti, nunca ah sido tuyo, nunca lo será, para él tú no existes de la forma que existe para él el köt – su mirada denotaba cierta clase de tristeza, algo que no pudo ver el otro

- Kai es mío, nunca debió ser de ese gato roñoso, ¡Nunca! – Explotó de pronto - Jamás debió haber dejado la abadía, jamás debió haber regresado a Japón, jamás debió haberse encontrado con ese gato pulgoso de nuevo ¡Jamás! Toda la culpa la tuvo esa niña idiota, aquella que dice tantos disparates de que es la hermana de Kai, él nunca tuvo una hermana, lo conozco desde siempre, ella está completamente loca y Kai se dejó engañar por sus tretas y las del gato. Sin embargo – sonrió demedio lado – tu sí que me sorprendiste Kutnetzov, mira que dejarte engañar por ese par – le vio alzar una ceja – Te creí más inteligente, más astuto, pero creo que me equivoqué contigo

- Te sorprenderías al ver lo astuta que es ella – le sonrió como quitándole importancia – Y lo equivocado que estás en todo – Esto agarró de sorpresa al ojiártico – Ese imbécil por el que tanto peleas, dime, cuántas veces te hizo gritar de placer

- Muchas – respondió inmediatamente

- ¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cuántas veces te llamó a ti en la cama? – En esta ocasión no hubo interrupciones – Eso creí. Para él no eres más que un objeto con el cual satisfacerse, un sustituto de su mano derecha – Notaba cómo la ira del taheño iba en aumento – No eres nada para él – sonrió de una forma un tanto socarrona

- Cállate… cállate… ¡Cállate! Haces que me hierva la sangre con tanta sarta de estupideces que dices, cosas sin sentido – Se estaba exasperando, no entendía cómo es que podía saber que el ojirubí nunca lo llamaba a él en la cama

- Más bien eso es lo que quieres creer, te niegas a ver la realidad

- La realidad es que Kai me ama a mi – notó como el otro se rascaba la cabeza como exasperado – No me importa lo que los demás crean, solamente importa la verdad

- Eres más terco que una mula y para tu desgracia, yo no tengo tanta paciencia como esa mocosa – no pudo notar que la mención de la chica lo dejó confundido

- ¿Por qué? – comenzó hablando un poco bajo y luego aumentó más su voz - ¿Por qué se niegan a dejármelo? ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? ¡Kai es mío!

Debido a su desplante, no pudo ver el momento en que el pelilavanda se le acercó hasta dónde se encontraba y le acertó un fuerte y duro puñetazo en su mejilla, debido a que se encontraba mareado no pudo lograr mantener el equilibrio y calló sentado al piso, posición que el otro aprovechó para sentársele a la altura de la pelvis, tomar sus muñecas y dejarlo completamente recostado.

El taheño no cabía de asombro, en un solo golpe lo derribó y lo había dejado inmovilizado, aún aunque forcejeara no lograba nada más que las manos que lo sujetaban se ciñeran aún más sobre sus muñecas, intentó alzar un poco las caderas para obligar al otro a moverse sin embargo no surtió ningún efecto, al contrario, debido a su fallido intento, pudo percatarse de la situación un tanto comprometedora y embarazosa

La cara del ojilavanda se mantenía muy cerca de la suya, su cadera chocaba con su pelvis, parte de su estómago chocaba con el suyo… ciertas imágenes nada decentes y algo fuera de lo común comenzaron a cruzar por su mente, al tiempo que sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas, y este calor no era a causa de la fiebre que tenía, como acto de reflejo volteó su cara hacia un lado al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Tal acción asombró a su compatriota ruso, no entendió de forma inmediata la razón de su comportamiento, hasta que de pronto pudo al fin notar la posición en la que él sólo se había puesto, por suerte para él, el hecho de que su compañero y objeto de sueños raros – en sus propias palabras – estuviera volteado, le benefició para evitar que viera cómo el calor se iba aglomerando en sus mejillas; sin embargo, ese no era el momento propicio para comenzar con sus estupideces de enamorado, y probablemente nunca sería el momento, este era el momento para hacerle entender al cabezota ese que el bicolor ni siquiera lo apreciaba.

- Escúchame muy bien Ivanov, porque ésta es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir y, si no lo entiendes por las buenas, te lo haré entender por las malas. El idiota ese, no es, nunca ha sido, ni nunca será tuyo, para el tu-no-existes – puntualizó las últimas palabras – Si quieres desperdiciar tu vida entera en una ilusión que nunca se hará realidad muy bien, pero algo sí te diré, y es que no permitiré que nunca, y escúchame bien, NUNCA vuelvas a lastimar al gatito

- ¿Por qué? – su voz parecía un murmullo y luego la alzó - ¿Qué tiene ese maldito gato que yo no tenga? Kai primero, luego tú, no lo comprendo, ese maldito gato roñoso debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra – le reclamó con odio

- Para tu propio bien será mejor que eso no suceda…-su mirada se tornó filosa y luego desapareció - ¿Qué tiene él que tú no, dices? Probablemente nada creo yo, nunca le eh visto algo realmente especial pero – alzó la vista al techo pero la fuerza de su agarre no disminuyó – no creo que sea solamente él… - guardó un poco de silencio como si analizara lo que había dicho – Realmente yo me llegué a preguntar lo mismo – admitió al cabo de un rato – Ese chico es realmente raro, cuando pelee contra él jamás lo vi decaído ni darse por vencido, pero en cuanto el idiota ese le dio la espalda… aquella mirada llena de energía, poder, fuerza y ánimo desaparecieron. ¿Qué tiene él que tú no? Quizás algo que tú y yo nunca tuvimos y tal vez nunca tendremos… o tal vez seas tú el que tiene más cosas, como ese extraño sadismo o aquél orgullo que sueles mostrar - se cayó un momento y luego soltó una risa como burlándose de sus propias palabras, bajó la vista y notó cómo el otro le veía de una forma como si no lo comprendiera – Realmente no me entiendes ¿cierto? No te culpo, la culpa la tiene esa mocosa extraña – rió un poco – Esa niña es realmente rara, y tu de verdad la odiabas, vieras que la dejaste a la orilla de la muerte. Esa niña…es rara, completamente opuesta al idiota ese que dices estar enamorado…Si hay alguien a quién culpar, tal vez debería ser a ella

Lo que terminó por asombrar al ojiártico no era el hecho de que el pelilavanda estuviera hablando tan animada y naturalmente de ella, como si realmente hubieran estado juntos de por vida, sino el hecho de que en su mirada había un deje de comprensión, envidia y algo parecido a la… ¿ternura? Eso no podía ser posible, ellos no tenían sentimientos ni podían comprender a la gente, eran personas sádicas y crueles, sobre todo él… entonces… ¿por qué?

Su mirada se tornó dura, llena de coraje, la odiaba, odiaba al gato, odiaba a esa chica, los dos eran unos entrometidos y el, Kutnetzov, era también un idiota que se dejaba engañar. No comprendía, no podía entenderlo, ¿por qué estaba ahí ayudándolos, interfiriendo por ellos? Es que no lo comprendía, no podía saber el ¿por qué sentía aquella opresión en el pecho, como si una tonelada estuviera aplastándole?

- Tú eres igual de idiota que Kai, se dejan embaucar por aquella mirada de gato callejero, sin saber que en realidad les tiende una trampa… mejor dicho eres más idiota que él por creer en esa mocosa – sonrió de medio lado - ¿Qué hizo para engatusarte? ¿Acaso ese gato se acostó contigo? ¿O acaso lo hizo esa niña?

- ¿Realmente importa?

- Por supuesto que no, nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me importa – volvió a voltear la mirada – Tú no eres alguien relevante en mi vida

- Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Y ¿yo qué sé? No te comprendo, ni a ti ni a Kai. No puedo entender el ¿por qué quieren a ese gato roñoso? Ni tampoco puedo comprender del todo por qué a pesar de que eso me molesta de Kai, contigo hace que mi sangre hierva. El que apoyes tanto a ese tipo, el que le hables con confianza a esa niña, el que le hayas ayudado en la nieve, el que te preocupes por ella y por el gato, todo eso hace que me enfurezca… - la estridente risa del otro hizo que callara - ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Quítate de encima

El ojiártico volvió a removerse bajo el cuerpo del otro, intentando y esforzándose por poder librarse de ese amarre pero mientras más lo intentaba más difícil era, su cabeza punzaba fuertemente, sentía como si se fuera a partir por la mitad, su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente, su vista era borrosa, sentía como si todo le diera vuelta, pero aún así intentaba escapar de ahí; no sabía el por qué, pero la simple sensación de tener ahí, tan cerca, a aquél ruso, lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

En un hueco que tuvo, pudo levantar al fin la rodilla y asestarle un golpe al ojilavanda, dándole tiempo para pararse eh intentar huir de ese lugar, sin embargo, no bien estuvo de pie, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle aún más si es que eso era posible, cada "pum pum" parecía martillarle de adentro hacia afuera en su cráneo y el mareo también fue peor, sin siquera poderlo evitar, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose con ambas manos su cabeza.

Pudo escuchar la estridente risa del pelilavanda burlándose de su deplorable y patético estado al tiempo que se le iba acercando a dónde se encontraba, no lo culpaba de haberse reído, si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él, seguramente también lo habría hecho; sentía sus ojos arder como si, como si algo le calara, los pudo sentir humedecerse y llenarse de un líquido cristalino que en un rápido parpadeo logró sacarlos de sus ojos, no permitiría que nadie y menos él, lo vieran en ese estado deplorable.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a levantarse lentamente y, justo cuando escuchó los pasos del otro a sus espaldas, logró dar un giro lo suficientemente rápido como para asestarle un golpe en la cara, lamentablemente su puntería en esos momentos era pésima y sus fuerzas eran prácticamente nulas, no hizo más que ocasionarse otro mareo para volver a caer en el duro suelo, sin embargo el golpe seco nunca llegó.

Lentamente para irse acostumbrando, comenzó a abrir los ojos – ya que los había cerrado después de que sintió que el mundo daba una vuelta tan rápida como si estuviera en una máquina centrífuga con él dentro – de forma lenta y pausada, para poder saber el ¿por qué? no había ido a hacerle una visita a su últimamente íntimo amigo el señor piso, claro está que la respuesta lo dejó un tanto helado, ya que un fornido brazo lo mantenía sujetado a la altura de la cintura.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, fue levantado y cargado por aquellos fuertes brazos, ante la sorpresa no reaccionó a tiempo como para hacer una rabieta por sentirse como una niña debido a la posición, y tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando aquellos cómodos – no fue consciente de este pensamiento – brazos lo soltaron y dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la mullida cama, logrando otro ataque de dolor de cabeza, aunque ahora un poco más ligero.

No podía comprender a aquél tipo, simplemente lo dejó ahí, tomó de nueva cuenta la vasija, caminó al cuarto de baño, escuchó el agua correr, cerrarse la llave y verlo regresar con aquél contenedor lleno de agua, le vio recoger la toalla que él había tirado al suelo cuando se levantó, mojarla y exprimirla para después, sin ningún toque de delicadeza, sujetarlo de un hombro y obligarle a recostarse para ponerle aquella compresa en su frente, realmente se sentía muy bien aquella cosa, le hacía sentir fresco su cuerpo pero…¡Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo con él aquél tipo! ¿Creía que era una estúpida princesa en apuros?

Con completa brusquedad, agarró aquella compresa y la volvió a tirar al suelo con violencia parándose de nuevo de la cama para plantársele de frente - ya que el otro no se había sentado - con una mirada llena de odio; tuvo que levantar la vista ya que el otro era mucho más alto que él pero no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaba asqueado de aquella actitud tan… rara; él no era el violento, sádico y carente de sentimientos que conocía, no comprendía a aquél tipo, no era propio de él, ese no era el Bryan Kutnetzov que conocía y que le gustaba… Ese último pensamiento lo había agarrado desprevenido, ni siquiera entendía de dónde provino, realmente se encontraba enfermo, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con esa estúpida actitud tuya? – Le espetó y vio al otro alzar una ceja en señal de incomprensión – No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan caritativo como para cuidar a alguien enfermo? Y por sobre todo ¿Desde cuándo eres tan caritativo como para cuidarme a mí, a quien tanto odias?

- ¿Caritativo dices? ¿Desde cuándo? Si serás un completo idiota – bufó un poco - ¿Quién demonios crees que fue quién te salvó de morir de fiebre en la abadía durante todos estos años? – Cerró sus ojos y volvió a rascarse la cabeza con total desesperación – En verdad eres un grandísimo idiota, y pensar que le creí a esa niña sus palabras, debí haberlo deducido, estar con ella hace que se me pegue su estupidez – decía ya sin prestarle atención al chico de cabellos rojos que tenía en frente ni ver cómo su cara era de total desentendimiento ante lo que decía, sin notar cómo bajaba su vista y se quedaba perdida en un punto en el suelo

- ¿Por qué? – Su mirada no se despegaba de aquél punto fijo y no vio que el otro le miró como si fuera un bicho raro - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué si tanto me odias y aborreces?

- ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? – le interrumpió - ¿Sabes? Haces preguntas realmente estúpidas y molestas – tomó aire y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro – En primer lugar sí, admito que tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, eres terco, testarudo, tienes mal humor cuando te levantas, no comprendes razones, orgulloso, sádico, que no le veo mucho de malo ya que yo también lo soy, ególatra, hablador y entre otros mil y un defectos más – miró al techo – pero nunca eh dicho que te odio y aborrezco, ni siquiera creo haberte deseado la muerte en serio, a menos que sea por mis propias manos – rió. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Por qué hago todo esto? La respuesta es simple – intentó pensar la respuesta pero mejor no lo hizo, ya que si la pensaba las palabras nunca saldrían de su boca así que simplemente las dejó fluir – y es porque me gustas

Ante esas simples palabras el pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, lo veía fijamente como si fuera un fantasma que se acababa de percatar que estaba ahí, esas palabras habían salido de SU boca, aquella que solamente decía palabras hirientes, sádicas y llenas de maldad, ¿realmente era posible que una persona como él tuviera sentimientos? Por más que pensaba la respuesta siempre era al final un "no". En definitiva debía estar tomándole el pelo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

- Si, puedo sentir cosas aparte de sadismo, odio y repulsión; sí, sé que es algo increíble de creer; sí hasta yo me asombré cuando lo descubrí y sí, lo que dije, es real – se le adelantó al otro – Para mi desgracia y la tuya tu eres la persona a la que elegí molestar con este tema que la verdad no comprendo mucho – admitió – y a mi parecer tu tampoco lo entiendes del todo y ¿Qué espero de decírtelo? Realmente nada – se encogió en hombros – supongo… que solamente quería decirlo… - parecía que iba a decir algo más pero ningún otro sonido salió de su boca

- ¿Pretendes que te crea algo de lo que acabas de decir?

- Supongo que no, solamente quería corroborar algo que por ahí me dijeron – Confesó haciendo alusión a que una vez la ojirubí le había dicho que se sentiría mejor si confesaba sus sentimientos y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, si, ahora se sentía "más ligero", por decirlo de alguna forma

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a repetir aquella palabra que llevaba diciendo todo el rato - ¿Por qué dices cosas tan incoherentes, tan estúpidas? – Se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos - No lo comprendo – comenzó el ojiártico – Simplemente no puedo comprender el por qué me molesta que hables con alguien más, que le prestes atención a alguien más, sobre todo a ese gato roñoso, no entiendo por qué me saca de quicio y quisiera golpearlo y a ti también, no comprendo por qué no me provoca el mismo sentimiento con Kai, ni comprendo por qué a veces siento un odio repulsivo de que alguien te vea– escuchó la risa estridente del otro - ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

- Dices que no comprendes nada de eso, ¿cierto? Pues entonces te diré por qué, el por qué sientes todo eso, la respuesta es clara y simple…. Tienes celos

La palabra resonó en la cabeza del ojiártico, "celos", ni siquiera comprendía bien que eran – si supiera que la chica tuvo que explicarle casi con dibujos al pelilavanda qué significaba tener celos y tuvieron una pelea campal para que aceptara que los tenía – pero por alguna razón, el que le recalcara que él tenía eso, le hacía molestar a sobre manera, al punto que casi se le había olvidado que estaba enfermo.

- ¿¡Celos! Yo no tengo celos de ti

- Entonces, dime – se le acercó peligrosamente - ¿Cuál es tú teoría del por qué aborreces todo eso?

- Es un extraño virus que debió afectarme en Rusia cuando estaba bajo mucha presión

- Oh, ¿en serio? – le cuestionó de forma burlona

- Por supuesto, no hay ninguna otra explicación

- Claro que sí la hay, solamente es de que te des cuenta de ella

- ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿según tú, cuál es esa razón?

- Que yo – se acercó más a él tanto que le hizo retroceder hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y calló sentado – a ti – se acercó a su rostro – te gusto

El ojiártico abrió sus ojos a más no poder, parecía pasmado, las palabras las escuchaba pero no podía razonarlas, simplemente lo que decía carecía de sentido, ¿Qué a él le gustaba ese tipo? Eso era imposible, él quería a Kai, eso había sido así desde que recordaba. Las palabras que dijo carecían de sentido para él, seguramente lo único que quería era confundirle, obligarle a bajar sus defensas, y lo había logrado, pero no se dejaría engañar.

Pudo notar como una mano se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, como queriendo acariciarle, sin embargo, con el dorso de su mano logró alejarla con un golpe algo fuerte, no quería que se le acercara, no quería que le tocara, porque se sentía raro cada vez que lo hacía; a decir verdad no podía recordar las veces que se había enfermado, así que mucho menos podía recordar si él en verdad alguna vez le había ayudado.

No podía recordar nada, después de que ese idiota había perdido contra el gato ese Boris lo había obligado a participar en una clase de experimento supuestamente para hacerlo más fuerte eh invencible, sin embargo a causa de aquél experimento, muchos recuerdos se perdieron, no es que tuviera muchos, pero simplemente se perdieron, de hecho, recordaba muy vagamente la pelea, fuera de eso, nada, sus recuerdos eran un hoyo negro pero realmente no le importaba mucho eso, nunca le había importado.

En esos momentos lo único que le importaba era alejarse de él, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero se sentía demasiado incómodo cada vez que se le acercaba; ¿Que estaba enamorado de él?, esas eran puras patrañas. Aún sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, y batallaba en enfocar, pero no por eso permitiría que lo pisoteara y confundiera de esa forma porque simplemente él no estaba enamorado de ese sujeto

- Ya veo – contestó al cabo de unos segundos el ojilavanda – Bueno, tal vez me equivoqué – comenzó a incorporarse de la posición un tanto acosadora que tenía

- Por supuesto que te equivocaste – le recriminó

- De acuerdo – se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda – Puedo ver que ya estás un poco mejor – cruzó sus brazos – así que ya puedes cuidarte tu solo, yo me largo de este lugar – no podía notar que las palabras eran dichas con cierta recriminación – Ahí hay agua y está el termómetro, te recomiendo que tomes un baño de agua fría

- ¿A dónde vas? – la pregunta salió un poco más alarmada que lo que hubiera querido

- No es de tu incumbencia – le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche al grado que le extrañó ya que él nunca le había dado esa clase de miradas – Pero – cambió a una sonrisa socarrona – Iré a visitar a esa mocosa que dejaste casi muerta - Dicho esto siguió caminando tranquilamente

No supo realmente qué pasó, solamente sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia y de una forma un tanto alterada, hasta colocarse en frente del pelilavanda eh interponerse en su paso, le agarró de las solapas de su chaquetilla y encaró, ni siquiera había pensado en qué decirle no creyó tener qué decirle nada.

- ¿Y ahora qué pretendes Ivanov? – Ninguna respuesta – Si no tienes nada qué decir quítate de mi camino – Intentó avanzar pero el otro no se movió – O ¿es que acaso descubriste cierta atracción por mí?

- Cállate

- Oh, ya veo – le pareció divertido tratar de molestarlo un rato, a fin de cuentas, había sido rechazado – Entonces estoy en lo correcto

- Cállate

- Pero ya me dejaste en claro que el idiota ese es de tu tipo, así que ya no estoy más interesado en ti, y si haces el favor de hacerte a un lado porque de lo contrario tendré que golpearte

- Te digo que te calles

- ¿Te molesta que hable? Lo siento mucho pero usted, señor yo-todo-lo-puedo no me manda/Cállate – repitió el ojiártico al tiempo que el pelilavanda hablaba – Y si le molesta mi voz pues tendrá que aguantarse porque no estoy dispuesto a callarme solamente porque lo ordenes/Cállate – repitió – Si quieres que me calle déjame ir/Cállate/De lo contrario no podré hacerlo/Cállate/Si sigues/Cállate/agarrándome/Cállate/así/Cállate/no podre irme/Cállate/y.. – Sus palabras ya no pudieron ser oídas porque algo se lo impedía

Quería que se callara, su voz resonaba en su cabeza, desde el momento que le dijo que iba a ver a esa chica rara comenzó a perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo, trató de pensar calmadamente, pero por más que le decía que se callara, él no le concedía ese favor, no podía pensar, no podía razonar nada, para cuando pudo hacerlo, ya había encontrado una forma un tanto peculiar de callarlo. Dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí mismo para que de alguna forma se callara y, lo único que encontró, fue sellar su boca con la suya.

El pelilavanda no daba crédito a lo que sentía y veía, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo, sobre sus labios sentía un tibio calor invadiéndolos, se sentía suave y carnoso, sobre su columna sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera. Realmente no se esperaba que se sintiera así, se había preparado para cualquier clase de sensación, mientras estuviera en un rango de lo normal, pero aquello excedía los límites.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró aquello, probablemente facción de segundos, pero fue lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate, a él, a Bryan Kutnetzov, el tipo más sádico y fuerte de la abadía, derrotado por un simple beso, no, aquello no era tan simple, le habían entrenado para cualquier cosa inhumana, pero nunca para algo tan humano como lo era el tener sentimientos de cariño.

Tan fugaz como comenzó, así terminó, el pelirrojo se alejó de él, con una mirada retadora, y frotándose los labios, como si quisiera borrar cualquier rastro de lo que había hecho; aún no comprendía muy bien el por qué lo hizo, pero si eso le permitía pensar por tan sólo unos momentos estaba bien, ahora él estaba fuera de combate así que provechando eso se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de aquél lugar.

Ya estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta que, hasta esos momentos, había estado cerrada, cuando de pronto sintió cómo le jalaban de su muñeca y le daban la media vuelta, solamente para encarar a su compañero ruso, nada más pudo sentir cómo su espalda golpeó contra la pared y sus muñecas eran sujetadas arriba de su cabeza por una gran mano, estaba atrapado.

De nueva cuenta la cara del pelilavanda se acercó peligrosamente a la suya, aquello realmente le hacía sentir incómodo pero, apenas iba a protestar se arrepintió, debido a que su mirada era un tanto extraña para su gusto, era como si estuviera un poco perdida, aquella mirada le asustaba en cierta medida, era como… como si pudiera ver dentro de su ser.

- Escúchame bien Ivanov, no juegues con fuego – se acercó hasta su oreja – si no te quieres quemar

- Aléjate de mí – forcejeó un poco para intentar escapar

- O si no ¿qué? – para él ya no era tiempo de pensar, ya no quería razonar más, simplemente haría lo que su cuerpo le dictara - ¿Qué piensas hacer… Ivanov? – pasó su lengua por la oreja del ojiártico

- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! – estaba desesperado y alterado, aquello se había sentido extrañamente bien

- No, no, no – le jaló para poder alejarlo de dónde él mismo lo había puesto – En estos momentos, tú eres completamente mío – le obligó a caminar hasta donde estaba la cama para después tirarlo ahí – Y harás lo que yo quiera – se puso sobre el, en esos momentos, débil cuerpo del taheño

El pelirrojo estaba un poco extrañado – por no decir que mucho pero nunca lo admitiría – debido a la actitud de su compatriota, su instinto le decía que se alejara de él lo más pronto posible, pero no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo; la mirada del pelilavanda era amenazante, pero no de la forma que solía serlo en las beybatallas, ésta era otra clase de mirada, una que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Intentó incorporarse y hacerle frente, pero apenas y lo estaba intentando cuando una mano enorme se posó sobre su hombro y le obligó a recostarse de nuevo al tiempo en que sus muñecas eran nuevamente apresadas sobre su cabeza, ahora estaba atrapado, estaba completamente debajo del enorme cuerpo del pelilavanda que se mantenía en una posición de cuatro patas restringiéndole cualquier salida, no había escapatoria.

La sonrisa de aquél era de satisfacción y a la vez un poco desencajada, era como si hubiera perdido el control de su propio cuerpo y estuviera tratando con un animal que estaba obedeciendo a sus instintos y, tal vez, así era. Pudo observar cómo lentamente se acercaba hacia su cara de nueva cuenta así que por instinto volteó la suya como para evitar cualquier contacto y cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin embargo, no estaba completamente preparado para lo que el ojilavanda iba a hacer.

Pronto sintió el cálido aliento del otro posado sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente sin llegar a tocarlo, aquella simple acción estaba logrando que sintiera descargas eléctricas por la columna, eso era algo nuevo para él, nunca antes había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando el bicolor le hacía el amor – ya que para él siempre había sido aquellas sesiones de sexo hacer el amor.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que, cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrer su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la simple sensación le hizo querer emitir un grito pero lo reprimió mordiéndose la lengua lo más fuerte que pudo, la sensación era extraña, eran cosas que usualmente el pelirrojo le hacía cuando estaban en la cama pero simplemente lo notaba diferente.

Movió sus manos intentando liberarse sin mucho éxito, se maldijo mentalmente ya que su situación actual no le favorecía, se sentía alarmado, de no cambiar la situación, su compatriota ruso lo violaría; prontamente a aquella sensación se le unió otra, que era una de las manos del ojilavanda posándose en su pecho primero lo pudo notar sobre su chaquetilla pero prontamente se acomodó a la altura del zíper y comenzó a abrirlo, estaba desvistiéndolo; no hizo más que cerrar de nueva cuenta los ojos.

El movimiento era lento, pausado, como si el tiempo no existiera, otra cosa distinta a lo que solía sentir ya que casi siempre terminaba semidesnudo o completamente desnudo pero en menos de cinco minutos; aquella lengua no dejaba de recorrer su cuello, arriba y abajo, dejando un sendero húmedo, y de cuando en cuando posándose en su manzana de Adán y mordiéndola un poco, lo suficiente como para ser un tanto excitante. Aunque no lo quisiera, esas simples acciones del pelilavanda le estaban haciendo sentir extasiado.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, pero ya no sabía si era por la fiebre o por lo que sentía; de pronto, notó cómo algo un poco frío se posaba sobre su piel haciéndole estremecerse, se movía con extremo cuidado, adentrándose cada vez más y más sobre su pecho hasta que al fin pareció alcanzar su objetivo: su tetilla derecha…

Ante el leve roce arqueó un poco la espalda dejándose llevar todas por las sensaciones, lo podía notar claramente cómo se movía rozándolo delicada pero a la vez seductoramente, ya había olvidado casi por completo el querer escapar, su fuerza de voluntad para impedir aquellos actos se habían desvanecido, ya no sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería o… ¿tal vez si?

Ligeros besos comenzaron a posarse en su cuello, era una sensación extraña viniendo de esa persona, alguien a quien tenía bajo el concepto de carente de sentimientos; no podía pensar en nada más que aquella mano tocándole, de pronto, las sensaciones pararon, pero solamente por unos segundos, ya que el pelilavanda se acomodó de una forma que le fue fácil levantarle la camisa que traía y dejarle con el torso descubierto.

Cerró herméticamente los ojos, pudo sentir claramente que sus mejillas se encendían a causa de la vergüenza y placer, algo que no le había pasado nunca antes, se sentía humillado ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, era extraño, era placentero, nunca creyó poder experimentar algo de tal índole.

Prontamente, aquella boca que había estado saboreando su cuello se posó sobre el ahora desnudo torso, y comenzó a besarlo también, pero ya no de forma tan sutil, sino ahora como si no hubiera comido el días y quisiera saciar esa hambre con su cuerpo; iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojas donde mordía y cada vez que lo hacía él debía morder su labio interior para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca, no iba a perder frente a él.

El pelilavanda se estaba divirtiendo, a su propio gusto, sabía que el pelirrojo estaba reprimiéndose, pero realmente no le importaba; estaba cien por ciento consciente de que lo que iba a hacer era violarlo pero… en ese momento no le importaba mucho que digamos, a fin de cuentas él era el que había empezado con aquél jueguito al besarle, ahora aunque quisiera – que no quería – o el ojiártico se lo rogara – que le valdría un sorbete de limón – no pararía.

Daba mordidas lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder dejarle marcas en su cuerpo, podía notar algunas ya antiguas muy probablemente – aunque él estaba seguro – creados por el bicolor, por suerte para él mismo no era celoso ni posesivo – aunque la verdad no le importaba lo que le hubiera hecho el ruso-japonés y nunca le importaría total no era demasiado relevante, solamente quería ese cuerpo – así que seguiría con su juego.

Podía notar cómo el taheño se removía levemente bajo de él, realmente se estaba divirtiendo y sin saberlo pensó en que, de haber sabido antes lo divertido que sería violarle, lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Podría seguir haciéndolo mucho más tiempo, pero quería más así que, sin ningún previo aviso, mordió una de las tetillas del otro, ocasionando que en esta ocasión no pudiera reprimir un grito de excitación.

Se auto regañó por haber permitido que aquél sonido saliera de su boca, podía notar claramente cómo aquél pedazo de carne tan sensible era devorado poco a poco y de una forma tan irresistible, sentía los lengüetazos, cómo se hacía el delicioso contraste entre el cálido aliento cada vez que lo dejaba libre y el frío de la habitación, haciéndole que se pusiera completamente duro.

Repitió el mismo proceso con la otra tetilla, no por eso siendo menos placentero, podía notar cómo su propia excitación empezaba a hacerse presente, porque la había mantenido al margen lo más que pudo, pero ya no era posible, también fue consciente de la propia del chico bajo su cuerpo, que aunque se negaba ya estaba más que notable, una sonrisa torcida se mostro en sus labios.

Se retiró un poco de aquél cuerpo, para poder notarlo en plenitud, nunca había sido un chico romántico, nunca le habían enseñado como mostrar sentimientos así que, lo primero que pensó al verlo con los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas rojas, el aliento caliente y algo pastosa fue que ahora, más que nunca, quería violarlo y comérselo vivo. Su sonrisa demoniaca volvió a hacerse presente.

Sintió aflojar el amarre sobre sus muñecas para al fin dejarlas libres pero parecía que sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, tanto la de voluntad como la física, simplemente había dejado de resistirse; notaba su erección apretando contra de su pantalón, era algo incómodo mas no doloroso, por ahora, con una agilidad impresionante, el ojilavanda le despojó ahora por completo de su chaquetilla y su playera, frunció el ceño para hacer denotar su molestia.

Se sintió indignado, más ahora no por el hecho de que el otro le estuviera haciendo tales cosas, sino porque él estaba semidesnudo y el otro completamente desvestido, en un ataque rápido – eh inesperado para su compatriota ruso – se incorporó un poco, solamente lo suficiente como para poder voltearlo y dejarle ahora bajo su debilitado cuerpo; si él quería jugar entonces jugarían, y verían quién sería el perdedor una vez que hubieran terminado.

Intentó repetir lo que el otro le había estado haciendo pero era algo torpe, después de todo nunca había participado en tal acción, besaba y mordía con torpeza el cuello níveo tan parecido al suyo; sin miramientos ni delicadeza abrió a la fuerza la chaquetilla del otro sin dejar a un lado su cometido inicial eh inmediatamente le quitó la camisa, no era lento, no era tan meticuloso, era como si compitiera contra él.

Estaba sorprendido por el cambio de posiciones, no se lo esperaba, y realmente los tocamientos que le hacía eran bastante rápidos, pero aún así tenían un toque de erotismo; dejó que le quitara la chaquetilla y la camisa y, una vez completada la tarea, notó cómo se quedó quieto unos segundos, le causo una ligera risa que no demostró con tal de no asustarlo, a fin de cuentas se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Salió rápidamente de las pequeñas vacaciones que se tomó su cerebro y, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, comenzó con la tarea de besar aquél torso, eran pequeños besos algo tímidos – aunque nunca lo admitiría – y mordidas torpes y dolorosas – a pesar de que realmente el dolor estaba excitando más al pelilavanda, pensó que tal vez era un masoquista y luego lo ratificó al recordar que "sufría" por ese tipo durante hace ya un rato – por aquí y por allá.

Ciertamente estaba disfrutando las acciones del otro hacia su cuerpo, pero no era del que se dejara hacer – si lo pensaba bien ninguno de los dos lo era, siempre habían sido muy competitivos – así que rápidamente se aburrió y en un rápido y ágil movimiento volvió a posarlo bajo su cuerpo dejando asombrado al otro chico durante unos segundos por la mirada que tenía, aquella que le gustaba, la que siempre ponía cuando combatía.

No pudo notar a tiempo que, mientras aquella mirada lo mantenía entretenido, la mano derecha del otro bajaba hasta su hombría, hasta que estuvo fuertemente sujeta en su mano presionándole, causándole que un nuevo grito de excitación saliera de su boca. Pudo sentir cómo el zíper bajó rápidamente y el cómo el botón del pantalón era desabrochado con una agilidad bastante buena; la fría – que en esos momentos la sentía bastante cálida – mano se adentró en sus bóxer y sujetó su miembro con firmeza.

La sensación fue indescriptible para él a pesar de que no era la primera vez, podía sentir cómo la mano se movía sobándolo al tiempo que escuchaba – por que mantenía sus ojos cerrados para sentir más – cómo el otro se quitaba su propio pantalón; no supo la razón del porqué de pronto se sintió un tanto ansioso ocasionando que su miembro se pusiera aún más duro, si es que esto era posible.

Realmente se sentía algo desesperado además de aburrido por tener que postergar más lo que anhelaba, o deseaba, así que mientras masajeaba al pelirrojo, el se desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó, una vez completado su objetivo con la mano que tenía libre bajó el pantalón del taheño junto con sus bóxers en un solo movimiento hasta los tobillos – no podía bajarlos más ya que tenía todavía los zapatos; lentamente y sin dejar de efectuar aquellos movimientos, lo fue volteando hasta que quedó en cuatro sostenido por sus codos y rodillas.

La posición tampoco era nueva, pero su el hecho de estarlo disfrutando a tal extremo, prontamente – y sin realmente sentir una verdadera sorpresa – notó cómo el pelilavanda acercó su miembro hasta su entrada y, sin preparación alguna – realmente no la necesitaba – fue metiéndolo lentamente primero y después de algunos segundos lo introdujo de una estocada, emitió un grito de dolor mezclado con excitación – después de ya no tenía la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho con el ojirubí ya no le dolía tanto, pero seguía siendo igual de placentero.

Quería meterlo despacio pero le fue imposible, a medida que lo iba introduciendo iba notando cómo su miembro era cubierto por el calor y la humedad de esa cavidad, era un poco doloroso, pero no tanto como algún entrenamiento en la abadía o algún experimento del lunático de Boris – de hecho ni siquiera se acercaba ya que ese tipo era un sádico – lo que sí estaba seguro era que era deliciosa la sensación.

Intentó contenerse pero su voluntad no fue tan fuerte como pensó – la verdad era que no se quería contener ni un poco ya que estaba ansioso. Prontamente se aburrió de ser "delicado" y de una sola estocada introdujo la totalidad de su miembro, ésta acción ocasionó que emitiera una especie de gruñido y ligero grito de excitación con los dientes apretados, era una sensación mucho más placentera de lo que habría jamás pensado, imaginado y/o soñado.

No pudo esperar el clásico "hasta que se acostumbrara" – había investigado un poco en sus ratos de ocio – o que "él le diera la señal de que se podía mover", así que en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la necesidad, empezó con el movimiento de hacia adelante y hacia atrás, aún con el miembro del otro chico en su mano y masajeándolo al ritmo que él mismo se movía.

Podía escuchar la voz del taheño salir como entre un pujido de queja y placer al mismo tiempo, como queriendo sentir más el pelirrojo se acomodó subiendo aún más la cadera y bajando la cabeza, esta posición le hacía sentir aún más apretada su hombría y por supuesto era más delicioso cada movimiento, un verdadero grito de excitación se escuchó seguido de muchos más, quería seguir así mucho más tiempo, sin embargo sabía que no podía ser eterno – al menos hasta que investigara cómo lograrlo.

De su boca salían pequeños pujidos que no podía evitar, era endemoniadamente bueno, y el hecho de que estuviera masajeando su miembro al ritmo de las estocadas no le ayudaba mucho que digamos; sintió sus brazos temblar al punto que creyó que en cualquier momento caería así que, antes de que eso pasara, se acomodó bajando su cabeza y subiendo más la cadera, ocasionando que la sensación de cada golpe fuera más profundo, ante esto no pudo reprimir más y un grito de excitación salió de su boca – a pesar de que quiso morderse la lengua para no hacerlo pero le fue imposible.

No podía creer que fuera suya la voz que resonaba por la habitación, se escuchaba algo chillona y llena de placer, su mente decía que se quitara, que se moviera, que cambiara de posición para evitar humillarse más, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes, estaba gozando, como nunca lo había hecho, realmente gozaba todas las sensaciones que el pelilavanda le hacía sentir pero, si seguía a ese ritmo, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos y algo pegajosos, la cara del pelirrojo denotaba un gran sonrojo y la del ojilavanda un esfuerzo por conseguir más placer, la mano grande y fuerte del pelilavanda mantenía aquél ritmo conjunto a las estocadas, la habitación ya no se sentía fría y silenciosa sino todo lo contrario; de un momento a otro el pelilavanda se acomodó de tal forma que su aliento chocaba contra la oreja del taheño dándole más placer, los pujidos y gemidos de su compatriota ruso los podía escuchar con claridad, de un momento a otro iba a terminar.

- Yura…

Éstas simples palabras chocaron en el oído del ojiártico quien abrió los ojos como plato, una estocada más por parte del ojilavanda lo más fuertemente que pudo y terminó dentro del taheño, ocasionando que también él terminara en la mano del otro, cansados, sudorosos y consternados por las acciones, el pelirrojo se dejó caer y sobre él cayó también su compatriota.

Respiraban entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, el taheño permanecía con la cara hundida en el colchón mientras sentía cómo el otro iba quitándose de encima de él, cerró sus ojos y por unos momentos no supo nada, realmente estaba cansado, el mundo de la oscuridad lo había consumido.

El pelilavanda se levantó de dónde estaba, ya que si no lo hacía pronto habría un pelirrojo asfixiado en esa habitación y a él no le convenía mucho que digamos; lentamente se fue incorporando hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama, dejó salir un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza, estaba realmente cansado pero para nada estaba arrepentido, nunca se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía.

En silencio comenzó a vestirse de nuevo recordando lentamente lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos, volteó a ver al chico acostado en la cama que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus labios un poco abiertos y las mejillas encendidas en un tono rosáceo bastante seductor, parecía que la actividad reciente lo había dejado un poco agotado, sonrió de forma torcida ya que, si lo dejaba así como estaba, ese resfriado empeoraría, así que lo hizo poco a poco, sin embargo cuando ya le estaba acomodando de nuevo en la cama…

- ¡Aiko!

Por inercia volteó a ver a dónde provenía la voz, emitió una risa medio callada pero burlona y comenzó a caminar siguiendo aquél sonido pero, cuando iba a avanzar, sintió que su chaqueta se atoró con algo, volteando a ver qué era se encontró con un lobo sujetándola fuertemente con la mirada algo vidriosa a causa de los remanentes de la fiebre que tenía, se quitó la chamarra, se la arrojó al pelirrojo y le dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa. El taheño lo miró algo consternado por la acción, pero tomó la chaqueta y dejó que el pelilavanda se fuera de ahí.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hello! Primero que nada discúlpenme si cambié las personalidades de estos rusos, es que a mí siempre me han dado la impresión de que es simplemente que no saben cómo expresarse pero como el sentimiento de amor se expresa por instinto, pues nada más hay que seguirlo :P. En segundo lugar pues está algo raro este capítulo no sé me sentí rara y bloqueada, escribí el capi como tres veces y después de la mitad otras tres veces, me era imposible hacer una escena con ellos dos ya que nunca los había utilizado, siempre eran Kai y Ray pero también les tocaba algo a ellos jejeje pero bueno, perdón por lo que sea que les incomode de este capítulo pero aún así me divertí haciéndolo a pesar de que fue muy estresante el sentirme bloqueada para hacerlo.

Bueno ya saben, se agradecen los reviews y pues esto lo hago por ustedes que siguen al pobre fanfic a pesar de que lo dejé por alrededor de un año sin actualizar :D les agradezco infinitamente que sigan a este fic y adivinen, ya está en la recta final ;)

Ah y gracias a NekoT porque me dijo que tenía algunas incoherencias :S espero haberlas arreglado si no ahí me dicen jeje

Matta ne


	20. Adiós?

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**¿ADIOS?**

Estaba algo abstraído en sus pensamientos así que, aunque estuviera viendo lo que había en sus brazos, realmente no lo hacía, solamente miraba a un punto fijo y perdido en el espacio, recordando nada más las palabras que el otro chico le había dicho antes de perderse por el corredor, a pesar del miedo que tenía cumpliría su palabra, haría lo inhumanamente posible para salvar a la chica

Sentía el peso muerto sobre sus brazos, muerto…reaccionó ante esa palabra, no quería pensar en ella, pero no podía evitarlo, la posibilidad de que una simple palabra fuera tan tangible le hacía sentir sumamente preocupado, volvió a ser consciente del peso de en sus brazos y notó el seño fruncido de la chica que cargaba, realmente le dolía, aunque estaba inconsciente, aún se quejaba de dolor.

Apretó fuertemente la llave que había tomado unos instantes antes, no necesitaba ver el número de habitación ya que lo conocía bien de sobra, pudo sentir el movimiento de la ojirubí entre sus brazos, dejó soltar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación intentando no moverla mucho sin lograr un buen resultado pero al menos lo intentaba.

Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos prestando atención a su alrededor para no chocar, golpear o tropezar con algo, aunque no fuera realmente necesario debido a que si había alguien que conociera aquél lugar como la palma de su mano era él y nadie más, no por nada era el que dirigía aquella posada, y lo había estado haciendo por el transcurso de varios años.

Pasó de largo las escaleras por dónde había visto perderse al pelilavanda yendo todavía más para el fondo a dónde se podía ver una puerta que decía "Sólo empleados", era la puerta de la cocina y, para quien no conociera bien el lugar no podría notar que, justo debajo de la escalinata, a su mano izquierda y como a un metro antes de llegar a la puerta con acceso restringido, estaba otra puerta un tanto escondida.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no mover mucho a la chica metió la llave en el picaporte y abrió la puerta, ésta al ir mostrando su interior emitió un leve chirrido que, en cierta medida, al pelicastaño le resultó un tanto tétrico debido a la situación. A pesar de que intentó no mover a la ojirubí sus resultados no fueron muy buenos ya que la chica emitió un quejido al momento que el chico giró la perilla.

Se adentró lentamente al lugar dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su habitación, una vez llegando ahí colocó a la chica en su cama y la arropó, con el simple movimiento de dejarla en la mullida cama la ojirubí volvió a emitir un leve grito de dolor al cambio de posición en el que había estado y, debido a éste, el chico se sorprendió un tanto al grado que estuvo a punto de dejarla caer por el susto pero reaccionó a tiempo.

Durante unos instantes se le quedó viendo fijamente con el seño fruncido, realmente estaba preocupado, volvía a recordar las palabras del pelilavanda y su determinación de cumplir con lo pactado pero…no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, la chica estaba en muy mal estado casi al borde de la muerte, él no tenía conocimientos especializados en medicina como para saber qué se le había roto o dónde.

Podía notar la respiración de ella un tanto pesada, lenta y pausada, como si quisiera respirar y a la vez no, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados; cerró fuertemente sus manos en puños hasta encajarse sus propias uñas y le miraba fijamente como una auto recriminación por no haber estado en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada…otra vez le volvía a fallar y no se lo podía perdonar.

Después de unos momentos de estarle viendo sin hacer nada se dio media vuelta regresando por sus mismos pasos hasta volver a la recepción, ya ahí miró por el lugar como buscando algo y no encontrándolo de inmediato con la vista, caminó hasta detrás del mostrador y buscó de nueva cuenta con la mirada bajo de él hasta que pronto lo divisó, una pequeña caja color blanco con una cruz roja.

La tomó y sacó de debajo de unas cajas que la tapaban, a fin de cuentas no era común utilizar esa caja, pero en esos momentos sí que la necesitaba, tenía otros equipos más chicos, uno en cada habitación, pero eran muy básicos y, bueno, éste también era básico pero tenía un poco más de variedad, se levantó lentamente dispuesto a regresar a dónde había dejado a la chica pero, apenas se intentó incorporar cuando vio otra caja un tanto grande ahí mismo pero un poco más oculta por las cajas, la sacó lentamente de su escondite y la puso sobre el mostrador.

Estaba lleno de tierra haciéndole ver de un tono gris en lugar del negro que era, aspiró un poco de aire y luego lo sopló sobre aquella caja para quitar un poco aquella tela que le cubría y después retiró lo que quedaba con la mano, sonrió un poco, aquella caja podría ser muy útil en esos momentos, tomó lo el speaker y leyó una notita pegada al aparato, unas coordenadas para la señal, decía que solamente se usara en caso de emergencias y él consideraba que, si una chica con no sabía cuántas heridas internas no lo eran, entonces no sabía qué podía ser una.

Comenzó a buscar las coordenadas, rogando por que funcionara y captara algo, mientras lo hacía iba apretando el botón y diciendo la palabra "cambio", nunca había usado una de esas así que no estaba seguro de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, de pronto, pudo captar una especie de estática seguido de un "io" parecía que lo estaba logrando, volvió un poco y repitió la palabra "cambio" y esta vez recibió una contestación.

- Adelante, cambio – se escuchó la voz un tanto robotizada y distorsionada - ¿Quién eres?, cambio

- Si, ¿Hola?

- Si, adelante, ¿quién eres?, cambio – volvió a responder aquella voz

- Mi nombre es Kyoya, soy el dueño de la posada que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña, estoy atrapado en ella junto con unos clientes, en total somos seis personas, entre ellas está un chico con una fiebre muy alta y una chica con graves heridas internas…-esperó respuesta por unos segundos y luego añadió – cambio

- Eso es imposible – rió una voz al otro lado de la línea – En ese lugar no queda nadie después de la temporada fuerte

- Estoy diciendo que quedo yo – acotó la risa del otro – y además de mi se encuentran otras 5 personas más – esperó alrededor de cinco minutos por una respuesta y recordó el decir la palabra para terminar su frase - cambio

- ¿Y por qué crees que te vamos a creer una historia tan ridícula? Para empezar en ese lugar nunca hay nadie fuera de temporada, el dueño de esa posada es el señor Longhester y para finalizar dudo que el dueño se digne a estar ahí atendiendo como un simple empleado – volvió a escuchar la risa del sujeto

- ¡Escúchame bien! – Volvió a interrumpirlo – ¡Te estoy diciendo que mi nombre es Kyouya Longhester, soy dueño de la cadena hotelera Longhester y junto a mi está muy gravemente herida la sobrina de Stanley Dickenson heredera del imperio beyblade Aiko Sumeragi! – se esperó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y volver a agarrar aliento y, apenas iba a decir otra vez la palabra "cambio" cuando escuchó de nuevo aquella estridente risa. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia, la condición de la chica no era muy favorable y aquellos tipos se tomaban todo a juego

- Muy bien "señor Longhester" – se pudo notar el escepticismo y sarcasmo – si usted es quién dice que es… ustedes son gente "Altamente protegida" y se les entregó un número de serie para casos de extrema urgencia – se notaba que le divertía aquella situación – Si no le molesta ¿Podría decirme su número de serie? – se pudo notar otra vez aquella risa

El pelicastaño se quedó estático viendo a un punto en la nada, el número de serie… ¿Cómo no lo recordó desde el principio? Habría ahorrado mucho tiempo. Soltó el "walkie talkie" y corrió a dónde había dejado a la ojirubí; se le veía realmente pálida – si es que eso era posible ya que de por sí su piel era demasiado blanca rayando en la palidez – y su respiración seguía muy pesada y forzada; se obligó a concentrase debido a que el estado de la chica lo había dejado anonadado y comenzó a buscar en su cuello, en su muñeca, en sus bolsillos… nada.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no encontró aquél dichoso numero en la chica, de pronto se percató de algo curioso, un pequeño bulto bajo el guante teñido de rojo, quitó el pedazo de tela y pudo ver ahí algo curioso…un anillo en su mano derecha en su dedo gordo… ella nunca había sido quien usara anillos, tomó su mano de la forma más delicada que pudo y miró de cerca el objeto circular… ahí estaba…

¿Desde cuándo traía ese anillo? No lo sabía, según recordaba ese número de serie lo tenía impreso en la parte de atrás de un relicario que siempre cargaba – que ahora que lo pensaba tampoco sabía dónde estaba – ella misma se lo había mostrado una vez porque le comentó que ella era muy descuidada y un trozo de papel o una tarjeta lo olvidaría inmediatamente por eso había tomado aquella decisión.

Miró fijamente el anillo, los números se podían notar un poco más claramente por que la sangre se había trasminado y los había resaltado. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo quitó aquél objeto circular y lo agarró fuertemente entre su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha aún sostenía la mano de la chica y, de la misma forma en que la tomó, así la volvió a depositar junto a su cuerpo; internamente reiteró su juramento de que la salvaría a cualquier costa.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó su recorrido de regreso a dónde había dejado aquél aparato antiguo para volver a hablar con "los idiotas" que no entendían la situación tan complicada que estaban viviendo…en esos instantes pensó que ¿Qué caso tenía poseer poder si en un momento de absoluta urgencia no había nadie que le creyera lo que decía? Chasqueó la lengua al momento que agarraba el aparato para volver a comenzar con aquella conversación sin sentido, para su gusto…

- Bien – comenzó diciendo para que aquellos sujetos volvieran a prestarle atención – espero que con esto ahora si me crean y, más importante aún, que ella no muera por culpa de su estúpida negligencia – advirtió – el número de serie es SUA850603MEKOCC3 y el mío es LOK801014NGYOC7… cambio…. – esperó unos momentos para ver qué decían del otro lado, sin embargo, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando lentamente

- Adelante – en el momento que se escuchó la palabra se pudo también oír una serie de barullo, sillas moviéndose, pisadas de aquí para allá y uno que otro grito – señor Longhester disculpe la espera – se oía una voz un tanto más madura y completamente seria – y también discúlpenos por los inconvenientes causados por mis subordinados, en este momento estamos desplegando unos helicópteros de rescate para usted y la señorita Sumeragi…

- Son más – interrumpió el pelicastaño – además de nosotros está un chico con fiebre alta y también otros tres chicos… cambio

- De acuerdo – prosiguió su interlocutor – enviaremos los helicópteros de rescate pero… - calló unos segundos y el ojiazul pudo notar cierta incertidumbre en decir o no algo – la tormenta ya está amainando – sintió un ligero toque de alivio – pero aún así – continuó el hombre – tardaremos un poco más de lo acostumbrado en llegar hasta su posada señor…. Cambio

- ¿Cuánto? … - dudó en preguntar - ¿Cuánto es más de lo usual?... – se quedó mudo al punto de olvidar decir la palabra adecuada para indicar al otro que contestara su pregunta

- Usualmente tardamos 30 minutos en llegar hasta dónde usted está en condiciones normales – se escuchó un leve suspiro de alivio por parte del pelicastaño puesto que, si usualmente tardaban treinta minutos, tal vez el "un poco más" sería una hora o una hora y media cuando mucho – Con este tipo de tormenta – reanudó su frase el hombre – tardaremos alrededor de tres horas, si es que nos apuramos, cambio

El ojiazul se quedó sin palabras, tres horas, eso era mucho tiempo considerando la condición tan deplorable en la que estaba la ojirubí, a cada momento la veía más pálida, a cada momento su respiración era más pausada y forzada, a cada momento podía notar cómo la vida se le iba con cada exhalación… tres horas…. Estaba seguro que ella no aguantaría tanto tiempo, no importando lo obstinada que ella fuera.

- Por favor – su voz era poco más que un susurro pero intentó que fuera claro – dense prisa, lo más que puedan, no creo que ella aguante tanto tiempo…tiene heridas internas, está sangrando mucho, está muy pálida…por favor – cualquiera podía notar el tono de súplica – dense prisa

- De acuerdo señor Longhester, los helicópteros ya han despegado les diré que este rescate tiene calidad de urgente pero… - hizo una pausa demasiado larga para el gusto del chico – le advierto que no albergue muchas esperanzas, en estas condiciones de frío es muy probable que la señorita Sumeragui no lo logre para el momento en que nosotros lleguemos…- hizo otra pausa como si esperara alguna respuesta, queja o reclamo de parte del dueño de la cabaña, pero este nunca llegó – lo siento mucho señor…haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos

- De acuerdo – su mente daba vueltas a lo recién dicho – esperaré… cambio

Dejó el aparato sobre la barra en un modo automático y tomó la pequeña cajita blanca de su manija para cargarla, parecía un zombie, le habían recomendado darse por vencido y esperar lo peor ¿esa era su única opción? No podía ser posible, no estaba preparado para decirle "adiós" a aquella chica que vio crecer…a aquella mujer que él había visto madurar…no podía despedirse tan fácilmente de aquella niña que era capaz de sonreír y ocultar sus sentimientos de los demás para que no la vieran triste y abatida y así no se preocuparan de ella…no, esa no podía ser la única opción.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba ella y se le quedó viendo fijamente, todo aquello le parecía tan surrealista, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, su cara que hasta esos momentos estaban llenos de incredulidad, incertidumbre y dolor, se convirtió en una llena de furia y determinación…en definitiva no iba a dejar que ella muriera, se lo había prometido a sus padres hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de romper aquella promesa.

Sujetó más fuertemente la caja y caminó con pasos seguros hasta llegar al lado de la chica, se hincó junto a ella, depositó el equipo en el suelo y, con movimientos ágiles y rápidos, comenzó a sacar todo lo que había ahí dentro; su contenido era bastante variado, una tablilla para inmovilizar un pie o brazo, vendas chicas, medianas y grandes, un termómetro, antibióticos, agua oxigenada, alcohol, un chaleco de primeros rastreo y barrido, unas tijeras, cinta, gasas y otras cosas más, el pelicastaño dejó escapar un suspiro, tal y como había pensado ahí no había nada que ayudara a la chica.

Se inclinó un poco hacia la ojirubí y la destapó lentamente, enseguida con sumo cuidado – el mayor cuidado del que era capaz – fue desabrochando la chaquetilla cubierta de sangre y nieve intentando no mover para nada a la chica, obteniendo un resultado poco favorable ya que la cara de ella denotaba el dolor que sentía con cada movimiento que hacía, pero al menos no gritaba como hacía unos momentos.

Una vez logrado comenzó a subir también con mucha precaución comenzó a levantar la sudadera intentando no hacer algún movimiento brusco o bien ejercer mucha presión sobre el ya muy lastimado vientre de la chica, con cada centímetro levantado se podían notar las muecas de dolor en la cara de la ojirubí sin embargo, para lo que vería debajo de la ropa no estaba preparado.

El vientre blanco y plano de la chica ahora estaba amoratado y un poco inflamado en algunas partes, había un pedazo que se veía algo extraño muy probablemente donde se había roto alguna costilla o tal vez varias…no estaba completamente seguro. Tomó una de las vendas más anchas que había en el botiquín eh intentando hacer el mínimo de movimientos comenzó a tratar de envolver el tórax de la chica.

Aquello no era para nada sencillo, cada vez que intentaba pasarlo por su espalda era una acrobacia para intentar mover lo menos que podía a la ojirubí y al parecer los resultados que obtenía eran prácticamente nulos pero debía hacerlo a pesar de lo que le doliera a ella…o a él al verla sufrir tanto. Puso alrededor de tres vendas anchas y al parecer la respiración de la chica ya era un poco mejor, pero aquella palidez casi mortal le ponía demasiado nervioso.

En todo el proceso había tardado alrededor de treinta minutos y con cada momento que pasaba la chica estaba peor, tomó otra venda más chica y comenzó a ponerla sobre su cabeza, otra herida que si bien ya no brotaba tanta sangre y era menor, aún así debía atenderla, cada movimiento que hacía era con una total delicadeza, como si temiera romperla, y es que casi estaba seguro de que eso pasaría si hacía algún mal movimiento.

Al terminar, se incorporó lentamente y sacó algunas gasas del botiquín y caminó hasta la cocineta de su habitación, ahí tomó un pequeño balde que normalmente usaba para calentar agua, abrió la llave del agua caliente y la dejó correr un rato, cuando comenzó a salir más caliente puso el cubo y lo dejó que se llenara de agua; cuando se llenó, dejó a un lado el recipiente y caminó con paso seguro hasta el baño, tomó una toalla pequeña y regresó por dónde había venido para tomar de nueva cuenta el contenedor.

Regresó lentamente hasta dónde la rusa-japonesa se encontraba dormida, se volvió a arrodillar para quedar a la altura de ella, abrió uno de los paquetes de gasa y lo sumergió en el agua; con movimientos pausados comenzó a retirarle la sangre de sus manos y labios al tiempo que secaba con la toalla traída, el líquido cristalino fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un tono rosáceo claro, ese mismo tono que deberían tener sus labios y en esos momentos mostraban un tono entre azul y morado…maldijo por debajo.

Instintivamente volvió a ver el reloj y apenas había pasado una hora, no sabía si la chica resistiría tanto…Siguió con el proceso de limpieza ya inútil, porque la ojirubí había quedado completamente limpia, pero era mejor a no hacer nada. Lugar por donde pasaba, lugar por dónde intentaba recordar perfectamente sus rasgos, su fina mandíbula, su piel blanca, aquella sonrisa pícara y dulce a la vez, si todo seguía como hasta aquellos momentos, pronto no tendría más que sus memorias para recordarla.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños en señal de la impotencia que sentía, quería hacer a alguien responsable de todo aquello, pero no era justo, nadie tenía la culpa, más que él por haberla dejado en aquellos momentos tan dolorosos, pensó que si tal vez él se hubiera quedado a su lado, jamás habría querido buscar a su "hermano" y todo eso se pudo haber evitado pero, el hubiera no existe.

Metió la mano en el agua de nueva cuenta y la sintió ahora más fría, se incorporó nuevamente y regresó a la cocina para volver a cambiar el agua por otra más caliente, sumergido en sus pensamientos realizó todo acto en forma automática pero un leve murmullo lo hizo volver de su mundo…

- …pa… - sonó despacito

- Aiko! – gritó alarmado el pelicastaño dejando olvidado el recipiente en la cocina ya lleno de agua humeante – Tranquila – le dijo al tiempo que regresaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos – tranquila todo estará bien – le dijo a pesar de que ni él mismo creía sus propias palabras

- Kyou…ya – llamó con mucho esfuerzo

- No hables – le acarició su cabello ya duro por la sangre y tomó su mano derecha– ya viene la ayuda en camino, te pondrás bien dentro de poco

- ¿Sabes? – ignoró la recomendación del pelicastaño – eh visto… a mis padres… - mencionó quedito y sonrió – ellos…ellos…están…felices…yo creí…que Haku estaría…triste porque…yo no estaba con él…pero…ya vi que…no es así… ya es un niño grande…así que…ya no tengo de…qué…preocuparme…pero a pesar de eso…se le veía preocupado…a todos – se notaba que a la chica le costaba decir cada palabra pero aún así hacía el esfuerzo

- Tranquila, no hables, sé muy bien que Haku estará feliz dónde quiera que él esté, mientras tú estés feliz, igual que tu padre y madre, y están preocupados porque tú estás enferma

- ¿Sabes?..los extraño…mucho…a ti también…te extrañe – sonrió débilmente – Quiero verlos – repitió

- Y lo harás, algún día lo harás, te reencontrarás con ellos y les dirás cuánto los extrañaste, pero para ese momento aún falta mucho –se podía notar la desesperación en sus palabras

- Oye Kyouya – susurró - ¿Crees que…Ray…esté bien?

- ¿Cómo? – la pregunta le cayó por sorpresa y no entendía bien a qué se refería – Claro que sí – decidió contestarle lo que le pareció más propio y con una sonrisa, para que nada le preocupara – Por lo que eh visto ese tipo parecido a un gorila le ayuda mucho y él también por su propia parte está muy animado, se nota que rebosa de salud así que no tienes de qué preocuparte– sus propias palabras le parecieron incoherentes pero decidió dejarlo así

- Tienes razón…Ray es muy fuerte…y Bryan….está a su lado…también…no tengo…de qué…preocupar…me – el último fragmento de la oración salió con un leve respiro

El pelicastaño se quedó callado esperando a que la chica dijera algo más, sin embargo esto nunca ocurrió, sintió la mano de la chica comenzar a pesar más, dejándola caer por completo, pensó que tal vez se habría desmayado de nueva cuenta pero algo estaba mal, una fina sonrisa afloraba en los labios de la ojirubí pero no podía notar el subir y bajar de su pecho en señal de respiración…el color desapareció de su cara.

Comenzó buscando en su cuello para poder saber su ritmo cardiaco pero éste ya casi había desaparecido…estaba muriendo…la rusa-japonesa había dejado de respirar…Él era un adulto, debía actuar como tal pero…nunca imaginó verla a ella luchar por su vida y menos verse a él mismo intentar mantenerla a ella con vida

- Aiko…-llamó primeramente para corroborar sus sospechas pero, al no recibir siquiera una exclamación de dolor, no tuvo que verificarlo más - ¡Aiko! – gritó todo lo que sus pulmones dieron

Con movimientos torpes se incorporó inmediatamente hasta la altura de su cara, levantó levemente su mentón, tapó la nariz y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, notaba un cierto sabor metálico producto de la sangre que aún quedaba en la cavidad de la chica pero intentó no prestarle atención, introducía el aire dos, tres veces y luego revisaba para ver el resultado…nada.

Repitió el proceso tres veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado, lo dejó por la paz y ahora continuó a darle masaje en el corazón, pudo notar un leve "crack" denotando que otra costilla había dado de sí, aunque tal vez ya estaba a punto de quebrarse desde antes, volvió su atención al pecho contando…1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y volvía a introducir aire en aquella cavidad…nada

- ¡Vamos! – Le gritó al tiempo que masajeaba el pecho - ¡No puedes darte por vencida! – Reclamaba al cuerpo inerte sin obtener nada a cambio - ¡No puedes dejar aquí a Ray sólo, no podrá hacerlo! – repetía el introducirle aire - ¡No puedes dejar al tipo raro ese! – otra vez metía aire - ¡No puedes…! – seguía el masaje – No puedes – pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al tiempo que el masajeo se volvía menos constante hasta que se detuvo

Sintió que todo esfuerzo era inútil, ya era tarde, apenas ese pensamiento atravesó su cabeza cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó en su puerta y alguien grande, fornido y con cabello lavanda cruzaba hasta dónde estaban ellos y lo empujaba fuertemente hasta tirarlo al suelo….el ojilavanda había llegado a suplantarle en el acto que él estaba realizando hacía apenas un segundo.

Dentro de su cabeza solamente existía la frase "Es inútil, ella ya se fue" pero parecía que eso no le importaba al otro chico ya que seguía insistiendo, no habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos en todo eso y él lo sentía una eternidad…De pronto otra persona con larga cabellera negra y otro de un tono bicolor llevaban y se ponían a su lado; el ojiámbar se tapó la boca para evitar lanzar una exclamación mientras que el otro permaneció estoico como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

El chino corrió a ayudar a su amigo ruso a darle respiración boca a boca mientras el pelilavanda continuaba con la labor de intentar reanimar ese corazón ya completamente detenido, notaba el "Vamos mocosa" y el "Aiko no te rindas" que le daba cada uno, sus propias formas de decirle "Quédate con nosotros". El ojiazul miró al ruso-japonés y notó como sus manos se cerraban en puños, de pronto ambas miradas se encontraron y por alguna razón, el pelicastaño tembló… el ojirubí se le acercaba y él no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo.

En un ágil movimiento y sin que el otro siquiera se inmutara en intentar esquívalo, el bicolor lo tomó con ambas manos del suéter y lo alzó en vilo, a pesar de que ambos eran de la misma estatura, el otro era más fuerte; notó claramente cómo con su fuerza y peso lo empujó hasta que estrelló su espalda en la pared y esperó lo que probablemente sería su próxima muerte…realmente no le importaba, los sonidos de esfuerzo llegaban a sus oídos, aquellas palabras de aliento carentes de sentido, todo eso le dolía escucharlo y sólo cerró sus ojos.

De la misma forma tan estrepitosa que había entrado el pelilavanda, de esa manera se escucharon pasos cerca, alertando a todos los presentes, dos tipos vestidos de militares con escopetas, una persona con chaqueta blanca y otro con una color naranja chillón llegaron justo detrás de ellos y otro tipo con chaqueta igual tono de naranja, llegó con un aparato algo pesado, por lo que se veía, cargándolo con ambos brazos.

Apartaron al chino y al pelilavanda y comenzaron a revisar los puntos vitales de la chica… "Es inútil" volvió a sonar en la cabeza del ojiazul…Sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba no notó que uno de los tipos con arma le hablaba hasta que éste le zarandeó fuertemente, entonces pudo ver que el otro sostenía al ojirubí de los brazos y que se lo habían quitado de encima. Volteó a ver el reloj, apenas había sido hora y media y ya le parecía una vida.

- ¿Es usted Kyouya Longhester? – repitió por enésima vez el hombre armado quien vio el asentir del aludido ya que ninguna palabra salió de aquella boca

- Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a usted y a la señorita Sumeragui fuera de este lugar – le dio media vuelta y lo obligó a comenzar a caminar

- Espere – se detuvo con fuerza – ella primero, ella es primordial

- En cuanto la estabilicen la llevaremos con nosotros

- Me niego a irme antes que ella – dijo al tiempo que se volteaba y se deshacía del insistente empuje – Además hay otro chico con mucha fiebre en este lugar

- ¡Kai! – se escuchó la exclamación de preocupación y coraje del pelinegro al ver cómo el otro tipo intentaba someter a su…lo que fuera que fueran en esos momentos – Déjalo en paz – le dijo al tiempo que le daba una patada en el estómago al tipo

- ¡Quieto! – ordenó el que estaba junto al pelicastaño al ver a su compañero hecho un ovillo en el suelo por el golpe

- ¡Alto! – intervino el ojiazul antes de que ahí ocurriera una masacre – Él es Kai Hiwatari, dueño de las empresas Hiwatari

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco desorientado - ¿Qué demonios ocurre con los ricos? – se le oyó decir en lo bajo pero Kyouya decidió hacer caso omiso del comentario despectivo

- Bueno, ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – mencionó un pelilavanda desde la entrada con un pelirrojo a su espalda completamente dormido y con las mejillas del mismo tono que su cabello. Nadie había notado en qué momento había desaparecido

- Ahora mismo – Se escuchó decir al tipo de la chaqueta blanca

Por tanta algarabía nadie pudo notar que un leve "Bip" sonaba en un aparato que funcionaba gracias a batería y que, el corazón de la ojirubí, había vuelto a latir, al menos por esos momentos

- No sé cuánto tiempo esté estable – complementó uno de los de chaqueta naranja

- Hay dos helicópteros, los que no estén heridos irán en el que no vaya el doctor – mencionó uno de los tipos armados mientras ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse de pie - Con la misma velocidad que todos entraron, así fueron saliendo

Los dos tipos de chaquetilla naranja fuerte levantaron en vilo a la chica en una camilla para evitar moverla lo más que se pudiera, salió primero el doctor y en seguida ellos, justo detrás un pelilavanda les seguía mientras veía a su compatriota dormir plácidamente en su espalda, obviamente aquello no le molestaba en absoluto; el pelinegro tomó la mano del ojirubí y comenzaron a correr juntos seguidos de cerca por el pelicastaño y, al final, los dos hombres armados.

Como habían dicho el doctor, los camilleros, la chica, el ojiártico y el pelilavanda – este último había insistido y alegado "aristocráticamente" que dónde quiera que fuera el pelirrojo él debía ir – se fueron en el primer helicóptero y el resto, junto con los dos tipos armados, en el otro. Se podía respirar cierto aire de tranquilidad ahora que iban de salida de aquella montaña y aquella tormenta cuando el aparato aquél avisó nuevamente que el corazón de la chica se había detenido.

Se escuchó la voz del doctor dar la orden de ya despegar pero, aún así, el pelicastaño luchó por intentar salirse de ese helicóptero y subirse al otro, más sin embargo los hombres aquellos se lo impideron y, sin más, el helicóptero con todo y la chica y el pelirrojo despegó… vio el aparato alejarse en el cielo y en ese momento, sintió que las esperanzas se iban.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Tarde, como siempre :P pero bueno, no se me gustó el capítulo pero a la vez no porque estuvo de protagónico Aiko :S y no sé si sea bueno o malo :O, digo se supone que los fics son de la serie y resulta que meto un capi entero de la chica XD aún así me gusto :D.

Bueno, siento haberme tardado una eternidad y media, pero de pronto, la inspiración bajó y me iluminó asi de que "Aiko…termina tu fic" jajaja y aquí estoy. Algún día, en un futuro, lo terminaré XD. Es broma, calculo que le quedan como tres capítulos como máximo :O.

Ahora si, la pregunta obligatoria, les gustó? Yo espero que si :D. Y pues, ya sé que son pocas las personas que aún siguen este fic digo yo misma me lo busqué al tardar un año en acutalizar ToT pero sé que quienes me siguen son porque les ha gustado y siguen fieles :D.

Emmm bueno ya saben, se agradecen mucho los reviews :D si los leo y algunos los contesto y otros no pero es porque se me olvida XD Y ya me voy ahora si :D.

NO OLVIDEN REVIEWS! (jajaja que molona XD)


	21. Revelación

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**REVELACIÓN**

Verde, era lo primero que uno podía notar al fijar la vista en aquél campo, inmediatamente después por instinto se notaba que en medio de aquél color contrastaba en algunas partes de ese campo un color café y, más importante aún, un color gris… tono que hacía juego con el cielo de ese día en el cual parecía ser que el astro rey se negaba a salir compartiendo así el estado de ánimo de varias personas ese día.

Cualquiera pensaría que en un campo tan verde y hermoso como ese abundarían las risas y la alegría, sin embargo, ese lugar estaba más callado que un hospital y, sin duda, era más lúgubre; a lo lejos se podía ver una gran cantidad de gente pero no hacían ruido alguno o algarabía, todos estaban en un mutismo y al parecer, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Si uno estaba a una gran distancia no podía notar que en realidad, todas esas personas tenían algo muy peculiar – aparte de la carencia de charla entre ellos – y ésta característica era que todos vestían de color negro; bien, no era tan raro, tal vez iban a una fiesta de gala, uno viste de negro en una fiesta de gala… sin embargo, poniendo más atención aún todavía, se podía ver que además de ese color en particular, todas las personas iban siguiendo un carro negro…

Todo el color verde lleno de vida quedaba opacado por aquél carro, esas personas mudas y el color gris que hacía juego con el cielo, a pesar de que ese color tan triste tenía forma de ángeles y serafines, no dejaba de hacer sentir a uno la depresión por el hecho de recordar en dónde se encontraban realmente… nada podría hacer olvidar a uno que se encontraba dentro de un cementerio.

La procesión siguió por alrededor de cinco minutos más sin que nadie dijera nada, sin que siquiera un hipeo provocado por las lágrimas saliera… en aquél momento solamente reinaba el silencio, algo que a cualquiera hubiera vuelto loco, pero no a él, no mientras le tuviera a su lado, aquella persona que era su soporte y el amor de su vida, seguramente sin esa persona, no sabría qué hacer en esos momentos.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar quién, dónde y por qué estaba ahí – aunque era difícil olvidarlo – pero sobre todo con quién estaba ahí, sentía una calidez en su mano izquierda que no era producto de él mismo, sino de aquella persona tan maravillosa que era su sol, y en ese momento sí que lo sentía de esa forma, volteó a verle y notó aquella mirada tierna sobre su persona… sonrió de forma auténtica.

Escuchaba los pasos de todos siguiendo la peregrinación hasta dónde sería el último lugar de su último descanso, una ira increíble comenzó a invadirle eh instintivamente apretó los dientes y cerro su puño libre, odiaba aquello, odiaba a toda esa gente que iba ahí solamente por cubrir una apariencia de "la sociedad", nadie la conocía como ellos la habían conocido, no sabían quién era realmente ella.

Deseaba gritarles a todos esos "aristocráticos" y gente de la alta sociedad que se fueran, que ellos no tenían nada que hacer ahí, pero no sería "propio", realmente odiaba ser de esa clase social, llena de normas y apariencias, puras mentiras. Volteó a su derecha y vio a sus dos amigos – porque si algo había aprendido era que a ellos sí podía llamarles amigos, aunque su orgullo no le permitiera decírselos abiertamente.

Ninguna lágrima había escapado de sus ojos y tal vez nunca lo harían pero por dentro sentía que una parte de su existencia se había extinto y es que realmente así lo era, una parte de él se había ido y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ¿De qué servía tanto dinero y poder si no se puede salvar a una persona querida de las garras de la muerte? Él sabía la respuesta, de nada.

Sintió algo caer sobre su cabello, al principio no le prestó atención, pero lo que fuera que caía seguía posándose sobre su cabello, levantó su cara al cielo y notó cómo pequeñas gotas cristalinas eran tiradas por las enormes nubes grises en el cielo tal vez mostrándole sus condolencias a su más propio estilo.

Como si fueran robots, un montón de personas comenzaron a abrir paraguas para que sus "amos" no se mojaran con aquél líquido vital brindado por la naturaleza, maldijo por debajo. Pudo ver cómo sus amigos imitaban aquél acto de todos esos mayordomos y también su pareja hacía lo propio con uno que había traído y le invitaba a cubrirse de la lluvia, negó con la cabeza, sentía que al menos de esa forma podía liberar la tristeza que lo embriagaba a través de aquellas lágrimas que el cielo le había mandado.

Habían llegado al lugar dónde ella descansaría desde ahora y para siempre, había tierra removida por el hoyo que se había cavado – el pensar que estaría ahí, sola y sin compañía, le hizo sentir claustrofobia, pero se obligó a recordar que ella nunca lo sabría, ya nunca volvería a abrir sus ojos – que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en lodo, ocasionando que las "damas" dieran respingos de disgusto debido a que sus costos y finos zapatos comenzaban a ensuciarse, volvió a maldecir.

La ceremonia no tardó mucho o al menos eso creía puesto que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención al sacerdote, y fue muy hermosa o suponía que así había sido puesto que su sol personal derramaba gruesas lágrimas, seguramente compensando las que él no podía derramar y, no bien apenas el hombre hubo terminado su ceremonia todos se retiraron mucho más rápido de lo que habían llegado…todos eran unos hipócritas.

Aún podía sentir la cálida mano de su pareja entre la suya y también veía a sus amigos a su costado haciéndole compañía ahora que todos se habían ido, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se la pasó pensando, reflexionando – porque si lo hacía – pero regresó a la realidad cuándo una gruesa mano se posó en su hombro, era aquél "tipo" con el que siempre había tenido discusiones pero que, en esos momentos y con esa palmada, le había indicado que le daba sus condolencias y que lo acompañaba en su dolor, acto seguido ellos se retiraron.

Volteó a ver a su persona amada y notó en su mirada preocupación por él, la pequeña mano se sujetó fuertemente a la suya dándole a entender que sería mejor que se retiraran pero así como había sido desde que se conocieron, con una sola mirada le dio a entender que se adelantara, que él iría enseguida y, en la misma forma muda, se retiró dejándole solo y, solamente cuando se encontró él junto a la tumba de ella, hasta entonces, se dejó caer de rodillas y descargó su dolor aunque aún sin poder llorar….

* * *

Un par de orbes de un hermoso color rubí comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, el sol le calaba fuertemente en los ojos haciéndole el trabajo aún más difícil si era posible, le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía el pecho sumamente pesado, sentía que el mundo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, su cabeza le daba vueltas y todo, absolutamente todo, le dolía, inclusive el cuero cabelludo.

Sentía sobre su mano derecha un calor extraño que no era producido por su propio cuerpo, fue acoplándose lentamente a la cantidad de luz que iba entrando a sus ojos hasta que al fin pudo notar que alguien sostenía su mano con cariño y ternura, al ver de quién se trataba no pudo más que conmoverse ya que esa persona, se había quedado completamente dormida en espera de que se despertara.

Mientras el mundo volvía a tener un orden un ruido algo molesto comenzó a filtrarse por su oídos y, cuando pudo prestarle la suficiente atención – o más bien dicho unas cuantas neuronas fueron recuperando su agilidad – pudo comprender que lo que creía ruido sin ningún sentido, era más bien una conversación.

- Esto aburre – se quejó una voz gruesa al tiempo que una especie sonido eléctrico se escuchaba

- ¡Oye! – se quejó otra voz mucho más suave – Yo estaba viendo eso

- Estabas, del tiempo pasado, o sea ya no más

- Dame el control remoto – exigió la otra voz

- Oblígame – retó la otra

- No me retes

- Pues entonces escoge programas de televisión más interesantes

- ÉSE programa estaba interesante

- Claro que no, esto, sí es interesante – se notó que el ruido eléctrico dejó de escucharse y ambas voces se callaron

"Y ahora regresamos a la WWE con nuestra pelea estelar entre Chavo Guerrero y Evan Bourne en ésta pelea cualquiera de los dos pueden ganar, ellos…"

- Olvídalo – se volvió a escuchar el sonido eléctrico

- Dame el control – exigió ahora la voz gruesa

- Oblígame – retó ahora la suave, parecía que los papeles se habían cambiado

- ¿Podrían callarse? – Al fin habló – Hay algunas personas que intentamos dormir

Aquellos que peleaban por el objeto que les permitía cambiar los canales dejaron su discusión en medio de un "'Tú ves puras tonterías´ ´Y tú puras barbaridades' " para prestar toda su atención a quien les acababa de interrumpir, al mismo tiempo aquella persona que sujetaba tan delicadamente su mano comenzaba a despertar y, al notarle en aquél estado de alerta, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al tiempo que en la cara de las tres personas se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa - bueno de dos personas y la tercera una especie de pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias, Dios mío – dijo la persona que estaba sosteniendo su mano tan delicadamente ya con lágrimas rodando de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar

- Hasta que al fin despiertas – espetó aquél que peleaba por ver la WWE

- No seas grosero – le contestó el otro – no fue su culpa

- ¿Será? – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo referencia a si de verdad no había sido su culpa

- ¿Qué pasó…? – su pregunta terminó incompleta debido a que un par de brazos gruesos se posaron sobre sus hombros brindándole un cálido y cariñoso abrazo – ¡E…espera! ¡Ouch! ¡Duele!

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que al fin hayas despertado

- Tranquilo…- correspondió el abrazo - Tío Stanley, estoy bien

- Pues verás que eso que acabas de decir no es muy creíble tomando en cuenta el tiempo que has "dormido"

- Idiota Kutnetzov – recriminó - ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo mucho – Ahora dirigió su atención a cierto chico con rasgos gatunos

- Estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo, eso pasó – contestó amablemente

La mirada color rubí se paseó en la cara de sus amigos, primero el pelilavanda que se veía bastante animado y divertido, luego en su amigo proveniente de china que irradiaba una extraña aura llena de paz, quietud y alegría – cosa que a ella también le alegraba – y por último, en la cara de aquella persona rechoncha pero con sonrisa amable llena de arrugas y, por lo que notaba, unas extrañas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos producto del cansancio.

- Bueno, ese punto me quedó claro pero ¿por qué?

- ¡Ja! – tiró la risotada honesta el ojilavanda – Es decir que realmente ¿no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó?

- Si estoy preguntando es porque obviamente no me acuerdo – le reprochó

- Estabas muy herida Aiko, estuviste al borde de la muerte

- ¿Yo? – su voz denotaba que no podía creer completamente las palabras dichas, pero el ver la cara de aquél hombre mayor llena de tristeza y miedo le permitió corroborar que lo dicho por su amigo era cierto, los recuerdos fueron regresando poco a poco – Vaya – salió de su boca como un susurro

- Pero eso ya no importa ahora – exclamó el que una vez formó a los BladeBreakers – Espérame aquí, iré a llamar a alguien – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y, antes de que le impidieran lograr su objetivo, desapareció de ahí.

- Tío Stanley – llamó al hombre pero éste ya se había ido - ¿Y a dónde pretendes que me vaya en este estado? – preguntó al aire y después dejó salir un suspiro – A veces es un despiste, pero bueno

- Solamente está feliz de que estés bien – le explicó el ojiámbar

- Lo sé – respondió la chica con una Hermosa sonrisa en su boca – Y – volvió a poner su atención en aquellos dos chicos - ¿Por qué discutían? No es común que ustedes lo hagan

- Bryan le cambió a un programa que YO estaba viendo – explicó el neko-jin haciendo un puchero bastante tierno

- Exacto, ESTABAS, lo que veías era un mugrero, ¿Quién necesita más tragedias?

- Pero quería saber qué pasaba con el protagonista, y cómo iba a reaccionar su prometida ante la situación que estaban viviendo – justificó – era un programa bastante interesante – explicó a la chica – Se trataba de un joven aristocrático que había perdido a su hermana en un horrible accidente y, en medio del velorio, se pone a razonar su estatus social, siente que todo el mundo es un mentiroso hipócrita excepto su prometida y un par de amigos que, aunque siempre viven peleando, en esos momentos tan difíciles le brindaban todo su apoyo – contó de forma emocionada

- Me suena a que ya la vi – dijo la bicolor con aire descuidado

- No creo, tiene poco de haber salido del cine y acaba apenas ayer a ponerse en televisión por cable

- A mí también me suena como algo conocido – dijo el ojilavanda con monotonía – Por eso le quería cambiar a algo lleno de más acción pero TU no querías

- Pues claro que no, estaba en la parte más dramática

- Para dramas me basta y sobra con nuestras vidas – dijo algo molesto

La chica les veía divertida, era como si hubieran vuelto a la vida, no era así cómo los recordaba – aunque si se ponía a pensarle bien no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña risa comenzó a surgir en su pecho hasta que no pudo evitarlo y la soltó, sin embargo apenas el aire escapó fuertemente de sus pulmones sintió como si algo la aguijoneara a lo largo de su tórax ocasionándole un inmenso dolor alertando a ambos chicos con un quejido.

- Hey/Aiko – dijeron al unison

- Estoy bien – dijo un tanto forzado mientras se sostenía el estómago tratando de aminorar el dolor – solamente me duele…cuando respiro

- Ah entonces todo está bien, solamente tienes que evitar respirar – dijo sarcásticamente el ruso

- Ja, ja – rió sin gracia la chica

- Bryan…- la recriminación del pelinegro quedó a medias debido a que un hombre de alrededor de treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, con bata blanca, seguido de dos mujeres jóvenes vestidas en un tono azul que se le pegaban como abejas a la miel y, al final, el hombre mayor y bigotón entraron a la habitación

- Bien, veo que has despertado – le dijo aquél hombre de tez morena con ojos y cabello negro al momento de que sacaba el estetoscopio y empezaba a revisarle la respiración, ayudándole a la chica a incorporarse lentamente

- ¿Tou…ya? – Dijo entrecortadamente la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí? – su cara se había puesto un poco roja

- Pues, aquí trabajo – fue la simple contestación

- Ah – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca – Y dime ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en éste hospital?

- ¿No deberías de saberlo tú mejor qué nadie? – aquél contraataque salió con tal naturalidad que no le dio tiempo de preparase a la chica

- Sí, bueno, yo… - momento incómodo

- Bien – terminó con la revisión básica - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo atolondrada – respondió con honestidad

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo has estado inconsciente?

- No realmente pero… - tomó un pequeño espejo que había en un buró junto a su cama y se miró

Su tez estaba un poco más pálida de lo usual, estaba más delgada, sus ojos demostraban un estado de sopor alto y, lo más importante para ella, su cabello había vuelto a ser de dos tonalidades y había crecido bastante, aunque eso sí seguía siendo igual o más hermoso que antes, seguramente el chino se había encargado de cuidárselo; aquella imagen la asustó un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado así? Dentro de sí temía la respuesta que le pudieran dar

- Has estado en coma – dejó caer el doctor alertándole que no había sido simplemente "inconsciente" sino algo más grave – Han pasado alrededor de medio año desde que viniste aquí

Lo sabía, la respuesta no era agradable, medio año eran igual a seis meses – sí, eso lo sabía todo el mundo pero necesitaba decírselo a ella misma para obligarse a caer a la realidad – y ella había estado postrada en una cama por ese lapso escapándosele el tiempo de entre sus manos como agua; el razonamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Cuando te sacaron de aquél lugar – prosiguió con su explicación – estabas en un paro cardiaco, te lograron estabilizar pero ni bien habían subido al helicóptero entraste en otro, batallaron pero te volvieron a la vida por segunda ocasión, llegaron a un hospital pequeño cerca de dónde se encontraba en dónde se encontraban, pero no tenían todos los recursos necesarios como para salvarte la vida, hicieron lo que estuviera en sus manos, lograron estabilizarte mucho mejor que los paramédicos pero no podían operarte, tenías demasiadas heridas internas, lo único que atinaron a hacer fue drenar parte de la sangre coagulada que tenías dentro y volver a transportarte. Llamaron a éste hospital para ver si tenían algún cirujano que pudiera hacer una operación de tal calibre, por lo que supe ya habían llamado a varios y todos sus médicos se encontraban ocupados y, en cuanto supe que eras tú, yo me ofrecí – "Cosa del destino" oyó decir a la chica y sonrió levemente – Para cuando encontraron un médico la tormenta ya había amainado lo suficiente como para poder hacer el viaje de emergencia, lamentablemente cuando llegaste aquí volviste a tener otro paro y así como llegaste así te metimos a cirugía. Al abrir me llevé un gran asombro, tenías tres costillas de la derecha rota y dos en la izquierda, tu bazo estaba roto y no paraba de sangrar así que lo tuve que extirpar, una costilla perforó un pulmón y a causa de lo mismo un coágulo se formó dentro de ellos y estuviste a punto de morir en la plancha pero… siempre me has asombrado eres más fuerte de lo que siempre eh creído aunque aún así, después de la operación entraste en coma, dentro de lo que cabe se me hizo algo normal puesto que habías tenido tres paros, después del intento por rescatarte la que tenía la última palabra de si quería vivir o no eras tú misma.

La ojirubí estaba en shock, había tenido tres paros, una cirugía mayor – que seguramente había dejado una horrible cicatriz pero ya se encargaría de eso al rato - una costilla le había perforado el pulmón y había estado en coma por seis meses….eso si era para dejar a cualquiera en su estado pero, Touya siempre había sido así de directo desde que lo conoció así que se obligó a recuperarse.

Sintió los ojos arderle en señal de que las lágrimas amenazaban en salir pero ella se los impedía, con cada descripción que daba el moreno recordaba claramente cada golpe recibido, casi podría decir en qué momento se produjo cada herida dentro de su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo sus manos temblaron pero no dejó que nadie notara aquél estado de pavor que se había generado en ella.

- Ya veo – miró la cara de angustia de su tío tras el doctor y sonrió – Pero ya todo está bien, estoy despierta, puedo respirar, bueno más o menos, y ya estoy fuera de peligro ¿No? –Miró al responsable de haberle salvado la vida

- Sí –respondió tajante – Pero ya sabes las indicaciones

- Sí, sí, me las sé de memoria – le sonrió - ¿Cómo está Yukito?

- Bien, no creo que sea necesario responderte ¿dónde está, o sí?

- No – el color volvió a subir a las mejillas de la chica – No es necesario… Y Sakura – notó ahora la cara de molestia al tener que responder aquella pregunta

- Se casa este año con el mocoso ese

- Me alegro tanto por ella, estaba muy enamorada de ese chico proveniente de china, no sé qué tengan los chinos que los hace tan atractivos – sonrió por la referencia que había hecho hacia su amigo de misma nacionalidad

- Yo lo detesto pero mi hermana lo ama, y si ella es feliz pues no tengo nada más que resignarme

- Eres un muy buen hermano Touya – le dijo con unos ojos llenos de ternura

- Bien, si me necesitan saben dónde encontrarme. Señor Dickenson ¿Puede venir un momento? Para darle recomendaciones del procedimiento a partir de ahora

- Por supuesto – ambos emprendieron la retirada del lugar

- Touya – llamó la chica antes de que el aludido saliera por la puerta – Gracias – le dijo felizmente haciendo que el otro le regresara el gesto, aunque menos asentado

- ¿Y bien? – el primero en hablar fue el pelilavanda

- ¿Y bien, qué? – se hizo la desentendida

- ¿Quién es ese doctorcito? Ha estado revisándote a cada rato desde que llegamos

- Su nombre es Touya Kinomoto, fui compañera de él en mi época de estudiante de medicina

- ¿Tú, estudiante de medicina? No me hagas reír, y menos diciéndome que ese era compañero tuyo

- Es cierto – respondió sin siquiera alterarse – Soy doctora con especialidad en cirugía cardiovascular y ortopédica y traumatología, además de la cirugía general. Terminé mi carrera a los 16 años… ¿A poco creíste que nada más me la pasaba lanzando beyblades? Para tu mayor información Kutnetzov soy una chica genio

- Pues no lo creo que seas tan genio como dices si dejaste que te hicieran tanto daño sabiendo qué repercusiones tendría

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No tenía muchas opciones realmente, como sea lo conocí a él y a Yukito en mis años de residencia y también nos topamos muchas veces en guardias en los distintos hospitales donde hacíamos prácticas, es muy apasionado en su trabajo adora ser médico, conocí a su hermana que tiene la misma edad que yo y es una adoración, es hermosísima y desde que ella tenía alrededor de los once o doce años conoció a un chico de china llamado…veamos… Xiao Lang si mal no recuerdo y se enamoraron y ahora se van a casar, quisiera ver a Sakura en su vestido de novia – sonrió con ensoñación – Bueno, como decía, me ayudó muchas veces en las que los demás doctores y profesores no me querían tomar en serio por mi edad, es amable, atleta, caballeroso, guapo, un ejemplo a seguir y…

- Y el chico de quién estás enamorada – le corto el chino con una sonrisa amplia

- ¿Cómo? – la afirmación la agarró desprevenida – Este – seguido de un sonrojo – Más bien es como mi amor platónico y dentro de lo que cabe mi ejemplo a seguir, su corazón ya está ocupado por alguien más

- ¿Ese tal "Yukito" que tanto mencionas? – preguntó el ruso

- Exacto, él es una persona amable y cariñosa, que casi podría competir con Ray, él también trabaja aquí y es médico, pero es ginecólogo y cirujano partero, espero tener la oportunidad de verle pronto – sonrió

Después de aquella plática todos se quedaron en silencio más que nada porque la chica lo había hecho, se había sumido en su mundo como si apenas en ese momento reflexionara todo lo acontecidos hasta ese momento. Se escucharon los pasos del ruso dirigirse hasta la ventana por dónde los intensos rayos de sol entraban, al mismo tiempo el neko-jin caminó hasta dónde la chica se encontraba reposando y con un tierno gesto de cariño acarició su cabeza dándole a entender que ahí estaba, el gesto la tomó por sorpresa así que instintivamente volteó a verle a los ojos viendo aquellos de color dorado posarse sobre su persona llenos de comprensión, lo agradeció mirándole del mismo modo y con una sonrisa.

- Bryan…- habló al fin la ojirubí y esperó por algún indicio del aludido para saber que le prestaba atención, pero éste nunca llegó – Oye Bryan tu…

La frase quedó al aire debido a que la puerta comenzó a abrirse de nueva cuenta – ya que al salir el doctor la había cerrado – y empezar a mostrar que alguien entraba, en primera instancia la bicolor pensó que sería su tío pero al notar una mano más delgada descartó esa idea y tomó otra que era que tal vez alguna enfermera venía a darle medicamento – que ahora que lo pensaba no le caería nada mal alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza ya que sentía que ésta estaba a punto de estallar.

Sin embargo toda alegría y relajación se esfumó al ver entrar a un chico de piel blanca, cabellos rojos y ojos color azul ártico y, siguiéndole, otro chico que se parecía demasiado a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mostrando un horror absoluto hacia lo que se le venía, tomó lo primero que alcanzó – que fue el espejo en el que momentos antes se había mirado – y lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Oye idiota – esquivó por poco el espejo y lo escuchó estrellarse detrás de él en la pared más cercana - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Lárgate – Tomó ahora un florero que estaba a su alcance y repitió el proceso de lanzarle el objeto

- ¿Qué estás loca? – Notó cómo su compatriota bicolor atravesaba sin pena ni gloria esquivando el nuevo proyectil y llegaba hasta su destino, que era al lado del chino

- Simplemente lárgate de aquí – Sus manos encontraron una caja y se convirtió en un nuevo proyectil – Lárgate o te sacaré yo a patadas

- ¿Ah, sí? – escuchó el nuevo objeto estrellarse en la pared – Eso me encantaría verlo, por si no lo has notado estas al borde de la muerte

- Ya quisieras – Agarró su almohada y la lanzó con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le otorgaron

Cuando lanzó el último objeto sintió una punzada atravesarle por todo el tórax, conocía muy bien aquél dolor, todavía no habían sanado bien todas las heridas y probablemente se había vuelto a lastimar, aun así no dejó de mirar retadoramente al ojiártico quien al notar que la chica se había quedado sin armamento prosiguió con su camino, sin perderla de vista claro está.

La ojirubí a pesar del dolor intenso que sentía hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retirar la sábana que cubría sus piernas y comenzó a bajar una de ellas para posarla en el piso, sin embargo una sutil mano se posó en su hombro impidiéndole realizar aquél acto tan carente de sentido debido a su estado de salud, al voltear para ver de quién se trataba pudo ver a su amigo pelinegro que le sonreía ¿alegremente?

- Aquí tienes – escuchó la voz del taheño dirigirse hacia alguien

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me moría de sed

- ¿Y crees que me importa? Todavía de que te traigo esto tienes el descaro de reclamarme – se quejó

- ¿Pero qué…? – vio a su amigo neko-jin caminar hasta dónde se había quedado el bicolor, que era recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y sus ojos cerrados, o al menos hasta el momento que el ojiámbar llegó hasta él - ¿…está pasando aquí? – Pudo ver cómo el ruso-japonés se erguía completamente y entregaba una lata al chino - ¿Cómo?

- Algunas cosas han pasado – fue la simple contestación del chino

- Por ahí podrían haber empezado…

- Bien – se escuchó una voz desde la puerta a la vez que ésta se abría – Oh vaya – exclamó con júbilo al ver la reunión de ahí – Veo que ya regresaron, me alegro mucho – sonrió ampliamente – Bueno hija, el doctor Kinomoto me ha dado algunas indicaciones de tus cuidados y entre ellos consisten que te quedes quieta al menos por otros tres meses más sin hacer movimientos bruscos o si no tus heridas podrían volver a abrirse – no notó la cara de depresión que se mostró en casi todos los presentes puesto que esa orden ya había sido rota antes de ser puesta – Y por supuesto nada de beyblade durante un rato

- Te oxidarás – se burló el pelilavanda

- Aunque eso pase seguiré siendo mejor que tu orangután

- Ni en tus mejores sueños mocosa

- No son sueños, son realidades mono morado

- Veo que tanta paliza te afecto el cerebro

- Si llego a tener muerte cerebral no hay problema, pediré que me trasplanten el tuyo ya que a fin de cuentas ni lo has usado

- Vamos, vamos – intervino el hombre mayor – No peleen

- Él empezó/Ella empezó – dijeron al unísono y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

La chica veía a su tío y a Ray reir animadamente, en la cara del pelilavanda se mostraba una mueca de disgusta pero, tras de ella, se veía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, el taheño mostraba claras señas de no comprender por completo el cómo una pelea que seguramente terminaría en golpes terminar en algo tan absurdo y el bicolor se mantenía estoico recargado de nueva cuenta en la pared pero si alguien miraba bien, podía notar que su mano sujetaba fuertemente la del dueño de Drigger.

La bicolor sonrió también por la alegría de ellos, parecía que a fin de cuentas todo había terminado para bien a pesar de que ella hubiera estado a un paso de la muerte pero poco o nada le importaba si las personas que quería ahora estaban felices. En un momento de lucidez, recordó que además de ellos el chico pelicastaño había estado también en la cabaña y dudaba que se hubiera quedado él solo en aquél lugar.

Lo buscó insistentemente con la vista – no es que la habitación fuera muy grande – o al menos algún indicio de que él había estado ahí más sin embargo su cara mostró un semblante de decepción al notar que como siempre, aquél chico había desaparecido de su vida sin darle ninguna explicación o decirle al menos un adiós, sintió un profundo coraje pero más que nada una increíble tristeza.

- Lo bueno es que ese idiota no está aquí – dijo como si nada el pelilavanda y cambiando radicalmente el tema – me empezaba a poner enfermo el verlo aquí todo el día todos los días pero hace un mes se fue, me alegro – concluyó ante una mirada extrañada del pelirrojo que no había comprendido por qué había dicho aquello tan de pronto

- Cierto – corroboró el señor Dickenson – Kyouya estuvo contigo todo éste tiempo cuidándote, era prácticamente imposible sacarlo de tu habitación – rió un poco – Sin embargo un día dijo que tenía que ir a buscar algo con total urgencia y no ha regresado desde entonces, espero que esté bien

- Es lo más probable – sonrió la chica – él siempre ha sabido cuidarse solo…A todo esto tío Stanley, tú también te ves muy acabado, seguramente te la has pasado aquí todo el día y no has comido apropiadamente. Ya desperté y estoy mejor, ve a la cafetería y come algo apropiado y sustancioso por mí por favor, como una hamburguesa o una pizza

- No estoy seguro hija, y ¿Si te vuelves a sentir mal?

- No te preocupes, en este hospital esta Touya y él es un excelente médico, además – volteó a ver al pelilavanda – el mono morado puede cuidarme, estoy segura que eso sí puede hacer

- Yo no… - comenzó a renegar el viejo hombre

- Vamos señor Dickenson – animó el pelinegro – ella estará bien, no queremos que el siguiente en el hospital sea usted por una anemia, ¿o sí?

- Pues no, eso no sería bueno – admitió

- Vamos, Kai, Tala y yo lo acompañaremos

- ¿Y por qué yo…? – comenzó una queja el ojiártico

- Tráeme un sándwich cuando regreses – le sonrió socarronamente – también un refresco, una gelatina, un chocolate, unos dulces, unos chicles…

- ¡Espera! – atajó el otro - ¿Qué creíste qué soy? ¿Tu mayordomo? – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta diciendo varias maldiciones en su natal idioma ruso y, entre tanta palabrería lo único que se entendió fue un "Se aprovecha porque me gusta" justo antes de que saliera de la habitación

- Vamos señor Dickenson, acompáñenos – alentó el chino al tiempo que empujaba al hombre para que saliera de la habitación – Vamos Kai – habló al ruso-japonés para que le siguiera – comeremos algo delicioso

La ojirubí notó cómo su contraparte se reincorporó y siguió al pelinegro hasta estar justo detrás de él y así poder tomar nuevamente aquella mano que se había salido de la suya para poder empujar a aquél hombre tan rejego y, al tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos sonrió, al igual que el chino – aunque éste último su sonrisa era todavía más ancha que la que el bicolor mostraba.

- Me alegra ver tan feliz a Ray – dijo la chica como para sí misma aunque sabía que su acompañante le podía oir – Y me gusta verte feliz a ti también

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella habitación, el pelilavanda caminó lentamente hasta posarse justo entre la ventana y la televisión ya olvidada para aquellos momentos, mirando a través del cristal y dejando que su vista viajara hasta dónde pudiera alcanzar, sin importarle realmente nada, aquél momento carente de silencio duró alrededor de unos cinco minutos sin dar indicios de que alguno lo rompiera.

- Oye Bryan…. – al fin se animó a empezar la bicolor – Hay algo…- dudó – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…. – esperó alguna reacción o sonido en señal de afirmación o algo que le indicara que pudiera continuar pero nuevamente éste no llegó – Yo quisiera saber…Hay algo que Tala mencionó que quiero…quiero corroborar contigo – dudó nuevamente y se maldijo a sí misma, nunca sabría la respuesta si no soltaba su pregunta – Bryan tu…. – tomó una bocanada de aire – Bryan ¿Tú mataste a mí familia? – al fin soltó

Esperó alguna respuesta, la duda le carcomía el alma, deseaba fervientemente que la respuesta fuera una negativa, que el taheño se hubiera burlado de su ingenuidad y que el tiro le hubiera salido por la culata al darle la respuesta que le había dado…Podía ver al pelilavanda con la mirada perdida en algún punto a lo lejos, los segundos pasaban y ella no recibía una respuesta a su duda; cuando al fin se iba a dar por vencida al resignarse que no obtendría ninguna resolución a su cuestionamiento la voz gruesa y potente del ruso resonó por toda la habitación….

- Sí….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Yeay jajaja este lo terminé bastante rápido, es que cuando llega la inspiración llega :O y cuándo llega el tiempo para poder hacerlo llega el tiempo para poder hacerlo XD. Este capítulo se me hace que estuvo muy "x" ah pero lo que me encantó es el pequeño intento de "crossover" que hice, de pronto se me metió la idea en la cabeza y ya no la pude sacar, aunque eh de decir que no son el mundo de Card Captor Sakura, es solamente un mundo alterno más dónde Touya y Yukito son doctores y Sakura una simple estudiante con un prometido proveniente de china jejeje.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me gustó escribirlo agradezco los reviews que pudieran mandar a esta niña pobre y desamparada para poderle levantar el ánimo y la autoestima…sé que no merezco reviews porque tardo una ETERNIDAD en actualizar pero… pleaseeeeeeeeeeee (insertar aquí carita llena de lágrimas y desesperación por un review)

A todos los que aún sigan este fic, les agradezco la espera y la constancia al leer las locuras de ésta autora que, cómo método de distracción no encontró otra mejor cosa que echar a perder una serie como la que es beyblade.

Recuerden que lo que hago es por puro amor al arte, nadie me paga nada ni un quinto, por eso los reviews son tan valiosos porque es una forma de saber que mi trabajo no está tirado a la basura – que realmente sé que nunca ha sido así.

Ok ya estoy desvariando y tengo sueño. Un Review cuesta poco y vale mucho por mucho tiempo :D los quiero y gracias por leer otro capi.

Dewa Matta


	22. En shock ¿Qué pasó ese día?

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

Ya estamos sobre la recta final :D que felicidad XD

**EN SHOCK ¿QUÉ PASÓ ESE DÍA?**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la respuesta obtenida, no podía y no quería creer lo que el otro le había dicho, aquella delgada esperanza que conservaba desapareció en solamente un segundo. Su mirada se había perdido entre las colchas que la mantenían caliente tratando de razonar todo el significado que aquello podría tener; a pesar de que trató de aparentar calma y serenidad, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al tiempo que aquél aparato que servía para medir su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a dar sonidos más constantes y rápidos, internamente maldijo al bendito instrumento ese al revelar su verdadero estado.

Se sentía confundida, había confiado su vida a aquél sujeto con ojos color lavanda y ahora resultaba que técnicamente había estado durmiendo con el enemigo, simplemente aquello no podía ser verdad, todo debía ser una mentira – muy bien elaborada pero una mentira a fin de cuentas. Dispuesta a llegar al fondo de todo eso, tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y comenzó a serenarse ella misma y, una vez logrado, volteó a ver de nueva cuenta al ruso.

- Explícamelo todo – Exigió

La ojirubí se le quedó mirando fijamente en espera de lo demandado, más sin embargo el pelilavanda no daba indicios de querer acatar la orden dada ya que éste solamente seguía viendo a través de la ventana hacia algún punto en el infinito, aún así intentó tener paciencia para con él y esperar hasta que por sí mismo comenzara con el relato que aclararía sus dudas.

- Fue justo después de aquella donde perdimos contra los bladebreakers – comenzó al fin el ruso – Fue bastante entretenido ver al ególatra ese perder puesto que no estaba acostumbrado sin embargo – su semblante segundos antes jocoso ahora estaba completamente serio – al estúpido de Boris no le pareció para nada entretenido, y por supuesto menos al viejo ese – dijo con despecho refiriéndose al abuelo de los bicolor – estaban preparado para todo, inclusive habían construido una sede de Biovolt en Japón para todo ese torneo, no hay lugar como el hogar – rió sin ánimos

* * *

- **FLASH BACK -**

Unos pasos resonaban por lo que parecía ser un pasillo que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad y que, claramente, era muy húmedo, una hilera de luces intentaban dispersar aquella negrura sin obtener muchos resultados dando claridad por apenas un metro alrededor de ellas mismas, el eco se escuchaba fuertemente con cada golpeteo que el zapato daba al suelo dándole al lugar un aspecto más lúgubre del que tenía, si es que eso era posible

El caminar era constante y calmado a pesar de que las manos de quién quiera que se dirigiera a sabrá Dios dónde se mantenían fuertemente cerrados hasta formar un puño de un color blanco debido a la presión ejercida. Después de un recorrido algo largo que duró alrededor de cinco minutos, al final del corredor se pudo divisar una gruesa puerta de madera y, con un movimiento un tanto brusco, aquella persona la abrió de par en par dejando sonar con éste acto un chirrido algo incómodo para los oídos más esto poco o nada le importó ya que, con la misma brusquedad con que la abrió, así la cerró tras de sí.

En aquella habitación no había más que un escritorio, una lámpara en el techo y varios tubos lo suficientemente anchos como para que cupiera una persona con total holgura con un líquido verduzco dentro de ellos. Aquellos contenedores emitían una luz de un tono igual al agua que guardaban dentro brindándole a la habitación un tono algo extraño y lúgubre, aunado al sonido de burbujeos que se hacía notar en medio de aquél silencio.

Además de todo eso, un par de computadoras ocupaban una pared completa, los objetos aquellos formaban una especie de pasillo hasta aquellos aparatos electrónicos y, antes de todo eso, se encontraba aquél escritorio lleno de papeles al grado que algunos de ellos habían ido a parar al suelo sin poder evitarlo; el sujeto caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio y se posó detrás de él, entre el objeto y su silla, posó sus manos sobre la superficie plana y, sin contenerse, tiró todo lo que estaba ahí hacia un lado al tiempo que daba un grito de furia y frustración.

Descargó todo coraje en lo que encontró, papeles, lápices, una caja que por ahí había, algunos tubos de ensayo y demás cosas que se encontraban al alcance de su mano y, una vez que se sintió más calmado, tapó su cara con sus manos esperando ver si con eso todos aquellos sentimientos al fin desaparecían de su interior, las fue desplazando hasta su cabellera violácea, las dejó ahí y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Estaba acabado, aquellos chiquillos le habían derrotado, sintió que la furia se apoderaba de nueva cuenta de él; sentía que la realidad en la que estaba viviendo era una mentira, era imposible que sus cálculos hubieran fallado, él debía haber ganado, no había margen de error, entonces ¿Qué salió mal? Aún no lo sabía y se volvió a calmar.

Se paró del lugar donde se había acomodado y comenzó a caminar lentamente por en medio de aquél pseudopasillo mirando de cuando en cuando dentro de algún contenedor y, al final, se quedó viendo fijamente el producto de sus años de esfuerzo y causa de su fracaso, la ira le invadió otra vez al ver dentro a un chico de cabello rojo, piel blanca – vista en esos momentos de un tono verde - alrededor de quince años de edad en un estado de suspensión con una máscara sobre su boca y nariz para brindarle el oxígeno que seguramente ahí dentro no había.

Había creado a la máquina perfecta, un ser humano carente de sentimientos y con la única mentalidad de ganar, era el soldado ideal, le había tomado años prepararlo, infinidad de casos de estudio para encontrar al sujeto indicado que pudiera transformarse en el ser buscado sin embargo, algo había salido mal y lo que se suponía que debía ser perfecto, ahora era un objeto inservible.

Maldijo por lo bajo, estuvo a muy poco de lograr su objetivo, pero todo esfuerzo se había ido a la basura, de nada había servido estar bajo las órdenes de un hombre tan repugnante como lo era Voltaire Hiwatari por tantos años, de nada le había servido escuchar sus estúpidas ideas de la dominación mundial por medio del beyblade y las bestias bit, de nada le sirvió fingir que apoyaba aquellos locos pensamientos que surgían de un viejo ya senil.

El verdadero poder se encontraba en niños y jóvenes que no tuvieran miedo a morir, cuya determinación fuera dar muerte y destrucción a quien sea que fuera su objetivo ya que, ¿Quién se atrevería a disparar o siquiera herir a un niño? La respuesta era muy sencilla: Nadie. Esa era la verdadera clave y para eso había trabajado durante tantos años bajo las órdenes de aquél hombre pero, ahora ya no servía de nada, dio un golpe al contenedor logrando que el líquido dentro se estremeciera un poco pero sin lograr despertar al joven de adentro.

- Señor – alguien irrumpió en la habitación sin el menor de los tactos, un hombre vestido en traje militar y con un arma en las manos – El señor Hiwatari quiere verlo – informó

- Pues bien, tendrá que esperar porque yo no tengo ganas de verlo ahora – dijo de forma descuidada

- Pero señor, el señor Hiwatari esta…

- Aquí presente – retumbó una voz gruesa y llena de autoridad dentro de la enorme habitación asustando al informante y de paso al pelivioláceo

- Oh vaya – se excusó de forma descuidada – señor perdone por el desorden de haber sabido que venía hubiera arreglado un poco – intentó adular

- Detén tu palabrería insulsa Balkov – dijo al tiempo que entraba y caminaba hacia el escritorio para sentarse en aquella silla que momentos antes había ocupado el otro seguido por dos guardias, entre ellos el que había servido de informante

- Si claro señor – dijo con furia en su voz

- Como sabrás – comenzó a decir el viejo hombre – hemos sido derrotados en nuestro esfuerzo de tomar las poderosas bestias bit y al parecer Dickenson sabía de las intenciones que teníamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo cual ahora ah mandado a investigar a la corporación Biovolt – soltó un hondo suspiro – a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, mi nieto y sus amigos me han enseñado una valiosa lección, parece ser que mis objetivos estaban equivocados, al morir mi hijo mi mente se nubló y Kai, quien quedó como mi único familiar, lo fui descuidando poco a poco debido a mi dolor interno, nunca me puse a pensar en el dolor que él debería estar sufriendo. Ahora comprendo que a quien debí intentar conquistar era a él, pero conquistar su cariño, lo veo ahora rodeado de sus amigos siendo parco y serio, sin saber cómo demostrar lo que siente y entonces pienso en aquél niño al que le debí de dar un abrazo cuando más lo necesitó y no lo hice, ahora veo el resultado de todas mis acciones – otro suspiro se oyó – sin embargo nunca es tarde – mencionó más para sí mismo que para alguien más – Ahora que mi compañía está siendo investigada aceptaré las consecuencias que todo lo que he hecho haya causado para darle un mejor futuro a mi nieto aún aunque él nunca me vea como algo más que aquél ser que tanto odia, así que – dirigió su vista al pelivioláceo – Balkov es hora de que termines con todos estos experimentos sin sentidos – finalizó

- Pe…pero señor – trató de alegar

- Nada – lo atajó – eh dicho – acto seguido se paró y se retiró de aquél lugar con ese porte que siempre le había caracterizado seguido de sus guardias – La abadía dejará de ser como lo es ahora para mejorar – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se perdiera de la vista

El otro hombre se quedó parado sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios del viejo aquél, todo se había convertido en cenizas en tan solo unos minutos, apretó sus manos tan fuertemente que sus puños mostraron un tono blanco y unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a escurrir de entre sus dedos para ir a parar al frío y húmedo piso de aquél lugar.

Levantó ambos puños lo más alto que pudo y los asestó fuertemente contra el escritorio repitiendo el acto varias veces al grado de que ya no sentía ni siquiera el dolor que le producía cada golpe; dentro de su arranque de furia tomó la silla y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo con todas sus fuerzas, luego fue y la recogió y comenzó a quebrar los inmensos tubos uno por uno.

Con cada contenedor quebrado se podía escuchar cómo el líquido almacenado corría por el lugar comenzando a inundar un poco la habitación, gran parte del agua corrió hasta dónde se encontraban aquellas inmensas computadoras comenzando éstas a echar chispas al empezarse a mojar, un golpe, otro, vidrio rompiéndose, agua derramándose por doquier y objetos haciéndose añicos con el único fin de calmar un poco su estado de ánimo; cuando al fin llegó al último – que era dónde el chico reposaba – alguien irrumpió en el lugar evitando lograr su cometido

- Señor – habló otro hombre armado desde la puerta diferente a los que habían entrado hace rato – Hemos recibido un informe de… - su frase quedó incompleta al ver el desastre que había en aquél lugar - ¿Pero qué…?

- ¿Qué sucede? – le apremió dejando de lado la silla para prestar atención

- Ah, sí, señor, hemos recibido informes de que aquella chica que nos ordenaron vigilar desde hace tiempo – esperó en señal de algo que le permitiera proseguir, pero nunca llegó así que sin más continuó – Según los informes parece que ella está recordando finalmente su pasado

- Oh, ya veo – sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que veía el último contenedor en pie – Tal vez, aún puedan ser de utilidad tú y tus amigos – expresó cómo si el otro pudiera oírle – Llama a los Demolition Boys – ordenó al hombre

- Enseguida señor – emprendió una rápida retirada.

Cuando al fin se quedó solo de nueva cuenta comenzó a sonreír con mayor euforia que la de antes, tal vez todavía pudiera rescatar parte de su proyecto si lograba que su arma maestra actuara conforme a sus deseos y si lograba un resultado positivo aún cabía la posibilidad de vender la idea al gobierno japonés o quizás hasta al gobierno americano, su ruidosa risa se escuchó por el lugar

* * *

El hombre se paseaba de un lado al otro frente a tres chicos, uno de cabello lavanda, otro de cabello rubio y otro con bajito con una nariz bastante grande, no decía nada y ellos solamente se mantenían en posición de firmes como cualquier buen soldado lo haría frente a su general sin siquiera atreverse a moverse o pestañear, si lo hacían sabían lo que les harían.

- Muy bien – comenzó el hombre – Como sabrán hemos perdido el torneo de beyblade - habló tranquilamente – y alguien me puede decir ¿Por qué sucedió esto? – nadie contestó – Ya veo, no tienen excusa…Creí haberles dicho que este torneo era de vida o muerte, que nada más teníamos una opción y esa era ganar, al parecer no pudieron comprender la totalidad de mis palabras, será acaso ¿Por qué son idiotas? O tal vez es que ¿No comprendieron lo que les dije? ¿Fue eso acaso?

- ¡No señor! – se escuchó a coro

- Entonces pueden decirme… ¿¡Por qué demonios perdieron! – gritó exasperado - ¿¡Acaso no saben que gracias a su ineptitud y estupidez ahora Biovolt está siendo investigado y que ya no podremos continuar con nuestros planes! – recriminó a los chicos – Pero – ahora su voz sonaba más calmada – aún tienen una oportunidad de reivindicarse – mostró una sonrisa llena de crueldad – hay un último trabajo que deben hacer para poder quitar esa mala imagen que crearon hacia ustedes por culpa de su ¡maldito error! – gritó de nueva cuenta – Como saben, ustedes fueron entrenados para ser perfectos combatientes en todos los sentidos, simplemente son unas armas de guerra humana, han sido entrenados para combatir en el beyblade pero también para poder usar armas reales así que, ésta es su prueba final, pasa – indicó al aire pero detrás de él se dejó ver un chico de cabello rojo, ojos color azul ártico, piel bastante pálida y un traje blanco que casi se confundía con su propia tez, parecía ser el mismo chico de siempre pero su mirada se encontraba ausente, como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo – Ustedes, junto con Tala, irán a una expedición a éste lugar – les entregó un papel con la dirección – en ese lugar aparecerá un carro negro de cuatro puertas con matrícula SCV7261 no se preocupen mucho por estos datos se les informará cuando el objetivo esté cerca – restó importancia a los datos – cuando lo vean quiero que lo destruyan – Ordenó con voz seca y potente – Quiero que maten a todos los que vayan en ese vehículo pero, principalmente, a una chica con el cabello en dos tonalidades, los demás no me importa si los exterminan en un solo golpe pero a ella quiero que la torturen, le muestren como matan a sus amigos y le muestren el mismo infierno en la tierra – sonrió con total alegría ante la imagen formada en su cabeza por tal acción - ¿Entendieron?

- Sí señor – volvieron a repetir en coro los chicos a excepción del ojiártico que era visto con interés por el pelilavanda

- Ya está preparado el vehículo que los llevará a su objetivo. Bien, retírense – vio a los chicos saludarle como los soldados y salieron en línea hasta perderse en la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrojo saliera tras de ellos el hombre le detuvo – Quiero que hagas un trabajo perfecto Tala, ¿comprendes? – el chico asintió – Bien – lo dejó ir y pudo notar cómo se perdía en la lejanía – Tú serás mi carta ganadora – dijo al aire

Cuatro chicos se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía ser un carro tipo militar, no había mucha luz dentro, solamente una color rojiza que calaba a la vista pero que parecía que a ellos no les importaba, todos mantenían sus ojos cerrados en espera de llegar al lugar dicho, el pelilavanda tenía sus brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras los otros simplemente los dejaban caer a sus costados.

Cada uno iba en lo suyo, tal vez pensando, tal vez solamente dejando correr el tiempo hasta que les llegara el turno de actuar, sin embargo el que causaba más extrañeza era precisamente el taheño dueño de Wolfborg, generalmente mantenía un semblante serio – como lo hacía en esos instantes – pero ahora despedía un aura como de ausencia, como si estuviera presente y a la vez no.

- Llegamos – dijo una voz a los chicos sacándolos de sus pensamientos y se abrió una puerta por dónde comenzaron a salir notando junto a la puerta otro hombre vestido de militar con un arma a su costado – Aquí es dónde se encontrarán con el objetivo – señaló al tiempo que abría otra puerta mostrando un gran arsenal – ya saben qué es lo que deben hacer

- ¿Dónde nos recogerán? – Preguntó el de la nariz larga mientras tomaba algunas armas al igual que sus compañeros

- Nosotros solamente teníamos orden de traerlos, el regreso es su asunto – contestó con cierto toque de burla en la voz

- Que molestia – señaló el rubio – pero si no hay más remedio…

- Bien – comenzó a hablar de nuevo – hemos sido informados de que su objetivo viene en camino, hagan lo que tengan que hacer – dicho esto se subió de nuevo al camión y comenzó a alejarse del lugar

- Que fastidio – mencionó el pelilavanda mientras veía al ojiazul preparar un arma de mira larga

Los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse, el lugar era justo después de una curva, era una carretera de alta velocidad, un lugar bastante práctico pare esconderse, el rubio y el pequeño se acomodaron uno a cada lado de la carretera, el taheño se trepó a un árbol donde obtenía una perfecta mirada y el pelilavanda se colocó escondido en la pequeña loma que hacía de pared para aquél tramo ya que al ser una especie de loma todo estaba en pendiente, hasta las murallas.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos para cuando el sonido de un vehículo acercándose comenzó a hacerse evidente, todos comenzaron a preparase, el primero en atacar sería el ojiártico quien, cuando tuvo al objetivo en su mira, disparó a las llantas delanteras para sacarlo de control, se sorprendió un poco de que a pesar de que ya no disponía de dos ruedas aún lograba maniobrar aquél pesado objeto, aun así sin más disparó a las traseras y fue ahí donde el vehículo perdió completamente el control.

Se pudo ver cómo comenzó a derrapar por el pavimento zigzagueando intentando recuperar algo que ya era imposible, de pronto aquél pesado montón de metal chocó contra el muro de contención y salió disparado precisamente al árbol dónde el pelirrojo se encontraba alarmando instantáneamente a uno de los ahí presentes, sin embargo éste saltó con una gran agilidad evitando el golpe que seguramente iba a matarle o mínimo a causarle una gran lesión de gran consideración.

El chico cayó con la agilidad de un gato en el mismo lugar dónde el vehículo había roto la protección de la carretera y quedó mirando cómo éste iba dando volteretas una tras otra, rompiendo árboles, ramas y cuánto se le encontrara en frente al paso que se iba haciendo añicos tirando fragmentos de metal por un lado y trozos de vidrio por el otro, si uno lo miraba objetivamente el proceso era realmente interesante.

Finalmente, tras un minuto – que en realidad había parecido mucho más – el ahora montón de chatarra – se detuvo para un segundo después comenzar a quemarse ante la mirada curiosa de todos los chicos que se habían colocado justo al lado del ojiártico, lentamente fueron descendiendo por la colina ya que las órdenes explícitas fueron que hicieran sufrir a esa chica.

Una vez que llegaron hasta dónde se encontraba la pequeña bola de fuego comenzaron a golpear con sus armas el metal que comenzaba a ponerse de un color negruzco ahumado y, con gran habilidad, lograron abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto encontrando a una mujer de cabello rubio teñido de un tono rojizo por una herida que tenía en la frente, uno de los pedazos del vehículo se le había enterrado en el vientre y ahora yacía sin vida sostenida por el cinturón de seguridad.

Del otro lado estaba un hombre con lo que parecía un brazo roto pero aún vivo, al mismo tiempo de que ellos le vieron, él también los vio y, con voz temblorosa y suplicante dijo sus últimas palabras a aquellos chicos "sálvenlo, por favor" justo antes de que el pelirrojo le disparara directo a su cabeza y acabara al fin con su existencia. Buscaron en el asiento de atrás pero no había nadie, algo frustrados empezaron a buscar por el recorrido que había hecho el carro a ver si se había salido su objetivo principal.

A un lado del vehículo en llamas pudieron ver, casi por suerte, un pequeño cuerpo tendido en el piso, con parte de su pierna incendiándose ya sin rastros de vida. Al ver esto, algo se accionó en el cerebro del taheño y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente asustando a sus compañeros, a lo lejos una sirena se dejó escuchar haciéndoles notar que tenían el tiempo contado para terminar el trabajo.

El rubio y el pequeño comenzaron a buscar con desesperación por el lugar pero no había indicios de que ahí estuviera la chica que les habían mencionado, el ojiártico seguía gritando con desesperación al tiempo que se sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, parecía como si le estuvieran matando.

- Vámonos de aquí – apremió el rubio – el objetivo no se encontraba en el automóvil – informó al tiempo que emprendía la huída

- Kutnetzov apresúrate – le indicó el bajito en vista de que el aludido parecía no reaccionar – Si no te apresuras los descubrirán

El pelilavanda reaccionó ante el llamado y tomó de la muñeca al pelirrojo que no dejaba de gritar como poseído, no entendía qué le pasaba, notó gruesas lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos y algunos arañazos que él mismo se había hecho producto de una desesperación que sentía, le jaló un par de veces pero no reaccionó así que, sin un mejor remedio, lo golpeó a la altura de la nuca y lo dejó inconsciente para después cargarlo a su espalda, corrió de regreso siguiendo el camino por el que habían descendido llegando rápidamente a la cima.

Aún escuchaba muy cerca todas las sirenas, maldijo en su propio idioma y comenzó a escalar la loma en la que antes había estado escondido, logrando refugiarse entre las sombras y los árboles justo a tiempo para ver cómo al menos media docena de patrullas llegaban y un par de ambulancias para socorrer algo que ya no tenía remedio, vio a lo lejos aquél pequeño cuerpo que había sacado de quicio al que ahora permanecía dormido a su lado deseando saber qué fue lo que le había pasado….

**-END FLASH BACK -**

**

* * *

**

- Cuando regresamos a la abadía había un centenar de militares y policías resguardando el lugar, llegamos justo a tiempo para ver cómo se llevaban al idiota de Balkov y a ese vejestorio en un par de coches, cuando un oficial nos vio nos hizo apresurarnos y nos tomaron bajo "su cuidado" según ellos disque para que nadie más nos hiciera daño - soltó una carcajada carente de humor – si ellos supieran que de ahí nosotros éramos los más peligrosos, como sea, tomaron al idiota de Ivanov creyendo que estaba herido pero al corroborar que solamente estaba inconsciente lo dejó descansar en una de las ambulancias. El lugar estuvo cerrado por cerca de una semana y después de eso, volvimos…aun no comprendo muy bien qué le pasó, pero lo que sí entiendo es que el ver a ese niño ahí, muerto, fue lo que desencadenó todo. Nos entrenaron para matar – dijo al vacío – de eso no hay la menor duda pero, siempre fueron objetivos adultos, no niños como nosotros lo éramos, creo que ese fue el punto principal para que el hilo de cordura que le quedaba se rompiera – se quedó en silencio unos segundos – creo que para desgracia de Balkov y suerte de Ivanov, éste aún conservaba parte de humanidad y corazón dentro de él….Se equivocó…nunca pudo formar un arma de guerra perfecta, simplemente nos obligaron a suprimir nuestras emociones, pero nunca las hizo desaparecer – soltó una pequeña risa – la mayor prueba es el hecho de que nosotros – decía refiriéndose a Kai, Tala y él mismo – hayamos sido capaces de sentir algo tan extraño como la atracción y…

- El amor – le interrumpió la chica

El simplemente escuchar aquella voz le hizo recordar a quién le estaba contando todo su pasado que también era parte de ella, volteó a verla inmediatamente esperando encontrarse con un rostro deprimido y lleno de lágrimas más sin embargo, lo que vio no se lo esperaba, la ojirubí le sonreía sinceramente, irradiando felicidad y tranquilidad, en verdad aquella mocosa, como le gustaba decirle, era bastante extraña…en definitiva era parte de los estúpidos experimentos del pelivioleta loco ya que a pesar de todo, entendía que le estaba ocultando sus sentimientos.

- Pero… - comenzó a hablar de nuevo – dijiste que tú los habías matado

- Técnicamente fue así, si no hago nada para salvarlos implica que soy responsable de su muerte, además, esa es la idea que siempre le di a el idiota de Ivanov, no creo que su cordura hubiera aguantado el saber que él había sido el responsable directo de aquél acto, así que simplemente la historia se centró en que yo lo había hecho todo – el silencio volvió a reinar

- Gracias – habló al fin la chica y soltó un suspiro – al menos ya sé lo que ocurrió – rió un poco – y me siento más tranquila al saber que Haku ni mi madre sufrieron en ese accidente y que, dentro de lo que cabe, Tala fue benévolo con mi padre al matarlo de un solo disparo y, más importante aún, gracias por decirme la verdad…

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, como temiendo decir algo incorrecto o que algo interrumpiera aquella calma relativa, la ojirubí miraba fijamente al pelilavanda y éste le regresaba la mirada, así se mantuvieron algunos minutos cada quién sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y analizando todo lo comentado hasta ese momento

- Oye mocosa – comenzó el pelilavanda como si nada le importara – ¿Tú qué crees….? – comenzó la pregunta

- Hey Bryan – la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un chico con el cabello rojo como el fuego con una bolsa en su mano derecha y un refresco de lata en la izquierda – Piensa rápido – le advirtió al tiempo que la lata dejaba su mano y salía atravesando el aire

- Fallaste – se burló el aludido al atrapar el objeto sin ninguna dificultad - ¿Acaso mataste al köt y al idiota ese? – preguntó mientras abría lo lanzado para tomar un poco del líquido que contenía – Digo no me importa si mataste al presumido de Hiwatari, pero el köt me caía bien, podía haberlo conservado de mascota – tomó un sorbo

- Para nada – se encogió de hombros – ellos están en la cafetería – puso sus manos en la cadera y desvió la cabeza hacia un lado – empezaron a hablar puras tonterías acerca del futuro de la abadía y de los negocios del viejo ese raro – ignoró un ¡Hey! Proveniente de la chica – y me aburrió, así que vine a ver en si ella ya se había muerto – otra reclamación salió de los labios de la ojirubí – pero veo que no tengo tanta suerte – soltó un suspiro de decepción

- Parece que eso de hierva mala nunca muere – fingió no escuchar el "oigan estoy presente" que la bicolor había soltado – tal vez sea algo de familia – dijo haciendo alusión a la contraparte de la ruso-japonesa

- Vaya par de idiotas – se quejó la dueña de Kaizer al verse ignorada

- Aquí está tu comida – le extendió la bolsa que había estado cargando – Sí que eres un troglodita, me pagarás cada centavo que gasté

- ¿Qué no era un regalo para mí? – le sonrió con un toque de picardía

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, págame – reclamó

- Olvídalo

- Entonces regrésame esto – le arrebató la bolsa de las manos al otro – Al menos ya tengo algo más qué comer – decía mientras esculcaba de entre todo lo que había cargado – Estúpida gente – se quejó – olvidaron los palillos para el arroz – maldijo en su idioma – Ya verán ahora – empezó a caminar para regresar a dónde había conseguido las provisiones - Oye Kutnetzov – le habló desde la puerta – ven tú también, te aseguro que esa no se morirá por estar cinco minutos sola, además este lugar está atestado de doctores – continuó con su camino

- Si, si – fue la simple contestación al tiempo que se despeinaba su cabello con la mano izquierda – No tiene remedio – caminó para seguir a su compañero – asegúrate de no meterte en problemas por al menos un rato – habló al aire

- Idiota

- Imbécil

- Muérete

- No antes que tú – y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

La ojirubí se quedó sola en la habitación, muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente pero así como llegaban trataba de alejarlas ya que algunas eran algo dolorosas, ahora fue consciente de que la televisión seguía encendida nada más que con el volumen muy bajo aun así ésta no le sirvió para distraerla de sus pensamientos, desvió su vista para fijarla a través de la misma ventana por donde momentos antes el pelilavanda había estado mirando notando su tenue reflejo.

Su cabello bastante largo ya, casi a la misma altura que lo había tenido cuando perdió a su familia, había vuelto a tenerlo en dos tonalidades, su imagen con ligeras ojeras a pesar del descanso, la palidez acrecentada en ese espejo improvisado, su clara baja de peso y aquellas orbes de color rubí intenso que comenzaban a mostrarse ligeramente húmedos, el sol estaba posado en lo alto y unas aves cantaban afuera del lugar.

Sin pensarlo, un par de gotas cristalinas resbalaron desde sus ojos cruzando sus mejillas para al final caer por el mentón y perderse en las sábanas, su reflejo le regresaba la mirada de una niña temerosa y que se sentía diminuta, sin aguantarlo más, tapó su rostro con ambas manos y dejó que aquellas lágrimas fluyeran nuevamente a causa de su familia perdida, desahogó el dolor reprimido desde el momento en que el pelilavanda le reveló cómo habían fallecido y, en silencio y sola, se puso a llorar

Por la ranura de la puerta sin cerrar completamente un chico alto y otro más bajo se encontraban quietos escuchando a la bicolor hipear en un intento vano de callar su voz, no se dijeron nada y aun así se entendieron, sin palabras ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar que habían dicho

- Oye Ivanov – comenzó el pelilavanda - ¿Tú qué crees que sea peor? ¿El no saber que se siente el ser querido, o el de saber que alguna vez alguien te quiso y ahora ya no, o aún peor, haber tenido una familia y perderla o el nunca haber tenido una? – soltó la duda que había tenido desde hacía tanto tiempo y que no pudo formular a la ojirubí

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó extrañado – Y ¿qué estúpida pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? Por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros hemos vivido solos toda nuestra vida

- Cierto - le dio la razón mientras ponía sus manos tras su cabeza y miraba al techo – Tal vez me quedaré con la duda por siempre – dijo más para sí mismo que para él y, por la posición en la que se encontraba, no notó la mirada de incomprensión del ojiártico

- Idiota - murmuró en lo bajo – apresúrate no tengo todo el día – apremió

- Oh, cállate, eres molesto

- ¿Yo molesto? Si el que me encargó todo esto fuiste tú – reclamó

- Si pero eres tan ineficiente que se te olvidaron los palillos

- No fue mi culpa, ellos no los pusieron, además si te ibas a poner tan remilgoso hubieras ido tú por tú comida desde un principio

Las voces se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo mientras algunas enfermeras les indicaban que por favor no hicieran tanto escándalo y varios pacientes salían de sus habitaciones para ver qué era todo ese alboroto, claro está que los rusos ignoraron olímpicamente a las indicaciones dadas y simplemente siguieron en lo suyo discutiendo como siempre solían hacerlo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Yeay otro capítulo XD ando inspirada yo creo XD bueno primero por lo primero

- Primero: NeKoT Gracias por el review :D:D:D:D:D

- Segunto: O_o madre mía voy cayendo en cuenta que eres una de mis autoras favoritas y adoro muchos de tus fics, de hecho tengo varios coleccionados

- Tercero: Doble madre mía también me han mandado reviews .K y Helen Karlray que también son de mis autoras favoritas y apenas me voy dando cuenta, en serio soy un despiste -_-

- Cuarto: Eto… no tenía pensado el relatar que había pasado en esos seis meses pero me has dado una idea y le has agregado un capítulo a la historia jajajaja muchas gracias, de hecho es el que sigue y espero no decepcionarte :D

Ahora sí espero que haya agradado el capítulo, batallé un poco porque tuve que acoplarme a lo que había escrito en la de Secretos y descubrimientos, cielos sí que escribía muy mal :S y vaya que se me iban las cabras para el monte y nadie me decía nada / pero creo (al menos pienso yo salvo que alguien me diga lo contrario) que eh mejorado un poco mi forma de escritura y espero seguir mejorando XD

Agradezco los reviews que me puedan enviar, agradezco a los que leen este fic que ya está super empolvado pero que le estoy quitando sus telarañitas, agradezco a la academia, a la casa productora por haberme brindado esta oportunidad, a mi madre y a mi familia por creer en mí en todo momento y… errr me equivoqué de agradecimientos…en qué iba? Ah sí, les agradezco mucho la chancita que se toman para leer los desvaríos locos de una autora de poca categoría como lo soy yo. Aunque estoy compensando o al menos intento compensar todo este tiempo que estuve ausente actualizando lo más rápido posible.

Si les ha gustado o piensan que ya la regué y se me fue el avión con todo y pasajeros allá por el monte éverest porfiritos (me da risa la palabra) déjenme un review para conocer lo que pensaron de él y mínimo en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno yo me despido

Dewa matta


	23. ¿Y cómo es que llegamos a éste punto?

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**¿Y CÓMO ES QUE LLEGAMOS A ÉSTE PUNTO?**

Había salido de la habitación diciendo cuanto improperio se le ocurría en cuanto idioma se sabía, que en realidad no eran más que el japonés, inglés y ruso, no entendía cómo aquél ególatra mal nacido, pedante, mandón, imbécil, cabeza de chorlito y ahora dueño de su corazón se atrevía a ordenarle que le trajera algo de la cafetería como si fuera un vil mayordomo, y menos podía creer que lo hubiera mandado en compañía del pelinegro y el vejete ese – no tenía queja para con el bicolor.

Caminaba frente a aquella fila improvisada siguiéndole los talones el hombre regordete y con una gran sonrisa, se podía notar a leguas que estaba sumamente feliz ya que la chica aquella al fin había despertado y parecía estar ya mucho mejor que cuando llegaron a ese lugar, dejó pasear su vista por el decorado, el color blanco lo detestaba, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Sutilmente miró más atrás del dueño del imperio del beyblade y notó al pelinegro sonriendo ampliamente mientras "platicaba" – aunque él era el que hablaba nada más – con su acompañante, pegándose mucho a él y el otro permitiéndole el contacto tan cercano y sonriendo sutilmente, algo que nunca había mostrado ante él mismo, aún le causaba un poco de celos pero eran celos de "los buenos" como alguna vez había escuchado de viva voz del pelilavanda, y es que había necesitado que le explicaran algunas cosas que le ocurrían y no comprendía en absoluto, se había sentido tonto pero al menos ya había mejorado en eso de los "sentimientos"

Tan distraído estaba que nada más notó que había llegado a su objetivo solamente cuando escuchó el sonido de cubiertos chocando contra los platos y el insistente murmullo y cuchicheo que eran producto de las pláticas de los ahí presentes, dejó soltar un suspiro, no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas personas y menos que fueran tan escandalosas como le parecían en ese momento.

Sintió pasar junto a él al hombre mayor y a los dos enamorados, como ahora los denominaba, para dirigirse a la barra dónde se encontraba los alimentos que podían elegir para comer.

Vio escoger al hombre un platillo de arroz, un poco de caldo dashi , pescado y una taza de té, el ruso tomó un par de tazones de arroz, dos porciones de sushi, dos de caldo dashi y dos latas de jugo, todo esto lo hacía al tiempo que el ojiámbar continuaba con su charla animada para con él, el taheño comenzó a ver qué podía comer, no había mucha variedad, decidió llevar un poco de aquél caldo, arróz y pescado, como el viejo hombre, no es que tuviera mucha hambre pero suponía que tenía que comer algo.

Después de elegir su propia comida comenzó a ver qué podía llevar para su compatriota, no sabía exactamente qué podría gustarle y su cara comenzó a dar claras señas de frustración ante su indecisión, lo único que acertó en tomar era el dichoso caldo y arroz – que era lo que se podía envolver para llevar – pero qué más no lo sabía, estiraba y recogía su mano mostrando que no se decidía por algo en concreto.

- Mira Kai – la voz del neko-jin se elevó por de entre las demás – aquí venden el sándwich favorito de Bryan – dijo mientras señalaba un paquetito de emparedados – y también su postre favorito – señaló un pequeño paquete con un contenido parecido a un flan – ¡Ah! También el refresco que más le gusta – parecía que hablaba solo porque el aludido no le decía ninguna palabra aunque el chino sabía que sí le prestaba toda la atención del mundo – Espero que pueda probarlos – sonrió al tiempo que tomaba una de las charolas preparadas con los alimentos que iba a consumir más antes de que la tomara por completo, un chico con ojos color rubí tomó su bandeja y la cargó logrando que se sonrojara

El ojiártico dejó escapar un bufido de molestia ante las "sugerencias" que hacía el dueño de Drigger, sentía que estaba menospreciándolo, vio como ambos chicos y el bigotón se dirigían hacia una mesa y se acomodaban guardándole un espacio a él frente al ojirubí y al lado del rechoncho hombre, aun con molestia tomó lo que el pelinegro había señalado como comida predilecta de su compatriota.

Después pasó a la caja y ahí pidió la ración del pelilavanda que la envolvieran para llevar y lo suyo lo puso en una charola, cuando estaba a punto de pagar, un hombre alto de cabello y ojos café oscuros, piel un poco blanca mas no tanto como la de ellos y de la altura del pelilavanda se le adelantó al ojiártico intentando pagar "amablemente" lo que el chico iba a consumir.

- ¿Qué tal? – saludó efusivamente el hombre en bata, seguramente sería un doctor - ¿Qué te parece si te invito y tú me cuentas un poco acerca de ti? – dijo con claras señas de coqueteo

- Y ¿Qué te parece si mejor no? – sonrió con un poco de maldad en sus labios y alejando la mano de aquél sujeto con el dorso de la suya

- Vamos, no seas tímido – le mostró una cara de supuesta galanura – te aseguro que te divertirás

- Mejor no – pagó al fin – no quiero que mi novio sea encerrado por cometer un asesinato de una basura como tú – tomó su charola y la bolsa dónde habían puesto la comida de su compatriota ruso eh intentó alejarse del lugar pero el otro se le puso en frente

- No soy celoso – intentó

- Pero él sí, y mucho – le sacó la vuelta y caminó hasta dónde estaban los otros

- Vaya, qué chico tan raro – notó dónde se iba a sentar – ¡Qué suerte! – exclamó al ver al chico bicolor – ya son dos los que se me escapan en este día, tal vez solamente tengo una mala racha – dijo más para sí mismo que para nadie más

- ¡Wyatt! – exclamó alguien a lo lejos

- ¡Ya voy! – Contestó el de ojos café oscuro al tiempo que pagaba su comida – Ya mañana será un nuevo día

- Estúpidos idiotas que creen que con una simple sonrisa pueden obtener lo que quieran, ¿quién se cree que es? Ni siquiera tiene porte es más parecía un idiota cada vez que sonreía – refunfuñó hasta que llegó a su lugar

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a fisgonear la mesa dónde se encontraban, Ray y Kai estaban hablando animadamente sobre cosas que a él no le interesaban y de pronto, a la conversación se le unió el viejo hombre, al parecer habían comenzado a hablar sobre negocios, él entendía perfectamente de ello no por nada había administrado a la abadía cuando el ojirubí se había ido pero no tenía ganas de prestar atención, así que mejor se puso a notar a su alrededor encontrándose por error con la mirada del tipo que momentos antes había intentado coquetearle así que inmediatamente la desvió, era preferible concentrarse en su propia mesa.

Notaba la plática animada, cómo el hombre mayor explicaba algunas cosas al bicolor y este afirmaba o negaba eh incluso hablaba a ratos aportando ideas, también el chino hablaba en momentos apropiados. Se sentía extraño alrededor de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que apenas hacía medio año él mismo había intentado matar al köt – o al menos esa había sido la idea principal pero nunca llegó a llevarla a cabo – y más por el hecho de que le trataban tan bien como si siempre hubieran sido amigos. Viendo a los demás tener su charla comenzó a recordar cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto

* * *

-** FLASH BACK -**

Podía sentir su cuerpo hervir aún, estaba atontado, pero aun así escuchaba un sonido insistente como de un motor, notó que alguien le desataba la chaquetilla, levantó su camiseta y algo frío se posó en su pecho obligándole a abrir los ojos, no sin un esfuerzo sobrehumano de su parte, para saber de qué se trataba ya que se movía de un lado para el otro y no le dejaba descansar.

Lentamente empezó a abrir sus párpados para revelar un par de orbes de un color azul ártico, se sentía mareado aún – aunque menos que hace rato si le preguntaban, y también la fiebre la sentía menor – y tardó un poco en enfocar a quien quiera que estuviera frente de él, cuando al fin lo logró, pudo ver a un hombre maduro, alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, tal vez cincuenta, con cabello y bigote negro donde ya empezaban a asomar algunas canas y chaqueta blanca, en su poco raciocinio cupo la idea de que tal vez era un doctor.

Le molestaba aquél incesante chequeo con lo que le parecía sería un estetoscopio, cada vez que lo cambiaba de lugar se volvía frío y el contacto con su cuerpo caliente era muy fuerte, le molestaba al igual que el sonido del motor. Paseó un poco la vista por el lugar notando a su derecha a la chica que antes había golpeado, se le veía muy mal sobre todo con la máscara de oxígeno y tantas intravenosas en sus brazos. No sintió nada al verla así.

Siguió con su recorrido y notó el aparatito que decía si la ojirubí seguía viva o no – y es que a primera vista parecía que no - y junto a ella estaban dos hombres con chaquetillas de un color chillón, aunque realmente no supo de qué color. Levantó su vista y notó al piloto y copiloto del helicóptero, cosa que había deducido en una fracción de segundo que su cerebro tuvo de lucidez.

Miró por la puerta que estaba a su izquierda y a través de la ventana que tenía, notó el viento y la nieve que aun caían aunque al parecer era con menos fuerza, seguramente la tormenta ya estaba pasando; volvió a poner la vista sobre el doctor justo a tiempo para verle arroparle de nuevo cerrando su chaquetilla y pararse para ver el estado del otro paciente y, al hacer esto, dejó al descubierto a un chico pelilavanda sentado ahí sin decir palabra alguna.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, lavanda y azul ártico se complementaron perfectamente, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía…no sabía hacía cuanto…ni siquiera sabía si era el mismo día, pero sí estaba seguro que había pasado. La cabeza aún la sentía a punto de estallar y, sin querer pensar o sin siquiera proponérselo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente para caer de nueva cuenta a un abismo de oscuridad.

Sentía que habían pasado escasos cinco minutos cuando comenzó a despertar de nuevo al sentir que su cuerpo era movido de forma brusca y luego alguien empezó con el mismo movimiento de checar su pecho con aquél frío aparato, más aparte las voces que resonaban dando indicaciones médicas por doquier; empezaba a odiar aquello, ¿qué no podían dejarlo en paz? Las voces comenzaban a ser más claras cada vez.

- Tenemos a un paciente directo para cirugía y otro de emergencia – gritó la voz del hombre que había venido en el helicóptero

- ¿Dónde está? – se escuchó la voz algo gruesa de un hombre - ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó de nuevo

- Aquí la tenemos doctor Kinomoto – informó uno de los de chaquetilla naranja

- ¿Cuál es su condición? – preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba dónde la chica estaba tendida y empezaba a revisar sus signos vitales

- Por el momento está estable pero cuando la encontramos logramos sacarla de un paro respiratorio – empezó a explicar, más sin embargo no bien había comenzado cuando el aparato comenzó a dar un sonido constante y agudo – ¡tiene otro paro! – fue la señal de alerta

- Llévenla rápido a un cuarto de cirugía – ordenó el moreno

- Doctor – comenzó una voz suave - no está preparada

- No me importa, llévenla ahora estaré ahí en un minuto, no dejen que su corazón pare por completo

- Si – respondieron varias voces al unísono mientras corrían llevándose a la chica y el doctor también se perdía

- Esto – dijo una voz dulce al chico de pelo lavanda mientras se escuchaba cómo las puertas se abrían de par en par dejando entrar a un chico con cabello largo y negro, a uno con el tono bicolor y otro pelicastaño – le daremos una habitación a su amigo – trató de ser lo más amable posible aunque el chico le intimidaba – según las indicaciones del médico él ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, su fiebre está bajando, ahora solamente requiere reposo y antibióticos – sonrió dulcemente aunque por respuesta recibió un simple "Hmpf" – Bien, por favor – habló a un par de chicos – llévenlo a ésta habitación – les indicó - si necesitan algo, pregunten por la doctora Daidouji – dio media vuelta y desapareció de ahí al tiempo que el pelirrojo volvía a perder la conciencia

Cuando volvió a despertar su cabeza ya no le dolía, el cuerpo ya no lo sentía caliente, la luz ya no le molestaba en sus ojos y el techo estaba en el techo y el piso en el piso, ya era una gran mejora. Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente notando inmediatamente que estaba solo, no le importó mucho, escuchaba el aparato de forma insistente, odiaba esas cosas, realmente las detestaba, y más aún odiaba los hospitales.

Lentamente y con cuidado, ya que suponía que había estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo porque sus piernas las sentía pesadas y él mismo se sentía pesado, cuando se estiró para bajarse sintió un dolor punzante en su antebrazo justo donde terminaba el pulgar, solamente para encontrarse con una aguja insertaba por debajo de su piel que, según vio, le estaba administrando suero; sin delicadeza y un tanto furiosa, lo arrancó de un solo tirón y también se quitó aquella cosa que permanecía enganchado a su dedo y que daba las lecturas del ritmo de su corazón.

Buscó su ropa encontrándola en un cajón de un buró que había junto a su cama y procedió a cambiarse inmediatamente, la estúpida bata – como él mismo lo había denominado – le hacía sentir incómodo ya que le daba la impresión de que estaba desnudo, bufó por debajo al tiempo que cerraba al fin su inseparable chaquetilla. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de aquél lugar

Caminó sin un rumbo en particular, de hecho no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía solamente dejaba que sus piernas caminaran por el lugar, después de alrededor de cinco minutos encontró una puerta que parecía daba al exterior porque a través de ella se filtraba mucha luz y, sin mejores cosas que hacer, decidió investigar a qué parte llevaba resultando ser el jardín recreativo del hospital.

El lugar era amplio y lleno de un color verde que era producido por el montón de árboles que había ahí, además del pasto, divisó un camino gris que atravesaba por diferentes lugares formando distintas formas a través del lugar y, a las orillas de éste sendero en forma dispersa, se encontraban varias bancas en las cuales algunas de ellas habían pacientes descansando, algunos de ellos en compañía de alguna enfermera.

Decidió pasearse por el lugar sin ninguna intención en particular más que alejarse de tantas personas, ese no era su ambiente, a él le gustaba estar más a solas, dejó fluir sus pasos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para al fin ya no escuchar el murmullo de los que hablaban, encontró un árbol lo suficientemente grueso y con bastante pasto bajo él para poder recostarse, se encaminó hasta él y tocó primeramente el tronco con su mano derecha.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos, comenzando a recordar lo que voluntariamente había estado tratando de reprimir desde que se levantó; con su mano izquierda acarició sus labios en señal de querer tener un recuerdo más nítido del calor de los de esa persona sobre los suyos, aún podía sentirlos a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y más importante aún recordaba el sabor.

Intentó aclarar sus ideas ya que hasta dónde él sabía estaba enamorado del bicolor, pero algo había cambiado en cuanto a los sentimientos profesados hacia el ruso-japonés, había entendido claramente que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo sabía desde el momento en que lo había vuelto a encontrar en la casa de esa chica.

Se atrevió a pensar que ya sabía que no era correspondido por el bicolor desde mucho antes, tal vez inclusive siempre lo supo, pero se negó a aceptarlo, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que si insistía, si intentaba duramente, el otro le aceptaría…vaya que se equivocó. Por otro lado estaba el pelilavanda que era un idiota, imbécil, frío, carente de sentimientos, ególatra, manipulador y entre veinte mil adjetivos más que le tenía pero sin embargo, se había entregado a él; porque debía admitir que él había comenzado el ataque que terminó en una sesión de sexo.

De pronto unas palabras que habían sido dichas por el objeto de sus pensamientos resonó en su cabeza: "celos"; él las había mencionado, él no comprendía exactamente a lo que se refer que no eran de su entera comprensión ya que, a fin de cuentas, ¿De qué iba a tener celos él? Bien, era cierto que no soportaba que ni el neko-jin ni la chica se le acercaran y también era cierto que no le agradaba cuando no le prestaba atención, pero eso no significaba que tuviera celos ¿o sí? Más importante aún, ¿'Qué eran los celos? Maldijo por lo bajo ante su propia ignorancia.

Cerró los ojos y dejó divagar su mente a través de los recuerdos, cómo aquellas manos le recorrían y tocaban su piel, aquellos labios recorriendolo dando ligeros toques a su cuerpo y también cómo aquél miembro grueso se introducía en sus entrañas lentamente al punto de volverlo loco con el simple hecho de sentirlo dentro de sí, no se dio cuenta de que se sonrojó ante sus recuerdos. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Ivanov – escuchó una voz detrás de él, aunque no sabía bien si apenas había llegado o ya llevaba tiempo ahí

- Kai – respondió al reconocerle de forma inmediata

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, solamente se podía escuchar el sonido del viento al pasar por entre las hojas de los árboles y algunos pétalos de los árboles de cerezo flotaron hasta dónde se encontraban; el pelirrojo dejó salir otro suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar al otro, nunca había sido un cobarde, no había sido entrenado para ello, y esta no sería la primera vez que huiría de algo.

Comenzó a darse media vuelta con la mayor naturalidad de la que disponía en aquellos instantes y, cuando estuvo completamente frente al ruso-japonés, sintió como un par de fornidos brazos lo levantaban en vilo mediante el cuello de su chaquetilla para estrellarlo inmediatamente de espaldas al tronco del árbol que momentos antes le había servido de soporte. Intentó liberarse de aquél fuerte amarre pero era inútil, él todavía estaba muy débil, aun así intentó darle la batalla merecida sin tener muchos resultados.

- Suéltame – exigió al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre los brazos del ojirubí

- Ni lo pienses – lo asestó otra vez contra el tronco

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? – Preguntó lleno de furia - ¿Te has vuelto loco o es que quieres matarme? – mala idea realizar esa cuestión, ya que la simple mirada del otro le dio la respuesta

- Será mejor que respondas todas mis dudas si no quieres morir aquí y ahora

- Responderé lo que pueda responder…pero…si no me sueltas…no podré hablar bien

- Tendrás que ingeniártelas – apretó más el agarre - ¿Por qué dijiste toda esa sarta de mentiras de Ray?

- No sé de qué me hablas

- No te hagas el desentendido conmigo – otro golpe contra el árbol – me refiero a que decías que Ray y ese imbécil se acostaban desde que prácticamente llegaron ¿Por qué me llenaste la cabeza de esa basuras? – no lo dijo pero quedaba impreso en las palabras que le dolía el haber sido traicionado por alguien a quien consideraba un amigo

- Porque te amaba – dijo con dificultad

- Esa no es excusa – dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes intentando contener la furia

- Te amaba Kai, o al menos sentía una atracción demasiado grande hacia ti – sentía el fuerte amarre sobre su cuello más aun así intento que su voz no sonara forzada – Tú te fuiste sin decirnos una palabra, y yo te extrañaba, habías dicho que volverías y no lo hiciste, simplemente te habías olvidado de mí por su culpa – recriminó pero sintió que el otro le apretaba más – Pensé…que si…que si lograba separarlos…volverías a Rusia con nosotros…cuando supe…que ustedes estaban juntos…eso me enfureció como no tienes idea – tosió un poco en un vano intento de aspirar más aire – No supe que hacer, para obligarte a regresar…entonces…en una plática que tuvieron esa niña y Bryan comprendí que tú solamente pensarías en volver si no había nadie que te atara a ese lugar…y el único…que te ataba…era el köt…poco a poco fui ideando un plan…para lograr mi cometido…así que…ayudándome a que… esa niña siempre… estaba cerca del köt… y… por alguna extraña razón…el imbécil ese…siempre estaba cerca….de esa mocosa…al final fue fácil…saber qué tenía…que hacer…y más fácil aún…que tú me creyeras….

- Lo lastimaste – le reclamó y apretó otra vez

- Te…equi..vo…cas – respiró con dificultad – Quién lo…lasti…mó…fuiste…tu

Los ojos del bicolor se abrieron de par en par ante lo dicho por su compatriota, ¿Qué él había sido el que había lastimado a su neko-jin? Eso no podía ser posible, a pesar de que estaba furioso y quería violarlo – no consideraba eso como un daño puesto que a él también le iba a gustar – siempre intentó dejarlo fuera de su blanco de furia; el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello del otro comenzó a aflojar hasta que finalmente lo dejó en el piso y el pelirrojo comenzó a toser en un afán de recuperar el aliento

- Piénsalo bien – le dijo mientras sujetaba su cuello y tenía en el rostro una mueca de incomodidad – Si en verdad lo amaras tanto ¿No crees que jamás hubieras creído ninguna de mis palabras? A lo que me lleva a preguntarte – sonrió con maldad – ¿De verdad amas al neko?

El silencio se mostró entre ellos, el ojirubí mantenía su mirada oculta entre su flequillo analizando lo que su compatriota le había dicho y es que, en medio de toda su mente retorcida y loca que tenía, había dicho algo muy cierto, él siempre se ha jactado de ser la persona que más ama al pelinegro – aunque no lo dijera con palabras – y confiaba en él ciegamente pero, si realmente eso fuera cierto, nunca habría dudado de su fidelidad; se sintió abatido y se dejó caer en sus rodillas ante la mirada de satisfacción del otro.

- Todos podemos dudar si nos plantan la semilla en nuestros corazones – dijo una dulce voz de pronto – Hasta yo podría dudar en un momento de debilidad – sonrió y se colocó a la altura del ruso-japonés

- Ray – mencionó débilmente en apenas un susurro – yo…

- Tranquilo – le interrumpió – no hay nada que decir, yo te amo y tú me amas, esa es la única verdad y lo único que necesito saber – sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amor, siendo correspondido en el abrazo – Yo no culpo a nadie – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba al ojirubí a hacer lo mismo – Las cosas sucedieron por una razón – volteó para enfrentar al pelirrojo – Ya no importa el pasado, lo único importante es el presente, además, yo sé que ya no tienes malas intenciones – sonrió pícaramente – Y que ya Kai no te atrae más

- ¿De qué hablas? – sintió que el calor subía y se aglomeraba en sus mejillas – Yo no quiero a ese estúpido lo que ocurrió fue un error, yo no quería hacerlo, él se aprovechó de que no me sentía bien, tomó ventaja….

- ¿Ah sí? – cuestionó una ronca voz detrás del pelirrojo

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí? – su pregunta salió con un tono un poco más agudo del que hubiera querido y aquél calor se acrecentó

- Nada realmente, vimos desde la ventana de la habitación que se estaban divirtiendo aquí abajo, el köt quiso venir y yo decidí acompañarlo para unirme a la diversión – mencionaba con una actitud un tanto desinteresada, recargado en el tronco del árbol y con sus brazos cruzados.

- Pues bien, ya viste que ya se terminó el show, ya puedes regresarte por donde viniste – le espetó alterado

- Bueno, al cabo que ya escuché que todo fue un error y que ya no soy necesario, te veo de rato köt, regresaré con la mocosa a ver si ya despertó – alzó la voz para que el otro lo pudiera escuchar claramente – me estoy aburriendo sin nuestras peleas constantes – rió un poco y emprendió el camino de regreso pero, no bien había avanzado un paso, cuando sintió que su chaqueta era estirada por detrás en clara señal de que alguien le sujetaba - ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – cuestionó a un pelirrojo con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello que era quien le impedía continuar

- No tengo nada que decir – sin embargo no soltaba la chaqueta

- Entonces has el favor de quitar tu mano – no recibió respuesta y vio cómo la mirada del taheño se empezaba a ocultar tras su flequillo.

Discretamente el pelinegro y el ojicarmín se retiraron del lugar sin hacer el menor ruido solamente para dejar a los otros ahí solos, a lo lejos se escuchó un leve "idiota" por parte del pelirrojo para después el ojilavanda darle por contestación un "imbecil" sin ninguna pizca de coraje, era como si con eso pudieran explicarse por completo, sin necesidad de alguna palabra más.

- ¿Sigues enojado con él Kai? – preguntó al chico a su lado recibiendo por contestación un silencio absoluto pero la mirada que puso le dio la respuesta – Yo no lo estoy – sonrió – El amor nos provoca hacer tonterías a veces

- Lo suyo no era amor, era obsesión – contestó secamente

- Tal vez – refutó – pero aún si era mera obsesión, aún si lo que sentía no era amor, lo hizo porque quería tenerte a su lado, tal vez si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo – vio que el ojirubí se detuvo de golpe y él mismo paró su andar - ¿Kai? – llamó al chico obteniendo por reacción que el aludido le sujetara fuertemente de los hombros y lo obligara a verle de frente- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un poco asustado

- Tú no eres igual que él Ray – le encaró – tú jamás harías un acto tan vil y cruel, tu jamás te atreverías a lastimar a alguien, tu…- bajó la mirada – tú a diferencia de nosotros, tienes un corazón – calló

- Cierto, yo tengo un corazón – confirmó – al igual que tú, y al igual que ellos, no por nada Bryan se ha enamorado de Tala, no por nada Tala le corresponde en sentimientos aunque no quiera admitirlo y, más importante aún, no por nada, tú me amas al igual que yo a ti – sonrió.

El bicolor se quedó quieto, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y menos expresando sus sentimientos, pero aquél chico era el único que podía abrir una brecha en aquél corazón de piedra que había forjado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, mostró una sonrisa ligera y, a falta de no saber qué decir, levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla del ojiámbar para, enseguida, posar sus labios sobre los de él y sellarlos en un dulce y tierno beso.

Algunos metros más allá, un chico con cabello pelilavanda y otro con ojos color azul ártico no se habían movido ni un milímetro, ni tampoco habían hecho más comentario después de haber cruzado esas palabras despectivas tan comunes entre ellos. El pelirrojo no soltaba la chaquetilla del otro, y éste tampoco hacía ningún movimiento para intentar liberarse del agarre.

- Si no tienes nada que decir, has el favor de soltarme – habló al fin el pelilavanda

- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ir a verla? – soltó ya controlando el calor que sentía

- ¿Por qué no? – le respondió

- Porque no se me da la gana – alzó un poco la voz

- Y ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme? – no hubo respuesta

- ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre cerca del gato ese? – cambió la pregunta

- Porque me agrada, es bastante divertido y porque… - se volteó logrando soltarse y al fin encarar al ojiártico – se me da la cara – le contestó muy cerca del rostro del taheño ocasionando que el color de sus mejillas volviera a aumentar

- Aléjate – le empujó con ambas manos haciendo reír al otro por su acto – No te me acerques tanto, lo detesto

- ¿Es eso verdad? ¿De verdad detestas que me acerque tanto? – continuó avanzando al tiempo que hacía que el otro retrocediera hasta que su espalda del pelirrojo tocó el tronco del árbol – Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué no simplemente me golpeas? ¿Será acaso… - acercó su cara a la del otro hasta que cada uno sentía la respiración ajena como propia – que realmente no deseas eso?

Ninguno de los dos se movía, lavanda y azul ártico se encontraron perdiéndose ambos en algún punto del infinito, sin atreverse ninguno a actuar; por su parte el pelirrojo se sentía muy extraño, era como si no pudiera actuar a la defensiva, como si el otro lo tuviera completamente controlado sin embargo, lo más interesante para él es que, lejos de sentirse incómodo y frustrado, se sentía nervioso y confundido.

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas cada vez que el otro hacía la intensión de acercarse aún más a su cuerpo, ni siquiera entendía para qué se acercaba tanto, lo único que lograría con aquello era aplastarlo, a fin de cuentas dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio; sin oponer resistencia, dejó que sus labios fueran ocupados por los de aquél que en esos momentos lo tenía acorralado por voluntad propia.

Se inició una lenta danza entre sus lenguas, saboreando, reconociendo y recordando lo que ya se había vivido antes, el pelirrojo pudo notar claramente cómo una mano comenzaba a hacerse espacio entre su ropa hasta al fin lograr tocar su nívea piel ocasionando, en cuanto sintió el suave tacto, que una corriente eléctrica corriera a todo lo largo de su espina dorsal con tal intensidad que encorvó su cuerpo hacia al frente de forma inconsciente.

Si bien con el bicolor había sentido aquellos destellos de energía, nunca habían sido de tal intensidad y magnitud, con tan simple contacto podía hacer que su mente se nublara y dejara de pensar; el beso sutil comenzó a tornarse en uno más subido de tono al tiempo que el pelilavanda empezaba a subir también la intensidad de las caricias que proporcionaba a aquél ser.

Con pesar el ojilavanda fue aminorando sus actos hasta al fin separarse de aquellos finos labios dejando entre sus bocas una fina línea de saliva colgando, se retiró apenas escasos centímetros del taheño sólo para deleitarse con la cara de éste, que estaba completamente sonrojado y su vista se veía claramente nublada y desorientada dando la impresión de querer más y llevar aquello más lejos aún.

- ¿Quieres que deje de acercarme tanto? – dijo en un tono de voz poco más alto a la de un susurro

El taheño reconoció el timbre burlón por parte del otro y, con mucho esfuerzo, puso de nuevo a sus neuronas a trabajar, sus mejillas adquirieron de nueva cuenta aquél tono rojizo que sus mejillas parecían un par de manzanas y desvió la vista a un lado tratando de no chocar con la del ojilavanda, esperó unos segundos para poder pensar de nuevo con claridad.

- Imbécil – salió de su boca

El ojilavanda soltó una risotada auténtica que resonó por todo el lugar y el pelirrojo se quedó ahí, quieto, sin decir nada más tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido y de paso bajar el intenso calor que sentía en su cara, se sentía estúpido por reaccionar así, pero no comprendía a qué se debía el cómo se comportaba cada vez que él lo hacía, de hecho no quería que lo tocara para nada porque siempre que lo hacía se sentía confundido.

A pesar de eso, el simple hecho de pensar en que nunca más lo tocara le hacía sentir incomodidad y ansiedad, tampoco deseaba eso; el chico mordió su labio inferior y maldijo para sus adentros, realmente detestaba estar confundido, no entendía bien qué le pasaba, y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo bien. Volteó a enfrentar a su compatriota y le vio ahí, parado, alejado de él como a un metro dándole la espalda, con ese porte ególatra que siempre había tenido y, sin que nadie le viera, una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios, por lo pronto se entretendría un poco con aquél tipo.

-**END FLASH BACK -**

* * *

Después de aquello estuvo solo la mayor parte de su tiempo exceptuando por algunos momentos dónde el pelilavanda se ponía a molestarle para que discutieran y al final todo terminaba en peleas, cada dos que tres veces tenía que ser revisado por un médico cuando las cosas realmente se les iban de las manos, aunque él siempre decía que no necesitaba ningún médico, el neko-jin siempre le persuadía a atenderse.

Aún no entendía del todo al pelinegro, él había sido el causante de todos sus problemas y aúna sí se comportaba con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, debía admitir que gracias a él había podido de nuevo entablar "conversaciones" con el ruso-japonés, aunque no sin esfuerzo y una pelea entre ellos que terminó con un ojirubí con una muñeca lastimada y algunos rasguños en la cara y un pelirrojo con una costilla rota, un tobillo esquinzado y algunos arañazos, gracias a eso tuvo que estar un mes entero en cama.

A pesar el estar en cama fue lo que más le ayudó a retomar la relación "cercana" que alguna vez tuvo con el bicolor, casi a diario el pelinegro pasaba por su habitación para ver si se le ofrecía algo y se quedaba "platicando" con él – aunque casi siempre él nada más escuchaba y el neko-jin hablaba, debía estar demasiado acostumbrado a eso porque parecía que no le incomodaba – y, cuando se demoraba mucho, el ojirubí llegaba para buscarlo y era entonces dónde el pelinegro forzaba a que ambos hablaran.

También el punto bueno de haber estado en cama eran las noches de sexo que habían podido tener debido a que el cuarto que tenía era privado, de verdad aquella chica debía de poseer casi la misma influencia que el bicolor y, ahora que lo recordaba, una de las discusiones fue precisamente por el "ligero" daño que le había hecho a ella, se sorprendió al saber que no le era completamente indiferente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó su atención a las personas con las que compartía la mesa, seguían hablando de negocios, se aburría. Se levantó sin decir palabra, tomó la bolsa con las provisiones y se alejó del lugar con paso lento, sabiendo de antemano que el ojiámbar adivinaría inmediatamente a dónde se dirigía pero, tan propio como siempre, no le preguntó nada, en realidad esa era de las mejores cualidades del chino, nunca presionaba, ahora ya más claro todo en su cabeza era fácil saber por qué el ojirubí se había enamorado de él.

Porque sí, ahora su mente estaba más clara en cuanto a lo que sentía, y es que habían servido las palizas para algo, y también el hecho del que el neko-jin se le acercara tanto al pelilavanda y más que éste fuera insistentemente a la habitación de la bicolor cada que tenía oportunidad, todo eso le hacía sentir que le hervía la sangre y eso era lo que empezaba todas las peleas y, al final terminaba en una deliciosa sesión de sexo, recordarlas le hizo sonrojarse.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de "ahuyentar" los recuerdos – que realmente no quería hacerlo pero consideró que no era el momento más propio para fantasear – y, para cuando reaccionó ya había llegado a su objetivo, notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta pero no le dio importancia, seguramente cuando salieron no la cerraron bien, alzó su mano para tomar el pomo pero la voz del ojilavanda lo hizo detenerse.

- Caminamos hasta rodear el carro y, a un lado, pudimos verlo rodeado de llamas, ese niño estaba tendido en el piso con una de sus piernas ya siendo devoradas por el fuego pero ya sin rastros de vida, de pronto Tala comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, si eh de admitirlo me asustó, por sobre su voz alcancé a escuchar una sirena y todos pensamos lo mismo: Ya no teníamos tiempo. Vi a Ian y a Spencer buscar por ahí en tu busca pero no te encontraron, yo estaba indeciso entre ayudarles o mejor callar a Ivanov; de pronto escuché a Spencer decir que debíamos irnos, que no estabas dentro y comenzaron a correr, Ian me dijo que me apresuraba pero no podía moverme, no sin él. Me obligué a reaccionar y lo tomé de la muñeca aún en ese estado en el que estaba, no dejaba de gritar, lo vi llorar, eso fue un shock para mí, ni siquiera sabía que podíamos hacer eso, comenzó a arañarse la cara como si quisiera quitársela con sus propios dedos, le jalé dos veces pero no reaccionó así que a falta de un mejor remedio lo noqueé, cargué en mi espalda y emprendí la huida a dónde me había estado ocultando antes de que todo eso comenzara. Apenas y logré esconderme cuando todos esos vehículos llegaron, había muchas y maldije, me sentía acorralado, pero recordé el entrenamiento que habíamos tenido y esperé el mejor momento para actuar…. Cuando regresamos a la abadía había un centenar de militares y policías resguardando el lugar, llegamos justo a tiempo para ver cómo se llevaban al idiota de Balkov y a ese vejestorio en un par de coches, cuando un oficial nos vio nos hizo apresurarnos y nos tomaron bajo "su cuidado" según ellos disque para que nadie más nos hiciera daño - soltó una carcajada carente de humor – si ellos supieran que de ahí nosotros éramos los más peligrosos, como sea, tomaron al idiota de Ivanov creyendo que estaba herido pero al corroborar que solamente estaba inconsciente lo dejó descansar en una de las ambulancias. El lugar estuvo cerrado por cerca de una semana y después de eso, volvimos…aun no comprendo muy bien qué le pasó, pero lo que sí entiendo es que el ver a ese niño ahí, muerto, fue lo que desencadenó todo. Nos entrenaron para matar – dijo al vacío – de eso no hay la menor duda pero, siempre fueron objetivos adultos, no niños como nosotros lo éramos, creo que ese fue el punto principal para que el hilo de cordura que le quedaba se rompiera – se quedó en silencio unos segundos – creo que para desgracia de Balkov y suerte de Ivanov, éste aún conservaba parte de humanidad y corazón dentro de él….Se equivocó…nunca pudo formar un arma de guerra perfecta, simplemente nos obligaron a suprimir nuestras emociones, pero nunca las hizo desaparecer – soltó una pequeña risa – la mayor prueba es el hecho de que nosotros – decía refiriéndose a Kai, Tala y él mismo – hayamos sido capaces de sentir algo tan extraño como la atracción y…

- El amor – le interrumpió la chica

El taheño notó que habían parado de hablar, no comprendía para nada lo que había escuchado, él recordaba fragmentos de esa noche, pero lo único que su memoria le mostraba era a él, matando al hombre y después…nada, recordaba haber despertado en una ambulancia y él le había preguntado al pelilavanda qué había pasado, y si habían sido derrotados en el torneo de beyblade recibiendo por respuesta que habían tenido otra misión, una especial, que el ojilavanda se había encargado de todo, que el objetivo no se había encontrado en el lugar y que él, por idiota, le había caído un pedazo de escombro en la cabeza y había perdido la conciencia.

Su compatriota se estuvo burlando de él por un mes entero por aquél "descuido" de su parte pero aun así siempre sintió que algo faltaba, ¿Qué había pasado después del torneo? ¿Por qué tenía una laguna tan grande en su mente? Ahora sabía la verdad. Sintió sus ojos arder como si fuera a derramar lágrimas, pero sabía que para él, ese era un lujo al cual no tenía derecho.

- Pero… - volvió a escuchar la voz de la ojirubí – dijiste que tú los habías matado

- Técnicamente fue así, si no hago nada para salvarlos implica que soy responsable de su muerte, además, esa es la idea que siempre le di a el idiota de Ivanov, no creo que su cordura hubiera aguantado el saber que él había sido el responsable directo de aquél acto, así que simplemente la historia se centró en que yo lo había hecho todo – el silencio volvió a reinar

- Gracias – habló al fin la chica y soltó un suspiro – al menos ya sé lo que ocurrió – rió un poco – y me siento más tranquila al saber que Haku ni mi madre sufrieron en ese accidente y que, dentro de lo que cabe, Tala fue benévolo con mi padre al matarlo de un solo disparo y, más importante aún, gracias por decirme la verdad…

Otro silencio, ¿él había matado al padre de la chica? ¿ELLOS habían hecho eso? Es decir, no se sentía mal, no sabía que era el sentirse triste o culpable por algún acto que ellos hayan cometido, pero…aun así lo veía como algo increíble. Se preguntó si la ojirubí estaría bien de su cabeza ya que los acogía a ellos como si fueran sus amigos de siempre y ella SABÍA que los responsables de la muerte de su familia habían sido ellos; por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba preparando una venganza contra ellos pero descartó la idea, aunque no supo por qué.

- Oye mocosa – escuchó de nuevo al pelilavanda y su corazón dio un brinco, sintió que debía intervenir – ¿Tú qué crees….? – actuó con rapidez y entró a la habitación

- Hey Bryan – entró con la mayor tranquilidaque disponía en esos momentos – Piensa rápido – le advirtió al tiempo que la lata dejaba su mano y salía atravesando el aire

- Fallaste – se burló el aludido al atrapar el objeto sin ninguna dificultad - ¿Acaso mataste al köt y al idiota ese? – preguntó mientras abría lo lanzado para tomar un poco del líquido que contenía – Digo no me importa si mataste al presumido de Hiwatari, pero el köt me caía bien, podía haberlo conservado de mascota – tomó un sorbo

- Para nada – se encogió de hombros – ellos están en la cafetería – puso sus manos en la cadera y desvió la cabeza hacia un lado – empezaron a hablar puras tonterías acerca del futuro de la abadía y de los negocios del viejo ese raro – ignoró un ¡Hey! Proveniente de la chica – y me aburrió, así que vine a ver en si ella ya se había muerto – otra reclamación salió de los labios de la ojirubí – pero veo que no tengo tanta suerte – soltó un suspiro de decepción

- Parece que eso de hierva mala nunca muere – fingió no escuchar el "oigan estoy presente" que la bicolor había soltado – tal vez sea algo de familia – dijo haciendo alusión a la contraparte de la ruso-japonesa

- Vaya par de idiotas – se quejó la dueña de Kaizer al verse ignorada

- Aquí está tu comida – le extendió la bolsa que había estado cargando – Sí que eres un troglodita, me pagarás cada centavo que gasté

- ¿Qué no era un regalo para mí? – le sonrió con un toque de picardía

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, págame – reclamó

- Olvídalo

- Entonces regrésame esto – le arrebató la bolsa de las manos al otro – Al menos ya tengo algo más qué comer – decía mientras esculcaba de entre todo lo que había cargado – Estúpida gente – se quejó – olvidaron los palillos para el arroz – maldijo en su idioma – Ya verán ahora – empezó a caminar para regresar a dónde había conseguido las provisiones - Oye Kutnetzov – le habló desde la puerta – ven tú también, te aseguro que esa no se morirá por estar cinco minutos sola, además este lugar está atestado de doctores – continuó con su camino

- Si, si – fue la simple contestación al tiempo que se despeinaba su cabello con la mano izquierda – No tiene remedio – caminó para seguir a su compañero – asegúrate de no meterte en problemas por al menos un rato – habló al aire

- Idiota

- Imbécil

- Muérete

- No antes que tú – y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Su mente había pensado lo más rápido posible en alguna cosa que les hiciera abandonar aquella habitación y, para su suerte, habían olvidado poner los palillo, fue la perfecta excusa para salir de ahí, desde el momento que había entrado sentía el fuerte deseo de querer salir y también presentía que debía llevarse al pelilavanda con él, se dejó guiar por sus instintos y actuó.

Iban caminando en silencio – algo realmente raro en los dos – pero no le importó mucho, suponía que el ojilavanda debía estar razonando todo lo que le había contado a la chica, que realmente no sabía cuánto era, y además él mismo venía repasando lo que había escuchado, dentro de sí sintió un calor invadirle al pensar en cómo el dueño de Falborg lo protegió en aquél entonces eh internamente, se lo agradeció.

- Oye Ivanov – rompió el silencio el ojilavanda - ¿Tú qué crees que sea peor? ¿El no saber que se siente el ser querido, o el de saber que alguna vez alguien te quiso y ahora ya no, o aún peor, haber tenido una familia y perderla o el nunca haber tenido una? – soltó de pronto

- ¿Eh? –No entendía a qué venía la pregunta tan rara – Y ¿qué estúpida pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? Por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros hemos vivido solos toda nuestra vida – realmente no conocía la respuesta, es más, ni siquiera entendía bien la pregunta, a veces su compatriota se ponía muy pesado

- Cierto puso sus manos tras su cabeza y alzó la mirada al techo – Tal vez me quedaré con la duda por siempre – dijo muy bajo que apenas pudo oírlo el ojiártico y, por la misma posición en la que se encontraba, no notó la mirada de incomprensión tan insistente que se posaba sobre su persona

- Idiota - murmuró en lo bajo – apresúrate no tengo todo el día – apremió

- Oh, cállate, eres molesto

- ¿Yo molesto? Si el que me encargó todo esto fuiste tú – reclamó

- Si pero eres tan ineficiente que se te olvidaron los palillos

- No fue mi culpa, ellos no los pusieron, además si te ibas a poner tan remilgoso hubieras ido tú por tú comida desde un principio

Comenzaron con sus ya acostumbradas peleas y que, secretamente, le gustaban, logrando que algunas enfermeras comenzaran a decirles que guardaran silencio, aunque a ellos no les importó y simplemente las ignoraron, así como las miradas curiosas de personas que salían de sus habitaciones para ver ahora por qué peleaban, sin que el ojilavanda lo viera, el taheño sonrió y sin siquiera notarlo, su corazón latió de alegría y la palabra "por eso me gustas" se formó en su mente, tal vez si hubiera sido consciente de ella la habría evitado, pero como no, fue algo que salió directamente de su corazón, un corazón que creía que ninguno de ellos tenía….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Valgame Dios, éste capítulo SI que estuvo difícil, digo para empezar no lo había pensado poner, para terminar, no sabía ni qué debía poner :S pero era buena idea la de NeKoT y me gustó :D espero no haberla decepcionado :S, iba escribiendo y se me iba ocurriendo la trama, con decirles que tardé todo el día siendo que los últimos capis no había tardado más que unas cuantas horas – alrededor de cómo cinco ya que escribía en la hora de la comida XD NeKoT!11 Salió bien? Jajaja gomen si no :S:S:S:S:S en serio me esforcé lo más que pude T_T

Eh notado que este fic casi no tiene lemo O_o eso es imperdonable XD a ver si antes de que acabe puedo meterle un capi entero de lemon de las dos parejas aunque no sé, porque de por sí batallé con éste :O lo sentí como un reto o algo así jajaja, osea me dijo "quiero ver que pasó en esos seis meses" y pues, aquí está, aunque no fueron los seis meses enteros pero sí traté de plasmar el cómo volvieron a hablarse entre ellos, al menos Kai y Tala que eran los que ahora eran rivales.

Ahora sí, ya terminé con otro capítulo, diría que quitemos uno más a la lista para que se acabe pero no tiene caso, creo que de hecho hay que agregarle uno más por el capi de lemon que quiero poner jajajaja. Emmm Se agradece a todos los que le siguen la huella a éste fic :D ya que dejé que se empolvara por mucho tiempo y comprendo que haya perdido muchos seguidores T_T pero estoy feliz porque quiero y voy a terminarlo :D

Bueno ya me despido. Si les gustó el fic déjenme un review, y si no también, para ver en qué mejorar, ahpensaba poner mi feisbuk pero no me decido :S tal vez después XD si quieren que a alguien lo agregue déjenme el suyo o cómo buscarlos en un msj :P. Ahora sí,

Matta ne


	24. Y así sucedieron las cosas

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**Y ASÍ SUCEDIERON LAS COSAS**

Un par de ojos color ámbar miraban atentamente a un chico con el cabello de un tono rojo como el fuego, todas sus expresiones que hacía – al parecer inconsciente de ello – y el cómo jugaba con su comida sin realmente molestarse en probar alimento alguno, tal vez se le había pegado parte del cinismo del pelilavanda, ya que el verle de aquél modo le divertía a sobremanera.

Estaba atento a la conversación que mantenían el señor Dickenson y el ojirubí, aunque en realidad era más la plática que daba únicamente el viejo hombre ya que el otro no daba más que ligeros asentimientos o negaciones y él mismo intervenía de vez en cuando para dar su opinión, con respecto al futuro de la Abadía, de Biovolt y también de la BBA, le gustaba sentirse útil.

De un momento a otro pudo notar cómo el chico de ojos color azul ártico se levantaba y emprendía su huida de aquél lugar tan concurrido – era obvio que ocurriría, pero le divertía ver cuánto podía resistir el estar en un ambiente tan poco propio de él – con pasos suaves y sencillos, dejó escapar un suspiro alertando a su pareja, pero éste le dijo que no era nada y que no se preocupara.

Su mente comenzó a recordar el cómo habían terminado en ese punto, de ser que antes el pelirrojo lo quería tres metros bajo tierra y porque le quitaba a su propenso y él mismo trataba de mantenerse vivo y fuera de su alcance, al punto de que ahora eran – se atrevía a decir – amigos. En verdad era un cambio realmente drástico para cualquiera, sobre todo para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ser "tan abiertos". Su mente divagó desde el momento en que el pelirrojo había escapado de la habitación en la que lo habían puesto hasta ahora.

* * *

**- FLASH BACK -**

Un chico con el cabello largo y de un color tan negro como la noche caminaba lentamente al lado de uno alto y con ojos y cabello color lavanda, hacía sólo cinco minutos que habían estado en la habitación de la chica y pero poco a poco el ruso empezó a aburrirse y a lanzar improperios, decidió que debían salir antes de que el bicolor – que estaba a punto de darle un golpe por las necedades – decidiera cometer ahí mismo un asesinato.

Al ojirubí no le cayó para nada en gracia el saber que su amado neko-jin saldría a dar una vuelta por ahí con su compatriota, no después de que estuvo a punto de perderlo, la sola idea de perderlo de vista por algunos momentos le hacía sentir náuseas y ganas de estrangular a alguien, lamentablemente su víctima más próxima estaba fuertemente resguardada.

El pelilavanda iba lanzando improperios en contra del ruso-japonés a diestra y siniestra, enumerando cada uno de los defectos y resaltándolos, diciendo qué le haría si volvía a provocarlo y cosas por el estilo, mientras el pelinegro solamente iba callado y sonreía gustoso al saber que ahora podían coexistir en una misma habitación sin matarse, al menos por unos cinco minutos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación el ojilavanda lanzó el último improperio y cambió drásticamente de tema y empezando a hablarle sobre las cosas que se hacían en la abadía, giró el pomo dejando ver el interior de aquella habitación, de un color crema bastante claro y, en la cama, unas sábanas blancas revueltas, sin embargo, no había ningún rastro del enfermo, se escuchó otra blasfemia del pelilavanda.

El ruso dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar por los pasillos a ver dónde demonios se había metido el chico, mientras el pelinegro comenzó a caminar lentamente de regreso a dónde había salido, que era la habitación de la chica, para encontrarse con el bicolor, sin embargo, no apenas entró pudo notar claramente la ausencia del ojirubí, extrañado por esto – ya que él no solía irse de ahí cuando salía a visitar al pelirrojo – quiso salir a buscarle pero, antes de que emprendiera la huída, el viejo hombre le informó que había salido rápidamente después de haber visto algo por la ventana.

Para saber si de casualidad había acudido a algún lugar que se pudiera ver desde ahí, el ojiámbar caminó hasta aquél cristal y miró a través de él, lo que descubrió primero le asombró y después le tranquilizó, dándole las gracias al rechoncho hombre salió para encontrarse con el ruso-japonés, apenas dio un paso afuera de la habitación encontró a un pelilavanda bastante molesto.

Sonrió al verle tan preocupado – aunque nunca en su vida lo admitiría – y le dijo que le siguiera, miró la cara de duda del ojilavanda pero no le dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia dónde había visto al chico bicolor. Atravesaron las puertas de cristal y sintieron el suave viento en la cara, caminaron unos minutos hasta que al fin el neko-jin dio con la imagen que había visto por la ventana, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la inminente pelea que tarde que temprano iba a ocurrir, el ruso quiso intervenir pero el pelinegro se lo impidió, esto era algo que debía pasar.

- Ivanov – escuchó la voz un poco distante

- Kai – fue la respuesta lejana

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, solamente se podía escuchar el sonido del viento al pasar por entre las hojas de los árboles y algunos pétalos de los árboles de cerezo flotaron hasta dónde se encontraban; hasta el momento la vista era muy pacífica pero más bien parecía que fuera la calma antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Se notó cómo el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para encarar al ojirubí y esperaron pacientemente.

Fue un ataque rápido y para nada previsto, el bicolor atrapó al taheño por el cuello de su chaquetilla y lo levantó en vilo para estrellarlo contra el árbol detrás de él, se notó el inminente esfuerzo del pelirrojo en tratar de escaparse del amarre siendo evidente que sus intentos eran inútiles, sus fuerzas aún no se habían recuperado por completo y tampoco su cuerpo.

- Suéltame – se escuchó lo la exigencia

- Ni lo pienses – fue la ruda respuesta

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? – Preguntó lleno de furia - ¿Te has vuelto loco o es que quieres matarme? – mala idea realizar esa cuestión, ya que la simple mirada del otro le dio la respuesta

- Será mejor que respondas todas mis dudas si no quieres morir aquí y ahora

- Responderé lo que pueda responder…pero…si no me sueltas…no podré hablar bien

- Tendrás que ingeniártelas – apretó más el agarre - ¿Por qué dijiste toda esa sarta de mentiras de Ray?

- No sé de qué me hablas

- No te hagas el desentendido conmigo – otro golpe contra el árbol – me refiero a que decías que Ray y ese imbécil se acostaban desde que prácticamente llegaron ¿Por qué me llenaste la cabeza de esa basuras? – no lo dijo pero quedaba impreso en las palabras que le dolía el haber sido traicionado por alguien a quien consideraba un amigo

- Porque te amaba – dijo con dificultad

- Esa no es excusa – dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes intentando contener la furia

- Te amaba Kai, o al menos sentía una atracción demasiado grande hacia ti – sentía el fuerte amarre sobre su cuello más aun así intento que su voz no sonara forzada – Tú te fuiste sin decirnos una palabra, y yo te extrañaba, habías dicho que volverías y no lo hiciste, simplemente te habías olvidado de mí por su culpa – recriminó pero sintió que el otro le apretaba más – Pensé…que si…que si lograba separarlos…volverías a Rusia con nosotros…cuando supe…que ustedes estaban juntos…eso me enfureció como no tienes idea – tosió un poco en un vano intento de aspirar más aire – No supe que hacer, para obligarte a regresar…entonces…en una plática que tuvieron esa niña y Bryan comprendí que tú solamente pensarías en volver si no había nadie que te atara a ese lugar…y el único…que te ataba…era el köt…poco a poco fui ideando un plan…para lograr mi cometido…así que…ayudándome a que… esa niña siempre… estaba cerca del köt… y… por alguna extraña razón…el imbécil ese…siempre estaba cerca….de esa mocosa…al final fue fácil…saber qué tenía…que hacer…y más fácil aún…que tú me creyeras….

- Lo lastimaste – le reclamó y apretó otra vez

- Te…equi..vo…cas – respiró con dificultad – Quién lo…lasti…mó…fuiste…tu

Notó cómo los ojos del bicolor se abrían de par en par por lo dicho por el ojiartico, también notó cómo el fuerte amarre se soltaba poco a poco hasta simplemente soltarlo y dejarle caer para que el atrapado comenzara toser en busca del oxígeno del que había sido privado. Las palabras habían sido soltadas con crueldad, pero no le asombró, era algo común en ellos, quiso irle a ayudarle, pero sabía que debía esperar el momento correcto.

- Piénsalo bien – le dijo mientras sujetaba su cuello y tenía en el rostro una mueca de incomodidad – Si en verdad lo amaras tanto ¿No crees que jamás hubieras creído ninguna de mis palabras? A lo que me lleva a preguntarte – sonrió con maldad – ¿De verdad amas al neko?

Otro silencio se hizo presente y vio cómo el bicolor ocultaba su mirada tras su fleco, analizando muy seguramente todo lo que le había echado en cara el ojiártico. No podía saber qué era lo que pensaba al cien por ciento, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía estaba pensando en que lo que le había dicho el otro era cierto, hasta cierta medida, que si él lo amara tanto como decía, nunca habría creído ni una sola palabra del taheño Le vio caer de rodillas y la sonrisa de satisfacción del otro, soltó unas palabras dirigidas a su acompañante y sintió contraerse su corazón al verle así.

- Todos podemos dudar si nos plantan la semilla en nuestros corazones – no notó cuando sus propios pies le llevaron hasta dónde se encontraban ellos hasta que ya estuvo junto al bicolor – Hasta yo podría dudar en un momento de debilidad – sonrió y se colocó a la altura del ruso-japonés

- Ray – escuchó que el otro le llamó en un susurro – yo…

- Tranquilo – le interrumpió – no hay nada que decir, yo te amo y tú me amas, esa es la única verdad y lo único que necesito saber – sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amor, siendo correspondido en el abrazo – Yo no culpo a nadie – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba al ojirubí a hacer lo mismo – Las cosas sucedieron por una razón – volteó para enfrentar al pelirrojo – Ya no importa el pasado, lo único importante es el presente, además, yo sé que ya no tienes malas intenciones – sonrió pícaramente – Y que ya Kai no te atrae más

- ¿De qué hablas? – vio que al pelirrojo se le subía el color a las mejillas – Yo no quiero a ese estúpido lo que ocurrió fue un error, yo no quería hacerlo, él se aprovechó de que no me sentía bien, tomó ventaja….

- ¿Ah sí? – cuestionó una ronca voz detrás del pelirrojo y el ojiámbar sonrió

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí? – su pregunta salió con un tono un poco más agudo del que hubiera querido y aquél calor se acrecentó

- Nada realmente, vimos desde la ventana de la habitación que se estaban divirtiendo aquí abajo, el köt quiso venir y yo decidí acompañarlo para unirme a la diversión – mencionaba con una actitud un tanto desinteresada, recargado en el tronco del árbol y con sus brazos cruzados.

- Pues bien, ya viste que ya se terminó el show, ya puedes regresarte por donde viniste – le espetó alterado

- Bueno, al cabo que ya escuché que todo fue un error y que ya no soy necesario, te veo de rato köt, regresaré con la mocosa a ver si ya despertó – alzó la voz para que el otro lo pudiera escuchar claramente – me estoy aburriendo sin nuestras peleas constantes – rió un poco y emprendió el camino de regreso pero, no bien había avanzado un paso, cuando sintió que su chaqueta era estirada por detrás en clara señal de que alguien le sujetaba - ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – cuestionó a un pelirrojo con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello que era quien le impedía continuar

- No tengo nada que decir – sin embargo no soltaba la chaqueta

- Entonces has el favor de quitar tu mano – no recibió respuesta y vio cómo la mirada del taheño se empezaba a ocultar tras su flequillo.

El pelinegro ayudó al bicolor a reincorporarse de forma lenta, discretamente ambos se fueron retirando del lugar sin hacer el menor ruido para dejarlos ahí solos, una sonrisa pícara afloró en los labios del ojiámbar al escuchar a lo lejos un leve "idiota" por parte del pelirrojo para después el ojilavanda darle por contestación un "imbecil" sin ninguna pizca de coraje, era como si con eso pudieran explicarse por completo, sin necesidad de alguna palabra más.

- ¿Sigues enojado con él Kai? – cuestionó un tanto curioso y con precaución, recibió por respuesta un silencio absoluto pero la mirada que puso le dio la respuesta – Yo no lo estoy – sonrió – El amor nos provoca hacer tonterías a veces

- Lo suyo no era amor, era obsesión – fue la seca respuesta que recibió

- Tal vez – refutó – pero aún si era mera obsesión, aún si lo que sentía no era amor, lo hizo porque quería tenerte a su lado, tal vez si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo – vio que el ojirubí se detuvo de golpe y él mismo paró su andar - ¿Kai? – llamó al chico obteniendo por reacción que el aludido le sujetara fuertemente de los hombros y lo obligara a verle de frente- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un poco asustado

- Tú no eres igual que él Ray – le encaró – tú jamás harías un acto tan vil y cruel, tu jamás te atreverías a lastimar a alguien, tu…- bajó la mirada – tú a diferencia de nosotros, tienes un corazón – calló

Aquella respuesta tal vez carente de sentido para muchos significaba mucho para él, su corazón dio un brinco ante la respuesta dada desde el fondo de su corazón, era una confesión hecha únicamente a él, un calor comenzó a inundarle y el sentimiento le hizo muy feliz, en definitiva, no importaba ni cuándo ni cómo ni dónde, ni tampoco las cosas malas que hiciera o hubiera hecho en el pasado, siempre le iba a amar.

- Cierto, yo tengo un corazón – confirmó – al igual que tú, y al igual que ellos, no por nada Bryan se ha enamorado de Tala, no por nada Tala le corresponde en sentimientos aunque no quiera admitirlo y, más importante aún, no por nada, tú me amas al igual que yo a ti – sonrió.

El bicolor se quedó quieto, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y menos expresando sus sentimientos, pero aquél chico era el único que podía abrir una brecha en aquél corazón de piedra que había forjado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, mostró una sonrisa ligera y, a falta de no saber qué decir, levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla del ojiámbar para, enseguida, posar sus labios sobre los de él y sellarlos en un dulce y tierno beso.

**- END FLASH BACK -**

**

* * *

**

Después de eso Kai había evitado fuertemente estar cerca del taheño, ya que cada vez que le veía quería golpearlo, y lo más probable es que eso pusiera triste a su neko-jin, sin embargo esto hacía que se sintiera una enorme tensión entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban cerca, logrando que la eterna paciencia que tenía el pelinegro comenzara a irse por el drenaje, así que sin más se puso a idear algo para solucionar la increíble fricción que tenían.

Uno de esos días se le ocurrió dejarlos en una habitación a los dos solos, sucedió lo que ya se imaginaba, la tercera guerra mundial, a su modo de ver las cosas le habían sido bastante divertidas, de nueva cuenta comenzó a pensar que parte del carácter del pelilavanda se le había pegado ya a él. No pasó de que el bicolor tuviera unos rasguños y una muñeca lastimada y el ojiártico una costilla rota, un tobillo esquinzado y también algunos rasguños, tal vez no todo hubiera salido como lo planeó pero funcionó.

Al final de vez en cuando él iba a ver si algo se le ofrecía al pelirrojo, los mutismos de él pasaron a ser monosílabos muy al estilo del bicolor, eso le hacía sonreír mucho, y después a conversaciones completas, siempre y cuando no estuviera el ruso-japonés cerca o el pelilavanda, era como si se hubiera abierto nada más a ese grado con él, y le hacía sentir que los problemas ya se habían superado.

Volteó a ver a su pareja y no pudo evitar una mirada llena de amor, en realidad estaba convencido de que sin Kai no era nada, ellos dos eran uno sólo, él con su frialdad, mutismo y coraje, y el con su calor, comunicación y bondad, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez habían nacido para estar juntos, sin importar su sexo, eran almas gemelas; aunque si pensaba en eso, no correspondía con los otros dos chicos rusos.

Ellos peleaban a cada rato, no estaban tranquilos si no se decían una sarta de palabrerías producto de todos los años vividos en la abadía, no podía culparlos por ser así, simplemente era como sabían comportarse, entre ellos no existía las palabras de amor, cariño, comprensión ni apoyo, sin embargo él sabía que aquello no era necesario porque se los demostraban en actos, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar un hecho que descubrió por error, el cómo ellos se demostraban lo que sentían.

* * *

**- FLASH BACK -**

Una suave brisa ingresaba por una ventana abierta de par en par, haciendo ondear suavemente las cortinas de un color blanco fantasmal y el cabello largo de un chico con ojos color ámbar muy brillante, éste hablaba muy animadamente con un chico de ojos color azul ártico que se encontraba acostado en una cama muy alta y cubierto por una simple bata, la cama realmente no se veía muy cómoda.

Había pasado toda la mañana con él comenzando su plática en cosas meramente triviales y pasando a un tema que al principio era considerado casi como un tabú, pero ya no más: la abadía. El neko-jin, como todo gato, sentía mucha curiosidad en el cómo se habían dado las cosas, ya había escuchado varias cosas por parte del ojirubí, pero quería oír más puntos de vista, además de que el taheño siempre había estado en ese lugar a diferencia del ruso-japonés.

Además se saciar aquél deseo insaciable de información intentaba hacerle pasar un rato algo entretenido al chico, ya que él había tenido parte de la culpa de que estuviera ahí postrado, con una costilla rota y un esquince en su tobillo – los rasguños no tenían mucha importancia en realidad – sin embargo la recuperación total ya estaba muy próxima a suceder.

El sol comenzó a filtrarse con una mayor intensidad por el cristal dándole a entender al pelinegro que ya era muy tarde, probablemente después del mediodía y si no regresaba pronto al lado de su ojirubí seguramente éste no pararía en buscarle hasta encontrarle, destruyendo todo a su paso y probablemente golpeando a todo mundo, sin contar de que no sabía si el pelilavanda iba a ir a visitar al chico que estaba postrado en cama.

Dándole la explicación más breve se despidió del ojiártico prometiéndole que vendría al día siguiente y que le traería algo para que se entretuviera – conocía muy bien el carácter de todos los residentes de la abadía como para saber que el estar en cama no era su actividad favorita – y sin más se despidió de él perdiéndose tras la bambalina que daba un poco de privacidad extra al paciente.

Ray iba en lo suyo, sonriendo muy felizmente – desde que había regresado con Kai ese estado de felicidad constante no se iba de su lado – sin embargo al pasar rumbo a la puerta de salida de la habitación pudo ver la del baño, que estaba fuera de la vista del pelirrojo por la mampara y, lo que pudo ver el ojiámbar, le hizo dar una sonrisa cargada de incredulidad, ya que aquella pequeña habitación era todo un desastre.

Desvió su camino para ingresar a ese pequeño lugar y, mientras más se acercaba, más desastre era el que podía ver, toallas regadas por el suelo, la chaquetilla tumbada sobre el retrete, algunos charcos de agua y jabón producto del relativamente reciente baño que tomó el chico convaleciente, el jabón tirado en el piso de la regadera, en resumen, era un completo desastre.

De forma automática y sin darse cuenta comenzó a recoger lentamente todo el desorden, pensó que si bien el bicolor le había estado esperando tanto tiempo, no le diría nada por media hora más, sin embargo al encontrarse todo tan silencioso el sopor lo comenzaba a vencer, después de todo había estado despierto desde muy temprana hora y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en medio de su labor.

* * *

Había esperado pacientemente en la habitación de la chica junto al engreído ese sin quejarse, pero su paciencia tenía un límite para permanecer en la misma habitación y ese límite eran…cinco minutos, después de eso salió a pasear por ahí, primero en la cafetería de aquél hospital de quinta – que en realidad era uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Japón – tomando algo de desayuno; muy a pesar de lo que pensara, admitía que la comida era buena, o tal vez toda comida que no fuera de la abadía era buena.

Después de eso había salido al dichoso patio del nosocomio intentando perder el tiempo, no podía ir a dónde el pelirrojo porque sabía muy bien que ahí se encontraba el köt, quería ir pero también sabía que el neko-jin estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para congeniar con el pelirrojo, de verdad que el chico era raro, casi lo mata, le roba el novio, lastima a su amiga y aun así lo perdona, era alguien muy extraño, o un completo idiota y sentimentalista o bien alguien con un corazón, algo que ellos no tenían.

El estar en el exterior le sirvió un rato para entretenerse, pero no mucho, pronto se vio a si mismo dando vueltas por el lugar tratando de encontrar algo en lo cual perder su tiempo y, lo que encontró en un rincón escondido de aquél mini bosque con el que contaba aquél edificio, le hizo sonreír, no era una sonrisa común, no una que muestra una persona normal, sino una completamente característica de Bryan Kutnetzov.

En medio de algunos árboles y muy bien escondido, había un beyestadio, algo lleno de tierra pero completamente funcional que era lo importante, harto de no tener qué hacer, comenzó con lo que más le entretenía – después de molestar al pelirrojo – que era el beyblatallar. Preparó a Falborg, alistó su lanzador y, con todos sus músculos tensos por la emoción, tiró el gatillo.

El escuchar el sonido del blade rompiendo el viento, golpeando el beyestadio y dando círculos, le hacía sentir en su interior un tanto alborotado, era la misma sensación de cuando beybatallaba con alguien pero en menor medida porque en ese momento no tenía retador, pero a fin de cuentas le hacía sentir libre, sin querer pensar en más se dejó llevar por todas esas sensaciones.

Dejaba a Falbor atacar libremente, en ocasiones saliendo a volar contra los árboles dejándoles pequeñas marcas – no lo hacía con toda la intensidad que tenía, si no los derribaría – y luego regresando de nueva cuenta al beyestadio, en ese momento no existía nada más. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y mucho menos que la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor, solamente lo notó cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudirle por su desempeño.

Hastiado por la repentina – para él – aglomeración de personas, ordenó a Falborg volver a él y terminar por fin su entrenamiento, el tono de decepción a coro no se hizo esperar, sin embargo poco o nada le importó al que demostraba tal espectáculo y, sin decir palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí caminando lentamente de vuelta al edificio aquél tan frustrante.

Miró al cielo y notó lo alto que ya estaba el sol, debía ser seguramente después del mediodía, volviendo a su estado de hastío, decidió que no volvería a dónde se encontraba el bicolor y mejor iría a visitar al otro paciente del hospital – provisto por el ruso-japonés. Sin prisa comenzó el recorrido ya tan bien conocido hacia la habitación del chico pelirrojo y huraño.

* * *

Un chico permanecía al parecer cómodamente sentado en el piso, su respiración era lenta, pausada y constante, poseía un rostro inocente y se le notaba que estaba profundamente dormido, sin embargo aquél estado de paz y quietud. fue desapareciendo lentamente conforme unos ruidos comenzaban a filtrarse hasta sus finos oídos para al final reconocerlo como palabras.

- Hola – saludó una ruda voz recibiendo por respuesta un mutismo – Tal animado como siempre – remarcó

- ¿Qué quieres? – al fin contestó de una ruda manera

- ¡Oh vaya, y yo que venía a visitarte! – fingió un tono de decepción

- Púdrete – notó que el otro le sonrió socarronamente y, sin poder evitarlo, también sonrió

- ¿Y el köt? – preguntó distraídamente sin saber que la simple pregunta ocasionó un ligero toque de celos en el otro

- Se fue hace rato, dijo que iría con Kai – tampoco supo de los celos que sintió el pelilavanda al oír que le hablaba por su nombre

- ¿Qué tal tu vida de recluso? – preguntó un tanto divertido al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla antes ocupada por el pelinegro

- Si no tienes nada que hacer aquí vete – la respuesta hizo reír al pelilavanda

- Oh, realmente – comenzó a acercarse de forma acechadora al pelirrojo – ¿quieres eso? – se posó a la altura del ojiártico a escasos centímetros de su cara – Y ¿bien? - No recibió respuesta verbal alguna pero si corporal, un tenue color rojizo pintó aquellas pálidas mejillas – Parece que tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo pide otra – la distancia se hizo mínima

El pelirrojo aún estaba reacio a las acciones del ojilavanda, había aceptado que le agradaba – mucho – había aceptado que no le gustaba que le hiciera caso a alguien más que no fuera él – de hecho lo detestaba – y había aceptado que el sexo que tenía con él era bueno – demasiado bueno, ni siquiera las veces que lo había hecho con el bicolor se le acercaba en lo mínimo – pero eso no le daba derecho alguno a postrarse tan cerca de él y alterarle la mente de esa forma.

Siempre que estaba muy cerca sentía su corazón agitarse, la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse y su mente nublarse pero, lo que más detestaba, era que si lo alejaba de sí, odiaba más la sensación de vacío al no tenerlo tan cerca. Miraba detenidamente aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores, alternándola con la de los labios que, para ser francos, se engañaba a sí mismos al fingir no saber por qué los veía insistentemente, siendo que ya más de una ocasión su compatriota había utilizado esas técnicas de persuasión con él desde que había estado en cama. Se descubrió ansiando lo que venía.

Sin previo aviso ni el más mínimo tacto, el pelilavanda tomó posesión de aquellos labios resecos, no tenía nada de suavidad ni tampoco delicadeza, era simple y llano deseo el que se mostraba; poco a poco el ojilavanda fue acomodándose, pasando de estar parado junto a la cama, a estar sobre el taheño apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas logrando con sus movimientos que el lecho crujiera un poco ante el peso extra.

El taheño por su parte solamente disfrutaba, sentía la temperatura elevarse poco a poco, aglomerándose en sus mejillas y en otra parte de su anatomía, se odiaba a sí mismo por permitirse aquellas reacciones tan tontas pero a la vez tan deseadas, sintió una lengua posarse sobre sus labios sin romper el beso pidiendo permiso para introducirse en aquella cavidad húmeda.

Tardó un poco en dar su respuesta, pensando en hacer la maldad de no permitirle la entrada, sin embargo, su voluntad terminó por quebrarse y simplemente la abrió dejándole el paso libre, las lenguas apenas se encontraron comenzaron con una danza enredándose y saboreándose la una a la otra, los sabores iban entremezclándose hasta convertirse en uno solo.

La mano izquierda del pelilavanda – que hasta esos momentos había estado quieta junto a la cabeza del pelirrojo – comenzó a moverse hasta alcanzar la cara ajena y comenzar a tocarla suavemente, poco a poco la temperatura del lugar comenzó a incrementarse mucho, como si fuera un horno ahí dentro, sin ser plenamente consciente de su incoherencia, el taheño se preguntó si acaso alguien habría cerrado la ventana.

Aquella mano traviesa comenzó a aventurarse detrás del níveo cuello hasta dar con un pequeño bulto que era lo que mantenía aquella molesta bata ocultando ese pequeño cuerpo, fuera de eso, no había ninguna barrera que se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo final, con ágiles movimientos lo desató completamente; al hacerlo pudo sentir unas ansias terribles y excitación que empezaba a hacerse presente bajo su pantalón.

La boca del ojilavanda dejó de proporcionar aquél beso provocador para comenzar a desplazarse hacia la nuez de adán, y comenzar a darle pequeños mordiscos, los suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron esperar y es que, desde hacía un tiempo atrás, el pelilavanda había descubierto que el cuello era su parte más sensible, después de la que era obvia, mordía de un lado y del otro, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas pero no permanentes.

Por su parte, el dueño de Falborg ya podía sentir cierta anatomía del ojiártico despertar y es que aquella fina tela no cubría técnicamente nada, esto le hizo sonreír complacidamente; en un rápido movimiento arrancó la fina capa que lo alejaba de su premio mayor dejando expuesto aquél frágil cuerpo con una piel tan blanca que en momentos parecía que estuviera hecha de nieve.

El pelirrojo cerró fuertemente sus ojos al tiempo que desviaba su cara hacia algún punto y sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rojizo que hacía competencia al de su cabello, sentía su cuerpo arder como si tuviera una fuerte fiebre pero no era igual de molesto, y al mismo tiempo sentía el frío viento acariciar su cuerpo, ese contraste era demasiado excitante para él.

Lentamente el pelilavanda fue dejando caer su peso hasta estar completamente pegado al otro sin tomar la precaución de ser delicado – realmente nunca lo había sido y este no era el momento para empezar a serlo – pero aquella falta de tacto ocasionó un enorme quejido por parte del taheño y una sarta de palabrerías proveniente de esa exquisita boca que le encantaba poseer.

Rió un poco logrando un mayor enojo por parte del pelirrojo y también unas cuantas patadas eh intentos vanos de alejarlo y dejar aquello por la paz, pero el sentir una mano sobre su anatomía ya erecta le hizo cambiar su opinión y gemidos más intensos comenzaron a surgir desde el fondo de su garganta con solamente sentir cómo subía y bajaba a un ritmo muy lento para su gusto.

Mientras hacía ese movimiento, los besos no dejaban de ser esparcidos a lo largo del torso, la cabeza del ojiártico le daba vueltas a causa de las sensaciones que tenía pero a pesar de todo, una cosa le estaba causando suficientes distracciones como para sentirse enojado y frustrado y, lo que causaba eso, era el hecho de que el pelilavanda no se había quitado ninguna prenda.

Harto de esa situación comenzó a patalear nuevamente para alejarlo y, en medio de las risas del otro, logró hacerlo, para solamente estar uno frente al otro, haciendo acoplo de toda su fortaleza – más que nada mental porque física la tenía – y, poniéndose a gatas, comenzó a avanzar hacia el pelilavanda hasta colocarse sobre él sentándose sobre su cadera ocasionando que cerrara los ojos de placer.

Satisfecho por lo logrado, comenzó a morder una oreja y a lamerla de una forma seductora al tiempo que comenzaba a retirarle la clásica chaqueta que siempre llevaba y su camisa de paso, no bien logró su objetivo empezó a realizar lo mismo que momentos antes el otro le había estado haciendo, besando aquél blanco pecho y mordiendo de vez en vez, pronto su atención se fijó en los erectas tetillas producto de tales emociones.

Mordió, lamió y succionó cuanto quiso, los gemidos del dueño del Falborg iban subiendo de intensidad, no supo que maldijo en su mente al pensar en qué momento el taheño se había vuelto tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Abstraído en sus pensamientos y las emociones, no notó que el aludido comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón y enseguida el pantalón hasta que sintió que lo bajaba junto con su bóxer y retiraba para perderse en algún punto de la habitación.

Ansioso y extasiado bajó en medio de los besos hasta quedar a la altura de ese miembro tan apetitoso y, de un solo bocado, lo engulló, la sensación para el pelilavanda fue demasiado placentera, el gemido no se hizo esperar ni tampoco fue reprimido, el pelirrojo succionaba, engullía, sacaba, lamía y tocaba todo al mismo tiempo, si seguía haciéndolo de esa forma seguramente terminaría, y no tenía planeado llenar esa cavidad en particular.

Para sorpresa del convaleciente el ojilavanda lo tomó por los hombros y le impidió continuar su trabajo, debido a la acción y extrañado, éste quedó sentado sobre sus piernas proporcionando una imagen demasiado apetecible para cualquiera, sus mejillas estaban coloradas haciendo juego con su rojo cabello que estaba completamente revuelto, una fina capa de sudor le cubría, sus labios un tanto hinchados y sumamente suculentos pidiendo más, su cuerpo completamente desnudo y aquél pedazo de carne completamente erguido clamando por una liberación.

En un ágil movimiento volvió a dejar al taheño bajo su inmenso cuerpo haciéndole caer pesadamente y abriendo sus piernas para que quedaran una a cada lado de su cadera, se apoyó sobre sus manos para ver la molesta pero ansiosa cara del dueño de Wolborg y, sin preparación ni aviso, metió su propia erección en aquél estrecho y húmedo agujero que ahora era exclusivamente suyo.

Ante la intromisión soltó un quejido que fue rápidamente apagado al posarse unos labios sobre los suyos, le molestaba y gustaba que hiciera eso, se aferró fuertemente a los anchos hombros al tiempo que las embestidas comenzaban, primeramente de forma pausada para poco a poco ir subiendo de intensidad. Los gemidos iban llenando el lugar que antes estaba silencioso, el sonido era como música para los oídos del pelilavanda.

Tratando de obtener una mejor profundidad en las embestidas se incorporó para ponerse de rodillas llevando consigo al otro, quedando éste último sentado sobre su erección, sin dar tiempo a nada siguió con las estocadas que estaban volviendo loco al taheño, lo podía saber por cómo salían aquellos gritos de su boca. Sujetó fuertemente la cadera de su chico y empezó a empujarlo hacia abajo logrando que todo fuera más profundo eh intenso hasta tocar aquél punto que le hacía delirar.

Los gemidos fueron más altos y constantes, sentía su hombría palpitar al sentirse dentro de aquella cavidad y siendo apretada tan intensamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría pero algo era seguro, no terminaría hasta que el otro lo hiciera; de pronto, lo que esperaba pudo notarlo con claridad, el pelirrojo comenzó a contraer más fuertemente su interior y los gemidos eran más seguidos, estaba a punto de venirse.

En un momento donde sus torsos se apretaron más fuertemente ocasionando que la erección del dueño de Wolborg quedara entre ellos aprisionándolo y frotándolo con cada estocada, el chico no pudo soportarlo más y simplemente dejó que los espasmos producto de haber eyaculado recorrieran su cuerpo y provocaran que su interior se contrajera fuertemente con cada liberación. Al sentir eso el pelilavanda no pudo aguantar mucho más y también terminó pero dentro de aquél chico que lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos.

Cansado sintió su fuerza debilitarse un poco y se dejó caer hacia el frente aún dentro del pelirrojo, le gustaba estar dentro aún después de haber acabado; cuidando de no dejarse caer por completo sobre el otro colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del ojiártico y luego se acomodó a un lado de éste saliendo finalmente de su interior, al hacerlo notó cómo al otro le invadía un temblor en todo su cuerpo, rió un poco.

Ellos no eran románticos, no tenían esa costumbre, no se decían palabras tiernas ni de amor después de tener sexo, simplemente lo hacían y terminaban obteniendo una satisfacción mutua con el acto, eso había quedado como un acuerdo tácito. Con sopor ambos se voltearon para quedar uno frente al otro y, cuando el pelilavanda iba a hablar, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los distrajo.

- Te dije que si ibas a venir a hacer esto cerraras la puerta con llave – reclamó el pelirrojo

- Y eso hice – se defendió – o al menos creí haberlo hecho

Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que alguien los viera en aquél estado, no tenían intensiones de vestirse a la carrera, no habían hecho absolutamente nada malo, pero por más que aguardaron, nada pasó. El pelilavanda se levantó del lugar a revisar notando que efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta, pero nadie había ingresado, sin importarle más la volvió a cerrar y puso el pestillo para enseguida regresar a dónde estaba antes, cuando lo hizo se encontró con un chico con el ceño fruncido y su mano acariciando su tórax.

- Eres un imbécil – espetó

- Es tu culpa ser tan débil y no recuperarte rápido – volvió a acostarse sin taparse

- Me habría recuperado hace mucho si no vinieras a tener sexo conmigo casi todos los días

- Como si lo odiaras tanto – logró un sonrojo del chico

- Idio…- las palabras murieron dentro de su boca al notar que unos labios volvían a clamar posesión de los suyos, pero sin pasar a nada más. El silencio se hizo por un rato

El taheño no supo cómo responder, el pelilavanda no supo por qué había hecho eso, el pelirrojo se volteó dándole la espalda y su compatriota simplemente se acomodó a su lado abrazándole, lo que le sorprendió fue que el otro se dejó abrazar, le empezó a dar un poco de frío así que tomó la sábana que estaba totalmente regada en la cama y tapó a ambos; aún tenían problemas para expresarse, no sabían muy bien de qué iba todo eso del amor, pero había algo en lo que habían avanzado y eso era que, un beso después de una sesión tan intensa, se sentía muy bien.

* * *

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin ningún rumbo en particular, escuchaba las llamadas de atención de que en los pasillos no se podía correr, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solamente iba recriminándose a sí mismo y a esa manía suya de que todo estuviera en orden, muchas veces Tyson le había dicho que debería moderar ese hábito pero no, tal vez era momento de hacerlo.

Solamente quería ayudar al ruso a tener su baño más arreglado pero debía cometer el error de quedarse dormido, se despertó cuando el pelilavanda había llegado, y es que su voz era muy estruendosa sino tal vez hubiera seguido dormido por algunos momentos más. Cuando se quitó el sueño frotándose los ojos quiso salir y decirles que ahí se encontraba todavía, pero nunca vio el momento oportuno.

Dejó pasar el tiempo y, lo que le siguió a la simple conversación…sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojo que parecían manzanas; se recriminó de nuevo mentalmente, era preferible haber interrumpido la conversación carente de sentido e insulsa ah haber tenido que escuchar todo aquello, se sentía un pervertido por haber estado cuando sus dos amigos hacían el amor.

Aceleró el paso y dio vuelta en una esquina solamente para notar que el bicolor venía de frente a él, al verlo se detuvo en seco, su corazón latía desbocadamente, su respiración era acelerada y sus mejillas estaban bastante coloradas, no quería dar explicaciones así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de la persona que más amaba y en la que más confiaba en el mundo.

No estaba al tanto de por dónde ni a dónde iba, solamente podía notar que aquél lugar iluminado iba vaciándose poco a poco, llegó hasta el fondo y, sintiéndose sin escapatoria tomó las escaleras y subió un par de pisos, otra vez notó que no había paso por una cinta amarilla que ahí había y, sin pensarlo, se adentró al último piso al que tenía acceso, cansado de correr ingresó en el primer lugar que vio, que eran unos baños.

Entró directamente a uno de los cubículos sin importarle cual y, sentándose en la tapa y subiendo sus rodillas, escondió su cara entre sus piernas; quería borrar todo aquello de su mente pero le era difícil, todo resonaba dentro de su cabeza y sus pensamientos, volvió el recriminarse por haber esperado hasta que ellos terminaran para escaparse, realmente era de lo peor, y lo que le era mucho más malo, era que cierta parte de su anatomía había despertado.

Escuchó unos pasos resonar por el lugar, no le dio importancia, su puerta estaba con seguro y además no era el lugar propicio para esconderse, en ese tipo de sitios era normal que la gente entrara y saliera, pero era mejor que volver a la habitación de la chica donde estaba el bicolor, sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, en definitiva esa no era siquiera una opción a la cual recurrir. Distrajo sus pensamientos al notar que los pasos habían parado y se concentró más.

- ¿Ray? – resonó en la habitación

Genial, se maldijo el pelinegro, precisamente a quién menos quería ver era precisamente quién estaba ahí, cerró más fuertemente sus ojos y apretó aún más fuerte sus piernas como si con eso evitara que le encontrara, aunque tal vez si no emitía ningún ruido el otro creyera que no había nadie ahí y se fuera; desechó la idea al oír una de las puertas abrirse, claro, lo buscaría en cada cubículo para cerciorarse de que ahí no estaba, nunca podría engañarle

- Sé que estás aquí Ray – abrió otro cubículo - ¿Pasó algo? – se pudo notar un leve tono de preocupación – otro cubículo más - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – siguió abriendo otros dos más hasta que al fin se topó con uno que estaba cerrado, un suspiro escapó de sus labios - ¿Qué pasó köt? – Preguntó con la mayor suavidad que tenía - ¿Es algo que no me puedas contar, o qué no quieres qué sepa? – no se escuchó ningún ruido – köt…. Por favor

El chico esperó unos segundos esperando que aquellas palabras tan raras proviniendo de él surtieran efecto, pero la esperanza le abandonó al cabo de unos segundos, dispuesto a retirarse dio media vuelta pero, antes de haber avanzado siquiera un paso, se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta en la que estaba parado, rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a frente, a pesar de que esperaba casi cualquier cosa no contaba con eso, un gatito cohibido, sonrojado y al parecer apenado.

- ¿Me dirás qué pasó? – preguntó de nueva cuenta con una voz un tanto aterciopelada - ¿Es algo malo? – su voz denotaba un poco de temor muy bien disfrazados pero la negación del otro le relajaron – Entonces ¿qué es? – notó que el chico frente de él se removía en el asiento con ambas manos metidas entre sus piernas y retorciéndolas, se acercó lentamente con la intención de tocarle– Köt sabes que…

- ¡No me toques! – fue la rápida y cortante respuesta del neko-jin – No… espera… yo…. –corrigió de forma alarmada – Yo….yo… - otra vez el color subió a sus mejillas y regresó a recoger sus piernas y esconder su cara entre ellas

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿no? – se acercó y agachó para quedar un poco más bajo que él, le notó asentir - ¿Es algo malo? – negación - ¿Es un secreto? – otra negación - ¿Es algo vergonzoso? – no hubo ni asentimiento ni negación - ¿Te molestaría decirme qué paso qué fuera tan vergonzoso? - nada – Por favor

- Fui a visitar a Tala a su habitación y cuando ya me iba noté que su cuarto de baño estaba todo desarreglado quise arreglarlo pero me quedé dormido dentro no sé cuánto tiempo pero me desperté cuando Bryan empezó a hablar y después de eso no quise interrumpirlos en su plática pero después comenzaron a hacer el amor y tampoco pude salirme me pude escapar solamente cuando ellos terminaron no fue culpa de ellos fue culpa enteramente mía por haber estado ahí cuando había dicho que ya me iba – soltó apenas sin respirar dejando al otro perplejo y su temperatura bajó un poco al contarlo - ¿Estás enojado? – preguntó con timidez levantando su vista para toparse con unos ojos color rubí

- Para nada, si eso era todo no tenías por qué huir de mí – le reclamó

- Me sentí muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho

- No hiciste nada malo –se incorporó un poco y le tomó del mentón – porque no fue intencional – le besó

El beso no era intenso, por el contrario, era dulce, cosa que a cualquiera le extrañaría dado quien lo proveía, sin embargo hubo algo de lo que fue muy consiente el bicolor, que era la elevada temperatura de su neko-jin, y los pequeños quejidos que soltaba con el beso, él conocía muy bien esos sonidos eh internamente se alegró, comenzó a intensificar un poco más el beso mordiendo levemente el labio del otro, cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta con llave

Las mordidas eran suaves pero excitantes, duraron un rato, hasta que el ojirubí decidió pasar a otro nivel así que, tocando con su lengua el labio anteriormente mordido, pidió permiso para ingresar a la húmeda cavidad, siendo concedido la autorización de forma prácticamente inmediata. Comenzó acariciando la lengua ajena, saboreándola, mezclando los sabores de ambos en uno solo, inconscientemente pensó que ese era un sabor del cual nunca se hartaría.

El chino adoraba cuando el otro le besada de aquella forma, lograba que todos sus sentidos se inhibieran y no pensara en otra cosa más que en el acto, sin embargo en esta ocasión no era así ya que los sonidos recientemente vividos se filtraban a través de sus recuerdos, ocasionando que la temperatura de su cuerpo volviera a incrementarse, antes de que otra cosa pasara tenía la intención de retirarlo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a realizar lo que su mente le ordenaba.

Sintió cómo aquél beso suave y tierno se había convertido en uno apasionado eh intenso, también fue plenamente consciente del cómo esos suaves labios comenzaron a desplazarse desde sus labios hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, en algún rincón de su mente se formó la idea de que aquello le dejaría marca, pero no le importó, eso era demasiado, los suspiros comenzaron a surgir de su boca.

Las ágiles y blancas manos comenzaron a deshacer aquellos broches que eran parte de su camisa china y la sujetaban fuertemente, cayendo de forma inmediata hasta su cintura donde fue detenido por la cintilla roja que portaba; los besos se comenzaron a desplazar más y más abajo comenzando a degustar aquél moreno pecho, los gemidos por parte del pelinegro no se hicieron esperar y el lugar se llenó de ellos.

En un rápido movimiento el bicolor asió de la muñeca al ojiámbar, lo atrajo hacia sí, él se sentó en la tapa y dejó a su acompañante sobre sus piernas frente a él, dándole una mayor libertad para poder seguir con su trabajo, por su parte el dueño de Drigger quedó un poco conmocionado por el movimiento tan ágil y rápido, pero fue rápidamente relegado en algún lugar de su mente al sentir cómo el otro tomaba posesión con una de sus manos una de sus tetillas y la otra con su boca, mordiéndola a intervalos.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente alterados y, el hecho de ya venir excitado por los sucesos pasados no le ayudaba, todas las caricias en su piel, el frío aire acariciarlo, lo iban a volver loco todas esas cosas. Notó cuando el ojirubí le desató la cintilla para al fin retirar la camisa y dejarle con el tórax descubierto, por alguna extraña razón sintió un poco de pena ante esto y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Al ponérsele de ese modo el dueño de Dranzer pudo empezar a besar y morder suavemente aquellos morenos hombros, besó de nueva cuenta el cuello y subió hasta su oído derecho, donde delineó con su lengua la forma puntiaguda de ésta, un gemido salió de la boca del neko-jin, los labios volvieron a unirse en otro beso desenfrenado y, en medio de éste, el pelinegro le quitó al otro su chaquetilla y camisa, rompiendo momentáneamente el contacto, y comenzó a acariciarle de una forma un tanto desesperada.

Por su parte el bicolor se dejó hacer, sentía los finos labios sobre su cuello y pecho, sentía las cálidas manos sujetar su ancha espalda intentando cubrirla toda sin éxito alguno, sentía cómo el pelinegro le proporcionaba todo su amor en esos momentos; en un momento el chino comenzó a quitar la hebilla del pantalón de una forma un tanto desesperada, esto ocasionó una ligera sonrisa en el otro, después de ésta, el pantalón y bóxer fueron a parar al piso, ya que los zapatos se los había quitado el mismo ojirubí desde hacía rato, conocía muy bien a su köt como para saber que a éste no le gustaba hacer el amor con ninguna prenda.

Cuando logró su objetivo, rápidamente se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de aquél apetitoso manjar que se le mostraba en aquellos momentos, se relamió los labios y, abriendo la boca, degustó aquella exquisitez, un gemido ronco salió de la boca del dueño de Dranzer. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, el movimiento era constante y pausado, como queriendo hacer sufrir a su pareja con aquello.

Podía sentir el miembro caliente dentro de su boca, palpitando fuertemente, sabía que de un momento a otro se vendría y quería saborear aquello, lo ansiaba mucho, sin embargo, unas finas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros abstrayéndolo de su trabajo; dejó por un lado lo que hacía para mirar fijamente aquellas orbes, las mismas manos que lo detuvieron ahora lo incorporaban para, en un solo movimiento, bajar pantalones y bóxer hasta el piso, para suerte de Kai el pantalón se sostenía únicamente por un elástico así que no había necesidad de quitar alguna cinta o cinturón.

En forma un tanto automática sacó sus pantaloncillos y zapatos en un mismo movimiento dejándolos en algún lugar, no estaba seguro dónde, vio que el otro le extendió una mano y la tomó distraídamente, cuando se iba a sentar en sus rodillas para quedar frente a frente, el ruso-japonés hizo otro de sus movimientos y quedó dándole la espalda, eso no le gustaba, a él le gustaba ver a su Kai.

Apenas iba a protestar cuando sintió algo caliente, grueso, duro y palpitante querer meterse en su cavidad, le sorprendió, según recordaba el bicolor nunca antes lo había penetrado sin preparación alguna, quiso decir algo pero el otro fue más rápido y no alcanzó, lanzó un quejido que logró reprimir mordiéndose la lengua, eso le había dolido mucho pero a la vez había sido bastante bueno, aun así no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Posó sus manos sobre las piernas del ojirubí y comenzó a moverse, le dolía mucho pero había aprendido que después del dolor venía el placer, y a él le urgía lo último, notó las suaves manos posarse en su cadera para ayudarle con el arduo trabajo y el movimiento comenzó de forma sutil volviéndose poco a poco en uno más rápido y constante, sin embargo antes de agarrar un buen ritmo en uno de los movimientos de bajada una de las manos del neko-jin resbaló ocasionando que perdiera su soporte principal y dándose él solo una estocada profunda y directa a ese punto que le proporcionaba un gran placer.

Un gran gemido salió de sus labios siendo acallado casi de forma inmediata por sus propias manos, aún recordaba – muy vagamente – dónde se encontraban y que, si alguien los descubría, tendrían muchos problemas. Aquél sonido tan hermoso lo excitó aún más si se podía, pero le había causado cierta frustración que su köt se hubiera interrumpido a sí mismo así que, sin importarle las protestas que recibiría al rato, sujetó ambas manos y las atrajo hacia sí para tener un mayor control de las estocadas y de paso impedirle el mismo acto.

Las penetraciones iban subiendo de intensidad y el bicolor le había sujetado ambas manos para evitar que volviera a taparse la boca, sentía un placer absoluto y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantarlo, de pronto el ruso-japonés había vuelto a dar con aquél sensible punto dentro de su ser y otro gemido fue dado ahora sin interrupciones, una y otra y otra vez se fueron repitiendo, a sus oídos llegaban sus propios ruidos productos del placer que le estaban dando.

Era la primera vez que se oía a sí mismo con tanta intensidad, que era incrementada por el eco de la habitación, eran gemidos llenos de placer y deseo, descubrió que aquello le estaba excitando aún más, se estaba volviendo loco con tanto, el bicolor entraba muy profundamente, el sonido era bastante revelador, sus pensamientos volvían a los ruidos que hicieran sus amigos en un momento de intimidad y Kai dándole fuertemente en ese punto que le encantaba, aunado a los besos que ahora eran repartidos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse fuertemente, su interior contraerse de una manera asombrosa, una estocada aún más profunda y, sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar, su semilla fue soltada manchando la puerta del blanco líquido que había sido disparado con una gran intensidad, al mismo tiempo el bicolor había terminado dentro de su ser provocando que la carga disparada fuera más intensa, se sintió desfallecer.

Los espasmos fueron disminuyendo de a poco, el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas resonaban en el lugar y ese cubículo en particular era un completo desastre, el neko-jin hizo el intento de pararse pero un par de brazos fuertes le sujetaron por la cintura impidiéndole su cometido, sujetó aquellas manos, notó unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en sus muñecas pero no le importó y simplemente sonrió.

- Me sujetaste muy fuerte – reclamó con voz suave

- Quería oír tu voz – fue la llana contestación

- Si no te has dado cuenta – recriminó – estamos en un baño y cualquiera pudo habernos descubierto

- Si no te has dado cuenta – contraatacó – estamos en un área en reparación que ya está lista, nadie viene aquí – apretó más fuertemente su amarre

- Esa no es razón suficiente para hacer el amor en el baño – intentó que su voz sonara enfadada pero no lo logró

- Por lo que puedo notar no te molestó mucho, parece ser que te excita más el oír tu propia voz y poder ser descubierto

- Eso no es cierto – se remolineó un poco sintiendo el miembro de su amor dentro de él todavía

- Si quieres una segunda vez puedes seguir moviéndote – el otro se quedó quieto y en silencio

- Kai… - dijo al cabo de un rato mientras se daba vuelta con cuidado para quedar al fin de frente al ruso-japonés – Te amo – selló la declaración con un beso

**- END FLASH BACK -**

**

* * *

**

Kai se había aprovechado muchas veces de que esa ala del hospital estaba en una remodelación muy grande, y que no iban a abrirla hasta que todo estuviera bien, así que sobra decir que habían hecho el amor ahí muchas veces, soltó un suspiro ante su evidente falta de voluntad al decirle que no y vio que el otro le volteaba a ver preguntándole con la mirada que qué le pasaba, negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Su corazón se hinchó de alegría al saberse al lado de la persona que más amaba aunque éste fuera frío, distante y en ocasiones apático…con otras personas, porque con él, era todo lo contrario, y se sentía dichoso de saber que tales expresiones, gestos y detalles, eran únicamente para él. Desvió la vista al notar cómo un par de chicos, uno con el cabello color lavanda y el otro con unos ojos de un tono azul ártico ingresaban al lugar.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

La culpa la tiene NeKoT XD bien chismosa yo, para empezar este capítulo no estaba planeado, NeKoT dio la idea y yo solamente la escribí :P, fue difícil, fue cansado, fue tardado, fue largo (no quería dividirlo en dos partes) y fue divertido. Había mencionado la linda de yo que al fic le faltaba lemmon y que tal vez haría un capítulo con algo de lemmon y que viene ella con la idea que está ahora plasmada en…. Diría lápiz y papel pero digamos mejor letras y kbs jeje.

Bueno agradezco a los que leen este fic y los que aún le siguen la huella, si tengo alguna incoherencia perdón :P y háganmelo saber y después lo corrijo XD (como estoy pensando hacer con todo el fanfic :S porque en serio que loca estoy) y pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Salió un poquito largo pero creo que lo valia.

Si les gustó el fic aquí abajito está el botoncito para mandar un review, los agradezco mucho y siento que mi trabajo vale para algo XD (si para quitar tanta locura de mi cabeza :S) Me despido

Matta Ne

P.D. **NeKoT** ahora sí aquí está el lemmon :P espero haya cumplido con las expectativas


	25. No hay lugar como el hogar

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL HOGAR**

Cuando el pelinegro y compañía vieron entrar a los otros dos rusos el viejo hombre se alarmó de forma inmediata ya que temía que su sobrina, a quien consideraba como su propia hija, volviera a sentirse mal y nadie estuviera presente para ayudarla, sin embargo trató de mantener la apariencia serena que siempre le había caracterizado, a fin de cuentas aquél joven moreno y serio estaba ahí y se notaba que le tenía un aprecio peculiar a su sobrina.

El pelilavanda se sentó inmediatamente donde hacía rato había estado el ojiártico y, con aire despreocupado, le "ordenó" que le diera unos palillos para al fin poderse comer sus alimentos; el aludido, notablemente molesto, se dio media vuelta lanzando un sinfín de improperios pero a fin de cuentas haciendo lo pedido, de cualquier forma sentía que le debía algo a su compatriota y eso no le gustaba, le pagaría sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegó a dónde estaba la cajera, con mala gana y su "típico humor" pidió el objeto faltante no sin antes decirle lo mal que hacía su trabajo, ganándose una mirada de repudio por parte de la dependiente, claro está que no le importó en lo más mínimo. Justo cuando se volvió para regresar a su lugar, topó con el pecho de alguien, maldijo de nueva cuenta, por lo visto aquél lugar estaba plagado de gente idiota.

Levantó su vista ya listo para decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir quien quiera que se le haya atravesado en su camino, sin embargo lo que vio, lejos de quitarle el coraje, simplemente lo acrecentó; ahí estaba estorbándole el paso el mismo tipo de hace rato que intentaba coquetearle, apretó fuertemente los palillos al punto de casi romperlos e intentó sacarle la vuelta sin empezar una pelea. A pesar de los vagos intentos, el otro hombre volvió a interponerse en su paso sin notar que con cada acción que realizaba la furia del pelirrojo iba incrementándose, ninguno notó que todas las acciones eran observadas por unos ojos curiosos

- Quítate de mi camino – ordenó con los dientes apretados

- Vamos, vamos – su voz denotaba la poca importancia que le daba a las palabras que le dirigía el taheño

- Mira – habló lo más calmadamente que pudo – No estoy de humor como para aguantar tus idioteces así que haz el favor de evitarme un problema y simplemente desaparece.

- Oh, pero tú crees – se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del otro - ¿Qué puedes hacerme algo? – sonrió ante la tonta idea de que alguien de esa complexión pudiera siquiera intentar enfrentársele

- Realmente no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer – sonrió de medio lado – sin embargo no va a ser necesario que yo mueva un solo dedo para deshacerme de una basura como tú

Las palabras dichas de forma tan fría y segura desconcertaron al otro al grado de que terminó por reincorporarse y alejarse de él, algo dentro de esa mirada le hizo sentir un miedo tan intenso que se propagó por toda su espina dorsal y, de forma automática, retrocedió un par de pasos, solamente para chocar con algo de su misma estatura y algo duro.

Giró lentamente para saber de qué se trataba topándose con un chico con tez tan nívea con el que intentaba coquetear, cabellos y ojos lavanda, mirándole de tal forma que parecía que le decía "Será mejor que te alejes de él o te haré todo el daño posible y no me contendré con verte muerto una sola vez, te reviviré y te volveré a matar cuantas veces quiera hasta estar satisfecho y créeme, sé cómo hacerlo". Sus piernas fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas si no fuera por su fuerza de voluntad.

- Hola – saludó el pelilavanda y el otro retrocedió un paso más

- Te lo repetiré por si no me escuchaste la primera vez – habló a sus espaldas el taheño – Mi novio SI es celoso, así que si no quieres un día aparecer en los titulares de la nota roja, será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi

Sin que le dijeran una palabra más, y a punto de mojar sus pantalones, aquél chico de ojos café oscuro se alejó inmediatamente no sin ponerse antes en evidencia, ya que todos los que estaban en el comedor habían visto aquella pequeña charla. No era de sorprenderse que estuviera de acosador aquél hombre, siempre era así, si veía a alguien que le gustaba no paraba hasta llevárselo a la cama, sin importar si era hombre, mujer, casado, con pareja o soltero; más de uno pensó para sus adentros que ojalá que con aquello al fin hubiera aprendido la lección, la esperanza es lo último que muere. Lavanda y azul ártico se quedaron mirando fijamente por dónde el cobarde ese había salido huyendo.

- Así que… - comenzó el mayor - ¿novio?

- No te hagas ilusiones – le espetó – solamente lo dije para que me dejara en paz, odio a los tipos como ese – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa dónde estaban todos seguido del pelilavanda – cuando se enfrentan con alguien más fuerte simplemente se echan a correr

- En eso tengo un punto a favor, no hay nada a lo que yo le tema – se auto galardonó

- Si, como tú digas – le dio el avión

- ¿Qué tanto hacían? – preguntó el chino en cuanto los rusos llegaron, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta

- Deshaciéndonos de la basura – dijeron al unísono

- Idiotas – fue lo que dijo el bicolor, pero sonrió débilmente

Después de ese show, cada vez que aquél sujeto se topaba con el taheño, el aludido optaba o por sacarle la vuelta o huir, lo último casi siempre ocurría cuando era acompañado del pelilavanda, lo cual para su desgracia era casi siempre; al cabo de unos días ya no lo habían visto más, enterándose después por rumores entre los médicos y enfermeras, que había pedido cambio de hospital y de continente, se había ido a América.

La chica no hizo mención alguna de lo que el ojilavanda le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ray que era ya casi como su madre con tantos cuidados y atenciones que le daba, algo incomprensible para el ojiártico, pero más que entendible para su compatriota ruso; obviamente el bicolor no decía ya nada ante éstas atenciones, ya había aprendido su lección, nunca más volvería a confiar en lo que alguien más le dijera de su neko-jin, porque estaba seguro de que éste le amara y no sería nunca capaz de traicionarlo.

Lo que sí le molestaba y de hecho, enfurecía, era tener al pelilavanda tan cerca de su chino, y es que comprendía que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y que ahora se llevaban muy bien – raro puesto que éste le había intentado matar en el beycampeonato mundial – pero la idea aún así le molestaba. Inclusive ahora había podido volver a sus conversaciones normales con el taheño a pesar de los rumores y sarta de mentiras con las que había alimentado su cerebro pero el pelilavanda era otra cuestión, a él simplemente le odiaba.

Tampoco comprendía cómo es que tenía una relación tan cercana con su contraparte, si para él ella era un tanto escandalosa y chiflada, siempre hacía lo que quería y al modo que quería, sin importarle nada más – algo dentro de su ser le dijo "No te mordiste la lengua?" – pero a fin de cuentas era su vida y si algún día a ese loco se le ocurría jugar con ella y matarla pues ni modo, así se lo había buscado.

La recuperación de la chica todavía llevó tiempo aún después de su despertar, Touya no quería darla de alta ya que conocía el carácter hiperactivo de la bicolor y sabía que, en cuanto ella diera un pie fuera de ese hospital, no tardaría ni dos semanas en regresar debido a que alguna herida se había vuelto a abrir o tal vez con alguna nueva, así que la retuvo ahí por alrededor de tres meses más, que fue cuando las costillas ya habían soldado bien y ya no había riesgo de que por alguna torpeza de la ojirubí pudiera volver a ingresar con el mismo malestar.

La lesión en el pulmón ya también estaba sanada y el bazo, ese no hubo remedio, todos los que la veían decían que era prácticamente un "milagro" que el doctor Kinomoto hubiera estado en ese hospital el día que llegó, nadie más habría hecho una operación de una forma tan limpia y perfecta y que, por sobretodo, que nadie habría creído que sobreviviría a todos esos daños, ese había sido el factor clave.

Dos días tardaron en darla de alta, más otro porque una papelería se había perdido y no podían terminar el trámite sin ése documento – la bicolor maldijo su suerte – pero al final, pudo salir de aquél lugar lleno de buenos y malos recuerdos, pero a fin de cuentas, recuerdos muy preciados; tomó nota mental de regresar más seguido para visitar a sus ex compañeros de clases y volver a retomar la carrera que hacía un tiempo no practicaba, lo bien aprendido jamás se olvida, se dijo. Vio las puertas automáticas de cristal abrirse y una suave y deliciosa brisa acarició su cara.

- Que tenga buen viaje señorita Sumeragi, esperamos que regrese pronto pero ya no como una paciente, sino como nuestra directora – sonrió una enfermera

- Procuraré hacerlo, hace mucho que no dirijo uno de los hospitales, espero no hacer lo mal – notó las miradas curiosas de sus amigos posarse sobre ella – Mi padre era dueño de esta cadena de hospitales y, al fallecer, fueron heredados a mí, aunque no pude tomar cago de ellos hasta los dieciocho años. También fue el motivo por el cual estudié medicina – sonrió

- No vuelvas a darme tanto trabajo – mencionó el moreno doctor

- Admítelo, fui un gran caso de prueba de tus habilidades, debes estarme agradecido – le refutó

- Sí, como sea – suspiró

- Dile a Yukito que vendré a visitarlo algún día, es una pena que no lo haya podido ver porque estaba de intercambio en China, y también dile a Sakura que le deseo todo lo mejor del mundo a ella y a su futuro esposo – sonrió sinceramente

- Señorita Sumeragi – volvió a hablar la enfermera – Nos disculpamos totalmente por no haber podido poner en el cuarto de su familia, como esa ala ah estado modernizándose no estaba disponible, nunca pensamos que mientras estábamos en remodelación usted llegaría – se excusó

- Trataré de avisar con un mes de anticipación la siguiente vez que venga de emergencia y al borde de la muerte – dijo a modo de broma – No hay problema – ahora se puso seria – prefiero que si voy a ocupar ese cuarto, sea para algo mejor, no para recuperarme de una batalla, prefiero conservar los bellos recuerdos del para qué sirvió esa habitación alguna vez, prefiero mantener en mi mente que aquél cuarto, fue donde vi por primera vez a Haku y… algún día… espero… yo también decirle por primera vez hola a alguien ahí dentro – se hizo el silencio por un momento - Bueno, nos vemos luego – y se despidió de todos.

Aparcando afuera, una gran limosina negra les esperaba pacientemente, en cuanto llegaron un hombre les abrió la puerta para permitirles el paso y, al entrar el último que fue el viejo hombre, la cerró, solamente para dirigirse a la posición del conductor y emprender el camino a casa. Dentro del vehículo todo era silencio, el hombre con bigote iba semidormido, había gastado muchas energías durante todo el tiempo que la ojirubí había permanecido en el nosocomio.

Junto a él, se encontraba el pelinegro, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de su novio intentando descansar un rato, no porque realmente lo necesitara, solamente le agradaba aquella sensación de estar cerca de él, por su parte el bicolor se mantenía en una posición estoica con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, para cualquiera aquella visión sería triste ya que parecía que el neko daba su amor pero el otro no la recibía, pero para ella, que los conocía, sabía que Kai estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado y que, a su manera, le estaba otorgando también amor.

Frente a ellos estaban los dos rusos, cada uno con aquella pose tan característica que parecía ser propia de su tierra, no decían nada, en un momento de descuido, el pelirrojo fue resbalando de su posición hasta quedar sobre el hombro del pelilavanda, al parecer él si se había quedado dormido, la mirada gélida y atemorizante que era dirigida a todo el mundo en aquellos momentos se suavizó y acomodó mejor al taheño.

La bicolor sonrió ante aquello, en verdad Balkov se había equivocado al intentar lo imposible, nadie podía vivir sin sentimientos, y se alegraba enormemente de que hubiera fallado, ahora aquellos que pensaron que en su cuerpo no había nada, sabían que aún latía aquél órgano encargado de proporcionar oxígeno a su cuerpo, y tal vez más, intentando darles privacidad – y porque ella ya había dormido seis meses enteros – intentó distraerse viendo por la ventana sin poder evitar que una duda que ya tenía rato se presentara de nuevo en su mente ¿Qué habría pasado con el pelicastaño?

El haber despertado y no encontrarle a su lado le hizo sentir una decepción inmensa que disimuló todos los días al ver que él nunca aparecía tras aquella puerta, soltó un suspiro triste y simplemente dejó divagar su mente entre la petición que le había hecho la enfermera y quienes viajaban con ella en esos momentos; realmente estaba feliz de cómo se encontraba ahora y con quién, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba y, poco a poco, fue respondiéndose ella sola el qué era.

El camino fue lento y cómodo - algunos podrían decir que aburrido ante la carencia de conversación, pero ellos no, ellos eran personas bastante peculiares – sin ningún contratiempo y, en menos de una hora, ya estaban de vuelta en aquél lugar que hacía dos años habían abandonado todos, el simplemente verlo hizo que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco al recordar viejos tiempos.

La limosina se paró frente a la puerta y un hombre mayor vestido de frac, guantes y un porte serio les abrió la puerta, era Mitzuku, aquél mayordomo tan servicial y fiel a su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, se alegró al ver una cara tan familiar y algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero no les dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, éste era un momento feliz.

- Bienvenidos señores – saludó a todos – Es un placer volver a tenerlos en casa. Señorita – llamó a la ojirubí para obtener su atención – Me complace decir que la extrañamos y estamos felices de volver a verla…Bienvenida a casa

- He vuelto – respondió primero – No, hemos vuelto a casa – sonrió

Todos entraron de forma lenta, primero la bicolor, después el ruso-japonés y el chino, el hombre mayor y por último el ojiártico y ojilavanda, debido a que los que menos conocían el lugar eran ellos – el robusto hombre se fue directamente a sus aposentos ya que estaba muy agotado por tanto estrés; apenas pusieron un pie dentro y fue como volver a vivir, recuerdos, aromas, alegrías y tristezas vividas todas dentro de esa mansión…habían vuelto a su verdadero hogar, todos ellos.

En un arranque de alegría la chica empezó a correr un poco ocasionando que el pecho le doliera, maldijo en su idioma natal ante la evidente falta de cuidado que había tenido y la repentina mueca de incomodidad hizo que el viejo y buen hombre rechoncho se preocupara a sobremanera, sin embargo ella le indicó que todo estaba bien y que no había nada por qué alarmarse.

Un pequeño grito atrajo la atención de todos mostrando a una joven sirvienta de cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y delgada con ambas manos cubriendo su boca para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca y algunas pequeñas gotas cristalinas empezando a salir por sus ojos. Sin evitarlo siquiera la joven mujer corrió hasta dónde se encontraba la bicolor y la abrazó delicadamente, agradeciendo el regreso.

- Hanna – habló la ojirubí – me estas asfixiando

- Bienvenida señorita – fue lo único que dijo la aludida sin animarse a soltarle todavía

- Hanna – habló el viejo hombre vestido de negro – la señorita acaba de llegar del hospital, estoy seguro de que no quieres mandarla de vuelta

- Cierto – se separó – Prepararé bocadillos para todos – anunció y se retiró del lugar

Las caras de extrañeza por parte de los dos rusos no se hicieron esperar y la chica solamente atinó a sonreír ampliamente; sin ningún contratiempo más se dirigieron a la enorme estancia principal que hacía tiempo había servido como centro de reunión entre los chicos cuando se conocieron y en la cual se encontraba la enorme pintura que mostraba la hermosa figura de su madre, sin siquiera pensarlo dijo "hemos vuelto a casa madre".

El lugar había vuelto a ser el comedor principal y apenas a los diez minutos de que se sentaron la comida llegó y todos comenzaron a degustar los alimentos. Sin embargo a pesar de que debería ser una comida tranquila, ésta se vio interrumpida por la pelea que comenzaba entre ambos rusos por algo parecido a que el ojilavanda tomó un pedazo de carne que el ojiártico había tomado para sí mismo y luego el acusado cambiaba su papel a acusante al alegar que el pelirrojo había tomado un pan que él quería.

Las agresiones por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar comenzando desde un simple "tonto" hasta palabras que no eran propias de un horario familiar, aquella discusión comenzó a agotar la paciencia de un ruso-japonés al grado de que, dejando su pose fría, comenzó a insultarlos a los dos diciéndoles que eran unos infantiles animales que no sabían cómo comportarse, que si seguían así haría que les sirvieran en platos para perros y los dejaría afuera en el patio para que ahí durmieran.

A raíz de eso la discusión fue subiendo aún más de tono al grado que ya no se entendía qué decía quién, ni hacia dónde iba tal o cual acusación, aunado a esto los tres chicos habían comenzado a hablar en su natal idioma así que menos era comprensible la sarta de palabras que sus bocas lanzaban, el chino sonrió ante la imagen que estaba viendo ya que le daba la impresión de que todos, sin saberlo, se estaban comportando como familia.

De pronto los golpes comenzaron a hacerse presentes, sobre todo entre el ojirubí y el pelilavanda, mientras el taheño miraba disgustado el cómo los puños iban y venían, además de uno que otro florero, sillas y cuanto estuviera a la mano de los chicos activos; la situación se había vuelto incontrolable y risible, apenas llevaban un par de horas en la mansión y ya estaban a punto de destruir el comedor principal, ese era todo un logro ya que ni el torpe de Tyson había logrado tanto.

De pronto el hombre mayor, esquivando sillas, floreros, libros, macetas y un chico pelirrojo que eran lanzados por el aire, comunicó a la bicolor y al chino que la ojirubí tenía una visita esperándole en el recibidor principal, esto extrañó a ambos debido a que no habían avisado a nadie que ella estaba hospitalizada y menos que justo ahora había salido del nosocomio, para todos ellos todavía estaban de vacaciones en algún punto del mundo.

En voz baja le dijo al ojiámbar que atendería a quien quiera que hubiera llegado y que en un momento regresaría, con total tranquilidad atravesó aquella habitación que había pasado de ser un comedor principal para ser un beyestadio al chocar de aquí para allá las bestias bit con el único objetivo de derrotar y prácticamente matar a su contrincante, realmente la batalla estaba bastante reñida.

Dranzer desplegaba majestuosamente sus alas, Falborg lanzaba ataques bastante mortales y Wolborg mostraba su porte orgulloso tal y como su dueño, los beyblades iban y venían y se golpeaban entre sí, cada uno luchando por ganar, un empate no valía, la bestia bit del pelilavanda lanzó un ataque simultáneo logrando golpear fuertemente al de los otros dos chicos, pero esto no fue suficiente para que los dejara fuera de combate.

Apenas se logró estabilizar y el peligroso lanzó su ataque de ventisca helada disminuyendo notablemente la temperatura de la habitación, sin embargo el ataque no hizo mella ante su Fire Arrow que equilibró las cosas; tan abstraídos estaban en los ataques que no notaron que el ojilavanda los atacó con su ataque Stroblitz logrando que ambos se tambalearan nuevamente, la pelea parecía que no tendría fin por un buen rato así que, sin más que hacer, el ojiámbar se sentó a disfrutar aquella batalla tan espectacular.

Por su parte la ojirubí salió son pena ni gloria para encontrarse con quien quiera que hubiera ido a visitarle, aunque la curiosidad la carcomía caminó lentamente, su sexto sentido le decía que no se apresurara o podría arrepentirse, a lo lejos escuchó un vidrio romperse, sonrió un poco al recordar los viejos tiempos y cómo el viejo hombre a esas alturas ya estaría pidiendo otro para reemplazar el cristal.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, tomó una bocanada grande de aire, la contuvo unos segundos y luego lo soltó; se sentía sumamente nerviosa y aún no sabía por qué era, se preparó mentalmente para todo y abrió la puerta de par en par. Entró con un porte que solamente alguien de su clase social tendría – aunque fuera pura imagen ya que realmente no era así, le gustaba ser más una chica sencilla.

Vestía un jeans algo ajustado, unas sandalias con un poco de tacón de un color azul mezclilla, y una blusa rosa sin mangas con cuello en uve de estampado floreado y el cuello tenía holanes, su largo cabello caía en su espalda suelto y hacía un contraste bastante bonito con su ropa, con eso remarcaba cuán simple era, comodidad y elegancia al mismo tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta nunca imaginó encontrar a esa persona ahí, sentado en un amplio sillón que era precisamente para recibir a la visita, se encontraba un chico de cabello color castaño, ojos azules, de piel clara y sonrisa picarona, vestía un pantalón simple color caqui, una playera negra y sobre ella una camisa azul, unos zapatos negros complementaban el atuendo, sobre el rostro del invitado estaba una sonrisa picarona, era el dueño de la cadena de hoteles Longhester. Al verlo, lo primero que sintió la chica fue un desprecio total… y se lo hizo saber

- Lárgate – fueron las ácidas palabras dichas sin ningún sentimiento, digno de toda una Hiwatari

- Aiko, espera, tengo algo que explicarte

- Es una pena que no quiera oírte – dio media vuelta para salir

- Al menos…- se levantó de su asiento y corrió prácticamente hasta dónde ella estaba para sostenerla del brazo y evitar que se fuera – al menos déjame decirte a qué eh venido

- Suéltame – pareció que el chico se sobresaltó pero no lo hizo – te lo advierto Kyouya

- De acuerdo – comenzó a aflojar el amarre – Pero al menos, déjame devolverte esto

De la mano del chico cayó colgando en una cadena un dije de oro en forma de corazón y, atado a la cadena, estaba una pulsera que hacía juego, eran las joyas que había perdido en aquél precipicio durante la pelea que tuvo con Tala, su rostro demostraba lo perpleja que estaba, no comprendía qué estaba haciendo el pelicastaño con aquellos objetos, ya que ella ya los había dado por vencida desde el momento en que cayeron al precipicio.

- ¿Qué haces….con…eso?

- Contestaré todas tus dudas – al fin la soltó – si me dejas

Con aún un poco de recelo, la chica asintió para darle a saber que le estaba brindando esa oportunidad; ambos caminaron lentamente hasta el sillón dónde momentos antes había estado el ojiazul y se sentaron – uno a cada extremo ya que era para que cupieran entre tres y cuatro personas. El silencio se hizo presente, la chica pensó que era una estupidez pedir una oportunidad para hablar si no se iba a decir nada pero se lo guardó para sus adentros.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – habló la chica ya aburrida de aquél mutismo

- Fui a buscarlo – fue la simple contestación, pero con sólo ver la cara de la chica supo que esa no era explicación suficiente – Bien comenzaré por el principio. Cuando llegamos aquí tu estabas muy grave – fue interrumpido por un "Eso ya lo sé ahórrate las explicaciones de mi casi-muerte" – Bueno, no bien llegamos y tu amigo ruso me encaró

* * *

**- FLASH BACK -**

Un chico con cabello castaño entró por la puerta del hospital completamente a la carrera solamente para ver cómo se llevaban a la chica bicolor lejos, se había retrasado para dar gracias a los rescatistas que habían acudido en su ayuda de una manera tan rápida, por primera vez agradeció la influencia del dinero, ya que de ninguna otra forma los habrían socorrido tan rápidamente y menos con tales equipos.

Dispuesto a seguirla a dónde quiera que fuera, comenzó a andar por el mismo recorrido que la habían llevado, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando alguien alto, fornido, con chaquetilla color uva con blanco, camisa naranja, cabello lavanda y ojos del mismo color se le interpuso en frente impidiéndole cualquier paso, todo esto siendo analizado por un pelinegro y un ojirubí; intentó por la izquierda y por la derecha pero parecía que no tenía intención de dejarle continuar con su camino, así que lo encaró

- Lárgate – fueron las frías palabras dichas

- No lo haré – refutó

- Será mejor que hagas caso a mis palabras si no quieres ser un paciente más de éste hospital – sonrió de una forma macabra

- Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien

- Lo estará, tu trabajo ha terminado, ya no eres relevante aquí

- No eres nadie para decir si soy o no relevante – le retó

El pelicastaño no supo en lo que se metía al contradecir al pelilavanda, su sonrisa tétrica se transformó en una mueca de disgusto y puro odio ante lo dicho y dio un paso hacia adelante encarando al ojiazul, instintivamente éste último dio un paso hacia atrás, en verdad cuando quería el ojilavanda podía ser imponente. El chico estuvo a punto de alegar algo, pero el personal comenzaba a aglomerarse alrededor en espera de tener que intervenir en una pelea que parecía inevitable.

El pelicastaño soltó una maldición y dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, el ruso no le perdía de vista en ningún momento hasta que ya no lo pudo ver cuando atravesó la puerta automática, solamente en ese momento se permitió distraerse y dirigir su atención en lo que ocupaba el 99.99% de su mente, cierto chico pelirrojo y lo siguió hasta la habitación en la cual momentos antes la doctora esa le había dicho que estaría.

Apenas notó que el ruso se había ido volvió a ingresar al nosocomio, solamente para toparse ahora con el pelinegro frente a él y, esperando lo peor, se puso a la defensiva, sin embargo la sonrisa agradable que el aludido le brindó lo dejó desarmado y confundido – aunque sintió una mirada como dagas en su nuca probablemente provenientes del chico bicolor ante el notable odio de que el neko-jin le brindara un gesto tan cálido a alguien que no fuera él. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos.

- Yo…- comenzó a decir su defensa

- Probablemente la cirugía tarde varias horas – le interrumpió, y Bryan estará con Tala un rato, así que no hay necesidad de que estés aquí todo el tiempo; si te quedas aquí todo el tiempo tarde que temprano te verá y querrá matarte – sonrió divertido, claro que no le parecía para nada gracioso al que si lo atrapaban se convertiría en papilla – mejor ve a descansar y te avisaré cuando salga; con un poco de persuasión haré que acepte que vengas a visitarla.

Ante el acto tan amable, el ojiazul quedó perplejo, era un cambio demasiado contrastante; a pesar de su renuencia a hacer lo sugerido, al final se dio por vencido ya que sus palabras tenían un gran punto a favor, así que simplemente intercambiaron números – número de celular que era de Kai – y, dando media vuelta y con total resignación se retiró del lugar con la vana promesa de que si algo pasaba, se comunicaría con él.

No bien había pasado un día cuando recibió la ansiosa llamada por parte del neko-jin indicándole que la chica ya había salido de la operación y estaba bien, bastante delicada pero bien; poco a poco aquellas llamadas fueron llevándole mejores noticias, al cabo de dos semanas él podía visitar a la chica en cortos periodos de dos horas que era en lo que el pelilavanda y su "amigo" salían a pelear – por lo que él veía – y después ya era todo el día, no sabía qué había hecho el pelinegro, pero se lo agradecía.

Así pasaron cerca de cuatro meses, todo el tiempo libre del que disponía se la pasaba en aquella habitación, generalmente evitando estar el ruso y él al mismo tiempo por obvias razones, sin embargo había momentos en que debía atender algún problema con la cadena de hoteles, maldecía al sentir que todos eran unos inútiles pero nadie le dijo que ser dueño de una cadena iba a ser fácil, de hecho siempre supo que sería difícil. A pesar del tiempo no había ningún cambio en la condición, pero nadie perdía la esperanza.

Un día se animó a preguntar lo que había estado conteniendo en su interior por mucho tiempo al ojiámbar, ¿qué había pasado ese día? ¿Por qué había quedado tan mal herida? A grandes rasgos y según le había platicado a él el pelilavanda, le explicó lo que sabía, el cómo había tenido una pelea con Tala y cómo había terminado en ese estado tan deplorable, a pesar de lo horrible que sonaba, al verla ahí ya en proceso de recuperación – olvidando el estado de coma – parecía como si le estuviera platicando una película de terror.

Sin embargo, una duda quedó al aire y se animó a cuestionarle ¿Qué había pasado con el dije que siempre traía? Aquél que era para ella tan valioso casi como su propia vida, la respuesta ni el dueño de Drigger sabía con exactitud pero, como quien no queriendo la cosa, el pelilavanda intervino y explicó lo que había sucedido con el dichoso objeto de joyería, algo dentro de la mente del pelicastaño de formuló.

Después de aquél relato el ojiazul tuvo que regresar a dónde había ocurrido todo para arreglar unos problemas, ya que al parecer una avalancha había caído sobre el hotel y debía de estimar los gastos de reparación, los daños, si era conveniente rehacerlo o mejor cambiar de lugar, es decir todo lo administrativo y, sin que nadie supiera, en medio de aquél trabajo de desentierro de su posesión, comenzó la búsqueda del dije.

**- END FLASH BACK -**

**

* * *

**

- Tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarlo – se excusó – y más porque la nieve lo había cubierto todo, pero no desistí. Apenas ayer lo encontré y vine a entregártelo

La cara de la ojirubí denotaba asombro e incredulidad ante la muestra de atención del chico frente a ella, siempre pensó que era un cero a la izquierda desde que se había ido de su lado cuando más le necesitaba, así que ¿Ahora por qué demostrar algún tipo de afecto en esos momentos? El sentimiento de que algo no cuadraba, que aquella muestra era una mentira, le hizo sentir molesta así que lo encaró.

- No te creo una sola palabra – dijo con un tono de voz tan gélido que habría hecho enorgullecer al mismo Voltaire - ¿Qué raro que hasta ahora muestres algo de atención hacia mí y cuando más te necesité no estabas presente? – escupió

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – trató de escapar al tema

- No pienses que soy una idiota Kyouya – su mirada era una copia idéntica a la de su contraparte, como dagas – Ya te lo había dicho antes, cuando desapareciste sin decir una sola palabra…confié en ti y tu me traicionaste

- Eso no…es…lo que…parece - confesó

- Explícalo – exigió

- Cuando vine contigo eras apenas una niña – escuchó un "tú también" pero ignoró eso – Yo acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y empezaba a tomar el mando del negocio familiar, sin embargo al igual que muchos, durante mucho tiempo me especialicé en el beyblade, aunque no se puede vivir de ello y por eso tengo este empleo – rió sin humor. Tu todavía eras muy chica, habías perdido a tus padres, y estabas dispuesta a aprender lo mejor que pudieras del beyblade sobre todas las cosas. Tu obstinación y fuerza de voluntad me sorprendieron, no esperaba que una chica como tu pudiera hacer tanto. Para mí no eras una desconocida, todos supieron del accidente de tu familia, pero fue tu tío el que me contó lo que no se había escrito en los diarios, en ese momento supe que eras una chica espectacular, estabas fuera de mis expectativas. Días después, con el permiso de tu tío, fui a visitar la tumba de tus padres – otra sorpresa para la chica – y delante de ellos, juré que te protegería de todo, que no dejaría que nada te hiriera ni te hiciera triste.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

- Comencé a cambiar mi perspectiva de ti, ya no era lo mismo, tú eras una niña, yo un hombre – se acercó a dónde estaba ella con cuidado – Mis pensamientos fueron cambiando – continuó – cada vez era más extraño estar junto a ti – tomó la mano de la ojirubí y dejó caer las joyas en su mano – no podía evitarlo – la miró directamente a los ojos – quería protegerte a cualquier costa, no quería que nada te hiciera sufrir

La chica miró con aire perdido los objetos en su mano, trataba de comprender lo antes dicho por el pelicastaño pero era como si lo hubiera dicho en un idioma extranjero, dentro de su ser comenzaba a formarse un sentimiento de ira y repudio, todo lo contenido tras años de su abandono comenzaban a fluir, así que simplemente los dejó explotar, se le plantó en frente al ojiazul y soltó las dudas que había tenido, ya las había expresado, y no había obtenido una respuesta coherente.

- ¿Querías protegerme? – le soltó de frente – Entonces dime ¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo cuando le conté todo a Kai? ¿Por qué no estuviste cuando Kai nos abandonó? ¿Por qué no estuviste cuando Tala empezó a actuar como un idiota? ¿Por qué te alejaste cómo si me odiaras?¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado? Si tanto querías evitar que sufriera ¿Por qué me traicionaste cuando te conté lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué me traicionaste cuando te dije que Kai y Tala nos habían lastimado? ¿Por qué te empeñaste en mantener a tu susodicho hotel y no contarme que ellos estaban también ahí? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a mí lado? ¿Por qué Kyouya, por qué? – terminó con algunas lágrimas amenazando en salir de sus ojos

- Porque me había enamorado de ti – confesó por fin

La cara que hacía unos minutos había mostrado furia y coraje ahora mostraban perplejidad y extrañeza, sólo una cosa se formó en su cabeza "¿Qué, qué?" Aquello ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, primero le dice que no la quiere y luego que sí, ¿cómo estaba eso? A decir verdad, ella siempre lo vio como alguien muy querido para ella, se preocupaba por él y le molestaba si no estaba a su lado – eh ahí el porqué de su enojo – pero jamás pensó en él como algo más ¿O sí? Su amor platónico fue siempre Touya pero, ¿él?

Sabía que el moreno era nada más un amor imposible, a causa de la admiración que sentía hacia él; siempre lo supo pero le gustaba esa sensación que la llenaba; de pronto recordó que justo cuando se fue el pelicastaño fue que conoció al moreno, aquellos sentimientos de soledad y vacío que experimentó cuando le abandonó, los reemplazó con el hacia el amor no correspondido que tenía para el doctor.

Su mente comenzó a recordar todo aquello que había enterrado dentro de sí, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, sus pálidas mejillas se comenzaron a tornar de un color rosáceo y su cara comenzó a sentirla caliente, un ligero nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla al punto que ya no pudo sostener la mirada del otro y agachó su cara escondiendo sus ojos color rubí entre el flequillo que tenía.

No estuvo atenta para ver cómo el espacio de los dos se reducía poco a poco producto del acercamiento del chico para con ella, solamente se dio cuenta cuando él le levantó el mentón para que las miradas volvieran a encontrarse, al hacer esto su cara se tornó todavía más roja que antes, veía cómo el espacio se acortaba como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, estaba ansiosa y a la vez temerosa….¿Eso había sido una confesión de amor?

Solamente se quedó ahí, quieta, sin evitar que el espacio entre ellos se estuviera haciendo cada vez más corto, sentía su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, cada retumbar era como un martillazo por dentro, instintivamente cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo terminara, cada segundo parecía una eternidad, los alientos se entremezclaban, era un momento esperado sin saberlo…. Los labios se juntaron y sintió sus mejillas teñirse, era extraño pero agradable, se dejó llevar

De pronto la puerta que estaba tras de ellos estalló haciéndose añicos y sorprendiéndolos, obviamente interrumpiendo el acto que estaba a punto de pasar, dejando ver a un tres beyblades correr por ahí sin ningún cuidado, destruyendo todo cuanto se les antojaba, detrás venía primero un pelilavanda, después el ojirubí y por último el taheño, todavía dando las indicaciones de ataques sin realmente importarles qué se llevaban de paso.

Al ingresar, lo primero que pudo notar el ojilavanda fue precisamente al ojiazul, esto hizo que le hirviera la sangre – sí había permitido que entrara al hospital era porque el neko se lo pidió, pero ya que fuera a esa casa, era algo imperdonable – así que olvidando – o al menos eso aparentó – la pelea que tenía con los otros dos, dirigió deliberadamente uno de sus ataques hacia dónde estaba el intruso.

Éste, por mero impulso, sacó algo de su cinturón, lo acomodó rápidamente y disparó, un objeto color rojo con azul salió surcando el aire y desvió la trayectoria del blade que iba directamente a su rostro, el blade el ojiartico acudió a ayudar al del pelilavanda y entre ambos comenzaron a aatacar al blade del pelicastaño, era una pelea bastante desigual, sin embargo el ojiazul en su juventud había sido un buen beyluchador a pesar de que no tenía bestia bit, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, era evidente que no iba a ganar.

Falborg y Wolborg emitieron un ataque simultáneo, por delante, por detrás, a los lados, todo para detener al otro, en un violento golpe, el blade del pelicastaño salió disparado al aire dejando boquiabierto a su dueño y desprotegido, al mismo tiempo que ocurría el ataque el pelilavanda se abalanzó a toda velocidad para atrapar al ojiazul y, cuando lo hizo, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo acorraló contra la pared, lo alzó alrededor de unos treinta centímetros y apretó fuertemetne su cuello.

- ¡Oye, Bryan! – le gritó preocupada por la acción – Deja a Kyouya en paz

Sin embargo, la petición fue ignorada por completo, dispuesta a actuar, sacó su beyblade de su estuche y lo preparó, pero unas firmes y bondadosas manos le impidieron que lo lanzara, al ver de quién se trataba notando unos hermosos ojos color ámbar posarse sobre los de ella, atrás del chico vio al bicolor recargado en la pared con su pose estoica característica de él, no se había percatado de cuándo dejó la pelea.

Comprendió la mirada que le había dado el chino, y con ella comprendió que el ojilavanda estaba enojado por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ellos, eso le hizo sentir ternura y risa, el ruso había tenido celos, era como si él mismo fuera su hermano y no aquél que estaba sumido en un mutismo. Dentro de su corazón comenzó a sentir un calor emanar desde ahí hacia todo su cuerpo, se sentía dichosa.

Dichosa por el hecho de que al fin hubiera recordado lo que sentía por Kyouya, dichosa por haber recuperado la felicidad del pelinegro, dichosa por que el pelilavanda la celara tanto – aunque sabía que él nunca lo admitiría – a su propio modo, dichosa porque el ojiartico correspondiera los sentimientos de alguien a quien quería, dichosa porque el bicolor hubiera regresado al lado de quien consideraba una persona muy especial para ella, dichosa por tener una familia.

Y es que familia no es solamente aquellos que tienen algún lazo sanguíneo, si no con los que vives y se preocupan por ti, ella había tenido más de una hermosa familia, primero compuesta únicamente de Kai, después con sus padres y su hermano pequeño, a quienes amó con todo su corazón y alma, y por último, aquella familia que acababa de formar sin querer. La mirada de nerviosismo por parte del pelicastaño le hizo sonreír, al igual que al chino, ambos sabían que no lo mataría, al menos no por ahora.

Sonrió más al ver la pequeña mueca de satisfacción del ruso-japonés ante las claras muestras de tortura que el pelilavanda le demostraba al tipo ese - ya que a él tampoco le caía muy bien que digamos – y sonrió al ver cómo el taheño se divertía ayudándole a su pareja a encontrar las torturas más dolorosas que se pudiera para demostrarle lo "feliz" que estaba el haberle encontrado casi besándose con la chica.

En verdad era dichosa, cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que había vivido en su corta existencia, había muchos recuerdos que eran muy tristes, cargados de dolor y sufrimiento pero, si se ponía a pensarlo, si alguien le preguntara que si deseaba cambiar algo de su pasado, ahora tenía la respuesta correcta, absolutamente nada. Dejó que sus oídos se llenaran de la melodiosa risa del pelinegro y las blasfemias que salían de la boca del otro.

Abrió sus ojos justo para notar cómo el bicolor caminaba lentamente hacía el que estaba a su lado y abrazarle fuertemente por la cintura, para acto después, darle un profundo beso en los labios en señal de posesión ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ojiámbar, ella desvió la vista para darles privacidad ya que aquél tierno contacto iba subiendo poco a poco de intensidad, en un repentino acto de envidia pensó "consíganse una habitación"

Al ver a los dos rusos, notó la cara de aburrimiento del taheño y sus sutiles métodos de persuasión para lograr que el otro volviera a prestarle atención – hacía mucho había notado que el ojiartico odiaba no ser el centro de atención para el pelilavanda – obteniendo poco a poco el resultado que quería. Ante la insistencia al final el dueño del Falborg se dio por vencido y decidió prestarle la atención que demandaba al ojiártico empezando una pelea entre ellos, esas eran sus muestras de afecto.

Si, viendo todo aquello, el cómo era su vida actualmente, todo lo que había vivido y le faltaba por vivir, simplemente pensó que ella era realmente dichosa y no cambiaría nada de su vida, así como era ahora, así como había pasado, así como pasaría en un futuro, ella era feliz, y estaba segura de que su familia actual, también lo era, con todos los buenos y los malos momentos, así que tras pensar todo eso, simplemente sonrió.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Y adivinen ¿qué? Esto ya casi se acaba yeay, con muchos problemas logré llegar hasta este punto, pero hubiera habido dos capítulos menos si NeKoT no alimentara mi imaginación XD ne, fue divertido hacer lo que ella me pedía :D me evitaba la flojera de pensar jajaja. Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo, uno más y ya nada más queda el epílogo y con eso se acaba. Espero cumplir con las expectativas del final sobre todo porque llevo pensándolo desde casi la mitad del fic, cuando tuve un bloqueo, justamente en ese momento pensé en lo que sería el final así que estoy bastante emocionada por esto. Aún pienso si hacer éste el final y el siguiente el epílogo y un capítulo extra, o bien que el siguiente sea el final y luego el epílogo, no se XD

Bueno, agradezco a todos los que se molestan en leer las sonseras que escribo y más agradecida estoy de que me dejen un reviewcito :D bueno ahora sí me voy para escribir el capítulo final.

Dewa Matta


	26. No atenten contra mi paciencia

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

oooooooooo Cambio de escenario ooooooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**NO ATENTEN CONTRA MI PACIENCIA**

Una cama amplia, cubierta por sábanas de un color que no se podía distinguir muy bien, sobre de ella dos cuerpos descansando cómodamente, todo estaba consumido por la oscuridad, lo único que alumbraba débilmente era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, afuera las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, la suave brisa nocturna hacía ondear unas cortinas de color rojo tan oscuro que era difícil verlo bien en esas circunstancias.

Uno de los cuerpos comenzó a moverse de una forma muy sutil y discreta, se veía que no tenía intensiones de despertar a quien estuviera a su lado, colocó ambos pies sobre una alfombra bastante mullida y se paró, caminó lentamente hasta el balcón dejando que aquella brisa le acariciara su rostro y cabellos, soltó un suspiro; una débil y discreta sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

Volvió sobre sus pasos pero, en lugar de dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su tálamo se desvió hacia una televisión que tenían justo frente a ésta, era grande, de alrededor de cuarenta pulgadas y pantalla plana, "un regalo" recordó. Estaba asentada sobre un mueble especial para ello, era amplio, cabía muy bien el aparato, a la derecha eh izquierda había secciones para meter cd's y dvd's y estaba alrededor de un metro sobre el suelo, el espacio inferior era una especie de alacena, lo usaba para guardar algunos libros, y una sección para poner un reproductor. La parte superior era ocupada por un increíble sistema de sonido que en ese momento no sería utilizado.

Esculcó entre los discos como quien busca algo con qué entretenerse, pero tenía un objetivo en particular en su mente, pronto lo encontró – su adorable pareja lo había cambiado de lugar – y, distraídamente, lo colocó en el reproductor y presionó el botón de play. En seguida prendió el televisor, asegurándose de que tuviera un volumen realmente bajo, miró la nieve de falta de señal, cambió al canal indicado y, finalmente, una serie de imágenes comenzaron a mostrarse.

Quien quiera que le viera así pensaría que se había vuelto loco, no era típico de él estar viendo algo así, sin embargo valía la pena; se sentó en un baúl que estaba a los pies del tálamo, subió una pierna y la otra la dejó colgar, y volvió a sonreír, se concentró en el video puesto al tiempo que una serie de recuerdos fluían en su mente, recuerdos muy nítidos por haber ocurrido hace relativamente poco, pero atesorados.

* * *

**- FLASH BACK -**

El sol se filtraba traviesamente por el amplio ventanal abierto con gran galanura, el viento soplaba levemente ondeando suavemente las cortinas de un hermoso color crema brillante contrastando con el blanco puro de la habitación la cual contenía una gran cantidad de maceteros con muy hermosas rosas del mismo color, todo estaba cargado de pureza y esplendor en ese lugar.

En ese lugar se encontraba una chica cuya característica principal era aquél hermoso cabello que le llegaba por debajo de su cintura en dos tonos de azul, sus ojos de un color rubí intenso se paseaban nerviosos viendo detenidamente a la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, comenzaba a sentirse engentada pero no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés en esos momentos.

Frases de: "Que hermosa te ves" "Ese vestido te sienta muy bien" "Qué envidia tengo" "Yo también" "Ya quisiera yo estar en tu lugar" "Oh, me pregunto cuándo estaré yo así" "Quisiera que llegara el momento". Éstas y un montonal de cosas más llegaban a sus oídos mareándola por momentos, nunca se imaginó que las mujeres pudieran ser tan peligrosas y abrumadoras en grupo.

Llegó un momento que lo único que podía escuchar era una especie de zumbido producto de que todas hablaran al mismo tiempo, ella tenía mucha paciencia ya la había adquirido al paso de los años, sin embargo, eso en verdad la estaba colmando, aguantó diez segundos más, veinte, cuarenta y, al minuto, ya no pudo más.

- ¡Chicas! – alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar logrando su objetivo, que ellas pararan su constante martilleo – Les agradezco todos su halagos – comenzó – Pero no están aquí por mí, ¿Cierto?

- Pero Aiko – sollozó una chica con ojos y cabello color castaño – es imposible no prestarte atención viéndote tan hermosa

- Si pero…

- Además tú tienes la culpa por no decirnos antes – le siguió una chica con cabello rojizo y ojos grises

- Ya sé pero….

- Y no podías esperar que actuáramos a la ligera una vez que te viéramos – completó una chica con ojos azules y cabello naranja

- Lo comprendo pero…

- Y es que te ves tan hermosa – remataron una chica con cabello color aqua y ojos naranjas y una de cabello azul eléctrico y hermosos ojos verdes

- Muchas gracias pero…

- Además, no creo que le importe mucho

- Oye ayúdame un poco – volteó a ver a un chico que estaba bastante entretenido en tratar de amarrar una corbata color plata muy hermosa frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo

- ¿Ya ves? – captó la atención de la ojirubí

- Es que yo… – volteó de nuevo a aquél chico de cabellera larga y negra, al fin había conseguido su objetivo – Vamos Ray, no me dejes morir sola

- Es como dijo Emily, fue tu culpa el no haberles dicho antes

- No seas malo, ya te empiezas a comportar como Kai – hizo un ppuchero

- Vamos chicas – volteó para encarar a la horda de mujeres – Déjenla respirar un poco

- No estarás celoso ¿verdad, Ray? – encaró la ojiámbar para molestar

- Para nada – contestó con aquella perene sonrisa que conservaba ya desde hacía un rato – pero si siguen así se desmayará por la falta de oxígeno – les hizo notar – Y no queremos eso ¿verdad? – las chicas asintieron a coro – Bien, pues será mejor que regresen a sus lugares – una decepción general – vamos, vamos – apuró a las chicas al tiempo que las acompañaba hasta la puerta

- ¿Sabes, Ray? – dijo la pelirosa antes de salir de aquella habitación, ella era la última – Te ves muy guapo así, estoy muy feliz por ti y, si no fuera que estás tan enamorado de Kai y yo de Lee, te robaba ahora mismo – rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a un ojiámbar algo asombrado

- Esa niña – soltó un suspiro

- Así la quieres

- Cierto – ambos se quedaron en silencio

- Ray – comenzó la ojirubí – perdón por todo esto, si hubiera sabido que reaccionarían así lo hubiera retrasado este evento un mes

- No se podía hacer nada, tu no tenías planeado eso ni yo esto y, además, no las puedo culpar, realmente te ves muy hermosa así, es notorio saber por qué todas te envidian – notó un ligero rubor cubrir las mejillas de la alagada

- Yo…- estaba cohibida – es que yo…

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la ojirubí, vestía un hermoso vestido color azul fuerte que tenía dos capas, la primera era de tela y la segunda de un tipo gasa, era sencillo y straple, con una sola aza que salía de en medio del escote y cruzaba sobre su hombro derecho, el corte del escote era bastante sencillo, un tanto corrugado pero haciéndole resaltar su figura femenina en esa parte, de ahí para abajo caía la primera capa que era la ligera abriéndose en dos y dejando ver la segunda capa de la tela.

Su cabello apenas recogido en una especie de medio chongo dándole volumen en la parte de arriba y sujetado por atrás por unas hermosas flores naturales de tono azul pastel, en su cuello colgaba su dije inseparable y en su mano izquierda su pulsera, ambas rescatadas por el pelicastaño tiempo atrás, tenía unos zapatos color plateado opaco que completaban el juego.

Era obvio que la sangre de los Hiwatari corría por sus venas, esa belleza y porte solamente era característico de ellos, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que más resaltaba en aquella chica con ojos brillantes color rubí no era ni su belleza, ni sonrisa ni nada de aquello lo cual cualquier mujer pudiera presumir, era un bulto bastante prominente que sobresalía de la parte baja de su estómago.

- Eres muy amable – le sonrió cálidamente – pero ahorita no debemos estar concentrados en mí – suspiró - ¿Sabes? Mariah tiene razón, te ves muy guapo – el chico se sonrojó un poco

Vestía una camisa de un blanco brillante, un saco y pantalón color hueso también muy hermosos, una corbata color plata que le había costado horrores atar bien debido a que cuando su amiga iba a ir a arreglársela aquella manifestación del sexo femenino había ingresado, unos zapatos negros muy brillantes; el saco tenía los botones de un color oro que hacían juego con sus ojos y, su característica banda roja, reemplazada por una negra con el clásico símbolo del ying-yang, sin olvidar su cabello recogido en su ya clásica cinta blanca.

- Gracias – musitó

- Esas chicas me hacen frustrar – bufó – Éste no debía ser mi momento, si no el tuyo Ray – reclamó al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos

- No hay nada que se le pueda hacer, yo estoy así feliz – sonrió y la chica le imitó

- Pues bien – se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás para verlo – Veamos, tenemos algo nuevo

- Prácticamente toda mi ropa es nueva – recriminó, no le gustaba gastar tanto dinero

- Si, pero lo vale – defendió – Algo viejo – señaló la cinta con la cual el chino ataba su cabello siempre – Al menos le estamos sacando provecho ya que no quisiste que la cambiáramos

- Ni de broma – sentenció

- Si, lo entendí después de la milésima vez que lo dijiste – movió su mano restándole importancia – Tengo algo que matará dos pájaros de un tiro – sonrió y corrió hasta su bolso sacando una pequeña cajita, acto seguido volvió junto al ojiámbar – Esto – le tendió la cajita – Es algo usado y algo prestado – abrió el pequeño contenedor mostrando unas hermosas mancuernillas de oro redondas, y en el centro de cada una tenían una "S"

- Pero…

- Éstas mancuernillas – comenzó a explicar mientras reemplazaba las que traía y ponía las nuevas – eran de mi padre, siempre deseo que mi futuro esposo las usara el día que yo me casara así como él lo había hecho cuando su padre se las heredó, digamos que es una tradición familiar

- Y ¿por qué?...

- Al final él ya no está, así que la decisión era mía, y yo eh decidido que tú las uses hoy – sonrió y el chino le imitó por el gesto tan amable que había tenido – Ok… ahora nos falta algo azul – fue por unas tijeras que habían estado sobre la mesa donde estaba su bolsa, las alzó sobre su cabeza

- No pensarás darme por algo azul tu cara muerta o tu sangre ¿verdad?

- Gracioso – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Por supuesto que no, no te librarás de mí tan fácil – se escuchó el sonido del objeto al cerrarse – Algo azul, es esto – le mostró una flor que había sido parte de su peinado y se la colocó en el bolsillo superior izquierdo del saco – Ya está todo – se alejó otra vez dos pasos de él - ¿Sabes? Tiene razón Mariah, si no fuera porque Kai seguro me mataría yo te robaba, estas muy guapo – sonrió y en un rápido movimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla sin notar que en ese preciso instante una puerta se abría

- Vaya köt, si ibas a empezar con éstas cosas mejor hubiéramos cancelado todo – se burló aquella persona

- Cierra el pico Ivanov

- Oblígame Sumeragi

- Alto los dos – les detuvo el chino antes de que ahí empezara una guerra – Tú – señalo al pelirrojo – deja de estar de amarra navajas y tú – señaló a la bicolor – no hagas cosas tontas en tu estado – vio que ambos se ignoraron mutuamente

- ¿A qué viniste?

- A ver por qué tardan tanto

- Ray se tardará lo que se tenga que tardar, no por nada es su día – sonrió ampliamente

- Pero eso no quiere decir que los invitados esperen a que llegue la siguiente era glacial, sin contar que Kai está hoy de un humor insoportable

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia a los demás días?

- Probablemente ninguno – dijo pensativo el pelirrojo – Pero no quiero hacerme responsable de su muerte si Bryan se fastidia

- Ya de acuerdo – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero, apenas tomó su bolso, se quedó quieta unos instantes

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el neko-jin

- Tú no te preocupes Ray, hoy es tu día, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de divertirte y disfrutarlo – le contestó sonriente y se fue de ahí

- Con razón Kai no la aguanta, es toda una molestia, pero como sea – volteó a ver al pelinegro – Vamos köt apresúrate o en lugar de una boda tendremos un bautizo – se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí y darle su último momento de privacidad al chino, por lo tanto no pudo ver cómo la mirada del chico denotaba cierto toque de astucia y comprensión.

* * *

El bicolor se mantenía su característica pose en su lugar, recargado en una pared, tratando de ignorar a un chico pelilavanda alto y que tenía la misma pose que él pero hasta el otro lado de la habitación, aquella niña le había "pedido" que le ayudara a él con lo que necesitara, él, el gran Kai Hiwatari heredero del imperio Biovolt, dueño de la abadía y de varias empresas por el mundo, ¿Necesitar ayuda de aquél desquiciado demente? Gruñó ante la idea y apretó sus manos sobre sus brazos.

El pelilavanda no estaba de mejor humor, no le hacía gracia tener que cuidar a un idiota bicolor mientras su novio salía a averiguar por qué se tardaban tanto el chino y la chiquilla, pero no tuvo opción ya que cuando apenas iba a huir del lugar, el taheño había cerrado la puerta y le había dejado bien en claro que se quedara ahí para cuidar que el imbécil ese no sufriera un colapso nervioso…como su tuviera tanta suerte.

Por la mente del ojirubí pasaban un montón de cosas, entre ellas el cómo se vería el pelinegro, si estaría nervioso, si estaría feliz, no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que tal vez aún no le hubiera perdonado todos sus errores, pero si ese no fuera el caso ¿Por qué habría aceptado su propuesta? A menos que primero le quisiera ilusionar y después cortarle las alas, pero no, ese no era el kotenok que conocía, y él lo conocía muy bien.

Abandonó su pose y caminó lentamente hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en aquella ridícula habitación llena de flores y floreros y un color blanco por doquier – lo cual empezaba a asquearle pero no tenía más opción que aguantar – y miró atentamente su reflejo durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

Su cabello había crecido un poco de atrás, pero no mucho, sus clásicas marcas tatuadas en aquellas pálidas mejillas, pero su clásico traje de combate había sido cambiado por uno de etiqueta, completamente negro al igual que sus zapatos y su corbata, teniendo por contraste una camisa blanca, el tiempo no había pasado en balde por él, era sumamente atractivo, se lo habían dicho muchas veces, y varias mujeres y hombres le habían coqueteado en un sin número de ocasiones, pero para él sólo existía el chico de rasgos gatunos.

Debía aclarar que más de una vez hubo momentos en los que intentaron seducirlo – igual hombres que mujeres – a través de engaños, en juntas privadas, en reuniones de negocios privadas, inclusive una vez que fue a un restaurante con su chino los atendieron una mesera y un mesero, y ambos habían intentado propasarse con él, la mesera cuando fue a pedirle que si le podía cambiar un cubierto que se le había caído al pelinegro y el mesero cuando fue al baño.

A pesar del coraje y la frustración pensó que era mejor que esas cosas le sucedieran a él y no a su kotenok ya que si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo moriría instantáneamente y seguramente el ojiámbar se enojaría y no le hablaría por un rato era lo que menos quería, aunque estaba casi seguro que el pelinegro había pasado por los mismos apuros que él si no es que más, y simplemente no se lo decía porque conocía su carácter.

Arregló un poco su corbata y volvió a gruñir, el simple hecho de que su compatriota idiota ese estuviera ahí le hacía sentir de mal humor, sin contar el hecho de que en todo el día no había visto a su precioso gatito todo por culpa de la chiquilla esa que estaba empeñada de que los novios no debían verse antes de la boda, absurda tradición si se lo preguntaban, y más absurda porque ambos eran hombres. Gruñó de nuevo

Caminó lentamente hacia una ventana de las que había en la habitación y corrió la cortina para poder ver al exterior, aunque realmente no lo hacía, gruñó otra vez, todo estaba realmente iluminado y lleno de vida, pero le parecía opaco sin su neko cerca, otra vez gruñó, quería que toda esa estúpida regla de que no debían verse momentos antes de la boda se terminara, otro gruñido, era absurdo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y pudo escuchar un "Estúpido Hiwatari parece cerdo gruñendo tanto" por parte del pelilavanda, pero apenas iba a reclamarle algo cuando desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de él, no importaba, nada importaba, solamente quería que la espera se terminar al fin…otro gruñido más. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el vacío, se sentía muy ansioso, sin embargo feliz, como nunca antes había estado

De pronto una ligera discusión llegó a sus oídos, dejó salir un suspiro y se concentro en intentar no matar a nadie, aunque claro estaba que si lo hacía muy probablemente su ansiedad bajara, pero no, si lo hacía de seguro su gatito se enfadaría con él y terminaría por cancelar aquella unión, lo mejor para él en esos momentos era estar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque muriera en el intento

* * *

La ojirubí había salido de aquella habitación y comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo muy bien iluminado y decorado con más rosas blancas, algo que era constante en esos momentos a cualquier lugar a dónde se volteara; iba absorta en sus pensamientos así que, al doblar en una esquina, no pudo evitar toparse con alguien alto, fuerte y, según ella, con parecido a un gorila morado.

- Fíjate por dónde vas orangután

- Me lo dice una pelota andante – se burló

- No soy una pelota andante – se defendió – es normal si tuvieras en mi estado

- Excusas

- Idiota

- Imbécil

- Cara de mono

- Planeta andante

- ¿Qué querías? – era muy común que sus peleas terminaran tan rápido como habían comenzado

- Ver dónde estaba Tala, antes de asesinar al idiota de Hiwatari

- Ray te mataría a ti

- Cómo si pudiera – se burló – además le haría un bien al mundo – bufó – está más huraño que de costumbre y me crispa mis nervios – notó la sonrisa de la chica probablemente al imaginarse a un Kai un tanto nervioso, realmente era una imagen risible

- No te preocupes, Ray ya está listo y mucho más calmado que Kai por lo que me dices – comenzó a andar pero, de súbito, cayó de frente. Esperó un golpe que nunca llegó ya que el ojilavanda la sujetó de su muñeca – Gracias – dijo en un susurro mientras el otro la levantaba

- Si pretendes sacarte esa cosa por ti misma vas por buen camino

- Por lo visto hoy tu y Tala comieron payaso, los dos andan muy chistositos – le reclamó pero sonrió - Vámonos o se nos hará tarde

- Y ¿de quién sería la culpa? - rió

El pelilavanda era muy amable con ella desde que habían regresado del hospital, aclarando que amable para él no era lo que para todos. También recordó cómo cuando Kyouya le había intentado besar por primera vez el pelilavanda casi lo había extrangulado, argumentando que simplemente no le caía bien y que su sola presencia le molestaba, sinceramente se lo creyó.

Después, todo fue más o menos tranquilo, comenzando una relación con el pelicastaño, era difícil, Bryan era como un hermano celoso pero sin serlo realmente, una combinación por demás extraña, sencillamente era como si disfrutara torturar al ojiazul con cada cosa, obviamente las citas para quedarse en casa habían sido desechadas casi de inmediato ante la evidencia de que si ponía un pie en la mansión, el ojilavanda siempre intentaba matarlo.

Tiempo después se volvió relativamente más sencilla y fácil la vida, por un tiempo. Un día había regresado toda eufórica a su casa, corrió por toda la mansión buscando al pelinegro hasta que al fin lo halló con los rusos en la parte trasera, entrenando obviamente con el beyblade, ella le saltó al cuello al chico al tiempo que le gritaba el por qué estaba tan feliz: "Kyouya me ha pedido que me case con él"

Después de eso tuvieron que contratar guardaespaldas para el chico, por algún tiempo, resulta que la idea no le había caído para nada bien a cierto chico ruso, se apuntó mentalmente no volver a cometer una indiscreción de esas frente a él, pero tenía justificante, estaba sumamente feliz y el ojiámbar era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y la madre y padre que le hacían falta, aún así tenía que recordar eso si no quería enviudar antes de tiempo.

Después de la boda todo volvió relativamente a la normalidad, si no por unas quejas del ojilavanda para con el esposo de la chica, aún así ya no trató de matarlo, era un avance. Tiempo después volvió a llegar a su casa toda a la carrera eh igualmente eufórica, esta vez encontró a los chicos en el gimnasio retándose mutuamente a ver quién era más fuerte, saltó sobre el cuello del chino y le compartió su alegría "Ray, estoy embarazada"

Otra vez el pelilavanda hizo galanura del por qué era el más despiadado de la abadía, cabe decir que estuvo sin esposo por al menos dos meses en los que el ruso se calmaba; aespués de eso todo volvió a la normalidad. La ojirubí sentía extrañeza de lo raro que era aquél chico con aspecto de orangután y una vez se lo comentó al neko-jin diciéndole "Bryan parece más mi hermano que el propio Kai"

Lo que le siguió a la frase dejó anonadada a la chica, ya que el pelinegro le reveló que en realidad el ruso-japonés todas las veces tuvo unos insaciables deseos de matar a su esposo, primero por lo obvio – el hecho de su matrimonio y embarazo – y segundo por lo de la cabaña, pero que él le detenía diciéndole que si llegaba a saber que le hubiera hecho algo, tendría muchas noches de celibato obligado.

También había sido muy gracioso el cómo su embarazo se había ido desarrollando, lleno de preguntas que haría un niño por parte del mismo que amenazaba de muerte a su pareja, tales como "Cómo llegó ahí?" "Y cuánto tiempo dura?" "Cómo sale de ahí?" "Cómo crecen?" "Cómo se alimentan?" Entre mil y una más, algunas bastante embarazosas, algunas muy tiernas, hacía apenas unas semanas se había enterado que parte de aquella curiosidad era porque el pelirrojo no se atrevía a hacerlas – siempre había sido más cerrado con ella pero empezaban a mejorar – y el ojilavanda las hacía para saciar la curiosidad de él. Sonrió ante el recuerdo

El camino hasta su lugar se le hizo pesado, su panza cada día era más grande y su cuerpo estaba todavía débil, le vino a la mente el tremendo regaño que recibió por parte del moreno ante su embarazo ya que según él su cuerpo todavía no estaba al cien por ciento como para resistir algo así y ella le retó diciéndole "Te demostraré que puedo hacerlo, además, ya está hecho"

De pronto el taheño se les unió en el camino diciéndoles que el pelinegro ya estaba listo y que ya iba a comenzar la ceremonia, después de eso comenzó a hablar con su compatriota de cosas triviales para ella así que mejor dejó de escuchar; tomó su grande barriga entre sus dos manos y la sobó suavemente, una pequeña gota de sudor corrió desde su sien, en verdad eso era difícil.

Cuando ingresaron a la iglesia estaba hermosa, el corredor principal tenía una alfombra roja y sobre ella había pétalos amarillos regados descuidadamente, pero dándole una apariencia apacible, una perfecta combinación de los ojos de ambos. Cada dos bancas había uno de aquellos floreros como los que estaban en la habitación con el chino con más flores blancas, eran grandes de color gris para el contraste y con un grabado irregular, junto con éstos estaban unos listones blancos y tan delgados que se podían ver a través de ellos, iban también cada dos bancas otorgando un grado mayor de elegancia

A la entrada del lugar, justo antes de que comenzaran los asientos, estaba un arco lleno de flores; la iglesia era muy alta y la forma del techo era de arco color azul con puntos color plata, parecía que era el cielo, éste caía hacia unos mástiles cuyo cuerpo era color blanco y en las orillas, donde hacía unión con el techo o el piso, era de un color oro que solamente sería opacado por los ojos del neko-jin.

Grandes ventanales por las paredes permitían la entrada libre de la luz haciendo que el lugar resplandeciera de una forma maravillosa, como si se alegrara de la unión que iba a ojirubí sonrió, cualquier novia desearía tener un lugar como ese para casarse, pero aquél lugar, aquél ambiente, aquella hermosura, aquella serenidad, aquél lujo….eran únicamente para quien lo merecía: Ray Kon.

En su trayecto pudo observar a los invitados, Hilary estaba sentada junto a su prometido Kenny, él había crecido bastante, no había más rastros del niño que alguna vez fue y ella, simplemente era feliz; los parientes de Ray estaban un asiento más atrás, la pelirosa platicaba alegremente con su esposo de hacía ya dos años, por lo que notó parecía que la china le estaba proponiendo a su marido incrementar el número de integrantes de su pequeña familia, al lado de ellos estaban el ya no tan pequeño Kevin, Gary y, lo que había hecho feliz al ojiámbar, su maestro Tao.

Un poco más allá se encontraban un grupo que parecían atletas, excepto una chica de pelo naranja, ella se encontraba hablando con un chico rubio. A ella la había conocido en un evento científico hacía ya un año, junto con la chica de pelo rojizo y ojos grises, eran Emily y Salima. Al principio no se cayeron bien, la bicolor era mucho más lista que cualquiera de las dos y les causaba coraje, pero al final se entendieron.

Emily estaba junto al ex líder, ahora beisbolista profesional en el New York Yankees, Michael Parker, aún no entendía que asombro tenían todos referente a que ellos fueran pareja, junto a ellos se encontraban el resto de los all starz: Rick Anderson que se había vuelto un boxeador, Eddy Wheeler basquetbolista del Chicago Bulls, Steven Jones mariscal de campo del Pittsburgh Steelers. Por su parte Salima estaba junto a su novio Kane, también investigador, y sus amigos Goki and Jimmy.

Por otro lado estaban un par de chicas platicando animadamente entre ellas, eran Mariam y Ming Ming, la de cabello aqua había seguido con su carrera artística y ahora era toda una estrella, conoció a la peliazul en un extraño encuentro con el destino, le dijo que se le hacía muy bonita y que si no le gustaría entrar al mundo del espectáculo, ante la propuesta tan particular y poco común la ojiverde aceptó y ahora era una de las modelos más hermosas y cotizadas.

Vio también a un chico de cabello azul alborotado acompañado de uno de cabello naranja, los conocía bastante bien, era el hermano de Tyson, Hiro, y su pareja, Brooklyn. Al principio el pelinaranja le daba mala espina porque se acercaba mucho a Kai, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a él – y después de una breve amenaza de su parte y de cierto ruso pelilavanda.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien parecía que todos los hombres del ex equipo Bega tenían ciertas tendencias a querer meterse con los novios de otros, ya que Garland había intentado algo con el ojilavanda logrando como resultado un ojo morado y un tal Mystel había querido propasarse con el neko-jin, tenía suerte de estar en esos momentos vivo, es lo que podía decir.

Había varios que no conocía en persona pero que en su niñez había tenido la oportunidad de ver a través de los diferentes torneos de beyblade o bien eran conocidos por sus amigos, entre ellos estaban los ex equipos de los Majestics – algo engreídos a su gusto pero cada quien lo suyo – los Dark Bladers y el resto de los Saint Shields, en verdad aquella boda era algo único, pensó.

Cuando al fin llegaron a sus lugares, que era la primera banca del lado de Kai, la ojirubí casi se dejó caer, estaba realmente agotada, pero ella había pedido estar al tanto de todo, ahora debía aguantarse, a su lado se sentaron los dos rusos ahora enfrascados en una pequeña discusión sobre quién había perdido la última batalla y a quién le tocaba ahora elegir el castigo, decidió que eso tampoco le interesaba escuchar si no quería un trauma. Tras de ellos se encontraba el menor de los Granger y su adorado novio Max, platicaban muy amenamente y unas bancas más atrás se encontraban los padres del rubio y el padre y abuelo del peliazul. En definitiva una muy concurrida boda.

* * *

Revisó su reloj por enésima ocasión, mientras más lo veía más estaba seguro de que el tiempo no avanzaba, volvió a gruñir de coraje, la espera era absurda, el evento era absurdo, las flores eran absurdas, todo era absurdo pensó hastiado, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no todo lo era, el simple hecho de unir su vida a la del neko-jin por el resto de su existencia no era para nada absurdo.

Revisó de nueva cuenta su reloj y se asombró, por un momento podría jurar que en lugar de avanzar retrocedió, pero lógicamente aquello no era posible, simplemente debió haber leído mal la hora, le dio un rápido vistazo a un reloj colgado en la pared y ahí sí estuvo seguro, el segundero dio para atrás, cerró los ojos fuertemente dispuesto a calmarse, la espera le estaba haciendo desvariar.

Otra mirada a su reloj que ocasionó que su paciencia saliera a volar con destino directo a sabrá Dios dónde porque él ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir ahí como bobo esperando, caminó de nueva cuenta al espejo de cuerpo completo y contempló su reflejo una vez más, se veía demasiado bien y para cualquiera, tendría esa pose fría y distante de siempre, sin embargo, para quién le conociera, vería en esos ojos color rubí un temor inexplicable.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener temor a algo tan irracional, para empezar ¿a qué le temía? No había motivo alguno para tener aquél sentimiento, pero si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, también tuvo miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del chino, y más cuando se supo correspondido, también notó que el dolor le carcomía el alma cuando se separaron por todo ese tiempo, y el cómo únicamente se sentía completo a su lado.

Bien, se le entrenó para ser alguien carente de sentimientos, sin embargo el entrenamiento no tuvo resultados, los tenía, y eran muy fuertes, al grado de que justo ahora, estaba a punto de ir a encontrarse con la única persona que fue capaz de derretir aquella muralla de hielo que había forjado a través del tiempo y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse. Se miró una última vez de forma fugaz y dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a encontrarse con el pelinegro.

Caminó por un largo corredor ansiando toparse con su chino, sin embargo sabía muy bien que eso no ocurriría, el pasillo estaba iluminado por unos candelabros que daban una luz amarillenta y tenue, sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por una alfombra rojiza con decorados en amarillo, si lo pensaba bien parecía un pasillo de hotel, pero realmente eso no le importaba.

Sus puños se mantenían fuertemente apretados, intentando amainar un temblor producto del frío que en esos momentos sentía, se preguntó si tal vez el aire acondicionado estaría muy fuerte, no sabía que ese frío era producto de los nervios, algo que nunca había sentido. Su paso era lento y firme, lleno de aplomo, cuando al fin divisó la puerta se detuvo un segundo, inhaló hondamente y continuó su camino, pronto se vio rodeado de luz clara y llamativa y la iglesia se develó ante sus ojos.

Aún con ese porte de "el príncipe del hielo" como Tyson solía llamarle, llegó hasta su lugar correspondiente, se colocó frente al sacerdote y esperó lo más paciente que pudo – que para esos momentos era casi nada – hasta que el kotenok llegara. De pronto se escuchó la música clásica para bodas – no pudo evitar rodar los ojos - pero, en lugar de entrar como en una, el pelinegro ingresó por una puerta lateral a la altura donde se encontraba el ruso-japonés frente a él, se le notaba que estaba muy feliz y ansioso.

El bicolor notó cómo su neko lucía radiante, ahora comprendía un poco el porqué la actitud tan estúpida de todos los que se casaban, pero había algo distinto, cualquier otra persona, ya fuera chico o chica, no era ni la mitad de hermoso que su gatito. Aquél traje que la bicolor había insistido tanto en comprar aún a costa de que el neko-jin se negó insistentemente le quedaba realmente bien, todo él lucía genial. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y la ceremonia comenzó.

Todo mundo estaba en silencio escuchando atentamente, la atención se concentraba en ellos, sin embargo para él lo único que era importante en esos momentos era la persona a su lado, sintió en intenso deseo de tomar la mano del ojiámbar, y así lo hizo, olvidándose de quién era, de cómo era y del resto del mundo, porque así era cuando estaba junto a él, solamente frente al pelinegro el olvidaba quién se supone debería ser y era quien realmente era.

Cabía aclarar que aunque por dentro estuviera babeando y actuando como un completo idiota por fuera su apariencia era la misma de siempre, aunque estaba seguro de que sus compatriotas rusos ya lo habían notado y al rato se burlarían de él y no lo dejarían en paz por al menos un mes entero pero eso no importaba, no cuando tenía a Ray a su lado. Sin embargo, como siempre algo tuvo que interrumpir su momento de ensoñación personal y, en este caso, fueron unos susurros provenientes justo detrás de él.

Aún en susurros muy bajos se escuchaba de vez en cuando la discusión de aquél par de imbéciles como solía llamarles, pero procuraba no prestar atención, miró por un rabillo del ojo y notó que la bicolor comenzaba a sudar profusamente en su lugar y sin hacer el menor movimiento, mantenía sus labios fuertemente sellados mordiéndolos al punto que quedaban de un tono pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento sangrarían, aquello le dio mala espina pero prefirió ignorarla junto con "el par de payasos"

Escuchó que otro ligero quejido escapó de los labios de la chica y al parecer había logrado distraer a los dos que peleaban ya que sus insistentes "susurros" se habían detenido, otra vez decidió mirar un poco y notó que al fin aquellos dos se habían percatado del estado tan extraño en el que se encontraba, obviamente la pelea quedó en un segundo plano y ahora se concentraron en saber qué le pasaba. A pesar de que no quería se concentró un poco más en esa conversación.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes tú mocosa?

- ¿Yo? Nada – esa excusa barata nadie se la creería, ni siquiera el idiota de Kutnetzov – Solamente tengo un ligero dolor de estómago

- Sí claro, y Hiwatari es un idiota – no notó el gruñido proveniente del aludido

- Esa es una verdad – los deseos de matarlos crecieron

- Cierto – escuchó su voz sonar con mofa pero no se movió – pero sabes a lo que me refiero

- Estoy bien – la voz sonó forzada – Solamente que está muy activo – un momento de silencio – Tala…Duele – no sabía a qué se refería y tampoco le importaba – Tala, es en serio – sintió su sangre hervir – Tala – el cambio de tono de voz fue demasiado notorio, era gélido y carente de sentimientos ¿Así sonaba él cuando se enfadaba? – Duele – seguramente no

- Aburrida

- Idiota

- Pues supongo que todo está bien, mientras no se te ocurra tener a esa cosa aquí mismo - escuchó la débil risa del pelilavanda y presintió de qué se trataba todo, frotó con su mano libre el puente de su nariz

- Claro que no – otra risa pero menos animada

El bicolor comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado ante el insistente cuchicheo, si se mantenía en su lugar era porque no quería que su gatito malinterpretara las cosas, pero su paciencia estaba al límite, empezaba a maquilar distintas formas de matar a tres personas, en el menor tiempo posible, con lo mínimo de recursos y esfuerzo, por lo pronto ya llevaba tres ideas, además de una del cómo contentar a su chino por el acto.

El estar abstraído en pensamientos bastante agradables, al menos para él, no le dio oportunidad de saber que el ojiámbar llevaba ya rato viéndole de una forma un tanto entretenida, si hubiera estado atento seguro habría notado aquella sonrisa llena de amor al notar su claro esfuerzo por tener paciencia, y cómo su mirada denotaba un gran agradecimiento silencioso.

- ¿Sabes Kai? – escuchó la voz del neko-jin que lo regresó a la realidad - Has cambiado mucho – la sentencia lo tomó desprevenido e internamente tembló, temió lo peor – Ahora eres más tolerable, eres más abierto, aunque aún muestres aquella actitud de frialdad yo realmente noto la diferencia, pero – puso una cara seria - algo no ha cambiado, y es el hecho que te amo y siempre te amaré – vio la radiante sonrisa del pelinegro y reiteró lo que sentía – Sin embargo – sonrió aún más – sería recomendable que nos apuráramos en esto

- Estás tan urgente por la luna de miel köt – le miró pícaramente, él también lo estaba, no es que fuera la primera vez pero siempre estaba impaciente por estar con él

- Por supuesto – le respondió animadamente y él sonrió levemente – pero – su sonrisa decayó - primero deberemos resolver un detalle mínimo – la frase "oh no" se formó en su cabeza – quisiera que nos apuráramos porque si no, además de una boda, tendremos un bautizo

Apenas mencionó esas palabras el pelinegro y un quejido fuerte irrumpió en el atrayendo la atención del bicolor, no había sido sonoro, era como si hubiera gritado cono los labios cerrados, así que nada más los que estaban realmente cerca lo pudieron haber oído, sin embargo lo que si fue escuchado en definitiva fue a un peliazul decir "Qué asco" a los cuatro vientos y como si una gran cantidad de agua cayendo al piso, sin ninguna pena todos los invitados voltearon la vista a dónde se encontraba el dueño de Dragoon y el americano, al igual que los novios desde el altar.

El ojirubí chasqueo la lengua y rodó la vista, emitió un gruñido y algo parecido a "imbécil" y "tenían que arruinarlo todo" en un tono apenas entendible ante la interrupción tan inoportuna y su cara de fastidio no se hizo esperar, volteó a ver al ojiámbar que le sonreía ampliamente, ante ella él era vulnerable, era su debilidad, así que sin más se resignó, algo le decía que su kotenok ya sabía que eso iba a pasar y no se lo había dicho, se sintió un poco molesto pero a la vez no, de cualquier forma ya no había mucho qué hacer. Notó cómo aquellos hermosos ojos se posaban sobre su cara y le sonreía.

- Haga el favor de ir más rápido – pidió al sacerdote que se había quedado viendo el ajetreo que se estaba produciendo – Ya – alzó un poco su voz pero le imprimió tal fuerza que sacó del trance al hombre

El evento continuó a pesar de todo el alboroto, el leve cuchicheo comenzaba a ser una gran algarabía y era notorio que ya casi nadie hacía caso al padre, en un fugaz pensamiento creyó que aquello no podría ir peor. El ruso-japonés maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía y todas las que conocía, ya vería la forma en que le pagara todo eso, su mano sujetaba fuerte pero delicadamente la del chico proveniente de china, recordándose a cada segundo el porqué no debía soltarlo y al fin escuchó las palabras que tanto ansiaba, aunque muy difícilmente por todo el ajetreo.

- Ray Kon, aceptas a este Kai Hiwatari como esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida – el bicolor sintió dar un vuelco su corazón

- Acepto – y luego se hinchó de alegría

- Y tu Kai Hiwatari - rodó los ojos – Aceptas a Ray Kon como esposo y prometes serle fiel – comenzó a zapatear el tacón en vista de la desesperación y por lo absurdo de la pregunta, si no estuviera dispuesto a eso ni siquiera estaría parado ahí – en lo próspero y en lo adverso – miró fulminantemente al sacerdote y éste habló más rápido y de forma atropellada – en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida

- Acepto – gruñó

- Pues bien, por el poder… - eso sí que no, pensó y lo expresó con su mirada – Los declaro esposos, pueden besarse – acortó por fin el sujeto

Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo aquél era el momento que tanto ansiaba, que deseaba, soñaba y esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, miró directamente a los ojos del pelinegro perdiéndose en aquella mirada dorada que ni el mismo sol le hacía competencia, alzó su mano izquierda - ya que la derecha aún tenía sujeta la mano ajena – y acarició suavemente aquella acanelada y suave mejilla, finalmente, era suyo por la eternidad. Con un movimiento suave y delicado le otorgó un corto y hermoso beso, lleno de sentimientos que jamás nadie le hubiera creído que era capaz de otorgar, y efectivamente nadie lo podría corroborar porque todos estaban atentos a la ojirubí.

Inmediatamente después del beso el ojiámbar le repitió aquellas palabras que había dicho hacía ya algún tiempo, y que por un gran error en su vida fue incapaz de escuchar durante un largo periodo, pero que desde ese momento serían únicamente para él, unas palabras dichas del corazón y llenas de sinceridad y que no habían cambiado en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo.

- Te amo Kai

- Yo también kötenok – respondió con amabilidad

- Será mejor que nos apuremos, no creo que sea bueno dar a luz en medio de la iglesia por muy santo que sea el lugar – gruñó a su ahora esposo – bueno vámonos

Aunque pensó en cargar en brazos a su esposo – se deleitó con la palabra – y salir huyendo del lugar dejando a los demás en aquél enorme atolladero que solos se habían causado, desechó la idea porque quería tener la mejor luna de miel de todos los tiempos, sin soltar la mano del neko-jin en cuyo dedo anular brillaba el anillo recién vestido que hacía evidente su unión, se encaminaron hacia dónde estaba acumulada aquél montonal de personas

Se paró un momento al inicio de la bola de gente analizando si sería adecuado utilizar algún tipo de arma o granada, pero prefirió no hacerlo y, fastidiado, comenzó a empujar a cuanto se le interpusiera: al viejo hombre Granger, a un montón de chicas diciendo que hacer pero ninguna ejecutaba alguna acción, "bola de idiotas" pensó, movió a la científica americana que según ella intentaba decirle las técnicas a la pelirroja para que pudiera actuar de partera, pero terminaron en una discusión ya que la chica no quería mancharse su hermoso vestido, sin contar que no le gustaba la sangre y, al final, llegó hasta dónde se encontraba el objeto de tal aglomeración.

Obviamente como en todos los casos de ese tipo de índole todos intentaban ayudar y nadie hacía nada, para Hiwatari aquello fue el colmo de la estupidez. Al mero en frente, sin hacer absolutamente nada, dos rusos se encontraban sentados a cada lado de la bicolor que respiraba muy agitadamente y con unas mejillas muy sonrosadas,. La sujetó de su muñeca y de un solo jalón la levantó y sacó al fin de aquél mar de personas aunque sin mucha delicadeza, se dijo que era una gran ventaja tener ese tipo de mirada ya que le abrió el paso

Cuando al fin salieron de la iglesia, pudo ver a lo lejos a un chico alto, vestido en un traje completamente negro al igual que los zapatos y la corbata y, para contraste, vistiendo una camisa y guantes blancos, esperaba pacientemente recargado en un carro muy largo, se le veía aburrido. El bicolor y juró que pronto estaría buscando un nuevo trabajo aquél sujeto, jaló más fuertemente a la chica y con una increíble delicadeza apresuraba el paso de su amado.

El chico jugaba con un pequeño sombrero que debía portar junto con el resto de su uniforme mientras daba la espalda a la entrada de la iglesia y silbaba algo que carecía de sentido; fue el colmo de todo, el bicolor abrió la puerta del automóvil, ayudó a entrar al pelinegro, casi aventó a la ojirubí y luego se metió él, el carro comenzó a tambalearse un poco a causa del peso que iba ingresando, ya que detrás de él se metieron sus compatriotas y alrededor de otras diez personas.

Apenas notó que aquél joven metió la cabeza por el vidrio para ver quién había osado introducirse en el vehículo cuando lo recibió con una fría y cortante voz diciéndole "Vámonos", notó cómo por el asombro sacó la cabeza algo apresurado y se golpeaba la nuca con el techo, recogía su sombrero que lo había tirado por el susto y se introducía torpemente, escuchó el motor del carro ronronear – le recordó al ojiámbar cuando le acariciaba ya que él también ronroneaba – y comenzaron el camino.

- ¿A la recepción? – la voz delataba que estaba nervioso, pensó en responderle algo pero el pelinegro se le adelantó

- No, vamos a ir a otro lado – contestó la amable voz de su neko-jin que logró calmar un poco al inepto

- Ya veo, entonces directo al aeropuerto – ¿acaso ese era un tono de picardía? Ese chico quería morir

- No Kinta –contestó la niña esa

- Señorita…. – el tipo volteó levemente la mirada como si no creyera de quién se trataba – ¿Sumeragi? – No genio, pensó, es un alien del espacio

Notó cómo el joven volteó con recelo, se suponía que él no debía de hacerlo en ningún momento, su rostro se deformó como si hubiera visto un fantasma al notar que en un asiento de aquella larga y negra limosina propiedad de la ojirubí se encontraban su pelinegro y él a su lado por supuesto, un taheño, un ojilavanda, un chipo peliazul y un americano, una chica de cabellos y ojos color chocolate y un chico que apenas se le veían los ojos tras su fleco, una mujer rubia y su esposo, el abuelo del peliazul y su hermano sin olvidar al novio de éste último, cierta chica pelirosa y Lee, sin olvidar por supuesto a la dueña. El chico gritó tan fuerte que apenas y se contuvo para ir a darle una vuelta….en el cuello

- Kinta, sé que esto es un cambio de planes muy drástico – hizo taconear su zapato para hacer notar su fastidio – pero agradecería que… – genial, pensó, ahora venían los dolores – agradecería si pudieras ir al hospital…. – pensó que si el chico no había deducido a dónde deberían ir para esas alturas del partido, entonces era en verdad un imbécil

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – respondió aquél saliendo del trance – justo ahora señorita

Desvió su mirada para que se perdiera a través del cristal, pero no soltaba la mano del neko-jin, le gustaba sentirla entre la suya, los edificios pasaban algo rápidos pero no le prestó atención; tantas personas en un carro como ese no era una idea muy agradable para el ojirubí, además de eso, el pelilavanda se había sentado justo a su lado, estorbándole por completo.

Una pelea verbal que ya se había demorado un rato comenzó de pronto entre él y compatriota, reclamándole por qué se mantenía muy cerca de él y recibiendo por contestación del otro que no era cierto, pronto a la discusión se unió el taheño obviamente defendiendo al ojilavanda, pero dando de cuando en cuando la razón al ruso-japonés, poco a poco aquello se iba convirtiendo en una pelea campal.

A pesar de la discusión no dejaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo a su adorado kotenok y notó que el ojiámbar intentaba hablar animadamente con la bicolor tratando de distraerle, aunque el hecho de que el pelirrojo estuviera picándole continuamente no ayudaba en mucho – cuando no le escuchaban el bicolor ni el pelilavanda hacía eso - sin embargo mientras más le decía que no lo hiciera más lo hacía, así que al final se dio por vencida y le dejo hacer y deshacer; el resto de los que venían en la limosina iban platicando como si fuera cosa de todos los días. "Bola de idiotas" pensó nuevamente

Sentía el subir y bajar del vehículo con cada bache, tope y vuelta la peor noticia de todas era que el recorrido duraba alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde dónde se encontraban, y tener que discutir con el "imbécil de Kutnetzov" no ayudaba a su humor ni que el viaje se hiciera más placentero, tal vez si abría la portezuela y lo tiraba mientras el vehículo iba en curso ayudara.

Apenas estaba ideando cómo logras su objetivo cuando se sorprendió al ver que el lugar ya empezaba a mostrarse y apenas llevaban quince minutos en el vehículo, tomó nota mental de que tal vez no despediría al chico, a fin de cuentas había hecho rápidamente su trabajo, no sin pasarse una que otra luz roja, ir a casi cien kilómetros por hora en un carro que llevaba más de diez personas dentro, algo realmente imprudente pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Llegando al nosocomio vio al piloto se bajó de su lugar y correr para abrir rápidamente la puerta de los pasajeros y apenas lo hizo comenzó a salir el desfile de personas, el ruso-japonés notó la clara sorpresa del chico al ver cuántas personas habían cabido ahí dentro y lo vio aún más asombrado al notar la segunda limosina que acababa de arribar, recordaba que la chica había insistido en pedido algunas para transportar a algunos invitados especiales, pero seguramente jamás pensó en que deberían transportar a todos a aquél lugar. Empezó también con ellos el desfile.

Agarró firmemente la mano del neko-jin, ya que presintió que si no lo hacía le perdería entre aquél mar de personas, no bien habían pasado cinco segundos cuando alcanzó a ver cómo algunos del personal salieron con cara asustada – bastante patética para su gusto - pensando que tal vez había ocurrido algún tipo de accidente grave pero, al ver que todos iban en trajes de noche y vestidos de fiesta quedaron desconcertados.

Maldijo nuevamente, simplemente odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero era obvio que en esa situación y con tal cantidad de personas era imposible pasar desapercibido; de pronto entre la gran cantidad de personas vestidas de blanco logró distinguir a un chico moreno de cabello negro seguido de uno casi albino y cabello gris que al notarlos se hicieron espacio para llegar hasta dónde ellos se encontraban y saber qué pasaba, no le agradaban, pero hacían buen trabajo.

Pudo notar la cara de fastidio del moreno al ver de quién se trataba – al menos no era el único que pensaba que aquello era una tontería - y se rascaba fuertemente la cabeza mientras su compañero sonreía amablemente y un par de enfermeras corrían de vuelta al nosocomio trayendo casi de inmediato una silla de ruedas y ayudaban a la bicolor a sentarse, como si ella no pudiera hacerlo sola, para su gusto aquello era solamente una gran estupidez. Todos ingresaron al lugar pareciendo que iban en manifestación logrando que todos los empleados y pacientes salieran de sus lugares para saber qué era todo aquello.

Maldijo por lo bajo por aquél enorme circo que estaban armando, sobre todo cuando aquél gentío comenzaron a seguir a los doctores que llevaban a la bicolor en silla de ruedas, parecían una maldita manifestación, y él odiaba ser el blanco de atención, y lo estaba siendo, pero estaba agarrado de la mano de su adorable neko-jin así que ni siquiera podía huir de la ridiculez que estaba haciendo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su objetivo, al abrir la puerta se reveló un cuarto bastante amplio que era casi la mitad de un piso de aquél hospital, de color celeste pastel, la luz entraba por un gran ventanal que daba hacia un pequeño balcón, de vista tenía el patio principal, la mejor habitación del lugar, lo supo al instante, era la habitación destinada para la familia Sumeragi, chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

Entraron la bicolor y el peliplateado, después en orden entraron su chino y él mismo, el taheño, el pelilavanda, el dueño de Dragoon y el dueño de Draziel, después los chicos con rasgos gatunos, la pelicastaña y su prometido, las dos chicas del espectáculo y las científicas con sus respectivas parejas, iban a entrar más pero el pelinegro, bastante fastidiado, impidió el paso a alguien más; si bien la habitación era bastante amplia, en esos momentos se veía muy reducida ya que además estaba el moreno y un par de enfermeras ayudando.

Aquellas mujeres le dieron apoyo a la ojirubí para que se pasara a la cama dónde la podrían atender, cerraron un rato la cortina que estaba alrededor del tálamo para poderla cambiar a una bata, justo después el chico albino entró para saber cuánto faltaba para que diera a luz, sin tardar mucho se volvió a abrir la mampara dejando a la vista a todos. Él se retiró un poco hasta una pared y se colocó en su clásica pose de indiferencia, y es que de verdad aquello le era completamente indiferente, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar y que nadie le molestara porque su paciencia ya se había terminado

- Pues bien – empezó el peliplateado – parece que todo está bien

- ¿Cuándo terminará toda esta ridiculez? – preguntó fastidiado el pelilavanda – Estoy harto de estar junto a éste imbécil – notó cómo le señalaba y el deseo de matarlo se hizo presente

- Cierra el pico Kutnetzov – dijo con notorio enfado

- Vamos – intervino el ojiámbar – mantengan la calma por un rato más

- Eso es imposible para ellos köt – habló el taheño - además, yo estoy algo aburrido, una pelea me entretendría un rato – no supo que aquella idea no le pareció tan mal al ojirubí

- Si no les importa me gustaría que se abstuvieran de tener una pelea a golpes mientras estoy yo en ésta situación – la frase "como si me importara" apareció en su mente

- A mí me tiene sin cuidado cómo estés, tu sola te metiste en esto, tu sola sales – al fin decía algo coherente el pelilavanda, pensó

- Estúpido

- Imbécil – claro, no podía esperar mucho de él

- Y aquí vamos – rodó los ojos su ojiámbar - ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó al peliplateado y todos notaron que levantó una mano con sus cinco dedos extendidos

- ¿!Cinco horas! – exclamó alarmado el pelirrojo, bien, al menos podría salir a distraerse un rato

- No – su sonrisa no decayó en ningún momento, se preguntó si la tendría grapada, cómo podía sonreír tanto sin que le doliera la boca – Cinco minutos

Cabe decir que todos lanzaron un grito de sorpresa ante la seriedad que tomaba las cosas el chico ya que se volteó y comenzó a hablar con el moreno sobre de si iban a ponerle raquea o solamente algún relajante mientras ambas enfermeras colocaban a la ojirubí en la posición indicada para que todo el proceso fuera más fácil, las voces de las chicas comenzaron a ser más audibles diciendo cosas como "Qué emoción" "Es genial" "Qué envidia" y otras, aunque en la cabeza de la chica se formulaba la frase "Les cambio el lugar si quieren". Miró por el rabillo del ojo el gran ventanal y calculó la fuerza y velocidad que debía tener para lanzarlas a todas sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta

- Yu…Yuki…to – la voz tembló, sonrió al pensar que se lo tenía merecido – No sé qué convenga más en estos momentos pero… sea lo que sea podrían ponerme algo, el dolor es muy intenso y en serio estoy sintiendo como si me partieran en dos

- Pero no te dolió cuando abriste las piernas ¿cierto? – se mofó el pelilavanda, tenía un punto

- ¡Imbécil!

- Lamento mucho esto – le sonrió el peliplateado – pero ya no hay tiempo – ¿en serio no la tenía grapada?

- ¿¡Cómo! – respondieron todos al unísono

- Bien comencemos – le vio ponerse unos guantes de látex y caminó hacia su posición

- E…espera…Yu…Yukito

- Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo, ya el bebé empieza asomar la cabeza – aquello iba a ser asqueroso, desvió la mirada

- ¿¡Que! – otra vez por parte de todos los presentes ¿Qué eran idiotas?...Sí

- Touya, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Sabes que ésta no es mi especialidad, sino la tuya – aun así vio que se movió y le ayudó, en cierta forma le recordó a sí mismo

- Genial, al menos a ver si así desistes en la idea de volver a repetir la experiencia

- Cierra el pico Kutnetzov

- Oblígame Hiwatari

- Estoy harto de tus sandeces – se separó de la pared dónde había estado recargado todo el tiempo y caminó hasta dónde estaba su compatriota – y palabrería absurda – preparó su blade – si no te quieres callar por las buenas – lo acomodó en el lanzador – te haré callar por las malas –buen momento para sacar toda su frustración y coraje

Lanzó a Dranzer justo a la cara del pelilavanda, sin embargo éste contestó de la misma forma lanzando a su Falborg haciendo que ambos chocaran en el aire, Dranzer atacaba fuertemente mientras Falborg hacía lo mismo, mientras tanto el peliplateado atendía a la bicolor y comenzaba el trabajo de parto, los gritos de la batalla ordenando cada ataque y los de la algarabía por el nacimiento de ese bebe y los gritos de la próxima madre se mezclaban entre sí.

Los blades chocaban, los ataques se realizaban, y los doctores ayudaban a dar a luz, una extraña combinación para cualquiera pero parecía que era cosa de todos los días; el ojiámbar veía atento la escena sin embargo no parecía que fuera un evento fuera de lo común y el pelirrojo olvidando por completo el permanecer frío e impasible a todo, mantenía su cabeza lo más cerca del evento principal ocasionando un enorme sonrojo por parte de la bicolor.

- Tala, haz el favor….de quitar….tu estúpida cabeza… de ahí

- Olvídalo, esto parece interesante – escuchó a lo lejos la voz del pelirrojo, debía estar atento por si el neko-jin le necesitaba

- ¡Dranzer ataca! – a pesar de todo su concentración no decaía

- ¡Ustedes dejen de estar peleando! – escuchó la voz de la chica pero la ignoró, ella no era relevante

- ¡Falborg ataca! – notó cómo el blade hacía un movimiento rápido, pero su Dranzer fue capaz de esquivarlo

- Dejen de actuar como estúpidos – pidió la chica llena de sudor – Ray, haz que se detengan – pidió

- Lamentablemente ni yo puedo hacer eso – contestó su chino, parecía que se había movido hasta dónde ella estaba para ayudarle

- Al menos quita a Tala de ahí

- Déjalo que sacie su curiosidad

- ¿A costa de que me vea? Olvídalo – su chillido de dolor se perdió entre el choque de ambos blades

- Aguanta un poco más, ya están saliendo los hombros

- Es fácil…para…ti…- otro golpe de los blades – decirlo Yu…ki…to, sien…siento…como si me…partieran en dos

- Falborg no te dejes amedrentar – gritó el pelilavanda

- Dranzer – su blade ejecutó un ataque digno del gran Hiwatari, al punto que hizo que el otro se tambaleara un poco

- Qué bien - escuchó la voz del dueño de Dragoon – la beybatalla se está poniendo genial

- Cállate Tyson – chillaron a coro las chicas, eso les dio un punto a favor al montón de locas.

- ¿Sabes Tyson? Sería mejor que no dijeras nada o ellas podrían matarte

- No hay problema Maxie, estoy seguro que tú me defenderías

- Aunque digas eso, no creo que ni yo pudiera hacer algo contra ellas

- Dranzer Blazing Gig – estaba dispuesto a terminar con aquél sujeto

- Falborg Stroblitz – predijo aquél ataque y fue capaz de bloquearlo

- ¡Oh sí! Quiero participar – escuchó el grito eufórico el nipón

- Tyson no es buena idea

- Esto…me….duele

- Aguanta un poco más, ya falta poco

- Puja más fuerte

- Ya casi – escuchó la dulce voz del chino

- Ya va a nacer – le fue imposible ignorar aquél chillido ridículo

- Qué asco – parecía que su compatriota había descubierto algo desagradable y notó que el pelilavanda se distrajo una sola fracción de segundo

- ¡Ataca! – gritaron al unísono

Su grito de batalla se mezcló con la del pelilavanda, con el grito de emoción del peliazul y el de dolor de la ojirubí, sin mencionar el de las eufóricas chicas, las parejas respectivas habían desaparecido hacía un buen rato, no se creyeron preparados para soportar algo de tal calibre y francamente todos pensaron algo así como ¨Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quién para su casa¨

Falborg y Dranzer chocaron fuertemente quedando al aire durante unos momentos en medio de aquél ataque final y, en un momento rápido, ambos blades salieron disparados a extremos opuestos, quedando Dranzer incrustado en la pared y Falborg yendo a parar a una pantalla de un monitor de 25 pulgadas logrando que ésta se hiciera añicos en un santiamén, había sido un empate.

Su mirada y la del pelilavanda se miraron fijamente, la idea de que la batalla hubiera tenido aquél resultado no le hacía ninguna gracia y por supuesto tampoco al otro y, cuando estaban a punto de reiniciar, un llanto fuerte distrajo a su compatriota, a pesar de que aún estaba molesto desistió de su intento, y volteó a ver un poco atónico al suceso – aunque nunca lo admitiría - que se acababan de perder, logrando ver a un bebe cubierto de sangre que se ganó un ¨Qué asco¨ por parte del pelilavanda.

Volvió su atención para el ojilavanda y ambos se miraron con furia, pero decidieron dejarlo por el momento en un empate, ya después arreglarían aquella diferencia, por el momento no parecía buena idea pelear teniendo a un recién nacido en medio de la contienda, ambos guardaron sus blades y caminaron lentamente hacia dónde estaban sus parejas. Con paso lento, firme pero ansioso caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su neko-jin y lo abrazó de la cintura, perdiéndose ellos dos en su mundo.

- ¿Te diviertes? – la pregunta del pelilavanda se le hizo estúpida, como todo él

- Un tanto pero, esto es realmente asqueroso

- Si vas a seguir diciendo eso puedes quitarte – concordó con el doctor moreno

- A mí nadie me da órdenes

- Yo soy el médico aquí, así que haces lo que yo diga

- Mira tú, no eres nadie para hablarme así

- Tranquilo Touya – notó que el peliplateado intervenía, era como ver a su adorado neko en él, igual de tranquilo, con la misma habilidad de calmar

- Vaya, tenemos aquí a un domador de bestias

- Mira tú pequeño pelafustán…

- ¡Qué bien! – interrumpió el nipón, pensó en ponerle un pedazo de cinta en la boca

- Es un niño – chillaron las chicas en un tono tan agudo que creyó que sus tímpanos se romperían

- Debes estar feliz – sonrió el peliazul a la ojirubí dejándola con una interrogante en la cara, se descubrió preguntándose con qué estupidez saldría ahora – Tendrás el honor de ponerle el mejor nombre del mundo, y qué mejor nombre que el del campeón del mundo del Beyblade ¨Tyson¨

- ¡Qué dices!

- Claro que sí. No te preocupes, te doy permiso de ponerle ese nombre a tu hijo, seguramente se sentirá muy honrado

- Ni de broma le pondré ese nombre a mi hijo

- Oh, vamos, yo sé que te morías de pena por pedírmelo, pero ya vez que soy tan buena gente y genial te dejaré hacerlo

- A menos que quiera que sea un troglodita estúpido no veo razón al porqué ponerle ese nombre – se mofó el pelilavanda, y concordó con él, el estúpido había llegado a la punta de su idiotez

- O un ególatra sin remedio – siguió el juego el ojiártico

- ¡Oigan! – Bueno, lo que digan ellos no importa, ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que aparte sea el padrino?

- Ni de….broma….

- Quédate quieta – pidió el peliplateado – todavía falta el otro – genial, todavía faltaba para que terminara aquél circo

- ¿¡Otro! – corearon, volvió a pensar en cómo tirarlas desde ahí

- Si, otro, o sea gemelos – aclaró el pelinegro como si todos fueran unos tontos

- ¿Pero qué…no era…un bebé? – corearon todos de nuevo, corroboró la idea del moreno, eran unos idiotas

- Agh ¿Qué no les dijiste a todos que tendrías gemelos? – preguntó el doctor, al parecer la estupidez se contagiaba, era obvio que si preguntaban era porque nadie lo sabía, aunque a juzgar por la actitud tan calmada del pelinegro seguro que él lo sabía o presentía, sonrió débilmente.

- Aiko, mantente quieta – pidió el peliplateado

- Quería…que…fue..ra…una…sorpresa….Sor..presa – sonrió débilmente

- ¿Y cómo es que metieron dos ahí dentro? – preguntó el taheño al aire sin percatarse que dejó aflorar su curiosidad, anotó mentalmente que el taheño era un idiota declarado

- De la misma forma en que metieron uno – contestó divertido el pelilavanda

- Bueno no puedes ser más feliz, si son dos niños puedes llamarle a uno Tyson y a otro Takao, y no te preocupes, seré el padrino de ambos – si pensó que el nipón había llegado a la cima de su idiotez, tenía que felicitarlo, se había superado a sí mismo

- No juegues….con mi…paciencia Granger

- Si, ya entiendo – se colocó en pose de estar pensando, tal vez si lo hacía le diera una embolia o algo y quedaría indefinidamente en coma y haría un bien mundial – de acuerdo, seré padrino de ambos, llevarán esos nombres y aparte les enseñaré beyblade, sí que eres una madre exigente – pero él no tenía tanta suerte, ya la había gastado al tener a un esposo como Ray a su lado

- Cierra el pico Tyson – le habló al fin arto de tanta alardearía por parte del nipón

- Oh, vamos Kai, no debes estar celoso, si algún día tienes hijos te dejaré ponerle también mi nombre

- Ni que estuviera demente o fuera un estúpido como tú

- Admítelo – picó su paciencia, tal vez no tiraría a las chicas pero lo haría con él, pero parecía que su mirada le hizo desistir de su idea ya que prefirió sacarle la vuelta - Haz lo que quieras, algún día te arrepentirás

- No cuentes con ello

- Bueno Aiko, entonces, quedamos en que sus nombre serán Tyson y Takao ¿verdad?

- Oh sacan a éste de aquí o lo saco yo

- No debes moverte – habló el peliplateado

- Juro que si sigue así lo sacaré yo misma con mis propias manos

- Si haces eso el bebé podría salirse en el trayecto y golpearía su cabeza en el piso

- Llevaré una almohada…entre las piernas, si es…necesario

Bien, era oficial, la estupidez de Tyson era contagiosa, consideró salir de ahí junto con su neko antes de que se les pegara, pero no bien hizo la chica hizo la clara señal de ponerse en pie cuando el moreno la recostó de nueva cuenta y el peliplateado sacaba amablemente al coro de chicas, al americano y al nipón, poco faltó que también a él los sacaran, lanzó una de sus más despiadadas miradas y al parecer los otros habían hecho lo mismo, ocasionando que el pálido doctor ese desistiera de su idea, bien un problema menos, Nadie sacaba a Kai Hiwatari de ningún lugar

Volvió a recargarse sobre una pared, pero más cerca del neko-jin y ahí se frotó las sienes en señal de frustración, aquello no podía ir peor, lo que debió de ser el día más especial para su kotenok se había convertido en un desastre total, estaban ahí atrapados, esperando a que "eso" naciera – en todo el transcurso del embarazo jamás le había llamado por otro nombre y no empezaría ahora – y con su adorado chino haciéndola de madre sustituta y ayudándole a la ojirubí.

Además de eso tenía al taheño metiéndose literalmente dónde no le llamaban intentando saciar una curiosidad que hasta él tenía, pero que en definitiva no estaba dispuesto a descubrir los misterios de la vida a cómo él lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, y para colmo el pelilavanda solamente se mofaba de lo que hacía el ojiártico.

En verdad estaba frustrado, quería irse de ahí, quería terminar su día de boda de la mejor forma posible a partir de todos esos acontecimientos extraños, pero se hallaba atrapado; sin embargo había algo que le hacía desistir de todos aquellos pensamientos homicidas, y era la hermosa sonrisa que tenía el pelinegro tatuada en la boca, en verdad estaba disfrutando todo eso.

Si debía admitir algo es que ese día jamás lo olvidarían, internamente pensó que en definitiva sin aquél chico, él no era absolutamente nada, pero no le molestaría poder deshacerse de los estorbos extras para al fin poder ser feliz con él, ya remediaría eso en un futuro aunque nunca estaba de más adelantarse a sus planes, comenzó a divagar en varias formas de deshacerse de dos rusos y una chica entrometida de la forma más rápida, silenciosa y discretamente posible cuando un segundo llanto lo distrajo.

Volteando su atención hacia su esposo, notó cómo éste sonreía a uno de "esos" en sus brazos, a sus ojos se veía realmente encantador, por un momento sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que, siendo ambos hombres, la paternidad de sangre les sería negada de forma permanente, él quería darlo todo por su neko-jin y, a esas alturas del partido, se preguntó si había hecho lo mejor.

Notó cómo el ojiámbar se le acercaba rápida pero cuidadosamente hasta su lado para mostrarle a "su sobrino" – palabras dichas por el pelinegro – e incitarle a cargarlo, se negó con algunos gruñidos pero desistió en su intento de negarse al ver aquellos ojos dorados brillar de alegría, al cargarlo notó que era liviano, mucho, pequeño, demasiado y con unos ojos color rubí, un poco más claros que los de él y ella…"su sobrino" pensó.

Notó cómo la chica emitió un chillido de horror al ver que el taheño agarraba al otro, que en ese momento habían sabido que era niña, y la tomaba de sus tiernas piernitas dejándola boca abajo, el doctor pelinegro se apresuró en salvar a la niña pero no fue necesario porque un par de musculosos brazos la acunaron y dieron un coscorrón enorme al pelirrojo para que dejara de hacer aquellas cosas innecesarias y peligrosas.

- Deja de hacer estupideces Ivanov – se asombró al ver la delicadeza con la que acunaba a aquél pequeño ser

- No eres nadie para ordenarme Kutnetzov, solamente quería saber cómo eran

- Te aseguro que si la dejas caer se rompe – dijo algo abatida la bicolor

- Podría revisar si rebota en el suelo – intentó quitársela de nuevo al pelilavanda, era o se hacía estúpido

- Negativo

- No lo sabré hasta que lo intente

- Yo te doy la respuesta ahorita, no pasará lo que tú piensas

- Al menos déjame comprobarlo

- Si le pones una sola mano a Reikai encima te aseguro que te la verás conmigo – la forma en que llamó a esa llamó la atención del ruso-japonés, y al parecer de todos - ¿Qué? El nombre de ella es Reikai – sonrió – por Ray y Kai – sus ojos color rubí se perdieron en aquella niña - y el nombre de él – señaló al pequeño que aún permanecía sus brazos – es Talyan, es por Tala y Bryan – notó el claro silencio pero no le importó, lo único a lo que ponía atención era a ese pequeño y a su amado esposo feliz

- Espero que estos mocosos aprendan a pelear pronto – externó el pelilavanda la idea que él había tenido desde hacía rato – Porque serán motivo de burlas con esos nombres – rió fuertemente logrando que ambos niños lloraran, algo desesperado y sintiéndose tonto regresó al niño a los brazos del neko-jin – Pero me gusta

Bien, el idiota ese había logrado disipar la tensión pero para él, el haber tenido a ese pequeño ser en brazos le hizo prometerle algo a Ray en su mente, y eso era que su neko-jin sentiría la paternidad en carne propia, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, todo para ver aquella mirada feliz y radiante de su chico, por saber que estaban conectados en todo sentido y forma, simplemente por verle feliz

- END FLASH BACK -

* * *

Unos finos rayos de luz de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por aquél enorme ventanal indicando que el día comenzaba a llegar y que pronto el astro rey se postraría en lo alto brindándoles calor y luz, la televisión ahora en mute mostraba una imagen oscura con un número de color verde en la parte superior derecha haciendo notar que estaba puesta en opción para ver algún video, sin embargo éste ya tenía un buen tiempo de haberse terminado.

Un joven alto, de piel nívea, con un cuerpo bien formado producto de años de arduo entrenamiento, unas mejillas decoradas de un par de marcas color azul, cabello de dos tonalidades y ojos color rubí se mantenía recargado en el balcón al que daba aquél enorme ventanal, viendo a lo lejos cómo todo comenzaba a llenarse de luz y vida, al igual que su propia existencia desde que conoció al neko-jin.

Su mirada seguía siendo fría, cortante, llena de coraje, odio y rencor, para quien no le cayera, pero para aquél que yacía durmiendo plácidamente en aquella enorme cama, para él solamente había una mirada llena de ternura, comprensión eh infinito amor; habían tenido buenos momentos, había habido otros malos y otros muy malos, pero entre los dos lo habían ido superado, y así seguiría siendo.

Tal vez habría momentos en que se dijeran palabras hirientes – sobre todo que él las dijera – y habría tristeza y dolor, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, lo había entendido a la mala, y tampoco había ayudado mucho que todos quisieran convertirlo en un combatiente perfecto privándole de sentimientos, pero gracias a ese maravilloso ser que tenía como esposo, ahora había cambiado. Inconscientemente sujetó son su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, un anillo que vestía su dedo anular izquierdo y lo hizo girar.

De pronto un par de delicados brazos se ciñeron a su cintura, no se asustó ni se movió para nada, sabía muy bien a quién pertenecían aquellos delicados y firmes brazos, tomó la mano derecha de aquél ser acarició aquella fina argolla que hacía juego con el suyo, a pesar de que no lo mostró, sus ojos reflejaron la felicidad que sus labios no podían expresar aún con total libertad.

A lo lejos se escuchó el llanto de un bebé a todo pulmón, pocos segundos después le siguió otro, con su mano libre se sobó la sien tratando de calmarse y no ir a cometer un infanticidio, no sería para nada bueno eso ya que su querido esposo amaba a ese par, sin embargo ellos estaban colmando su poca paciencia.

- Tus sobrinos tienen buenos pulmones – comentó su hermoso chino con el cabello completamente suelto y extendido por su espalda, la sabana le cubría por debajo de la cintura y la cerraba abrazándose al bicolor; por respuesta sólo recibió un gruñido.

Hacía más de medio año que se habían mudado ahí, pero como al ojiámbar le gustaba estar cerca de la chica – habían hecho buena amistad – no estaba dispuesto a alejarse mucho, sin contar el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada, necesitaba ayuda y no podía estar tanto tiempo sola ya que el pelicastaño viajaba constantemente a todas partes del mundo para cerrar diversos tratos para la construcción de nuevos hoteles, razón por la que no había ido a su boda cabe aclarar y por ende al nacimiento de esos, al menos esa era la excusa que había dado el neko-jin, así que se vio casi obligado a comprar una casa lo más cerca posible.

Técnicamente eran vecinos, pero aquellas mansiones eran tan grandes que eran más de tres cuadras de diferencia, y cuadras de las grandes. También el pelilavanda y el taheño se habían mudado, pero a un apartamento pequeño a quince minutos en carro, debía admitir que era todo un alivio el no tenerlos cerca todo el tiempo, el detalle era que casi siempre todos terminaban por algún motivo que aún no comprendía en la casa de la chica.

Se dio media vuelta quedando de frente al chino y lo sujetó de la cintura, logrando con esto que su adorado gatito se viera en la necesidad de subir sus brazos hasta sus hombres para obtener una posición más cómoda; ámbar y rubí se encontraron en perfecta sincronía, hablando en un idioma que sólo ellos dos conocían para al final, fundirse en un tierno pero apasionado beso que duró cuanto quisieron.

- Soy feliz – respondió a la pregunta hecha por el bicolor sólo con la mirada y notó cómo éste le sonreía – Wo ai ni, Kai

**- **YA lyublyu tebya, Ray

El llanto de los bebés fue menguando poco a poco pero a ellos ya nada les importó, simplemente se fundieron en otro de esos deliciosos besos que ambos amaban, y cómo no si lo compartían con la persona más especial para ellos, tal vez….El neko-jin se acomodó entre los brazos de su amor y se dejó abrazar, cada uno inmerso en la felicidad que el otro les otorgaba, sin saber qué era lo que el otro pensaba en esos momentos.

El pelinegro no sabía que Kai se preguntaba si era momento de decirle a su kotenok que si le gustaría agrandar su familia, y el ojirubí no sabía que que Ray se preguntaba si sería buen momento para decirle a su fénix de ciertas características especiales que tenían los de su especie y que muy pronto, los harían más felices… Éstas preguntas cruzaron por sus cabezas pensándolas al unísono….tal vez después cada uno diría esa pequeña idea que tenían en mente**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Me salió bien largo! OMG jajajaja cuando vi cuantas palabras eran me quedé con cara de O_O tal vez debí dividirlo en dos XD pero neeee, mejor así :D eto… lamento si de casualidad hay algunas irreverencias :S pero lo escribí como cuatro veces, acomodé como tres veces el orden de las palabras, cambié del punto de vista general a uno de Kai, o al menos intenté eso, simplemente el capítulo fue difícil porque sentí que le estaba dando mucha importancia a Aiko y Kai nada de nada, así que éste capi fue cómo vio su propia boda, una bastante peculiar.

Bueno ahora sí, éste es el penúltimo capítulo, o último como quieran verlo, queda un pequeño (espero y deseo XD aunque no muy pequeño) epílogo que se me ocurrió mientras tomaba una ducha, ya está forjada la idea, en realidad si es poquito pero cualquiera admitirá que escribirlo dentro de éste capítulo es realmente una tontería :S tendría demasiadas hojas XD.

Ok, ya lo eh dicho hasta el cansancio XD gracias por los reviews que envían :D a NeKoT y a Helen Karlray que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme y levantan la moral de esta pobre mortal (hice verso sin esfuerzo XD) y por supuesto a todos los que leen el fanfic y que lo han seguido a través de años O_o wow jajaja.

Si les gustó este capítulo, y si no también :P déjenme un pequeño review :D, si algo no les gustó haremos trampa, me dicen y lo modifico jajaja :S. Ahora si, me despido agradeciéndoles a todos y pidiéndoles que esperen el – ahora sí – último capítulo de esta larga historia :D, no esperen algo grande pero si conclusivo J

Do svidaniya :D


	27. Epílogo

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

_ Cambio de escenario _

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki solamente el personaje de Aiko es de mi invención (más o menos), al igual que la trama de este fic

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, no porque haya mucho lemon pero si un poquito, además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi así que los que son homo fóbicos ya están advertidos de antemano

5. – Aunque sea un poco de Kai/Ray, voy a tener una nueva pareja :D

**EPÍLOGO**

El sonido de grillos sonaba por el lugar, siendo lo único que rompía la paz y quietud, hacía un ligero viento de verano, el lugar estaba completamente rodeado de árboles, la luna estaba llena y radiante logrando que con eso el lugar se iluminara completamente, sin embargo, el que estuviera tan tupido de tanta vegetación hacía necesitar de una linterna para poder caminar por ahí.

El lugar era parecido a un bosque, frondoso, lleno de vida, animales nocturnos salían a conseguir su comida merodeando de forma sigilosa y rápida, mientras el resto de los animales dormían para recargar energías y, cuando el astro rey se asomara de nueva cuenta en la mañana, ellos se despertarían con él dispuestos a iniciar con sus actividades diarias y a disfrutar del nuevo día.

Pero en esos momentos ellos no estaban alertas, estaban quietos, sigilosos, en medio de la noche, era un lugar vacío, parecía que no había nada cerca de ahí, ni un alma, si te adentrabas a aquél bosque era seguro que jamás saldrías y morirías en medio de la nada, inclusive era más que probable que nunca encontraran tu cuerpo aún si un numeroso equipo de búsqueda intentaban encontrarte.

El ambiente era normal para cualquier bosque, silencioso, uno que otro ululeo por parte de los búhos, el sonido de las plantas al ser movidas por el viento, sin embargo, el sonido de una rama al romperse fue lo que interrumpió aquella quietud. Si se ponía un poco más de atención, se uno se podía percatar el sonido del crujir de algunas plantas y arbustos, como si alguien estuviera atravesando por aquél lugar.

A pesar de la negrura del bosque, se podían notar dos formas más oscuras, una más alta y fornida que la otra por lo que se podía notar, pero sin ser mucha la diferencia, apenas leve. Sus movimientos era cuidadosos y sigilosos y las sombras los rodeaban permitiéndoles confundirse con el medio; ni siquiera los animales se habían percatado de que un par de extraños irrumpían en su hogar, era como si fueran una extensión de ella, como fantasmas en medio de la noche.

No decían palabra alguna, era como si estuvieran conectados con el pensamiento, se movían al unísono. Caminaban como si conocieran aquél lugar, como si fueran dueños de ella, seguramente con un objetivo bastante claro en mente, pero, ¿Qué podrían estar buscando en medio de la nada? Movían las ramas con delicadeza como si temieran romperlas, o tal vez era para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

En medio de la oscuridad, un haz de luz comenzó a filtrarse, no era la luz de la luna que se mantenía en lo alto, ésta era una luz artificial que proveía de algún punto, esto alertó a aquellas personas, probablemente y con suerte sería lo que estaban buscando, sin más comenzaron a correr hasta dónde se emanaba aquella iluminación sin dejar de lado su sigilo tan antinatural.

Corrieron cerca de diez minutos, al parecer se encontraba más lejos de lo que creían, pero conforme se iban acercando era obvio que estaban próximos al objetivo de su búsqueda, sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser agitadas, pero no podían darse el lujo de amainar su carrera. De pronto, en medio de todo, justo en el corazón del bosque, al fin se pudo divisar: un enorme edificio rodeado de una cerca.

Al estar relativamente cerca, se escondieron entre la maleza, no por miedo, sino por precaución si es que querían tener éxito y contar con el elemento sorpresa, aguardaron y vigilaron, el área era demasiado grande, cada uno sacó unos binoculares y se dispusieron a observar más detalladamente la situación, no había más que dos guardas en la entrada principal del enrejado, seguramente no esperaban que nadie les encontrara en medio de la nada y los vigilantes eran un extra nada más.

El lugar estaba bastante iluminado pero en cuando uno se empezaba a alejar de ahí no había más que negrura, estaban muy bien ocultos, era de un solo piso, seguramente no requerían de más, el color negro de la pintura los ayudaba a difundirse entre el ambiente, simplemente no había dudas, era lo que habían buscado durante tanto tiempo, al fin habían localizado a su objetivo.

Localizaron las cámaras que estaban ahí, una en la entrada y una en cada esquina, haciendo el total de cinco, todas podían girar 360 grados, uno de ellos chasqueo la lengua, aunque no se podía saber si era por frustración o porque era un insulto a su persona. Se levantaron a la par y corrieron nuevamente con sigilo, siempre entre las sombras, pero sin hacer el menor ruido.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de diez metros se detuvieron en seco y se ocultaron cada uno tras el tronco de un enorme árbol, estaban justo dónde terminaba el bosque y daba paso al claro, levantaron sus chaquetillas y sacaron del cinturón un par de armas, las cargaron con rapidez y precisión, se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, era hora de dar inicio al show.

El más bajo fue el primero en salir, era tan ágil y rápido como un chita, apenas si les dio tiempo a los guardias para saber que alguien se aproximaba, en su desesperación éstos dispararon sin fijar bien el objetivo, las balas iban cayendo a su izquierda y derecha por igual, dos le rozaron, una en la pierna y otra en su hombro, pero ni esto iba a hacer que parara su carrera.

Levantó sus manos hasta que tuvieron una posición horizontal y en paralelo entre ellas, entrecerró sus ojos y disparó, dos tiros certeros en la cabeza de cada uno, sonrió con satisfacción pero no paró su marcha, podía escuchar a su compañero atrás siguiéndole bastante cerca, pero sin llegar a igualarle, mientras él se encargaba de los guardias el otro disparó a las cámaras de enfrente logrando así que el sistema de seguridad no se activara, al menos por el momento.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada principal se detuvieron a recuperar un poco el aliento y acompasar sus respiraciones mientras analizaban el cómo entrar, era obvio que aquella reja estaba electrificada, se veía desde lejos, además de que si uno prestaba suficiente atención se notaba un ligero zumbido producto de la energía al pasar por el cable, se escuchó otro chasquear de la lengua.

El más alto se notaba que era muy impaciente y literalmente quería tirar la bendita puerta a patadas, aunque claro no era estúpido, si lo hacía era seguro que el daño solamente iba a ser hacia su persona y nada más; mientras él hacía muecas de disgusto el otro examinó un poco las cosas, debía haber alguna forma de ingresar, o de salir; de pronto lo vio, entre un arbusto había una pequeña caja que era el origen del ruido que comenzaba a ser molesto.

Mostrando una sonrisa un tanto macabra y llena de satisfacción, apuntó y disparó sin ningún signo de duda, la fase uno se había completado. El otro tomó una rama de por ahí, mientras opinaba silenciosamente que su acompañante se había excedido un poco en su diversión al dispararle a la fuente de poder, pero simplemente le dejó ser, lanzó la vara directamente para la reja comprobando que ya no representaba ningún inconveniente, así que sin más la abrió de par en par.

No hubo ruido alguno que los delataran, por el momento, pero era simplemente cuestión de tiempo para que se percataran de que algo extraño estaba pasando, al llegar a la puerta principal notaron que estaba cerrada por un sistema de lectura de tarjeta, muy poco eficiente pensaron al mismo tiempo, el más bajo sacó una tarjeta que había quitado precisamente momentos antes a una de sus víctimas.

Al deslizarla por la ranura correspondiente se produjo un sonido de un bip para después comenzar a abrirse lentamente, una ráfaga de viento fresco les recibió al igual que una gran luminosidad pero ningún guardia a la vista, eso les daba mala espina, estaba siendo muy fácil, demasiado; cada uno asió fuertemente sus armas en sus manos y emprendieron la carrera hacia su objetivo real.

En el camino se encontraron con varios guardias, al menos ya empezaba a ser algo más normal y divertido, disparaban a todos con gran certeza dejándolos muertos de un solo disparo, ni siquiera les daban tiempo para alertar al resto, puertas abrían puertas cerraban, no estaban seguros de dónde estaba lo que buscaban, pero tarde que temprano darían con él, y si no en último recurso volarían el lugar completo.

Puestas que no dirigían a ningún lado, otras que daban a habitaciones que parecía que no se habían usado en un buen tiempo, otras que daban la sorpresa que se encontraban con unos vigilantes distraídos, otros que daban a laboratorios bien iluminados pero sin nadie adentro o bien, con uno que otro científico haciendo algún tipo de investigación o experimento, todos iban cayendo ante sus disparos tan certeros.

Cada vez estaban más adentro, y cada vez los oponentes eran en mayor cantidad, seguramente se estarían acercando; entraron a una habitación dónde había cerca de veinte guardias todos armados vigilando una sola puerta, el instinto les dijo que ahí era, que ese era el lugar. Golpes y disparos se escucharon por el recinto, seguramente aquellas puertas debían ser a prueba de ruidos o ya alguien habría avisado de todo el alboroto.

Tardaron alrededor de cinco minutos que realmente se sintieron como una eternidad, una vez terminado se detuvieron unos segundos para calmar su respiración, soltaron los cartuchos vacíos y pusieron nuevos, miraron la dichosa puerta que aquellos protegían el más bajo tomó la tarjeta que traía eh intentó ingresar, pero fue inútil, no funcionó, tomo la de alguien muerto y repitió el proceso obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto, iba a sugerir algo pero, antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, pudo notar el estruendo del arma de su acompañante, cuyo cañón estaba dirigido hacia el sistema de seguridad, ahora estropeado, rió socarronamente ante la falta de paciencia del otro eh inmediatamente volvió a su seriedad y, en un acuerdo silencioso, ingresaron los dos al mismo tiempo

La puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, se pusieron en pose de defensa/combate esperando el cálido recibimiento mientras un ligero vapor salía por dónde pensaban ingresar, sin embargo aquél evento nunca sucedió, simplemente no había ninguna vigilancia ahí dentro, seguramente no pensaban que alguien pudiera llegar hasta ese nivel, pagarían caro su confianza.

Apenas entraron se escondieron de nueva cuenta en las sombras, no es que alguien los fuera a ver y se arruinaran sus planes, aunque parecía que eso no iba a pasar ya que ahí dentro se encontraban alrededor de una docena de sujetos vestidos todos con batas blancas y la mayoría con lentes, algunos eran algo mayores de edad mientras que otros se veían inclusive más chicos que ellos; ninguno parecía prestar atención a su entorno, estaban inmersos en sus estúpidos experimentos.

Miraron el lugar para saber cómo era su ambiente, un computador enorme que ocupaba una pared entera en dónde se encontraban unos tres tipos haciendo cálculos al parecer, frente a la puerta de acceso había una serie de tubos y cilindros con algún líquido entre azul y verde, estaban acomodados en dos hileras en paralelo creando una especie de pasillo entre ellos, en total eran alrededor de diez.

La imagen de aquellas cosas hizo que el más chico se estremeciera ligeramente y de manera imperceptible, tanto que ni su acompañante lo notó. Debajo de cada cilindro, en su base, se emitía una luz amarillenta, dándole al lugar un toque algo tétrico, dos científicos veían un cilindro como corroborando su perfecto funcionamiento, otros dos estaban en una mesa más allá de ese pasillo mirando algo por un microscopio, mientras otro parecía que hacía mezclas químicas.

Lo que les llamó un poco la atención fue el último grupo de científicos que rodeaban un cilindro en particular, con aparente fascinación, desde dónde estaban no podían saber qué era, el ángulo no se los permitía, decidieron dejar esa preocupación de lado por el momento, en esos instantes había algo importante que tenían que hacer y no debían desviarse.

Al fondo de aquella enorme habitación se encontraba un enorme escritorio con una silla tras de él y, detrás de ésta, una pantalla sumamente grande que se combinaba con lo que parecía ser una computadora muy avanzada y un sistema de vigilancia que parecía que no era del todo eficiente, en vista de su reciente ingreso al lugar, deberían pensar en cambiar de sistema, cavilaron.

De un momento a otro unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos ocasionando que todos esos fantasmas centraran su atención ante quien quiera que venían, no sabían exactamente de dónde provenía el sonido hasta que notaron cómo alguien comenzaba a aparecer de entre las sombras, junto a aquella pantalla grande, por un pasillo que estaba muy bien oculto.

La luz comenzó a iluminar al recién llegado comenzando por sus pies, mostrando unos zapatos negros bien lustrados, un pantalón del mismo tono y, prontamente, cuando la luz llegó a sus rodillas, se comenzó a ver una gabardina de un tono verde militar; se dieron cuenta de que comenzaban a sentirse ansiosos, pero debían permanecer serenos, debían corroborarlo primero.

Ahora podían ver el tórax, no les decía mucho, necesitaban ver mucho más y, como si pareciera que oyera sus deseos, al fin la luz le llegó al rostro; el corazón de los infiltrados dio un vuelco involuntario, ahí estaba, a su entera disposición, y él ni siquiera lo sabía, estaba más acabado eso era seguro, pero no cabía dudas, era él, cómo podría alguien olvidar aquella sonrisa maquiavélica, aquél aire de superioridad, aquella máscara que vestía y aquél cabello morado, al fin lo habían encontrado: Boris Balkov.

Sonrieron, era una sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción, notaron cómo todos los tipos comenzaron a rodearle, como si de un dios se tratase, de seguro eso sería para ellos, sin saber ellos sabían lo que en realidad era: un demonio; la algarabía se hizo, pareciera que lo esperaban desde hace rato, el más grande chasqueo la lengua, en señal de aburrimiento y de que sentía que aquella reacción era una completa estupidez.

Miró a su acompañante que sujetaba su arma con fuerza al grado que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, emitió una pequeña sonrisa de mofa, la mirada de odio y desprecio le resultaba divertida y sexy, demasiado, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando olvidarse de aquellas imágenes que comenzaron a aglomerase en su mente, ya al rato volvería a retomarlas.

Tocó el hombro del más bajo para llamar su atención ocasionando un leve salto por parte del aludido ante el hecho de haber sido sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos y después asintieron los dos, era el momento; voltearon ambos su vista hasta dónde estaban aquellos hombres vestidos con batas blancas notando cómo hablaban algo con el pelimorado y, al unísono, salieron al encuentro de ellos.

Corrían a lo más que sus piernas les daba, tomaron sus armas y las colocaron detrás del cinto, guardándola, al mismo tiempo que sacaban otra que ahí tenían, lo harían a la forma antigua; sacaron un pequeño objeto que estaba en un estuche negro colgado en sus cintos a un costado y lo empotraron en aquella arma tan particular – ya que si parecía de verdad la forma en cómo estaba la mira, tan amplia, hacía denotar que no lo era.

El más alto apuntó a su izquierda y el más chico a la derecha, se dirigieron hasta aquél puente hecho por los cilindros y, al tenerlos cada uno a su lado, dispararon, el sonido de cristal romperse no se hizo esperar, ocasionando que aquellos sujetos se alarmaran y voltearan a ver a dónde ellos estaban, ambos sonrieron con superioridad y malicia, en esta ocasión se divertirían un poco más.

Aquellos objetos que habían "disparado" iban y venían por todo el lugar, destruyendo todo cuanto sus dueños querían, el sonido era bastante peculiar, algo con lo que el pelimorado estaba sumamente familiarizado, era el sonido de beyblades surcando el aire; sonrió altivamente, sabía que aquello iba a suceder tarde que temprano y se sintió feliz al saber que no se había equivocado.

Los dos infiltrados llegaron hasta dónde estaban los hombres de blanco y, apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, comenzaron a golpear; al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar las órdenes de ellos "Falborg ataca", "Wolborg derríbalo" era lo que se podía distinguir de entre toda la algarabía. Sin siquiera notarlo el hombre con antifaz se fue caminando lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de su escritorio, disfrutando de aquello como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

Mientras, los otros dos derribaban a los tipos uno por uno, huesos de cuellos al romperse, gritos de dolor, cristales rotos, máquinas echando chispas al ser destruidos y aquellas sonrisas desquiciadas y divertidas ante lo que ocasionaban, todo un cuadro. El evento, a pesar de que se sintió como media hora, no tomó arriba de cinco minutos, al tiempo que ellos finalizaron con sus oponentes, los blades volvieron a sus manos y ellos los recibieron con satisfacción por sus resultados.

Quedaron dándole la espalda a su principal objetivo, no importaba realmente si no lo veían, se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo actuarían, cualquiera de ellos; se escuchó la risa estridente del último oponente, parecía que disfrutaba de la situación, lentamente los dos intrusos fueron volteándose para encararle, sus miradas eran frías y carentes de sentimientos, tal como les había enseñado, se vieron mutuamente durante un tiempo.

Los infiltrados, al cabo de unos momentos, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta dónde se encontraba Balkov, sin quitarle la vista de encima, al tiempo que preparaban de nueva cuenta sus blades, sabían que era el momento, sabían que no había vuelta atrás, sabían que todo aquello terminaría ahora, de una vez por todas, lo sabían perfectamente bien, la sonrisa del pelimorado se ensanchó más.

- Vaya, vaya – al fin habló el hombre – Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? – No recibió respuesta alguna – Oh, vamos – alentó – después de años de no vernos ¿no van a darme ni siquiera un saludo? – notó como ambos chicos apuntaron hacia él – Chicos – dijo a forma de calmarlos - No es posible que no quieran siquiera saludarme, a mí, que fui casi un padre para ustedes – se mofó

- Cierra el pico Balkov – habló con acidez el más alto

- No, no – chasqueó la lengua en señal de negación – Muy mal Bryan, no debes hablarle así a tu maestro

- Te hablo como se me dé la gana, ¿o es que no te acuerdas? – Sonrió con malicia – Tú mismo nos lo enseñaste, a no tener respeto ni piedad por nadie…._maestro_ – arrastró la última palabra cargada con odio

- Al menos sé que mis enseñanzas sirvieron para algo – rió maléficamente – Pero lamentablemente ustedes no fueron el ser perfecto, fallé, debo admitirlo, pero verán, echando a perder se aprende – comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro ante la vista de los otros dos – Y yo aprendí mucho con ustedes, comprendí que no debía tomar a tomar niñatos huérfanos, sin nadie que los reclame ni nadie quien les hubiera enseñado el amor, no, aunque nunca nadie les hubiera brindado una mano o un abrazo de cariño, estaba en sus genes el desarrollar sentimientos, por eso siempre todo me salió mal ¿comprenden? – preguntó al aire – Tu estuviste muy cerca de ser un arma perfecta Ivanov, pero ¡no!, tuviste que desarrollar sentimientos por culpa de ese estúpido de Tyson Granger, él arruinó todo; aun así podía remediarlo, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no sé qué salió mal – se detuvo un instante y puso su mano izquierda tocando su mentón mientras pensaba – Cuando los envié a aniquilar aquella familia algo hizo corto circuito en ti, como si algún cable se hubiera soltado, nunca supe qué fue lo que activó aquella falla, dime ¿qué fue? – volteó a ver al aludido sin embargo lo único que recibió por respuesta fue una mirada llena de odio y coraje, sin embargo el pelimorado fingió no haberlo notado – Oh, bueno, realmente no importa porque ¿saben? Después de lo que hicieron, después de que me arrestaran y me mandaran a la cárcel, fui pensando, sí, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo solucionar aquél defecto, hice varias conjeturas pero ninguna me era lo suficientemente elocuente, sin embargo un día la respuesta me vino, era perfecto, ahora el detalle era crearlo, no podía estando en la cárcel, así que haciendo uso de mi inteligencia logré escaparme, la verdad no fue muy difícil en vista de lo idiotas que eran los guardias, me hubiera gustado tener algún reto – rió por lo bajo – pero bueno. Cuando me escapé pensé dónde podría llevar a cabo mi invento y de pronto recordé éste viejo lugar, era parte de Viobolt también, por suerte nunca estuvo como parte del inventario de ellos, sino seguro que lo hubieran cerrado como todo lo demás, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado. Cuando llegué todo estaba en perfecto orden, fue muy fácil reclutar algunos científicos, todos querían ser parte de éste experimento, el arma perfecta, algo por lo que cualquier país pagaría y en definitiva quería que fuera mía la gloria de haberlo logrado, y ¿qué creen? Después de un largo camino lo conseguí – se escucharon unos débiles pasos húmedos – supe que el error había sido que ustedes ya habían nacido para cuando inicié el proceso – lentamente se acercaban a los infiltrados – así que lo que hice fue que comencé desde mucho antes, cuando apenas estaban en el proceso de formación – los pasos se detuvieron a un metro de dónde estaban pero ellos no se movieron ni un milímetro – Y lo conseguí, al final lo conseguí, el arma perfecta, un chico sin sentimientos, solamente vive para matar y recibir órdenes, digan hola a su hermano, el experimento C1575, saluden a mi creación – soltó una risa estridente al tiempo que sus invitados se daban vuelta para encarar al recién llegado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico con tez blanca, tal como la de ellos, su cabello era rojo como el fuego como la de Tala, sin embargo sus ojos eran de un color lavanda como las de Bryan, se veía de alrededor de catorce o quince años, más probablemente quince, justo como cuando ellos terminaron con su pesadilla, pero a diferencia de los Demolition Boys, éste chico no tenía en absoluto alma, se le notaba en los ojos, aunque ellos tampoco la tenían si debían admitirlo.

El chico estaba completamente desnudo, con un lanzador en su mano derecha y un blade en su izquierda, parecía que no tenía siquiera vergüenza, no había nada, era un recipiente vacío; los rusos le apuntaron con sus blades más que nada por precaución, acorde a lo que les había dicho el loco ese, él no atacaría a menos que se lo ordenase, y todavía no lo había hecho, la risa estridente del pelimorado resonaba por el lugar, el mayor gruñó un poco en señal de fastidio.

- Muy bien – calló su risa – entonces ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con éste hermoso encuentro familiar? – Sonrió maléficamente – experimento C1575…. _Aniquílalos _– la última palabra la arrastró como saboreándola

El aludido comenzó a correr rápidamente para atacar a los dos intrusos, ante esto el más grande se colocó frente al otro para protegerlo, recibiendo una certera patada en su antebrazo derecho con el cuál se cubrió, en un rápido movimiento disparó su blade y ordenó a Falborg atacarle ante lo cual el chico reaccionó empotrando su blade en su lanzador y procedía a dispararlo, ambos blades chocaron en el aire ocasionando un sonido sordo y metálico.

Por su parte el más chico seguía la pelea atentamente pero sin intervenir, por el momento dejaría que su compañero se divirtiera, mientras él iba por la presa gorda, lentamente se volteó hasta quedar de nueva cuenta frente a él, notando que se había vuelto a sentar en su silla, disfrutando de la pelea como si de un show se tratara, aquella imagen le causó asco, el tipo en definitivo era un retorcido.

Caminó lentamente hasta él sin quitarle la vista ni un momento, atrás escuchaba el choque de los blades y los golpes que se daban su acompañante y aquél niño, levantó su arma con el blade empotrado y apuntó, no dejaría que ese mal nacido se le fuera, al menos no vivo. Sus ojos azúl artico que lograban a congelar a cualquiera con tan solo mirarle ocasionaban una sonrisa de satisfacción en quien estaba frente a él, apretó más fuertemente el mango por el coraje al igual que sus dientes.

- Y dime Tala – le habló una vez que el taheño estuvo a su lado - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Cierra el pico Balkov

- Tan amable como siempre – rió - ¿Sabes? La verdad no estoy molesto contigo por haber sido un espécimen fallido, para nada, al contrario, creo que debo agradecerte por haberme permitido encontrar los errores en ti y así poder lograr el arma perfecta. Hiwatari fue un imbécil al haber desistido de sus intentos cuando lo atraparon, no era un visionario como yo, otro de mis errores debo admitir, haber creído que él tenía los mismos ideales y ambiciones que yo, él solamente estaba concentrado en tratar en dominar el mundo con los beyblades y las bestias bit, interesante, sí, pero no era la forma adecuada, no comprendía lo grande que sería un chico capaz de matar y morir si era necesario sin siquiera dudarlo. Nadie sabía que en realidad tras esa fachada de frialdad y coraje que decía tener, lo que más le importaba al final era tener a su estúpido nieto de regreso con él – gruñó ante la idea – completo imbécil con sentimientos, lo bueno es que ya se murió ese maldito – sonrió con satisfacción – en fin – se volteó y caminó de regreso. ¿Sabes? – le habló ahora desde su lugar mientras la pelea entre el pelilavanda y aquél chico continuaba – ese niño se podría decir que es como su hijo – rió estrepitosamente – Tú y Bryan fueron de mis mejores soldados, él tan carente de sentimientos, tú tan frío, tenía un poco del ADN de ambos así que lo uní, él es el resultado. No fue a la primera, no – negó con la cabeza – pero el que persevera alcanza, al menos es lo que dicen – notó cómo el ojiártico caminaba hacia él con cuidado – todavía podríamos hacer algo contigo, podríamos investigar el porqué es que fallaste, ¿no te interesa, ser el arma perfecta? No serías tan bueno como él, pero estarías bastante cerca – sonrió

- No me interesa nada de ti, Balkov…. – llegó hasta pararse frente a él, estando separados únicamente por ese escritorio – A excepción de tu muerte – su blade disparaba directamente en su frente, en medio de sus cejas, un blanco perfecto y sin margen de error

- Vamos, vamos, que si estás aquí es gracias a todo el entrenamiento que te di, sin él jamás hubieras sido capaz de entrar

- Cierto – sonrió el taheño – te agradezco eso Balkov, y ¿sabes qué? Tengo el perfecto agradecimiento para ti – mostró una sonrisa maniaca como cuando peleó con el dueño de Dragoon – y es que podrás ser asesinado por tu primer arma humana

Los dos se miraban fijamente, el taheño con una sonrisa que demostraba locura y el otro con satisfacción, sin ningún deje de piedad, el pelirrojo disparó al mayor y su tiro fue certero, viendo el cuerpo del otro caer hacia atrás como en cámara lenta, dentro de su cabeza se formó una frase de que se lo tenía merecido, tomó a su blade de vuelta, corrió hasta la computadora principal y tecleó con rapidez.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro al tiempo que oprimía los botones, unas rápidas aquí y allá como si en realidad estuviera haciendo todo al tanteo pero en realidad era con absoluta certeza, dos minutos más de tecleo constante y, de pronto, unos números se mostraron en la enorme pantalla, una vez hecho se giró de forma rápida para al fin llamar la atención de su acompañante

- ¡Bryan! – gritó – ¡Deja de estar jugando, ya es hora de irnos!

- ¡No estés jodiendo Ivanov! – contestó de la misma forma - ¡Esto se está poniendo bueno! – reclamó

Sin embargo, tanto el pelilavanda como aquél chico desnudo se quedaron quietos unos instantes al notar cómo la iluminación cambiaba a un tono rojizo al tiempo que decía "Sistema de autodestrucción activado, el edificio se destruirá en cinco minutos, favor de salir del edificio lo antes posible" una y otra vez; aprovechando la ligera distracción del chico el ojilavanda aprovechó y le dio un certero golpe en la boca del estómago sacándole todo el aire, logrando con eso sacarlo de combate, lo interesante es que en su cara no hubo mueca ni de dolor….ni de nada.

- ¡Oye Ivanov! – gritó al que se encontraba todavía junto a la computadora - ¡Es hora de irnos!

- ¡¿Y me lo dices tú? ¡Hace sólo un segundo decías que no querías irte! – le recriminó al tiempo que corría a su encuentro

- Hace un segundo no sabía que habías activado el sistema de autodestrucción – le dijo ya en voz normal al verle junto a él - ¿Y el idiota?

- Ya no será un problema nunca más

- ¿Y éste? – dijo volteando a ver al chico inconsciente, más no recibió respuesta del taheño

Un par de ojos se abrieron lentamente, intentando enfocar, lo cual sucedió paulatinamente, cuando al fin lo hizo notó un tono rojizo por todo el lugar, junto con una insistente voz que decía que el sistema de autodestrucción se había activado; chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio y murmuró algo como "Malditos", enseguida se puso a reír como un completo desquiciado. No fueron ni siquiera diez segundos para cuando todo el lugar explotó, envolviendo todo en llamas

* * *

Un par de gemas comenzaron a mostrarse tras de un par de párpados tupidos por unas hermosas pestañas rebelando un color rubí oscuro muy hermoso, levantó su cabeza pesadamente mientras se rascaba un poco su cabeza en señal de fastidio, un ligero viento veraniego soplaba por una ventana ubicada a su espalda y dejando revolotear las delgadas cortinas blancas que le adornaban.

Éste mismo viento lograba que algunas hojas puestas sobre un escritorio amenazaran con salir volando y revolverse entre ellas, más un pequeño pisapapeles los mantenía en su sitio, sin embargo unas hojas de una libreta que estaba por ahí daban vuelta sin cesar una tras otra, probablemente hasta que se terminaran, dejó escavar un leve suspiro de sus labios en señal de cansancio y algo de somnolencia que le quedaba.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio, detestaba esos momentos de debilidad de su cuerpo, una cosa que era inevitable debido a su trabajo y sus inmensas responsabilidades, a pesar de todo no le molestaba, era feliz justo como era su vida ahora, y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, absolutamente nada; una ligera sonrisa afloró en sus labios y otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

Volteó a ver por la ventana que jugaba con sus papeles importantes, aquello no le molestaba en absoluto, no en esa etapa de su vida; por fuera podía notar a una persona moverse de un lado al otro, y algo trajo a su mente un recuerdo en particular, aquél día donde después de haberse sentido completo después de mucho tiempo, su mundo se derrumbó en un santiamén.

* * *

-** FLASH BACK -**

Era un día ligeramente nublado que amenazaba en llover en cualquier momento, había estado entrenando durante algunas horas en su estadio de beyblade, había dejado a su neko-jin platicando con su "hermana" desde ese momento, aún no comprendía cómo es que su adorado gatito podía pasar tanto tiempo con ella sin fastidiarle, para él era simplemente insoportable, aunque menos que un par de chicos rusos que él conocía y que por suerte no estaban en Japón esos momentos.

Traía una toalla sobre su cuello para que las finas gotas que caían de su cabello después de un baño bien merecido no escurrieran sobre su ropa, traía su clásico traje de entrenamiento de pantalón y sudadera morada, su chaquetilla a tono y sus tenis rojos, debía admitir que esa combinación le gustaba; en su mano derecha traía una botella de agua fresca, tanto entrenamiento le había dado sed.

De pronto pudo escuchar un par de voces, inmediatamente pudo reconocer la de su amado esposo y, por supuesto, la de _ella_; parecía que tenían una especie de discusión, lo cual se le hizo sumamente extraño, no era común que ellos, con un poco de curiosidad poco común en él decidió colocarse detrás de una enorme puerta que conducía a la estancia principal para escuchar.

- Por favor no insistas Aiko – se escuchó un ruego por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez el ojiámbar

- Oh, vamos Ray – rogó la aludida – No es que lo hayas pedido tú, éstas cosas se dan por sí solas

- Sí, lo acepto, pero no a un mes después de tu boda – objetó el chico

- ¡Claro que sí! – Se escuchó la voz jovial de ella – Eh sabido de quienes incluso les pasa el mismo día de su boda – rió discretamente

- No es juego Aiko

- Yo sé que no Ray, solamente quiero que me comprendas

- Es lo mismo que yo pido de ti, comprensión, no puedo decirle a Kai, él está muy feliz ahora, no quiero arruinar su felicidad

- ¿Y vas a arruinar la tuya por la de él?

- No puedo hacer nada al respecto – sonó compungido

- ¡No es justo! – sonó la voz exaltada – Aún que él sea mi hermano (que en realidad más parece Bryan mi hermano que él pero ese es otro asunto) – rezó algo rápido – no implica que por él tengas que sacrificarte tú Ray, simplemente eso no me parece bien – De pronto el sonido de un bebé llorando alertó a todos – Oh, mi Dios – se escucharon unos ligeros pasos – Vamos, vamos Kairay, Talyan, no lloren, ¿Ray, puedes ayudarme?

- Seguro – contestó algo alegre su neko-jin – Vamos, Talyan, ya no llores – no podía ver su cara pero seguramente tendría una enorme sonrisa impresa en ella

- Por favor Ray – parecía que retomaba el tema dejado hacía unos instantes – ¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión? – Supuso que la respuesta fue negativa, aunque no pudo saberlo puesto que ninguna palabra fue dicha – Ya qué – se escuchó un suspiro

- Ya tomé mi decisión

- Sí lo sé, pero también debes estar consciente de que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

- Lo ocultaré cuanto sea posible, si lo descubre entonces pensaré en qué decirle

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, supo lo que era, y concluyó que no le gustaba sentirlo, Ray, SU Ray le ocultaba algo de extrema importancia, no sabía exactamente qué era, pero al parecer era algo malo; recordó las palabras dichas por ellos "…_estas cosas se dan por sí solas_" "_sí, pero no a un mes de su boda_"¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente malo como para que el neko-jin no se lo quisiera decir?

Una idea fugaz atravesó su mente ¿Es que acaso ya no le amaba? O algo peor ¿Había encontrado a alguien más? Eso era más factible a raíz de las palabras que había dicho el ojiámbar, sintió el corazón pesarle y cómo sus piernas le dejaban de responder, recargó su espalda en el muro y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, aquello le era demasiado, no quería creerlo.

De un momento a otro dejó de sentir ese miedo _patético _y lo transformó en coraje, en su menté se formó la frase de "Si Kon cree que puede dejarme, le demostraré que yo lo puedo dejar primero", apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco, no permitiría que el pelinegro le hiciera daño, de ninguna manera; aunque antes de irse le haría pagar por aquél atrevimiento después de haber aceptado ser su esposo.

- De acuerdo – se escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz de la chica y no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido de coraje al pensar que todos los problemas de su vida se debían a ella – Veo que no te convenceré de decirle a Kai acerca de esto, así que mejor me voy, los niños no deben estar en el frío aún – se escucharon los pasos alejarse por otra puerta que daba hacia un corredor que conducía hacia la entrada principal.

A pesar de ir en contra de su naturaleza y forma de ser, los siguió con sigilo, como solamente alguien de la abadía sabría hacerlo, siempre entre las sombras, siempre prudente, como solamente un Hiwatari lo era. Cuando los vio en la puerta principal se escondió tras un pilar, con su pose característica, esperando a enfrentar a "ese gato" como lo llamaba desde hacía….desde ese momento.

- Pues bien Ray, me retiro, me dio mucho gusto verte, espero que vengas a nuestra casa más seguido, extraño mucho platicar y entrenar contigo, y estoy segura que los niños también extrañan tu voz, se acostumbraron a oírte ahí siempre

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada

- Me saludas a Kai por favor y, si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber

- No creo que eso suceda, pero lo haré

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – sonrió

- Lo sé

Se miraron durante y par de segundos y luego la bicolor se giró y salió de ahí, después de eso el chino cerró la puerta a su espalda, giró y dejó que la suya se recargara sobre el portal recién sellado, dejó soltar un suspiro y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Por su parte el ojirubí trataba de idear la mejor forma para hacerle sufrir, ya tenía unas dos listas y estaba preparando la tercera cuando un destello le vino a la mente.

Recordó que por algo así ya lo había perdido una vez, por un estúpido malentendido había pasado mucho tiempo sin su compañía, y aquél sentimiento de soledad y dolor era mil veces peor que el que ahora sentía, se obligó a pensar con la cabeza fría y a no sacar conjeturas, soltó un suspiro para calmarse y aclarar lo que quedaba de su confundida mente y, al final salió a su encuentro.

Tan absorto estaba el neko-jin en sus pensamientos que no le vio llegar, ni a pesar de sus increíbles habilidades, así que al verle parado frente a sus ojos le sorprendió, logrando un sonrojo por parte del chino demasiado adorable para gusto el ruso-japonés. Rubí y ámbar se combinaron en una perfecta sincronía.

- Ho…hola Kai – saludó trastabillando un poco el ojiámbar, por respuesta obtuvo una delicada caricia en su mejilla derecha logrando que el calor se aglomerara aún más en ese punto – Kai que… - su pregunta murió en el olvido ya que un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos – K…Kai – logró decir a duras penas

Por la mente del bicolor no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio, solamente ellos dos, ni le importaba lo que tenía que decirle el chino y no quería, no le importaba si lo había dejado de amar o había encontrado a otro que ocupara su lugar, por esos momentos, solamente quería sentirse dueño de aquella deliciosa piel acanelada una vez más, lo ansiaba demasiado, le haría el amor como siempre lo había hecho.

Comenzó devorando aquellos labios que le volvían loco desde el primero momento que los probó, no, desde el primero momento en que se fijó en ellos sabía que no descansaría hasta probarlos aunque sea una sola vez, a pesar de no haberse saciado de ellos los dejó para ahora degustar su apetitoso cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordidas y de paso dejando una que otra marca.

Una de sus manos inquietas comenzó a infiltrarse por debajo de su característica playera china logrando un gemido opacado por tener los labios fuertemente sellados, se sintió un poco frustrado porque quería oír aquella melodiosa voz que era su privilegio, pero decidió restarle importancia, si era paciente seguro recibiría su recompensa; no fue consciente del momento en que terminaron acostados en el piso.

Sus dedos alcanzaron su pezón y comenzaron a masajearlo bajo al fina tela, mientras la otra mano se perdía en sus nalgas y sus labios no dejaban de besar ese cuello, sabía que el neko-jin estaba haciendo lo imposible para contenerse, últimamente trataba de evitarlo, pero también estaba consciente de que aquello no lo soportaría durante mucho tiempo, estaba a su límite.

De pronto, su espera tuvo resultados, un sonoro gemido retumbó por el lugar, mentalmente se alegró de no tener sirvientes y haberle hecho caso al ojiámbar en esa cuestión ya que, encontrarles frente a la puerta teniendo sexo no es una imagen que un empleado doméstico esté dispuesto a aceptar sobre todo si no se estipulaba en alguna parte de su contrato, debía recordar agradecérselo más al rato.

Ese día no estaba muy paciente que digamos, así que en un ágil y rápido movimiento puso ambas manos sobre el pecho el pelinegro y, sin ninguna delicadeza, abrió la camisa de par en par logrando que los botones saltaran por doquier; la imagen era maravillosa a pesar de ya haberla visto innumerables ocasiones, no importaba cuántas veces se la mostraran, él jamás se aburriría.

Inconscientemente se lamió los labios como quien espera degustar un delicioso manjar, y es que eso era lo que le esperaba; su mano izquierda se dirigió inmediatamente a su pezón izquierdo, el mismo que había estado acariciando hacía unos instantes, y su boca se cerró sobre el derecho, la combinación ocasionó otro gemido aún más audible que el anterior al tiempo que la espalda se encorvaba hacia el frente.

Podía notar su anatomía ir creciendo poco a poco, con cada gemido y suspiro que soltaba su esposo, y también era consciente del cómo la de él crecía; succionaba, mordía, estiraba y soltaba, era un ciclo infinito, cuando sintió perder un poco el sabor de esa tetilla decidió cambiar ahora probando la izquierda y masajeando con su mano la derecha, en esta ocasión no duró tanto.

Se incorporó un poco para poder ver a los ojos a su chino, notando la mirada borrosa y como si estuviera un tanto drogada o alcoholizada, perdida, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, como un par de manzanas y sus labios más sonrosados de lo común a causa de los besos, una imagen apetecible para cualquiera, pero exclusiva para él, y haría hasta lo imposible para que así fuera por siempre.

Tomó al ojiámbar de la cintura y lo levantó un poco, solamente lo justo para poder terminar de quitarle su camisa y dejar el torso al descubierto, rápidamente y sin darle oportunidad al otro a reaccionar se quitó su chaquetilla y camisa y las colocó bajo el pelinegro, para que su piel no tocara el suelo, haciendo la función de una colcha que no estaba dispuesto a ir a conseguir en esos instantes.

Continuó con su labor y fue dejando un pequeño sendero de besos, comenzando desde la clavícula y llegando hasta donde los pantalones se lo permitían, subió y volvió otras dos veces hasta que sintió el miembro de su amado completamente erguido, era el momento de continuar, con sus dientes comenzó a bajar aquella tela tan estorbosa que eran sus pantalones y de paso el bóxer, los quitó por completo al igual que sus zapatillas.

A su encuentro salió un pedazo de carne bastante duro, caliente y con cierto tono sonrosado, levantó un poco su vista para verle y notó que se veía como si fuera la primera vez, y es que en verdad no importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran, siempre era la primera vez ya que ninguna de sus actos de amor eran iguales, sopló un poco sobre aquél trozo y seguidamente lo engulló.

Había extrañado aquél sabor, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto, subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento para tortura del dueño de Drigger, pero es que quería escuchar aquellos gemidos, aquellos ruegos, aquellas súplicas de que lo hiciera más rápido, quería grabar todo eso en su memoria, tanto como fuera posible; el sabor del líquido pre seminal se dejó sentir en la punta de su lengua y, pese a su deseo, comenzó a ir más rápido.

Al mismo tiempo que él aumentó la velocidad los gemidos lo hicieron, éstos hacían coro por el lugar dando un efecto aún más erótico, vino a su memoria aquellas sesiones de amor que habían tenido en el hospital y pensó que el chino era justamente lo que estaba pensando, por eso de su cara tan roja; subía, bajaba y lamía, era un manjar todo aquello, de un momento a otro sintió el cuerpo de su amado tensarse, era el momento, a pesar de que el chino intentó quitarlo de ahí, él se negó, logrando así que aquella semilla se vertiera dentro de su boca, la tragó y sonrió sensualmente.

Volteó a ver a su neko-jin notando que intentaba cubrir su cara con ambos brazos, no comprendía porqué aquello le causaba aún cierta vergüenza pero pensó que se veía sumamente adorable…y delicioso. Mientras el chino se negaba a mostrarle la cara él aprovechó para desatarse su pantalón y quitárselo, al igual que su calzado, en un solo movimiento. Tomó los antebrazos del ojiámbar y, delicadamente, los retiró de su lugar.

Le jaló por uno de los brazos y le obligó a colocarse en cuatro patas, así de avergonzado como estaba, dispuesto a disfrutar más tomó los firmes glúteos de su esposo y los separó, notó una ligera tensión en el cuerpo del otro que se acrecentó al sentirle lamer su entrada; sabía que aquello no le gustaba al pelinegro, sabía que le hacía sentir vergüenza, sabía que siempre le decía que eso era sucio y él terminaba desistiendo de hacerlo, pero esta no sería la ocasión.

Lamió lentamente, dejando de vez en cuando que su lengua entrara un poco y, cada vez que lo hacía sentía las piernas del chico temblar y un gemido ahogado salía de la profundidad de su boca, tomó nota mental de aquello para no dejarse convencer nunca más de no hacer aquello; de un momento a otro combinó aquellos movimientos con la introducción de un dedo en su aquella entrada, cuando sentía que se acostumbraba introducía otro.

Podía notar su propio miembro palpitar ante la urgencia y supo que no aguantaría más, sacó sus tres dedos y dejó de lamer ese pequeño orificio logrando un gruñido de insatisfacción, rió por lo bajo ante lo irónico, primero no quería que lo hiciera y ahora no quería que lo dejara de hacer, dejó de lado el pensamiento, ya le diría más tarde al otro ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Se acomodó a la altura de la entrada del neko-jin y, de un solo movimiento, introdujo todo el largo de su miembro sacando un gutural gemido ambos al unísono, apenas lo metió y pudo notar la estrechez, el calor y la posibilidad de no aguantar mucho tiempo, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, siempre era tan satisfactorio estar dentro y siempre era diferente.

Comenzó el movimiento de vaivén, entrando profundamente y saliendo hasta el punto de que parecía que sacaría su miembro, con cada estocada el chino dejaba salir un gemido de su garganta, ya se encontraba con la cara y manos pegadas al piso y su trasero era lo que seguía al aire, brindando una mayor libertad al otro para penetrarlo y también otorgándole una mejor profundidad.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, el sonido de las estocadas era "embarazoso" como solía decir el pelinegro, pero a la vez era lo excitante, entraba y salía, hacía un pequeño círculo, iba rápido y luego lento, todo para poder lograr aquellos sonidos tan deliciosos y, en una de esas, lo encontró, aquél punto que era tan difícil de alcanzar pero que una vez que lo lograba no lo dejaba ir, el punto exacto para hacerle gemir como desquiciado.

Volvió a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, sentía cómo aquellas deliciosas piernas temblaban de placer y sabía que no resistiría mucho antes de volver a terminar; con su mano derecha tomó el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas, le sintió palpitar, le sintió más caliente, pronto culminaría y pensaba hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

De un momento a otro lo sintió, pudo notar cómo el cuerpo del ojiámbar se tensaba para al fin liberar aquella semilla en su mano y, al hacerlo, su cavidad se cerró más logrando que él hiciera lo mismo pero dentro de aquella entrada; la respiración de ambos era pesada y pastosa, pero en sus miradas había satisfacción y amor, agotado el chino al fin dejó caer su peso quedando totalmente acostado en el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo logró darse la vuelta solamente para encontrarse con un bicolor lamiendo sus dedos mientras degustaba su semen, sintió los colores volver a subir a su rostro

El bicolor se incorporó una vez que dejó su mano bien limpia y, de un solo tirón, arrancó una cortina de una de las ventanas ahí cercanas, ya después se ocuparía de arreglarla, por el momento no le importaba. La extendió, tomó al neko-jin sobre sus brazos y lo colocó sobre la cortina, al ser gruesa el frío no traspasaba por la tela; después él se colocó a su lado y cubrió a ambos como si de una sábana se tratase, abrazó al chino por la cintura y le dejó descansar

- ¿Köt? – habló después de un rato y recibió por respuesta un leve "mmm" – Te amo

- Yo también te amo Kai – contestó algo adormilado

- Si hubiera algo malo me lo dirías ¿verdad? – esta vez el chino volteó a verle por lo extraño de la pregunta

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kai? – Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros – Por supuesto que sí, no lo dudes

- Köt – volvió a decir - ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? – sintió el cuerpo del chino tensarse un poco

- ¿Por…porqué piensas eso Kai? – tartamudeó un poco

- ¿Qué tanto hablaban tú y _esa_? – le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y noto ¿temor?, sí, eso parecía

- Na…nada importante Kai, solamente cosas banales – confesó

- Los escuché – confesó al fin y pudo ver ahora terror en aquellos ojos color ámbar – Köt – volvió a insistir - ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

- Yo…. Yo… - cerró fuertemente los ojos y se acurrucó un poco más en aquél fornido pecho – Yo lo siento Kai, te juro que no tenía idea, es más si hubiera podido evitarlo lo habría hecho, te amo de eso no lo dudes, pero yo me enteré de esto justamente el día de nuestra boda, Lee me lo dijo ese día que era algo que solamente a algunos les pasaba, no pensé que me pasaría a mí, dentro de lo que cabe soy feliz porque no pasó antes y no es que no quisiera que hubiera pasado porque que haya pasado también me hace feliz, solamente me hubiera gustado que pasara un poco después, ya que hubiéramos disfrutado un poco de nuestro matrimonio, cuando Lee me lo dijo me hice los estudios, todavía estoy a tiempo si es que no lo quieres, yo si lo quiero pero si tú no soy capaz de dejarlo ir, sólo por ti, todavía estoy dentro del periodo, apenas van a ser dos meses, te juro que yo jamás tuve la intención de que fuera tan repentino, ni siquiera lo tenía planeado, por favor no te enojes Kai, no me dejes solo, no podría vivir otra vez si ti, no podríamos vivir sin ti… por favor…no…nos….dejes – las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro

- Espera – eso había sido demasiado para él y muy rápido, comprendía dos cosas, que era algo que el neko-jin no tenía planeado y que todavía podía deshacerse de _él_, ¿qué _el_? - ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – preguntó bastante confundido

- Pues… de lo que oíste…de mi plática con Aiko – explicó, pero al notar aún la confusión en la cara del otro aclaró mejor – De mi….em..ba…ra…zo – terminó con la cara escondida en el pecho del ojirubí – pero si no lo quieres aún puedo abortar – dijo en la misma posición

Ante esto el ruso-japonés se quedó quieto y comenzó a recapitular, uno no estaba planeado, dos, era algo que _esa_ sabía, tres aún podía abortar y cuarto…. ¿Ray estaba embarazado? Soltó a su neko-jin y se sentó, tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos, _abortar_ había dicho, eso quería decir que _sacarían_ al bebé y lo matarían, oh no, eso sí que no, sobre su cadáver, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro así como estaba.

Era más que obvio el por qué su gatito no quería decirle nada, es decir, siempre se vivía quejando del llanto de sus _sobrinos_ pero ellos eran _ellos_ y éste bebé sería _su _bebé, bueno de Ray y suyo, internamente se alegró ya que lo peor ya había pasado, ahora el punto era que su chino no sintiera que realmente no quería a esa pequeña criatura, algo en su cabeza hizo click… _su gatito, su esposo_, de pronto todo hizo sentido, había dejado acostado _solo _ a su neko-jin mientras él tenía una cara de pánico, se apresuró a volver a su lado a su lado.

Sonrió ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ray creía que él no quería un bebé producto del amor entre ellos? Sonrió torcidamente, se volvió a recostar, abrazó de nueva cuenta al pelinegro y le otorgó un pequeño beso en la frente cerrando sus orbes color rubí, otro click hizo su cerebro, aquella noticia sí que le había dejado algo torpe, la última noticia encajó y abrió los ojos de par en par: Iba a ser padre, él y Ray iban a ser padres; no supo por qué pero algo cálido creció en su interior.

Sintió el pequeño cuerpo bajo él temblar un poco, algo normal después de haber visto su reacción, pensó, pero no debía temer, no ahora, nunca más, él se encargaría de brindar a su gatito y a ese pequeño o pequeña toda la felicidad que a él no le dieron, sonrió, se sintió el hombre más dichoso

- YA lyublyu tebya, Kotenok – le confesó al fin – A ti, y a éste pequeño – tocó su vientre aún plano – Por supuesto que lo quiero – Notó que dejó de temblar

Ante el acto el neko-jin sonrió y unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus orbes, sabía que cuando su fénix decía esas palabras, todo iba a estar bien, ya que éstas contenían todo lo que no podía expresar fácilmente; el ojiámbar se acomodó aún más como el pequeño gatito que era y se dejó querer ahora con más tranquilidad, era feliz, Kai era feliz, y ese pequeño que iba creciendo en su interior también lo sería. Kai se felicitó por no permitir que las conjeturas afloraran en su cabeza, y se prometió que nunca más dejaría que la duda entrara en su corazón.

**-** **END FLASH BACK -**

* * *

Después de eso hubieron buenos momentos como cuando vio el primer ultrasonido, malos momentos como los constantes cambios de humor del pelinegro, feos momentos como cuando un tipo loco se enteró de aquella característica tan particular de los neko-jin eh intentó secuestrarlo para hacerle estudios (sobra aclarar que el hombre no resultó bien parado, tardó un año en recuperarse totalmente) y, por supuesto, momentos embarazosos.

Algunos eran fáciles como cuando el ojiámbar hacía pucheros y lloraba de la nada porque quería su completa atención y, en ocasiones eran un tanto desesperantes, ya que ocurrían en su propia persona, como los dichosos "antojos" que había escuchado sucedían a los que estaban en cinta y, en ocasiones especiales donde ambos padres eran muy unidos, el padre era quien los llegaba a sentir, ese fue su caso.

Siempre se jactó de ser una persona bastante controlada y centrada, aguantó cualquier capricho de su chino, pero nada le preparó para tener esa clase de antojos; empezó como algo pequeño, fresas con crema a media tarde, siendo que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces pues fue un poco extraño, luego se transformó a pastel de chocolate a las diez de la noche, más extraño aún que las fresas.

No supo el momento exacto en que todo aquello terminó con un heredero Hiwatari con antojo de fresas frescas con chocolate derretido, crema batida, rodajas de plátano y manzana picada, ah sin olvidar una enorme bola de helado de napolitano a las tres de la mañana….en este punto sintió que se estaba volviendo loco; la primera semana en verdad estuvo a punto de sucederle debido a que no había lugar dónde encontrar lo que quería.

En una de esas noches en vela intentando encontrar la forma de saciar aquél antojo se topó con un pequeño puesto que parecía tenía lo que quería, desgraciadamente estaba cerrado, lleno de frustración golpeó el enrejado metálico ocasionando que una pequeña luz en el segundo nivel se encendiera y, rápidamente, una voz preguntando de quién se trataba se hiciera notar.

Se disculpó por el alboroto y comenzó el regreso a casa, no era muy común que alguien estuviera deambulando por las calles en plena madrugada y tampoco daba muy buena pinta, sin embargo aquella voz, que al parecer era de un hombre un tanto mayor y cansado, le pidió que esperar, escuchó los pasos retumbar hasta que llegaron al enrejado justo donde él estaba.

El hombre, como lo había supuesto, era mayor, su cara estaba un poco arrugada por el paso del tiempo, su cabello y bigote era blanco, su espalda algo encorvada y una sonrisa bonachona adornaba sus labios; el hombre le preguntó qué le pasaba y el bicolor, a modo de disculpa, le explicó a grandes rasgos, una vez concluida su explicación, se disculpó nuevamente y comenzó la retirada, más el sonido de la reja al correrse le llamó la atención.

El hombre mayor le dijo que pasara, que ahora mismo le prepararía lo que pedía, que él comprendía que eran aquellas cosas ya que había sido padre de tres hermosos niños y una niña y que también él era el que había padecido los antojos, los ojos del bicolor denotaron su estado de satisfacción y agradeció al señor pagándole una cantidad _absurda_ de dinero por algo tan simple, como decía el viejo hombre, pero eso a él no le importaba, le había salvado la vida.

Después de aquello se volvió un cliente _regular_ ya que cada noche durante la mayor parte del embarazo de su esposo regresó una y otra vez a ese lugar por la misma combinación, el bicolor no encontraba cómo agradecerle, así que la única y más razonable a forma a su ver fue ayudarle al viejo hombre a expandir su negocio hasta ser una de las cadenas principales de Japón, lo cual hizo al hombre muy feliz.

Recordar aquellas cosas después de tanto tiempo le hacía sonreír, a pesar de todos esos problemas y esos momentos embarazosos, estaba seguro que no cambiaría absolutamente nada de su pasado, porque gracias a él tenía éste presente y probablemente un aún maravilloso futuro. Soltó un suspiro y, con algo de resignación y, a pesar de su propia renitencia se obligó a volver a su trabajo, echó una última mirada para inspirarse y al fin comenzar con lo que había dejado pendiente, sin embargo lo que vio por ahí le hizo apretar fuertemente los puños, alguien le estaba apuntando a la cabeza a la sangre de su sangre, sin siquiera pensarlo se puso a la marcha a encararle y demostrarle que nadie se metía con un Hiwatari.

* * *

El cantar de los pájaros se podía escuchar fuertemente, era un día bastante agradable, una pequeña brisa de verano hacía que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran lentamente, el cielo mostraba un tono azul demasiado vivaz y aunado a esto, una jovial risa se podía escuchar un poco a la distancia en señal de estar divirtiéndose, en resumen, era lo que cualquiera podría llamar un día perfecto.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el asfalto, firmes y decididos, al tiempo que una mano se paseaba por una gran reja que parecía que resguardaba un palacio que hasta daba la impresión de tener todo un bosque ahí dentro; muy probablemente Green Peace estaba muy complacido por el toque de preservación de áreas verdes que aquél lugar estaba otorgando.

Los pasos continuaron hasta que finalmente se encontraron con la entrada principal, ahí estaban un par de hombres de mediana edad, vestidos de forma militar, era más que obvio que, al tener un hogar de aquél tamaño, no se escatimara en seguridad, sin embargo los dueños no sabían qué clase de persona era; siguió caminando como si nada más curioseara el lugar, tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque fuera un poquito difícil por su forma de vestir y su propia persona.

Una vez que se perdió de la vista de aquellos guardias, que fue hasta después de doblar por una esquina, se encontró con su pareja, ambos sonrieron maléficamente, les encantaban los retos y ahí tenían uno al parecer divertido. Una mano estiró la chaquetilla del que había salido a reconocer la zona y le sonrió, no habría ningún problema no importando qué se les presentara.

Tomó al que le asía y pasó el toque al recién llegado, sacó algo de detrás de su chamarra, apuntó a la cámara y lanzó algo que la destruyó en cuestión de dos segundos; sonrieron satisfactoriamente a pesar de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se percataran del problema. Volvió a tomar aquél agarre y, con ayuda de su acompañante, le lanzaron por encima del enrejado, después hizo él lo mismo y, al final, ayudó al otro a cruzar.

Con sigilo se fueron introduciendo en aquellos terrenos, corriendo a toda prisa y ocultándose en momentos estratégicos y dónde podían, por alguna razón resultaba divertido lo que estaban haciendo; de pronto aquella pequeña risa infantil que anteriormente ya había sido notadas sonó cada vez más cerca y, cuando estuvieron a unos escasos metros de ella, se detuvieron.

Aprovecharon aquél frondoso "jardín" para ocultarse detrás de los árboles, les estaban dando todo en bandeja de plata y ni siquiera lo sabían, ahí había una pequeña niña corriendo y riendo alegremente de aquí para allá al tiempo que intentaba que otro niño un poco más grande se le uniera en lo que aparentaba otorgarle tanta diversión, sin conseguirlo aparentemente ya que éste seguía recostado bajo un árbol con actitud indiferente.

La pequeña aburrida de tratar que el otro se incorporara a su actividad optó por mejor seguir con lo suyo, así que sin más comenzó a correr hacia dónde ellos estaban, parecía que hoy era su día de suerte, y por supuesto que no lo desperdiciarían, en cuanto la criatura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, uno de ellos salió a su encuentro, tomó su arma, atrapó a la niña por la cintura y le apuntó a su pequeña cabeza.

La pequeña apenas sintió que era alzada en vilo se quedó quieta, y más al sentir algo sobre su sien, el repentino silencio hizo que el otro volteara a ver el por qué habían parado todo su ajetreo, lo que vio le hizo apretar los puños fuertemente, nadie, absolutamente NADIE tenía derecho a tocar a su pequeña hermana y quien se atreviera a hacerlo, sufriría las consecuencias.

- Di tus plegarias…mocosa – habló el sujeto con gélida voz

- Mejor tu di las tuyas, ya que mi hermano se ve muy molesto – sonrió altivamente la pequeña

- Oye tú – habló el aludido con voz fría – suéltala – demandó

- O si no ¿Qué?

No hubo respuesta verbal, lo único que se vio fue como el chico sacó de su cinturón un pequeño lanzador, de un bolsillo que cargaba en el mismo sacó lo que parecía un pequeño trompo, lo empotró, tomó una vara dentada, lo introdujo y armó por completo en cuestión de segundos, apenas terminó soltó unas palabras muy conocidas.

- ¡Let it Rip! – gritó

El blade se dirigía directamente a la cara de aquél sujeto pero, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, otro objeto algo brillante interrumpió el trayecto y fallando en su golpe, el sonido provocado al chocar ambos fue muy familiar, no había duda alguna de que era otro blade, el chico chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto y, fijando su vista un poco más atrás de aquél que tenía a su hermana, notó la presencia de un tipo alto, con mirada altiva y fría y una sonrisa bastante petulante.

Ambos blades chocaron fuertemente, era bastante notorio el desprecio por parte del chico hacia su contrincante, sin embargo no por esto su concentración disminuía, era una regla esencial, nunca dejarse influenciar por el contrincante, se lo había enseñado su padre desde pequeño, menos si su contrincante era ESE sujeto en particular, su sola presencia le hacía hervir la sangre.

Mientras la pelea de ellos ocurría, la pequeña aprovechó una ligera y casi inexistente oportunidad de escapar mordiendo el antebrazo de su captor quien la soltó al instante, lejos de irse ella corriendo a toda velocidad como cualquier infante lo haría, ella simplemente se volteó para encararle mostrándole una mirada llena de coraje y valor, lo cual hizo le hizo sonreír.

- Debiste aprovechar para escapar pequeña

- Mi padre me enseñó a enfrentar mis problemas y dificultades y eso haré

- Te arrepentirás – dijo con una voz que era una mezcla entre coraje y diversión, dicho esto volvió a apuntarle con aquél objeto

- Te equivocas, tú serás el que se arrepentirá

Apenas dijo éstas palabras cuando la pequeña se movió ágilmente, con su mano logró apartar el arma de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo levantó su pierna derecha para evitar que la mano libre del infiltrado le capturara nuevamente, giró eh intentó dar un golpe con su codo a la boca del estómago, más el otro interpuso su mano para evitar el impacto, sorprendida no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio, más antes de caer hacia el frente, logró colocar ambos pies en el suelo y saltarle al tórax al sujeto.

- ¡Tala! – gritó alegremente cuando lo logró sujetar

- E…espera – el aludido se tambaleó un poco y cayó de sentón ya que esa reacción no la esperaba, esa niña siempre lograba despistarlo – Lin, te digo que te esperes – le reclamó

- ¡Tala, estoy tan feliz de verte!

- ¡Que me sueltes! – exigió el taheño intentando que se le despegara la pequeña – ¡Lin! – al cabo de unos momentos lo logró

La niña se sentó en el césped justo frente al invitado no planeado, el pelirrojo no pudo más que ver a aquella pequeña, sus grandes y hermosos ojos color entre dorado y rojizo, como un bello atardecer, su largo cabello de un tono azul muy oscuro que casi se podía confundir con negro atado en dos coletas y luego amarrado en trenzas, aquellos rasgos un tanto gatunos, aquella alegría y vitalidad, no pudo hacer más que sonreír de medio lado.

- Hace mucho que no vienes

- Tenía asuntos pendientes

- Ya – dijo a modo de haber entendido – Parece que se divierten, dijo al tiempo que ambos se paraban y volteaban a ver la beybatalla

- Está en los genes – contestó como si aquello fuera suficiente explicación

Ambos blades chocaban una y otra vez, ninguno parecía querer ceder, el chico miraba fijamente el suyo sin perder un solo movimiento, sabía que estaba en clara desventaja ya que su experiencia era mínima comparada con la de su contrincante, pero también sabía que no siempre la experiencia era de mucha utilidad, gruñó por lo bajo, en serio detestaba a ese sujeto.

No sabía por qué exactamente, solamente sabía que lo odiaba, detestaba aquella sonrisa cínica, detestaba aquellos ojos color lavanda cargados de superioridad y burla, se le hacía arrogante, era una escoria de la humanidad, en resumen detestaba toda su persona, odiaba con todo su ser a Bryan Kutnetzov.

- Vamos pequeño – habló el pelilavanda – Dame un poco de diversión – intentó avivar el coraje del chico

- Cierra el pico Kutnetzov

La respuesta hizo sonreír al ruso, era imposible que negara la cruz de su parroquia, aquellos ojos color escarlata, más claros que los de su padre, aquél inconfundible cabello de dos tonalidades algo alborotado y un poco más oscuro que el de su progenitor, esas marcas en las mejillas que, en lugar de ser dos en cada lado, eran una en una curiosa forma de uve, era como recordar viejos tiempos

- ¿Oh sino qué, Hiwatari?

- Oh sino yo te obligaré a hacerlo – Dijo una fría voz un poco a la distancia

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, sabían de quién se trataba, más no esperaban verle ahí, no tan pronto; sin dudarlo la pequeña niña salió corriendo disparada hacia los brazos de aquél hombre que le dio la vida y, cuando lo tuvo cerca, se abrazó de su pierna, notó la sincera sonrisa de su progenitor y ella sonrió aún más, amaba a su padre con todo el corazón.

- Goh – habló al chico, pudo notar cómo éste se ponía algo tenso y ordenaba a su blade volver

- Sí, padre

Los dos niños se pusieron detrás de su padre y se quedaron quietos, como soldados, la pequeña detestaba estar así, no le gustaba estar quieta, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no de rato tendría una gran reprimenda, ella se quedó viendo detenidamente a los recién llegados al lugar turnando su vista entre uno y el otro, sabía lo que se avecinaba y no le gustaba, si tan sólo….

- Dónde está el Köt? - preguntó de pronto el pelilavanda

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Kai, no seas así con Bryan - habló de pronto una calmada voz

- ¡Köt! – La efusividad del pelirrojo no pudo ser ocultada, a través de los años las asperezas habían sido limadas y ahora todo iba bien entre ellos – Qué alegría, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

- Hola Tala, bastante diría yo

- ¡Papá! – la más pequeña no pudo evitar su alegría y espíritu libre y corrió hasta dónde estaba su progenitor - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acabas de llegar?

- Hola mi pequeña Lin – tomó a la pequeña en brazos - Goh – sonrió a su hijo mayor que había estado parado en la misma posición desde que lo vio a lo lejos

- Papá – saludó con una reverencia

- No seas así – caminó hasta colocarse a su lado y le acarició el cabello – No dejes que tu padre te intimide, sino, terminarás siendo un cascarrabias como él – le sonrió logrando que el pequeño hiciera lo mismo

- No…es….eso – se excusó el ojiescarlata tratando de ocultar un ligero rubor que se formó en sus mejillas

- Goh, vamos a jugar – le animó la pequeña

- Anda Goh – animó el neko-jin – juega con tu hermana

- Pero papá, es una escandalosa – se quejó – no deja de gritar y reír y correr de un lado al otro – enumeraba fastidiado

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó la pequeña – Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado y no sepas ver lo divertido de la vida

- Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una pequeña mocosa entrometida hiperactiva escandalosa

- ¡No lo soy! – contradijo

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- Me gusta que se lleven tan bien – sonrió el pelinegro

- ¡No lo hacemos! – Reclamaron los dos al unísono - ¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo! – Volvieron a repetir enfrentándose - ¡Cállate! – otra vez - ¡No, tu cállate! – y otra vez - ¡Ya basta!

La pelea se prolongó más tiempo debido a que ninguno de los chicos quería darse por vencido, era algo muy común que se comportaran de esa forma tan "infantil" como solía decir su querido esposo, pero para él era tan regocijante el escucharlos discutir como lo que eran, un par de niños, al final de cuentas Lin tenía ya diez años y Goh trece, y cada día se parecía más a su padre.

- ¿A qué vinieron? - Preguntó con coraje el bicolor debido a los invitados no deseados, para nada porque sus niños estuvieran riñendo, a pesar de esa apariencia fría y dura, él también adoraba verles desbordar tanta alegría, más que nada a su pequeño Goh, que le recordaba tanto a sí mismo

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kai, nosotros también te extrañamos, tuvimos un viaje excelente, si, te trajimos un suvenir – comenzó a contestar el pelirrojo como si tuvieran una verdadera conversación, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido de desesperación e insatisfacción – Ya, comprendido – cayó por fin

- Tus conversaciones siempre son tan amenas – se burló el pelilavanda haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia silenciosa

- Hablen – exigió de nuevo

- Los rumores eran ciertos – dijo después de una ligera pausa dónde la risa de la niña comenzó a escucharse de nuevo aunada ahora a la del pequeño bicolor – El tipo estaba vivo – chasqueó la lengua en señal de mal humor – El muy imbécil estaba realizando experimentos tal y como los hizo en la abadía y lo que era aún peor es que había una docena de tipos ayudándole en sus estupideces, fue de lo más enfermo verlo

- Y entonces, ¿qué hicieron? – preguntó el pelinegro viendo a sus hijos divertirse y pelear como todos los hermanos lo hacen

- La verdad fue muy fácil entrar – dijo el pelilavanda – la seguridad es pésima, más mala que la de aquí – se mofó – aunque con muchísimos más guardias, los cuales derrotamos sin ningún problema – respondió con orgullo

- Eso no es de asombrarse Bryan, cualquiera sabe que ustedes son muy capaces – Le dio por su lado el pelinegro

- Imbéciles – espetó el bicolor ante la autosuficiencia de su compatriota

- Estúpido – le contestó el pelilavanda

- La verdad el infiltrarse fue un trabajo bastante sencillo – continuó el relato el ojiártico antes de que la pelea se iniciara al tiempo que veía a el ojiescarlata y a la peliazul comenzar una beybatalla – Batallamos mucho en dar con él, fueron años de búsqueda, jamás pensamos que estaría en aquél laboratorio porque era bien conocido que jamás fue ocupado, nunca estuvo en función, fue un error no pensar que ahí podría estar, pero al final lo encontramos – el sonido de los blades al chocar fue notorio – Fue como volver a ver la abadía ahí, aquellos cilindros, aquellas máquinas, todos esos sujetos vestidos con batas de laboratorio, _repugnante_ – dijo la última palabra con odio y coraje – Dejamos noqueados a unos, a otros los matamos, pero lo más divertido – en sus labios se formó aquella sonrisa sádica tan característica suya – fue que el estúpido pensó que un blade tenía el poder suficiente para matarlo

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el neko-jin

* * *

**-FLASH BACK -**

Sus ojos parecían dagas de hielo, algo que aquél tipo se había esforzado en crear un buen tiempo, en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que una cosa, sus ojos estaban fijamente en el objetivo que tenía en frente, un hombre con cabello morado y bata de doctor o químico, mientras su compañero peleaba algunos metros tras de él.

- No me interesa nada de ti, Balkov…. – Su voz salió cargada de odio y acidez al tiempo que se colocaba frente a él, estando separados únicamente por un escritorio – A excepción de tu muerte – su blade disparaba directamente en su frente, en medio de sus cejas, un blanco perfecto y sin margen de error

- Vamos, vamos, que si estás aquí es gracias a todo el entrenamiento que te di, sin él jamás hubieras sido capaz de entrar

- Cierto – sonrió el taheño – te agradezco eso Balkov, y ¿sabes qué? Tengo el perfecto agradecimiento para ti – mostró una sonrisa maniaca como cuando peleó con el dueño de Dragoon – y es que podrás ser asesinado por tu primer arma humana

La sonrisa del taheño era de absoluta locura, le miraba fijamente sin perderse ningún movimiento, aunque no estuviera haciendo ninguno, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía hacerlo, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le suplicaba por aquella satisfacción efímera; haciendo caso omiso a su razón y obedeciendo a sus deseos, el pelirrojo disparó al hombre frente a él, un tiro certero debido a la cercanía

De haber sido un arma real el ruido habría retumbado por el lugar, pero como no lo era, apenas un golpe seco se logró escuchar; todo pareció transcurrir como en cámara lenta, desde el momento en que su blade salió de su lanzador, hasta el momento en que lo golpeó entre las cejas ocasionando que cayera hacia atrás haciendo un casi imperceptible sonido al tocar el suelo.

Sonrió de lado, comenzó a caminar alrededor del hombre, se acuclilló a un lado de él y le miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban puestos en blanco, un hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios y una gran marca entre rojiza y morada estaba bastante acentuada en su frente, justo en medio, el ojiártico rió por lo bajo, ¿en verdad ese estúpido creyó que con un blade lo podría matar de un tiro? Se preguntó un tanto divertido, al parecer la respuesta era que sí.

Tomó su blade del piso y lo miró por unos escasos segundos, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Wolborg, pero ahora no era el momento propicio, tenía el tiempo en contra y parecía que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su compatriota ruso, sin más, corrió hasta la computadora principal y tecleó con rapidez.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro al tiempo que oprimía los botones, unas rápidas aquí y allá como si en realidad estuviera haciendo todo al tanteo pero en realidad era con absoluta certeza, dos minutos más de tecleo constante y, de pronto, unos números se mostraron en la enorme pantalla, una vez hecho se giró de forma rápida para al fin llamar la atención de su acompañante

- ¡Bryan! – Le gritó – ¡Deja de estar jugando, ya es hora de irnos!

- ¡No estés jodiendo Ivanov! – contestó de la misma forma - ¡Esto se está poniendo bueno! – reclamó

Sin embargo, tanto el pelilavanda como aquél chico desnudo se quedaron quietos unos instantes al notar cómo la iluminación cambiaba a un tono rojizo al tiempo que decía "Sistema de autodestrucción activado, el edificio se destruirá en cinco minutos, favor de salir del edificio lo antes posible" una y otra vez; aprovechando la ligera distracción del chico el ojilavanda aprovechó y le dio un certero golpe en la boca del estómago sacándole todo el aire, logrando con eso sacarlo de combate, lo interesante es que en su cara no hubo mueca ni de dolor….ni de nada.

- ¡Oye Ivanov! – gritó al que se encontraba todavía junto a la computadora - ¡Es hora de irnos!

- ¡¿Y me lo dices tú? ¡Hace sólo un segundo decías que no querías irte! – le recriminó al tiempo que corría a su encuentro

- Hace un segundo no sabía que habías activado el sistema de autodestrucción – le dijo ya en voz normal al verle junto a él - ¿Y el idiota?

- Ya no será un problema nunca más

- ¿Y éste? – dijo volteando a ver al chico inconsciente, más no recibió respuesta del taheño

El pelilavanda notó cómo su compatriota comenzó a colocarse al chico sobre su espalda, maldijo mentalmente ya que el pelirrojo no era muy bueno cargando un peso extra, así que sin siquiera consultarle se lo quitó y lo puso sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratara, no había tiempo para discutir así que, para evitarlo, comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus ya cansadas piernas le daban, no tardó mucho en escuchar el sonido de los pasos del ojiártico tras él.

Obviamente el camino de la salida fue más sencillo, dentro de lo que cabe, ya que una voz diciéndote que si no salías rápido quedarías hecho escombros en cuestión de segundos; giraron por aquí y por allá, puertas se abrían y cerraban a su paso al tiempo que el lugar era teñido por un tono rojizo oscuro de una especie de sirena, al parecer no quedaba ni un alma más que ellos en esos momentos ya que si no ya habrían visto.

Cuando la voz anunció que quedaba medio minuto para la explosión llegaron a la puerta de salida, apenas pusieron un pie fuera el viento les recibió con una fresca caricia en la cara, siguieron corriendo un poco más hasta que se adentraron al extenso bosque, una vez que se protegieron tras unos árboles se voltearon para mirar por última vez el lugar que acababan de dejar y, en dos segundos, explotó, todo fue consumido por las llamas

**- END FLASH BACK -**

* * *

- La verdad no sé cómo ese idiota pensó que un simple blade puede matarte – reiteró

- Boris era alguien sumamente enfermo mentalmente – comentó el ojiámbar

- Mental, física, psicológica, parapsicológica y de cualquier ámbito – corrigió el pelilavanda – Mejor digamos que el tipo estaba desquiciado y ya

- Y ese – señaló el bicolor a un chico con ojos color lavanda, cabello pelirrojo y tez pálida como ellos, después de unos momentos de silencio que se había hecho. El chico estaba un poco entre escondido en los árboles

- Ese – volteó a ver al pelirrojo – es el último experimento de ese maniaco, tengo entendido que se llama experimento C1575, si ya sé que ese no es un nombre Köt – se le adelantó al conocer que diría algo por ese _nombre_ – pero fue cómo le llamó Balkov

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo al chico, por su parte el pelinegro le asombraba la forma en que se parecía tanto a Tala como a Bryan, inclusive se atrevería a decir que notaba algo de Spencer en Ían, pero era mínimo, era más como si fuera el hijo de sus dos amigos, porque para él eran amigos a pesar de que éstos no le consideraran igual, no sabía qué equivocado estaba en ese pensamiento.

El ojiámbar comenzó a caminar hasta dónde estaba el pequeño ojilavanda, lo cual era casi hasta la entrada de aquél enorme jardín que tenían, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, a su mente vino el recuerdo de Tala cuando pelearon hacía ya muchísimos años, era como si no hubiera nada algún sentimiento, algún deseo, algún anhelo, era como si realmente no existiera nada en él, ni siquiera un alma.

Se preguntó qué atrocidades estuvo haciendo con él Balkov, tal vez lo mismo que había hecho con los Demolitions boys para poder lograr aquella carencia de sentimientos, no sabía bien que era puesto que el bicolor no quiso decírselo nunca, pero imaginó que debió ser terrible. Tal vez le hizo lo mismo a aquél pequeño, de inmediato descartó aquél pensamiento, no, seguramente fue peor.

Cuando estuvo frente de él se bajó un poco hasta su altura y le sonrió amablemente, el aludido no pestañó siquiera, era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero nada más, el chino soltó un suspiro en vista de la situación, era demasiado triste ver a alguien tan pequeño, de al parecer la edad de su hijo, no tener ni siquiera una pisca de alegría dentro de sí, era como ver la nada.

- No puede quedarse como C1575 para siempre – alegó el ojiámbar mientras se volvía a erguir

- No le veo problema, es fácil de recordar y parece que está acostumbrado – se burló un poco el pelilavanda

- Se parece mucho a ustedes dos – prefirió no prestar atención al comentario del ruso

- Balkov dijo que había encontrado la forma para crear el arma perfecta, que todo consistía en omitir los sentimientos desde el momento en que se comienza la formación del humano, así que había tomado unas muestras de nosotros y las había combinado, técnicamente él es un ser creado artificialmente

- Eso lo convierte casi en su hijo – sonrió el neko-jin alegremente mientras provocaba un ligero sonrojo en los dos rusos – Pues bien, hay que encontrarle un mejor nombre que C1575 ¿Que tal Brytan? ¿Te gusta? – cuestionó al pequeño más ninguna respuesta fue dicha

De pronto, el sonido de un blade surcando el cielo fue escuchado muy claramente, las palabas de "cuidado" dichas por la pequeña ruso-china-japonesa se escucharon fuertemente, más nada podía evitar que el objetivo fuera la cabeza de aquél pequeño pelirrojo, esperaron lo peor, no había tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo, el ruido de dos blades chocando sacó a todos de su letargo.

En la mano del pequeño ruso había un disparador en el cual momentos antes seguramente había habido un blade preparado, ambos blades salieron disparados a extremos opuestos, logrando que el de la niña tuviera una trayectoria directa a su personita y con lo que parecía el doble de potencia con el que había sido lanzado, asustada y no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa, trató de cubrirse con sus brazos que seguramente de nada le servirían.

- ¡Dranzer! – sonaron dos voces a coro

El blade hizo caso a la orden implícita y sacó de curso el que iba directo a la pequeña con ojos de atardecer, se escuchó un suspiro de alivio general al notar cómo la pequeña estaba fuera de peligro; sin poder evitarlo, ambos bicolor comenzaron a mostrar su furia ante lo que el pequeño pelilavanda había "ocasionado" y avanzaron a paso lento pero decidido hasta dónde se encontraba.

- Vamos Kai – se interpuso el pelirrojo en el camino del aludido – No creerás que lo hizo con intensión ¿O sí?

- No me interesa, estuvo a punto de lastimar a mi pequeña – contestó sumamente enojado

- Tú – exclamó el pequeño bicolor una vez que hubo llegado hasta el chico - ¿Qué pretendías al hacer eso? – Ninguna respuesta fue dicha – Mira idiota – le sujetó por la solapa de su chaqueta – Más te vale que no vuelvas a intentar algo contra mi hermana

- Tranquilo Goh - le calmó su papá – Estoy seguro que nunca fue esa su intención, fue un accidente, además Lin también estuvo a punto de golpearlo

- Si, papá – a su pesar admitió la razón de su progenitor y dejó zanjada la situación

- A todo esto – comenzó a hablar el pelilavanda sacando a todos de tensión – ¿Dónde están esos engendros?

- ¡N….no los menciones! – exclamó asustada

No bien dijo esto se escuchó cómo atravesó el aire, no era un beyblade, el sonido era completamente distinto, segundos después se pudo notar un gran "spash" y luego a una peliazul empapada de pies a cabeza, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente hasta formar un puño mientras su seño se fruncía de tal forma que denotaba que dentro de sus venas había sangre "Hiwatari" sin duda alguna.

- ¡Talyan! – gritó a los cuatro vientos – ¡Ven aquí maldito engendro! - Una risa resonó por el lugar sin saber exactamente de dónde provenía - ¡Sal ya, cobarde!

Unas ramas se comenzaron a mover dejando ver a un joven de alrededor de unos catorce años con el cabello color café en dos tonos, uno más claro que el otro, y ojos de un tono rojizo oscuro, pero más claros que los del pequeño ojiescarlata; tenía una mirada altiva y una sonrisa traviesa, parecía que se divertía mucho con lo que hacía, detrás de él apareció una chica con los mismos rasgos que él.

- Oh, vamos primita – habló el recién llegado – No seas aguafiestas

- No soy aguafiestas – exclamó aún enojada – No es divertido mojarme con globos cada vez que se te antoje

- Para mí lo es – sonrió dispuesto a seguir con aquél comentario pero, al notar a un cierto pelilavanda por ahí, olvidó su discusión – ¡Bryan! – exclamó muy alegre

- Hey mocoso – habló a modo de saludo - ¿Cuándo llegaron? – hablaba mientras se acercaba dejando olvidados los globos con agua por ahí, y mientras una pequeña ojiroja le seguía

- No hace mucho – fue turno de contestar del taheño

- ¿Y ese? – preguntó al ver al pequeño pelilavanda - ¿Es su hijo? ¿Pues qué estuvieron haciendo? – Preguntó con picardía

- Le recordaré a tu madre que ya no te deje juntarte tanto con Bryan – dijo al aire el chino - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus guardaespaldas?

- Estábamos aburridos así que decidimos venir a jugar, nos escapamos de los guardaespaldas, son unos idiotas, y mi padre está en Belice cerrando un trato y mamá está en Rusia inaugurando un nuevo hospital, envían saludos. ¡Ey Goh! – llamó alegremente – Te reto a una beybatalla, ahora sí no podrás ganarme

- Sigue soñando Talyan – sonrió altivamente el ojiescarlata muy al estilo de un Hiwatari

- Niños – dijo el chino

- Vamos Reikai – jaló a la joven hermana del otro chico – vamos a ver a pelear a mi hermano y al tuyo

- Pe…pero yo….

- No te preocupes, si dicen algo mis tíos diré que todo fue culpa de él – sonrió

- Yo…- miró preocupada al chino y al ojirubí, al notar la aprobación de ellos, se dejó guiar por la pequeña – De acuerdo – comenzó a caminar pero le llamó la atención aquél joven silencioso – Lin, y él – cuestionó

- Pues… - volteó a ver a su papá y, al notar un leve asentimiento, corrió hasta dónde se encontraba el chico – Vamos – le jaló también ante lo cual el otro sólo se dejó llevar – Tu también Reikai – jaló a la chica con su mano libre y se dirigieron un poco más allá dónde estaba un enorme beyestadio, los mayores les seguían

- Parece que a Reikai le agrada Brytan – comentó el pelilavanda

- No creo que a su madre le haga mucha gracia – dijo el ojiámbar

- Ni siquiera a mí me hace gracia – respingó el taheño

- ¿Qué harán? – cuestionó el chino mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? – contestó el pelirrojo – No podemos dejarlo a su suerte, tú mismo lo dijiste, parece como nuestro hijo, y no habrá quién le pueda enseñar a cómo sentir sin volverse loco en el intento más que nosotros, que ya lo experimentamos.

- Eso es cierto – Pararon a un lado del beyestadio notando como los chicos se disponían prepararse, se dejó abrazar por su amado

- Qué remedio – bufó el pelilavanda

- Yo haré de réferi – dijo la ojirojiza algo tímida

- No vayas a darle a Goh por su lado hermana – rió su gemelo

- No…. No lo haré – contestó apenada

- Tres – dijo a voz algo baja pero audible, los mayores les miraban

- Dos – Ámbar y rubí se vieron tiernamente mientras sellaban su amor con un beso, igual de especial que si hubiera sido el primero

- Uno – Distraídamente el pelirrojo tomó la mano del ojilavanda y la agarró fuertemente, lo que hacían era una locura, no había duda, pero desde que había aceptado que en realidad amaba a ese bastardo, todo lo había sido, así que no había mucha diferencia

- Let it Rip – comenzó la batalla.

Ambos blades chocaron en el aire dando el característico sonido metálico, ambos hacían y deshacían, se escuchaban gritos de "Vamos Dranzer" y "Atácalo Kaizer" por doquier; de pronto y sin siquiera esperarlo un tercer blade apareció en batalla bajo el grito de "Adelante Drigger" lo cual hizo sonreír a ambos adolescentes, de un momento a otro un cuarto blade se introdujo en la batalla, sin saber de quién era porque nunca lo habían visto notaron al chico pelirrojo sin expresión en el rostro, pero que se hubiera aunado ya era ventaja.

El hecho de que el pequeño ojilavanda hubiera actuado por su propia cuenta sorprendió a los dos rusos eh hizo sonreír al chino, quizás no todo estaba perdido; la batalla era bastante reñida, pero no para alguien que tuviera la suficiente experiencia como ellos, sin siquiera pensárselo decidieron aunarse en el encuentro y dejaron que sus bestias bit hicieran uso de toda su galanura.

Falborg y Wolborg se unieron a aquellos golpes y choques, a pesar de lo que cualquiera creería los otros blades les estaban dando buena batalla, todos ellos se encontraban inmersos en la diversión, al final otros dos blades se unieron siendo los del bicolor y el ojiámbar haciendo que el beyestadio comenzara a parecer chico, pero poco o nada eso importó.

- ¡Vamos Drigger! – gritó el chino

- ¡Ataca Dranzer! – le siguió a su esposo

- ¡Kaizer!

- ¡Falborg!

- ¡Wolborg!

- ¡Drigger! – dijo la pequeña

- ¡Dranzer! – gritó el ojiescarlata

Cinco bestias bit aparecieron majestuosamente dejando ver todo su poderío, mientras aquellos que eran sus apoderados sonreían alegremente, el chino y el ojirubí veían a sus niños pelear, sus pequeños orgullos y, aunque esas palabras nunca salieran del bicolor, siempre se los hacía notar para evitar a toda costa que su pequeño Goh fuera una copia de lo que él era.

La ojiroja veía el combate de su gemelo y lo apoyaba animadamente a pesar de su carácter tímido. El pelirrojo y ojilavanda se entretenían a lo grande, eran nuevos en aquél trabajo, no sabían que tenían que hacer, pero no había problema, lo descubrirían en el proceso como todo, aquél chico era un reflejo claro de lo que pudieron haber sido, y ellos se encargarían de devolverle la vida arrebatada a aquél chico. Altibajos sucederían en las vidas de cualquiera de ellos, pero eso no importaba, se supone que así debía ser ¿o no? Y tras un "ataca" al unísono de todos los presentes, siguieron con su diversión

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Y al fin, puedo ponerle fin a este fanfic. Se siente raro la verdad, después de tenerlo conmigo tantos años y ahora se termina, pero así son las cosas. Se supone que iba a ser chiquito, no tenía una gran idea de él, pero de pronto que me vinieron escenas y escenas a mi mente y pues, parece que no quedó tan mal. Tenía que ser un epílogo pero me quedó como un capítulo más, aun así preferí dejarle el nombre de epílogo aunque no sea correcto, simplemente fue un como "años después"

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y que hayan disfrutado el leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, obviamente el lemmon lo puse porque no me quería ir sin uno XD. Ojalá haya cumplido las expectativas que tenían cuando empezaron a leer mi fanfic, puse todo mi esfuerzo y empeño para concluirlo y que sea de su agrado.

Lamento si me salió muy largo el último capítulo, espero no haber aburrido con el relato que es lo que menos quiero, pero quería plasmar absolutamente todo lo que tenía en mente para que así ya no hubiera probabilidades de que escribiera algo más sobre esta misma trama.

Agradezco a quienes le hayan seguido la pista por lo largo de los años, y también agradezco a los que en un futuro lo lean. Si les gustó y si gustan pueden dejarme un review que yo lo sabré atesorar y bien, con esto concluyo lo que viene siendo Problemas y Disculpas, y para completamente cerrar Secretos y Descubrimientos. Fue grato hacer el viaje con ustedes.

Do svidaniya i spasibo bolʹshoe

(Adiós, nos volveremos a ver y muchas gracias)

Aiko Hiwatari


End file.
